Lo que no fui
by anatripotter
Summary: Nada es igual.Los amigos se separan,el amor se pierde y lo que fue alegria hoy es infelicidad.Hasta que el mundo está nuevamente en peligro y deberan unirse para evitarlo. qué hacer cuando se pone en la balanza lo que se debe hacer contra lo que se quiere
1. Prologo

Hola, aquí les dejo mi nueva historia… espero que les guste. Es poquito lo que presento pero mas adelante se dilucidaran las cuestiones….

Si bien, esta situado en el universo Potter, les advierto que me he tomado la libertad de escribir libremente la historia entre la muerte de Voldemort y el epilogo… lo aviso porque los temas que planteare serán demasiado duros, y espero que se preparen para cualquier cosa… si lo tengo que plantear seriamente diría que es una versión libre de la saga de Rowling… todo puede suceder y también nada puede suceder…

**Lo que no fui**

Summary: Después de la derrota de Voldemort, ya nada es igual: los amigos se separan, el amor se pierde, y todo lo que alguna vez fue alegría, se convierte en infelicidad.

Hasta que un día antiguos enemigos quieren desestabilizar la paz adquirida, y Harry y sus amigos, tienen la misión de evitarlo, cueste lo que cueste. Qué difícil resulta el trabajo cuando se pone en la balanza lo que se debe hacer, contra lo que realmente se quiere. Y qué es lo que hará a Harry inclinar la balanza hacia lo correcto.

**Prólogo**

Eran las cuatro treinta de la madrugada. La ciudad de Londres se encontraba vacía, fantasmal… y recordaba aquellos tiempos donde el terror era amo y señor, y la gente inocente tenía que ocultarse y rezar… Sonrió. Si lo que pasaba por su cabeza, mientras acariciaba avariciosamente el bolsillo de su saco era cierto, esa postal del pasado pronto se haría realidad nuevamente. Miró a un lado y a otro de la calle, dispuesto a cruzar hacia la vereda de enfrente. Luego se dio cuenta que esa actitud de alerta a esas horas era estúpida. El caudaloso trafico vehicular y la horda de gente que solía poblar las calles muggles, en ese momento era nula.

Escondido entre las sombras, y amparado por la oscuridad, el hombre cuyo rostro enmascaraba la noche, se movía recelosamente, alerta y vigilante, en cada paso que daba. Entró a un callejón, y se detuvo frente a una puerta que podría confundirse fácilmente con una extensión de la mugrienta pared. Mirando hacia ambos lados del callejón cuando sintió el sonido característico de las ratas huyendo del peligro. Sonrió cínicamente. Si él fuera tan astuto como las ratas, estaría huyendo también. Pero no, era demasiado estúpido… pero mucho más avaro para huir a estas alturas. Además huir no era una opción, mas cuando se trataba de la gente con la que estaba por enredarse… dio un lento suspiro y sacando la mano del bolsillo de su grueso saco oscuro, dio tres sonoros golpes a la puerta y esperó. El vapor de la boca era su única compañía en esos momentos. Sonrió… si lo que tenía en sus manos les resultaba valioso, él podría seguir respirando… si no… De una cosa estaba seguro… no era conveniente jugar con esta gente, demasiado peligrosa… Un error y adiós mundo de mierda. Un instante después, la puerta chirrió en el callejón, mostrando una enorme sombra oscura, y detrás de esta, un resplandor rojizo se veía a lo lejos de un siniestro pasillo; el hombre trató de ser cordial con la sombra pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Carraspeando y luego de decir una contraseña, la sombra le cedió paso.

Caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra, el ahogante silencio del edificio, solo interrumpido por el sonido crepitante de las botas sobre el piso de piedra. Cuando llegó a una enorme sala, luego de pasar por el estrecho pasillo, la iluminación le lastimó la vista, pero luego se adaptó a las potentes lámparas. En ese lugar, un grupo de hombres, enfundados en largas capas negras y cubiertos sus rostros con máscaras siniestras, lo esperaban. El hombre, dio un veloz vistazo alrededor, y una extraña emoción lo agobió… era el anhelo, la ansiedad y la satisfacción de volver a la carga… regresar al pasado, como si nada de lo ocurrido realmente hubiera acontecido…. Pero también lo embargaba el temor, por lo que se privó de dar evidencia de sus emociones ante el siniestro grupo allí reunido. Luego de respirar una, dos y tres veces tratando de serenarse, el hombre tragó en seco y los miró uno a uno siguiendo con sus ojos, al círculo que aquellos enmascarados habían formado a su alrededor. El hombre sonrió socarronamente. Después de tantos años, estaban allí reunidos… mortífagos. Y con ellos, las viejas y oscuras promesas de un mundo mejor… sin mestizos ni sangres sucias. Donde sólo la pureza de la sangre tuviera el poder. "La magia es poder"… volvería a sonar mas fuerte que nunca en todos los roncones de la Inglaterra mágica. Sonrió una vez mas, dejando ver su amarillenta dentadura.

- Cuánto tiempo ha pasado – dijo con voz ronca. – parece mentira que …

- Déjate de preámbulos y de discurso baratos – dijo una voz siseante- ¿Estuviste investigando sobre lo que te pedimos?

- Es algo complicado… - dijo retorciendo las manos nervioso.

- ¿Que tan complicado puede ser para ti, un miembro destacado del ministerio, que tiene la confianza de todos, meter las narices donde nadie puede hacerlo mas que tu?

- ¡Silencio! – terció una voz rasposa y gélida, mirando al hombre – las cosas pueden ser mas complicadas para ti, si lo que nos traes son respuestas evasivas… - blandió amenazadoramente su varita – y mucho peor si esas respuestas, obstaculizan nuestros planes…

- Tienen que entender, que la investigación, tuve que ser muy meticuloso y moverme lentamente, para no levantar sospechas…

- ¿Lo obtuviste? – chilló uno de los reunidos que especialmente estaba mas alterado que el resto – solo di que no, y te juro por nuestro señor tenebroso, que te despellejaré de un movimiento…

- Ya basta – chasqueó el que parecía ser el líder – El sabe perfectamente que en esto se nos va la vida… y la de él… - lo miró frunciendo sus finos labios – sabes perfectamente que es lo que te sucederá si nos desilusionas con tu trabajo…

- Por favor… - dijo ya con voz temblorosa…- Deben entender que yo ya no soy el poderoso de antes… lo que ustedes quieren puede estar celosamente custodiado por…

- ¿La sangre sucia de Granger, no? – él asintió – maldito sea el día que se me escapó esa inmunda… - espetó uno de los enmascarados, una inconfundible y desquiciada voz de mujer. El hombre podría reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia.

- Entiéndanme…

- No, parece que el que no entiendes eres tu – dijo otro, apuntándolo con su varita – necesitamos ese aparato, porque de esa manera podemos cambiar muchas cosas que están equivocadas en la historia… sucesos que nos perjudican y que esos malditos mal llamados justicieros de la orden del fénix han dejado de lado en este presente…

- Es muy difícil…

- ¿Pero no imposible, verdad? – rió otro. – ¿ese no es el lema del asqueroso de Potter? Maldita sea, ese sucio mestizo es como un grano en el culo.

- Mas mortal que un grano en el culo – dijo otro – Pero como él mismo dice, ninguna empresa es imposible, si le dedicas tiempo y eres tenaz – dijo otro joven- Merlín sabe lo que he tenido que aguantarlo todo este tiempo. – escupió – a él y ese grupo selecto que integra de traidores de sangre…

- Por eso mismo necesitamos de ti - dijo el líder señalando al hombre desconocido - tienes que traernos ese objeto… porque a partir de eso, muchas cosas cambiarán…. Podemos hacernos mas fuertes, nada nos detendría… - varios asintieron.

- E incluso… - agregó otro que fue interrumpido por la mujer.

- … Incluso podríamos revertir la ausencia de nuestro mas grande y adorado líder… - las sonrisas macabras que aparecieron detrás de las mascaras, helaron la sangre del hombre. Varios lo miraron – y tú tienes que hacer ese esfuerzo.

- Pero...

- ¿Acaso no quieres que nuestro mayor sueño, el librarnos de Potter, se cumpla?

- ¿Pero es necesario…?

- Claro que es necesario – gritó – muerto el perro se acaba la rabia…

- Pero, ¿por que no simplemente lo matan ahora? Por qué es necesario...

- Idiota – dijo uno del grupo, dándole un golpe en la cara lo suficientemente fuerte para que le hiciera sangrar la boca – Si hubiéramos podido reventarlo ahora, lo hubiéramos hecho, pero ese chico es bastante bueno… aparte que tiene ese sequito de lame culos que lo cuida a sol y sombra…

- Debemos encargarnos de él cuando no sea una amenaza para nosotros…

- Y por eso… – dijo uno mas joven.

- Por eso necesitamos ese giratiempo, el único creado por Dumbledore, que permite retroceder en el tiempo años, incluso décadas... – los otros asintieron – nuestro plan no admitiría fallas, porque es el único giratiempo de esa especie que existe – sonrió – si logramos hacernos con él, nada nos detendría… y aniquilaríamos a Potter, antes que haga mas daño… antes incluso que…

- ¿Que su encuentro con Voldemort?

- Exacto… nos libraríamos de sus padres… y con eso nos libraríamos de él, y de su grupo de imbéciles… porque no habiendo un líder natural, ese idiota de Weasley, la loca de su hermana, y mucho menos la mugrosa de Granger, podrían contra todos nosotros y nuestro amo…

- Pero si el mismísimo señor tenebroso, trató de librarse de Potter, aun siendo un bebé y…

- Tienes razón – dijo el líder serio, e instantes después sonrió – aunque el señor tenebroso no contaba con algo con lo que nosotros si contamos… - todos lo miraron con expectación – nosotros conocemos la historia, la profecía y todo lo que viene después… el payaso de Dumbledore de esa época, puede cuidar a los Potter de El señor tenebroso, pero nosotros contamos con el elemento sorpresa… - rieron – y tendríamos que deshacernos de todos ellos antes que se escondan… pero todos nuestros planes se irían por el excusado si no contamos con ese maldito giratiempos…

- Señor…

- ¡Necesito que lo robes! Y te doy hasta mañana en la noche!

- No es necesario… - dijo el hombre.

- ¿Que quieres decir? – dijo el líder con una voz cargada de excitación y ansiedad.

- Que he cumplido mi parte del trato… - sin dejar de temblar, extrajo del bolsillo de su saco un reloj de arena, del tamaño de una snitch dorada, con una delicada llave al costado desde donde podría girarse. Del otro extremo, una llave plateada, - El líder, con una mirada cargada de triunfo, se acercó en dos rápidas zancadas, y le arrebató el objeto.

- Dejen…

- ¿Cómo has podido?

- Aproveché que Granger tenía una importante reunión de su grupo, el ejercito de Dumbledore, y me escabullí sin que nadie me viera, al - departamento de misterios… una vez allí, y con la clave que le saqué por medio del imperio a Samuelson, un viejo inefable que conozco desde mis épocas de gloria, logré entrar y bueno…

- Mis felicitaciones, amigo – dijo el mas entusiasta de los mortífagos, palmeándole la espalda. – Gracias a ti, las hazañas de Harry Potter nunca serán contadas. Por tu esfuerzo, y dedicación, muchos de los mortífagos que cayeron bajo el yugo justiciero de Potter y su grupito, volverán a la vida, mas fuertes, mas violentos… por ti, mi amigo, nuestro gran maestro renacerá, y con él la seguridad de un mundo sin escoria… un mundo donde los magos de sangre pura, tengamos el poder… donde los asquerosos muggles sean nuestros sirvientes esclavos, o mejor – rió – nuestras mascotas…

- Solo debo decirle que…

- Ahora – dijo casi sin prestarle atención al hombre - solo nos resta elaborar nuestro plan de acción… ya tenemos el elemento mas que importante para nuestra tarea… - levantó en el aire el delicado giratiempo – solo nos resta, saber los pasos a seguir… - uno a uno, los hombres enmascarados salieron de la iluminada sala, dejando al hombre solo. Instantes después se acomodó su sombrero color verde lima, y apresuró los pasos por el oscuro pasillo hacia la calle. Una vez allí, la puerta tras él se cerró rápidamente, emitiendo un eco metálico en el silencioso callejón. Suspiró. Su tarea ya estabas hecha, sólo rogaba a Merlín que nadie se enterara de su participación en el maquiavélico plan de los antiguos mortífagos. Si Potter y su pequeño grupo se enteraba…. Era hombre muerto de todas maneras.

* * *

Nota de la autora: aunque no parezca, va a ser un poco duro y violento… y tendra alto contenido erótico… es por esto que he decidido ponerlo en rating M… Aviso para que no haya algún desprevenido.

Si bien este prologo no dice nada realmente de la historia… la menos plantea la situación a medias… el primer capitulo espérenlo… ya vendra.

Saludos a Todos!

silvia


	2. capitulo 1

**Hola holaaa! Gracias a todos los que comenzaron a leer esta historia. Se que a partir de aquí se va a crear un poco de controversia, y comenzaran a preguntarse que tanto voy a estirar la personalidad de los personajes a mi antojo… y todos tendrán la razón hasta cierto punto…algunos vana odiarme, otros dirán, no te leo mas y los mas osados seguirán hasta el final… les agradeceré a todos sin distinción.**

**Este capitulo comienza dilucidando algo… no todo, solo algo… y veremos que sucede a lo largo del relato y del devenir de los capítulos… **

**Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo 1**

**Espero que les guste… si no, esperen hasta mi cumpleaños y láncenme con cualquier objeto… solo eviten los filosos por favor!**

**Palabras vulgares hay en el relato… si no les gusta… bien, es parte de la trama, okay?**

**Capitulo 1**

- Si sigues así lo vas a matar… - la voz cantarina y burlona que sonó en sus oídos lo tenía realmente cansado. Siempre se preguntaba qué carajo le importaba a ella que le estuviera rompiendo el alma al infeliz… Harry siguió golpeando al sospechoso. Sentado a horcajadas sobre su pecho descargaba sus constantes frustraciones… al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que el tipo ya no se iba a escapar… ni mover… de hecho, ni siquiera iba a decir una palabra por un tiempo. La patada que le avisaba que debía dejar la detención para sus compañeros, llegó desde la derecha y lo hizo caer de espaldas al lado del pobre desafortunado. – Bien, Potter… - dijo Ginny, al acercarse al detenido – lo dejaste fuera de juego… otra vez – tocó su cuello – al menos no lo mataste… esta vez… - bufó- odiaría pasar la noche realizando el papeleo… - lo miró con desdén - y salvando tu culo... para variar... - suspiró sarcásticamente - una vez mas – sonrió burlona, mientras pasaba encima de Harry, y buscando su varita en su saco, ataba al desdichado criminal con el hechizo _incarcerus_.

- Bésame el culo, Weasley… - el sonido ronco de la voz de Harry le hizo darse cuenta a Ginny que su interlocutor estaba muy enojado.

- Si, ya quisieras… – susurró, mientras observaba de reojo a Harry ponerse de pie. Era alto. No tanto como su hermano Ron. Claro que Ron debía tener al menos un metro noventa y cinco… eso hacía a Harry un ejemplar de ocho centímetros menos, lo suficiente para sacarle a Ginny dos cabezas… o más. Claro que ella no era precisamente una mujer alta… más bien era delgada, y un tanto pequeña. Hecho por el cual envidiaba profundamente a Hermione, que pasaba holgadamente el metro setenta. Algunas eran suertudas hasta en la estatura, pensó.

Mientras atendía junto a Hermione Granger, su colega y compañera no solo en la academia de Aurores, sino también en la escuela de sanadores, Ginny se preguntaba cuando sus vidas se habían comenzado a desmadrar como hasta ahora. La vida después del final de la batalla y el final de Voldemort, que tanto deseara, se había ido literalmente por el retrete. Ya no mas Ginny y Harry… ya no mas dulces fantasías acerca de una vida perfecta al lado del hombre que adoraba… el hombre por el cual, había esperado meses… por el que había dado todo… el mismo chico que sin siquiera sudar o tener remordimientos, la había traicionado… Suspiró. Tal vez era tiempo de dejar esos dulces recuerdos del pasado, allí precisamente, en el pasado, y darse por enterada que la vida como era o más bien como imaginaba desde niña, ya no podía ser… Ellos prácticamente se odiaban. Ya no quedaba amor, ni amistad entre los cuatro hasta hace algunos años inseparables compañeros de aventuras. Ya no quedaba nada de aquellas inocentes almas… La guerra y el dolor por las pérdidas humanas se había llevado todo lo bueno que había en ellos… y lo poco que quedara lo habían enterrado en lo mas profundo de sus mentes. Ahora solo había eso, rencor, malos tratos, insultos y en los mejores casos, y rogando por ello, indiferencia.

Si, pensaba Ginny con pesar, desgraciadamente ya no quedaba nada de esos chicos buenos... el trío de oro y ella, estaban enterrados hasta el cuello en el fango debido a las desiciones del pasado. Harry, de ser el niño que sobrevivió, el hermoso niño de oro de Dumbledore, el bueno y valiente salvador del mundo mágico, se había convertido en un personaje oscuro, indolente, que no escatimaba en acciones, buenas o malas, para lograr su cometido. Se había largado escapando de sus fantasmas, y regresado completamente cambiado, aun con sus fantasmas a cuestas. Bebía en exceso, y era un traidor, pensó Ginny; y la traición se paga con creces… Y Harry había pagado muy alto el precio de su traición, nada más y nada menos que con la vida de su único hijo, y ahora se encontraba encerrado en un matrimonio con una desquiciada. Ron... su bueno e inseguro hermano… amaba a Hermione por sobre todas las cosas, pero el muy imbécil no tenía los cojones para decirlo en voz alta y mucho menos para jugarse por su felicidad… y su inseguridad lo hacía alejarse cada vez mas del objeto de sus desvelos y relacionarse con putas pagas… solía decir que las putas pagas, al menos demostraban afecto hasta que se acababa el turno… y él era feliz así… o eso creía. Allá él con su mundo de fantasía. Hermione en cambio, literal y figuradamente fue una idiota. Después de aquel terrible beso dado a las apuradas en medio de la batalla, y al no tener respuesta del estúpido de Ron, se aferró a lo malo conocido... Krum, y fue otra que pagó alto el precio de sus desiciones… al primer intento la obligó a tener sexo… según ella, no estuvo mal… según el presentimiento de Ginny fue una mierda… a tal punto que meses después, Hermione, dejó al imbécil con los testículos en las manos, saliendo intempestivamente de aquella relación, solo con una maleta cargada con sus cosas, su dolor, y la férrea desición de ser una completa frígida… bien por Hermione. Tampoco podía decirse que Ginny era una joyita. Ginny había amado con todo a un único hombre en su vida, lo había esperado, teniendo fe en su amor. Harry lo era todo para ella y esperaba que ella fuera todo para él también… solo que se equivocada de cabo a rabo. No pudo entender que Harry no comprendiera su dolor y su depresión con la muerte de su hermano Fred. Ginny después de todo lo pasado en Hogwarts aquel fatídico e histórico dos de mayo, entró en una especie de trance, olvidándose de todo el mundo y encerrándose en su dolor… no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y mucho menos de pensar en futuro… condenada idiota… Fue Ron quien la sacó de esa burbuja de lastimosa autodestrucción. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día. Llovía a cantaros, como después llovería en su vida. Si, odiaba a su hermano por haberla golpeado contra esa realidad… cuando le dijo que Harry se casaba… con Romilda Vane… la muy puta se había salido con la suya y había atrapado al chico de oro con la mas efectiva de las trampas… un embarazo. ¿Y Ginny qué había ganado? Mas dolor… al menos el golpe le sirvió para despertar; y fue en ese momento que comenzó a VIVIR, así, con letras mayúsculas… ya no quedaba nada de la buena de Ginny, de sus sueños… todo había sido pisoteado, golpeado, asesinado… y a Harry también lo enterró… su amor, sus ilusiones, todo estaba por debajo de una capa de desilusión y odio… si, odiaba a Harry. Perder la virginidad no fue lo mejor, pero fue el principio de una carrera de relaciones ocasionales… con muggles de preferencia, esos no recordaban… y eran fáciles de olvidar. Estudiar también fue otra de las vías de escape. Fue auror y sanadora… todo un logro para ella y Hermione, que también luchaba como ella con sus demonios. Y ahora, para matar la monotonía era bailarina desnudista en un club de Londres muggle. Sonrió con ironía. No, no era exactamente una valiosa joya… pero si era una Weasley contenta de ser simplemente una barata bijouterie… y lo más gratificante de ello, era que se lo refregaba a cualquiera que tratara de reprochárselo… "si, es cierto… soy puta, ¿y qué?"

- Si ya terminaste de revisar a este infeliz, deberíamos sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo para un mejor interrogatorio… - dijo Harry limpiándose de la boca un hilillo de sangre, volviéndo a Ginny a la realidad.

- Querrás decir que lo llevarás para terminar de sacarle los dientes… - respondió Ginny con sarcasmo. Harry, harto de su parloteo, la levantó de las solapas de su tapado oscuro, y la acercó hacia su cara hasta estar nariz contra nariz.

- Deja de joderme la existencia, maldita perra… estoy hasta las pelotas de tu sarcasmo – la apretó mas – o la cortas con tu estúpida cháchara, o te largas de la escuadra… de todas maneras paso de ti – Ginny le dio un golpe en la muñeca, pero Harry no aflojó el agarre.

- ¡Suéltame maldito borracho! – dijo ella y al no hacerle caso, le dio un puntapié con sus botas. Harry gruñó y la soltó, haciéndola trastabillar hacia atrás – hago lo que quiero, y no sigo las ordenes de un pobre imbécil como tu…

- Basta ya, Ginny – dijo Ron poniéndose entre los dos. Ya el tratar de separarlos era para Ronald Weasley una costumbre. – deja de fastidiar a Harry… él sabe lo que hace.

- ¿Por que no te vas a pagar a una puta para que te satisfaga, Ronnie? y quizás puedas hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano y pagarte dos... lleva al borracho de tu amigo… a ver si con la acción, se saca la cara de infeliz que lo persigue…

- Vete a la mierda puta – siseó Ron.

- ¡Y muy feliz por cierto! – dijo ella sonriendo, aunque que Ron le dijera puta le dolía como la mierda.

- ¡Deténganse por favor! – dijo Hermione. Ginny la miró, la buena de Hermione… la santa Hermione… a veces la aborrecía por ser tan puritana – no debemos pelear… somos un equipo.

- Un equipo de primera… de primera mierda… - dijo Harry, acomodándose la campera de cuero. – que sea la ultima vez que me golpeas, Weasley… la próxima vez que lo hagas – dijo cerrando los puños – te juro que voy a devolvértela…

- Harry…

- Hermione, ve a jugar con tu vibrador, y déjame en paz – se alejó- ocúpense de esa mierda de tipo y llévenlo al ministerio… yo ya cumplí mi parte.

- ¡No nos dejes con el papeleo idiota! – dijo Ginny tratando de detenerlo, pero Ron se interpuso – déjame Ron… el maldito hace un desastre, y ahora nosotros nos tenemos que ocupar del resto…

- Ginny… entiende…

- ¡No! – dijo ofuscada – No lo entiendo… casi mata al sospechoso, y ahora nosotros tenemos que encargarnos del trabajo sucio, de salvarle el culo frente al jefe, y tu quieres que lo entienda.

- Ginny…

- Hermione, no te metas en esto… ve masturbarte un rato así te sientes mejor – Hermione la miró con rabia, y ella se sintió fatal… pero no podía frenar lo que ya había dicho.

- Comprende que para Harry la vida es dura, Hermana.

- Claro y para nosotros es una completa felicidad, ¿no? – dijo dolida y rabiosa.

- Ya basta… ya no eres una niña…

- Si, bueno… – dijo soltándose del abrazo de su hermano – si tanto comprendes a tu amiguito, tu encárgate de la mierda que él deja en su camino… ¡yo al igual que él, paso!

- ¡Eres la sanadora en jefe, Ginny! No puedes simplemente abandonar al herido en estas circunstancias…

- Tu también eres sanadora, amiga – dijo empujando a Hermione que trataba de detenerla, sin éxito – ¡puedes hacerte cargo por una vez en tu puta vida de algo, para variar! – y sin decir mas, salió por la puerta y desapareció. Ron, suspiró resignado. Esos dos nunca iban a cambiar. Miró a Hermione.

- Sabes que ellos no quisieron decir…

- Lo dijeron... – dijo seria, tratando de curar algunas heridas del detenido - y aunque tu no digas nada, piensas igual… - lo miró. Ron solo bajó la cabeza. No decir nada entre ambos también era una costumbre. Hermione suspiró – tal vez debamos dejar esto como está, y tratar de arreglar lo que estos dos siempre se encargan de arruinar o estropear…

Cuando había logrado salir un poco de la mierda en la que se encontraba hace años, Harry había decidido alejarse de todo, y pidió un traslado a la remota Argentina. Allí, comenzó a beber en abundancia… y lo había convertido en un hábito doloroso y necesario. Necesitaba estar borracho así, como estaba ahora, sentado en ese bar de mala muerte, con la sexta copa de whisky en la mano. En Argentina, los borrachos tenían un dicho muy popular entre ellos… "la vida es una curda absurda"… y la curda, una jerga muy porteña, era la borrachera. Si, estaba borracho… la mente nublada en alcohol era mejor que los pensamientos que lo atormentaban cuando estaba sobrio… Su hijo… su adorado y pequeño hijo… el charco de sangre, sus ojitos abiertos, vacíos de toda su hermosa vida… y la muy hija de puta de Romilda, riendo desquiciada con el cuchillo en la mano… y sus palabras cargadas de odio… _"ahora comprenderás que se siente amar a alguien a quien nunca tendrás para ti… a alguien que nunca va a devolverte su amor, como tu que no me amas como yo te amo…"_ Vació la copa de un trago, y golpeó el mostrador mirando al cantinero… el tipo ya conocía ese gesto… significaba mas alcohol. Se acercó lentamente y le llenó la copa… y dejó la botella. Dentro de una hora, casi sin poder caminar se marcharía... y no sabía donde iba a terminar. Tampoco era que le importaba. Aunque en realidad siempre llegaba al mismo lugar. Aunque hubiera toneladas de intenciones para no caer al mismo sitio… él siempre terminaba allí. Y se maldecía por ser un animal de costumbres.

Una mujer con mirada sugestiva, lo invitaba una copa. El sonrió, sin ganas y negó con la cabeza. La mujer se levantó aireada de la barra del bar… a buscar otra presa. Había aprendido a las malas la lección, hace muchos años. Culpa de esa lección mal aprendida, estaba casado con Romilda Vane… y había perdido al amor de su vida. Recordaba con dolor aquella noche, lo poco que recordaba vale decir. Estaba molesto y dolido con Ginny. Todos habían perdido de alguna manera un ser querido ese fatídico día. El había perdido mas… y por esas muertes había prometido vivir. Había vuelto de la muerte por ella. Y ella se había encerrado en su dolor, aislándose de todos, no permitiendo que nadie la confortara… no permitiendo que él la consolara. Y estuvo días, semanas, y meses… y él cansado de esperar decidió castigarla… Ron y él habían sido invitados por Seamus Finnigan a una fiesta. Y bebió… rió y charló con muchas chicas, sin ninguna mala intención… a pesar de que estaba molesto con Ginny, le era absolutamente fiel… y bailó. Y ahí estaba Romilda Vane… ella se acercaba sonriente, amistosa, con esa maldita copa en la mano. Y él bebió… y se olvidó completamente de todo… lo siguiente que recordó fue estar completamente desnudo en la cama de Romilda… y sintiéndose como una mierda. Había engañado a Ginny con la peor chica de la escuela. Y meses después, Romilda llegaba con la noticia… Iba a ser padre. Suspiró mientras se metía otro poco de licor. Nicky había sido lo único verdaderamente puro en ese matrimonio. Su hijo era el ser más hermoso que podía recordar… Nicky… y Ginny. Buscó la botella y se sirvió otra copa. Para esa época Ginny lo odiaba… y se mostraba con un tipo y otro… había dejado de ser la pura y virginal Ginevra Weasley para convertirse en una… Pero a él le quedaba el consuelo de Nicky. Trató de ser un esposo para Romilda… pero algo en ella hacia que Harry la rechazara… y cuando Nicky tuvo seis meses de edad, Harry no soportó mas la convivencia y le avisó que se marchaba de la casa, que se separaba de ella… y fue la gota que la desquició…

Recordaba perfectamente esa noche que llegó a casa luego de una misión. Ron estaba a su lado, porque iba a ayudarlo a recoger sus cosas y largarse de esa casa. Por supuesto, antes de marcharse a la misión había peleado con su esposa. Harry le comunicaba que al volver de su misión se marcharía… y la discusión con Romilda había surgido debido a Nicky. Ella lo odiaba. Siempre decía que Nicky era la "cosa" que lo separaba de Harry... y Harry estaba seguro que su hijo estaría mucho mejor con él que con su madre.

Esa noche, Harry y Ron cruzaban la puerta de entrada hablando de su fallida misión. Habían estado una semana buscando a ese maldito mortífago que se les escapaba cuando estaban a punto de atraparlo. Cuando abrió la puerta de casa, algo le hizo erizar el pelo de la nuca. El silencio era mortal… llamó a Romilda, pero solo escuchó el sonido de una risita desquiciada… y cuando entró en la sala… La desgracia se cernió a su alrededor y le apretó la garganta… ni siquiera pudo gritar. Afortunadamente estaba Ron a su lado. Romilda estaba sonriendo con su bebé agarrado de los pies, y su pequeña garganta chorreando sangre… ya no lloraba. Solo tenía los ojitos abiertos. La desgraciada había matado lo que mas amaba. Y ahora reía… y blandía el cuchillo. Si tan solo hubiera tenido la lucidez para matarse ella misma. Ron la detuvo y llamó al ministerio. Harry solo tuvo fuerzas para tomar el cadáver de su hijo en brazos y llorar… solo llorar. Y su mundo se acabo allí, con la vida de su hijo.

Ahora estaba en lo más hondo del barro. Borracho y sin ninguna expectativa de vida… casado con una mujer de la cual no podía divorciarse. La ley mágica lo prohibía… maldita ley mágica y sus sucios vericuetos. Fue por eso que comenzó a retorcer la ley e interpretarla de la peor manera. Aunque a sus compañeros de equipo no les gustara, él no iba a ser esclavo de unas simples palabras formuladas por una parva de viejos que no tenían ni idea de lo que era enfrentarse al mal. Le valía un cuerno que lo miraran raro. Que sus antes mejores amigos lo miraran con recelo y lastima... y ella... mejor no pensar en ella. Ginny era como una jueza ejecutora… lo condenaba con su mirada… con sus palabras. Le escupía su odio cada vez que podía. En un principio Harry no decía nada… pero después de todo, él no fue el único culpable de su fracaso como pareja. Fueron los dos… ella también tuvo parte responsable. Bebió con rabia. Y ahora ella lo odiaba… y él la odiaba… y ella vivía moviendo su hermoso culo en un bar, provocando a otros hombres, acostándose con otros hombres, y él… apretó la copa con tanto odio que la rompió, logrando que los comensales a su lado lo miraran raro. Suspiró. _"suficiente para mi… la próxima copa no seré dueño de mis actos. Mejor abandonar ahora, que lamentarlo después…"_ se levantó con pesar, lanzó las libras al mugriento cantinero y acomodándose el cuello de su chaqueta de cuero salió a la calle… quizás, esa noche fuera diferente… quizás esa noche, no terminaría donde a menudo terminaba… quizás esa noche, no tendría que flagelarse mirando lo que una vez tuvo y perdió… Miró hacia el cielo estrellado… pidió fuerzas a su hijo que seguramente sería una de esas brillosas estrellas… y partió sin rumbo fijo. A las pocas cuadras se lo tragó la noche con su oscuridad.

El hombre, salía muy contento de su oficina del ministerio. Había logrado su cometido y ahora su cámara en Gringots tenía unas cuantas bolsas de galeones más para gastar. Su mujer era muy exigente en cuanto al dinero… y su amante mucho mas. Sonrió de manera libidinosa. Ahora tendría la posibilidad de que su querida Paulette no le sangrara el bolsillo y su esposa se enterara... Estaba tan distraído pensando en como su nueva queridita iba a agradecerle su nuevo collar de diamantes, que no se dio cuenta cuando se abrió el elevador y la figura, que menos esperaba ver, le impidió el paso. Sonrió como si nada, pero el otro hombre no acusó recibo de su falsa sonrisa. Lo miraba con rabia.

- Samuelson… - dijo el hombre, fingiendo sorpresa – que raro verte por el ministerio a estas horas…

- No finjas sorpresa, bastardo… no creas que no se lo que has hecho… - el hombre comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con su sombrero verde lima.

- Samuelson… amigo… no tengo idea de lo que hablas…

- No lo sabes – el hombre se le abalanzó, e intento asirlo por las solapas de su traje a rayas - sabes perfectamente lo que has hecho… y tengo intenciones de detenerte.

- No se…

- ¡Basta ya! – dijo colérico - anoche creíste salirte con la tuya y sin embargo, estoy aquí…

- Samuelson...amigo…

- ¡No me llames amigo, traidor! – le escupió la cara - eres tan patético que pensaste que con un tan pobre hechizo desmemorizante, lograrías que no recordara…- sonrió – pero lo hice… logré recordar… y te recuerdo querido "amigo" que la utilización de un hechizo imperdonable, está penado con prisión en Azkaban de por vida.

- No se de que…

- Y se que me obligaste a decirte donde estaba el giratiempos… y pude constatar que lo has robado… no se para qué diablos quieres ese valioso instrumento – lo miró con asco – pero no creo que algo bueno surja de ti… - continuó y lo soltó, cuando la puerta del elevador se detuvo en el atrio – y te aseguro que cuando kinsley y los chicos de Potter lo sepan, no tendrás esa sonrisa de suficiencia que has logrado perfeccionar a lo largo de los años… yo voy a acusarte. – y dándose la vuelta, salió presuroso. El hombre comenzó a sudar. Sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que el plan en un punto fallara. Y Samuelson era el punto que más temía… por eso, no lo pensó dos veces… así como el líder de los mortífagos decía "muerto el perro…" Sonrió mientras sacaba la varita de su abrigo. Samuelson ya había tenido una buena vida… nadie lo iba a extrañar en el mundo de los vivos… sin embargo… algunos requerían su presencia en el mundo de los muertos. Al menos se convenció de eso, cuando miró a un lado y al otro del hall central del ministerio, buscando posibles testigos. El guardia de la puerta no se encontraba en su lugar. Sonrió, la suerte aun estaba de su lado.

- Samuelson… - el viejo inefable se dio vuelta – me parece que no vas a decir una palabra de nuestra charla…

- Estás… - los ojos del inefable se abrieron de par en par. El hombre con el sombrero verde lima sonreía – no te atreverás… no puedes estar tan corrompido para…

_- Avada kedabra_… - el rayo verde impactó de lleno en el pecho del pobre Samuelson y lo lanzó cerca de las chimeneas, con el rictus de sorpresa en sus ojos y su boca abierta… no pudiendo creer lo que el hombre había hecho. – lo malo de todos en el ministerio Samuelson, - dijo guardando su varita en su abrigo - es que nadie da un centavo por lo que puedo atreverme o no… - rió – solo que la mayoría se equivoca… ¡y tu puedes ver que tanto se equivocan! – rió mas. Se acomodó el sombrero verde lima, se abotonó el abrigo y tomando polvos Flu, desapareció por la chimenea, silbando complacido… pensando que ahora si, había atado todos los cabos sueltos del plan...

* * *

Nota de la autora: si hay algún error tanto gramatical como ortográfico, perdonen… estoy a full con la escuela y no tengo tanto tiempo para corregir tanto como antes… pero quiero dejarles algo para leer… comentario, los que deseen, buenos y malos seran recibidos, pero siempre con respeto por favor!

Sobre lo del hijo e Harry… Romilda mata a Nicky, su hijo, con el único deseo de lastimar a Harry… en el psicoanálisis, este tipo de patología se la define como el síndrome de Medea:El psicoanálisis plantea la existencia del "síndrome de Medea", usado por la criminalística para definir un tipo de delito en el que uno de los progenitores mata a sus hijos para vengarse del otro progenitor. Su origen se remonta a la historia de Medea, la mujer de Jasón, un héroe de la mitología griega.

En pocas palabras, Medea y Jasón fueron un matrimonio feliz hasta que este conoció a la hija del rey Corinto, por quien dejó a su mujer y a los dos hijos que había tenido con ella. Para vengarse del desamor y el abandono, Medea decide matar a sus hijos con el principal objetivo de producir dolor en su marido.

Para justificarse, la asesina segura que los mata para no dejar en manos de sus enemigos "Lo mas querido", y llega incluso, a decir que en sus dediciones, "impera la pasión", como si eso la liberase de la culpa. Finalmente, los niños son asesinados y Medea termina quitándose la vida. Eso si, Aquí La yegua de Romilda, no tiene los cojones para matarse…

Comentarios… a gusto y piacere…

Saludos Silvia


	3. Capitulo 2

**HOA! No tengo intenciones de que alguno de los que leen este fic lo hagan precisamente hoy o los días venideros, y mucho menos les voy a pedir que lo hagan teniendo el estreno de las reliquias de la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina. Es mas… yo no estaré revisando los reviews hasta el sábado, porque: 1- El jueves 18 como todos saben es mi cumpleaños; 2- lo voy a festejar yendo al cine a ver las reliquias mortales; 3- no creo estar lo suficientemente sobria los días siguientes para ponerme frente a la computadora y leer…**

**Mas allá de todo, los que se aventuran y lo leen se los agradeceré.**

**Si pensé que con Amor por contrato iba a ser mi único fic que creara controversia, bueno, me he equivocado… Este, según los comentarios que me han dejado ES PEOR! **

**No se alarmen por las palabras malsonantes o epítetos… acaso nadie las dice? Y las escenas violentas… okay, hasta ahora no hay ninguna… **

**Agus, una de mis lectoras me dijo que había cambiado mi manera de escribir… un tanto esperanzadora. Bien, casi todo el mundo me dice que escribo un tanto cursi y decidí incursionar en otra cosa… Agus, amiga, parafraseando a una gran escritora "huesos Potter" solo diré que "las cosas pasan por una razón" todo lo que puedes ver que ha sido de la vida de nuestros personajes favoritos, tiene un porque… y que no necesariamente puede sostenerse o mantener ese tenor a lo largo de la historia… pueden cambiar o no. Pero eso depende de cómo se vaya desarrollando la historia… hasta ahora, todo es gris casi tirando al negro, veras que en este capitulo se dilucidan algunas cuestiones que a varios les ha causado prurito… como la actitud de Ginny (mas que nada su manera liberal de vivir la vida)**

**Bien para no explayarme mas en justificaciones les dejo el capitulo… espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Capitulo 2**

El sonido de los golpes en la puerta del camerino la sobresaltó. Y estuvo a punto de meterse el delineador en el ojo. "maldición" murmuró. Estaba aun molesta por el resultado de la misión. Creía que el tiempo de los _Dumby's boys_, era historia. Aun recordaba cuando Shacklebolt, los había reunido en su oficina de Ministro, tan pulcra y tan solemne, y les había comunicado a Ron, Hermione y a ella, que formarían un grupo de especial de aurores…

"_La oficina estaba en silencio. Kinsley estaba tratando de parecer tranquilo pero cambiaba la mirada de uno a otro, como tratando de que el momento pasara lo mas rápido posible. Ginny estaba molesta porque esa maldita reunión los tendría ocupados un cierto tiempo y en el bar donde había comenzado a bailar hace apenas dos meses, le descontarían la noche. Y aunque ganaba lo suficiente, y a pesar de que le encantaba el dinero, más le gustaba cumplir con sus obligaciones._

_- Espero que esta bendita reunión no se alargue mucho… - resopló cerca del oído de Hermione – ¡Hoy es viernes, y las propinas son las mas gordas! – Hermione la miró incrédula._

_- No puedo entender como…_

_- ¡Me gusta bailar y desnudarme! – sonrió – deberías probarlo Hermione… Quizás te quites esa cara de reprimida que tienes desde que lanzaste por la ventana a Krum…_

_- Eres… - el carraspeo del ministro les hizo entender que estaban distraídas, y él había dejado la aburrida introducción._

_- Bien… como ustedes saben, es necesario que tengan en cuenta que…_

_- Disculpe señor ministro – dijo Ginny ya impaciente – me parece que hablo por los tres cuando le pido por favor que vaya al grano – Kinsley la miró inmutable – tengo cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para perder... _

_- Bien – se sentó en su estrafalario sillón de ministro – el motivo de la reunión es que desde hace tiempo hemos detectado movimientos sospechosos de los antiguos mortífagos… y están reclutando nueva gente… "Sangre nueva," dicen en sus reuniones clandestinas. Es por esto que con la anuencia del Wizzengamot, hemos decidido crear un cuerpo especial… solo cuatro aurores especialmente entrenados; y ustedes son los mejores aurores del escuadrón… nada los corrompe, nada los conmueve… Quisiéramos que formen parte de este pequeño grupo un grupo de elite… solo cuatro, y…_

_- Y eso en términos de efectivo… - dijo Ginny mirándolo directamente a los ojos – a cuánto nos referimos Señor ministro._

_- ¿Efectivo?_

_- Galeones, señor ministro… - dijo sonriente –imagino que ser parte de ese tan importante escuadrón, como usted dice de "elite", supone estar tiempo completo a merced del ministerio… ser llamados a altas horas de la noche, sin días feriados o libres o fines de semana… eso insume tiempo y esfuerzo de nuestra parte... y mi tiempo vale, señor… con todo respeto._

_- Si… por supuesto que su salario crecerá considerablemente señorita Weasley…_

_- Cuánto… -dijo secamente._

_- Bien… - dijo carraspeando nerviosamente – el doble de salario… mas las horas extras – Ginny sonrió._

_- Ahora nos entendemos…_

_- Si señorita Weasley… si hubiera sabido que todo para usted es el dinero…_

_- Bien, los muggles tiene un refrán señor… - él la miró expectante- "por la plata baila el mono…" – Kinsley rió a carcajadas…_

_- Si, creo haberlo escuchado._

_- Y si mal no recuerdo, – dijo Hermione – usted dijo un grupo de cuatro… y aquí solo somos tres._

_- Bien – dijo mirando hacia la puerta, y luego a su reloj pulsera – dentro de unos minutos tendré una respuesta a ese interrogante señorita Weasley… - En ese instante la puerta de roble se abrió y su secretario asomó la cabeza, nervioso. Ginny dio vuelta la cabeza e ignoró a su hermano mayor._

_- Señor, ya está aquí…_

_- Hazlo pasar Percy… - el secretario salió presuroso y kinsley se acomodó la delicada túnica que llevaba puesta – La persona que entrará dentro de unos instantes, será el jefe de la escuadra… tendrá plena libertad para hacer y deshacer las directivas que se les darán y él será el comandante… - la puerta se abrió abruptamente, y a Ginny se le cayó el mundo. El estaba nuevamente en Inglaterra. Había vuelto de su autoimpuesto exilio, a cualquier lugar donde haya decidido marcharse, luego de la muerte de su hijo Nick. Estaba más alto de lo que lo recordaba, más pálido, y con un aura más oscura. Lo odiaba. Hacía mas de dos años que no lo veía… y maldito corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y tan fuerte que hasta tuvo miedo que lo escucharan. Hermione, como siempre saltó a abrazarlo, pero no recibió la misma efusividad… los ojos inexpresivos, al igual que su sonrisa fría… Harry era un muerto viviente._

_- ¡Harry! – dijo Hermione – hace tanto tiempo…_

_- Dejemos las efusividades Hermione... – miró a Kinsley – supongo que este es el grupo del que estaré a cargo… - miró a Ron, que solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo. Y luego clavó sus ojos verdes en ella. Ella le sostuvo la mirada… - Weasley – y nada más… solo la indiferente mención de su apellido y se dispuso a decir como sería el método de trabajo._

_- ¿Tendremos un nombre? – interrumpió Ginny, mas por interrumpir que por otra cosa. Harry la miró de arriba a abajo, como despreciándola. Eso hizo resurgir en ella toda la rabia y el dolor… y recordar la traición. _

_- Tú eres buena inventando nombres… - solo dijo apoyándose en el escritorio y cruzando los brazos… tenía brazos fuertes… - haz tu magia…- le dijo. Y ella recordó: aquellas noches inolvidables en la sala común, cuando él venía agotado y se recostaba en su sofá favorito frente a la chimenea, y apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo… y le repetía esa frase… "haz tu magia" y ella acariciaba su despeinada cabellera, y le daba pequeños besos en la sien, en la mejilla… en sus labios… Maldijo al bastardo por hacerla recordar._

_- ¿Qué les parece "la elite del fénix"? – dijo Hermione – creo que estaría bien._

_- Si – dijo Ron al fin, abriendo la boca – me parece bien…_

_- A mi me da igual – dijo Ginny – lo único que me interesa es la paga…_

_- Bien – dijo Kinsley – ahora que ya nos conocemos, tenemos que encontrar un lugar físico._

_- El cuartel de aurores estará bien – dijo Harry – somos cuatro pelagatos, no necesitamos una mansión o algo por el estilo…_

_- Deberíamos rever la cuestión de la lealtad… y de la fidelidad… hay algunos que son propensos a la traición… - bien, lo dijo, y se ganó la mirada de odio de Harry... ella lo miró desafiante – digo, como Kinsley dijo que nosotros éramos incorruptibles… y LEALES…_

_- Si, ¿por eso eres una puta bailarina desnudista, verdad? – dijo Harry acercándose. – eres tan incorruptible como yo supongo…_

_- Quizás si… pero a ti deben agregarte el titulo de maldito traidor de mierda… ¿como esta tu querida esposa Potter?_

_- Maldita…- Estuvo a punto de darle un golpe, cuando la voz de kinsley tronó._

_- ¡YA BASTA! – todos se quedaron quietos – ¡me importa una mierda los problemas del pasado entre ustedes…! ¡lo único que debe importarles a ustedes mocosos del demonio es que el mundo mágico los necesita! ¡las fuerzas oscuras están levantándose nuevamente y necesitamos lo mejor de lo mejor para combatirlas!_

_- Solo te diré una cosa Kinsley. Puedo aguantar los comentarios insidiosos de mi equipo, puedo soportar trabajar a cualquier hora… con cualquier espécimen – Harry miró al ministro con rabia – pero quiero carta blanca en los asuntos de la elite… no voy a dar explicaciones acerca de la forma en que llevo a cabo las investigaciones y mucho menos la forma de interrogar o detener a los sospechosos… no voy a ser esclavo de una puta ley que los culos secos del Wizzengamot crean conveniente para bien de los magos… me cago en los derechos de los mortífagos…entre ellos y yo, yo estoy arriba de la cadena alimenticia…_

_- Harry… _

_- Creo que la reunión ha terminado… - y sin decir nada mas salio de la oficina. Los otros tres saludaron al ministro y salieron detrás._

_- Harry…- Hermione fue la primera en romper el monótono y apabullante silencio reinante entre ellos - necesitamos hablar, reunirnos para ponernos de acuerdo como vamos a organizarnos_

_- Maldita sea Hermione, olvide cuan rompe pelotas eres con esto de la organización… quieres organizar, bien, organiza tu gaveta, tu closet… ve a darle de comer al gato. Yo lo único que necesito es un trago… - miró a Ron – ¿vienes? – Este asintió._

_- Bien… - dijo Ginny sarcástica – se van de putas, yo me voy a trabajar..._

_- Si, - dijo Harry frío – ve a menear el culo en tu lindo trabajito extra._

_- Vete a la mierda… _

_- Hace rato que hice ese viajecito… estén atentos a mi patronus… cuando lo vean, me importa una mierda lo que estén haciendo... – miró a Ginny – y con quien lo estén haciendo… solo quiero lealtad_

_- Si, como si tú fueras leal…_

_- Bésame el culo Weasley…" _

Y así había comenzado esa maldita idea de trabajar juntos… a pesar de los rencores y las asperezas. Y eso lamentablemente trajo aparejado el resquebrajamiento de la amistad, la hermandad o cualquier cosa que los uniera en el pasado. Habían dejado de ser cuatro amigos inseparables para ser cuatro infelices solitarios que apenas se toleraban.

Habían pasado más de cinco años desde la creación de la _**elite del fénix**_. La sorpresa hace cinco años había sido volver a verlo y más sorpresas traerían aparejadas su actitud y su falta de compromiso con la vida… la suya propia. Harry era un temerario hijo de puta. Admiraba esa actitud pero a veces se pasaba de la raya.

Nuevamente el golpe en la puerta la hizo volver al coqueto camerino que le pertenecía en el bar donde trabajaba. Era un salón donde de jueves a domingos se desnudaba en frente de desconocidos. La paga no era mala, pero lo que mas le gustaba era sentirse mirada, y por unos minutos amada. Suspiró para borrar de su mente la rabia que le amargaba la boca cada vez que se enfrentaba a Harry. Esa noche debía sonreír, y entregarse a los hombres que pagaban para verla.

- Adelante… - dijo mientras se empolvaba la nariz y sus suaves pecas desaparecían bajo el maquillaje.

- Hola preciosa… - La voz masculina un tanto aflautada de la dueña del bar, la hizo sonreír y mirar a través del espejo. La enorme figura de Bella, envuelta en un hermoso vestido un tanto transparente de color rojo, su peluca rubia, y su vibrante sonrisa no escondían para nada que, durante el día, Bella era Steve Kloves, un pobre tipo con delirios femeninos. O como decían en los bajos fondos, un travesti de pura cepa. – Tu incansable admirador secreto ya se encuentra esperándote…

- ¿Otra vez?

- Como cada viernes en la noche… y también vendrá el domingo… pobre tipo – Ginny sonrió mientras se aplicaba el labial rojo fuego.

- Pobre tipo porque es mi admirador…

- ¡No! – dijo dandole un suave golpecito en el hombro – lo digo porque nunca ha tenido los cojones para acercarse y pedir un baile privado…

- Quizás hoy tenga suerte… - dijo sonriendo con picardía. La risa gruesa y rica de Bella, reverberó por el pequeño espacio. Ginny se levantó de su asiento. Tenía puesto un demasiado sugerente conjunto de colegiala. La camisa blanca y transparente dejaba en evidencia un delicado sostén de encaje y seda de color blanco, una vieja corbata a rayas color Burdeos y mostaza, adornaba como al descuido la desabotonada camisa, y la pequeña falda a cuadros, gentileza de Hogwarts, la hacían ver inocentemente sexy, y fatal… Harry le había dicho alguna vez que con ese atuendo estaba para el infarto… Bien, provocaría un par de ellos a la audiencia masculina esa noche. _"esta va por ti Potter"_ pensó. Completaba el disfraz unos zapatos con tacones aguja de color negro – ¿Crees que estoy bien?

- Vas a matarlos… - dijo acariciando el cabello peinado con una simple coleta. – Mas que nada a tu admirador incógnito...

- ¿Aun no se deja ver?

- No… solo pide una botella del más caro alcohol… un vaso y espera…

- ¿Me espera?

- Al parecer… he estudiado su rutina cada vez que viene. – Bella se acerco a su oído y le murmuro confidentemente, mientras cruzaba la mirada con Ginny por el espejo - Te observa, detrás de esas gafas oscuras puedo imaginar sus ojos grabando cada parte de tu hermoso cuerpo – Ginny sonrió satisfecha - … bebe demasiado, no pierde un solo movimiento que haces, y luego se marcha…

- ¿Se marcha?

- Sip, se marcha cuando tú enganchas un tipo… paga en efectivo y ¡adiós!

- Bien… veremos que hace ahora cuando lo elija a él… - rieron.

- Eres una pequeña zorra… - dijo abriendo la puerta para ayudarla a salir hacia el pequeño escenario. Era su pequeño ritual… ser acompañada por la "pequeña Belle."

El escenario no tenía dimensiones enormes, pero lo que más le encantaba era el contacto directo con el público. Después de un semicírculo bordeado de luces, había una pasarela y al final un circulo y al medio de este un caño para bailar. Siempre la ponía nerviosa el momento previo… el escuchar los silbidos de la muchedumbre y las palabras subidas de tono… Bella salía a escena a tranquilizar a las bestias, y presentarla. Y un segundo después, cuando la música comenzaba a sonar, los nervios desaparecían y las luces cegadoras, le impedían observar a los lobos hambrientos de carne fresca. El juego de luces hizo que ella pudiera divisar el lugar exacto donde su solitario admirador se ubicaba cada vez que venia a verla… Y tal como Bella le dijo, estaba allí. Tapado largo, oscuro, y con las solapas elevadas, que le tapaban la parte inferior de la cara. Las gafas oscuras, y el raro sombrero ocultaban su rostro… y eso lo hacia interesante. Si quería pasar desapercibido, lograba el efecto contrario. Todas las chicas querían conocer al admirador incógnito. Pero sabían que solo aparecía cuando Ginny estaba en escena. Y Ginny era una chica curiosa, y maldita fuera si no descubría como era, o quien era, ese extraño admirador… quizás esa era la señal que esperaba del destino… una señal que rogara que apareciera desde hace tiempo y le dijera que la vida después de Harry, y sin Harry, tenía sentido y merecía la pena ser vivida…Sonrió y cuando la música de _Prince_ comenzó a sonar, ella salió iluminada por el reflector y comenzó su show…

El ministerio era un mausoleo imponente, inmenso y cargado de la historia que durante años se había forjado en el mundo de la magia. Los enormes cuadros de magos famosos, adornaban los pasillos de casi todos los pisos, y saludaban al solitario caminante a medida que se dirigía al elevador. Kinsley Shacklebolt era un ministro respetable. Había sido propuesto para el cargo de manera interina, instantes después de que Voldemort cayera en manos de Harry Potter. Y debido a su capacidad de mando y de organización, fue elegido como Ministro de magia de Inglaterra por decisión unánime. Ya llevaba tres periodos en el cargo y ninguna nube había oscurecido su vida política. Todo el mundo confiaba en él y todo el mundo creía que seguiría en el cargo mucho tiempo más. El, a pesar de la confianza que todo el mundo le tenía, se mostraba temeroso de lo que sucedía en la actualidad. Algunos mortífagos habían esquivado Azkaban y estaban libres… y aunque los vigilara, tenían la suficiente habilidad para hacer de las suyas y Kinsley era un zorro viejo que intuía que esos mortífagos no estaban quietos… se movían sigilosamente y se reunían clandestinamente planeando, conspirando... Y últimamente estas actividades habían aumentado, a tal punto que ni siquiera su querido equipo de elite, podían con todos ellos.

La puerta del elevador se cerró con él adentro y comenzó a elevarse hacia el atrio. Estaba cansado. Se rascó la calva nerviosamente, pensando en como iba a encarar una nueva crisis, cuando las puertas se abrieron en el atrio. Suspiró. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en los problemas por la mañana. Era muy tarde y necesitaba descansar. Caminó lentamente hacia una de las chimeneas cuando elevó la vista y miró a lo lejos un bulto sospechoso.

- Hola… - dijo con ese timbre tan grueso y rico – Quién esta ahí… - el bulto ni siquiera se movió. Kinsley apuró el paso, no sin antes sacar la varita. A pesar de todo, el puesto de ministro no le había congelado sus dotes de auror. Cuando llegó cerca de la chimenea, abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego la boca se contrajo en un rictus, que denotaba rabia y horror. El cuerpo sin vida tenía esa mirada cargada de sorpresa y horror… Kinsley Shacklebolt no tuvo dudas… maldijo en silencio y sin decir nada mas, elevó la varita y conjuró al enorme lince, su imponenete patronus, que salió presuroso por una de las chimeneas… lo siguiente que hizo fue agacharse y cerrar los ojos del infortunado y entonces lo reconoció – Maldición Samuelson… que diablos te pasó – pasó rápidamente la mano por su calva oscura. – Bien Kinsley… aquí tienes el primer nubarrón en tu gobierno…

Hermione tenía esa maldita y condenada rutina, aun tarde en la noche de leer enormes libros de historia mágica y buscar la manera de arreglar algunos problemas que su tan ajetreada agenda le suponían. Era Auror, sanadora y colaboraba con sus ingeniosas ideas en la seguridad mágica. Y si tenía tiempo, aun militaba en alguna que otra organización a favor de la igualdad en el mundo mágico. Los delirios de juventud sobre los derechos de los elfos y de cualquier criatura mágica, aun continuaba. Sonrió. No necesitaba a ningún hombre en su vida que le infligiera dolor. No necesitaba un hombre que le brindara apoyo. Era autosuficiente.

El llamado a la puerta, la sobresaltó, pero no la sorprendió. Sabía quien era. Siempre llegaba a la misma hora. Dejó las carpetas con todo su trabajo y fue a abrir la puerta. La tromba multicolor, casi la hizo caer. Sonrió. Así era ella siempre.

- ¿Te fue bien esta noche? – Hermione se aventuró a preguntarle, mientras Ginny dejaba tirado el bolso y se quitaba el tapado colorido, y sin darle tiempo a decirle "siéntate", ella se dejó caer con toda su estatura a lo largo del sofá. Hermione, bufó – ¿quieres algo de beber?

- ¿Tienes cocoa? – dijo cerrando los ojos y refregándose la frente – hace un poco de frío afuera…

- ¿Cocoa? – preguntó divertida, mientras movía la varita y una taza de chocolate venía serenamente suspendida en el aire hasta las manos de la pelirroja – Eso no va con la imagen que quieres mostrar…

- muérdeme, amiga… - dijo bebiendo y dando un suspiro placentero… - esto es vida.

- ¿Te fue bien esta noche? – repitió.

- Mas o menos – dijo bajando la mirada – ¿Por que los hombres son tan estúpidos?

- ¿Todos en general o alguien en particular? – Ginny bufó. Hermione se imaginó que el particular era Harry, pero no quiso armar bronca con su amiga…

- Bueno... – miró el contenido de su taza – alguien en particular...

- ¿Lo conozco?

- No... – dijo seria - ni siquiera yo lo conozco… - Hermione se sentó en el silloncito cerca de Ginny y esperó que ella hablara.

- No... ¿no lo conoces?

- Verás – se sentó de golpe y casi tiró el chocolate – es un tipo un tanto extraño…

- Ginny...

- No, espera, no es nada morboso… deja que te explique – suspiró – es una especie de admirador secreto. Llega al bar, se sienta, me observa… siento sus ojos mirando mi cuerpo, mi cara… puedo sentir como lo vuelvo loco con mi actuación… y luego… BAM, se esfuma. Sin emitir una palabra… - Resopló – el muy bastardo tampoco deja propina…

- Ginny…

- Si, por eso es extraño. Me provoca curiosidad…

- ¿Y por que dices que es un tanto extraño?

- Pues… hoy decidí dar yo el primer paso – Hermione la miró sin entender – Prácticamente me le tiré encima… - la miró sonriendo – literalmente.

- No puedo creerlo… - dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Quiero dejar atrás la estúpida Ginny

- Te encargas de dejarla atrás cada vez que puedes…

- ¡Solo de palabra! – dijo molesta – quiero ser diferente... quiero ser una chica mala… una chica mala de verdad…

- No puedes fingir lo que no eres… - dijo Hermione tranquila – tu te encargas de que todo el mundo piense lo peor de ti… Harry cree que…

- Me importa muy poco lo que ese energúmeno piense de mi

- ¿Y Ron?

- Ron es un idiota…

- Te dijo Puta hoy… ¿no te dolió?

- Claro que si... – dijo tomando un almohadón y abrazándolo – es solo que… - su mirada se volvió acuosa y Hermione estaba seguro que iba a llorar, pero instantes después Ginny respiró profundamente y todo rastro de tristeza se esfumó – lo cierto es que comencé a bailar solo para él. Pude sentir su tensión… el deseo que le recorría el cuerpo… y cuando me puse en esta posición – Se arrodilló en el sofá, con las rodillas hacia afuera sentándose en sus talones y meneaba la cadera sugestivamente – y comencé a quitarme la camisa, lentamente, sin quitarle la mirada… - resopló – el muy imbécil se levantó, me tiro un par de libras y …

- ¿Te beso?

- ¡NO, SE LARGO! – Hermione, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas – ¡no te rías! – dijo tirándole el almohadón – ¡hirió mi ego!

- Lo siento… es que… quizás sea impotente...

- ¿Impo… que?

- Que no pueda tener relaciones… que va a verte porque eres su placer visual… pero no puede concretar… ¿entiendes?

- Que no se le… - hizo el ademán con la mano y Hermione asintió – ¡Merlín, me tocan todos! – dijo riendo. Miró a Hermione que reía a su lado. Por un instante se sintió como aquellos años en la escuela, cuando juntas conversaban de las cosas de la vida, de la escuela y se reían de Ron de Harry, o de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. – Me gusta venir a tu casa…

- Solo porque tengo chocolate.

- No – dijo recostándose nuevamente – me siento...

- Si, yo también – dijo Hermione entendiéndola sin palabras.

- Oye Hermione – dijo con los ojos cerrados – lamento lo de esta tarde…

- No es necesario Ginny

- Si, lo es – la miró – te ofendí… herí tus sentimientos… fui un tremendo asno. Lo lamento… es solo que Harry…

- Saca lo peor de ti…

- Cada vez está peor… cualquier día va a hundirse y a hundirnos en el proceso…

- Cualquiera puede entender su situación.

- Eso le pasa por traidor…

- Ginny…

- ¡Es verdad!

- Nadie se merece pagar una traición con la muerte tan cruel de su hijo… - Ginny se mordió el labio – Nadie… ni siquiera el mas cruel de los traidores…

- Bueno... pero el se buscó la zorra con la que se casó…

- No sabes la historia…

- No necesito conocerla…- dijo levantándose y comenzando a caminar por la sala - no me entendió, y me engañó con la más perra de las perras…

- Si lo se, pero…- el timbre de la puerta ahora si las sorprendió a las dos.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó Ginny con voz sugestiva – es que al fin dejaste tu período de celibato… o tu frigidez…

- ¡Dijiste que no ibas a molestarme con eso!

- Perdón – dijo inocentemente – vea ver quien es o echará la puerta abajo. – Hermione se acerco hasta la puerta y observó cautelosa por la mirilla sorprendiéndose del visitante.

- Merlín...

- ¿Que? – dijo riendo - ¿el mago mas famoso de todos los tiempos está a tu puerta?

- Bueno… no es Merlín precisamente… pero muy famoso es… – Abrió la puerta y sonrió – ¡Harry!

- Mierda… - murmuró Ginny.

- Hola Hermione – dijo el haciendo una mueca vacía que simulaba ser una sonrisa - ¿Estás… sola?

- Eh…

- ¡Pregúntale si está borracho! – dijo Ginny tan alto que Harry la escuchó. Y la mueca fue a desdibujarse en un rictus cargado de seriedad.

- Lo lamento… yo pensé que…

- ¿Estás ebrio? – preguntó Hermione.

- No… y gracias por el voto de confianza… - pasó sin que su amiga lo invitara y se quitó el saco – deja la puerta abierta… Ron está cerrando el ascensor.

- ¿Qué, reunión de equipo? – dijo Ginny mirándolo sospechosamente – es raro…

- ¿Que es raro? – dijo ya molesto por la insistente observación…

- Que estés a estas horas sobrio…

- Por que no… - La entrada de Ron cortó la discusión.

- Hola todo el mundo… - dijo sonriente – ¡ey enana, también por aquí!

- ¿Qué paso hermanito… la puta de esta noche era de buena calidad?- Hermione gimió.

- Estás de un humor estupendo por lo que veo – le respondió Ron.

- Bueno… tuve una buena paga.

- Te revolcaste con alguien que valió la pena… - pregunto Harry con rabia.

- Bueno – dijo sonriente – eso depende… si lo haces a las apuradas y contra una pared… ¿Se puede denominar revolcón?

- Ginny… – dijo Hermione tomando los abrigos de sus amigos y colocándolo en el armario.

- Está bien amiguita… no peleas en la casa… ¿por las dudas tienes seguro contra desastres?

- ¿Tienes algo de comer? – dijo Ron mirando a Hermione. esta se ruborizó y asintió.

- Tengo algo de pizza, y puedo preparar algo…

- Déjame ayudarte – dijo Ginny - si mal conozco a mi hermanito, te devorará a ti antes de que te des cuenta – miró a su hermano mientras acompañaba a Hermione a la cocina, y le guiñó un ojo. Ron solo movió la cabeza, resignado.

- No se como la aguantas… - dijo Harry mirando hacia la cocina – cinco años soportando su veneno puede mas con mi hígado que todo el alcohol que pueda consumir… Oye Hermione, ¿no tienes algo más fuerte que cocoa?

- Puedes tomarte el alcohol para curar heridas que hay en el botiquín… - gritó Ginny desde la cocina.

- Vete a…

- En el mueble que está cerca de la chimenea… tengo hidromiel y whisky de fuego – dijo Hermione – sírvenos a todos una copa ¿si?

- ¿Que soy tu jodido cantinero?

- Sirve para algo imbécil… - gritó Ginny desde la cocina.

- Mira Weasley… - dijo sirviendo las copas – eres peor que un grano en el…

- Si, felicidades a ti también… - Harry le dio el trago a Ron y este sonrió.

- Solo voy a decirte una cosa Harry... – este lo miró por encima de la copa – algún día, se gritaran todo lo que se tengan que gritar.. habrá un par de bofetones, y luego... BAM… estarán el uno con el otro…

- Sigue soñando Ron.

- La adoras…

- Ya no... – miró hacia la cocina y suspiró – ya no somos los mismos.

- Hay cosas que no cambian Harry – él miro hacia la misma dirección – créeme…

- Estás algo filosófico esta noche – bebió el trago de golpe y volvió a llenar su vaso – ¿era buena?

- Demasiado… - dijo riendo – pero bueno… cuando el dinero se acaba... – suspiró – adiós entusiasmo.

- Es lo malo con las putas – dijo Harry al momento que entraban las chicas con las bandejas.

- ¿Hablaban de mi? – dijo Ginny sonriente

- No, de las putas pagas por necesidad… - dijo Harry – no de las putas por devoción…

- Oh, me quitas un peso de encima… - respondió Ginny con sarcasmo. – menos mal que lo mío es vocación…

- Devoción, vocación… lo mismo eres una puta – dijo Hermione. Ginny la miró y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas junto a su amiga.

- ¿Te fue bien esta noche hermanita? – dijo Ron sonriente. Hacia años que no tenían una noche juntos… ni con un humor tan bueno. Al menos en la media hora que estaban juntos, todavía no se habían ido a las manos.

- Si… - dijo Ginny levantándose y poniendo música en el equipo muggle de Hermione. – Muchas propinas… - eligió una canción tranquila – El numerito de la colegiala sexy, y deseosa de acción es un éxito… Bella me ha dicho que lo haga fijo al menos este mes… los tipos aullaban… y estaba él…

- ¿El?

- Si... – dijo mirando a Harry, que bebía y comía sin prestarle atención – un tipo que me tiene de cabeza… me mira, se excita – Hermione rió al recordar su teoría del tipo anónimo - y luego se va…

- De seguro se da cuenta que eres solo pólvora mojada… - dijo Harry, en tono burlón.

- ¿Quieres probar si solo soy pólvora mojada o pura dinamita? – dijo ella enrabiada, poniéndose de pie y con los brazos en jarra como lo hacia su madre – quizás un numerito como el que suelo hacer, te hace abrir los ojos y no quedarte con la primera mierda que se te ofrece… - Harry se levantó de golpe y quedó a un palmo de su cara. Ginny levantó la cabeza para no dejar de mirarlo. – que dices...

- Antes de tocarte… – su mano formó un puño y tembló. Era un idiota. No solo quería tocarla. Quería probarla, saborearla, amarla… suspiró. No podía. No debía. Era casado. No quería otra catástrofe en su vida.

- No provoquen desastre en mi casa – dijo Hermione.

- Fue una mala idea quedarme… - solo dijo.

- Si, lo fue – dijo Ginny.

- Siéntense y tengamos la fiesta en paz. – Agregó Ron siempre apaciguador.

- No sabía que era una fiesta… Dijo Harry tomando el whisky de un trago.

- Pues solo falta los fuegos artificiales… - Terció Ginny. Se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares sin dejar de mirarse. Ginny sabía que había ido lejos, pero Harry era el culpable. Solo él sacaba lo peor de ella. Y eso era bastante seguido. Antes de poder ponerse un trozo de pizza en la boca, una neblina plateada apareció por la chimenea, y se hizo corpórea con la forma de una gacela. Harry se enderezó expectante, y los demás abrieron los ojos imitando su postura. Que apareciera un lince, el patronus del ministro era el presagio de que algo malo… demasiado malo había sucedido.

- "_**Se solicita a la "elite del fénix", que comparezcan al ministerio inmediatamente. Situación de homicidio… código cinco, repito código cinco… presentarse en el atrio, sector de chimeneas… el ministro los espera. La situación reviste suma gravedad... presentarse inmediatamente este mensaje haya sido escuchado…"**_ – y sin mas el patronus desapareció.

- Era demasiado bueno, para que durara – dijo Ron levantándose de golpe y yendo hacia el armario. Sacó el abrigo de todos, y miro gracioso el de su hermana – solo tu Ginny usas esto

- Idiota… - dijo ella quitándoselo y sin decir nada, movió la varita y cambio el diseño multicolor por su habitual negro de marta cibelina.

- Contigo los defensores del maltrato animal se harían un picnic…

- Es material ecológico zoquete…

- ¿Bien, que creen? – Pregunto Hermione.

- Bueno, es homicidio y es código cinco – dijo Ron cerrando la puerta del departamento. Miró a Harry que inusualmente estaba callado – ¿que crees jefe?

- Algo feo ha pasado

- Que suspicaz... –dijo irónica Ginny. Harry la ignoró.

- Código cinco… eso significa que lo que haya pasado debe ser tratado con la mas absoluta discreción

- Y dicen que eres el jefe... – resopló.

- Cállate Weasley... – dijo peligrosamente cerca de su boca. Ginny lo miró y esperó que el pequeño temblor de tenerlo cerca no se evidenciara – o te juro que…

- ¿Qué, vas a callarme? – respondió. Harry miró lo tentadores labios rosados, tan peligrosamente cerca, y antes de moverse un centímetro y unirlos a los suyos de la manera mas salvaje que pudiera imaginar, dio un paso atrás.

- Los espero en el ministerio – y dando un giro imperceptible dentro del elevador desapareció.

- Cuando vas a dejar de molestarlo… - preguntó Ron.

- Yo no…

- Déjalo Ginny eres insoportable a veces…

- ¿Que creen que pueda ser? – Pregunto una vez más Hermione para evitar la pelea entre los hermanos.

- No lo sé – dijo Ginny – pero concuerdo con Harry – los otros dos la miraron incrédula - ¿que?

- Eres imposible – dijo sonriendo Hermione cuando llegaron al lobby de su edificio – no puedes estar sin pelear con él

- Es un vicio – dijo riendo.

- Algún día se cansará y te pateara el culo hermana...

- Que lo haga y...

- Dejemos de discutir... – tercio Hermione. Ginny suspiró.

- Será mejor que busquemos un lugar para desaparecer… Harry nos lleva ventaja y no queremos quedar como unos tremendos irresponsables... no quiero que me descuente la paga.

- ¿Desde cuando eres capitalista? – dijo Ginny

- Tengo que mantener mi vicio – Hermione lo miró dolida. Luego en el callejón cerca de su edificio, observó como los dos hermanos desaparecían amparados por la oscuridad. Suspiró. Era muy duro ver como los momentos buenos solo eran eso, momentos pequeños que eran arruinados por los recuerdos dolorosos o la triste realidad… se preguntó que nuevo caso tendrían entre manos... suspiró antes de hacer la pirueta necesaria para la desaparición. "_ojala que nuestra próxima misión no sea demasiado peligrosa… odiaría dejar al gato mas tiempo con la vecina."_ y sin decir mas desapareció.

* * *

Nota de la autora: bien… ya saben, lo de Ginny es puro bla bla… nada de sexo con extraños, al menos hasta hace unos años. Tampoco vamos a dejarla a la pobrecita virginal mientras el otro desgraciado suelta la chancleta… igualdad entre el hombre y la mujer! Jejeje. A mi me ha gustado hacer este capitulo… por que? Bueno, porque a pesar de llevarse a las patadas… se buscan, necesitan estar cerca los cuatro. Y eso habla que a pesar de todo necesitan amistad. Espero que les haya gustado y sus comentarios serán altamente agradecidos… si quieren tener una comunicación mas fluida conmigo… pueden seguirme en **twitter**, mismo nickname o en **facebook**.

Saludos Silvia


	4. capitulo 3

**Hola a todos! La verdad es que agradezco los comentarios que van llegando acerca de este fic. No es uno de mis mejores momentos, pero al menos escribiendo la paso bien. Muchas gracias a todos. Saben que esta es la primera vez para mi que me mando con un fic de este estilo. Y esperemos que la cuestión por la que lo puse en rating M, llegue pronto.. aunque no se. Todavía estoy pensándolo. Por ahora va bien por el vocabulario.**

**Ahora si, los dejo… espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 3**

El sonido de las botas de los cuatro integrantes de la "elite del fénix", era lo único que se podía escuchar a medida que se adentraban en los intrincados laberintos del callejón donde estaba la entrada al ministerio. Harry era un tanto paranoico respecto a utilizar siempre la misma entrada. Era de la idea de que cualquiera que vigilara los movimientos de "la elite el fénix" podría atacarlos en cualquier momento. _"Idiota"_ pensaba ella, mientras bufaba y observaba la nuca de su superior. A pesar de todo aun no se acostumbraba a seguirle los pasos. Harry caminaba demasiado rápido y sus movimientos eran muy amplios… aun para su hermano que era mas grande y tenía las piernas mas largas. Ginny y Hermione prácticamente debían ir trotando. En todo el trayecto ni Harry ni los demás, dijo palabra alguna. Pero a pesar de todo ese silencio entre ellos, si realmente se esforzaba, Ginny podía escuchar el mecanismo cerebral de Hermione buscando diferentes opciones de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Ron, iba en silencio. Nunca fue de emitir una opinión sin tener todos los elementos para hacerlo. Y Harry… él simplemente caminaba, pero Ginny sabía que sus ojos no estaban quietos, sus ojos simplemente buscaban algo… algo que estuviera fuera de lugar… o alguien escondido entre las sombras. Cualquier cosa que lo hiciera reaccionar y desatar su infierno interior. Suspiró. Esperaba que no hubiera nada que lo hiciera. Estaba demasiado cansada para ocuparse del papeleo, y de las quejas que estaba seguro los miembros del wizzengamot interpondrían hacia el jefe del escuadrón.

Al llegar a la cabina telefónica muggle al final de la calle. Harry se detuvo y observó hacia el final de la oscura calle. Luego miró a Hermione que sin mediar palabra, abrió la caseta y entró. Ginny observó el callejón. Se sentía una energía rara en el ambiente y le hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca. Miró a Harry.

- ¿También lo sientes? – Dijo casi susurrando. Harry simplemente la miró a los ojos y asintió.

- Si que está frío. – dijo Ron, teniendo la misma sensación. – Maldita noche…

- Entra Weasley – dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar hacia el final de la calle.

- Si claro… ahora tienes un rasgo de caballerosidad…

- Mueve tu culo ahora… - dijo apretando los dientes.

- Por si no te das cuenta, somos cuatro… - él la miró y mentalmente contó hasta diez… si no lo hacía la mataba – ¡no cabremos allí!

- ¡M-u-e-v-e e-l c-u-l-o A-H-O-R-A! – dijo ya olvidándose de la cuenta… solo había podido llegar a seis. Una proeza teniendo en cuenta que era Ginny. Usualmente con ella no llegaba a tres.

- Pero…

- ¡Solo sube! – dijo dándole un empujón – Hermione, da la clave… nos vemos en el atrio. – y cerrando la puerta ahogó la protesta de Ginny.

- ¡I-D-i-o-t-a! – gesticuló con la boca pegada el vidrio, antes de que la cabina desapareciera bajo la tierra.

- Vamos a dar un vistazo al callejón Ron…

- No ganarás nada protegiéndola… - dijo Ron, mientras varita en mano se adentraba a la oscuridad. Un ruido, hizo a Harry erguirse y apuntar con su varita hacia unos contenedores de basura.

_- Lumus máxima_… -murmuró, pero el ruido lo habían hecho unas ratas que al ser descubiertas, huían por las mugrientas calles de Londres. – No trato de protegerlas… solo sentí un aura extraña… no se… y si las despaché, fue porque no iba a aguantar a tu hermana un segundo mas… la próxima, lo juro, la hechizo para que se calle al menos 24 horas…

- En eso tienes razón… - dijo Ron suspirando – cuando quiere es insoportable…

- Lo que significa que siempre es insoportable.

- Antes la querías… - dijo mirándolo de soslayo.

- Vete a la mierda… - La cabina volvió a su sitio y los dos hombres subieron con dificultad. Sus cuerpos ya no eran los mismos que antes y Ron tuvo que aplastarse contra el aparato telefónico. La voz en la cabina les dio la bienvenida al ministerio y les pidió que se identificaran. Ellos lo hicieron, y luego la voz les solicitó la clave de acceso. Fue en ese momento que Ron miró a Harry.

- ¿Tu la sabes?

- Que… - dijo Harry con la voz amortiguada y aplastado contra la puerta.

- La clave…

- ¿Acaso tú no la sabes?

- Pues… no – dijo resuelto y comenzó a reír.

- Pedazo de idiota… - dijo Harry tratando de alcanzar algo en su bolsillo – de seguro te sabes el número de teléfono de todas las putas de Londres, pero no sabes la clave de acceso a tu trabajo.

- Ey, tu tampoco te la sabes… - dijo resoplando – y además si no tuvieras esa loca paranoia de entrar por los lugares mas insólitos, yo lo hubiera hecho por… - el golpe en la nuca le llegó de sorpresa – ¿y ahora por qué me pegas?

- Por imbecil… - dijo alcanzando su teléfono móvil – y además no podríamos entrar por el lugar habitual porque el ministerio está cerrado y esta es la única puerta de acceso… Yo lo propuse y Kinsley estuvo de acuerdo. Las demás están selladas hasta la hora de ingreso del personal...

- Ah – dijo Ron – aun así…

- Hermione… – dijo utilizando el teléfono – si… lo se… - luego su cara se puso tensa – y dile a esa idiota que cuando la encuentre… si, necesitamos la clave de acceso… no… no la recuerdo – bufó – ¿como diablos quieres que me acuerde cual carajo es, la ultima vez que use esta mierda tenía trece años!

- ¿Es dura de entender, no?

- ¡Dile a Ginny que cierre la boca! – gritó – y tu dame el puto número Ahora! – miró a Ron - marca Ron: dos, cuatro… otro cuatro… y luego dos. – Si Hermione, ya lo hicimos… si te callas… bien te lo agradezco… si dile a Weasley que ella también. – cortó con rabia el teléfono y mientras la voz de la cabina volvía a darles la bienvenida, y esta se hundía, Harry apoyó las dos manos en los costados de la cabina – te juro Ron… cuando lleguemos quítame de la vista a tu hermana… estoy a un paso de suspenderla y dejarla fuera de la elite. Ese chico Braxley, es un tanto eficiente… creo que podría ser un reemplazo estupendo – dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

- Hazlo y mi hermana te sacará los ojos…

- Kinsley lo aprobará… - Ron lo miró y estuvo seguro de ver diversión en los ojos de Harry, pero solo fue una ilusión. Harry tenía una mirada vacía, y a través de ella no podía vislumbrarse emoción alguna. Al llegar al atrio salieron rápidamente y se acercaron donde estaba el ministro, junto a su ayudante, Hermione y Ginny. Estas dos estaban agachadas revisando a la victima. Ellas levantaron la vista cuando Harry se detuvo a su lado. – ¿cual es la situación?

- Le frieron hasta los huevos… - dijo Ginny.

- Weasley… ese no es vocabulario de una dama - dijo la voz gruesa del ministro – ten respeto por los muertos…

- Lo siento señor ministro – dijo con fingida pena, mientras codeaba a Hermione que estaba a punto de ahogarse por reprimir la risa. Harry solo rodó los ojos. – Al parecer fue un imperdonable…

- Si, bueno eso lo sabría hasta mi ahijado Teddy.

- ¿Ah, si? – dijo levantándose y plantándole cara - entonces tráelo, ya que últimamente buscas la asesoría de un niño para poder realizar tu trabajo… inútil...

- Basta – dijo Kinsley – hace cinco años que vengo escuchando sus peleas… ¡maduren de una vez!

- Bien – ella se agachó sin dejar de mirar a Harry – es un _avada kedabra_… no hay otros signos de violencia, golpes o heridas punzo cortantes… al perecer lo tomó frío… - Kinsley la miró sin entender – desprevenido…

- Mira sus pupilas Ginny – dijo Hermione. Ginny buscó en su tapado un pequeño aparato, y con él revisó los ojos de la victima…

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Ron a Hermione.

- Es Samuelson… - Dijo Hermione – Markus Samuelson, 79 años, viudo, sin hijos ni parientes cercanos.

- Un pobre infeliz… - replicó Harry.

- Si, lastima que murió – respondió Ginny haciéndose la distraída y luego mirando a Harry con sorna- sino podrías haberle dado la bienvenida al "club Potter" – Harry se guardó la respuesta que iba a darle, por respeto al ministro presente.

- ¿Puedes adivinar la hora de su muerte? – ella lo miró ofuscada.

- ¿Acaso me viste cara de adivinadora? – chilló – soy sanadora, y forense… vete a la mierda o consulta con la profesora Trewlaney si quieres adivinar… - siguió revisando.

- Un día de estos…

- Hijo de puta… - dijo de repente Ginny exhalando aire.

- Que te follen… - le respondió Harry, acercándose amenazadoramente.

- No… - dijo mirándolo con las cejas juntas - mira Potter… sus ojos están algo nebulosos… mierda, puede ser un… - miró a Hermione – ¿imperio?

- Si, lo mismo pensé… - dijo levantándole el parpado superior al muerto, y dirigiendo la luz del aparato de Ginny bien cerca del ojo. – Pero si te fijas…

- El bastardo… no puedo saberlo con exactitud, pero puede que haya sido victima también de otro hechizo - miró a Harry – solo lo sabré con certeza cuando lo descuartice…

- ¡Por Merlín Weasley, utiliza los términos correctos! – dijo Kinsley.

- Bien, cuando haga la puñetera autopsia… - miró a Harry – pero estoy seguro que le hicieron la imperio… aunque logró zafarse, pero no puedo determinar cuando lo hicieron… puede haber zafado instantes antes de su muerte y que su muerte se deba a que ha zafado de la imperio… o que haya sido hechizado hace tiempo y solo ahora haya podido librarse… y por eso lo mataron. – Harry se agachó para ver los ojos marrones sin vida del occiso – fíjate. - Dijo ella, moviéndose un poco para que Harry se acercara mejor, al mismo tiempo lo inundó un persistente perfume a jazmines, tan propio de Ginny... Harry trató de sacar de su mente el perfume, y lo que este provocaba en su libido, y enfocarse en la victima – tiene el velo característico de la maldición imperio, ese velo le da la mirada la expresión de vacío en los ojos… la mirada como perdida, fuera de este mundo… si te fijas, es como si tuviera el velo descorrido a medias…

- Y…

- Eso significa que el pobre tipo además del imperio y de, bueno la asesina, puede que le hayan hecho otro hechizo… - Sonrió – pero lo sabré cuando lo abra, – miró su reloj – y eso será en dos horas… o mas, dependiendo de lo que me encuentre camino al cerebro. – Resopló – fue un tremendo idiota – El la miró.

- Si yo también lo creo… - se levantó – quiero el informe de la autopsia ahora Weasley… - miró a Hermione – quiero saber en donde trabajaba…

- Es Samuelson, ya te lo dije… - suspiró – trabaja – se corrigió – trabajaba en el departamento de misterios… era inefable.

- ¿Si? Bien, quiero saber en que parte del departamento trabajaba… cuales eran sus proyectos – la miró serio – Todo… y cuales fueron los últimos que lo vieron con vida. Que conversó… cuando digo todo, es todo.

- Si, ella ya entendió – dijo Ginny.

- ¿Que crees? – preguntó Ron.

- Creo que el pobre tipo, fue objeto de un imperio… solo basta saber para qué diablos querían manejarlo, o en su defecto qué era lo que el infeliz podía suministrarles… tengo la corazonada de que Samuelson murió porque sabia algo muy grueso… muy peligroso, que puede que involucre a alguien muy importante… – Harry observó como Ginny recitaba un hechizo, y su varita se convertía en un especie de scanner mágico, al que pasaba a lo largo del cuerpo de Samuelson. Luego murmuraba un _"Revelio"_ y de la varita emergía un número.

- Bien… tiene una temperatura de 26 grados… - miró a Kinsley – no debe tener mas de dos horas o tres de muerto.

- Que diablos hacía aquí a estas horas…

- ¿Buscando a su enemigo? – dijo Ron.

- Es posible – dijo Harry – Hermione…

- Pero era inefable… a veces es normal que ellos se queden hasta tarde…

- ¿Más de la una de la madrugada? – Harry sonrió – no lo creo… Quiero informe completo de sus actividades en el día, y en los días anteriores… quiero que haya una revisión de todos las oficinas del departamento de misterios… quiero que se busque si falta algo o algún documento… cualquier cosa… o profecía…todo Hermione!

- Hazlo tu y Ron… - dijo Ginny mientras movía la varita y hacia levitar el cuerpo – Hermione tiene que ayudarme con la autopsia si quieres el informe en dos horas o menos – Harry la miró

- No cuestiones mis ordenes.

- Primero… - dijo levantándose – tu no me das ordenes – le tocó el pecho con la punta del dedo – segundo, si quieres ese informe a tiempo, necesito a mi equipo forense, y como mi equipo forense conste de dos personas, Hermione y yo, ergo… - lo miró burlona – ve haciendo trabajito de campo, amiguito… deja de amoldar tu trasero en una silla mientras los demás trabajan… - Harry le tomó el dedo con fuerza. Ginny sintió la presión pero no acusó dolor.

- Cualquier día de estos… no va haber nada ni nadie que te salve de patearte el culo Weasley… estoy cansado de tu maldito desden… si no tienes la capacidad de seguir una puta orden, puedes irte… Hermione puede hacer el mismo trabajo que tu, y yo me vería libre de soportar tus estúpidos duscursitos de niña ofendida. – miró al ministro - Kinsley sugiero a Braxley… - ahora fue el turno de ella de tomarlo de las solapas, lo que fue demasiado gracioso para Harry porque no logró moverlo ni un centímetro.

- Ahora déjame decirte a mi unas cuantas cosas – lo miró a los ojos – no me interesa tu puta existencia… tengo miles de cosas que hacer en mi vida mas que hacerte la tuya imposible – sonrió – si tanto te molesta mi actitud… dimite – Miró a Kinsley – Propongo a Ron – Miró a Harry nuevamente – tu puedes ser el jefe de la escuadra, pero yo tengo mi equipo forense y tu no tienes ingerencia en él…

- Basta Ya – dijo Hermione – Harry, cuando termine de ayudar a Ginny puedo hacer lo que me pides…

- No – dijo Ron – es demasiado trabajo – tu ayuda a Ginny… - Hermione le sonrió agradecida – solo quiero la lista de los inefables jefes. Y yo voy a llamarlos para averiguar lo de Samuelson y si falta algo en el ministerio.

- Está bien – dijo mirándolo fijamente, tanto que Ron tuvo que bajar la mirada para no delatarse – pero cuando termine puedo ayudarte con las…

- Yo lo ayudaré... – dijo Harry resuelto – ustedes ocúpense del muerto… nosotros veremos que sacamos de allí.

La autopsia les llevó a Ginny y a Hermione, más tiempo del que previeron. Tanto que Harry y Ron se acercaron hasta el pequeño cuarto que formaba parte de la elite del fénix y donde las chicas hacían sus experimentos y sus investigaciones. Harry no entraba allí casi nunca. El olor del desinfectante y de muerte que rodeaba la sala, lo hacía recordar aquella fatídica noche. Tragó saliva al recordar a su hijo y maldijo que en ese lugar no hubiera un poco de licor. Tenía la garganta seca. _Merlín_… suspiró, pensando que Ginny tendría razón y se estaba convirtiendo en un alcohólico. La miró trabajar. Era demasiado diminuta para alcanzar la mesa de operaciones, así que alrededor de la misma había una tarima, que le permitía desplazarse en el cuerpo del infortunado Samuelson como deseara. Si tenía que verle el lado positivo a esa mujer, era buena en su trabajo. Era diestra a la hora de sanar, y cuando se trataba de destripar a los tipos era un as. Ella siempre decía que hacer una autopsia, era como develar el ultimo secreto de la victima antes de morir… y ella era demasiado curiosa para dejar que un muerto se lo lleve a la tumba.

Ron carraspeó fuerte, y eso logró que las dos sanadoras, levantaran la cabeza. Ginny tenía unos lentes protectores con aumento, que le hacían los ojos mas grandes de lo que los tenía… y mas brillantes… y mas… Harry suspiró alejando esa línea de pensamiento que no lo llevaba a ninguna parte. Solo al camino del dolor… Hermione, sólo levantó levemente la cabeza y siguió con sus escritos. Ginny con desparpajo, le tiró un trozo de cráneo a su hermano y este casi cae al suelo de la impresión.

- ¡Por Merlín Ginny! – dijo susurrando y aguantando una arcada. Ginny rio con esa risita tan cantarina… se estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

Ah, hola hermanito – le mostró su limpia dentadura – creí que eras un tacho de basura…

- Deberías tener algo de respeto por el infeliz… - dijo Harry.

- Perdón señor, corrección – dijo mofándose – ¿aun tienes entre tus dedos los dientes del sospechoso de la otra noche? – Harry se puso serio y carraspeó.

- ¿Qué tienes Weasley? – miró su reloj – son casi las cinco de la madrugada y todavía no veo resultados… - Ginny bufó – prometiste darme un informe en dos horas.

- Ey, para el tren amigo… - dijo revoleando peligrosamente el bisturí mágico – tu diste una hora o dos para el informe, yo no prometí nada… - lo miró a través de las gafas protectoras - no suelo prometer en vano.

- Si claro… - dijo con apenas un audible suspiro.

- Y bueno… es un espécimen tan interesante que quiero tenerlo entre mis manos unos minutos mas…

- Quiero el informe ahora…

- ¿Hablaron con los inefables?

- Si, pero son una manga de viejos chochos… -dijo Ron – No tienen ni idea de que puede llegar a faltar…

- Bueno, yo puedo ayudarles – dijo Hermione, sonriendo – veras…

- Tierra a Hermione... –dijo Ginny – sigue con tu trabajo aquí y luego te pones a fantasear con el departamento de misterios.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – dijo Harry.

- El cerebro – dijo levantándolo – ¿aun aceptas donaciones, Potter? – Hermione y Ron rieron. Harry se acercó y se subió a la tarima.

- Quiero observar…

- ¡Quítate de la luz! – replicó tratando de empujarlo con el codo, pero Harry ni se movió.

- Quiero ver que haces…

- ¿Quieres cortar? – dijo ofreciéndole el bisturí… él negó con la cabeza – bien, entonces apártate…- ella volvió a perderse en el laberinto de surcos y cisuras, giros y circunvoluciones del cerebro… - ¿sabes que el cerebro humano extendido mide un metro cuadrado? –preguntó obnubilada. – es increíble creer que semejante tamaño, esté plegado en un espacio tan pequeño como es el cráneo…

- ¿Crees que me importa? – ella lo miró y sonrió con sarcasmo.

- No, de eso seguro… y eso es debido a que tu lindo cerebrito debe tener los mismos surcos y cisuras que el de un perro chihuahua... o sea nada de desarrollo cerebral. – Sonrió - o como el elefante… que solo es masa pero que tiene que batir las orejas para enfriar la sangre que le va al cerebro… y así no se le cocina.

- Puedes continuar sin tener que recurrir a tus absurdos divagues…

- Eres tan redundante Potter – dijo suspirando. Observando los lóbulos meticulosamente, Ginny sonrió y miró a Harry con esa mirada de triunfo que solía hacer cuando encontraba la snitch antes que él en la madriguera. – ¡Eureka! – chilló dando un saltito en el lugar.

- ¿Que encontraste?

- Bien, puedo darte un informe extradetallado, lo que significa que utilizare un sin fin de términos científicos que…

- Ve al grano – dijo exasperado.

- Perfecto jefe. – suspiró – de acuerdo al examen del cuerpo, el viejo murió por un hechizo imperdonable… eso ya lo sabíamos – dijo antes que Harry dijera algo. –la especie de veladura que encontramos en el globo ocular, corresponden a la huella que deja en el cuerpo _Maldición_ _imperio_… y también encontramos pequeños derrames alrededor del mismo, y junto a mi estimada colega, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el pobre viejito – Acarició lo poco de cráneo que quedaba del muerto – luchó contra la maldición, pero su cuerpo era tan débil… - miró a su hermano – tenía tu mismo problema – él la miro sin entender – las neuronas desgastadas… - Hermione emitió una risita singular - no tenia ni fuerza física ni mental para revertir el hechizo… por eso las lesiones… Pero he aquí - manipuló el Cerebro como si fuera una quaffle a punto de ser lanzada a través de los aros – mira – dijo a Harry señalando con su lápiz óptico – ¿ves el pequeño punto, como una mínima quemadura, en el lóbulo temporal?

- Cual es el…

- ¡Este, burro! – dijo señalándole, y poniendo el cerebro bajo una inmensa lupa – aquí puedes apreciarlo mejor.

- Tienes razón… ahí lo veo.

- Bien, eso es una lesión que puede haber perjudicado las funciones que se alojan en el lóbulo temporal... – él la miró sin entender – ¡la memoria bruto! – dijo seria.

- Quiere decir…

- Que el pobre señor Samuelson, fue victima también de un Obliviate…

- Lo que sospechaba – dijo alejándose – quiero el informe escrito.

- Ni lo sueñes…- dijo tirando efectivamente el cerebro como una pelota a un tacho de desperdicios – una vez que lo cosa, seguiré con lo que tengamos que hacer… ya te di el informe verbalmente – lo miró desafiante – no necesitas un puñetero informe que no vas a leer… ni tu ni nadie de este escuadrón.

- no pones el cerebro donde corresponde para que puedan enterrarlo?

- ¿Por que? - dijo seria - ¿piensas que va a utilizarlo en "el mas alla"?

- Bien… olvidalo... - dijo con los dientes apretados. – lo que quiero saber es que hacía el pobre tipo aquí.

- Debe haber una forma de conocer qué diablos hacía aquí, y por sobre todo, quien estaba también dentro del ministerio a la misma hora.

- Kinsley estaba en el ministerio…

- Kinsley no va a matarlo y luego llamarnos como si nada… además, él hubiera tenido mas estilo – dijo Ginny

- No iba a hacerlo aquí en el ministerio… buscaría la forma de matarlo en algún lugar donde no hicieran tantas preguntas… algún lugar sin seguridad…

- El ministerio tiene mucha seguridad Harry – replicó Ron.

- Pero supo donde hacerlo sin dejar testigos de ninguna clase, en el atrio… -dijo Hermione.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Que no hay cámaras de seguridad en el atrio aun… están a punto de aprobarlas para que las coloquen. – Harry hizo su característica cara de enojo cuando alguien no le informaba de algo. Ginny lo miró.

- Hermione junto a un grupo especializado en aparatos muggles, del cual mi padre fue un entusiasta voluntario, implementaron el sistema de cámaras de seguridad que usan los muggles, pero adaptándolas a lo Mágico… El ojo nos observa… - dijo.

- Cámaras de seguridad en el ministerio… - dijo Harry y Hermione asintió – ¿como es que no se de las cámaras?

- Porque no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia, Potter… - dijo Ginny- nosotros nos ocupamos de un aspecto de la seguridad mágica, la seguridad común, va al departamento de seguridad mágica… y nosotros no tenemos injerencia en las cuestiones de seguridad ministerial.

- Exacto – dijo Hermione – nosotros tenemos la misión de buscar mortífagos, y de actuar ante la amenaza de grandes sabotajes, actos de terrorismo mágico, etc.…

- Si hubiera sabido que me iba a convertir en un carroñero… - dijo Ron y luego miró a Hermione – ¿qué hay con esas cámaras… -preguntó- están en todos lados?

- Se que hay en el departamento de misterios…

- ¡Hubieras empezado por ahí Hermione! – dijo Harry y se dirigió hacia el elevador – necesito los videos de las ultimas horas… si Samuelson estaba en su lugar de trabajo… y también quiero los videos de la ultima semana… ¿hay cámaras por los pasillos? – ella asintió – bien, quiero el video de todos los lugares de esta noche… no de las veinticuatro horas – Ginny suspiró aliviada – solo de las cuatro horas anteriores a la supuesta hora de defunción. Allí puede estar la respuesta a nuestros ruegos…

- Yo no rogué nada – dijo Ginny, encogiendo los hombros.

- Es una manera de decir… - contestó chasqueando la lengua

- De decir que…

- Basta ya Weasley… - subió al elevador – ¿dónde Hermione?

- En la antigua sala de audiencias número diez.

- La mierda…

- Si, bueno… al menos después de confiscar los videos podremos…

- Necesitamos la orden del wizzengamot – lo interrumpió Hermione – creo que puedo conseguir los formularios en un minuto o… - dejó de hablar al ver la cara de Harry.

- Me cago en el wizzengamot… - dijo secamente – no voy a frenar mi trabajo por un par de permisos que hay que pedir a esos culos pelados, Hermione.

- ¿No eran culos secos? – dijo Ginny. Harry ni siquiera le respondió.

- Cuando consigamos los videos…

- Podemos verlos en mi casa – dijo Ginny algo dubitativa - Hay chocolate…– agregó mirándolo de soslayo.

- Enfócate Weasley… tenemos un caso que resolver.

- Creo que con una buena taza de chocolate podremos enfocarnos – lo miró – aunque tu si te tomas uno de los tuyos vas a desenfocarte seguro

- Tú me desenfocas… – apenas susurró pero nadie pudo escucharlo. Ginny iba charlando sobre las maravillas del cerebro humano y Hermione refunfuñando sobre los permisos. Ron en cambio permanecía pensativo a medida que llegaban a la sala de audiencias numero diez

- No pensé nunca volver aquí… - murmuró Ron.

- Si, yo tampoco...- dijo Harry dándole un escalofrío – la última vez que estuve aquí… - no dijo nada más. Los demás no trataron que siguiera, sabían perfectamente el día. Fue hace más de siete años… cuando en la silla de acusados estaba su esposa… desquiciada, y la mandaban a San Mungo… y nadie iba a pagar por la muerte de su hijo. – necesito un trago.

- Chocolate es lo mejor… - dijo Ginny mirándolo – al menos te volverá el color a la cara… y te sentirás mejor.

- Si… puede ser – ella mentalmente sonrió – no estaré bien hasta terminar este asunto… tengo el presentimiento que resolver este caso, nos llevará a otro mas intrincado… como un jodido dominó… irán cayendo las piezas, pero no terminaremos de resolver el misterio completo, al menos en un tiempo corto.

- Yo tuve es la misma sensación cuando entramos al ministerio…. – dijo Ron – este caso será el mas difícil.

- Más difícil que los horcruxes… - dijo Ginny. Harry la miró. Sabía que terminar con los horcruxes y luego con Voldemort fue el final de todas las ilusiones, de todos los sueños. No le respondió rápidamente… si era peor que la batalla de Hogwarts, no quería pensar que podía perder… o a quien.

- Si puede ser…

- Bien… - suspiró – solo espero que no tengamos que hacer un sacrificio muy grande…

- Déjate de sandeces y enfoquémonos en resolver este caso…

/

El lugar donde Ginny tenía su departamento era increíble. Nadie podría imaginar que en ese lugar tan lúgubre, vivía una de las mejores aurores del ministerio. Harry miró el frente del edificio y le dio escalofríos. Nunca entendió por que Ginny, ganando una exorbitante suma de dinero, viviera en ese lugar tan peligroso y decadente. Las sirenas de la policía muggle eran el común denominador en la pintoresca barriada de las afueras de Londres. Llegó a la entrada, y tocó el portero eléctrico. La voz cantarina tan característica de Ginny cuando estaba de buen humor, sonó con un dejo metálico producto del aparato.

- ¿Quien?

- Soy yo… - dijo secamente.

- Quien yo…

- Deja de joder Ginny… sabes quien soy.

- ¿Vienes solo o traes la borrachera?

- Vete… - el sonido de la puerta al abrirse., lo dejó con la palabra en la boca.

- Harry… - sonó la voz de Ginny en el intercomunicador.

- Si…

- Bien, tienes que usar la escalera, último piso.

- Es el número doce…- Resopló - tengo que subir doce pisos a pie…

- Si… es un pequeño Loft. – cortó la comunicación y antes de cerrar la puerta, Hermione lo alcanzó resoplando.

- Tenía miedo de que me robaran en la esquina…

- No puedo entender como vive en esta pocilga.

- Así es Ginny,- dijo abriendo la puerta del elevador – siempre queriendo luchar contra los estereotipos…

- No te gastes, - respondió Harry –Me acaba de comunicar que el elevador no funciona… hay que subir caminando los doce pisos.

- Primero, Ginny vive en el piso quinto –Harry frunció el ceño – y acaba de decirme por teléfono que esta mañana lo habían arreglado.

- Que hija de… - Hermione comenzó a reírse mientras Harry subía al elevador y presionaba el piso.

- No debes creer ciento por ciento lo que Ginny te diga.

- Bien, gracias por el consejo. – cuando llegaron al piso. Harry se vio atacado por un calidoscopio de graffitis que adornaban las paredes. Ademas se escuchaban los gritos, golpes y las peleas de los departamentos Vecinos. Golpeó la puerta insistentemente. Se abrió la puerta y Ron rodó los ojos.

- Si hubiera sabido que mi hermana vivía en un basural, ni me gasto en venir… - la diferencia entre el exterior e interior era palpable. El departamento era realmente pequeño. La sala tenía solo un futón, de color negro, apoyado sobre una pared de color rojo fuerte y una mesita de café, un tanto descascarillada. La alfombra delimitaba la sala y el comedor, y mas alla había un pasillo angosto que llevada seguramente a la habitación y el baño. La cocina era ínfima.

- Al menos el basural no sigue aquí adentro. – se sacó el abrigo - dónde…

- Donde tú quieras – dijo Ginny asomándose por la cocina. Harry la miró. Tenía puesto un short demasiado corto, y en sus pies solo llevaba medias largas hasta la rodilla, haciendo conjunto con su personalidad, eran ralladas de colores estridentes. Arriba llevaba una remera grande para su pequeño cuerpo, que se le caía en un hombro, mostrando esa parte del cuerpo femenino.

- ¿Eres graciosa no? – dijo tratando de no mantener la mirada fija en su cuerpo – ¿qué querías lograr?

- ¿Bajar el nivel de tu alcohol en sangre mediante el ejercicio? – dijo riendo.

- ¿Que sucedió? – preguntó Ron

- Tu hermana, la graciosa… - dijo irónicamente – quiso hacerme subir por las escaleras, hasta su departamento, en el piso doce... – Ron comenzó a reír y Hermione se plegó a la burla. Ginny llegó con una bandeja cargada de comida, y cuatro botellas de cerveza de manteca.

- Mamá vino a verme en la semana, y me dejó muchas cosas para comer… - dijo sentándose en un almohadón en el suelo.

- Donde… - Harry la miró – ¿donde diablos me siento?

- En el puff…

- En esa mierda no voy a sentarme.

- Entonces siéntate en el suelo… - dijo tranquila. Harry murmuro una palabra malsonante y se sentó en el puff quedando un poco incomodo.

- ¿No hay café? Es demasiado temprano para la cerveza de manteca - dijo HArry en tono de reproche.

- ¿Ah, si? – dijo ella – bien, me lo dice el tipo que vive con la botella de Whisky debajo de la almohada…

- No voy a caer en tus provocaciones Weasley… - Ella movió la varita y una cafetera humeante llegó desde la cocina. Más tarde, Harry tuvo que utilizar sus reflejos como buscador, para evitar que la taza le diera en la frente… el azúcar, llegó instantes después. – Gracias por tu amabilidad. – ella le mostró los dientes.

- De nada…

- ¿Por que mamá te trae comida y a mi no me lleva nada? – dijo Ron.

- Porque… - dijo pellizcándole la mejilla a su hermano – yo soy su nena consentida... y porque según ella estoy demasiada delgada... – miró a Harry – dijo también que te dará un sermón por hacerme trabajar en exceso.

- ¿Le dijiste que el que estés flaca es por la vida de puta que llevas? – Preguntó Harry y ella lo miró – ¿por que diablos vives en esta mierda de vecindario si ganas tan bien en el ministerio, y supuestamente te pagan bien por ponerte en bolas?

- No me pongo en bolas… -dijo frenética – solo me desnudo…

- Y te follas a quien se te cruza en frente… - dijo casi mordiendo la taza de café.

- ¡Eso si! – dijo sonriente

- ¿Traes a tus conquistas a este… antro?

- No… solo tengo sexo en los callejones adyacentes… así mis gemidos se confunden con un gato hambriento. - dijo irónica y Hermione casi escupe la cerveza de la tentación.

- Serás...

- Bien, todo está muy lindo pero tendré que llamar a mamá para que me envíe una tanda de comida.

- Demasiado hace lavándote la ropa… - dijo serena – ah... mamá me dijo que te hiciera recordar que la próxima vez, guardes tus condones en otro lugar… está cansada de que la lavadora se atasque con las gomitas que dejas en tus pantalones… - Hermione a pesar del nudo en la garganta rio junto a Ginny – eso si, te agradece que te cuides.

- Me lleva… - dijo con las orejas coloradas. Harry sonrió. Recién entonces se dio cuenta al mirar hacia el televisor, las imágenes del ministerio inundaban las pantallas…

- ¿Son demasiadas no?

- Si… - dijo Ginny – a pesar de que quisimos simplificar el trabajo, se nos hace difícil debido a que son demasiadas grabaciones – miró a todos – tendremos que repartirnos el trabajo.

- No hay problema…

- Eso implica que – miró a su hermano – nada de putas – miró a Hermione – nada de reforma élfica de mierda – Ella asintió – nada de alcohol, ni de horas de borrachera sin sentido – Harry no la miró.

- Para ti será sin sentido... para mi es altamente justificado – Ginny trató de que la compasión que sentía por Harry no se notara en sus ojos. El la miró – y tu… ¿dejarás de menear el culo al menos una semana?

- Si, puedo… Bella…

- ¿Quieres decir que ese puto de Kloves, va a darte permiso? – dijo riendo – ¿que hay de tu numerito de colegiala que pegó fuerte en tu tan adorado publico?

- Como sabes…

- Lo dijiste en la casa de Hermione – dijo tranquilo.

- Ah… - sonrió – Bella no tiene problemas… - de repente se quedó callada y con la mirada puesta en la pantalla del televisor… - hijo de puta… - saltó hacia la mesita donde estaba el control remoto… lo tomó rápidamente y detuvo la imagen.

- ¿Que sucede Ginny? – preguntó Hermione. Ginny no le contestó, pulsó el botón de rebobinar y luego apretó el play. – A pesar de nuestra amena charla – dijo sonriendo a Harry – no he dejado de observar la pantalla… y miren qué trajo Santa Claus - en la imagen un hombre con una capa al que no se le podía ver el rostro, caminaba por un extenso pasillo hacia los elevadores… - piso quinto… departamento de Cooperación Mágica internacional.

- Sabemos que hay en el quinto piso... –dijo Hermione.

- Habla por ti – le dijo Ron – ¿que te llamó la atención?

- Mira – en la pantalla, el hombre aparecía de espaldas a la cámara y tomaba el elevador instantes después, un exaltado Samuelson aparecía en la escena. Todos notaron la tensión en su rostro, y la manera de gesticular – parece que no está contento con nuestro amigo incógnito - luego Samuelson se metía al elevador. Puso la grabación en pausa y se dio vuelta para observar a sus colegas - ahora miren la hora de la grabación… - todos miraron hacia la parte baja de la pantalla.

- No hay dudas… - dijo Ron sonriente – tenemos al afortunado que se ganó una estancia de por vida en Azkaban… - frunció el ceño – solo falta saber quien realmente es…

- Es un mago mayor, anciano quiero decir – dijo Ginny – miren la forma de caminar, algo encorvado… tiene peso en el estomago... diría que es corpulento… y lo mas divertido… es un pez gordo por el lugar que se encontraba.

- Se quien es – dijo Harry levantándose de golpe y tomando su teléfono.

- ¿Como puedes saberlo si no le has visto la cara? – dijo ella siguiéndolo. El no contestó. Se limitó a hablar con Kinsley.

- Si Kinsley, aqui Potter. Escucha… lo tenemos… al menos sospechoso es. Estuvo con el occiso a minutos de morir. Si, es uno gordo Kinsley… quiero completa libertad con este… no, te juro que no me voy a propasar… si.

- Quien es – dijo Ginny cuando Harry hubo cortado la comunicación

- Fudge…

- Como… - Harry la cortó mientras le señalaba la pantalla.

- Reconocería ese puto sombrero a millas de distancia…

- Aun debemos pensar que otra opción es que el asesino pudo haber usado poción multijugos…

- Ginny, piensa – ella lo miró – el asesino no buscaba a la victima, por lo tanto cualquiera sea el asesino, no tenía necesidad de ocultarse… Fudge estaba tranquilo ya que con los hechizos y la maldición estaba cubierto… Pero no contó con que nuestro amigo sin vida, fuera tan fuerte mentalmente.

No tanto… recuerda que estaba viejito – dijo Ginny con un dejo de compasión en su voz.

Pero logra zafar de la maldición y el obliviate. Samuelson es quien lo busca, lo encuentra y lo increpa… ve su brillante plan caer en picada. Lo consume la desesperación… Samuelson lo debió amenazar con denunciarlo… Fudge advierte que no hay nadie en el ministerio… y actuó rápidamente… muerto el perro se acaba la rabia.

- Si, pero complicarse así… ¿por que? – Harry tomó su abrigo y le hizo señas a Ron.

- Escuchen – miró a las chicas – ustedes busquen en los tapes del departamento de misterios cualquier paso de Fudge por el lugar… el día, la hora, tienen que chequear las grabaciones de la ultima semana o dos – suspiró – Se que no lo pudiste saber a ciencia cierta Ginny, pero he llagado a la conclusión de que si Samuelson tenía indicios de la maldición imperio a la hora de morir, es que lo hechizaron no mas allá en el tiempo que las fechas que acabo de indicarles. Quiero que busquen a su secretaria… consigan su agenda y verifiquen con quien se reunía…

- Afortunadamente no es Umbridge… - resopló Ginny

- Bien, algo a nuestro favor – dijo Tenso - Ron y yo buscaremos a Fudge…

- No te pases Potter.

- No te preocupes… a este lo quiero vivo y dispuesto… - la miró a los ojos. Estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero se arrepintió – Vamos Ron. - Este no tuvo tiempo más que para manotear un sándwich. Harry ya estaba saliendo hacia el elevador. Ginny detuvo a su hermano en la puerta.

- Ron…- Este sonrió.

- Descuida… pondré especial cuidado en que no sea tan temerario...

- No se por que presiento que este caso no va a ser tan fácil… - dijo Ginny preocupada. Ron le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió.

- Nadie piensa lo contrario… ni siquiera él.- el grito de Harry se perdió entre la batalla de los vecinos de Ginny. Ron se despidió de Hermione y juntos desaparecieron.

- Vamos Ginny, - dijo Hermione – terminemos con estos videos así podremos buscar a la secretaria de Fudge.

- ¿Crees que él lo mató?

- No lo se… solo veo indicios… – dijo Hermione concentrándose en la caja con una enorme cantidad de dvds. – Harry es el de las corazonadas… - sonrieron y juntas comenzaron la búsqueda que los hiciera dar un paso mas hacia la verdad.

**/**/

- Fuiste muy descuidado amigo… - dijo la voz.

- No se de que me hablan… - dijo Fudge.

- Potter está a punto de tocarte las pelotas… - dijo tranquilo y blandiendo la varita – y como sabes, no debemos dejar que Potter te encuentre… eso supondría que mediante sus métodos persuasivos, tu lo llevarías hacia nuestro plan… y como resultado todos nuestros anhelos se verían frustrados una vez mas por la fabulosa "elite del Fénix" – Cornelius Fudge, antiguo ministro de magia, tragó saliva. Sabía que significaban esas palabras… A estas alturas hubiera querido que fuera Potter quien lo descubriera… al menos seguiría vivo.

- Yo… no se… - los miró a los ojos a los tres que aparecieron de improviso en su casa. Los conocía del ministerio… uno de ellos sin mediar palabra lo empujó hacia su butaca, y mediante un hechizo lo ató de pies y manos. Esto lo aterrorizó. - no puedo creerlo de ti – dijo mirando a la mujer.

- Créelo o no, pero no podemos dejar que nuestro plan sea desbaratado nuevamente por ese chico Potter – dijo tranquila – debemos atar los cabos sueltos – blandió la varita – y tu eres uno de ellos.

- ¡No! – dijo perdiendo la compostura - ¡les juro que nadie sabe que yo…!

- El ministerio ha puesto cámaras de seguridad dentro del edificio – dijo uno de los hombres, golpeándolo con el puño.

- Lo se… - dijo tranquilo- por eso lo mate en el atrio aun no las han puesto allí.

- ¡Potter no es un novato inútil! – dijo el tercero –deberías saber que para estas horas, ¡ha confiscado todos los videos de todos los lugares del ministerio! Como dijo nuestra colega, debemos atar cabos…

- Les juro que nadie sabrá que soy…

- ¡Deja de jurar en vano! – la cachetada sonó mas fuerte y el labio de Fudge comenzó a sangrar…- siempre fuiste un estúpido mediocre… siempre tuviste que buscar al maldito defensor de los muggles porque eras tan incompetente… tarde nos hemos dado cuenta que confiar en ti no fue una buena elección…

- No, por favor – dijo suplicante – tengo una esposa...

- A la cual engañas con esa puta francesa… eres una desgracia para la clase mágica… e inservible como ser humano.

- ¡Serás de mejor uso como abono!

Harry y Ron acababan de aparecerse en el jardín de la coqueta mansión de Fudge, cuando una potente luz verde los cegó. Maldiciendo su mala suerte Harry corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta y con un hechizo la abrió, para recibir una maldición que lo obligó a tirarse a un lado de la sala.

- ¡Harry! – dijo Ron, entrando con la varita en mano y lanzando un hechizo de protección.

- Estoy bien – dijo levantándose rápidamente. Miró hacia la escalera donde una chillona mujer bajada rápidamente – detenla Ron… no será bueno para ella que lo vea.

- Deberíamos llamar a las chicas.

- Si, hazlo… ellas podrán ocuparse de los histeriqueos… - se dio la vuelta y mientras Ron se encargaba de la señora Fudge, Harry entró en la biblioteca. Observó cada centímetro y luego puso su atención en el escritorio. Allí atado de pies y manos a un enorme butacón, se hallaba el cuerpo sin vida del otrora ministro de magia. Se acercó para cerrarle los ojos. Ron entraba en ese instante.

- Llamé a las chicas y vienen para acá. – suspiró al ver a Fudge – diablos... Ginny dijo que no toques nada…

- Bien… maldición Ron… - dijo suspirando - llegamos tarde.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Y bien amigos… espero que no haya quedado muy pseudo CSI, la cuestión del cerebro les digo la tenia un poco en duda, hasta que releí un poco mis manuales de neurofisiología y Psicofisiologia… amen de eso, puedo haberme equivocado en algún termino… Saben ustedes que esto es ficción, y nada es tomado tan en serio de la realidad.

Solo algunos pocos se han dado cuenta del papel de Kloves en el fic… jejeje. Creo que varios no saben que ese nombre es sacado del guionista de las películas que "¡asesinó los libros! Bien, le he dado el homenaje que se merece.

Ahora si, espero sus comentarios para ver que hice bien y que hice mal… quizás a algunos les parezca un tanto extraño el fic, pero me encanta escribir y describir las interacciones entre la pareja principal…. Pero a no decepcionarse… ya habrá tiempo para explayarme con la otra pareja…

Ahora si me despido… si quieren saber mas de mi, vayan al twitter, y al facebook… allí me encontraran seguro! Bye!


	5. Capitulo 4

**God… tanto tiempo! Los estaba extrañando… mas de os meses sin saber de mi, y bueno, como para no dejarlos mal, les traigo este capítulo, que la verdad lo desdoble ya que si no hubiera sido un capitulo de casi treinta paginas de Word.**

**Ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos comunicamos. Pasó mucha agua bajo el puente, como dicen por ahí. Me inscribí en la carrera de Letras en la Universidad de Córdoba, pero por razones personales tuvo que resignar mi mayor sueño. La verdad es que estoy un poco desanimada, pero todavía tengo tiempo.**

**Me dejo de divagues y agradezco todos y cada uno de los reviews que me han dejado. **

**Agradezco a mi sobrino Agustín, que me prestó su netbook para poder terminar este capitulo, porque mi computadora "el señor Weasley" está medio pachucha. **

**Como dije este capítulo se desdoblara debido a la cantidad de cosas que se me ocurrieron y que quería que ustedes leyeran..**

**Espero que disfruten de este… muchas revelaciones, pero nada de lo que ustedes quieren!**

**Capitulo 4**

Ginny estaba demasiado enojada cuando llegó a la mansión Fudge. Primero había dejado la "calidez" de su hogar y se había aventurado al frio inglés con solo un pequeño abrigo. Y ahora, con sus shorts, sus medias a rayas, y sumado a que solo había atinado a ponerse unas llamativas pantuflas ante la premura del caso, estaba muriéndose de frío. Resbaló en el escalón de entrada de la casa, y solo el brazo de Hermione la salvó de caerse de culo. Su amiga le sonrió y luego entraron rápidamente a la casa.

Ginny podía escuchar los chillidos desesperados de la mujer de Fudge que sonaban ahogados en el piso superior. Maldecía esa parte del trabajo en especial, e hizo una nota mental para que Hermione se encargara de la tarea de contención. No soportaba el llanto, el dolor de los parientes de las víctimas. Aun si las victimas a quienes esas personas lloraban, fueran sospechosos de asesinato como Fudge. Sonrió a su hermano, que miró de arriba a abajo su atuendo. Y ella tuvo ganas de darle un golpe en su burlona cara.

- Sabes, si te tardabas diez minutos en vestirte no habría problemas… -sonrió – el muerto no iba a irse a ninguna parte… -Ginny iba a decirle donde podía irse él precisamente y no era un lugar tan alejado donde teóricamente Fudge había ido a parar, pero solo pudo castañear los dientes de frío.

- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo Hermione, salvando la situación.

- Llegamos tarde… apenas pudimos cubrirnos… lograron escapar. - dijo secamente – Harry quiere que se ocupen de la vieja…

- Se mas respetuoso Weasley – dijo Ginny – ¿Dónde está el fiambre? – agregó casi sonriendo a su hermano. Ron chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Y me lo dices tú?

- Dejen las discusiones... y las bromas de tan mal gusto – dijo Hermione, dando un bufido – yo me ocuparé de la señora Fudge, y tu Ginny ve a ver a la víctima.

- ¿Desde cuándo me das órdenes? – preguntó Ginny un tanto ofendida – la última vez que estuve en el ministerio… - la miró- yo era tu jefa…

- Bien, podrías recordarlo… - dijo Hermione con sarcasmo. Ron rio burlonamente.

- Cállate Ron… - dijo a punto de golpearlo seriamente - si tu hicieras un porcentaje de tu trabajo, hubieran llegado a tiempo y Fudge a esta hora estaría en el ministerio respondiendo a tus preguntas…

- ¿Vino Shacklebolt? – dijo Harry asomándose por la puerta de la biblioteca. Luego observó a Ginny- ¿y tú qué haces vestida así?

- ¿Qué crees? – sonrió- vengo así, por las dudas puedo levantar un par de clientes…- dijo irónica, y Harry frunció el ceño, señal que le indicaba a Ginny que no era momento para bromas – El idiota de mi hermano me dijo que era suma urgencia, código cinco…

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – la imponente figura del ministro apareció por la puerta de entrada, sorprendiendo a todos. Un par de aurores novatos, observaron a Ginny y Harry blanqueando los ojos, tuvo que quitarse su largo abrigo y ofrecérselo. Ella lo miró y le agradeció en silencio. – Pensé que necesitarían ayuda.

- Sé que usted es el ministro y que quiere que esto se acabe rápidamente, pero antes de traer a novatos con exceso de hormonas, debería al menos consultarme… y no creo que usted sepa la real implicancia de los hechos… - dijo Harry. Luego miró a los aurores – ustedes dos, lárguense… mi equipo puede hacerse cargo de este asunto… - los aurores miraron expectantes al ministro que asintió con la cabeza, y luego desparecieron – con el debido respeto señor ministro, nadie más que nosotros tiene que saber lo que ha pasado aquí… - le hizo señas para que el ministro lo acompañara hasta la biblioteca. Cuando, rodearon el escritorio para ir hacia el sillón, el ministro largó un suspiro nervioso.

- Por Merlín… - dijo Kinsley pasando su oscura mano llena de anillos por su cabeza rapada. – Esto se está poniendo cada vez más…

- Teníamos la corazonada que íbamos por la pista firme – dijo Harry, un tanto desapasionado – esto nos hace retroceder más que avanzar…

- Deberíamos haber dejado a los novatos Harry – dijo el ministro – así podríamos llegar al meollo de este asunto lo más rápido posible. – Ginny se acercó hacia Harry y se quedó mirando al muerto.

- Creo que no señor ministro… - dijo serena. Kinsley Shacklebolt sonrió.

- Sé que se creen autosuficientes… - comenzó a decir pero Ginny levantó la mano interrumpiéndolo.

- No se trata de autosuficiencia… - dijo rápidamente y luego miró a Harry. Este la miró y asintió. – la razón de que solo usted y la "elite" deben tratar este tema, es porque… - miró el cuerpo de Fudge aun atado a la silla - está implicado alguien del ministerio… o varios… – El ministro lanzó un resoplido incrédulo – si tenemos en cuenta que en el primer asesinato, si logramos comprobar que Fudge es el autor, está implicado un ex ministro nada menos, el que mató a Fudge sabía que podríamos acercarnos a él, y el o los autores…es alguien bien conectado al ministerio o que pertenezca a él y tenga muy buena influencia…

- Fueron más de dos lo que estuvieron aquí esta noche, Weasley – aclaró Harry.

- Exacto… los que estuvieron aquí, seguramente, han sabido de algún modo que nosotros tuvimos acceso a ciertos datos, que podrían acercarnos a la meta… y por esa razón no les quedó más alternativa que deshacerse de los cabos sueltos y actuaron… justo delante de nuestras propias narices. – se agachó, y con un movimiento de varita desató a Fudge de su mortal prisión – pobre tipo…

- No tan pobre, si logramos conectarlo con el asesinato de Samuelson…

Fudge mató a Samuelson, Weasley – dijo Harry- lo que hay que averiguar, es por qué lo mató y para qué lo necesitaba.

- Bueno – dijo agachándose y pasando la varita por el cuerpo de Fudge – solo sabemos que Fudge está bien muerto… no tiene ni veinte minutos…

- Si, y pon en el informe que fue amordazado… - agregó Harry. Ella bufó. Odiaba que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

- Y no olvides mandonearme y hacerme ver que fue golpeado con salvajismo – dijo mirando la cara del muerto con sangre. Harry resopló antes de contestarle – se ve que jugaron un poco con él antes del trabajo final.

- Fue un imperdonable… - Dijo Harry, y Ginny lo miró sonriendo.

- Bien, Einstein… una mas y recibirás ese maldito premio muggle que te dice que has descubierto algo bueno para la humanidad…. Cómo se llamaba… ah, premio Nobel a la inteligencia mágica…

- ¿Puedes centrar tu atención en esto un maldito minuto?- dijo Harry – estoy harto de escucharte… harto que cada vez que tengamos que ponernos serios, tu abres la boca para decir una estupidez tras otra… realmente a veces parece que fueras el enemigo…

- Si lo soy, al menos si para ti… - dijo ella levantando la mirada y observándolo con rabia, mientras Harry abría cajones del escritorio de Fudge - pero a pesar de lo que digo, sabes perfectamente que soy profesional en lo que hago.

- Solo no me fastidies con tu estúpida vocecita… a veces llegas a enfermarme. – dijo y Ginny, ni siquiera lo miró. Realmente nunca le gustó que Harry la tratara como una niña pequeña, mas en frente de alguien como Kinsley Shacklebolt. Podía entender que Harry se molestara con su constante discurso para volverlo loco. Pero tampoco era para tanto. Tenía un par de cosas que decirle, pero también estaba de acuerdo con Harry en que debía avocarse al trabajo. Pensó que el momento no era el adecuado para decirle a Harry donde podía irse, él y su maldita manera de reprocharle su actitud. Así que se dedicó a revisar a Fudge. El pobre tipo además de ser golpeado en la cara, podía tener algunas otras heridas que no podían verse a simple vista. La cara de horror de Fudge, le dio pena… a pesar de lo que pudiera ser la víctima, siempre tenía esa idea de que las personas, cualquiera sea la naturaleza de su conducta, no se merecían la muerte, mucho menos una muerte tan violenta. Al cerrarle los ojos no dejó de pensar en ese hombre. En lo que era no hace mucho tiempo, y en que lo convirtió una naturaleza egoísta y avara… Quizás no haya sido el mejor ministro, pensó, al tiempo de que le desprendía la bata y la camisa del pijama, pero no era malo. Era inútil o mediocre para el puesto. Nada que ver con Kinsley Shacklebolt… de Scrimgeour, no tenía datos de su idoneidad, pero Kinsley era un buen modelo de ministro. Suspiró. Lástima que los funcionarios como Kinsley Shacklebolt, solo se daban unos cuantos cada cien años.

- ¿Por qué habrán tenido la necesidad de golpearlo? Si ya tenían pensado matarlo… - suspiró – tengo que llevármelo y revisarlo…

- No creo que haya necesidad de una autopsia señorita Weasley. – Kinsley dijo con su voz grave y pausada – tenemos que pensar que es un alto funcionario y antiguo ministro. Sabemos cómo murió. Solo debemos concentrarnos en por qué lo mataron y quienes lo hicieron.

- Usted es el ministro, señor… -dijo ella, poniéndose de pie.

- Espera… - dijo Harry – revísale el antebrazo izquierdo. – agregó al tiempo que hacía un esfuerzo poco común al abrir el último cajón del escritorio. Tiró con fuerzas, y al deslizarse por la fuerza, todo el contenido del mismo cayó al suelo. Miró a Ginny esperando uno de sus ácidos comentarios, pero al parecer, Ginny había captado el mensaje de no joderlo a la hora de trabajar. Solo lo miró sin emitir palabra. Colocó el cajón sobre el escritorio, y comenzó a revisar el contenido del mismo. No había nada significativo.

- ¿Para qué quieres que le revise el brazo?- preguntó Ginny.

- Por las dudas… - la miró- en realidad es una corazonada… la maldición imperdonable es un signo de los mortífagos, y como hay una especie de resurgimiento de esos bastardos en estos últimos años… -miró a Kinsley mientras carraspeaba – bueno, ¿solo hazlo si?

- Por las dudas… – ella murmuró un tanto ofuscada – ah, revisa la parte de abajo del cajón…

- ¿Qué? – dijo arqueando las cejas. Ella bufó.

- Si el cajón estaba atascado, es porque quizás haya algo adherido a la madera debajo de este… - lo miró sonriendo un tanto melancólica – Fred solía esconder allí las cartas de sus conquistas para que mamá no las encuentre… - ella bajó la mirada. Harry quiso darle una palmada en su hombro, sabiendo cuanto le dolía a Ginny recordar a su querido hermano Fred; cuánto le había costado resignarse a su muerte, una de las razones por la que ellos habían terminado su relación, y la causante de todos los males que vinieron después. Por la muerte de Fred, ella se aisló y él cometió la peor estupidez de su vida, casarse con Romilda Vane y con ello ganarse un pasaje a la infelicidad absoluta. Pero el intento de reconfortarla, solo quedó en un mero deseo de su mente. Ginny sacudió su cabeza y todo el dolor fue muy bien escondido en su clásica faz de "me importa una mierda el mundo y sus habitantes, hago lo que quiero." Harry dio vuelta el cajón y sonrió. Debajo de este, pegado con una cinta adhesiva muggle, se encontraba una pequeña libreta. La despegó rápidamente y comenzó a leerla con detenimiento.

- ¿Tiene algún detalle sobre algunos mortífagos? – dijo Ginny. Harry la miró arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Por qué crees que debía haber algún dato de mortífagos en esta libreta?

- Bueno… - lo miró sonriente – ¿tú qué crees? – Ginny levantó el brazo izquierdo de la víctima, para que los dos hombres lo miraran. Debajo de la manga de la bata y el pijama, podía verse la asquerosa calavera y la serpiente. Símbolo que daba por cierta la duda de que Cornelius Fudge, respetado ex ministro de magia, y director de dirección de cooperación mágica internacional, tenía una doble vida.

- Merlín… – dijo Kinsley sin poder creer lo que veía – de todos los funcionarios del ministerio, era del único por el que podría haber puesto las manos en el fuego.

- Bueno... – dijo Ginny con un tono un tanto burlón – le aseguro que no debería hacerlo por ninguno… menos con este descubrimiento y las dos muertes… - suspiró- algo grande se está cocinando, y no es nada bueno, si para lograrlo o para encubrirlo, tienen que eliminar a dos personas… y tengo la corazonada de que van a seguir… Si no paramos esto va a ser una avalancha de muertes… dejó el brazo. – ¿encontraste al fin algún dato revelador en esa libreta?

- Pues no, no hay ningún nombre de mortífago…. – dijo arqueando una ceja y luego hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. – aunque, si esta Paulette Duprees, a la que Fudge denomina, _gatita golosa_, es mortífaga…

- ¿_Gatita golosa_? – dijo Ginny dando arcadas – que viejo verde… -suspiró- la doble vida de nuestro querido ex ministro era completa: desgraciado infiel… y mortífago. Alguien tendría que decirle a la doliente esposa, que Fudge fue una mierda en vida para llorarlo en su muerte…

- ¿Podría ser que la marca tenebrosa fuera de antes?- preguntó Kinsley Shacklebolt.

- Si fuera de antes, se vería un tanto borrosa… ya que el que las inventó y solía marcar a sus vasallos, está bien muerto – los miró - Voldemort - dijo Ginny. Los otros asintieron – He estudiado las marcas tenebrosas de los antiguos mortífagos y aquellos a quienes hemos dado cuenta en este último tiempo con el resurgimiento de estos bastardos. Las nuevas marcas no son tan perfectas como las hacia _voldy baboso_, y aunque podríamos estar días discutiendo si son buenas, a mi modesto entender, no dejan de ser solo una burda imitación. Obsérvenla detenidamente– agregó señalando los trazos del tatuaje - la tinta se ve claramente además de ser de distinto color… las antiguas eran negras. Este tiene un tono verdoso oscuro. Y es nueva… no tan reciente, pero nueva al fin… no era mortífago en la Segunda Gran Guerra Mágica, no solo por la marca sino porque luchó junto a papá. – Suspiró - ¿qué carajo le pudo haber pasado para que se haya desviado de camino?

- ¿Sabrá algo la esposa?- preguntó Harry y solo al ver la rigidez en el cuerpo de Ginny al enderezarse supo que se había equivocado de pregunta.

- Vamos Potter – dijo ella levantándose de golpe y encarándolo – Cuando los tipos como Fudge andan por la senda incorrecta, las ilusas y engañadas esposas son las últimas estúpidas que se enteran de la triste realidad de ser unas perfectas cornudas… – lo miró a los ojos con rabia – te lo digo por experiencia… - Hermione entró en la biblioteca seguida de Ron. Miró la escena y suspiró. Esos dos no se darían tregua jamás.

- Bien… la pobre señora, se marchó a la casa de una hermana… estaba destrozada…

- Yo que ella no derramaría una sola lágrima por una mierda como Fudge... – dijo Ginny saliendo por la puerta, y desapareciendo de la escena del crimen.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Era mortífago…- dijo Harry aun mirando hacia la puerta por donde Ginny había desaparecido - y acabamos de descubrir que Fudge tenía una amante… -Hermione entendió y solo miró a Harry, aunque este decidió que era un buen momento para bajar la cabeza.

- La pobre señora Fudge…- dijo Ron – No sabe nada. Dijo que llamaron a la puerta, hace aproximadamente una hora o más, y que el elfo le informó a Fudge que tenía visitas… no dijo quienes eran. Y el elfo también está muerto… lo encontré en mi inspección en la cocina. Le rebanaron la garganta… trabajo sucio.- tragó saliva - Bastardos.

- Merlín…

- Así es… - dijo Hermione - la mujer no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo Fudge en el ministerio… y por lo que acabas de comentar, tampoco sabía de su otra vida – sonrió - Dijo que tenía mucho trabajo en el ministerio y que a veces se ausentaba, y no volvía a dormir… otras veces no volvía a la casa, en dos días o mas…

- Ya sabemos cuál era el trabajo extra – dijo Harry dándole la agenda a Hermione – Paulette Duprees, debía hacerle trabajar duro al pobre… - Ron sonrió con picardía y Hermione solo blanqueó los ojos - ¿qué hacemos con el cuerpo?

- El procedimiento es que lo llevemos a la morgue y desde allí que los familiares lo retiren…

- A petición del Ministro Hermione, no se hará autopsia – Dijo Ginny al entrar nuevamente, un tanto más recompuesta… - miró la agenda. – ¿algo que nos diga algo sobre esa misteriosa Paulette?

- Solo son un detalle pormenorizado de los gastos "extras" que Paulette le ocasionaba… cifras de joyería, y…

- Aquí hay una cifra que se repite, todos los meses, al principio de mes… dice nidito.

Viejo asqueroso… -dijo Ginny – revisa si hay algún documento en algún lugar de esta biblioteca que pueda decirnos donde se encuentra el nidito de Paulette...

- Si es una puta, tu deberías hacer esa investigación… - dijo Harry y luego se mordió la lengua. Aunque no quisiera, él buscaba la pelea entre ellos, el roce. Todos los días se levantaba con el objetivo de no generar discordias entre ellos, pero la necesidad de disputa era más fuerte. Prefería mil veces buscar el odio de Ginny que tener sin quererla, la más absoluta indiferencia por parte de ella. Era algo que brotaba simplemente. Era mirarla y al no poder decirle y hacer lo que realmente deseaba, solo abría la boca para herirla, mortificarla y comenzar una pelea que seguramente los llevaría a estar uno frente al otro, y si tenía suerte tocarla o que lo tocara, aun si no fuera la intención con la que él quería tocarla. Suspiró. _"Merlín tan desesperado e infeliz soy, que solo deseo un pequeño roce o golpe de ella para estar contento."_– digo, estarías en tu terreno…- Ginny se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada para no generar otra discusión entre ellos. Salir a tomar un poco de aire para tratar de serenarse le hizo bien. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver al pasado, pero Harry siempre hacia un comentario hiriente, y se desataba la tormenta de sentimientos encontrados en su interior. Rabia, dolor, desilusión… y aunque no lo quisiera, amor.

- Si no especifica si es muggle o bruja, no puedo saber si se mueve en "mi terreno." – sonrió – no tengo idea si en el mundo mágico hay ese tipo de chicas, asi que no puedo ayudarte con ese dato especifico. - miró a Ron – quizás mi querido hermanito sepa de alguna puta con ese nombre… lleva una agenda bastante extensa… - su hermano no contestó.

- Hermione, tu encárgate de averiguarlo, por favor…- dijo Harry y miró a Ron – Tu, encárgate de revisar minuciosamente este lugar… yo haré lo mismo con la oficina de Fudge en el ministerio – miró a Ginny – tu que tienes buen ojo, sigue buscando en los videos que puede haber querido Fudge con Samuelson… ¡Maldición! – dijo luego golpeando la mesa – tenemos que buscar algún mortífago para preguntarle acerca de Fudge…

- Bueno… - dijo Ginny sonriendo - yo conozco uno…

- Ginny, no… - dijo Hermione algo temerosa. Ginny miró a su amiga y sonrió con picardía – no creo que podamos… no deberías – luego la miró seriamente – no te atrevas…

- Cállate Hermione – dijo Harry, y luego miró a Ginny – ¿tú… conoces a algún mortífago?

- En realidad, no es mortífago actualmente… es un ex mortífago… y de acuerdo a lo último que supe de él, está bien lejos de lo que solía ser antes… trabaja en el negocio familiar de su esposa, según supe… y tiene algunos negocios con muggles.

- Quien…

- Draco Malfoy… - sonrió – lo conozco demasiado bien…

- ¿Qué tan bien? – dijo Ron arqueando las cejas.

- Muy bien… - dijo mirando a Harry, que de repente se quedó callado. – puedo pedirle una cita para mañana, si tú estás de acuerdo… jefe.

- Yo iré contigo – dijo con su voz tan gruesa y fría, que hizo estremecer a los demás – trata de que la cita, no sea es ese burdel de poca monta donde meneas el…

- Trata de respetar mi trabajo extra…

- Deberías respetarte tú en principio… - dijo secamente – trabajando en un cabaret de putas, y codeándote con mortífagos…

- ¿Si, debería respetarme, no? – dijo ella un tanto dolida pero sin demostrarlo – ¿así como me respetaste tu? Digo, follando con una perra peor que yo, y casándote con ella… ni siquiera tuviste los huevos necesarios para ir a decírmelo… mandaste a tu perrito faldero.

- No me metas en esto. – dijo Ron.

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Hermione – ¿todo tiene que ser una eterna discusión entre ustedes? - miró a Harry y luego a Ginny – los dos son unos…

- No te pedí que me analizaras, Hermione. – dijo saliendo por la puerta acompañada del ministro – recojan el muerto, llévenlo a la morgue, hagan el papeleo, y por favor – se detuvo para verlos – ni una sola palabra a nadie… solo nosotros sabemos que es lo que pasó en esta casa, si hay una filtración del caso, no podremos hacer nada…

- Qué hay de los dos aurores…

- Yo no les dije el verdadero motivo de ver a Fudge… puede que piensen que solo era una reunión, entre ministros… Nadie aparte de la mujer y nosotros sabe la triste realidad de Cornelius - dijo Kinsley y sonrió mirando a Ginny – aun tengo el espíritu de los aurores señorita Weasley. – Ella sonrió.

- Bien… - miró a Harry – ¿A qué hora quieres reunirte con Malfoy?

- Dile que iremos a verlo a su lugar de trabajo… a las diez treinta, mañana sin falta – desapareció por la puerta y con él la regia estampa de Kinsley Shacklebolt.

- Bien, ordenemos esto…

- ¡Eureka! – dijo Hermione, sacando un cuadro detrás del escritorio, y descubriendo un compartimiento secreto –sabía que podíamos conseguir algo aquí…

- Gracias Hermione – dijo Ron, acercándose a la pared - me sacaste trabajo de encima.

- Deberías agradecérselo mucho, Ron – dijo Ginny con picardía – ¿tu sabes que le vendría bien a Hermione? – le guiñó un ojo a su hermano - hacerle un pequeño favor… - miró a su amiga – algo que le está haciendo falta con suma urgencia…

- Comida para gato – dijo su amiga antes de que Ginny cometiera una infidencia.

- ¿comida para gato? – dijo Ron arqueando las cejas – ¿aún tienes ese fenómeno en tu casa?

- Crockshanks, es un gato muy especial… - dijo algo ruborizada, mientras Ginny reía.

- Bien amigos… - dijo aun sonriendo ante la absurda conversación entre Hermione y Ron.- mis disculpas, pero… -movió la varita y el cuerpo desapareció – hay trabajo que hacer… ya me ocupé de Fudge… - suspiró – ahora me encargaré de Malfoy… - agregó con voz cantarina.

- Dime que no te acostaste con Malfoy… - dijo Ron – eso destrozaría a…

- Mira, - dijo acercándose a su hermano y poniéndole una mano en su hombro – primero no me acosté con Malfoy… segundo, si lo hubiera hecho, no tengo a quien destrozar… - agregó y le dio un pequeño golpecito de puño en su mentón, antes de salir por la puerta y desaparecer. Ron se la quedó mirando un segundo y luego volteó hacia Hermione.

- ¿Se acostó con Malfoy, no? – ella siguió observando los papeles que había encontrado detrás del cuadro de Fudge. – Hermione… -ella lo miró, y arqueó la boca tan graciosamente que Ron tuvo que aferrarse un poco al escritorio para no saltarle encima. Últimamente se le hacía difícil tratar de evitarla o hablarle o cualquier cosa que no lo hiciera pensar en Hermione más que de lo que era… una mujer… la más hermosa que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, y que amaba. – te hice una pregunta…

- Bueno…- balbuceó - acostarse… lo que se dice acostarse… - lo miró un tanto nerviosa- técnicamente no se acostaron…- Ron la miró asombrado.

- No lo puedo creer… - dijo golpeando la mesa – ¿hasta donde va a llegar en su propósito de arruinarle la vida a Harry?

- ¡Ey! – dijo ofuscada- aquí no se trata de arruinarle la vida a Harry – se acercó a Ron, y se detuvo a solo unos pasos- se trata de la vida de Ginny y ella tiene el derecho de vivirla como quiera…

- En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero… ¡No acostándose con Malfoy! – dijo mas enojado.

- ¿Por qué no con Malfoy?

- Hay muchas razones…

- Cómo cuales…

- ¿Como cuáles? – dijo enojado – ¡por empezar es un Malfoy! Por si eso no es suficiente, el tipo está casado; ¡es mortífago y por sobre todas las cosas es de SLYTHERIN! – Hermione bufó – ¿que, te parece poco?

- Merlín… Pensé que en algún punto a lo largo de tu existencia, habías madurado Ron – dijo seria – por empezar, como , lo que pasó entre ellos fue antes de que Malfoy se casara… y por lo que tengo entendido solo fue un tonto revolcón que no significó nada para Ginny. – le tomó el brazo – Créeme Ron, Ginny está a punto de reventar con tantas cosas que…

- Por favor…

- Escucha… - lo miró – nunca dejes de confiar en tu hermana, ni de apoyarla ni mucho menos dejes de quererla… Ella te necesita aunque demuestre lo contrario. Sufre mucho cuando tu la criticas.

- Pues – dijo serio – si tanto sufre que deje de comportarse como si…

- ¿Como si fuera una puta? – él no contestó - no la juzgues Ron… a pesar de lo que se ve, de lo que parece, ella no está bien, aun no ha podido acomodarse a los nuevos acontecimientos… mucho menos a podido superar lo de Harry.

- Pasó hace años...- ella lo miró triste.

- Hay cosas que ni aunque pasen años dejan de doler Ron… - se alejó para seguir revisando los papeles – créeme, eso lo sé por experiencia- Ron se movió un paso queriendo confortarla.

- Hermione…

- Bueno – cuando levantó la mirada, la tenía acuosa, pero en su boca refulgía una sonrisa que Ron solo veía cuando su inteligente amiga encontraba la solución al problema que tenían entre manos… - al menos ya sabemos dónde encontrar a Paulette… - dijo mientras levantaba un atado de papeles, para que Ron los mirara. Este sonrió – que te parece si mientras Harry y Ginny pelean con sus demonios, tu y yo buscamos a Paulette.

- Bien pensado… - dijo Ron – será mejor que salgamos de aquí. Más no vamos a encontrar.

- Bien, pero me llevaré estos papeles para ver si encontramos algo que nos acerque a nuestro objetivo…

- Que es…

- Cuando lo sepa, seré más feliz… - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué te parece si, por el camino comemos algo? – preguntó Ron, mientras salían por la puerta. Hermione se detuvo en seco y lo miró sorprendida y ansiosa a la vez.

- Algo así como una…

- No… - dijo rápidamente y Hermione, borró inmediatamente la expresión de alegría que iba a poner en su rostro. Era demasiado pensar que Ron la invitara a salir formalmente. – no yo… - Ron no podía creer lo idiota que a veces podía llegar a ser – es como invitarte a comer...

- No, gracias – dijo Hermione – recuerda que estuvimos comiendo en casa de Ginny… además estoy muy cansada y quiero ver estos papeles con detenimiento… quizás me pierda de algo…

- Está bien - solo dijo y así sin decir nada los dos salieron a la calle y desparecieron en la noche.

*/*/*/*/*/*-

Malfoy tenía una coqueta oficina, en el centro de Londres Muggle, algo imposible de creer cuando hace unos años el mismísimo Malfoy trataba despectivamente todo aquello que pueda ser o venir del mundo de los no mágicos. Y ni hablar de lo que pensaba de los magos y brujas que nacían de padres muggles. Básicamente por esa razón, Harry y Malfoy se habían convertido en enemigos, y a pesar de que después de la guerra Harry había hablado a favor de los Malfoy, y estos habían sido indultados, nada lo hacía cambiar de opinión sobre esa familia: Draco era un hijo de puta de primera clase. Su padre, nunca tuvo la sensación de que el viejo Lucius Malfoy hubiera cambiado de parecer respecto a lo oscuro y ser mortífago… su madre, bueno era una perra que solo tenía corazón para su pequeño y malcriado niño…

Caminaba detrás de Ginny que, para los ojos sagaces de Harry, se veía demasiado contenta con esa cita en particular. Trataba de entender cuando había tenido algo que ver con Malfoy… ¿habría sido en Hogwarts mientras Harry estaba fuera, pensando en ella y tratando de buscar esos malditos Horcruxes? La duda lo fastidiaba como la mierda. Que él estuviera pasando penurias, en medio de la nada, mirando e imaginando y deseando que estuviera bien protegida, y ella estuviera revolcándose por los pasillos de Hogwarts con ese infeliz… Ginny lo miró con rareza, y Harry se preguntó si el gruñido que había hecho fue mental o realmente lo había exteriorizado.

- Veo que no has desayunado esta mañana, Potter… - dijo ella mirando hacia el techo del elevador. Harry se preguntó si hacía eso para evitar reírse en su cara.

- No – dijo secamente.

- ¿Estás con resaca? –lo miró – no es bueno que bebas durante la semana… y mucho menos cuando dijiste que no deberíamos tener nada que nos distrajera… Merlín, yo me he perdido un dineral porque no estoy yendo a trabajar al _Madame Jojo's, _por si no lo sabes, Bella me ha estado insistiendo con mi número de la colegiala sexy…

- Por Merlín… ¿ese puto de Kloves no tiene otra idiota que le de dinero fácil? Y PTI no, no estoy borracho, ni tengo resaca… solo… - la miró – no puedo creer que… - la puerta del elevador se abrió y Ginny se quedó con la incertidumbre. Harry salió disparado del elevador y comenzó a caminar hacia la adusta y madura secretaria que estaba utilizando un ordenador muggle.

- Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos? – dijo con una sonrisa plena, acomodándose los anteojos de montura cuadrada. Harry miró con seriedad hacia la puerta detrás del escritorio.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es…

- Ginevra Weasley… - dijo una voz masculina y risueña, Ginny se dio la vuelta y vio que desde un pasillo la figura de Draco Malfoy aparecía en el hall. Draco pareció ignorar a Harry que se elevó en toda su estatura. Ginny sonrió cuando Draco se acercó y mirando a Harry la abrazó un tanto íntimamente y le dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Ninguno de los dos vio como Harry cerró los puños, pero no se movió, ni dijo nada. Una punzada de dolor en el pecho le advirtió que tampoco tenía derecho a decir nada.

- Draco Malfoy – dijo ella separándose y sonriéndole al joven – dichosos los ojos que te ven.

- Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, sexy pelirroja… - sonrió – ¿o debo decirte _"Hot Ruby"_? – Ginny rió.

- No, aquí soy la auror Weasley… - miró a su jefe que misteriosamente estaba muy callado – ¿recuerdas a Potter?

- Como olvidarlo… - dijo secamente al mirarlo – Potter… - agregó aun sin soltar la cintura de Ginny – que bueno que me hagas una visita de cortesía, Potter.

- Por favor… -dijo chasqueando la lengua y caminando hacia la oficina de Malfoy – evítame el esfuerzo de decirte que me encanta verte... – lo miró – sabes que no es cierto… Weasley, deja los sociales para tu tiempo libre y enfócate a lo que vinimos… - miró a Malfoy – contigo vinimos a hablar de tu pasado… ¿quieres que hablemos aquí o prefieres que lo hagamos en un lugar más privado? – Draco tensó los labios y luego miró a su secretaria.

- Por favor Maggie, que nadie me interrumpa… - Harry se dio cuenta al verlo caminar que Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo chico petulante que había conocido en Hogwarts. La manera en que se pavoneaba frente a él y luego le sonreía burlón, le hacía sospechar que Malfoy tenía algún secreto que le ponía ante él en ventaja. Harry se mordió el labio con rabia. Ya tendría tiempo de bajarlo de esa nube de confianza en la que se creía estar situado. Malfoy con un aire seductor, le ofreció a Ginny una pequeña butaca, y ella sonriente le guiñó el ojo. También le ofreció un asiento a Harry, pero sin mirarlo. Draco Malfoy no dejaba de ver a Ginny. Harry estaba seguro que estaban flirteando abiertamente, y tuvo ganas de romper algo. Al ver que Harry no se sentaba, Draco lo miró. – Bueno, puedes sentarte si quieres…

- No, no quiero –dijo secamente.

- Bien... – sonrió – ¿algo de tomar?

- No estamos en una visita de camaradería Malfoy… solo queremos…

- Draco, gracias pero como dijo mi colega, estamos aquí por un asunto importante…

- Bueno, es raro que el gran auror Harry Potter requiera de mis servicios

- Escucha alimaña – dijo acercándose al escritorio y golpeándolo con los puños – tu no tienes nada que yo necesite, infeliz… aun cuando salvé tu culo de Azkaban, sigo pensando lo mismo de ti…

- Vaya, que modales Señor Potter…- dijo Draco sonriendo, pero su rostro se tensó al instante. Luego miró a Ginny. – ¿que le sucede?

- No desayunó hoy, creo…

- Yo pensé que era por otra cuestión…- y le guiñó el ojo. Ginny blanqueó los suyos. – ¿lo sabe?

- ¿Qué tengo que saber?

- ¿Sabe "el gran auror" que entre nosotros hubo algo íntimo? – Ginny se tensó pero no dejó notarlo en la cara. Amén de amilanarse respondió.

- ¿Cómo está tu mujer Draco? – él se puso serio al instante – Se que está embarazada y también se que en ese estado una mujer no puede tener ningún disgusto… - lo miró desafiante – ¿sabe ella que le fuiste infiel la noche antes de su boda? – Harry se alejó del escritorio, bien lejos de aquellos dos porque estaba seguro que una confesión más le bajaba los dientes a ese infeliz; y a Ginny… suspiró. No tenía derechos sobre ella... y nunca los tendría.

- Fue hace tres años Ginny… eso ya prescribió.- dijo Draco en un tono conciliador.

- Créeme amigo… - dijo sonriendo – en cuestiones de infidelidad… las mujeres no olvidan, ni perdonan…

- Estaba ebrio… y tu también… nada de que lamentarnos y traer el presente… – Draco suavizó la mirada y Ginny al final se relajó, mientras recordaba cómo había llorado Draco una vez que había acabado el breve encuentro, y como había llorado ella sola, en su cuarto, por lo vacía que se sentía al tener sexo con alguien que realmente no significaba nada – Pero si Astoria me tiene en celibato mucho tiempo, te aseguro que no me vendrían mal tus muy buenos servicios.

- Hijo de puta… - dijo Ginny divertida. - ¿crees que volvería a perder… cuánto… un minuto de mi tiempo en atenderte? - rieron.

- Tú sabes, con mi mujer embarazada, no es mucha la acción que tengo últimamente.

- Olvídalo Malfoy… - dijo aun riendo – no me enredo con hombres casados… bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- No vine a escuchar los bonitos recuerdos que tienen entre ustedes… - dijo Harry – quiero saber si tienes algún conocimiento de que los viejos mortifagos se están moviendo… si alguien te ha venido con una propuesta… un tanto tentadora. Si Fudge es alguien que ha pasado tiempo interactuando con tu linda familia.

- Que quieres decir…

- Si sabes si Fudge es mortífago… si algo se está cocinando entre ellos, y si alguien te ha venido con una jugosa propuesta - utilizó el verbo presente para no decirle a Malfoy de la muerte de Fudge. Quería ver si el bastardo rubio sabía algo y así agarrarlo desprevenido.

- Yo... no lo sabía. – dijo serio- cuando El señor oscuro…

- Por Merlín, dile Voldemort… ¿eres un hombre de veintisiete años, a punto de ser padre y aun le tienes miedo a un estúpido nombre?

- No, es solo costumbre…

- Bien dicen, las malas mañas…

- Basta Potter – dijo Ginny. Miró a Malfoy – continua…

- Bueno, Cuando Vo… Voldemort estaba en casa, Fudge no era uno de los asiduos… ningún mortífago de las altas esferas dejaba de pasar por la mansión en esa época.

- Y ahora…

- No tengo relación con nadie de los antiguos… - dijo parco.

- ¿Ni siquiera con tu padre?

- No… - bajó la mirada y de repente, su corbata parecía más interesante que la conversación. – mi padre y yo no estamos interesados en el vinculo padre e hijo últimamente…

- Desde cuándo –dijo Harry alerta…

- Desde…-lo miró – desde que trató de inculcarme a los golpes el deber hacia el señor tenebroso…

- Eso fue hace años Draco – dijo Ginny comprensiva y sin proponérselo, se estiró y le tomó la mano. Draco sonrió agradecido por el gesto. Harry estuvo a punto de gritar de rabia e impotencia, pero no pudo hacer nada. Ginny no le pertenecía. Era un mal día para él. Hoy precisamente no era el momento para enterarse que ellos habían compartido algo. Que Ginny le había pertenecido a su enemigo. Que Ginny y Draco habían estado juntos, sin amarse, y él y Ginny amándose como se amaban en el pasado solo habían compartido amor, añoranza, dolor, separación, traición, y rabia… todo en ese orden.

- No, Ginny… eso ha sido hace dos años…

- ¿Dos años? – dijo Harry sacudiéndose los malos pensamientos – Dos años desde que tu padre intentó reclutarte nuevamente…

- Si… - dijo suspirando y levantándose para tomar un trago – cuando me casé con Astoria, juré que nunca volvería a ser el de antes… lo estoy haciendo muy bien

- No tan bien, si la noche antes de casarte te enredas con una puta… - dijo Harry muy suelto y Ginny estuvo a punto de romperle la cara.

- Respeto a las mujeres, hagan lo que hagan.

- Recuerdo lo que decías de Hermione… ¿o tu no?

- Me arrepiento de eso también… - carraspeó – lo cierto es que mi padre me dijo que yo era una vergüenza para la pureza de la sangre… y no hemos vuelto a vernos.

- ¿Sabes si anda en algo extraño?

- Solo tengo contacto con mi madre…

- Y ella no ha visto u oído algo raro…

- No… - dijo un tanto dubitativo – bueno… anoche le hablé por teléfono. Verás, Astoria no se siente bien – sonrió –está en el último trimestre del embarazo y no puede andar como antes. Entonces como no pudimos ir a casa de mi madre, la llamé.

- ¿Y?

- Y, aunque sé que a él no le interesa saber de mí, yo siempre le pregunto por mi padre – dijo melancólico – bueno, a pesar de las diferencias sigue siendo mi padre…

- Entiendo.

- Y ella dijo que mi padre hace unas noches volvió de donde sea que estuvo bastante eufórico… - Harry se acercó al escritorio y le apresuró.

- ¿Qué tan eufórico?

- Muy eufórico… dice que bebió encerrado en su despacho y que gritaba exacerbado…

- Draco, es muy importante que conversemos con tu madre… - dijo Ginny.

- No… - dijo Draco demasiado triste - no es necesario que la molesten… yo puedo decirles lo que desean… no quiero poner a mi madre en evidencia frente a mi padre.

- ¿Qué tanto sabes?- preguntó Harry.

- Según lo que me ha dicho mi madre, mi padre cree tener un plan para traer – carraspeó- al parecer tiene una loca idea de traer nuevamente a Voldemort… y con ello, el resurgimiento de los mortífagos.

- Perdona que lo diga, pero tu padre está chiflado… - dijo Harry – solo si conociera algún tipo de magia que lo trajera de nuevo a la vida… y se fehacientemente que no hay un tipo de magia ni siquiera que se acerque a eso.

- Potter… -dijo Ginny.

- Ni siquiera Dumbledore podría hacerlo… mucho menos su incompetente padre - Dijo mirando a Ginny – nadie es capaz de regresar a los muertos… - si tal magia existiera, pensó con tristeza, podría haber regresado a todos aquellos a quienes amaba y había perdido. Hubiera traído a su Nicky. Merlín como le dolía su muerte, la ausencia de su cálida sonrisa, que cada día que pasaba se hacía más borrosa y difícil de recordar… y mas ese día en particular. Ese día que dolía demasiado el recuerdo de su hijo.

- Bueno, al parecer lo encontró… o tuvo conocimiento de algo…- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

- Que quieres decir… - dijo Ginny.

- Quiero decir que, según mi madre, mi padre balbuceaba incoherente que había logrado su objetivo y que muy pronto "el señor tenebroso" muy pronto estaría de nuevo entre sus más fieles vasallos y ese malnacido, no se a quien se refería, pero puedo tener mi sospechas – dijo mirando a Harry – iba a desparecer junto a su grupo de esbirros… lo que necesitaba, lo consiguió.

- Y tu madre no dijo nada…

- Ha aprendido a desaparecer de la vista de mi padre cuando se encuentra algo "indispuesto." No quiere ser el blanco de sus acciones, un tanto violentas… - dijo un tanto triste. Ginny se levantó de su asiento y fue a reconfortarlo.

- Lo siento… - dijo acariciándolo. Harry se tensó a punto de saltarles encima. Miró a Ginny, y esta no le devolvió la mirada. Estaba demasiado ocupada consolando a ese infeliz. Decidió mirar hacia otro lado. No era un día para revelaciones tan malditamente dolorosas.- ojalá… - Draco la miró y le dio un beso en la mano, con demasiada ternura. - ojalá todo fuera diferente para ti Draco…

- Gracias, Ginny… - ella le sonrió- Pero soy muy feliz ahora…Tengo a mi lado una mujer a la que adoro y mi hijo vendrá al mundo muy pronto, y junto a Astoria trataremos de tener la familia ideal… y feliz, por cierto.

- Te lo mereces, Draco – Harry bufó.

- Entonces, dices que tu padre está reclutando jóvenes para su proyecto y que lo que sea que buscaba para traer a esa mierda de Voldemort, lo consiguió. – Draco asintió, aun con las manos entrelazadas a las de Ginny. – ¿tienes idea si en esa ecuación entraba Fudge?

- Podría preguntarle a mi madre si ha estado en casa.

- No, no hace falta… intuyo que Fudge le dio lo que tu padre necesitaba – dijo dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta – solo hace falta saber que mierda es lo que Fudge le consiguió y cómo va a usarlo el desquiciado de tu padre. – suspiró – estaremos en contacto, Malfoy – miró a Ginny que se enderezaba brindándole a su antiguo enemigo una gran sonrisa. Draco se levantó para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla. – Weasley – ella lo miró – vienes conmigo o te quedas… - no fue una pregunta, al menos para Harry sonó a suplica. Y se odió por ser tan idiota. Era claro que Ginny quería quedarse a recordar viejos tiempos…

- Voy… voy contigo - dijo sonriente – adiós Malfoy – saludó, mientras Harry esperaba en la puerta. Ella se separó de Draco y caminó resuelta hacia Harry.

- Ey, Ruby… - ella se dio vuelta y lo miró –si alguna vez decides cambiar de opinión respecto a relacionarte con hombres casados… - sonrió con picardía – llámame.

- Draco… - ella sonrió también – si cambio de opinión, serás el primero en saberlo… - rió y salió acompañada de un callado Harry. Ginny saludó a la secretaria y se encaminó al elevador donde Harry la esperaba. Por supuesto Draco y mucho menos Harry podrían saber que, si alguna vez cambiaba de parecer a enredarse con hombres casados, el único que tendría ese privilegio, si lo quisiera, sería el mismo tipo que ahora no la miraba, y que al parecer estaba más interesado en los botones del elevador que en ella. – ¡uf! - Dijo para salir del inmenso silencio que había entre ellos, mientras el aparato bajaba lentamente – la verdad es que fueron muchas las cosas que sacamos en claro en esta entrevista. Deberíamos llamar para interrogar a Lucius Malfoy, al menos para saber que trama - Harry no dijo nada – ¿tu no crees? – ninguna respuesta. Ella bufó – Bueno, debido a tu silencio, me imagino que debo darte alguna explicación respecto a mi "relación" con Draco– lo miró. Él le devolvió la mirada, pero era fría y desapasionada. – Hace aproximadamente tres años, trabajé en el club de Bella como todos los fines de semana. Esa noche en particular era viernes. El club estaba lleno…

- Weasley… - rugió – no me interesa…

- No, debo decirlo, para que quede todo claro y no creas…

- Vuelvo a repetírtelo por si esa cabeza tuya no lo interpretó como corresponde… no me interesa…- Ginny lo interrumpió.

- El club esa noche estaba demasiado concurrido, y era especialmente bullicioso en dos mesas cerca del escenario – Harry bufó – poco antes de mi número, Bella me dijo que era una despedida de soltero, y que estaban especialmente interesados en "_Hot Ruby_" – sonrió recordando esa noche. – cuando salí me di cuenta que el festejado era nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy… él no me reconoció al principio, estaba demasiado ebrio…

- Weasley – dijo con ese tono tan bajo, casi un susurro gélido, que Ginny no contempló sumida en los recuerdos.

- Cuando terminé mi actuación, al parecer estaban demasiado entusiasmados conmigo en particular, ya que Draco pidió un baile privado, es decir que yo le hiciera un baile privado… mucho dinero debo decir, así que acepté – sonrió. Harry comenzó a sentir ese maldito animal que tenía en su interior florecer. Sentía que como en ese personaje literario, _Dr. Jekyll_, si Ginny no se callaba, surgiría peligrosamente _Mr. Hyde_, y no sabía que podía pasar. Pero al parecer Ginny disfrutaba haciéndolo sentir una mierda, un infeliz idiota que por cometer la única estupidez de su vida se había perdido lo mejor que le podía pasar… Ella y su cuerpo, ella y su entusiasmo… ella y su amor- Me reconoció cuando estuvimos a solas… flirteamos un poco, tonteamos otro. Le hice un _lap-dance_… Es decir un baile demasiado sugerente y erótico… y pasó – dijo con una sonrisa triste – no puedo decir quien comenzó… solo puedo decir que Draco es bueno… rápido, pero bueno… - rio – un beso bien dado en el lugar especifico, una caricia sensual y perezosa… besos profundos y húmedos… y me encendió – suspiró- un buen momento para recor…. – el brazo de Harry la aplastó contra la pared de metal, mientras una mano se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello. Ginny miró a los ojos de Harry, pero este la miraba con odio.

- ¿Crees que por una estúpida razón me interesan tus hazañas de puta barata? – rugió- entiéndelo, me importas una mierda… maldita perra.

- ¿Suéltame cabrón, hijo de puta! – chilló, mientras trataba de golpearlo en los hombros para que la soltara – ¿quién diablos te crees para insultarme?

- Yo no te insulto. Tu sola presencia es un insulto, no solo para mi vista, sino para tu familia y todos los que te conocen… perra. Acostarte con ese infeliz y encima jactarte de ello… - resolló – ¿qué quieres lograr? ¿qué quieres mostrarme, lo puta que eres, lo bien que te revuelcas con cualquier hijo de puta que te pone una mano encima?

- ¡Déjame, maldito animal! – dijo dándole un puntapié en la pierna, pero no logró aflojar el agarre de Harry- ¡hijo de puta! ¿qué te importa mi vida?

- Nada, no me importa una mujer que poco valora su vida… - dijo casi escupiendo las palabras - me das asco de solo mirarte, me da rabia haber creído que eras distinta, diferente…

- ¡No soy ni más ni menos que tu, maldito desgraciado! – la rodilla quiso darle en la entrepierna pero solo le dio en el muslo, logrando su cometido. Harry la soltó dejándola caer en el piso del elevador. Ella se llevó una mano al cuello, tratando de dominar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir y de serenar su respiración. Harry se agachó para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Crees que por un minuto, lo que acabas de revelar va a lastimarme? – rio – que mal me conoces… mírate, tonta e ilusa… no te sirvió de nada regalarte a ese imbécil… no me mueve ni un pelo.- mintió – y la verdad es que lo único que has logrado es que haya corroborado lo que pensaba de ti – Suspiró - Eres una vergüenza no solo para tu familia sino también para el cuerpo de aurores… Si de mí dependiera no serías parte de mi equipo… que digo ni siquiera cruzarías la puerta del ministerio, pero no vales ni cinco segundos de mi tiempo - se levantó, al tiempo que la puerta del elevador se abría y salía del cubículo. - No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. No quiero saber de ti... me importa una mierda que quieras que todo el mundo vea lo puta que eres y lo feliz que te hace revolcarte con cualquier espécimen que camine o se arrastre… Desde este momento me vale tres carajos tu vida. Haz si quieres de tu culo un florero. No necesito saberlo, no me importas. Mientras entiendas eso seguiremos teniendo nuestra relación profesional bien… ¿Está claro? – la miró- no quiero saber una puta cosa de tu vida privada… paso de ti. – y sin decir nada más se alejó, dejándola en el suelo del elevador, justo al lado donde había ido a parar su autoestima.

* * *

Nota de la autora: el próximo capítulo dentro de unos días… si me animo lo subo junto con el siguiente de "cita a ciegas."

**Para aclarar**: no me insulten por las acciones y reacciones de los personajes. Cada uno tiene una razón de ser, y pueden seguir en esta o cambiar, de acuerdo a como se vaya desarrollando la trama. Este fic es un desafío que me he propuesto… un deseo que quise que se hiciera realidad a medida que leía la historia de Rowling. Puede que todo sea un universo alterno. Se que a muchos le provoco dolor de estómago con lo que escribo, pero bueno todo es entendible, y todo puede pasar… solo es cuestión que le den una oportunidad ala historia. Espero sus comentarios buenos o malos. A los buenos los agradeceré personalmente. A los malos, que espero que sean críticas constructivas, las contestaré también personalmente y los agradeceré mas, porque las criticas sirven para evolucionar, mas allá de alimentar a mi ego! Jeje.

**Gracias a todos los que me siguen por twitter, y a todos aquellos que buscan o aceptan mi amistad a través del facebook. No son ****muchos pero eso meda la posibilidad de interactuar con ellos. **

¡Esperen el próximo dentro de unos días, y si, se viene una de esas escenas que me caracterizan… SEGUID LEYENDO! Y de seguro va por partida doble, porque estoy comenzando a escribir el capitulo de "cita a ciegas"


	6. Capitulo 5

**Bien dice el dicho… "mas vale tarde que nunca…" y bueno, estoy seguro que es tarde, pero como dice otro dicho... "a caballo regalado no se le ven los dientes…" y que creen esto es un caballo bien regalado. ****Así que a no tirar tomatazos, porque a pesar de que no es para matarse de la desesperación, se deja leer… o lo que es peor "es lo que hay…"**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a todos los que se unen a mi twitter o a mi facebook… espero no ser tan pesada! Gracias a todos los que se tardan un momentito a dejarme sus impresiones… les aseguro que me encanta leerlas, y cuando puedo las contesto.**

**Y Gracias a Oscarlos por pensar en hacer una campaña para que yo tenga una nueva pc…**** ya que mi "señor Weasley" está fallando un poquito… y gracias a mi sobrino Agustín que me prestó la netbook… **

**Hay una chica que me dijo que había cambiado mi forma de escribir… a ti te digo, que no he cambiado en absoluto… solo que he ampliado un poco mis horizontes, aventurándome a nuevos desafíos y viendo que onda… lo cursi y lo meloso aun habita en mi!**

**Ahora si, después de tanto tiempo las dejo oleer… no es gran cosa, pero ya saben…**

**Cap****ítulo 5**

El lugar donde la famosa "Paulette Duprees" estaba ubicado en uno de los más importantes y caros barrios de Londres. Hermione caminaba apresurada ante los enormes trancos de su compañero, mientras maldecía haberse puesto tacones. Cuando Ron le dijera que esa mañana visitarían a la misteriosa amante de Fudge, ella se propuso que él la viera diferente. Estaba cansada de estar sola o solo acompañada de sus libros. Y estaba más cansada de sentarse a la vera del camino de la vida, y observar, impávida, cómo su adorado pelirrojo, vagaba de mujer en mujer, pasaba de cama en cama, pagas o gratuitas y vivía, mal o a los ponchazos, pero vivía al fin. ¿Y ella qué hacía? Solo miraba, sufría, lloraba, y una vez que derrama hasta las últimas de sus lágrimas, se resignaba. Pero ese día no iba a ser igual… Ya no. Hermione estaba cansada de estar en la banquina. Hermione quería volver al camino y transitarlo como merecía. Si era al lado de Ron, sería perfecto. Si no se daba, bueno, al igual que Ginny comenzaría a caminar endeble al principio, débil y triste quizás, pero sería un paso a la vez, temerosa, pero lo haría. Ginny lo había logrado, aun con más errores que aciertos, pero seguía con una vida. Ella no era más débil que su amiga… ella lo lograría.

Para comenzar su nueva etapa, se había arreglado más de lo usual, maquillaje, peinado y ropa acorde a su nuevo cambio. Y los tacones entraban en ese cambio. El cambio le había supuesto un dolor insoportable de pies, pero su nueva actitud había logrado algo. Sonrió complacida. Su colega al verla esa mañana había fruncido el ceño, y abierto un poco la boca algo sorprendido. La había observado detenidamente y ella por un instante había visto salir el sol en su interior. Ahora, el caminaba rápido y ella se arrepentía un poco de haber pensado en cambiar justamente ese día. Bufó, pensando en aquella frase que decía "el amor duele…" si era el mismo dolor que sentía en sus pies, se merecía el cielo por tanto sacrificio. Miró a su eterno amigo. Ron, mas allá de verlo con ojos del amor, estaba para comérselo. La chaqueta de cuero negro, avivaba su rojiza cabellera, y empalidecía su piel, haciendo que sus ojos azules refulgieran en la nubosa Londres. Era alto, muy alto, de ahí la intención de ponerse tacones. Y caminaba mirándola de soslayo, como no pudiendo creer que esa fuera su antigua amiga.

- ¿Podríamos caminar más despacio? – dijo Hermione, hablando por primera vez desde que salieran de su apartamento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque los tacones me están matando… – Ron aminoró el paso – Gracias.

- ¿Por qué te pusiste esas cosas?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pues… no estás acostumbrada. Si me dijeras que lo haces habitualmente, como la loca de mi hermana… Pero tú eres tan…

- Tan simplona…

- No iba a decir eso. – dijo burlón.

- Lo pensaste que es peor… - dijo chasqueando las cejas. Ron sonrió.

- Bueno quizás solo lo pensé un segundo… – Ella hizo una mueca de dolor que Ron interpreto como una sonrisa – Es que tu casi nunca usas ese tipo de zapatos… tan femeninos…

- Si lo hago… solo que hace un tiempo que no los usaba.

- No me digas… - dijo sonriendo y comenzó a caminar. – ¿desde cuándo?

- Desde que estaba con…

- Krum… - dijo y todo el humor desapareció – ¿Acaso está rondándote otra vez?

- ¿Cómo crees? –dijo un tanto fastidiada – no, nunca volvería con él… aunque sea el ultimo tipo sobre la tierra – él se detuvo en la esquina dispuesto a cruzar la calle – ese edificio es el de la famosa Paulette – agregó señalando hacia la vereda de enfrente a donde se encontraban – tengo un par de preguntas que hacerle… ¿pensaste en algunas preguntas? – él parecía distraído pero al instante volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Crees que ella tiene algo que decir?

- Generalmente los hombres como Fudge, se deschavan ante sus amantes… - dijo mirando dentro de su bolso el pergamino con las preguntas - se ufanan de sus actos, tratan de verse sólidos, autosuficientes y poderosos… - sonrió – es una manera de alimentar su ego y seducir a la dama… ellos creen que mostrándose como una especie de hombre poderoso hace que las mujeres se pongan cachondas y así favorecer al acto sexual en si…

- ¿Eso crees?

- Según una experta en el tema de relaciones humanas, está científicamente comprobado…- dijo seria – o Ginny lo inventó… - se miraron y rieron.

- Yo creo que Ginny lo inventó. – dijo y la miró – Nunca dijiste por qué terminaste con Krum.- Ella no pareció entender la indirecta.- digo una vez que Harry se alejó decidiste comenzar una nueva vida con tu adorado Viktor en su país. Y después de dos años volviste de Bulgaria sola, soltera y con unas inmensas ganas de enfrascarte en el trabajo… ¿por qué? ¿te dejó por una chica más interesante?

- No te interesa… - dijo un tanto nerviosa. Ninguno de sus anteriores amigos supo nunca la verdadera situación que ella viviera con Krum. Harry porque no se encontraba en Inglaterra al momento de volver y Ron, porque simplemente a él nunca le interesó. Solo Ginny sabía la verdad y al parecer su amiga había cumplido la promesa de no decir nada a nadie. Le pareció extraño que Ron se interesara precisamente ese día en su antigua relación con Viktor Krum.

- Si me interesa… eres mi amiga. – dijo resuelto – Si no te pregunté antes es porque no se dio la situación.

- Y ahora tampoco – dijo secamente.

- ¿Es tan malo? Vamos Hermione, solo fue una pregunta entre amigos – trató de ser conciliador. Ella frunció el ceño.

- ¡Claro, a una amiga a la que nunca le has preguntado si estoy bien! – dijo en tono de reproche.

- ¿Estás bien? - sonrieron.

- No… - dijo y comenzó a cruzar la calle cuando el semáforo le dio el paso.- pero no te preocupes… - sonrió – estoy dispuesta a revertir esa situación.

- Hermione...- ella lo miró – si necesitas un amigo con quien charlar… sobre lo que sea, Krum… o lo que quieras… pues…

- Gracias Ron – dijo con dulzura, haciendo que las orejas de Ron se pusieran rojas – lo tendré en cuenta – miró hacia el edificio – Según los papeles del contrato de arrendamiento la señorita Paulette vive en el octavo piso, departamento 5G. –Ron comenzó a reír, mientras tocaba el timbre del portero. Hermione lo miró sin entender. - ¿Cuál es el motivo de tanta risa?

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? – dijo aun riendo. Ella arqueó las cejas – fíjate bien… ¿donde vive la misteriosa Paulette?

- En el departamento 5G… - Ron volvió a Reír… - ¿Qué?

- ¿Aun no caes? – ella negó – vive en el sinco-ge - Hermione abrió la boca ante la carcajada de Ron – no es como si no lo hicieran en ese apartamento… coger

- Ay, Ron- dijo haciendo una breve sonrisa – tu humor es tan inteligente… - La voz de una adormilada mujer detuvo su divertida charla. – ¿perdón, señorita Paulette Duprees?

- Si, soy yo…

- Somos representantes de la ley, y queremos hacerle algunas preguntas acerca del señor Cornelius Fudge…

. ¿Cornnie? – dijo ella un tanto asustada – ¿le pasó algo a mi osito?

- Necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas… si nos dejara pasar – el sonido de la traba de la puerta les dio a entender que la mujer iba a atenderlos.

- ¿No es tan inteligente, no crees?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ni siquiera pidió alguna identificación… solo abrió la puerta – Hermione no volvió a emitir algún juicio sobre la famosa Paulette hasta que la viera o hablara con ella. Cuando llegaron al octavo piso Ron la miró – ¿deberíamos decirle que Fudge está muerto? Harry no dio ninguna directiva acerca de decir la situación de la víctima.

- Creo que podríamos decirle que el señor Fudge está siendo buscado por el asesinato de un hombre… - Ron asintió – no creo que debamos decirle nada hasta no saber donde debemos pararnos ante ella.

- Creo que tienes razón… - saliendo del elevador, frente a la puerta del departamento 5G, estaba la mas despampanante rubia, que hizo silbar a Ron y murmurar- dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes… - Hermione sintió que todo su esfuerzo de verse bien para Ron se iba al tacho al ver como su compañero se le iban los ojos por la rubia que inconvenientemente estaba casi desnuda, y mostrando todos sus atributos, tanto naturales como artificiales. – ¿Señorita Duprees? – la mujer no debía tener más de cuarenta años y se conservaba bien. Ron no podía quitarle los ojos de encima –Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley y esta es mi compañera Hermione Granger…

- ¿Su esposa? – dijo la mujer, mas interesada en Ron que en saber el por qué de su visita.

- ¡NO! – dijo sonriente y acercándose le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos que hizo sonreír a la mujer como una boba- solo compañeros de trabajo…- Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago que no le dejó emitir ninguna respuesta.

- Usted dijo que venían por Cornelius… - dijo – ¿tiene algún problema? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

- Señora… - dijo Hermione – ¿podríamos pasar? – ella asintió y dejó pasar a Hermione, y luego sonriendo coquetamente pasó delante de Ron dándole un perfecto espectáculo al joven de su trasero, y haciéndolo suspirar.

- Siéntense… – dijo ella haciendo lo propio en el sofá – Usted aquí señor Weasley, a mi lado.

- Dígame Ron… - dijo sonriente.- Señora, queríamos preguntarle…

- Dime Paulette, querido… - dijo tocándole el brazo – waow, que fuerte eres… - Ron sonrió.

- ¿Señora, podríamos saber si usted tiene una relación con Cornelius Fudge? - interrumpió bruscamente Hermione, porque estaba segura que si no cortaba la amena charla esos dos iban a comenzar a intimar frente a ella. Era muy evidente que la mujer se moría por probar carne joven y fresca, y Ron, Hermione estaba segura, pronto iba a ofrecerse como alimento.

- Bueno solo somos amigos… nada especial… - dijo coqueta.

- ¿Nada especial? – dijo Hermione un tanto escéptica y molesta. El comportamiento de la mujer era de esperar… era una puta con mayúsculas, pero no podía entender la actitud de Ron… o le dolía más que nada. – ¿dígame señora, a todos sus amigos les permite que se refieran a usted como… y cito "_gatita golosa_"? – Paulette se sonrojó – ¿a todos sus amigos les permite que le renten el departamento, le regalen joyas, le paguen viajes a los cuales acompaña, a islas paradisíacas, y pasa la noche con ellos? – Ron la miró.

- Hermione, por favor…

- ¿Es usted la amante de Cornelius Fudge? – insistió Hermione sin hacerle caso a la advertencia de Ron.

- Cornelius Fudge, es una persona muy caritativa…

- ¿Y cómo de caritativa es usted con "osito?- repreguntó – ¿desde cuándo Osito es su amigo muy especial?

- No entiendo por qué viene a mi casa y me acusa de esa manera – miró a Ron – ¿todas las mujeres con las que trabaja son así?

- Paulette – dijo Ron tomándole la mano en actitud seductora. La mujer sonrió embelesada – quisiera que nos ayudara… el señor Fudge es requerido en su trabajo por algunas anormalidades en su función…- la miró a los ojos – ¿alguna vez le ha hablado de su trabajo?

- Bueno…- lo miró a los ojos y se pasó la lengua por sus labios en clara actitud de flirteo. Ron tragó saliva y se preguntó si aun llevaba algunos de los condones en sus pantalones. Luego miró a Hermione, que estaba realmente molesta y le arqueó los ojos.

- Bueno… no se si ustedes saben, pero Osito era un tanto especial…

- ¿Qué tan especial? – preguntó Hermione…

- El… era mago – dijo casi en un susurro – ¡y era muy bueno!- sonrió – me dijo que era un importante funcionario en su mundo… - los miró a ambos – en el mundo de los magos… - agregó.

- Bien…sabemos que Fudge es mago – dijo Ron – solo queríamos saber qué tanto confiaba en usted.

- Con su vida – aseveró Paulette muy segura y Hermione chasqueó la lengua. ¿En verdad Fudge confiaría en una mujer que ante un hombre joven con cuerpo atlético se regala sin más? - él dice que yo soy una perfecta confidente… que su esposa no tiene la dedicación a él como yo le brindo.

- Por supuesto, ya que a su esposa no la mantiene como lo hace contigo, perra… - murmuró Hermione, pero solo Ron la escuchó. La otra mujer estaba demasiado entusiasmada en mostrarle a Ron sus atributos.

- Lo siento no escuché lo que decía… – dijo Paulette.

- Le pregunté si Fudge estaba un tanto extraño los últimos días…

- Bueno…- miró a Ron – él tenía un asunto muy importante entre manos…

- ¿Alguna vez te comentó de que se trataba? – dijo Ron.

- Algo así como…algo de lo que no podía hablar en su trabajo… - contestó algo pensativa.

- Un trabajo extracurricular… - dijo Hermione levantando una ceja y sonriendo cínicamente.

- Si – dijo sonriente – algo que le redituaba mucho dinero… - tocó como al descuido su colgante de diamantes – hace unos noches me dijo: "Gatita, pronto, muy pronto vamos a dar el gran salto… dentro de muy poco me quitaré de encima unos cuantos estorbos y volveré a ser el de antes… y tu estarás a mi lado…"

- ¿No hablaba de otra personas… mencionaba algún lugar en particular?

- Hablaba mucho de un gran amigo… uno que estaba en la mala… - quedó pensativa – Era un hombre apuesto, serio, y según Cornnie se le había ocurrido algo que los llevaría a la gloria… una noche lo tuvimos por aquí, en una fiesta. Estaba solo y le conseguimos algo de compañía – miró a Ron con complicidad – ¿me entiende, no? – este asintió.

- ¿Le consiguió una puta como usted? – preguntó Hermione y Ron juró en silencio.

- Hermione… - trató de frenarla, pero le fue imposible.

- Solo estoy tratando de afirmar un punto. – dijo serena, pero Ron sabía que estaba molesta por algo, aunque no sabía el por qué. – responda… ¿era normal conseguirle a los amigos de "osito" putas como usted?

- No soy una puta… – dijo la mujer apretando los dientes.

- Mire, señora – dijo resuelta – si a mí me pagaran el departamento en que vivo, las joyas que luzco y solo tengo que follar con un viejo verde haciéndome la interesada en él…- suspiró – en mi mundo eso es una puta… de alta categoría, pero puta al fin.

- ¡No le permito! – dijo levantándose – ¡no se cómo tiene cara de venir a verme e insultarme gratuitamente!

- ¿Qué también cobra por insultarla? –dijo burlona. Paulette echaba fuego por los ojos y miro a Ron.

- Esto es una vergüenza… Ron – dijo haciendo un extraño mohín con la boca- ¿cómo puede dejar que me insulte? – se levantó como expelida por un resorte y acercó a la puerta – salga de mi casa… inmediatamente.

- Paulette – dijo Ron, mientras iba hacia la puerta siguiendo a Hermione – déjame hablar con mi colega un minuto…-tomó del brazo a Hermione y la sacó al pasillo ante la mirada ofuscada de la mujer. Cuando estaba cerca del elevador lo llamó y esperó unos segundos. El elevador llegó y al abrir la puerta, prácticamente lanzó a su amiga dentro sin contemplaciones. – ¿qué mierda te pasa? ¿Son esos zapatos, verdad? ¡Porque es la única manera de justificar como te comportaste frente al interrogatorio!

- Suéltame idiota... – dijo – ¡no te atrevas a tratarme como si fueras mi jefe!

- Alguien debe mantener la cordura…- dijo bajando los brazos y tratando de entender la actitud de su amiga – arruinaste todo…

- ¿Qué arruiné Ron?- dijo fúrica- ¿la declaración de Paulette o tu descarada intención de llevártela a la cama? ¿quién es el que ha estado comportándose como un bastardo cachondo frente a un interrogatorio?

- Estás completamente loca… - dijo mirando hacia la puerta del apartamento - Creo que voy a darle la razón a Ginny cuando dice que eres una frígida insoportable…

- Infeliz… - dijo a punto de perder los nervios.

- Mira, será mejor que vuelva a ese departamento y termine el interrogatorio.- suspiró.- tu pareces estar un tanto indispuesta para este trabajo.

- Tu pareces demasiado entusiasmado… - lo miró – ¿vas a utilizar una de tus tácticas?

- Si tengo que acostarme con ella para encontrar algo que nos sirva, mucho mejor…

- Hijo de puta…- Ron la miró sorprendido. En los años que llevaba conociéndola era muy difícil recordar algún momento en el que Hermione dijera algo impropio. – al menos llévate un par de condones… esa perra puede tener herpes vaginales…

- Siempre tengo varios a mano – dijo al salir y se detuvo mientras la puerta se cerraba – dile a Harry que no voy a estar disponible por todo el día.

- Deberías saber qué día es hoy… y qué hace Harry en este día en particular...

- Mierda… - dijo deteniendo la puerta.

- Pero no te preocupes… ve a lo tuyo. – dijo bajando la mirada a su atuendo - Harry estará bien para mañana…

- Hermione…

- Deja la puerta y consigue esa declaración…- Ron no dejó de mirarla mientras la puerta se cerraba, pero a ella no le importó. Cuando estaba completamente sola, comenzó a llorar. No había servido de nada… Suspiró resignada, mientras las lágrimas aun caían sobre su rostro. Parecía que su destino era seguir viendo la vida pasar a la vera del camino. Ron era un caso perdido… se daría un día para sufrir y lamentar la pérdida… pero mañana sería diferente. Mañana si le daría oportunidad a la nueva Hermione. Hoy solo tenía ganas de llorar…

######-#_###_-#

- ¿Y se quedó para follar con la tipa y te dejó plantada en el elevador? – Ginny estaba un tanto molesta con la actitud de su hermano. Sentada en el living de su modesto departamento junto a su amiga de toda la vida, despotricaban contra los hombres mientras compartían una cena y ultimaban los detalles de los pasos a seguir en este caso – a veces creo que mi madre lo desenterró del huerto de nabos… - tomó su teléfono móvil muggle y marcó. Hermione se levantó.

- Ginny… por favor no lo llames… - Por supuesto Ginny no le hizo caso. Después de unos segundos, colgó – en serio, amiga, no vale la pena.

- Tampoco va a atenderme… tiene el maldito teléfono desconectado – miró a Hermione – eso significa que aun está con la puta. - Hermione bajó la mirada un segundo y luego la miró un tanto recompuesta.

- Es lógico… es una mujer hermosa… - dijo serena- y la verdad, por la manera en que se le regalaba, dudo que cualquier hombre pudiera decirle que no.

- ¡Maldición… Ron es un idiota! – Bufó – No puedo comprender su actitud… Es decir, pagar por sexo… - la miró – tiene a la mejor chica detrás de él y no se da cuenta. – Su amiga le sonrió agradecida – deberás hacerle un _crucciatus_… - rieron.

- El colmo de este día… - Ginny la miró – es que esta mañana había resuelto enterrar a la tonta e invisible Hermione y volver a vivir – Su amiga la miró comprensiva – estoy harta de vivir la vida de los demás… tratar de solucionar los problemas de la gente y siempre dejarme al último… ¿Acaso no tengo derecho?

- Claro que lo tienes – dijo Ginny acercándose y dándole un abrazo reconfortante – tienes todo el derecho de volver a sentirte viva… - sonrió.

- Y me puse como objetivo tratar de conquistar al hombre que quiero – suspiró – ¡me puse tacones! E intenté ser femenina, como me dijiste alguna vez en una de esas estúpidas charlas que tenemos cuando Luna se deja caer por Londres luego de uno de sus viajes científicos – rieron un segundo y luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¿Todo para qué? – sollozó – para que el idiota de tu hermano se le caiga la baba por una puta que se le regalaba a un viejo decrépito.

- Por eso le gusta, porque es puta…

- ¿Y yo? – dijo triste – ¿acaso no soy interesante?

- Claro que lo eres… pero te lo he dicho siempre – dijo en tono de reproche – te dije que soltaras a la perra que tienes dentro. Toda mujer la tiene… - le pasó cariñosamente la mano por el cabello enmarañado – no solo es cambiar el vestuario… sino la actitud – vístete como una perra, piensa como una perra, se una perra…

- ¿Eso te dijo Bella? – ella asintió – no sé si pueda…

- Si puedes… yo lo hice y me va bien en el club…- sonrió – tú podrías hacerlo. Y creo que necesitamos un par de chicas nuevas en el club…- se separaron riendo – ¿Te anotas?

- Eres de lo peor... – Ginny bajó la mirada y suspiró.

- Según tu amiguito soy una mierda…- Hermione la miró.

- ¿Harry? – Ginny asintió - no debe haber querido decir...

- Oh sí, lo dijo… muy alto y muy claro – sonrió – entre otras cosas del mismo tono hiriente…

- ¿Cuándo?

- Esta mañana, después de nuestra reunión con Malfoy…

- Te dije que era una mala idea – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Es mi vida pasada, no? – chilló – estoy harta de esto. Estoy cansada de tener que estar en alerta y a la defensiva todo el maldito tiempo…

- Ginny…

- No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie… A todo el mundo le da por criticarme por cómo me comporto – resopló - es mi vida y la vivo como quiero…- dijo resuelta y luego se encontró mirando la pared roja de su sala reflexionando sobre lo vivido esa mañana. - cuando vimos a Malfoy pensé que la llevaríamos bien. Creí que todo lo que pasó quedaba en el pasado, Hermione. solo que no pensé que Malfoy aún tuviera algún viejo resquemor con Harry y se mostrara demasiado crudo y directo… le dijo todo lo que pasó entre nosotros el día antes de su boda. – Hermione se tapó la boca asombrada.

- Merlín… le contó lo que hicieron.

- Y para rematarle, como no decía nada, le hice un pormenorizado relato del suceso, de mi encuentro con Malfoy quiero decir, y puede que lo haya exagerado un poco… – sonrió con picardía – Pero Harry se lo tomó a mal y, entre insultos mutuos, casi nos vamos a los golpes…

- Y justo este día elegiste para hacer confesiones. – dijo entre ofuscada y angustiada- ¡Hoy, precisamente hoy, Ginny! – resopló- ¿En que estabas pensando cuando le confesaste lo que hiciste con Malfoy?

- Tarde o temprano iba a saberlo… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como no dándole importancia a lo pasado.

- Sí, pero justo hoy… precisamente este día. – Ginny se levantó y fue a la cocina a buscar una cerveza de manteca. Cuando volvió se quedó parada mirando a su amiga. No entendía tanta insistencia de Hermione.

- Vamos amiga, es un día como cualquier otro… y más allá de todo, no tiene por que reaccionar como lo hizo. – dijo seria – una vez que Harry me engañó con esa perra de Romilda y se casó para cubrir que la perra quedó embarazada, perdió todos los derechos para reprocharme nada.

- Ginny, ¿es que no recuerdas? – Ginny la miró interrogante - hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Nicky…

- Oh, mierda – dijo exhalando y sentándose bruscamente en el futón de su casa. Había logrado sentirse un poco mejor luego de que Harry la dejara en el elevador de las oficinas de Malfoy y había invitado a Hermione para una cena ligera y charla de chicas y ahora su ánimo estaba por el piso nuevamente – no recordé… maldición…

- ¿Estaba mal cuando se fue?

- Echaba chispas… - murmuró – yo no me acordaba… - la miró – yo no le hubiera dicho de Malfoy si hubiera recordado…

- No te sientas mal – dijo Hermione abrazándola - Harry lucha contra sus demonios solo. Yo no puedo acercarme a él en esta fecha… desaparece del mundo, se la pasa borracho, busca pelea, quizás se saque los demonios a los golpes con el primero o los siguientes tipos que se le crucen, y luego queda inconsciente hasta el día siguiente… o los días siguientes. Quien sabe…

- Hermione… -dijo un tanto triste - yo no recordé… quizás si no fuera tan impulsiva, me habría dado cuenta, pero estaba tan ocupada en cabrearlo… quisiera verlo y decirle que lo siento… que…

- No creo que veamos a Harry hasta dentro de dos días o más, así lo que quieras decirle tendrá que esperar, amiga. Solo debemos rogar que Ron esté a disposición de su amigo –Ginny la miró – tu hermano es el único que lo puede ayudar a llegar con vida a su casa… - agregó algo escéptica.

- ¿Crees que mi hermanito no será de mucha ayuda, no? – dijo con los ojos aguados – Demonios… - y unas lágrimas se derramaron. Hermione, le tomó la mano – por qué todo tiene que ser así…

- Ginny… no te pongas mal.

- Pensé que una vez que nos enfrentáramos a esos bastardos mortífagos todo volvería a la normalidad… - chasqueó la lengua, mientras se limpiaba con rabia las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas - y todo fue para peor…- se abrazaron – ojalá pudiera volver el tiempo atrás… ojalá pudiera volver a ese maldito día donde murió Fred… lo salvaría, y quizás… quizás...

- No podemos volver el tiempo atrás Ginny – dijo Hermione que también lloraba – si yo hubiera podido, si solo hubiera tenido algo, algún hechizo o poción, podría haber arreglado muchas cosas… y evitar tanto sufrimiento.

- A veces me despierto después de un sueño… - dijo ella sentándose en el puff, y serenándose- a veces me imagino que Fred está conmigo…- suspiró – y que ese niño…ese niño, no es de esa perra… es nuestro, de Harry y mío… – sonrió - ¿eso es loco Hermione, imaginar semejante estupidez?

- No es tonto… - sonrió ella también – es solo el deseo más profundo de nuestro corazón… - Ginny se levantó y Hermione la siguió. Era tiempo de salir, de estar sola de curarse las heridas cada una por su lado – Ginny… es tarde, será mejor que terminemos con esta reunión tan patética…

- Si, tienes razón – sonrió – la idea era reunirnos para divertirnos y míranos, dos estúpidas y patéticas lloronas - la acompañó hasta la puerta mientras Hermione se ponía el abrigo y tomaba el bolso – mañana tendremos trabajo doble… he mirado toda la tarde los videos y la verdad es que tengo cruzados los ojos de tanto observar… ¿y tu?

- Yo, solo he mirado los papeles de Fudge y arreglar la situación del cuerpo. – se dieron un beso - lo puse en la morgue como NN – Ginny asintió – hablé con la esposa y quedamos en que para el mundo Fudge está vivo… y lo buscamos por la muerte de Samuelson… nada más. Y espera que se lo entreguemos en una semana…

- Yo también lo espero – resopló- mientras tanto mantendremos el secreto. Mañana debemos tener a ciencia cierta qué carajo le dio Samuelson a Fudge, y por lo tanto tienen los mortífagos…

- Y los malditos viejos chochos del Departamento de misterios no tienen ninguna idea de qué diablos podía hacer Samuelson… - dijo Hermione.

- Los inefables tiene diversos trabajos dentro del departamento de misterios… ¿alguien sabe de qué estaba a cargo Samuelson?

- Ese amiga... es otro misterio… - contestó Hermione, y rieron.

- ¡Duh! – acotó Ginny – será mejor que te desaparezcas… - dijo al tiempo que en el pasillo de su piso comenzaron a escuchar disturbios del departamento vecino. Cerró la puerta y observó como su amiga sacaba de su bolso la varita.

- No sé cómo diablos vives aquí...

- Es por un tiempo… ya tengo terminada mi casa – sonrió.

- Espero que hagas fiesta de inauguración…

- Será en el verano… - suspiró ilusionada - ¡porque mi casita da a la playa! – aplaudió - y tengo un par de chongos de invitados que pueden quitarte esa cara de vinagre en un periquete… - rieron. – y hacerte olvidar a Ron.

- ¡Suerte para mí! – dijo Hermione y en un giro desapareció. Ginny suspiró mientras iba a recoger los restos de la cena. Ojala todo hubiera sido diferente. Quizás si no fuera por las malas decisiones, Harry y ella estarían haciendo planes para inaugurar juntos su tan soñada casa en la playa. Pero eso era vivir de ilusiones. La cruda realidad es que estaba sola, y temía que ese sería si situación sentimental por mucho, mucho tiempo.

###***#####****#####

Perdido. Si la querida señora Weasley en este momento viera en su extraño y extraordinario reloj familiar, ese era el estado en que encontraría a Harry. Perdido, herido y completamente solo… Hacía unas cuantas horas, había dejado el bar donde estuvo ahogándose en licor luego de que apareciera Ron, obligándolo a marcharse, y con ello evitándole la inconsciencia, llevándose por delante un par de tipos que estaba seguro buscarían pelea para curar la afrenta. ¿Y quién era él para negarle los deseos a esos imbéciles? Por supuesto no tenía que decir que estaba en inferioridad de condiciones. Eran seis contra él solo… pero Harry Potter no iba amilanarse con esa minucia. Comenzó un tanto en desventaja, producto del alcohol que cargaba encima y de que el primer oponente era una cabeza más alto y ni que hablar de las terribles manazas con las que amenazaba su patética existencia. Sabía que Ron lo apoyaría como siempre, así que se dedicó a tres de ellos mientras que su amigo le cuidaba la espalda y le daba lo suyo al resto. Después de un rato, con cinco oponentes inconscientes, Ron tuvo que quitarle de las manos a último de los imbéciles que quedaba en pie, y que había sido demasiado duro de roer. Harry estaba completamente enajenado rompiéndole la cara al pobre infeliz, y una vez que le quitara de las manos al pobre tonto, Ron discutió con Harry sacándolo a la calle, cuando el cantinero muggle amenazó con llamar a la policía si no se retiraban. Recordaba a su amigo reprochándole su actitud, mientras trataba de parar la hemorragia de su nariz, y de cerrarse el corte en la ceja, de la que salía profusamente sangre. A Harry no le importó ni las heridas de Ron ni las suyas propias, y después de insultarlo, se alejó de su compañero junto a todos sus demonios. Eran muchos. Demasiados… el dolor era continuo y este día especial se acrecentaba dejándolo sin respirar. El alcohol era un aliciente que a estas alturas no aliviaba absolutamente nada; las peleas una manera desesperada de tomar aire… y no alcanzaban. Ese día en particular nada podía con el dolor no solo del cuerpo sino también del corazón, después de haberse enterado del engaño. Sabía que no debía sentirlo como un engaño, como una traición, pero no podía evitarlo… Malfoy y ella… juntos. La rabia y el odio se juntaban y estaban a punto de salirle por la garganta. Maldijo en voz alta, gritando con toda su voz en la oscura noche. Maldijo al caer de rodillas debido a su estado de embriaguez, y juró a quien lo escuchara que alguien iba pagar por la mierda de vida que llevaba. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir. Temprano esa mañana había visitado la tumba de su pequeño hijo llevándole flores y tratando de resignarse a la perdida… pero no podía. También había ido, luego de esa fatídica cita con Malfoy y sabiendo que era una pérdida de tiempo, a ver a su esposa Romilda… y la perra desquiciada seguía riéndose de él, murmurando en su propio mundo lo bien que había hecho quitándole a Nicky, burlándose de su sufrimiento y jurando con sus ojos desquiciados que acabaría completamente solo. Eso estuvo repercutiéndole en el estómago. Lo enojaba, y cuando Harry Potter estaba enojado alguien tenía que pagar… alguien tenía que sufrir tanto o peor que él… y jurándole al destino, se dijo que alguien iba a acompañarlo en ese camino hacia la decadencia. Sonrió cínicamente… ya tenía en mente quien iba a ser la que pagaría los platos de ese día de mierda… Es más, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba a dos pasos de su futura víctima.

#*#*#*#*#

Los sonidos del reproductor de música se escuchaban estridentes dentro del pequeño apartamento. Ginny había corrido los muebles de su comedor hacia la pared porque tenía ganas de ensayar una nueva coreografía para su última función en el club "_madame Jojo´s_." Luego de la conversación con Hermione y al verla tan decidida en cambiar su actitud, ella estaba dispuesta a cambiar la suya. La primera cosa que debía hacer, era renunciar a su trabajo extra. Si bien le gustaba bailar, ya no tenía ganas de seguir con esa vida. Mostrarse tan sensual, tan perra, y siendo condescendiente con los borrachos y pervertidos que iban a verla e ilusionarse con un pequeño encuentro que nunca existiría. Pero aunque ella estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, no por eso iba a dejarlo así nomás. Sonrió mientras en un espejo que había conjurado, le devolvía la imagen de su cuerpo al hacer un paso sensual de baile. La canción la había elegido porque le encantaba la artista muggle. Y ya había perfilado su vestuario… había visto el video, de la viuda, enterrando un corazón, y la idea de una mujer enterrando a su amor, con ganas de sentirse viva y así comenzar con su striptease, le había parecido estupenda a Bella, quien se mostró disconforme con su decisión de alejarse de la noche y de su trabajo.

Puso la canción para que se repitiera una y otra vez, durante de la hora que iba a ensayar. Estaba entusiasmada. La charla con Hermione y su decisión de comenzar una nueva vida le había inyectado confianza en sí misma. Tenía muchas ganas de enfocarse en su profesión, y también había despertado en ella el deseo de comenzar a ser una chica normal, salir con chicos, enamorarse… Bufó mientras se arreglaba el pelo en una coleta. Enamorarse de alguien requería primero desenamorarse de Harry, y eso le costaría una larga temporada. Y hablando del diablo, algo que debía hacer antes que nada, era hablar con él y arreglar sus desavenencias por el bien de los dos. Hablar, dejar las cosas en claro y continuar la vida, lejos uno del otro. Dolería como venía doliendo desde siempre, pero algún día tenía que parar. El dolor debía detenerse, y ella podría continuar. Quizás la aparición de alguien a quien amar lograra el milagro. Tomó el control remoto y volvió a posicionarse frente al espejo… los primeros acordes comenzaron a ponerla en sintonía y ella comenzó a hacer los primeros pasos…

"_He left no time to regret…"_

De repente, el sonido del portero eléctrico sonando ininterrumpidamente la sacó de su ensayo. Maldijo mirando el reloj de pared, y arqueó las cejas. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Quién diablos podría ser a esta hora, se preguntó. El timbre volvió a inundar el departamento de forma tan fuerte que Ginny se cabreó mal. Avanzando lentamente hacia el aparato, lo descolgó con rabia.

- Escúchame imbécil… - chilló – en cuanto seas uno de esos vagos que andan rompiendo las pelotas con el portero eléctrico, te vas a enterar de lo que soy capaz…

- Abre la puerta… - Ginny se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó cautelosa – Harry… escucha no creo que debas estar molestando a la gente a estas horas…

- Abra la puñetera puerta o la tiro abajo…- dijo en un tono grave.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – no contestó – ¿tienes una nueva pista con respecto al caso Fudge?

- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA O LA MANDO A LA MIERDA JUNTO AL PRIMERO QUE SE ME CRUCE WEASLEY… - bramó – ABRELA YA!

- Okay… tranquilízate, maldito engendro – dijo seria- pero en cuanto me causes problemas te juro que te vas a enterar…- apretó el botón haciendo saltar el cerrojo de la puerta de enfrente del edificio y colgó el aparato. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con Harry. A pesar de que tenía en mente una especie de tregua entre ambos, no había pensado que fuera tan pronto…

"_Me and my head high_

_And my tears dry_

_Get on without my guy_…"

Se preguntó qué querría, mientras se acomodaba el cabello y ordenaba la sala. Tuvo muchísimas ganas de hablar con Hermione. Quizás si la cosa con Harry viniera algo pesada, su amiga podría calmarlo. Al escucharlo por el portero eléctrico, se notaba que Harry no estaba con un humor adecuado para una visita de cortesía. Ginny creyó que hacerlo pasar era un grave error. Si Harry estaba borracho, no tenía idea como podía reaccionar, qué le querría decir y si tenía intenciones de algo más. Sentía lástima por él, mientras observaba su imagen en el espejo y se arreglaba para estar presentable. El short y la pequeña camiseta sin mangas, no era algo como para atender visitas. Su piel brillaba gracias a una fina capa de sudor producto del baile. La música era lo único que se escuchaba en el departamento. Mirándose otra vez en el espejo, dudó de su vestuario para esperarlo, Y cuando se decidió a cambiarse, la puerta de entrada a su departamento estaba siendo brutalmente aporreada. Bufó dándose la razón, Harry no estaba de humor y ella tampoco tenía el suyo tan bueno como aguantarlo. Se atusó rápidamente el cabello y se acercó a la puerta...

"_You went back to what you knew_

_So far remov__ed from all that we went through_

_And I tread a troubled track_

_My odds are stacked_

_I'll go back to black…"_

- Escucha… - dijo Ginny antes de quitar el cerrojo y verlo – se que no estás de humor para visitas… si vienes a joderme la existencia será mejor que te vayas por donde viniste.

- Abre la puerta Weasley… - dijo con la voz entrecortada, que le hizo a Ginny estremecer. A pesar de estar segura que abrir la puerta no era lo recomendable, había cierto morbo en su interior, que le decía que quitara el cerrojo, abriera la puerta y que fuera lo que Merlín o el destino quisiera… el morbo le ganó a la cautela y a la racionalidad, y sin esperar que Harry se cabreara un poco más, abrió la puerta. Lo que vio la dejó estupefacta...

- ¿Qué mierda te pasó? - atinó a decir cuando miró su rostro. Tenía el labio con un poco de sangre, el pómulo comenzando a ponerse morado, y la ceja partida. – Será mejor que pases… no quiero escándalos con los vecinos - lo cual sonó estúpido ya que, apenas lo dijo, uno de sus vecinos comenzó a aporrear una batería. Harry solo estaba apoyado al marco de la puerta extrañamente callado. La miró a los ojos, y luego paseó su oscura mirada por todo su cuerpo. Ginny le dio la espalda - Pasa idiota… - agregó – voy por mi maletín de primeros auxilios – él se quedó en el mismo sitio. En algún lugar de su mente tuvo la certeza de que había ido a parar a la casa de Ginny solo para lastimarla, que fuera su compañera de ruta en esta mierda de vida que llevaba. Que supiera lo que era el dolor, de hacerle pagar por toda la basura que lo ahogaba en el día a día. Pero solo al verla, cualquier excusa chapucera que hubiera podido pergeñar en su borracha mente, se fue al carajo con solo echarle un vistazo… a sus ojos, a su cuerpo… y una sola idea ganaba la partida, entre la venganza y la rabia. Y era una idea que no fue producto de su mente, sino de otra parte de su anatomía que empezaba a cobrar vida mucho más abajo de donde estaba la cuestión del pensamiento. Sonrió. Y se dijo para convencerse que ella era una puta, stripper, y que meneaba el trasero por unos cuantos billetes; y que si Malfoy había podido hacerse de ese cuerpo, él bien podría hacer lo mismo… "_qué diablos, me lo merezco_…" Ginny se acercó y lo miró interrogante. – ¿Qué esperas, que te de una invitación? - él no se movió – ¿maldición estás en estado de shock? – se acercó un tanto preocupada - Harry… - dijo pasándole la mano por la cara – ¿me estás escuchando? - lo miró detenidamente y luego le puso dos dedos frente a los ojos – ¿cuántos dedos ves…? - preocupada, quiso asirle del brazo, pero él saliendo de su ensimismamiento y de esa nube de deseo, le asió la mano y la empujó con fuerza, haciéndola jadear. Con el pie cerró la puerta de golpe y sin responder a ninguna de sus respuestas, la tomó por la cintura, haciéndola dar un latigazo al encerrarla entre su cuerpo y la puerta de entrada – qué te sucede cabrón… -dijo ella con voz serena, aunque en su interior la sangre bombeaba furiosamente producto de la sorpresa y también de la excitación al sentir el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo. – Suéltame…

- No… - dijo y la besó. Con rabia primero, mordiendo el labio con desenfreno, pero al sentir suspirar a Ginny aflojó un poco. Los labios de Ginny se abrieron hambrientos, y Harry aprovechó para introducir su caliente lengua. Las manos tomaron vida propia y comenzaron el viaje desde la cintura, en una caricia ascendente, suave, delineando los brazos, y tomaron caminos separados cuando una de ellas tomó por asalto la nuca, y la otra comenzó un debilitante camino por debajo de la blusa hasta hacerse victoriosa de ese pequeño botón endurecido en el pecho de Ginny, y ese minúsculo movimiento, la hizo jadear. Harry, sin soltarla, se separó un instante solo para verla. El pecho de Ginny subía y bajaba con furia, los ojos abiertos, tenían un color entre castaño y dorado y brillaban expectantes… Harry creyó ver el brillo de la lujuria en ellos, y eso calmó en parte el monstruo interno. Los dedos de la mano, debajo de la blusa, pellizcaron el pezón. Ginny a este punto quería suplicar… había escuchado y leído en algunos libros, novelas románticas la mayor parte, que la mujer podía llorar de deseo. Cuántas veces se había reído de la frase, y ahora estaba batallando para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, y como no quería hacerlo, lo único que fue capaz de hacer por el momento fue apretarse de manera instintiva contra el cuerpo de Harry. Necesitaba el contacto, cerrando los ojos apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta dándole la oportunidad a Harry de saborear su cuello. Su lengua lo recorrió desde la base hasta las orejas, logrando atrapar con sus dientes el lóbulo, y tironearlo con tanta sensualidad que Ginny agradeció estar apoyada en él, porque de otra manera esa pequeña acción la hubiera hecho caer derretida al suelo. Harry sintió el pequeño temblor en el cuerpo femenino y sonrió. Acercó su boca al oído una vez mas y lamiendo el lóbulo que antes había mordisqueado susurró.

- Te gusta esto, puta… - no fue una pregunta, solo fue una declaración. Ginny en vez de sentirse ofendida y separarse, solo abrió los ojos y tragó saliva mirando hacia el techo. La música era testigo… ella hubiera querido ser fuerte y rechazarlo… pero en este momento lo que anhelaba era ser débil. Lo supo cuando sus manos por inercia, o vaya saber por qué, perdieron la fuerza y en vez de tratar de separarse del cuerpo masculino, comenzaron a quitarle el cinturón… y luego fue la camisa de Harry quien sufrió los embates de esas manos desesperadas, la sacaron por fuera del pantalón… suspiró, o gimió, no lo supo en ese momento, al sentir la piel caliente del su abdomen. Ansiaba desde hace tanto tiempo ese momento… sentir la piel caliente, suave… sus manos siguieron el recorrido posándose en la espalda, a la altura de la cintura del pantalón... Y desde allí hacia arriba, tocando, rasguñando, disfrutando. Harry acusó recibo de esa caricia, estremeciéndose como un gato ante la caricia y un rugido bajo, casi gutural, salió de su boca - si, te gusta esto…dime… – la mano de la nuca, le deshizo la coleta, y la tomó con fuerza del pelo, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿tengo que pagar para follarte, o me harás un favor como al imbécil de Malfoy? - Ginny, a estas alturas estaba demasiado lejos de ofenderse, sonriendo y atrevida, no sintió rabia ante las palabras. Sabía que Harry estaba borracho, sabía que el dolor bordeaba sus ojos. A pesar de todo lo que pudiera decirle, Harry necesitaba consuelo… ¡y mierda que alguien le quitaría la posibilidad de brindárselo! Desesperada, le clavó las uñas en la espalda haciéndolo sisear.

- ¿Quieres mi servicio común o el especial? - dijo en un jadeo, mientras su lengua se deslizaba por su cuello y los dientes se estacionaban en el mentón, dándole pequeños y sensuales mordiscones – el especial consta de un baile… y lo que sea que ocurra después - agregó juguetona. Harry jadeó al sentir la lengua inquieta introducirse en su boca, mientras los labios de Ginny atacaban con gran pericia los suyos. Con un rápido movimiento la tomó por la cintura y de un tirón le quitó la remera dejándola desnuda… sus ojos se posaron en aquellos pequeños montículos que eran los pechos de Ginny y suspiró… los masajeó con fuerza, haciéndola gemir, y luego posó sus labios con desesperación, besando, mordiendo, chupando… Ginny apoyó nuevamente la cabeza en la puerta, perdida en las sensaciones tan placenteras que le prodigaban la boca masculina y cerró los ojos no pudiendo creer las vueltas del destino. Nunca pensó que al abrir la puerta, Harry fuera a reaccionar así… lo deseaba, eso si, pero que se diera alguna vez, era imposible… hasta ahora, hasta ese momento en que perdida en brazos de su adorado Harry, comenzó a acariciar su oscura cabellera. Abrió los ojos de repente, cuando el último lametón de la boca de Harry la hizo salir de ese lugar de ensueño, y se encontró con esa mirada verde e intensa que la volvía loca.

- Paso del baile… - dijo con la voz suave - solo quiero tu cuerpo… - comenzó a besarla y ella contraatacó, mientras él la empujaba hacia el futón. Ginny iba desnudándolo rápidamente… no quería darle la oportunidad de que la lucidez le volviera y le arruinara el delicioso pastel que iba a devorarse. Esa noche lo quería para ella. Esa noche, el dolor por la pérdida, la traición, la muerte, todo lo que en el pasado los había separado, quedaría atrás y solo serían ellos dos, un hombre y una mujer con necesidades primarias... primitivas, un cuerpo necesitado en busca de otro cuerpo. Cayeron pesadamente en el acolchado mueble no dándose tiempo para segundas intenciones. Harry se deshizo de la camisa y Ginny vio los pequeños moretones a lo largo del torso. Ella se enderezó un poco para besarlos, con ternura. Harry suspiró al sentir la pequeña y cálida boca en su piel. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que era un error; pero estaba tan débil… tan cansado. El alcohol era su cómplice esta noche. El alcohol le había dado el coraje que de sobrio nunca había tenido, y él no iba a desaprovechar esa magnífica oportunidad, peleando contra él mismo. ¡diablos! Sentía la pequeña lengua incitarlo y quemarle las entrañas, y esa parte de su cuerpo que estaba jodidamente despierta, estaba ávida de acción… la clase de acción que casi con seguridad lo dejaría sudoroso, calmado y enteramente satisfecho... y cuando lo pensó, maldijo no haber bebido demasiado al menos borracho como una cuba no iba a tener remordimientos en la mañana… bajó la cabeza y la besó, las lenguas comenzaron una danza sensual la una dentro de la boca del otro, tentándose, absorbiéndose, cautivándose... Ginny podía saborear el alcohol y la sangre de las heridas en la boca de Harry. Cada movimiento de la lengua era un empuje hacia la perdición. Ronroneó como una gata, cuando Harry se separó y le quitó los pantaloncitos. A este punto la respiración de Harry era entrecortada. Y ella no se quedaba atrás… habían llegado a un punto donde no había lugar para reconsiderar los hechos… Ginny no dejaría que él retrocediera ni un centímetro. Era todo o todo. La camisa de Harry voló vaya a saber donde y Ginny sonrió.

- Harry… -quizás fuera el tono excitado y suplicante, que salió de su boca, el que hizo que Harry de un solo movimiento se bajara los pantalones. No se los sacó completamente, evidenciando lo desesperado que estaba por estar entre sus brazos, y en un suspiro, sin juegos previos, ni caricias preparatorias, estuvo unido a Ginny acompañando el movimiento con un suave gemido, disfrutando cada centímetro en que se adentraba más a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, y se serenó un instante tratando de no correrse. Tantos años, tantos sueños… y ahora estaba allí. Y era lo más cercano al cielo… pero como él claramente sabía, no existía el cielo sin el infierno… una embestida profunda, casi torturante, más allá que no lo deseara, lo mandó nuevamente al lugar donde la maldita de su esposa lo había mandado hace años. Los recuerdo se agolparon, y los movimientos pélvicos que antes eran suaves como una caricia buscando el placer, de pronto se volvieron bruscos, frenéticos, buscando el dolor. La respiración de Harry se convirtió en un jadeo animal y fue en ese momento que Ginny se dio cuenta que ya no era Harry quien le hacía el amor, sino el odio que habitaba en su interior. El futón comenzó a rechinar y ella le clavó las uñas en los brazos…

- Puta, - dijo en un jadeo- maldito el día que fui a esa maldita fiesta… y maldito el día que te conocí… - Ginny abrió los ojos asustada. Harry los tenía cerrados, pero su boca que tenía un rictus extraño le decía que no se encontraba allí, sino que estaba perdido en sus recuerdos y cada empellón violento no era destinado a dar placer, sino a castigar. – ¿Por qué no me mataste a mi?- dijo casi en un sollozo- Me hubieras matado a mi, él era un inocente… un bebé… - susurró para luego elevar la voz, mientras se mordía el labio al hablar – ¡él no tenía la culpa de que no te amara! - miró a Ginny a los ojos, pero no era la imagen de la mujer que amaba la que veía. Estaba viendo la sonrisa burlona, desquiciada, la cara llena de la sangre, y los ojos de esa maldita perra asesina – me hubieras matado a mi…- la embestida contra su cuerpo fue dolorosa para Ginny, e hizo que ella comenzara a golpearlo en el pecho. – pero fuiste una perra sin corazón y mataste a mi hijo… llevándome al mismo infierno… te odio… Te voy a odiar por el resto de mi vida… ¡OJALA TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO!

- Harry… - dijo Ginny con una voz suplicante, pero calma - suéltame… - tenía que hacer lo posible por mantenerse serena, aunque que Harry estuviera fuera de si.

- Maldita… solo yo era el culpable de tu infelicidad… dejé todo por Nicky, y tu me lo quitaste… Mátame ahora… ¡MATAME AHORA PERRA!

- ¡ABRE LOS OJOS IDIOTA, NO SOY ROMILDA! – el golpe en la cara los hizo separarse bruscamente y Harry fue a parar a la alfombra. Aturdido un instante y sin saber donde diablos estaba, fue recuperando de a poco la lucidez, y observó a Ginny que jadeaba entrecortadamente recostada en el futón completamente desnuda.

- W-e-s-l- e-y… yo… lo siento…- dijo balbuceando, y se levantó algo atontado. De dio cuenta que su pantalón estaba desabrochado y que su cuerpo desnudo de la cintura par arriba, no acusaba ninguna calma. Mas allá de haber perdido la razón un instante, aún la deseaba. Pero se daba cuenta, lamentándose en silencio, que el momento había pasado y que en los ojos de ella había rencor… desilusión. Avergonzado, solo optó por acomodarse el pantalón para salir de allí, y escapar de la humillación. Ginny lo miró y no lo podía creer. El maldito había recobrado el sentido y se estaba marchando y la estaba dejando… la estaba dejando con la frustración a flor de piel. – olvida esto… yo… - otro golpe, esta vez mas fuerte que el primero, lo tomó desprevenido. Ginny se había levantado del futón y sin más, le propinó un golpe en el pecho, mientras con la pierna le daba en la rodilla haciéndolo trastabillar.

"_I love you much_

_It's not enough_

_You love blow and I love puff..."_

- ¿Crees que vas a venir a seducirme y luego dejarme con las ganas? – otro empujón lo hizo caer en toda su altura sobre el inmenso puff que tanto odiaba. Las piernas quedaron flexionadas, y solo el tronco y la cabeza descansaban en él. – no tan rápido Potter… - se acercó desnuda y sin inhibiciones, se agachó y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Harry boqueaba por la sorpresa y por el efecto que las manos femeninas rápidamente se hacían de su pantalón, dejándolo completamente desnudo y excitado. – Bueno… - ella sonrió mientras se sentaba a horcajadas – en este momento podría hacer algún movimiento para excitarte, - miró al amigo de Harry y sonrió mostrando sus dientes – pero creo que no hará falta… - se acercó como una serpiente, con sus pechos rozando cada centímetro de piel por el torso masculino. Su boca se entretuvo en el cuello minutos o podrían ser segundos, Harry estaba aun completamente aturdido. Pero cuando Ginny levantó la cara para mirarlo, sus ojos se encontraron, y dejando de lado los temores, mantuvo los ojos fijos en ella, para disfrutar el momento en que esa hermosa mujer se uniera a él… fue lento, doloroso desde el punto de vista sentimental, pues sabía muy a sus pesar que sería la primera y única vez que tendría a esa hembra para él solo. Cerró los ojos para que el acoplamiento sea perfecto, único, y solo el ronroneo de satisfacción de Ginny lo hizo reaccionar. Levantó la cadera para profundizar las embestidas, y sus manos cobraron vida propia al levantarse, desesperadas por acariciar la suave y cálida piel femenina. Se enderezó, de golpe para besarla. Fue brutal la invasión de su lengua en la boca femenina, mientras sus manos se afanaban en lograr que ella gimiera, acariciando y pellizcando suavemente sus senos. Ginny comenzó a respirar con dificultad, y a pausar las embestidas, lo cual hizo que Harry se levantara como pudiera de ese maldito Puff y sin soltarla ni separarse de su cuerpo, la llevó hacia el futón y la depositó suavemente. Ginny extasiada, y a punto de correrse, miró a Harry que para profundizar la unión, había tomado una pierna de Ginny y la había colocado sobre su hombro, besándola desde la pantorrilla hasta la rodilla, perdido en deseo. Ginny estaba obnubilada por la fuerza y la pasión masculina, Harry estaba completamente sudado y completamente compenetrado en darle placer, y ella estaba agradecida por ello. El orgasmo fue casi simultáneo… un torrente cálido que la atravesó dejándola completamente perdida, convirtiéndose, a medida que Harry se tensaba con sus espasmos, en una inmensa ola que derribó, al parecer, cualquier tipo de resquemor entre ellos, dejándolos completamente exhaustos. Ginny sabía que tenía piernas, pero en este momento lo dudó un instante pues si tenía que caminar dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. Miró a Harry tratando de adivinar que venía después de semejante actividad. Pero él solo mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Harry estaba con los ojos cerrados, tratando de serenarse y de volver en si. Después del subidón de adrenalina que el sexo había logrado en ambos, volvió la realidad para Harry, y con ella, ese sentimiento de culpa y la sensación de haber cometido nuevamente un error del que iba a arrepentirse el resto de su vida. La miró a los ojos, y con los suyos a punto de llorar, se levantó, deshaciendo la unión y sin dirigirle la mirada, se puso a buscar su ropa.

Ginny no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Al fin, lo único que había deseado desde que se convirtiera en mujer, se había hecho realidad. Las sensaciones, el calor del cuerpo de Harry sus besos, sus caricias, era algo que difícilmente iba a olvidar… atesoraría ese momento como uno de los mas excitantes de su vida. Pero al tiempo de querer decir algo, de manifestarle su deseo de que se quedara toda la noche, vio como él, sin ningún tipo de expresión, comenzaba a buscar su ropa y a vestirse. En silencio, como sopesando lo que fuera a decir. Avergonzado… pero mas que nada arrepentido. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus castaños ojos, cuando Harry terminando de colocarse la chaqueta, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Sin palabras, sin una mirada… y antes de marcharse, así, sin ni siquiera preguntarle si estaba bien, atinó a carraspear…

- Olvídate de lo que pasó esta noche… - abrió la puerta y dio un paso – yo, te aseguro que ya lo he olvidado… - y sin mas cerró dando un portazo y con el fuerte golpe las lágrimas de Ginny comenzaron a caer sin poderlas contener. Y la música, la canción que había elegido para su acto de despedida, sonaba estridente en el departamento, como una burla hacia ella y a las estúpidas ilusiones que una vez más se iban por el excusado…

"_We only said good-bye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to... black."_

* * *

Nota de la autora: el cpaitulo anterior me olvide decirles que el club De Striptease "madame Jojo's, si existe en realidad y prece ser uno de buena categoria... lo que cambie un poco en este fic, porque seamos honestos Kloves siempre tiene trabajos mediocres!

Me olvidaba... la canción es "Back to black" de Amy Winehouse... un buen tema. Si hay algun error en el tipeo o en la redaccion echenle la culpa a la lluvia...

Ahora si, dejen sus impresiones y no insulten... los quiero a todos.

Veremos si llego a los 100 reviews... le sprometo quepara festejar publico otro capitulo!


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hola! Les dejo el capitulo rapidito y espero que les guste!... si tiene algun error es por el apuro.**

**Gracias y perdon por esperar! Pronto el siguiente.**

**Capítulo 6**

Una resaca de la puta madre… y un remordimiento de conciencia que no se disiparía con solo un "lo siento…" Harry sabía que hubiera sido muy bueno para él saltarse el trabajo durante al menos dos días y caer en el ministerio como si nada… pero también sabía que no era un cobarde… que a pesar de que lo pasado en casa de Ginny la noche anterior fue completamente increíble, asombroso, también fue erróneo, y debía pedir disculpas… no por el acto en si, el cual aun recordaba a pesar de las lagunas mentales que aparecían entre un recuerdo y otro… sino por su actitud, por las palabras, por todo… y por sobre todas las cosas, por si ella, esa mujer que se veía magnifica encima o de debajo de él durante el sexo, creyera que podría haber un tal vez entre ellos. Eso no ocurriría nunca. Miró su dedo anular a medida que entraba al ministerio. Ese maldito anillo era día tras día el recordatorio de que no era libre, y nunca lo sería mientras la maldita perra que tenía por esposa estuviera con vida… El matrimonio en el mundo mágico era "hasta que la muerte los separe" la de ella, o la suya.

Subió apesadumbrado al elevador y se encontró cara a cara con alguien a quien nunca quisiera encontrarse, y menos en un lugar tan pequeño como ese maldito habitáculo. La sonrisa falsa, y el olor a perfume a rosas… junto con el monocromático traje del mismo color rosa, le reventaban los globos oculares. Pidió a todos los santos magos que esa mujer no hablara… si hablaba…

- ¡Señor Potter! – mala suerte, el agudo y chillón timbre de Dolores Umbridge, se hizo eco en el pequeño ambiente, e hizo que el dolor de cabeza de Harry se intensificara al triple… - que bueno es verlo de pie...

- ¿Por que diablos podría estar en el suelo? – dijo con ironía y apretando los dientes, tratando de que su cerebro se quedara quieto y las nauseas no solo de la borrachera, sino también de ver a esa vieja bruja pasaran inadvertidas.

- Bueno… - carraspeó y sonrió con esa sonrisita tan cínica – todos sabemos que sucede una vez al año…

- No creo que tenga idea de lo que habla – y cuando ella iba a abrir la boca, él a interrumpió – y tampoco me interesa lo que una vieja de mierda como usted tenga que decirme…

- Vaya - chasqueó la lengua – alguien debería enseñarle modales – bufó – es increíble que usted tenga el puesto de trabajo que tiene con esa tan mala educación – Harry se puso rojo de la bronca y el odio que le cargaba a esa mujer afloró, primero en sus ojos y luego en sus movimientos cuando se acercó a Dolores Umbridge como un tigre que acecha a una vieja y gorda gacela, y sin dejar de mirarla la acorraló contra una pared. La mujer abrió los ojos sin dejar de parpadear. El odio se acrecentó en su garganta y lo expulsó en palabras.

- ¿Ah, si? – dijo apoyando las manos entre la cabeza de Dolores tan pulcramente adornada con un moño – y usted tendría especial interés de ponerme en cintura – le mostró su mano con la vieja lección que le enseñara esa misma mujer – y estoy seguro que sus métodos serían altamente productivos… no me olvido de ello – sonrió con insolencia – no crea que no se que usted es una hija de puta de primera clase… - la miró de arriba abajo haciendo temblar a la mujer – no creo que si tuvo el descaro de ponerse al lado de los mortífagos, hace unos años, no podría estar haciendo lo mismo en estos momentos – sonrió – usted tiene las cualidades de las cucarachas… soportan el paso de los años, los diferentes cataclismos y continúan viviendo… revolcándose en la mugre – le tomó la barbilla con fuerza – te estoy vigilando… un paso en falso y seré feliz de estar allí para hacértelo notar.

- Es usted una vergüenza para el ministerio – la puerta se abrió y la voz del elevador anunció que estaban en el cuartel de aurores. Harry se alejó dispuesto a salir – alguien debería frenar su actitud ante la gente señor Potter…

- ¿Si? – dijo sonriendo mientras la miraba a medida que la puerta se cerraba – yo también estaría dispuesto a hacerle ver su actitud, Señora… y francamente alguien debería mandarla a la mierda… - y la dejó despotricando ante la nada sola en el elevador.

Deseando que la gente simplemente desapareciera a su alrededor, caminó rápidamente el largo pasillo desde el ascensor hasta el departamento de aurores. Tenía la idea de hablar con el Ministro para buscar un lugar un tanto apartado para poder trabajar libremente con sus compañeros. Después de la muerte de Fudge, estaba seguro había muchos funcionarios implicados en estas dos muertes… y que había mucho más, algo que Fudge había proporcionado que les traerían enormes dolores de cabeza.

Pasó por el departamento de objetos muggles, y se encontró cara a cara con Arthur Weasley. El señor Weasley lo miró con compasión. Maldecía a todos aquellos que lo miraban con lastima. Como si toda su patética existencia tuviera que vivir con esas miradas sobre su cabeza… "el pobre niño huérfano… el pobre niño que sobrevivió… el pobre infeliz que perdió un hijo… el idiota que cometió la estupidez de perder a la mujer que…" Le dedicó al señor Weasley una tosca mirada y un breve movimiento de cabeza y siguió su camino. Tenía además de rabia vergüenza de mirarlo a la cara… si tan solo el señor Weasley supiera lo que le había hecho a su pequeña niña anoche… Suspiró.

La puerta se abrió con violencia y Ginny pegó un respingo. La pila de papeles que estaba ordenando se esparcieron a lo largo y ancho del escritorio y algunos cayeron al piso. Maldijo con la mirada a su jefe, el gran idiota, Harry Potter. No había podido pegar un ojo desde que Harry saliera de esa manera de su apartamento, y la dejara desnuda tirada en el futón. Trató de conciliar el sueño pero desgraciadamente, el muy imbécil le había quitado hasta eso. Razón por la cual se había desvelado mirando una y otra vez los videos de seguridad del departamento de misterios y escrito una cantidad imposible de pergaminos con todas las personas que habían tenido contacto con Samuelson. Y ahora, después de la tan violenta y espectacular entrada de su jefe, la cantidad de pergaminos habían ido a parar al diablo y nuevamente tendría que perder tiempo en ordenarlos, en vez de interrogar a los viejos chochos del departamento de misterios.

Ginny miró a su jefe y este ni siquiera la miró. Pasó rápidamente por su lado y se perdió en su oficina. Ginny se cabreó mal y soltando los pergaminos sobre el escritorio, se levantó y se acomodó la ropa para hacerle frente a su jefe. No iba a dejarlo pasar. Esta vez no iba a hacerle caso a Harry y olvidarse de la noche anterior… ¡Ja, como si pudiera! No iba a hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Si de algo estaba segura, una vez que Harry se hubiera marchado de su casa, es que estaba cansada de tener una relación con su jefe, en la cual los dos estaban siempre a la defensiva, y todo el tiempo dispuestos a comerse los ojos. Estaba harta de las palabras hirientes, e insultos de ambas partes que no aportaban nada a su trabajo. Desvelada y con la única compañía que una taza de café, se dio cuenta que debía dejar el pasado allí, donde estaba, en el pasado. Removerlo y traerlo una y otra vez al presente, lo único que lograba era enquistar el dolor, hacerlo insoportable y acrecentar el odio. La idea de dar vuelta la triste página del pasado era buena, pero también era cierto que el daño por la traición estaría ahí, latente entre ambos, y que siempre sería una muralla difícil que atravesar para lograr tener una relación de trabajo medianamente apacible. Pero necesitaba ese cambio de actitud. Ginny también entendía que, si bien tenía el deseo de que todo cambie, pero para lograrlo se necesitaban dos. A pesar de que esa traición había sido el principio de todo y que ella se sentía la parte más damnificada. Ahora era el momento que Harry, después de toda esa tragedia griega que atravesara después de haber cometido la estupidez de acostarse con la perra de Romilda, y según el pensamiento de Ginny, el infeliz merecía un respiro de su constante ataque verbal. Sería muy difícil llegar a un acuerdo entre ambos, y Ginny después de tres tazas de café y un baño caliente, se dio cuenta que si ella no hacía el intento, Harry nunca lo propondría. Pero eso no significaba que dejara que su jefe la pasara por encima. Harry tenía un temperamento demasiado volátil, era necesaria una conversación que pusiera en el tapete todo, absolutamente todo para lograr su cometido. Y todo significaba, no dejar que Harry hiciera como si la noche pasada nunca hubiera existido. Le iba a plantar cara, decirle lo que tenía que decir y esperar que del otro lado tengan la misma actitud. Dependía de Harry que esto siguiera así, imposible de tratar, o que dieran un paso hacia una relación entre colegas madura y de respeto mutuo. Suspiró, deseando que todo lo que pensara se diera. Porque si esto no prosperaba, tendría que presentar la renuncia. Ya no quería más lágrimas ni palabras hirientes en su vida.

Golpeó la puerta, y como estaba segura que sucedería, no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a hacerlo, esta vez con más intensidad, y un gruñido se escuchó dándole a entender que, como pensaba, no sería bienvenida. Contó hasta diez, abrió la puerta de golpe y entró. Harry estaba acomodando la chaqueta en el perchero, y ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada. Se sirvió una taza de café y sin invitarla a tomar asiento, se sentó en su sillón y cerró los ojos. Ginny bufó y sin sentarse, apoyó los puños en el escritorio y fijó su mirada en él, sin siquiera pestañear.

- Buenos días Potter. – lo miró y él impasible siguió con los ojos cerrados, tratando en vano, que esa acción lograra desaparecer a la mujer que tenía en frente. También cerraba los ojos para no recordar. Su mirada velada, sus pupilas dilatadas, la sensación de sus pequeñas manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Sus uñas, dejando en sus hombros la prueba fiel de que la noche pasada había acontecido. Que los gemidos y suspiros eran verdaderos, y que la necesidad de volver a repetirlo era intensa. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Si los abría y la miraba… si realmente los abría y sucumbía… suspiró.

- No estoy para tus estupideces matinales Weasley. – dijo secamente.

- Mírame cuando te hablo… – siseó. Harry soltó un lento suspiro y abrió los ojos. La intensa mirada verde oscura se posó en su cara y Ginny casi perdió el valor. Pero rápidamente se convenció de que la mirada dura solo era una tonta fachada.

- Bien… - no dejó de mirarla – escupe lo que tengas que decir y lárgate…

- No voy a hacer como si no hubiera pasado… No voy a olvidarme lo que pasó anoche… - Harry enderezó en el sillón y dejando la taza en el escritorio, se refregó los ojos, rojos de insomnio y cansancio – ¿vas a hacerlo tú?

- Maldición… - murmuró, y tomando la taza bebió un trago de café – yo…

- No me vengas con excusas baratas y estúpidas, Potter… la cuestión pasó y aunque quieras olvidarlo no vas a poder hacerlo…

- Ahora llamas "cuestión" a follar… - trató de ser hiriente, pero Ginny no iba a caer en el juego nuevamente. Estaba cansada de la manera de ser de Harry. – y no creas que fue tan espectacular para no olvidarlo… créeme, he tenido mejores.

- Como sea… – se sentó – El hecho es que, le pongas el nombre que quieras, ocurrió y no voy a hacer como si no hubiera pasado. Tú viniste a mi casa y tuvimos sexo. Dibújalo como quieras, piensa que fue producto de tu mente trastornada, pero eso no podrás olvidarlo, ni hacer que lo olvide.

- Yo no quiero saber nada... quizás no… - suspiró – lo cierto es que, puede que tengas razón, pero no deseo que creas que algo ha cambiado… sigo pensando lo mismo de ti. – Ginny trató que el recuerdo de sus palabras en el ascensor la mañana anterior no la hicieran llorar frente a Harry. Ya demasiado lo había hecho en la soledad de su departamento.

- Si, lo sé, yo también sigo pensando de ti las mismas cosas bonitas de siempre – dijo con sarcasmo – pero, lo que no quiero es que lo que pasó anoche sea motivo de tensión entre tú y yo – Harry la miró – ya demasiado nos llevamos mal para agregarle otra mancha a nuestra tan bonita relación – dijo con sarcasmo.

- No me jodas Weasley… no estoy de humor…

- No trato de molestarte… - lo miró – escucha, entiendo que ayer era una fecha especial y que hayas estado un tanto deprim… - Harry maldijo y sin que Ginny pudiera preverlo, lanzó la taza contra la pared dejando que una mancha marrón se deslizara hasta el suelo.

- ¡No me vengas con esa idiotez de que me comprendes! – espetó - ¡Maldita sea, no necesito ni tu lastima, ni tu comprensión, y mucho menos la quiero!

- No te pongas loquito conmigo… - dijo molesta

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – golpeó la mesa – Si viniste a romperme las pelotas con un reproche estúpido, será mejor que salgas por donde entraste… no estoy de humor para…

- Está bien… - dijo Ginny, interrumpiéndolo – no te daré mi lastima… no la quieres… pero espero que lo que pasó anoche, cuando fuiste a mi departamento, no sea motivo para disputas entre tú y yo.

- Entiende una sola cosa… - dijo agitado – anoche fui a tu casa, porque estaba ebrio… no tenía intenciones de acostarme con una puta. – ella desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio para no contestar el insulto. Debía comprender que en esa fecha especial, Harry se convertía en un tigre herido. Y un tigre herido, no se fijaba en amigos o enemigos a la hora de defenderse y sobrevivir. – pero estabas disponible… ¿si Malfoy pudo hacerlo, por qué no yo?

- Entonces lo de anoche fue una especie de desafío…

- Si, - sonrió – necesitaba comprobar la teoría…

- La cual es… - lo miró. Harry no sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación que estaban teniendo. No estaba preparado para una confrontación con ella, menos a esa hora de la mañana. Es mas no estaría preparado nunca. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿tendría que decirle que fue a su casa con el firme propósito de hacerla pagar por los pecados de Romilda? ¿Que cuando llegó y la vio, se olvidó de todo lo que se propusiera, y el deseo de sentirla una vez en su puta vida, le nubló el sentido? ¿tenía que confesarle que estuvo a punto de decirle que aun la amaba y que posiblemente nunca dejaría de hacerlo? No. Nunca volvería a confiar en que el amor podría salvarlo. El amor se había transformado en una mala palabra para Harry. Tenía sobrados ejemplos de eso. El amor que Romilda le profesaba, había matado a Nicky para hacerle pagar su desamor. Ginny le dio la espalda cuando más la amaba y la necesitaba, y luego lo trataba de traidor, sus padres muertos, por amor… no, el amor era una palabra que quería desterrar de su vocabulario, aun en los momentos como este, cuando la mujer que estaba en frente, le hiciera sentirlo en todo su cuerpo.

- Escucha… - dijo serena, evitando el choque – estuve pensando…

- Qué raro… - dijo acicateándola. La miró desafiante, como diciéndole _"vamos, da tu mejor golpe, porque necesito la pelea entre nosotros… necesito sentirme vivo y tú y tus insultos son lo único que lo logran."_

- Harry – dijo suplicante – estoy agotada de este inacabable conflicto entre nosotros… sé que no me soportas, que me odias, y yo… bueno… la cuestión es que no quiero seguir con nuestras peleas sin sentido.

- Qué intentas decirme...

- Quiero terminar con este conflicto que nos está sacando de quicio. Que dejemos nuestra rivalidades… y que nos limitemos a tener una relación entre colegas, y…

- ¿Tu me pides que dejemos el odio? – rio – la verdad es que es raro, porque si mal no recuerdo eres tú quien día a día me refriegas por mi cara el odio y el asco que me tienes… - la miró – y detener nuestra rivalidad… jaja, que graciosa que te pones después del sexo. Si la memoria tampoco me falla, eres tú la que busca un conflicto tras otro entre tú y yo. Así que deja el papel de santa… no naciste para serlo.

- Lo se… -agachó la cabeza – sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido… - lo miró – vuelvo a repetírtelo, no quiero más disputas, estoy cansada de llegar a este lugar y sentir que lo odio… amo mi trabajo y por eso estoy pidiéndote que…

- ¿Quieres tener una especie de tregua?

- No, la tregua implicaría que en un tiempo indefinido tú y yo volvamos a lo mismo… y no es lo que quiero. Lo que quiero decir es, como dicen los muggles… quiero enterrar el hacha. – Harry la miró sin entender – dejar nuestras rencillas donde debieron quedarse – lo miró – en el pasado… quiero dar vuelta la página y…

- ¿Empezar de cero? – dijo burlón – ¿quieres que a partir de lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche tengamos una oportunidad para… tu sabes?

- No, no quiero oportunidades para nada… lo que pasó anoche fue un hecho desafortunado y que nos tomó a los dos en… bueno no vine para darte un explicación.

- De modo que serenamente y sin ningún tipo de interés vienes después de que te haya follado anoche, a decirme que no quieres seguir rompiéndome la cabeza con tus estúpidos reproches… - la miró con desconfianza – Hay algo que me intriga y quisiera que me iluminaras… ¿todo este deseo altruista de buena voluntad y camaradería entre nosotros es a cambio de qué?

- De nada… - respondió – lo único que quiero es trabajar en paz. Estoy dispuesta a hacer el intento… - lo miró – ¿estás dispuesto tú? – Harry cerró los ojos un instante. Nunca en su vida, después de lo de la noche anterior, podría haber imaginado que Ginny Weasley le vendría con esta propuesta. Simplemente dejar de pelear… dejar el triste y doloroso pasado entre ellos y poder seguir con sus vidas, eso si, cada uno por su lado, pero en paz. Sonrió interiormente. Ella decía querer enterrar el pasado, pero nunca habló de olvidarlo. La miró. Era imposible que olvidara todo lo pasado entre ellos. ¿cómo olvidar el primer beso, la primera tarde juntos cerca del lago, en aquellos inocentes días en Hogwarts, donde todo era idílico, irreal, como si viviera la vida de otra persona? ¿Cómo olvidar los días y meses en soledad, porque Ginny se aislara del mundo, sumida en su dolor por la pérdida de su hermano favorito? ¿Cómo olvidar la mirada castaña cuando sus ojos se encontraron fuera del ministerio de magia, cuando se había casado con Romilda? ¿Cómo ella podía pedirle que se olvidara de lo bueno y lo malo que vivieran? Sobre todo lo malo. Eso estaba grabado a fuego entre los dos, y nunca, nunca se olvidaría. Lo cierto es que Harry no quería olvidar ni lo bueno ni lo malo entre ellos. Recordar lo bueno, lo mantenía vivo… recordar lo malo, eso era una especie de reto. Recordar lo malo, le recordaba no sucumbir ante la mirada de Ginny. Ya nunca volvería a estar a su lado. Sin que ella lo notase rozó con su dedo la alianza que descansaba en su dedo anular. Nunca podría olvidar lo malo de su vida, ni mucho menos enterrarlo.

- Enterramos nuestro pasado entonces… – dijo Harry abriendo los ojos y ofreciendo la mano. – no volver a hablar sobre lo que ocurrió anoche y nada de reproches, ni pasados, ni presentes…

- Espera… estoy de acuerdo contigo hasta cierto punto – dijo sonriendo aliviada que la conversación haya acabado al menos por el momento en forma positiva – no prometeré que no voy a reprocharte cuando te equivoques respecto al trabajo.

- Hablo de la vida personal… - dijo Harry chasqueando la lengua.

- No estoy tratando de convertirme en tu mejor amiga – dijo seca – solo quiero trabajar tranquila y terminar esta mierda de caso lo antes posible.

- De una buena vez te digo… – dijo ya molesto, y con la mano cansada – acepta la tregua, o puedes irte a la mierda con todo y tu discurso barato…

- ¡Está bien! – dijo apretando la mano de Harry. Trató de no hacer caso al recuerdo placentero que esa mano le hizo vivir, cuando acariciara cada centímetro de su piel, y le soltó la mano antes de que Harry sintiera el temblor en su cuerpo. Maldito cuerpo… lo miró mientras Harry se levantaba para tomar otra taza de café. Maldito cuerpo que aun después de lo mal que lo pasó anoche seguía anhelando… seguía deseando… la puerta de abrió de golpe y la cara de susto de Hermione, fue lo primero que vio Ginny, seguido de un cauto Ron, que varita en mano atravesaba la puerta.

- ¿Todo bien? – dijo su amiga, mirando a uno y a otro para cerciorase de que aun conservaban todas las partes de su cuerpo en su lugar. Harry se dio la vuelta y al ver la cara de sus amigos comenzó a reír… afortunadamente la jaqueca se estaba disipando. Era como si Ginny hubiera actuado como un bálsamo para su malestar luego de la tremenda borrachera.

- Si todo bien Hermione… - dijo Ginny levantándose para saludar a los recién llegados.

- Pensé que estaban a punto de matarse… o peor – dijo Ron sentándose. Hermione, se sentó sin decir nada.

- Bien, era hora que llegaran… - dijo Harry mirando su reloj pulsera.

- Yo estoy en el ministerio desde temprano – dijo Hermione secamente – tomo mi trabajo como un sacerdocio…

- Si sigues así, pronunciaras los votos de castidad en unos meses, Hermione – dijo Harry.

- Harry tiene razón… - agregó Ron – y al día siguiente, te meterás en un convento de clausura…

- jaja, ustedes son tan bromistas… - siseó Hermione – monja de clausura o no, al menos hago mi trabajo, y no como otros que andan revolcándose con las testigos… - Espetó sacando los papeles de su bolso, sin mirar a nadie en especial. Pero Ginny sabía a quién se refería, y Ron también, pero Harry no, así que se sentó y miró a su amiga.

- Explícate…

- Ron se acostó con la puta de Fudge… - dijo Ginny mirando molesta a su hermano- ¿le pagaste a esa zorra, para tu entera satisfacción?

- Métete en tus asuntos, Ginny – dijo serio.

- Pues resulta que la gata de Fudge, es mi asunto también… Suponíamos que ella nos daría información que hará que este maldito caso se pueda resolver… si tu arruinaste su declaración, por un polvo…

- No tiene nada… digo, esa mujer no era la clave de nuestra investigación…

- ¿Estás seguro, o solo lo dices porque no te dio tiempo a sacarle algo… algo más que su ropa?

- No creo que haya perdido tiempo en sacarle ropa.. – tercio Hermione – prácticamente estaba desnuda…

- Chicas… - dijo Harry, pero Ginny no le hizo caso – deberíamos dejar que Ron nos cuente que sucedió en esa entrevista.

- Ja, entrevista – ironizó Hermione. Ginny sonrió.

- Si Ron… dinos algo que interesa para el caso… ¿folla bien sin estímulos externos, o tuviste que ponerle un billete para que se entonara? – preguntó risueña.

- ¿Malfoy folla bien? – le espetó su hermano hiriente – ¿cada uno de los tíos con los que te acostaste, follan bien?

- Es suficiente, Ron… Deja a tu hermana en paz - dijo Harry serio. Hermione abrió los ojos ante esta nueva actitud de Harry hacia Ginny, pero no dijo nada. Pero Ginny si tenía qué decir, por lo que miró a su hermano, burlona.

- Qué puedo contestarte, querido hermanito… quizás podría decirte que el ultimo que tuve, fue superior en varios aspectos… - respondió sin amedrentarse. Harry carraspeó y Ginny recordó su pacto de no agresión y no recuerdos de noches espectaculares vividas entre ellos. – pero eso no te da una excusa para tu falta de profesionalismo respecto a este caso.

- Deja que la falta de profesionalismo de tu hermano, la decida yo – dijo Harry serio – en cuanto a ti Ron…

- ¿Y qué me dices del profesionalismo de Hermione?- trató de defenderse Ron- le dijo puta a la testigo, sin miramientos, y estuvo a punto de arruinar su declaración – Harry miró a su amiga, y esta aún tenía la cara enterrada en su bolso. Sintió pena por ella. Hermione no había tenido una buena vida desde que salieran de Hogwarts. Krum había logrado pisotear la poca dignidad que ella tenía, pero con la increíble ayuda de Ginny, estaba resurgiendo. Lamentablemente para ella, aun amaba a Ron. Suspiró, los Weasley eran, en el sentido romántico, inolvidables. Ron nunca le declaró su amor luego de aquel desesperado y anhelado beso, en plena batalla de Hogwarts. Por el contrario, se dedicó a cosechar mujeres de buena y mala vida, gracias a su título de "héroe de guerra." Y últimamente, tenía un fetiche… pagar por sexo. Según sus palabras, era más seguro y menos frustrante. Las prostitutas no pedían nada, no exigían nada… y se entregaban a una pasión vacía, el tiempo que decidas pagar… pobre Ron, si solo se decidiera. Miró a todos y a cada uno de los que estaban en esa habitación. Ron y su superficialidad, Hermione, con el complejo del avestruz, siempre escondiendo la cabeza llena de miedo, para no involucrarse emocionalmente; Ginny a los tumbos, irreverente, desafiante, pero también llena de vulnerabilidades que escondía en su faceta rebelde, y si hablaba de él, bueno bastaba decir que su vida era una mierda. Trataba de recordar a los cuatro amigos en los tiempos felices de la adolescencia, y luego al mirarlos en tiempo presente, se preguntó abatido: ¿Qué había sucedido para que todo terminara así?

- ¿Es verdad Hermione? – dijo Ginny sorprendida. – Porque en nuestra conversación de anoche, estuvimos de acuerdo en que la tipa era una puta con todas las letras... – Harry resopló molesto, pero a Ginny no le importó – ¡Pero no me comentaste que tú se lo habías dicho en plena cara!

- Bueno… - levantó la cara y Harry pudo comprobar su rubor. Sintió lástima por ella. Era evidente que estaba arrepentida de su reacción, pero los celos le habían ganado la pulseada ente la actitud de Ron con esa mujer. Desvió su mirada hacia Ginny, quien lo miraba, como diciéndole no digas una sola palabra. Harry entendió. – el hecho es que Ron no quiso en ningún momento orientar la entrevista hacia la búsqueda de información – Ron farfulló – todo el tiempo se la pasó flirteando con la susodicha.

- La cual era, como había quedado bien claro… - le animó Ginny a continuar. Hermione suspiró.

- Una puta… - agregó.

- Hermione… - dijo Harry.

- ¡Es la verdad! – se defendió. – Solo faltaba ponerse en bolas en frente nuestro…

- Y se lo dijiste… - inquirió Ginny.

- Por supuesto – dijo, como orgullosa de su decisión. Ginny se acercó y le dio una palmadita en el brazo. – Le dije que si una tipa, aceptaba que un viejo le pagara el departamento, le diera joyas, e hiciera fiestitas con sus amigos y se dejaba follar por un viejo verde casado… eso en mi mundo eso describía a una puta.

- ¡Bien por ti! – la felicitó Ginny. Ambas sonrieron y Harry Bufó.

- No la animes, Weasley… – dijo, al tiempo que Ginny le sacaba la lengua, y Harry estuvo a punto de sonreír por su actitud infantil. - ¿Ron?

- Estaba buena… tenía toda su estupenda mercadería en exposición… - miró a su amigo - ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

- ¡Tu trabajo idiota! – dijo Ginny claramente a favor de Hermione.

- Hice mi trabajo, solo que tuve que emplearme a fondo con esa diosa… - sonrió buscando la complicidad de Harry, pero este en honor a la tregua prometida, decidió no ponerse a favor de ninguno.

- No puedo creerlo… - dijo levantándose – uno no realiza el trabajo por calentón y la otra… - miró a su amiga – espero que no vuelva a repetirse Hermione…

- ¿Quién dice que no obtuve resultados? – dijo Ron.

- Habla de una vez…

- Ella me dijo, que… bueno después de un par de polvos…

- Idiota… -dijo Ginny al ver la mirada acuosa de su amiga – no necesitamos los datos aleatorios… Merlín sabe que eres un pésimo amante…

- Así que Merlín sabe… ¿Y tu como lo sabes?

- Te has acostado con algunas de mis compañeras de trabajo… las chicas solemos hablar, ¿sabes? – sonrió malévolamente.

- Solo dinos qué sacaste de esa incursión Ron – dijo Harry tratando de evitar la pelea entre los hermanos.

- Bueno – dijo Ron aun con las orejas coloradas - Polly…

- ¿Polly? – dijo Ginny burlona – vaya que has tenido intimidad con la vieja de Fudge...

- Solo porque tu…

- ¡Termínenla, los dos! – dijo Harry enérgico. Los dos hermanos le lanzaron miradas furiosas pero acataron la orden. – dame los datos que obtuviste… y abstente de los comentarios que no vienen al caso. No quiero que esto se convierta en una especie de confesionario sexual…

- ¿Tienes algo sexual que confesar, Potter? – preguntó Ginny.

- Nada que te preocupe Weasley… - fijó la mirada en ella que sonreía burlona. Merlín, pensó Harry, no iba a poder olvidar esa noche aunque se auto hechizara con un excelente obliviate. Ella, muy a su pesar, era inolvidable. – dame el informe Ron.

- Bien… la señora Dupreés…

- ¡Señora! – comentó Ginny desdeñosamente.

- Basta ya Ginny… - dijo Harry – si interrumpes a cada palabra de Ron, no terminaremos este caso nunca…

- Está bien, jefe – dijo serena – es que Ron es tan fácil de hacer enojar…

- Bueno, si no hay más interrupciones… - dijo Ron – Paulette no sabe nada acerca de las andadas de Fudge. Solo vio a Malfoy padre un par de veces, y le consiguió un par de chicas en alguna ocasión…

- Zorra… y madame. - dijo Ginny. – nuestra querida Polly era una alternadora sexual… típico.

- Estamos en el mismo punto de partida… - dijo Harry.

- Bueno, eso y por el reloj…

- Explícate… - dijo Harry enérgico. A estas alturas, se aferraría a cualquier cosa que lo ayude a resolver este caso.

- Paulette me dijo que lo único que le parecía extraño era la manera en que Fudge hablaba de conseguir un valioso reloj… un reloj muy raro, que ella nunca había visto… un reloj muy especial.

- ¿Un reloj valioso, y especial? – dijo Ginny – ¿sabes si ella lo vio?

- Creo que llegó a vislumbrarlo hace unas noches…

- ¿Te dijo exactamente qué noche lo vio? – Dijo Harry. – ¿si lo vio una semana atrás, o dos? ¿O si fueron días antes de la muerte de Fudge?

- Pues no fue especifica en eso…

- ¿No lo fue o tu numerito sexual no la dejo concentrarse?

- No, Ginny, no lo dijo.

- Seria genial si supiéramos si Fudge se ufanaba por tener ese dichoso reloj días antes de la muerte de Samuelson…

- Es raro… Fudge, dando brinquitos por conseguir un reloj.

- Bueno, según Ron, era un reloj especial… - dijo Hermione, un tanto seria.

- ¿Sería un reloj que pertenecía a un mago famoso como Merlín, o los cuatro grandes de Hogwarts? Y lo más importante… ¿para qué carajo quería un reloj? – Preguntó Ginny.

- ¿Muestra de poder, quizás? – dijo Harry.

- No sé, Paulette dijo además que Malfoy y él estaban desesperados buscando de ese reloj… que habían tenido varias discusiones por ese objeto. – Agregó Ron.

- ¿Y te dijo todo eso entre polvo y polvo? – preguntó Ginny.

- Muérete enana… - dijo Ron ceñudo, y ella rio.

- Malfoy y Fudge buscaban un reloj…

- Si, y según Draco Malfoy, su padre también estaba a la búsqueda de algo que hiciera volver a Voldy baboso… - agregó Ginny – Eso y eliminar a nuestro jefecito…

- ¿Qué? – dijeron a la vez Ron y Hermione.

- En la reunión con Draco Malfoy, este imbécil nos dijo que su padre estaba armando un plan para traer a Voldemort… - respondió Harry.

- ¿Dijo exactamente traerlo? – ellos asintieron - Oh, oh… - dijo Hermione por fin saliendo a la superficie.

- ¿Eso que significa, Hermione?

- No creo que sea lo que estoy pensando… - dijo poniéndose de pie – después de todo… - Trató de buscar en una libretita con direcciones, pero frustrada por no encontrar al parecer un nombre o una pista, la guardó con rabia en su bolso. – No, es imposible…

- ¿Qué Hermione?- preguntó impaciente Harry - se mas especifica.

- Fudge quería un reloj… no cualquier reloj, un reloj en particular y muy valioso… pero estoy pensando que no se trataba en un reloj valioso por su precio…

- Debo agregar que según Paulette era un reloj muy antiguo… - agregó Ron.

- Pero en eso no radicaba el valor que le daban Fudge y Malfoy… - dijo Hermione y Ginny ahogó un grito.

- ¿Antiguo… como un reloj de arena? – inquirió Ginny.- Apuesto mi puesto en el club de Bella que no se trataba de un reloj que indicaba la hora…

- Así es… - Respondió Hermione. Harry y Ron, las miraban interrogantes.

- Diablos… - susurró Ginny, mirando a Hermione. Ella asintió.

- Pero como dije, es imposible… - agregó Hermione.

- ¿Pueden aclararnos su parloteo chicas? – dijo Harry exasperado. Cuando esas dos comenzaban a conjeturar nadie podía detenerlas.

- Bien… - dijo Hermione – Fudge quería un reloj…

- Que ciertamente obtuvo… – agregó Ginny, y Hermione asintió sonriente.

- Así es – respondió – Malfoy padre también quería un reloj

- Específicamente el reloj que consiguió Fudge… y según palabras de Draco Malfoy, su padre bailó la macarena al tenerlo en su poder.

- Basta saber dónde lo consiguió Fudge… y de quién…

- Samuelson – dijo Harry, al fin entendiendo – pero para qué… - cayó en la cuenta – no, es imposible… -miró a Hermione – ¿No se rompieron todos cuando…?

- Exacto – dijo tranquila – y aun habiendo uno o dos, es altamente imposible…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ron – ¿puedo continuar? – Harry asintió – al parecer Malfoy estaba desesperado por ese reloj… dijo que era imperativo obtenerlo para lograr que su más apreciado amigo regresara… y Fudge decía que ese regreso le devolvería la gloria pasada… - Arqueó las cejas pensativo y luego chasqueó la lengua - ¡mierda recién ahora me doy cuenta!

- Vaya, tu poder de deducción ha roto un record hermanito…

- Basta ya - dijo molesto – el reloj no es un reloj de arena cualquiera.

- Es un giratiempos… - dijo Harry.

- ¿Y para que necesitan un giratiempos? – dijo Ron – según nuestra más estudiosa miembro, los giratiempos solo sirven para pequeños períodos de tiempo… horas, a lo sumo un día…

- Regresar a Voldemort implicaría volver… ¿Cuánto, diez años? – Preguntó Harry.

- Lo que hay que investigar es como Samuelson tenía en su poder un giratiempos…

- Bueno, Samuelson era un inefable… no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que los giratiempos estaban en el departamento de misterios… lugar de trabajo de Samuelson. – dijo Ginny – Así que es seguro que Fudge, utilizando su rango en el ministerio y sin que nadie sospechara de él, fue, le hizo el imperius a Samuelson, lo obligó a conseguir ese giratiempos, y bueno… ya sabemos el resto, no?

- Sí, pero según "el Profeta, Diario", todos se rompieron en nuestra incursión al ministerio el día que Sirius… - Harry recordó a su padrino y su mirada vidriosa al pasar por el arco, en aquella extraña sala del departamento de misterios.

- Hermione, no hay certeza de que "el Profeta", diga la verdad… - todos lo miraron – Ya sabemos que en algún momento, el diario fue solo una gacetilla de prensa del ministerio… y en esos tiempos Scrimgeour, estaba más ocupado en que todo el mundo diga que hacía las cosas bien, que en hacerlas realmente bien – miró a su amiga – pueden haber obviado alguna información… Información que según ellos, no era necesario que la gente común la supiera…

- ¿Cómo la existencia de un giratiempos que pueda viajar en el tiempo, a años o décadas pasadas?- preguntó incrédula – eso sería imposible.

- Nada es imposible en el mundo de la magia, Hermione – dijo Ron – deja un rato la lógica, y atrévete a pensar que puede ocurrir… - ella lo miró y asintió.

- Harry tiene razón… - Ginny suspiró - Debemos averiguar si hay algo que nos estamos perdiendo. – dijo – Debemos averiguar si realmente se rompieron todos los giratiempos…

- También debemos enfatizar la búsqueda de información respecto al trabajo de Samuelson… quizás… - Harry se restregó los ojos - maldición, si Fudge fue capaz de matar a Samuelson por ese giratiempos, debió estar seguro de que podría lograr su propósito…

- ¿Quieres decir que tu realmente crees que hay un giratiempos que puede volver en el tiempo por años? ¿Y quieren utilizarlo para traer a Voldemort? – preguntó Ginny.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo poniéndose de pie – si existían esos giratiempos, podría haber otros más poderosos…

- Merlín… - suspiró Hermione.

- Dumbledore fue el mago más inteligente y poderoso que he visto y conocido, digan lo que quieran… - Aseguró Harry – Yo vi en su despacho en Hogwarts, objetos que él había inventado y que no había visto en mi vida, ni los veré… ¿por qué no creer que existan magos, al igual que Dumbledore, que dediquen su vida a inventar cosas que desafíen la física, la química, o la lógica? Estamos, como dice Ron, en el mundo mágico, lo que no se tiene se consigue con un movimiento de varita… - Sacó su fiel varita de con el centro de pluma de fénix, la movió y de esta salieron chispas rojas. Miró a su amiga – todo puede pasar… todo puede suceder… Dumbledore me dijo una vez que lo único que la magia no podía hacer era revivir a los muertos… - miró a todos – pero al parecer un grupo de hijos de puta, quiere volver al pasado y traer a ese bastardo nuevamente a nuestras vidas… - Ron se levantó molesto.

- Es imperativo que labremos una orden de captura contra Malfoy padre.- dijo Ron.

- No, aun no quiero remover el avispero... debemos concentrarnos en la labor de Samuelson… Si Malfoy tiene el giratiempos, se va a esconder… aun debemos saber si hay cómplices dentro de estas paredes… La muerte de Samuelson, fue una jugada forzada que tuvo que hacer Fudge, pero el asesinato de Fudge, fue premeditado… los mortífagos, tarde o temprano se iban a deshacer de Fudge… para ellos un viejo sediento de poder, era peligroso… ¿Por qué? Fudge, era demasiado boca suelta… en cualquier momento podía delatarlos - Suspiró – Tengo que hablar con kinsley. – Los miró serio – no tengo que decir que espero absoluta reserva en esto… - los demás asintieron. – nos encontraremos al mediodía aquí, para ver que averiguamos.

- Harry si lo que dices es cierto, y Malfoy tiene ese giratiempos…

- No quiero ni pensarlo, Ginny. – Abrió la puerta- Si estos malditos bastardos tienen el giratiempos, no podemos saber a ciencia cierta, en qué año irrumpirán para traer a Voldemort… si existe ese giratiempos, solo podremos rezar para evitar que lo usen o al menos atraparlos. Si llegamos tarde… - no quiso terminar. Si llegaban tarde, todo lo que había perdido para lograr la paz actual, habría sido en vano.

La mañana pasó rápidamente y al momento de almorzar, Ginny y Hermione cotejaban sus investigaciones en la mesa de su restaurante favorito cerca del ministerio. La mesa estaba ubicada cerca de un ventanal, con la vista hacia la entrada secreta del ministerio, un tanto alejadas del resto de los comensales. Habían adoptado la costumbre de comer en un territorio muggle, para evitar la cafetería del ministerio, llena de metiches. Allí tenían la tranquilidad de conversar sobre temas del trabajo sin que nadie de los magos los escuchara… y evitaban fugas de información. Estaban solas. Era muy raro que Harry o Ron las acompañaran. Harry comía con kinsley en el despacho del ministro y Ron… bueno, siempre andaba tras una falda del ministerio, así que utilizaba la cafetería. Era su lugar de caza.

Hermione empezaba a mover sus papeles buscando la dichosa libretita donde tenía algunas notas de las entrevistas a los magos que trabajaban en el departamento de misterios. Ginny parloteaba acerca de los chismes del ministerio, moviendo el tenedor para un lado y el otro. Hermione jadeo de satisfacción al encontrar la libreta, y comenzó a hojearla buscando el famoso dato. Ginny sonrió.

- Dime que tuviste un orgasmo pensando en mi hermano y no por encontrar eso que buscas en tu libreta…

- ¿Que? – dijo levantando la cara y mirando sin entender. Ginny lanzó una carcajada. – Eres una tonta! – agregó tirándole la servilleta por la cabeza.

- Lo siento… - se limpió la boca y bebió un poco de agua. – es que tenías una cara de haber llegado a la cima…

- No, no sé cómo es esa cara de la que hablas...- Ginny dejo de sonreír, y le tomó la mano.

- Lo siento…

- No lo sientas… -sonrió un tanto melancólica – tu no tienes la culpa que mi vida sexual haya sido fatal… - y luego sonrió – tu llegaste alguna vez a la cima?

- Bueno… - miro hacia la calle y Hermione pudo jurar ver rubor en sus mejillas. –anoche…

- Anoche? – dijo intrigada – no estuviste en casa anoche? – ella asintió – pero si no fuiste…

- Tuve una inesperada visita anoche amiga.

- Quien… - se alarmó – dime que no fue Malfoy

- ¡No! Como crees.. – chasqueo la lengua – no salgo con hombres felizmente casados…

- Entonces… - Ginny se acerco

- Júrame que no vas a decírselo a nadie… - susurró. Su amiga que asintió cruzando los dedos – me acosté con el jefe…

- ¿Qué jefe?

- ¿Cuantos jefes tenemos? – dijo indignada.

- Bueno, esta Kinsley… y luego…

- Idiota… - suspiró – me acosté con Harry – Hermione jadeó – aunque debo admitir que no me acosté… simplemente…

- ¿Tuviste sexo con él? ¿Con… con Harry? – Ginny se metió el tenedor cargado de arroz a la boca – es que tu no…

- Yo no tenía intenciones de acostarme con él – se excusó – pero estaba borracho, y molesto… y luego me, me acarició, y…

- Tú no pudiste evitarlo…

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo evite cuando es lo que he deseado con toda mi alma desde que tengo conciencia como mujer?

- Oh, Ginny – la mirada acuosa de Ginny amenazó con arruinar la charla, y Ginny lanzo los cubiertos al plato. Ya no tenía apetito. – Lo siento…

- No, yo no lo siento… - se limpió los ojos con la servilleta – la pase genial… a pesar de que después cayó en la cuenta que estaba conmigo… y pude ver su odio, y su arrepentimiento.

- No..

- Estoy bien… Anoche Harry antes de marcharse me dijo que lo olvidara. – la miro – ¿cómo puedes olvidar sentirte realizada como mujer con el único hombre que ha tenido importancia para ti?

- Es un insensible...

- No… - suspiró – no voy a llorar más por Harry – trató de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro – estoy bien.

- Si, lo estás – Hermione sonrió.

- Y tú y Ron

- ¿Qué hay con eso? – dijo inquieta.

- Hermione…

- Me vestí y maquillé dispuesta a buscar una oportunidad – dijo un tanto triste – y bueno, ya sabes el resto… se burló de mí y mi aspecto y luego se le tiro encima a esa mujer prácticamente en mis narices…

- Los hombres son unos idiotas.. – dijo Ginny

- Y nosotras somos peores porque amamos a esos idiotas – sonrieron. Luego Hermione recordó la escena de esa mañana al abrir la puerta de la oficina de Harry – Oye… - Ginny la miró – si tú y Harry estuvieron juntos y no terminó bien… como es que estaban muy tranquilos esta mañana...

- Ah, eso… - sonrió – Bueno, lo enfrente esta mañana, y le dije que no estaba dispuesta a olvidar nada…

- Bien...

- Y le ofrecí la paloma de la paz… le pedí que dejemos de enfrentarnos por nada…

- Eso es bueno – dijo sonriente – y Harry...

- ¿Tú lo conoces, no? – rio – primero me dijo un par de tonterías… luego tiro un par de cosas, movió las manos buscando aire y al final, me miro y me ofreció la mano aceptando mi oferta.

- ¡Bien! – se dieron las manos.

- Bueno, solo espero que esto dure…

- Al menos de mi parte.

- Y el pasado...

- Se queda en el pasado…

- ¿Nada de reproches?

- No, aunque tenga que morderme la lengua para no decir nada… no habrá reproches.

- ¿Ninguno?

- Hermione, por favor… - bufó – sé que en algún momento vamos a tener momentos ríspidos entre nosotros. Pero creo que hay un compromiso entre ambos de no agresión. Y eso es lo interesa en este momento... – miro hacia la entrada y su semblante cambio rápidamente – mierda… Maclaggen… - Hermione miro hacia la puerta y el antiguo compañero de Hogwarts se acercaba con la misma petulancia que se manejaba en la escuela.

- ¿Tuviste algo con Maclaggen?

- ¿Estás borracha? Ni aunque me pagaran un millón de galeones…

- Entonces…

- Solo que no lo soporto de la escuela… ¿Recuerdas que casi mata a Harry?

- Ah entiendo – dijo sonriendo – haces causa común con Harry…

- Tonta… - rieron.

- Señoritas… - dijo sonriente Cormas Maclaggen, interrumpiéndolas. El joven era alto, fornido y vestía con al elegancia que los magos modernos.

- Que quieres Maclaggen… - dijo Ginny con aspereza.

- Estaba pasando por aquí y vi a dos hermosas mujeres solas… y me dije…

- Por qué no joder la existencia de estas chicas? – agregó Ginny.

- Eres una dulzura Weasley – miro a Hermione – Como estas Granger…

- Bien… - dijo secamente

- Oí por ahí que estas sola.. – se agacho para quedar bien cerca de Hermione. Ginny se enderezo a punto de romperle la cara, pero Hermione la miro pidiéndole que se quedara tranquila. – y me gustaría saber…

- Que diablos estas haciendo MacLaggen.. – la voz oscura y gruesa de ron reverbero en el restaurante e hizo saltar del asiento a Hermione

-Weasley! – dijo Maclaggen. Ginny miro hacia su hermano que estaba colorado, con la boca fruncida y los brazos cruzados en el pecho. A su lado, Harry arqueaba una ceja molesto. Ginny sonrió. Al parecer ron no era tan indiferente a Hermione como daba a entender. – Potter…

- Como estás… - dijo seco.

- Solo pasaba a saludar a las chicas…

- Ya lo hiciste.. – dijo ron – Ahora lárgate…

- Solo trataba de ser un tanto amistoso… y hablar de ciertas cosas…

- De ciertas cosas… ¿como que?

- Estas muy suspicaz Weasley...

- Si lo estamos, y los somos – dijo Harry…

- Solo quería conversar con Hermione e invitarla a salir… acaso tengo que pedir permiso a su jefe.

- Mira…

- Yo puedo contestar por mí, Ron… - dijo Hermione. Ron se puso rojo y bajo la mirada, Hermione miro a Maclaggen… - te agradezco la invitación Cormac, pero la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para nada…

- Bueno – le tomo la mano y luego le dio un beso – entiendo que estés ocupada con estos idiotas como compañeros… - se enderezo y Harry recordó que tenía la estatura de un troll. – adiós entonces.

- Ve por la sombra Maclaggen… - dijo Ron burlón. Maclaggen camino tan arrogante como siempre, y antes de salir se dio vuelta y miro al grupo. El restaurante estaba casi vacío a esa hora. Maclaggen les sonrió.

- Hermione... – esta lo miró – espero que resuelvas pronto la muerte de Fudge… así salimos juntos – sonrió socarronamente. Harry y Ginny se miraron y luego miraron hacia la puerta al tiempo que una se levantaba con la varita en la mano y el otro sacaba su varita y apuntaba hacia Cormac Maclaggen. Hermione asustada también se levantó para ponerse al lado de un estupefacto Ron.

- _¡Desmaius!_ – las voces de Ginny y Harry reverberaron en el restaurante, al tiempo que dos potentes rayos rojos fueron a dar al cuerpo de Cormac Maclaggen, que cayo aparatosamente contra unas mesas, afortunadamente vacías…

- Que demonios… - dijo ron, protegiendo a Hermione.

- Le dije que no quería salir con él… - dijo temerosa – ¡no era necesario esto!

- Cállate Hermione… - dijo Harry mientras los cuatro se acercaron hacia el mago inconsciente. – Weasley – Ginny se agacho a ver el estado de Maclaggen y silbo

- Diablos… no pensé que tu…

- Yo tampoco pensé que tu…

- Le dieron duro… - farfulló Ron - dos potentes aturdidores como ese, son aconsejables para un dragón… imagínate para un imbécil como este…

- Por qué…

- Hermione – dijo Harry moviendo la varita y amarrando a Maclaggen - ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?

- ¿De que?

- Yo le hubiera hecho lo mismo por aprovechado... –dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ron encárgate de las memorias de los muggles – Dijo Harry – Hermione recoge tus cosas y vámonos – miró a Ginny – tu…

- Mira esto… - dijo Ginny levantándole la manga de su suéter – recién estrenada o al menos con un año de antigüedad… - Hermione y los demás observaron hacia donde indicaba Ginny. La marca de la calavera y la serpiente de un vivido color verde oscuro, descansaba tenebrosamente sobre el antebrazo izquierdo del mago caído.

- Mierda… - dijo Harry – malditos hijos de puta… - se alejo para ayudar a Ron a desmemoriar a los mozos.

- Cómo es que… - trató de decir Hermione.

- ¿Cómo nos dimos cuenta? – esta sintió – bien… el muy idiota estaba demasiado desesperado por demostrarnos su poder… de hablar...

- Su impunidad…

- Hermione, tu sabes que solo nosotros y el ministro sabe de la muerte de Fudge – dijo Harry molesto.

- Y Maclaggen dijo que esperaba que resolviera la muerte de Fudge…

- Entonces…

- Solo hay dos opciones para que Cormac sepa de la muerte de Fudge… - dijo Harry – que fuera parte de nuestro equipo…

- Algo que nunca mientras yo este aquí se dará – dijo Ron. Harry bufo

- Y la otra…

- Que fuera parte de los mortífagos que asesinaron al ex ministro... - dijo duramente.

- Y por la marquita de su brazo…

- Merlín…

- Será mejor que lo llevemos al ministerio – dijo Harry – Ron, si terminaste con los muggles, llama al ministro… - este asintió y haciendo unafloritura en el aire, su patronus en forma de perro salió por la puerta del restaurante y se perdió en el brillo del sol - - Hermione, busca veritaserum, necesitamos que este pajarito cante.

- Ginny… - sin decir una palabra, Ginny movió la varita y realizó un hechizo desilusionador al sospechoso.

- Es necesario que no llamemos la atención.

- Bien pensado… - dijo Harry.

- El ministro nos espera en la sala numero diez… - dijo Ron- no reunirá al wizzengamot, solo seremos nosotros. Allí se llevará a cabo la interrogación.

- Tenemos permiso…

- Podemos aparecernos directamente en la sala de audiencias numero diez, Harry, - dijo Ron - pero solo tenemos dos minutos para hacerlo. Después de eso las barreras de seguridad volverán a aplicarse.

- En ese caso será mejor que no perdamos un minuto más. – Ginny fue la primera en desaparecer con el reo bien apretado a su cuerpo. Luego Hermione y en tercer lugar Ron. Harry se quedó un instante mirando alrededor, y fiscalizando que nada haya quedado librado al azar. Miró hacia la ventana. Los rayos del sol iluminaban la calle haciendo un día espectacular. Suspiró. Y deseó que lo que esos bastardos tenían pensado no se llevara a cabo. Porque si ellos no llegaban a tiempo para evitar que Voldemort volviera, esos días de sol y de paz, serian los últimos que podrían llegar a disfrutar. Con un leve giro de su cuerpo Harry desapareció.

* * *

Nota de autor: dejen sus impresiones y por favor esperen pronto el siguiente… ya faltan dos cap para que viajen! Espero que me salga todo lo que quiero poner! Jaja. Ya el fin de semana actualizo cita a ciegas!

Me encantó la actitud de Ginny...solo espero que esta "tregua" entre ellos dure bastante.

Saludos Silvia


	8. Capitulo 7

**Bien, sin preámbulos… ****aquí está el capítulo después de tantos días… perdón, pero es lo que hay… capitulo un tanto raro… cuando lo lean ya sabrán por qué.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que esperan. Sé que estoy tardando mucho en actualizar, pero las responsabilidades de la vida real son primero! Gracias de todas formas**** por seguir esta aventura. Lo bueno, ya tengo demasiado adelantado el siguiente capítulo. Este tiene 33 páginas de Word… si seguía escribiendo iba a ser kilométrico, así que decidí terminarlo aquí como lo terminé, y seguir pronto. Espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 7**

La misma sensación… un nudo certero que le atenazaba el estómago cada vez que pisaba ese lugar. El sudor frio, la angustia y la rabia se mezclaban en su cuerpo dejándolo vacío, seco… débil, como si fuera atacado por un dementor… llegar allí le quitaba los pocos momentos felices que podía recordar. Aunque últimamente si lo agarrara un dementor, la pobre criatura se moriría de hambre… no había momentos felices que tomar. No había nada que robar. Ella, su "esposa," y su locura se lo habían llevado todo.

Al entrar a la sala, vio que Ginny estaba asegurando las manos y los pies del sospechoso, con las cadenas de la vieja silla que se ubicaba al centro del recinto. La gradería estaba vacía, como habían acordado con el ministro y sus compañeros. Cormac MacLaggen bamboleaba la cabeza de un lado al otro, aun inconsciente por los sendos aturdidores que recibiera. Sonrió al observar que Ginny aprovechaba su estado de aturdimiento para darle un par de golpes en la cara, demasiado efusivos. Ginny lo miró y su mirada castaña rezumaba picardía. Era increíble que aun cuando se llevaran tan mal, se entendían sin palabras. Los dos habían captado la intención de MacLaggen, y habían reaccionado de la misma manera. Suspiró. Si tan solo hubieran sido así hace años… Nicky no estaría muerto. Nicky, quizás no se llamaría, Nicky, pero si James… y seguramente tendría el cabello rojo, como su madre… como tantas veces lo habían soñado recostados, uno al lado del otro, en aquellos pequeños momentos robados bajo su árbol favorito en Hogwarts. Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás…

- Harry… - dijo Ron sacándolo de la estupidez – Kinsley vendrá en diez minutos. – lo miró - ¿lo esperamos?

- No… - sacó su varita y llegó hasta la silla – quiero sacarle una declaración a como dé lugar… si es preciso voy a reventarle la cabeza… - Ron sonrió con malicia – Podría decirse que después de casi diez años, le devolveré el favor…

- Eres mi héroe… - respondió su amigo. – si le sacas un par de dientes pago la cerveza.

- Trato hecho. – dijo quitándose la chaqueta y arremangándose la camisa. Ron observó la actitud de su amigo. Luego miró al sospechoso, y realmente sintió lastima por él. Ginny se enderezó al verlos llegar y miró a Hermione que estaba lago distraída acomodando los pergaminos.

- ¿Vas a hacer de notaria? – Ginny le preguntó.

- Alguien tiene que dejar por escrito todo lo que suceda aquí… - dijo Hermione sacando una hermosa pluma de pavo real, color azul cobalto. – pero prefiero usar la vuelapluma. – Ginny asintió.

- Encántala para que no escriba cada cosa que se haga aquí… - dijo seria – Harry se va a esmerar con este idiota. Suspiró. – y la verdad, es que no quiero que haya un registro de los golpes… - la miró.

- Debes dejar de salvarlo Ginny…

- No trato de salvarlo… - dijo molesta- quiero que termine esta mierda, así podremos movernos hacia algo seguro. Odio estar en ascuas, Hermione.

- Entiendo... – suspiró – yo también quiero que esto termine.

- Quiero saber que se traen estos idiotas con ese maldito giratiempos. – se acercó – Draco dijo que quieren deshacerse de Harry, y si no sabemos lo que tienen en mente con ese giratiempos, no sabremos cuándo actuar… y cómo.

- Si, tienes razón…

- Lo que más me pone histérica es la incertidumbre – Hermione la miró seria – no sabemos cuándo van a usarlo, ni a qué época irán… y qué harán una vez que estén allí.

- Eso es lo malo… - suspiró – y lo peor es que si cambian algo del pasado, modificarán el presente que conocemos… y nuestro futuro

- Malfoy padre tiene el giratiempos… - bufó – y aún no sabemos si lo usó o no… si lo usó estamos fritos, amiga.

- Crees que…

- Ruega que aún no lo hayan usado… diablos, ahora que no tengo ninguna intención de ser espiritual, tengo que contentarme con rogar al cielo… – le puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga – o implorar a los dioses que exista otro igual. – miró hacia donde estaban Ron y Harry – Harry moverá cielo y tierra, y no le importará mancharse las manos con la sangre de MacLaggen para saber lo que necesita…

- Tratemos de que no se le vaya la mano.

- Weasley… – la voz gruesa y seca de Harry retumbó en el recinto.

- Está molesto… - dijo Ginny

- Es este lugar – dijo Hermione, dándole un vistazo a la sala – le trae malos recuerdos…

- ¿Aquí…?

- Si… - Hermione se restregó los brazos – aún recuerdo la risa de esa desquiciada – Ginny la miró – completamente trastornada corrió hacia Harry y le gritó que la culpa de todo era de él… y lo maldijo… - suspiró - chilló ante todo el Wizengamot que llevaría en su conciencia la muerte de Nicky.

- Hija de mil puta… - dijo Ginny- si no estuviera loca y encerrada en San Mungo, yo me encargaría de ella… no sé cómo Ron no la mató… o Harry, cuando vio lo que había hecho.

- Estaba demasiado shockeado para hacer algo… - los ojos de Hermione se aguaron – estaba llorando, abrazando a su hijito.

- Basta ya Hermione… - dijo Ginny, a punto de llorar junto a su amiga.

- Dejen de cotillear ustedes dos – dijo Harry - Ginny, ven y despiértalo…

- ¿Por qué no lo despiertas tú? – dijo evitando su mirada. No quería que Harry la viera acongojada. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, y lo miró.

- Porque soy el jefe y quiero que lo hagas… - Ginny se acercó moviendo la varita.

_- Ennervate_… - dijo secamente y MacLaggen lentamente abrió los ojos. Al verse completamente atrapado ante los cuatro aurores, intentó levantarse, pero las cadenas le impidieron el movimiento en sus manos y sus pies.

- ¿Qué significa esto Potter? – dijo un tanto molesto. Pero Ginny pudo sentir en su voz, que junto a la irritación, había temor. Harry se acercó y sin miramientos, le dio un violento puntapié en medio del pecho, haciéndolo golpear la parte de atrás de la cabeza en el espaldar de la silla. Luego le golpeó uno de los hombros con el puño izquierdo, mientras la mano derecha le apoyaba la varita en el antebrazo izquierdo.

_- Diffindo_… - el grito de dolor de MacLaggen hizo eco en todo el lugar. El hechizo, no solo había rasgado la camisa de MacLaggen, también había rasgado un poco la piel. Luego con una sonrisa tensa, miró al detenido, apoyando la varita en donde se podía visualizar la calavera… - Y dime Cormac… - la varita fue apretada en el brazo y un intenso olor a carne quemada inundó la nariz de Ginny. Cormac, chilló. – ¿puedes decirnos qué significa esto?

- Vete a la mierda… - el golpe en la boca, apareció de pronto, y le hizo saltar un chorro de sangre.

- Respuesta equivocada… - dijo serio.

- Estás hasta las pelotas MacLaggen – dijo Ginny. - Será mejor que hables antes de que Harry siga con el interrogatorio…

- Te conviene hablar solito basura – dijo Ron – ¿cómo supiste lo de Fudge?

- Me lo dijo Braxley… el novato que…

- Mientes… - siseó Harry y volvió a golpearlo – ¡dime como sabes lo de Fudge!

- ¡Ya te dije que Braxley me dijo que buscaban a Fudge! – Harry volvió a golpearlo - No sé de qué más hablas…

- ¡Sabes de qué hablo! – lo pateó – ¿Cómo te enteraste de la muerte de Fudge? Y será mejor que me lo digas rápido porque estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Braxley solo me dijo… - dijo escupiendo sangre – te juro por mi honor que…

- No me jures por tu honor, hijo de puta… - dijo golpeándolo – no tienes honor, no tienes palabra… no tienes nada. - otro golpe – El solo hecho de tener esa marca en el brazo te quita toda la dignidad que puedas tener… no te creo una mierda… - otro golpe – ¡HABLA!

- Harry… - dijo Ginny – déjalo que…

- No te metas Weasley… - dijo – dime de una vez…

- ¡Braxley me lo dijo! – chilló – el chico dijo que había ido con kinsley a la mansión de Fudge, porque estaba muerto…

- Mientes… - dijo Ginny – Braxley no fue con Kinsley…

- ¿Nos quieres tomar por idiotas? – la varita se movió, y sin decir palabras, el hechizo le dio en el pecho, haciendo a Maclaggen saltar en la silla, y gritar desesperado. Ginny cerró los ojos. Harry había utilizado el _crucciatus_. Estaba perdiendo el control. Los abrió para cruzar miradas con Ron y Hermione. Ellos no tenían ni idea como sacar a Harry de esa nube de perversidad que lo rodeaba... y ella tampoco – ¿Crees que estás tratando con novatos? – otro hechizo cortante le sangró la mejilla – será mejor que lo pienses una vez más… - se acercó – dime cómo supiste lo de Fudge… dime cómo es que tienes una marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo.

- Por favor… - dijo ya un tanto atontado – por favor… te lo diré… te lo diré… - miró a los otros – ¡les diré lo que quieran pero sáquenmelo de encima!

- Ellos no van a ayudarte – otro hechizo le rasgó la camisa y una línea color rojizo le cruzó el pecho – si vas a cantar, cantarás solo para mi…

- Por favor… - suplicó.

- Basta Harry – dijo Ginny acercándose. A riesgo de que la golpeara iba a tratar de detener la masacre – no ganas nada ensañándote con este imbécil… - Harry no se movió. Tenía la varita apuntando entre los ojos de Cormac MacLaggen – dije que basta – le dio un empujón, sacándolo de allí – si sigues con esto, no tendremos una puta declaración…

- No te metas…

- Me meteré todo lo que quiera… - miró al detenido – mira MacLaggen, tienes información que nos interesa… de ti depende que Harry siga, o que esto acabe… y si acaba, aun podrías seguir utilizando ciertas partes de tu cuerpo – dicho esto, se acercó al oído de Cormac – puedo hacer que chilles de dolor… puedo darte un poción que te mantendría vivo, aunque todo el mundo sepa que estás muerto. Puedo lograr una orden para hacerte una autopsia en ese estado. – sonrió – será peor que lo que Harry hará contigo si no hablas…

- Voy decirlo… quiero declarar… - La puerta se abrió y Kinsley apareció serio. Miró a Harry que estaba sudoroso y agitado, y a los demás que estaban mudos. Luego posó sus ojos en el detenido… y suspiró.

- Parece que llego a tiempo…

- Diré todo lo que quieran… - miró al ministro – pero exijo inmunidad…

- Hijo de puta, yo voy a darte inmunidad… - dijo Harry acercándose amenazante con la varita en alto.

- ¡Suficiente, Potter! – dijo kinsley. Harry se detuvo, y escupió el suelo. Luego el ministro miró al reo – yo voy a decidir si lo que tienes para decirme amerita inmunidad.

- Créame… - dijo sonriendo y mostrando las encías sangrantes – lo que tengo que decir, me dejará bien parado.

- Eso si puedes ponerte de pie cuando yo termine contigo basura… - dijo Harry – ¡Habla! ¡Ya me estás enfermando!

- Yo… estuve en la casa de Fudge cuando… cuando ocurrió su accidente…

- Tres _avada kedavras_ no son accidente – dijo Ron – ¿cuántas personas estaban… y quienes eran?

- Éramos cuatro... – dijo agitado – yo… a mí me encargaron ocuparme del elfo y vigilar que la mujer de Fudge no bajara… los otros se encargaron de Fudge... ¡lo juro!

- ¡Hijo de puta! – dijo Hermione acercándose furiosa y le asestó una cachetada – ¡tú mataste al elfo! – Ron blanqueó los ojos incrédulo. Hermione era en sentido figurado, agua de estanque, demasiado racional y tranquila ante la vida, pero cuando se trataba de injusticia contra los elfos, o cualquier criatura mágica, se volvía una maldita Banshee… las ironías de la vida. – solo por matar al elfo te pudrirás en Azkaban… ¡puedo encargarme de eso!

- ¡Solo era un puto elfo!

- Valía la pena más que tú, pedazo de mierda – dijo Ginny – Pero seguramente debían matarlo porque el elfo los conocía… ¿no es asi?

- Si… - dijo ahogado – lo matamos por eso… a mí el elfo nunca me había visto, pero a los otros sí.

- La marca en tu antebrazo…- dijo kinsley.

- La tengo desde hace un año… - sonrió – algunos de nosotros pensamos que sería bueno pertenecer a un grupo que sabe lo que quiere…

- Imbécil…. – dijo Harry – no tienes la más puta idea de lo que significa esa marca en tu brazo…

- ¿Acaso lo sabes tú?

- Si lo se- dijo con rabia – esa marca que tu crees que es estupenda, y que te hace pertenecer a un estupendo grupo… solo es un contrato que pagas con tu vida cuando no haces lo que te piden. – Cormac lo miró – ¿Fudge no era de los suyos?

- Fudge era solo un instrumento… inútil, pero instrumento al fin… apenas un pequeño tornillo para el inmenso engranaje de nuestra nueva organización.

- Si, - sonrió – un puto pequeño tornillo… fácil de reemplazar, como asumo. Tan inútil y reemplazable como lo eres tu pedazo de idiota… - Cormac se puso serio - Así como se enteraron de Fudge y Samuelson, porque estabas tu, y seguro hay otros más importantes que tu en el ministerio…

- Si, puedes apostar por eso… - dijo envalentonado.

- Claro que si… y si se enteraron que teníamos a Fudge… ¿no crees que muy pronto se enterarán de que estás aquí? – Harry pudo ver como la expresión de Cormac iba cambiando a medida que caía en cuenta de lo que le decía. Su expresión había pasado de la petulancia extrema al espanto. – Así es… no pasará mucho para que se alguien sople que tú estás aquí cantando como un pajarito…

- Necesito inmunidad, protección – chilló nervioso.

- Vamos a darte la protección y la inmunidad que creamos conveniente... – dijo kinsley – solo depende de lo que tengas para compartir con nosotros.

- Les diré lo que quieran… quiero que me protejan…

- Nada va a protegerte de los mortífagos… tarde o temprano, tu pagas… - dijo Harry – ¿recuerdas a Karkaroff, el director de Dumstrang? - ¡aun después de trece años, lo encontraron y lo mataron como a un perro, por traicionarlos!

- Ayúdenme… - suplicó.

- ¡Basta ya Harry! – dijo Ginny y luego miró a Cormac – vamos a aclarar una cosa, tu sabías muy bien donde te metías cuando decidiste recibir esa marca. Tú sabías el peligro que conlleva ser parte de esos asesinos, así que no vengas ahora a pedir piedad o inmunidad. No vamos a darte concesiones… No tienes opciones en esta vida, o hablas o hablas, ¿entendiste? - Este asintió – bien, ya nos entendemos – miró a Harry – ahora continua…

- Samuelson…

- Fudge hizo todo mal… teníamos que encargarnos de Samuelson, pero el viejo Fudge era débil… débil con su esposa, débil con la puta que mantenía… y también aunque era un mortífago era débil con sus antiguos amigos. Samuelson era uno de ellos.

- ¿Por qué lo mató?

- Porque Fudge era un inútil… debíamos matar a Samuelson tarde o temprano, pero Fudge nos aseguró que no era peligroso. Que él lo había hechizado con un potente obliviate… imbécil, resultó que tuvo que encargarse de su amigo... y como siempre lo hizo todo mal. Ella no nos dijo de las cámaras de seguridad…

- ¿Ella?

- Si – dijo mirando a Harry – te manda saludos una muy buena amiga tuya… - el hechizo llegó desde la varita de Harry y Kinsley maldijo. MacLaggen se meció de dolor en la silla y las cadenas tintinearon contra el apoya brazos.

- Después voy a hablar de esa "amiga" – dijo serio – quiero que me digas que sabes del giratiempos… - Maclaggen sonrió.

- Vaya Potter, haces bien tu trabajo. Estás bien encaminado…

- Es lo malo de confiarse en las putas...

- Tu sabrás… – miró a Ginny – después de todo tienes una puta profesional en tu equipo – Harry cargó a los golpes contra MacLaggen, y Ginny no hizo nada por separarlo. Los demás tampoco.

- Ten mucho cuidado, Potter… - dijo kinsley quitándolo a duras penas – no quiero separarte del caso.

- Quisiera ver que lo intentaras… - respondió desafiante.

- No me tientes… - resopló. - y tu – miró al detenido - cuida tu lengua…

- ¡Es la verdad!

- ¿Crees que me hieres? – dijo Ginny sonriente – se lo que soy… no me escondo para aparentar como lo haces tú, sucia y presumida rata mortífaga…

- Agradezco que tu padre esté muerto, así no ve la basura en que te has convertido– dijo kinsley.

- No le importa su familia – dijo Ron… - sí que caíste bajo.

- No tanto como tú, escoria come putas… - espetó Cormac. Ron dio un paso, dispuesto a golpearlo pero Kinsley lo detuvo. Miró con rudeza a MacLaggen.

- ¿Quieres seguir con vida? – dijo kinsley – habla del giratiempos o te juro que yo mismo te daré lo que buscas… no te mataremos… pero cuando termine contigo desearas la muerte rápidamente.

- Por qué mataron Fudge… - dijo Harry – él era un número fijo para la varita de alguno de ustedes, ¿no? – MacLaggen asintió – tarde o temprano iban a cargárselo.

- Fudge era un viejo boca floja… la puta con la que retozaba, también era la puta de Malfoy… - sonrió – Fudge le pagaba y Malfoy la gozaba… y ella le había dicho a Malfoy todo lo que Fudge había soltado. Era un hecho que Malfoy no quería un cabo suelto.

- Bien… - dijo kinsley – hablemos del giratiempos…

- El giratiempos… un viejo sueño de Malfoy. – trató de acomodarse en la silla pero atado era imposible – no el giratiempos, sino la idea de volver al Señor Tenebroso de…

- No se puede volver de la muerte…

- Claro que no imbécil – dijo mirando a Ron – lo que Malfoy deseaba iba más allá de la muerte…

- ¿Que quería hacer… cómo se enteró del giratiempos? – preguntó Ginny.

- Tu sí que eres caliente Weasley… si no fueras tan puta, te hubiera follado hace tiempo – dijo mirándola lascivamente.

- Imbécil… - dijo riendo – he visto tu "diminuto paquete" – le apuntó con su varita en la entrepierna – a pesar de ser tan grande, vienes muy mal equipado.

- Ya basta – dijo Harry – dinos cuál era el objetivo… no volver a voldemort de la muerte… eso es imposible… ¿querían traerlo a este tiempo?

- Claro que no…

- ¿Entonces?

- Evitar que muriera y…

- Matar a Harry – dijo Ginny – ¿querían evitar que Harry cumpliera con la profecía?

- Bien srta. Weasley – dijo sonriendo - a pesar de ser puta eres demasiado inteligente.

- Algo que tú nunca serás… digo, inteligente... lo puto lo tienes de nacimiento...

- ¿Cuándo? – dijo Harry acercándose y tomándolo del cuello y apretándolo lentamente – ¿cuándo viajarán… a qué año?

- Eso no lo sé…

- Cuántos… - dijo kinsley – cuántos iban a usar el giratiempos

- Unos cuantos… y perdón que lo corrija señor ministro, pero no debe usar los verbos en pasado… no "lo iban a usar…" – miró a Kinsley con prepotencia – con seguridad van a usarlo… o ya lo usaron – miró a Harry – y tú, tienes las horas contadas…

- Cuántos – dijo apretando el cuello y ahogándolo. La varita realizó un corte en el antebrazo, seccionando la serpiente. MacLaggen chilló de dolor.

- Quince… ¡QUINCE! – gritó sacudiéndose en la silla – ¡maldito hijo de puta, me cortaste el brazo!

- Oh, pobrecito, ¿te arruiné el lindo tatuaje? – preguntó Harry y la varita volvió a realizar un corte, esta vez en la calavera…

- Cuando… ¿cuándo van a usarlo?

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Lo juro! – balbuceó – en estos días… iban a esperar unos días después de la muerte de Fudge…

- ¿Hay otro giratiempos de esas características? – MacLaggen sonrió sobradoramente.

- No… solo hay uno – rio – así que si no se apresuran llegarán tarde… ¡muy tarde! – más risas – que hará el mundo sin Harry Potter y sus perros seguidores – miró a cada uno – los traidores Weasley y la sangre sucia… - escupió hacia Hermione – tu, puta presumida… crees que eres tan especial y solo eres una asquerosa sangre sucia! – Esta vez fue Ron quien le quitó la mano de Harry del cuello y le apretó con fuerza. – el señor tenebroso volverá más poderoso y más fuerte que nunca, y ninguno de ustedes estará vivo para detenerlo… ¡será el fin de los sangre sucias!

- ¡Cállate, rata inmunda! – dijo Ron. – ¡o te juro que te arrancaré la lengua y te ayudaré a cerrar la boca!

- ¡Vas a matarlo Ron! – dijo Hermione, pero este no escuchó – por favor… - la mano de Hermione temblorosa, se posó en la muñeca de Ron y lo hizo detener – necesitamos saber… -este asintió y lo soltó no sin antes golpearle la cara.

- Asquerosa alimaña… aun siendo la mierda que eres agradécele a Hermione que no te despelleje.

- Gracias… - la miró – puta frígida…

- Suficiente… - dijo Harry – dime de una puta vez a que época viajaran… seguro que querrán matarme cuando Dumbledore este muerto… así nadie podrá salvarme…

- Frio, frio – dijo burlón…

- Bueno, parece que el que tendrá un poco de frio serás tu… voy a llevarte al mar ártico y meterte en a las gélidas aguas en bolas… a ver si así te refresco la memoria… y un par de los que acabas de sentir no te harán mal después de todo.

- Ya les he dicho que no sé cuándo van a utilizarlo… solo sé que irán quince de nosotros… los mejores, y que llevaran a cabo su misión cueste lo que cueste…. ¡Si supiera se los diría!

- Volvamos al asesinato de Fudge… - dijo Kinsley – dijiste que junto a ti había tres personas.

- Sí... –dijo algo agotado – éramos cuatro en total…

- ¿Eran del ministerio?

- Si… uno de ellos trabaja en el ministerio…

- ¿Quiénes fueron los que mataron a Fudge?

- Malfoy… padre, Dolohov…

- Dolohov, murió en Azkaban…

- Eso es lo que queríamos que creyeran, as, pero aprendimos mucho de Barty Crouch, en este aspecto… - dijo sonriente- solo necesitamos un ferviente y desquiciado novato dispuesto a sacrificarse por la causa…

- Gracias por el dato – dijo Kinsley y luego miró a Harry – deberemos hacer un relevamiento de los mortífagos en Azkaban – Este asintió.

- Tardaremos mucho tiempo… - miró a Hermione – pon a algunos de los novatos con la misión Hermione… - se acercó a Maclaggen - ya nos diste dos nombres… ¿cuál es el tercero? – este sonrió. Ginny estaba sorprendida del cambio de actitud tan repentina del prisionero. Pasaba del temor, a la furia, o a la soberbia en cuestión de segundos.

- Bueno, tu amiguita, Potter… una amiga muy querida por ti. – dijo con ironía.

- Potter tiene muchas amiguitas – dijo Ginny – ¡deja los acertijos y de una vez dinos quien es!

- ¿Es el enlace del ministerio verdad?

- Así es… ella es la que sabía del giratiempos… pero no te exaltes… no es la única en el ministerio. Tenemos infiltrados en varios departamentos – sonrió – no somos tan ambiciosos. Algunos novatos... otros son aquellos que después de la depuración que hizo el nuevo y competente ministro quedaron en el camino y perdieron todos sus privilegios ministeriales…

- Como Fudge, y tantos otros…

- ¡Muy bien Potter!

- Dinos el nombre de la perra…

- Yo no le diría perra…

- ¿Quién diablos es? – Preguntó golpeándolo. MacLaggen sonrió, y abrió la boca, pero ninguno de ellos pudo escuchar nada. La alarma de seguridad ministerial sonaba estridente en todo el recinto. - Maldita sea… - dijo Harry dando un salto y miró a sus amigos – están atacando el ministerio…

- Pero…

- Kinsley, quédate aquí con el sospechoso – dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de entrada – te mandaré mi patronus cuando todo esté despejado…

- Puedo actuar también chico… - dijo molesto – he sido auror mucho antes de que dieras tus primeros pasos…

- Pero ahora eres el ministro – dijo secamente – y prefiero que lo sigas siendo por muchos años más, así que quédate aquí… - salió seguido de los demás.

- Harry – los cuatro corrían hacia las escaleras que los llevarían a los ascensores - ¿estás seguro que es un ataque? – preguntó Hermione.

- Si Granger… esa alarma solo suena cuando las defensas más duras del ministerio están siendo vapuleadas…

- No tengo conocimiento de este sistema Harry – dijo Hermione corriendo al final del grupo – y puedo asegurarte que no existe… - se detuvieron al llegar al elevador. Harry abrió la puerta y apuntando con su varita al comando del habitáculo y murmurando un hechizo, la puerta se cerró con fuerza, y el elevador comenzó a moverse más rápido de lo habitual.

- Hermione, solo unos pocos tienen conocimiento de este último sistema de seguridad – la miró – yo lo inventé y Kinsley estuvo de acuerdo en ponerlo en práctica… - resopló – maldita sea, ¿cómo diablos pudieron sortear los otros sistemas sin que hayan saltado las alarmas preventivas? – Resopló – Deben ser magos muy buenos para poder hacerlo.

- Si, pueden ser buenos, o quizás alguien les ha dado las claves para saltarlos… -dijo Ginny. Harry la miró. Ginny tenía un brillo extraño en la mirada. Quizás ella a pesar de ser muy buena en lo que hacía tenía miedo. Ron estaba atento a cada una de las señales para no ser sorprendido y además miraba a Hermione. Ron estaba preocupado y él lo comprendía perfectamente. a pesar de ser una buena bruja, Hermione era la más vulnerable de los cuatro. Ella titubeaba demasiado antes de hacer algo fuera del reglamento. Él en cambio, estaba perdido. No le iba importar una mierda cargarse un par de mortífagos.

- Escuchen… - dijo mirándolos – no quiero errores – miró a Hermione – no quiero que vaciles en frente de ellos. Si tienes que atacar, hazlo – miró a los otros – tienen permiso para utilizar imperdonables…

- Yo no…

- No te obligo a que lo hagas Ginny, solo quiero dejar algo en claro… - dijo poniéndose frente a la puerta al tiempo en que el elevador detenía su marcha en el atrio – no escatimen recursos para defenderse… - la miró a los ojos – cuídense, y traten de cuidar al que tengan a su lado.

- ¿Vamos a actuar en dúos?

- Si…- resopló - Ron, tú con Hermione – este asintió – Ginny, tu serás mi respaldo.

- Por qué no Hermione y yo – resopló – ¿es que acaso creen que somos dos tremendas inútiles? – un hechizo de un rojo brillante, pegó en el enrejado de la puerta plegadiza del elevador.

- Maldición – dijo Harry contraatacando – ¿tienes que hacer por cada orden, un puto comentario? – resopló mientras avanzaba, rodando sobre el piso y parapetándose detrás de una columna – ¡mueve tu culo… Ahora! – Ginny y los demás comenzaron a lanzar hechizos hacia unos diez mortífagos que se desplegaban en el atrio. Harry quedó quieto un segundo, tratando de leer el escenario. Diez mortífagos, sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes, habían franqueado los sistemas de seguridad del ministerio y estaban allí, en el atrio, tratando de atacarlos. Frunció el ceño… si los mortífagos habían traspasado nueve de los diez sistemas, y su objetivo era atacar el ministerio y tomarlo por la fuerza…

- Harry – dijo Ginny moviendo la varita y dándole a uno de los mortífagos – ¿no crees que es demasiado estúpido que quieran tomar el ministerio con tan solo diez mortífagos?

- Eso estaba pensando…

- Es más… - un rayo rojo pasó zumbándole en los oídos

- ¡Ten cuidado! – Harry se enderezó y apuntando la varita, pronunció un hechizo que hizo volar al mortífago encima de la nueva fuente del ministerio, y dejándolo fuera de combate en el suelo – ¿Te dio?

- No… - resopló – pero estoy seguro que el pobre tipo está muerto… esa posición no es normal para el cuerpo… lo reventaste la columna en tres partes… y mira sus piernas… escalofriante.

- Gracias… - un rayo morado, pasó y golpeó una columna a pocos metros de ellos – son unos inútiles… tienen una forma de atacar… tuve más acción en los duelos de Hogwarts.

- Tenemos la misma sensación, no son de lo mejor. Parece que los hayan reclutado a la salida de un bar… – Ginny avanzó hacia la columna que había sido objeto del hechizo – ¡Hermione, a tu derecha! – tratando de evitar que su amiga fuera herida quedó a tiro de uno de los mortífagos, quien le envió un hechizo que le cortó el brazo derecho – ¡oh, mierda! – chilló, al tiempo que soltaba la varita y se deslizaba lentamente hacia el suelo apoyándose en la columna.

- ¡Ginny! – Harry corrió hacia ella, lanzando hechizos a un lado y otro. El mortífago sonrió socarrón, y blandió la varita, haciendo salir de ella un rayo color verde. Harry lo supo, y una décima de segundo fue lo que le tomó realizar un giro, y esquivar el rayo asesino, y decir las palabras mágicas, apuntando al enemigo – _¡Avada Kedavra! _– y sin siquiera poder gritar de la sorpresa, el mortífago quedo extendido en el suelo. – Maldición… - gritó rasgando la manga de Ginny - te dije que tuvieras cuidado… estúpida – la miró a los ojos - una y mil veces estúpida…

- Deja de sermonearme y saca de mi bolsillo la botella… - dijo en un susurro

- Que mierda…

- ¡La esencia de díctamo! – Chilló – saca la botella con esencia de díctamo del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y viértela sobre la herida… me voy a desangrar…

- No dio en una arteria así que no hay riesgo de que te desangres.

- Si, pero hazlo de todas formas – lo miró - ¡odio el color rojo!

- Eres una idiota – destapó la botellita con la boca, mientras con la otra mano, sostenía el brazo herido de Ginny. A su alrededor los hechizos y zumbidos de las cosas al romperse se sucedían sin parar. Ron estaba llevando bien la defensa y Hermione, se desenvolvía sin problemas – Hemos bajado al menos la mitad de los mortífagos…

- No entiendo… - él la miró cuando Ginny siseó al sentir el contacto de la esencia de díctamo con la carne. – ¡duele como la mierda!

- Aguántate por ser tan descuidada.

- Se suponía que tu me ibas a cuidar la retaguardia…

- ¡Oh, realmente lo siento! – dijo con sarcasmo - ¡Estaba demasiado ocupado matando mortífagos, para cuidar tu culo!

- Maldición…

- Si te quedas quieta podré terminar rápido… - Ginny lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a reír – que es lo gracioso ahora, por Merlín…

- Tu, si no estuviéramos defendiendo el atrio, y alguien te escuchara, diría que estamos teniendo un encuentro sexual demasiado rápido… ¡intenso, pero demasiado rápido, para mi gusto!

- Graciosa… -dijo serio – maldición, ¿por qué molestarse en planear un ataque con diez idiotas incompetentes, que no pasan más allá del atrio?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Las alarmas de seguridad de las que te hablé… están programadas para sonar cuando alguien usa los elevadores… así que…

- Harry… - ella le tomó la muñeca, y se miraron a los ojos – creo que estás pensando lo mismo que yo… - él asintió.

- No era el ataque al ministerio el objetivo principal… esto es una trampa…

- El objetivo es… mierda – trató de incorporarse pero él la detuvo. -¡Déjame, debemos salvar a MacLaggen! – Harry se levantó.

- ¿Puedes seguir aquí? – ella asintió – tengo que ir… - el grito de Ron, y la caída estrepitosa de un poco de mampostería los hizo reaccionar. Hermione corría rápidamente hacia donde estaba caído Ron, detrás del resquebrajado mostrador de entrada. Harry sin perder tiempo, lanzó tres potentes aturdidores, para que Ginny se incorporara con rapidez y saliera a ayudar a su amiga. Resbaló en la sangre de su hermano.

- Oh mierda… aguanta Ron… - dijo seria – Hermione… - Su amiga miraba sin poder reaccionar, la profunda herida y la profusa emanación de sangre. Ron parecía a punto de desvanecerse - ¡HERMIONE AYUDA AQUI!

- Si… si… - Miró a Ron – Estás bien…

- Todo lo que se puede… - dijo jadeando – esto duele como la mierda. – miró a Ginny – fue un sectumsempra… me rebanó la pierna… creo que afectó una arteria… Ginny… - ella le acarició la cara.

- Tranquilo hermano… - Miró a Hermione y esta asintió – ¿tienes esencia de díctamo?

- Si…

- Sabes el hechizo… - dijo seria – cuando deje de sangrar, ponle la esencia… - La miró – ¡HERMIONE deja de apiadarte de mi hermano y mueve las manos!

- ¡Lo siento… lo siento! – comenzó a mover la varita y a murmurar un hechizo. La sangre emanada comenzó a ser cada vez menor a medida que repetía el hechizo… hasta que no hubo nada mas que una horrible cicatriz – bien… - miró al pelirrojo que estaba demasiado pálido – ya lo peor pasó… - destapó la botella con la poción – esto va a picarte un poco, pero si no lo hacemos va a quedarte esa horrible cicatriz…

- Okay… – susurró.

- ¿Están bien? – Harry apareció agazapado en el precario refugio. – maldición Ron, el papel sanitario tiene más color que tu…

- ¿Cómo está la situación? – dijo Ginny

- Bien, quedan tres… - la miró – tres muertos, tres fuera de combate… - y sonrió – uno huyó mojando los pantalones… imagino que lo encontraremos muerto en algún callejón, en unas horas.

- Harry... – él la miró. Ginny tenía un feo corte en la mejilla, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para no acariciarla.

- El rojo te queda bien... – dijo serio

- Vete a la mierda...

- Puedes hacerte cargo de... – le miró las manos ensangrentadas – ¿no estás lastimada, no?

- No, es la sangre de mi hermano…

- Bien… solo…

- Ve… Hermione y yo nos encargaremos de esos tres.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Hijo de puta, fui la primera de mi clase! – chilló – y le patié el culo a varios, muchos más experimentados que yo… aunque no he medido fuerzas contigo… el gran idiota.

- Sigue soñando… - sonrió – tengo que irme…

- ¿A dónde vas, Harry? – dijo una temerosa Hermione.

- Creemos que este ataque es solo una trampa… - dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione – que esto es…

- Una distracción para… - dejó la botella de díctamo suspendida en el aire.

- Harry, Kinsley está solo en la sala de interrogatorios…

- Y no sabemos cuántos más hay… - miró a Ginny – distráelos…

- Cuida tu culo Potter…

- Si, sé que es la única parte de mi anatomía que te quita el sueño…

Ginny iba a responder con una grosería, pero los mortífagos comenzaron a atacar y ella no tuvo ocasión de responderle. Se deslizó hacia la otra parte del mostrador y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, tratando de romper un par de ventanales para ocasionar un gran alboroto y darle a Harry la oportunidad de ir hacia el elevador. Un mortífago se adelantó al grito de victoria, y ella no lo dudó, el rayo morado salió presuroso, y le dio en medio del pecho a su oponente, sacó del bolsillo un par de detonadores trampa y los mandó cerca de donde estaban los otros. Cuando estos explotaron, los mortífagos salieron de su escondite y ella comenzó a atacarlos, dándole a la oportunidad que Harry necesitaba. Cuando ella se ocultó nuevamente, solo pudo vislumbrar el pie de su jefe, despareciendo en uno de los ascensores. Suspiró aliviada. Miró a un casi inconsciente Ron, y luego a Hermione. Todo quedaba en manos de ellas. Había dos mortífagos más, de los cuales hacerse cargo, antes de acompañar a Harry. Suspiró. Asintió con la cabeza su amiga y se pusieron en posición. Terminaría esto rápidamente… todo su cuerpo vibraba. Tenía una punzante y molesta sensación en medio del pecho. La misma sensación que sintió aquella fatídica tarde de hace años, cuando al aparecerse frente al ministerio, vio con el corazón desgarrado a Harry salir del brazo de su flamante y maldita esposa… era el horrible dolor de haberlo perdido para siempre. Esta vez no iba a llegar tarde… inspiró profundamente y salió a deshacerse de sus oponentes lo más rápido posible. Su instinto no la engañaba… su instinto le gritaba que Harry iba a necesitarla… y ella, esta vez no iba a dejarlo solo.

Mientras corría hacia la vieja sala número de diez de audiencias, Harry iba imaginando la posible situación que se daría al llegar allí. Seguramente habría una cantidad suficiente de mortífagos para detenerlo o matarlo… pensó en kinsley, estaba solo… ¿estaría en peligro, o muerto?

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras que separaban el departamento de misterios con la sala. Recordaba cada paso que había dado hace tantos años junto al señor Weasley, aquella vez cuando era un chico de quince años y estaba aterrado de que le quitaran lo único bueno que le había sucedido en su vida, la magia. Y luego recordó aquellos dolorosos pasos al salir de allí, cinco años más tarde, después de escuchar que esos malditos del Wizengamot le negaran la posibilidad de deshacerse de su esposa… anular el matrimonio o el divorcio. No, esos viejos decrépitos, le habían negado la posibilidad de dejar atrás todo lo malo de su vida. Lo habían obligado a seguir ligado a esa mujer que le había quitado lo único que le daba ganas de seguir… su adorado Nicky.

Aminoró los pasos, quitándose los malos recuerdos de la cabeza y enfocando sus sentidos, tratando de detectar en la sala, algún signo de lucha, o movimientos, pero no se escuchaba nada.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, y saltó hacia una de las gradas, tratando de protegerse por si había algún ataque sorpresivo. Pero no hubo nada. Agudizó el oído, y solo escuchó, un grave quejido que retumbaba en todo el recinto. Levantó la cabeza y pudo observar, a la derecha del estrado donde se ubicaba el presidente del Wizengamot, a Kinsley Shacklebolt, para Harry uno de los mejores ministros de Magia que hubiera conocido, tirado contra el estrado, en el piso, y al parecer incosciente. Su calva brillante estaba cubierta de sangre, quizás producto del golpe contra el estrado. Al ver que no había nadie y que su vida no corría peligro, caminó rápidamente hacia el ministro. Se agachó para ver si aún seguía con vida. El pulso de ministro apenas se sentía, pero al menos estaba vivo. Solo esperaba que Ginny a Hermione se deshicieran rápidamente de aquellos mortífagos y vinieran en su ayuda. Kinsley había recibido al menos un sectumsempra, y se desangraba. Viendo que nada podía hacer, giró hacia donde estaba Cormac. Se acercó. El pobre infeliz había sido objeto de las más crueles torturas. Su cuerpo estaba completamente desgarrado y bañado en sangre. Y de su garganta fluía abundante líquido rojo. El que hiciera el trabajo no se cuidó en ser delicado…

- Maldición, MacLaggen… - suspiró – ni yo te hubiera deseado que murieras así…

- Ahhhh… - Cormac trataba de hablar, pero Harry no podía entenderlo. Solo emitía sonidos guturales, y boqueaba en busca de aire.

- Te reventaron la tráquea… - dijo acercándose y soltándolo de sus amarras – tranquilo… ya… - Cormac le agarró la mano y lo miró

- La… p…pe… -jadeó – la perra Um… Ummm… brrr...

- ¿Umbridge? – dijo Harry y Solo recibió de Cormac un movimiento de ojos – ¿Umbridge mató a Fudge…? – el rayo rojo, le hizo soltar al pobre MacLaggen, y caer estrepitosamente contra las gradas.

- ¡Bienvenido señor Potter! – la voz chillona de la vieja sapo de Dolores Umbridge, le retumbó en los oídos… debía haberlo imaginado, pensó. – qué alegría que tuviera tiempo para unirse a nuestra reunión…

- Maldita vieja loca… - solo pudo decir.

- No, - rio con aquella risa tan asquerosa que recordaba – le recuerdo que la loca es su esposa… - el ruido que MacLaggen hacía con su garganta, la interrumpió – maldito bocón… le dije a Lucius que aceptar a imbéciles como tu, para nuestro plan de retorno del Señor Tenebroso, de alguna manera se nos vendría en contra. – Harry quiso moverse pero la bruja se dio cuenta – _Expelliermus_… - la varita de Harry se desprendió de su mano y voló lejos – _accio varita_…- su amada varita de acebo y pluma de fénix, se encontraba ahora en las sucias manos de esa mujer – Señor Potter, está un poco lento últimamente… es una lástima que dos grandes héroes del mundo mágico terminen así... – sonrió – Kinsley Shacklebolt, gran ministro… maldito negro – el rayo morado, pegó en el inerte cuerpo, pero el pobre tipo no acusó recibo. Harry se levantó, si iba a caer… iba a hacerlo de pie, y no acurrucado como un cobarde.

- Eres una basura – La mujer se volvió hacia él - te crees superior porque atacas a una persona que está fuera de combate… tan propio de ti, maldita sapo…

- Tan propio de ti, mocoso del demonio, insultar cuando sabes que no tienes escapatoria… ¡CRUCCIO! – Harry sintió esa sensación de que mil agujas se clavaban en el cuerpo… que los huesos ardían, como sumergidos en lava candente, la cabeza se partía en miles de fragmentos, y que los ojos se movían desorbitados… pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de hacerle ver que estaba sufriendo. Era Harry Potter, el mejor auror del ministerio… estaba más allá de dolor. Ella bajó la varita y Harry sintió que el dolor amainaba. Suspiró. – Espero que eso te recuerde quien está a cargo aquí… - Harry rió, aunque a sus oídos llegó un ronco jadeo – aun te quedan ánimos… _¡CRUCCIO_! – otra vez, el mismo dolor, pero no iba a sucumbir… esa desgraciada no iba a salirse con la suya. Quizás moriría, pero no iba a ser fácil para ella… Se levantó como pudo, y dio un paso hacia su enemiga. Umbridge, molesta por no poder infligirle el dolor que deseaba, movió su varita en lo alto, y lo hizo levitar. Allí, como atado a una invisible soga, lo hizo golpear en cada una de las paredes de la sala. Harry nunca cerró los ojos ni dejó de mirarla. A pesar de que le dolían hasta las encías, no iba a rendirse. Moriría en la suya, con la frente en alto.

- ¿Es lo único que puedes dar?

- ¡Ah, tan insoportable como cuando eras un crio! – lo trajo hacia ella. Harry estaba ensangrentado, con un corte en la cabeza producto de los choques con las paredes – y tan soberbio… - rio – no te veías tan arrogante cuando encontraste a tu hijo muerto ¿no? – Harry se tensó – fue muy lindo verte con las manos manchadas con la inocente sangre de Nicky Potter… - escupió.

- Cállate… - siseó – no hables de mi hijo… ¡no insultes su memoria mencionándolo con tu asquerosa y mugrienta boca de sapo!

- ¡_Imperio_! – dijo y le dio en el pecho… - quiero que supliques por tu vida… suplícame por tu vida… ¡hazlo!

- ¡Bésame el culo, vaca vieja!

- ¡_Cruccio_! – Harry exhaló el poco aire que le quedaba, cada una de las maldiciones de tortura, le habían cocinado los pulmones y apenas podía respirar. - ¡ah mírate no eres nadie… no tienes nada! – las palabras a estas alturas, y cansado, dolían y pegaban peor que las maldiciones - ¡no tienes idea de lo que planeamos con Lucius Malfoy! ¡No sabes lo que te espera si nuestros planes se concretan! – y rio a carcajadas, mientras de su varita salían uno tras otro, hechizos cortantes, que daban en el cuerpo de Harry.

- Si estoy tan perdido, porque no me iluminas… después de todo – escupió sangre – de esta no voy a salir… - la miró- Confía en mí, no voy a decírselo a nadie…

- Si, de eso puedes estar seguro… - lo levantó en el aire y lo mantuvo allí – te llevarás el secreto a la tumba – y rió con esa risita de niña que enervaba los nervios.

- No puedo cruzar los dedos, pero dalo por hecho… - ella carraspeó como preparándose para un gran discurso.

- Hace unos años, Lucius Malfoy, vino a mi casa, con la idea de devolvernos la gloria, el poder, que ese maldito negro ayudado por ti, y esos mocosos que lideras nos arrebataron…

- ¿Debe haber sido duro para ti, no?

- Mantén tu boca cerrada, si quieres que te cuente todo… - Harry asintió como pudo – entonces… Recordé a tu adorado Albus Dumbledore… y su increíble inteligencia para inventar objetos – Harry abrió los ojos.

- ¿Dumbledore?

- Así es… - rió – Albus Dumbledore... – lo miró – recordaras que con su incursión y la de sus amigos metiches, en el departamento de misterios, en 1995, se rompieron todos los giratiempos que poseía el ministerio.

- Entonces… como es que…

- ¡Silencio! – el movimiento de la varita fue imperceptible, pero Harry sintió el resultado de ese movimiento… la muy perra le había cortado la cara. – sí, se habían roto todos, pero no teníamos conocimiento de la existencia de este en especial…

- Cuando…

- Estudiando viejos pergaminos en el departamento de legales, llegó a mis manos, un pergamino donde se especificaba todas y cada una de las posesiones que Albus Dumbledore donaba a Hogwarts… y allí, se describía este giratiempos, tan especial, que con su uso, se podría retroceder en el tiempo, no solo por horas, sino por días, meses… ¡incluso años! – sonrió – Inmediatamente me dirigí a Hogwarts para hacerme de ese genial invento, pero la desgraciada de McGonagall, se negó a dármelo sin una orden del mismísimo ministro… - Harry sonrió internamente, la vieja profesora de transformaciones no iba a tragarse las mentiras de esa mujer – cuando después de un año, pude hacerme con un permiso ministerial falsificado, el giratiempos, junto con otros objetos no menos maravillosos habían sido trasladados por orden de unos cuantos inefables y avalado por el propio ministro, hasta el departamento de misterios. Todo un año esperando por eso, ¡y un par de viejos infelices me coartaba mi más ingenioso plan! – siseó furiosa – pero no iban a derrotarme… lo consulté con Malfoy, buscando la manera, debíamos traer a Voldemort al poder… necesitábamos del Señor Tenebroso, para poder realizar todos y cada uno de nuestros objetivos… ser poderosos y deshacernos de la escoria… y comenzamos a reclutar viejos y nuevos compañeros…

- Los mortífagos no son compañeros… son secuaces… no existe el compañerismo ni la amistad entre ustedes… no tienen semejante virtud.

- Cállate Potter – el crucciatus le acomodó las ideas – Para no alargar tu tortura, basta decir que con Fudge, era más fácil seguir la pista del giratiempos… y lo conseguimos. – Frunció el ceño – solo que no contamos con que el idiota de Cornelius, cometiera tantos errores, así que no tuvimos otra alternativa que

- Matarlo…

- Así es – dijo ufana – fue mi idea… íbamos a matar a su mujer, pero me dio lástima la muy cornuda… ahora, la prostituta de Fudge era otra historia… fue muy gratificante para mí, ver a Greyback cenarse a esa sucia muggle… - se acomodó el traje color rosa – En fin…

- Estoy conmovido por su sensibilidad – dijo irónico – ahora, ya que estamos en plan de confesiones… - la miró – ¿a que época piensan volver para rescatar a papi voldemort? – El hechizo le dio de lleno y no pudo esconder el dolor… siseó, y apretó los dientes.

- Más respeto por tus superiores Potter… - dijo seria – No deberías tomar el nombre de un gran mago, en broma… deberías temer a…

- No le temo ni al hombre, ni al nombre… - dijo ya cansado y escupiendo sangre – me lo cargué hace años… ¡no me va a temblar el pulso para cargármelo no solo una, sino mil veces más!

- ¡_Cruccio_! – chilló – ¡voy a quitarte a la fuerza lo arrogante, mocoso del demonio! – Harry jadeó. Si esa mujer seguía así, le iba a freír el cerebro, y terminaría en una cama de San Mungo al lado de su esposa… las ironías de la vida, pensó. Cuando terminó la tortura, le cortó la ropa, y le hizo sangrar el hombro. – ¿Quieres saber cuándo vamos a lograr nuestro cometido?

- Es lo único que me mantiene vivo, señora… - dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¡Para que quieres saberlo si nunca vas a poder detenernos! – rio – ¡Malfoy usará muy pronto el giratiempos, y ya no podrán hacer nada!

- Cuando…

- Cuando el señor de las tinieblas tendría que haber logrado su cometido… - lo miró con prepotencia - deshacerse de ti para siempre.

- Cuando… - jadeó impaciente. – ya ni recuerdo las veces que lo intentó y nunca pudo lograrlo… solo dígame a que época viajarán…

- ¿No recuerdas? – rio – claro que no recuerdas… – más risas – cómo podrías siquiera recordar… fue una época muy traumática para ti ¿verdad? Después de todo, solo eras un pequeño bebé de un año cuando sucedió… – Harry cerró los ojos, sin poder creerlo. Ellos iban a salvar a Voldemort de su primer intento de asesinato. .cuando Voldemort había matado a sus padres y lo había marcado como su acérrimo enemigo.

- ¿Viajarán en el tiempo hasta la noche de Halloween de 1981?

- Unos meses antes… debemos ocuparnos de otras cuestiones antes, asuntos que requieren una planificación meticulosa. La fecha exacta es 15 de junio de 1981.

- Merlín… - susurró – ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú debes morir… - le lanzó un hechizo que lo lanzó contra la pared – porque mientras tu tengas un poco de aliento, serás una amenaza para nuestro señor… la profecía no se cumplirá, si uno de los dos no puede enfrentarse al otro… - otro hechizo que lo hizo gritar de dolor – y yo como corresponde, voy a tener que hacerme cargo de ti, yo voy a hacer justicia… yo voy a quitar de este mundo la lacra que significas… - rio – tu estarás muerto y tus esbirros pronto te seguirán al infierno. – otro hechizo punzocortante. Harry trató de sentarse, pero el dolor en el cuerpo era inmenso. No podía respirar profundamente, casi no sentía las piernas, producto de tantos crucciatus, y la sangre que le caía de la cabeza, le entraba en los ojos, y lo cegaba. – mírate… el niño que sobrevivió – jadeó – mírate en el estado en que está el gran auror… - le hincó la varita en el cuello y le envió un hechizo que le quemó la piel – estoy muy tentada a hacerte escribir un par de frases, Potter… - le tocó la mano derecha .- recordar viejos tiempos… - suspiró - pero a falta de pluma... – la varita se enterró en la carne, y comenzó a grabar en la piel una palabra tan toscamente tallada, y tan a fondo se empleaba la muy perra, que Harry gritó… - ¿Duele verdad? – sonrió. Harry tenía la cara cubierta de sangre y sudor y estaba agotado por los hechizos, aun así, la miró – que bien… porque usted sabe, muy en el fondo que se merece el castigo… ¿verdad señor Potter? – Harry tuvo ganas de vomitar... recordó cada una de las palabras dichas por ella en el pasado, en aquel primer castigo que se le grabó en la piel… ella iba a matarlo… y para ser sincero, él no iba a complicarle la tarea. La varita lo elevó a la altura de su cara – mírate, pobre imbécil – le dio una cachetada – tu mujer hizo un buen trabajo en ti... – él la miró sin entender esa frase – oh, tuve que aguantar cada uno de sus lamentos… _"Harry no me ama, Harry no me desea…"_ - rio – y yo le di la idea a esa loca… yo le dije que haciendo desaparecer tu más grande debilidad te daría donde más te dolería – torció la boca – solo que no pensé que la muy idiota fuera a matar a su propio hijo… estaba tan loca, la pobre. – lo acarició con la punta de la varita – yo solo quería que ella matara a tu adorada comadreja pelirroja… pero ella entendió que era tu hijo el culpable… fue muy gratificante para mi ver como degollaba al pobre crio- sonrió - si tu hubieras escuchado el llanto, los gritos de Nicky, se te hubieran desgarrado los oídos…- rió – y yo la animaba, cuando ella enterraba el cuchillo en el suave cuellito…

- ¡NO! – gritó, vencido. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo – porque con Nicky… ¡por qué, maldita hija de puta! – otro golpe.

- Ya te lo dije, no era tu hijo el destinatario de mis palabras, era esa muchacha Weasley… se muy bien que la adoras, puedo ver la cara de idiota que pones cada vez que pasa cerca de ti… quería que ella muriera porque tu debías sufrir, pero… - sonrió - pero tu hijo tuvo el mismo efecto… y ahora, estás solo… todos los que amas terminan muertos, no eres nada, nadie te quiere… no tienes a nadie… tu nos quitaste a nuestro Amo… yo te devolví el golpe, y te quité lo que más adorabas… a tu linda pelirroja y a tu hijo… ya no tienes nada… – rio a carcajadas, mientras lo elevaba hacia el techo – mírate… ¿morirás como un mártir… junto a tu querido ministro? ¿O será como murió Dumbledore, sacrificándose por todo el mundo, pero por él no se sacrificó nadie? No, lo mejor sería dejarte como un asqueroso delincuente… no me resultaría difícil declarar que te volviste loco, mataste a kinsley y a MacLaggen… y luego, cansado de esta vida, tú mismo decidiste quitarte la tuya... – Harry cerró los ojos. Pudo sentir que las fuerzas lo abandonaban lentamente. Saber quién había sido la que había puesto el veneno en la desquiciada mente de Romilda para acabar con su hijo, lo destrozó. Al final Romilda tenía razón… Nicky había muerto por su causa… al igual que todos y cada uno de los que amó y se sacrificaron por él… pero ya no habría más sacrificios… ya nadie moriría por él. Porque esta vez iba a morir. Miró a dolores Umbridge.

- Mátame… - dijo sollozante – mátame de una puta vez…

- Tranquilo… - sonrió – como le dije alguna vez Señor Potter – levantó la varita y Harry cerró los ojos, esperando por fin que lo sacaran de ese constante sufrimiento. Se encontraría con Nicky. Lamentaría perder a Ron y Hermione… y a Ginny… Fue su último pensamiento cuando sintió la respiración profunda de la mujer que lo mataría. Escuchó el sonido de la varita al moverse de la manera adecuada – saludos a sus padres señor Potter… tendré el placer de matarlos, muy pronto – Rió, con esa risita infantil tan irritante y a la vez escalofriante.

- ¡MÁTAME, PERRA! – Gritó - ¡OJALA TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO! Y aunque tu tendrás el placer de deshacerte de mí, no te saldrás con la tuya por mucho tiempo… ¡siempre habrá alguien que frene tus intenciones, maldita vieja loca de mierda! – le cortó la cara. Dolores Umbridge había llegado al límite y estaba levantando la varita cuando Harry cerró los ojos. Pensó una vez en cada uno de los que dio su vida para salvarlo. Y les pidió perdón por ser tan cobarde y desear la muerte, antes que salvar al mundo. Ya estaba cansado de poner el cuerpo para nada… _era mejor morir, era mejor morir,_ se repitió una y otra vez, cuando escuchó la voz de niña pequeña que utilizaba Dolores para hacer sus peores maldades, matar. A lo lejos le pareció escuchar el sonido de unos tacones. Su corazón convulsionó. _"por favor… no dejes que llegue… no quiero que me vea morir… no quiero sentir su presencia ahora… no dejes que Ginny me vea derrotado…"_ La puerta se abrió de par en par con violencia, cuando Dolores Umbridge comenzaba a decir las palabras de la maldición asesina… y Harry se sintió aliviado.

- ¡AVADA KEDABRA!

- ¡NO! – Y después llegó el silencio… y Harry, aun con los ojos cerrados, pudo escuchar el repiqueteo de una varita rebotando contra el suelo, al tiempo que él caía con todo su peso, y chocaba su cuerpo con violencia, contra el piso de piedra. Abrió los ojos. Estaba vivo, muy dolorido, reventado era la palabra exacta, pero aún vivo. Y cayó en cuenta que si él estaba vivo, entonces la maldición asesina no la había pronunciado Umbridge… la maldición asesina había salido de…

- Ginny… oh no, Ginny… – balbuceó y se sentó como pudo. Ella estaba de pie, sus manos, aún manchadas con la sangre seca de Ron, temblaban. Sus enormes ojos castaños miraban con terror a Dolores Umbridge, que yacía a algunos metros cerca de la silla donde estaba el destrozado cuerpo de Cormac MacLaggen. Estaba paralizada, su pequeña boca apretada. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse. Harry maldijo en silencio. Si ella colapsaba, él no iba a poder hacer nada por consolarla… estaba destrozado física y mentalmente. – Ginny… - Ella no lo escuchaba - ¡WEASLEY! - por fin ella lo miró y él se sintió devastado. Ella nunca había matado a nadie. Renegaba de usar los imperdonables y ahora por su culpa, ella lo había hecho, solo para salvarlo. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de esos hermosos ojos, ahora opacados por la culpa y el remordimiento. – mierda Weasley… - jadeó – necesito… necesito – ella dio un paso – no… Kinsley… ocúpate de kinsley – ella levantó su varita y corrió sin pronunciar una palabra hacia el ministro…

Hermione llegó sin aire y agotada hasta los huesos a los pocos minutos, seguida por una decena de aurores. Cuando entró en la sala, abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que veía. Dos cuerpos, uno, el de Cormac MacLaggen completamente destrozado. El otro, el de su antigua profesora Dolores Umbridge, tenía esa expresión de terror en sus ojos, normalmente producida por una maldición imperdonable. Se acercó a ella, y vio que no tenía ningún otro signo de violencia. Harry había matado a la ex secretaria del ministro. Suspiró. Miró a su amigo, que estaba herido, pero este no se detenía ante sus heridas, miraba a Ginny con inquietud y tristeza. Ginny, sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro, revisaba Kinsley Shacklebolt. Se acercó hacia Harry, y con la varita comenzó a curarle los cortes en la cabeza y el cuerpo. Harry bajó la mirada, y Hermione pudo observar como unas lágrimas querían escaparse de sus ojos. Pero conociendo a Harry Potter, nunca iba a demostrar dolor… al menos frente a alguien.

- Harry… - ella le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Fue mi culpa… - susurró, mirando a Ginny – Se suponía que… - suspiró - lo único que hago es hacerla sufrir, Hermione… - la miró con tristeza - hago sufrir al todo el mundo.

- Que dices… - dijo Hermione chasqueando la lengua – deja el drama Potter… no te va el rol de mártir griego. - Sonrió – ahora deja que me ocupe de tus heridas…

- Estoy bien – dijo tratando de deshacerse del cuidado de su amiga – ve con Ginny…

- Deja de hacerte el gallito, Potter – dijo seria – si vieras en las condiciones que te encuentras, no dirías que te deje sin atención… - la varita pasó haciendo un escaneo de su cuerpo… - ¿cuantos crucciatus recibiste?

- Dejé de contarlos cuando llegó a tres…

- Merlín… - suspiró – se ensañó contigo… - miró a los aurores que se ocupaban del cuerpo de Umbridge – y como no podía ser de otra manera – sonrió - te encargaste de ella a tu manera…

- Yo… - jadeó al sentir el hechizo curativo - yo no la maté... me hubiera gustado tanto hacerlo, pero no fui yo… - miró hacia donde la pelirroja, aun agachada y con una rodilla apoyada en el piso, atendía al ministro.

- Quien… - Hermione, miró hacia donde Harry observaba compungido.

- Ginny… – suspiró.

- ¿Ella…? – dijo sin poder creerlo – bueno...– agregó no tan convencida - Ya se recuperará del shock emocional, Harry. No tienes que sentir culpa por eso ahora… – lo miró - Ginny sabe cuáles son las consecuencias de ser auror… todo el mundo está expuesto a situaciones límites, y Ginny no es la excepción.

- ¿Tienes una poción herbovitalizante en tu cartera, Hermione? – Preguntó tratando de escapar de esa conversación. Ella asintió – si me das una de esas, podré ponerme en pie… hay mucha cosas…

- Ahora no estás en condiciones de hacer nada – ella trató de detenerlo, pero Harry le tomó la mano. – Harry…

- No podemos perder un día más… no tienes idea de lo que se nos viene encima… - Hermione le dio la poción, y Harry se la bebió rápidamente. Después, un poco tambaleante, se puso de pie. La poción era buena, pero tardó un poco en hacer efecto. Dejó a Hermione en la mitad de su trabajo y se acercó a Ginny. No sabía qué podía decirle. Cualquier cosa que dijera, no creía que aliviaría a Ginny. Su mirada estaba vacía. El conocía esos ojos castaños. A pesar de que la vida la había hecho sufrir, Harry siempre veía en la mirada de Ginny un brillo especial, que le decía implícitamente que a pesar de cualquier cosa, Ginny tenía esperanza… pero ahora estaban vacíos, opacos, sin vida. Se acercó y se quedó allí, observándola… se dijo que quizás Ginny no quería que le dijeran nada. Pero aun así, Harry debía saber… necesitaba saber si ella se encontraba bien. Al llegar a su lado, se agachó y le miró la cara. Aún tenía el pequeño corte en la mejilla, y sus labios se movían pronunciando un hechizo.

_- Vulnera sanentur… vulnera sanentur_… - la varita se posaba en cada una de las heridas que el sectumsempra le había ocasionado a kinsley – _vulnera sanentur… vulnera sanentur…_

- Ginny… - ella no respondió. Ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos. Harry maldijo en silencio – ¿Ginny estás bien?

- Si… - dijo secamente – _vulnera_…

- Basta…

- Tengo que curar a Kinsley, Harry.

- No… - le tomó la mano que blandía la varita. Esta temblaba… - si estuvieras completamente enfocada en tu trabajo, te darías cuenta que ya los hechizos cumplieron su objetivo… - ella lo miró a los ojos – lamento que…

- No me digas que lamentas nada… - siseó – no me des tu lástima, ni me cuentes la tuya… simplemente no quiero escuchar tus malditas mentiras. - sacó con rabia la botella de esencia de díctamo y vertió unas gotas en cada una de las heridas del ministro – Tampoco quiero tus estúpidos sermones… solo hice mi trabajo.

- Sé que…

- Sí, yo también se lo que dije – se levantó – Sé que dije que nunca usaría un… - su voz se quebró, pero no lloró - solo cumplí con mi deber…

- Ginny…

- Déjame en paz Potter – dijo seria. Él le tomó el brazo.

- Ginny, solo quiero que… - trató de decir algo, pero no supo cómo manejarlo. Ella le quitó la mano de su brazo violentamente.

- Y yo solo quiero que me dejes hacer mi trabajo… - le respondió. Hizo aparecer una camilla, donde depositó a Kinsley, para luego hacerla levitar. Antes de desaparecer con el ministro lo miró – no necesito que me digas nada para animarme… no lo necesito.

- No quiero que… - la miró – Gracias…

- Por qué crees que puedes agradecerme… - lo miró con rabia y algunas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas – tu… - gimoteó – tu eres un imbécil… me agradeces por salvarte la vida… - se quedó callada.

- Escucha, yo solo quería… - ella se acercó amenazante.

- Tu… maldito hijo de puta, tu… querías morir… - él bajó la mirada. – ¡Ten los cojones para mirarme cuando te hablo! – él le obedeció - tu eres una mierda… - lo golpeó en el brazo – Si la próxima vez, pasa por tu perturbada mente la idea de morir, trata de hacerlo lejos de mí. - jadeó – Ahora déjame hacer mi maldito trabajo y aléjate de mí vista…

- No… yo no podía…

- No me digas que no podías defenderte… puedes hacerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados. – suspiró – simplemente no querías hacerlo.

- Ginny, no es tan fácil… - ella dio un paso atrás, como dándole a entender que no iba a escuchar las patéticas excusas que pudiera darle.

- ¡Aléjate de mí vista imbécil! – miró a Hermione – ¡Granger, necesito que me acompañes a San Mungo! – su amiga asintió - Kinsley no puede quedarse solo…

- Ginny… - trató de decir Harry, pero ella no escuchaba razones.

- Necesito que ordenes una escolta para el ministro, Potter.

- Bien…

- Y después de dejar en manos de su sanador a Kinsley, daré por concluida mi jornada.

- No puedes simplemente desaparecer – dijo serio – tenemos trabajo que…

- Voy a repetírtelo para que no te queden dudas… - lo miró - ¡DIJE CUANDO DEJE A KINSLEY EN EL HOSPITAL, ME LARGO! – y sin esperar respuesta, desapareció. Hermione se acercó a su amigo que, impotente, miraba hacia donde hace instantes, había estado Ginny.

- Que te follen… -susurró y miró a Hermione – ya la escuchaste…

- Harry, no está manejando bien esto… entiende que es la primera vez que tiene que matar…

- Si, lo se Hermione, no necesito tu puto sermón… - golpeó una de las gradas – escucha… ¿Ron?

- Está en San Mungo… - suspiró – lo mandé allí, pero está bien. Un poco adolorido, insultando a cada uno que pase por allí, y amenazando para que lo dejen salir… pero ordené que le dieran una poción para dormir, y los sanadores me lo agradecieron fervorosamente. – sonrió. – Afortunadamente no tuvimos una baja.

- Como lo resolvieron… lo del atrio.

- Ginny pudo llamar a los aurores, cuando esos bastardos nos dieron un respiro… vinieron rápido, por lo que ella me dejó a cargo de ellos, y corrió hacia aquí… - lo miró- al parecer llegó a tiempo.

- Si, a tiempo… – dijo desganado – pero si hubiera llegado un poco más tarde…

- ¿Averiguaste algo?

- No sabes… - suspiró.

- Lo que sea, deberá esperar hasta mañana… - él la miró – Ginny necesitará tiempo para hacerse a la idea de… y Ron tendrá al menos veinticuatro horas para salir del hospital.

- Está bien, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder – miró su ropa, que estaba hecha jirones – Después de cambiarme, iré a San Mungo a ver a Ron.

- Ya que vas, y viendo que yo no podré hacer nada, ¿por qué no aprovechas tu viajecito a San Mungo para curarte esas heridas?

- Lo haré esta noche, a mi manera…

- Vas a emborracharte… - dijo ella en tono de reproche. Él simplemente sonrió.

- Mi mejor medicina… pero no te preocupes mami – le dio un beso – no me moveré de casa…

- Harry… - dijo con lastima.

- Ahora no Hermione… ocúpate de los cuerpos… - ella asintió – nos vemos en el hospital – y sin más desapareció.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Era tarde, y quizás no era lo que ella hubiera pensado hacer, pero necesitaba algo que la golpee. Algo que la hiciera sentir.

Había actuado como una autómata desde el momento en que el hechizo saliera de su boca. Todo lo que hubiera imaginado sentir una vez, en alguna absurda conversación con Hermione o Ron acerca de matar, se quedaba en el camino con lo que sentía en este momento. Vacía, sucia... Siempre se preguntaba qué sentía Harry cuando mataba. Pero ahora estaba convencida que él simplemente no sentía absolutamente nada. No lo hacía por placer, de eso estaba segura. Para Harry no era una cuestión de satisfacción personal, pero aun así a él no le importaba. Era una opción que podría usar en cumplimiento del deber. Pero ella era distinta. Ella aún tenía sangre en las venas. Y después de ver a esa mujer tendida en el suelo, muerta, por su causa, sentía culpa, remordimiento, y asco de sí misma.

Apenas había dejado a Hermione con los aurores en el atrio, supo que si la situación era extrema, no tenía otra alternativa, Harry les había dicho que ante el peligro, no debían pensarlo si quiera. Debían usar lo que tenían a mano para defenderse, a uno mismo o al compañero, o a algún inocente si fuera el caso. Lo había hecho, había matado a una mujer, para salvar a un ser humano… Aunque ella podría haber realizado un hechizo de desarme, o podría haber lanzado cualquier otro hechizo a esa mujer, uno punzocortante en la mano, que la obligara a deponer la actitud. Pero no lo había pensado dos veces al ver la escena. Harry estaba muy herido. Umbridge lo había derrotado no solo físicamente, también lo había debilitado lo había deducido con solo mirarlo; y aquella mujer, tan malvada, con esa expresión de menosprecio por la vida humana, moviendo la varita para eliminar un molesto objetivo. Vio el placer insano de matar a Harry en sus ojos… Eso la encegueció, y le había hecho perder el eje… nunca hubiera querido usar esas palabras, pero por Harry sería capaz de caminar por brasas ardientes. A pesar de que los separaba la traición, la desilusión y el resquemor, ella daría la vida por Harry. En esta oportunidad no había dado la vida, pero si había vendido su conciencia. Esa muerte le pesaría por el resto de su vida. Y culparía a Harry por eso también.

Cuando llegó sin aliento a la sala fue consciente de dos cosas en los segundos que tardó en observar la escena y blandir la varita. La primera de ellas, fue Dolores Umbridge apuntando a Harry con intención de matar, pero lo que más la conmovió al girar la cara, fue Harry… Ella había visto su expresión de derrota cuando entrara, él deseaba morir… y ella había tenido que actuar. Ella no iba a dejarlo escapar de sus problemas de esa manera tan fácil. Porque pensar la vida sin Harry… Suspiró.

Una vez que dejara a kinsley en el hospital mágico, caminó sin rumbo fijo. Había hablado con Bella, la dueña del cabaret donde trabajaba los fines de semana, y ella le había sugerido trabajar para salir de sus problemas… bailar y olvidarse de la mierda de mundo en la que vivía. Pero tampoco estaba de ánimos para mover el culo, al ritmo de la música, y excitar a unos viejos verdes. Necesitaba que el hielo que le congelaba el cuerpo, se derritiera. Necesitaba calor… necesitaba…

Miró hacia el enorme edificio al que había llegado. Si, necesitaba calor. Y había una sola persona en ese momento que podía brindárselo. Se detuvo, al tiempo que respiraba entrecortadamente, maldiciendo la debilidad de su corazón… su cuerpo congelado, buscando vida, la había llevado al mismo infierno. Una mujer salió del edificio, dándole la oportunidad de entrar sin anunciarse. Las pulsaciones se dispararon, al acercarse al ascensor… Ya estaba en las puertas del averno… Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y largarse de allí. Y para ser honesta consigo misma, Ginny tampoco veía una posibilidad para que eso sucediera.

Era un delito llevar el cuerpo al extremo de esfuerzo al que Harry lo estaba llevando. Pero él necesitaba quemar energía. Siempre que tenía que usar un hechizo y mataba a alguien, sentía esa necesidad de movimiento y esfuerzo… sino se sentiría tan muerto como sus oponentes.

La música sonaba estridente en el aparato de música. Música dura, música con la que se evadía. Aunque junto a las pesas con las que se entrenaba, estaba la botella de vodka. Su única y más fiel amiga. Una sesión para ejercitar los pectorales y un trago de vodka. La segunda sesión se llevaba dos tragos, y la tercera… El sonido de la música parecía acompañarlo, en cada uno de sus movimientos… A Harry le gustaba aporrear sus músculos acompañado de música muggle, y la que había elegido, parecía gritarle de muy mala manera, una a una las cosas que sentía cada vez que levantaba la pesada barra sobre su cuerpo. Recostado en el banco subía y bajaba la barra, al ritmo de su respiración entrecortada, tratando de olvidarse un poco de lo acontecido en el día… violencia y muerte, desesperación, dolor… y más muerte. La voz del cantante de Metallica parecía estar de acuerdo, cuando se incorporó buscando la botella de Vodka, que el alcohol era lo único bueno en este momento… la botella pero más su contenido, siempre lo comprendían.

"_Hey, I´m your life, I´m the one who takes you there. Hey, I´m your life, I´m the one who cares. They, they betray, I´m your only true friend now. __They, They´ll betray, I´m forever there…" _

Oh si, la botella era su única mejor amiga… nunca lo traicionaría. Ella era la única que entendía, y le acompañaba en esos momentos en que nada valía la pena… solo destapar a su amiga, y olvidarse del mundo en su eterna y mortífera compañía… _"I´m your dream, make you real, I´m your eyes when you must steal, I´m your pain when you can´t feel… __Sad but true…"_ Acumulaba demasiada energía negativa, y debía sacarla a como diera lugar. No había podido ayudarla. No había podido decirle nada… no había podido darle una palabra de aliento, tratar de escucharla, abrazarla, sostenerla bien apretada a su cuerpo mientras la dejaba que se desahogara. Hubiera querido tambien que Ginny la hubiera arremetido contra él. Decirle que lo odiaba, que se arrepentía de salvarlo. Pero ella ni siquiera esa satisfacción le había dado. Ella simplemente se dedicó a hacer su trabajo. No había nada para él… Ni siquiera odio. Maldijo esa mañana… maldijo el momento en que le dio la mano y le prometió una tregua. Necesitaba esa confrontación con ella. Se sentía vivo cada vez que se insultaban, se retaban… cada vez que miraba esa mirada tan llena de… suspiró y bebió otro trago de la botella. Maldijo una vez más a Ginny, porque ya ni el alcohol sabía lo mismo sin ella odiándolo como solía hacerlo. Había sentido latir su corazón un instante en la sala de audiencias, cuando ella lo mirara con rabia y le decía que se largaba… pero luego ella se había esfumado. Y él se había quedado mirando a la nada, con una terrible sensación de vacío. Volvió al banco de trabajo, y se recostó para tomar la barra con las pesas. Una vez, dos veces, subía y bajaba, flexionando los brazos, esforzándose al límite, y reflexionando sobre lo vivido. Ginny iba a necesitar ayuda de alguna manera. Pero para eso podría buscar a Hermione o el mismo Ron, aunque este último estaba en San Mungo completamente ido del mundo, producto de las pociones que Hermione le había suministrado. Y Hermione, estaría revoloteando preocupada, aunque ella nunca lo diga, alrededor de Ron, para que nada le suceda. Por lo que a Ginny lo único que le quedaba era… ese maldito puto travesti de Kloves… y su cabaret de putas de mala muerte. Harry estaba seguro no era una opción de consuelo de ningún tipo. Ginny nunca lo buscaría a él para nada. _" you know It's sad but true…" _

El solo de guitarra en el reproductor de música ahogó cualquier pensamiento o deseo que pudiera tener respecto a esa mujer que lo volvía loco. El rasgueo del instrumento también ocultó el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Solo la lechuza de Harry, una gran lechuzón pardo de cola larga, que había traído desde Argentina, batió sus alas dándole la señal de alarma cuando Harry estaba perdido en sus ejercicios o en el alcohol… En este caso en ambos. Harry observó a su lechuza, y suspiró… De seguro Hermione venía a romperme las pelotas, pensó al dejar la barra en el soporte del banco e incorporase sentado a horcajadas. Se quitó los guantes protectores, y buscó la botella de vodka. Mientras iba hacia la puerta, bebió un trago, dos… y uno más para poder aguantar la bronca de su amiga. La recibiría así, todo sudoroso y semidesnudo. Sonrió. Tal como pensaba que era Hermione, seguramente su muy pudorosa amiga, saldría corriendo. Siempre sucedía eso cuando Hermione se encontraba frente a demasiada testosterona. El timbre volvió a sonar, y el lechuzón, chilló impaciente.

- Maldición Titirijí – dijo a la lechuza, lanzándole una toalla – ¿Puedes dejar de romperme tú también las pelotas? – bebió un trago – ¿por qué no te largas a comer una rata o algo así? – La lechuza, bizqueó – si hazte la tonta… lo único que te pido es que si Hermione se pone pesada, picotéale… bien duro – sonrió. Llegó a la puerta y observó por la mirilla… - oh mierda… de todos los… - bufó y abrió la puerta. – Weasley… - dijo serio – que…

- Déjame entrar…

- Estoy ocupado… - se miró – y no estoy en condiciones de atender a nadie, así que… - ella lo miró. Desde el pelo húmedo que se elevaba más rebelde que nunca, pasando por la cara, y luego el cuello y el torso, desnudo y empapado, hasta la punta de los pies. El maldito escaneo lo puso duro, y carraspeó tratando de llamar su atención hacia su cara. Si se detenía mucho tiempo bajo la cinturilla del pantalón estaba perdido... ella subió sus ojos a su cara. Harry suspiró, al menos eso le salía bien… - estoy ocupado, vete…

- No… - dijo y ella miró la botella que Harry tenía en la mano – déjame entrar…

- Dije que estoy ocupado… - Ella dio un paso hacia Harry, y él tembló. La miró a los ojos. Ginny volvía a tener esa mirada tan… suspiró. Ella tenía esa mirada anhelante. La noche anterior había visto esa misma mirada… él no quería lidiar en ese momento con ese tipo de problemas. Precisamente no con ella – no… vete… - maldijo una vez más por no sonar tan convincente. – solo vete…

- Por favor… - dio otro paso y con su mano, recorrió el torso sudoroso de Harry, provocándole un escalofrío – te… - se acercó y sorprendiendo a Harry, lo abrazó por la cintura, y comenzó a besarlo en el torso. Harry se tensó. – te necesito… - susurró, y el aliento cálido de su boca, golpeó en su cuerpo, dándole un sacudón de adrenalina…

- No… ahora no… no puedo ayudarte… - que idiota sonaba, se dijo cuando ella, comenzó a lamer el sudor de su piel, y con la lengua subió hacia el cuello. Sus manos frías, recorrían a lo largo y ancho de la espalda masculina, haciendo la tarea de evitarla muy, pero muy difícil. Harry elevó la cabeza, para evadir cualquier contacto con esa seductora boca, pero no fue una buena idea, pensó, cuando ella le besó el cuello desde la base hasta el mentón… y lo mordió suavemente, tentándolo, y la muy perra lo estaba logrando, pensó - Ginny… - llamando a la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, la separó de su cuerpo. Suspiró. Merlín se veía tan desamparada, tan desvalida, tan necesitada de protección… - será mejor que te vayas… yo no puedo… - ella volvió a aferrarse de su cuerpo.

- Por favor… - le tomó del cuello y lo besó. Fue desesperado, ansioso – te necesito… solo esta noche, por favor necesito sentirme viva, necesito…

- Basta… - la separó bruscamente y luego la miró. Su boca estaba húmeda, y roja producto del beso… y malditamente deseable. Y se maldijo cuando sucumbió ante su mirada. La atrajo con fuerza a su cuerpo haciéndola jadear.

- No me hagas rogarte… – Harry miró a sus ojos castaños, algo brumosos por culpa de las lágrimas – consuélame… - Esa última palabra dicha de esos labios temblorosos lograron que cualquier excusa que pudiera imaginar o inventar para quitársela de encima fuera inocua…

- Solo por esta noche… - la besó mientras la asía con fuerza y la levantaba. Ella se aferró a su cuello, y rodeó la cintura masculina con sus piernas. Sus besos eran bruscos, Ginny podía saborear el alcohol en la boca de Harry, cuando su lengua se introdujo anhelante dentro de la suya. Sus manos la recorrieron ansiosos. La noche anterior no había sido suficiente. Y ahora… ahora él se desquitaría… ahora, él la tendría como tantas veces soñó… total y absolutamente para él. sin lagunas mentales, sin remordimientos. Ella había llegado a él por una necesidad. Y él iba a satisfacerla, como se llamara Harry James Potter, esa mujer iba a ser consolada con todas la letras.

Dió dos pasos, y cayó junto a su preciosa carga en la alfombra cerca de la chimenea. Sus manos inquietas comenzaron a desvestirla. Mucha ropa, demasiada. Pero no podía culparla porque afuera hiciera un frío de la gran puta madre… lo bueno de sus años de experiencia con mujeres, era que podía deshacerse de más de una prenda a la vez. Así que de un solo movimiento, le quitó el suéter y la camiseta en cuestión de segundos. Y ella solo quedó con el sostén. Merlín, pensó mientras la observaba recostada en la alfombra de su sala, mirándolo con deseo, y la respiración entrecortada, ella era realmente hermosa, y nunca se cansaría de admirarla. Ya sea como estaba ahora, completamente entregada a él, o como estaba siempre, odiosa, distante… y muy lejos de su cuerpo. Sus manos la tocaron, recorriendo un camino, desde la cintura, hasta su cuello, acariciando su boca, sus mejillas y acomodando un mechón rebelde de su rojo cabello. La amaba, más que cualquier cosa… él había visto en esos ojos, ese día, la desesperación luego de matar a esa bruja. Y ahora, estaban dilatados, completamente entregada. Tragó en seco mientras se abalanzaba hacia esa boca, tan pero tan seductora. Ella lo había salvado de la muerte… ahora él la salvaría a ella.

Ginny estaba tan desesperada por sentirlo, que había optado por permanecer en silencio, mientras él la tocaba. Podía sentir con plena satisfacción sus manos recorrerla, lentamente tan invitantes, despertando hasta la célula más pequeña de su cuerpo, incitándola a la pasión. Harry había comprendido el mensaje. Lo amaba y necesitaba sentirse viva, Y Harry era el único que podía imprimirle la energía necesaria para que ella volviera en sí. Ella necesitaba ardor, pasión, incluso violencia. Pero Harry había decidido otra cosa. Harry había interpretado su necesidad como ternura, y sus movimientos, al desvestirla y besarla, fueron tan suaves, que ella no se quejó por el cambio. Ella lo miró. Merlín era tan hermoso. Aunque fuera delgado, era fuerte y tenía los músculos de su torso bien marcados. Necesitaba palparlo, sentir la electricidad en la yema de sus dedos cuando rozaran su piel. Y no se negó la posibilidad. Y fue así, intenso, un shock en sus hormonas que la dejaron jadeante, y excitada.

Harry se ocupó de sus zapatos y sus pantalones, dejándola solo cubierta por la ropa interior. Deslizó las piernas femeninas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y bajó sin dejar de mírala, acariciando primero, y dándole suaves toques con sus labios después, cada una de sus extremidades… el costado de la cadera, lamiendo su estómago. Luego sus dedos nerviosos, bajaron con lujuria la copa del sostén… y fue un festín para los labios de Harry, y los sentidos de Ginny… y ella sonrió, y jadeó. Disfrutando cada uno de sus movimientos, sin dejar de mirarla, Harry se separó apenas un segundo para librarla de sus bragas… y todo lo demás pudo resumirse en dos palabras… absoluto placer. Sus besos, la cadencia de sus movimientos al entrar en su cuerpo, el jadeo de satisfacción al sentir su piel caliente y húmeda, dándole la bienvenida a su interior. El dolor, el remordimiento por los hechos pasados habían quedado lejos, casi en el olvido… en ese momento lo único que importaba era que uno estaba con el otro… unidos y consolándose mutuamente. Los movimientos fueron in crescendo, a medida que la pasión le ganaba a la ternura. Harry fue brutal, casi instintivo... animal. Y Ginny no emitió queja alguna, le encantaba hacerle perder el control, y de paso perderlo ella. El tiempo que le tomó a Harry para llevarla al paraíso, pudo ser de apenas minutos u horas… a ninguno de ellos le importaba realmente. Solo sintió la mirada de Harry y ella lo miró fijamente… y la besó, con la furia y el amor en lucha entre sus labios, las lenguas trabándose en una batalla cuyo único objetivo era quien sucumbía primero entre ellos. Harry se separó con la boca dura, roja apretada… soportando el deseo de acabar, tratando de que ella llegara a la cima primero. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba, oh diablos Harry podía ver sus orificios nasales abiertos, debido a la respiración entrecortada, y sus dientes mordiendo el labio inferior… la amó, y se lo dijo en silencio… oh, como hubiera deseado gritarlo a medida que se venía, pero no podía… Ginny no se merecía el peso de sus sentimientos encima de ella.

- Mírame… - le dijo con su boca pegada al oído, y su lengua lamió el lóbulo haciéndola gemir… - mírame maldita sea… - ella abrió los ojos, al tiempo que se encontraba con esa mirada verde oscura, nublada, - córrete para mi… - la besó y le mordió el labio haciéndola sangrar – quiero que te corras mirándome a los ojos… hazlo – le ordenó, y fue el impulso que ella necesitaba para sentir como su cuerpo respondía a esa orden. Sus músculos femeninos se contrajeron, atrapándolo, succionándolo, y el golpe de energía de su orgasmo la hizo arquearse hacia su cuerpo… y Harry se rindió, llegando a la cima al mismo tiempo que ella… no le importaba lo que sucediera una vez que todo terminara. Siempre recordaría ese momento, como el más feliz de su puta existencia. Su cuerpo agotado y húmedo de sudor, se desmoronó encima del pequeño y delicado cuerpo femenino, buscando oxígeno y fuerzas para deshacerse del abrazo íntimo… sentía el corazón de Ginny bombear con fuerza y traspasar su piel, latiendo en consonancia con el suyo. Maldito corazón, retumbaba dentro de su pecho desbocado y feliz… inhaló y exhaló el poco aire que podía encontrar en el ambiente, y una ráfaga del perfume femenino volvió a embotarle los sentidos. Se incorporó quedándose de rodillas, mirándola. Ella tenía el cabello pegado a su cara, y su cuerpo brillaba a la luz del fuego de la chimenea… parecía una diosa, como bañada en bronce de la femineidad… suspiró dándose cuenta que todo el calor ya había pasado. Ahora, estaba seguro comenzaría a arrepentirse, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ella le sonrió. Y él maldijo a todos los magos que pudiera recordar. Porque el deseo afloró en su cuerpo, como si el momento sexual tan intenso acontecido, nunca hubiera ocurrido. Aun así, se armó de valor.

- Guauu… - susurró al tiempo que una respiración profunda se escapaba de su boca – Harry… - dijo casi ronroneando, incorporándose y quedando a merced de su boca. Harry quiso estar distante, así que endureció todo su cuerpo, preparado para decir las hirientes palabras que necesitaba decirle para rechazarla. Ella había pedido sexo caliente, y él se lo había dado… no habría nada más… nada más entre ellos. Suspiró, deseando que su pensamiento se hiciera realidad y ella se fuera… quería estar solo… quería… Pero ella al parecer quería algo completamente opuesto a su pensamiento, porque imitó la posición de su cuerpo, con sus muslos descansando en sus piernas, y acercándose a él, obligándolo a mover sus piernas para quedar bien cerca de su cuerpo. Sus manos acariciaron sus muslos, y luego le clavaron las uñas… y su boca volvió a la carga. Su cuello fue el objetivo esta vez, y maldita sea Harry sentía que estaba poniéndose duro una vez más…

- Basta… - dijo tragando en seco, cuando la pequeña lengua se unía a sus dientes para morderlo en el hombro. – me pediste algo y te lo di… - trató de separarla pero a estas alturas no tenía fuerza para nada – ya es hora de que te vayas…

- No – dijo ella mirándolo seria y decidida– tú me prometiste una noche – y lo besó, mientras sus piernas se enroscaban alrededor de su cuerpo y con un suave meneo, logró que Harry sucumbiera a sus instintos y la tomara de la cintura… de un movimiento estaba otra vez dentro de ella. – y solo vas a deshacerte de mí, cuando el primer rayo de sol aparezca por esa maldita ventana… - y gimió, atrapando entre sus labios el gemido de aceptación, de rendición de Harry. Quizás la mañana siguiente él se sintiera como la misma mierda, pero esta noche, tal cual como ella dijera, hasta que el primer rayo de sol apareciera en el horizonte, él por primera vez después de años, sería un hombre completo.

* * *

Nota del autor: bien… sé que una buena mayoría no va a estar de acuerdo con la actitud de Harry. Yo también me lo planteé cuando imaginé esta historia, y me dije… Por qué no? Y me valí de unas palabras que salieron de la propia Rowling, respecto a Harry. Cuando alguien le preguntó en un chat: _"¿Harry se arrepintió de haber usado maldiciones imperdonables?" _ella simplemente respondió:_ "Harry no es y nunca será un santo. Él es imperfecto y mortal, sus fallas es que es enojado y arrogante." _

Los hechizos, algunos los conocen. El "vulnera Sanentur", es el hechizo que repetía Snape, cuando curaba a Draco, en la pelicula "HP y el principe Mestizo"

La canción, es una de las que mas me gustan de Metallica... SAD but true... y me parec´ño que pegaba con el sentimiento de Harry en ese momento.

Bueno, la lechuza de Harry... Es una epsecie que se llama asi, Lechuzón pardo de cola larga, tambiewn se conoce con el nombre de Titirijí ( de ahi el nombre que le diera Harry. Es una especie de lechuza que habita desde Mexico hasta america del sur... y como Harry vivió unos años por estos lados, de ahi que aparece la desgraciada... no me daba para poner a Hedwig... primero porque está muerta, y segundo porque iba a ser muy vieja para llevar y traer cartas! jeje.

Después de este comentario, espero la discusión! Hubo un poco de todo… y la cuestión ya se va a ir dilucidando… en los próximos capítulos. Pero falta… pronto el próximo capítulo. Y los que siguen CAC, también habrá novedades.

Sigo en el twitter, con el mismo Nickname, y en el Facebook!

Gracias por leer!

Saludos Silvia


	9. Capitulo 8

**No hay disculpa que valga… pero lo mismo las pido. Lamento enormemente haberme tardado tanto, pero por problemas con mi servidor de internet, se me hizo imposible actualizar y solo podía seguir conectada vía teléfono. De todas maneras esto ya lo tenía escrito, y forma parte de un capitulo que era demasiado largo, asi que tuve que desdoblarlo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 8**

"_Harry Potter, eres un maldito hijo de puta…"_ fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente una vez que sus ojos castaños reflejaron la triste realidad. Ginny Weasley, no se encontraba confortablemente acostada en una cama blanda, arropada en los brazos masculinos del hombre que amaba. Estaba incómodamente acostada y bien arropada en su propia cama. Evidentemente al final de tan erótico encuentro, en el mismo instante en que ella hubiera cerrado los ojos, completamente exhausta, el perverso miserable con el que había tenido sexo cada vez que podía entrar aire a sus pulmones, y durante toda la noche, la había hechizado, desmayado o vaya saber qué, y la había depositado en su casa… en su cama, dejándola sola.

Trató de levantarse para ver qué hora de la mañana, tarde o lo que fuera del día era, pero cada uno de sus músculos se quejaron considerablemente. Sonrió a pesar de la situación, al recordar su incursión en la casa de su jefe. Harry y ella habían tenido demasiada acción en posición horizontal, vertical, una contra el cabecero de la cama… suspiró. Claro que, bajo la ducha se llevaba la puntuación máxima. Harry había sabido entender cuando dijo, toda la noche, y no la había defraudado… hasta que en algún momento la había dejado inconsciente y se había deshecho de ella, de la peor forma… Llevarla vaya a saber de qué forma, y abandonarla en su propia cama… tampoco esperaba un romántico desayuno, pero al menos quería tener la posibilidad de marcharse y dejarlo con las ganas. Que idiota.

Ir a su encuentro la noche pasada no había sido algo completamente premeditado. Ginny había vagado desorientada por la torturante idea de haber matado a un ser humano, una porquería de persona como era Umbridge, pero ser humano al fin. Diablos, ella no tenía estomago ni para deshacerse de los molestos Gnomos que habitaban el jardín de su casa materna, la madriguera. Y una que otra vez, había llorado por la actitud sádica de sus hermanos hacia esas pobres criaturas. Mucho menos se imaginaba matar a una persona. Si bien la vieja maldita se merecía la peor de las condenas, ella nunca hubiera querido ser quien blandiera la vara de su destino. Pero la exhaustiva reflexión, y luego la sensual noche con su jefe, la hizo darse cuenta que a pesar de la culpa, matar precisamente a esa mujer era algo necesario. También el hecho de que tuviera conciencia, y se arrepintiera de haber terminado con la vida de esa mujer, al menos la aliviaba un poco. El arrepentimiento le indicaba que aún, no había perdido su humanidad. Eso sí, juró que, mientras tuviera posibilidades, jamás recurriría a la muerte más que como último recurso.

Tirada en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, se consoló pensando que en realidad, no había sido un asesinato a sangre fría… fue algo así como defensa propia… Suspiró. Defender la vida de Harry era en ese momento, defender la suya propia.

Con un perezoso bostezo, se dio ánimos para levantar su lánguido cuerpo de la cama. Decidió que lo primero que iba a hacer era darse un largo baño. Se sentó, dejando que las sábanas se deslizaran hacia abajo, dejando su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Aun sentía en su cuerpo el aroma masculino de… sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. No iba a referirse a Harry como su amante… solo fue una noche de sexo. Y ella sabía, aunque lo lamentaba, que esa sería la última vez que habría algo así, tan íntimo, entre ellos. Harry no volvería a permitirlo.

Recién cuando puso un pie en el suelo, tuvo conciencia del intenso hambre que tenía… demasiado ejercicio. Sonrió con picardía, y decidió que después del baño, se prepararía un suculento desayuno. Suspiró. Quizás nunca olvidaría la muerte de Dolores Umbridge… pero ya no lo lamentaba. Era cuestión de supervivencia… Era la vida de esa mujer o la de Harry. Y en ese sentido no había mucho que pensar.

Cuando puso el otro pie en el suelo, ya con las energías puestas en el día que iba a acontecer, el sonido de su teléfono móvil la dejó un tanto seca. Suspiró una vez más. De seguro era Hermione. Harry no se molestaría en llamarla para averiguar su estado post increíble sexo. Él sabía que había pasado una noche salvaje, húmeda y llena de caricias indecentes… sonrió. No, de seguro era Hermione, que no tenía otra cosa que hacer que molestarla a esa hora de la mañana. Arqueó las cejas al darse cuenta que cada uno de sus compañeros, su familia y amistades, tenían un tono de llamada específico, y el que sonaba, no era de alguno de sus conocidos. Tomó el teléfono intrigada, ya que el número estaba bloqueado. No era su amiga… tampoco su hermano, ni Harry. Apretó el botoncito verde.

- Aquí Weasley…

- ¿Ru… Ruby? - la voz entrecortada y siseante, la dejó más intrigada que nunca. – Soy Draco Malfoy…

- ¿Malfoy?

- Hola Ruby… - dijo con una voz cansada – perdona que te llame a estas horas… pero no he tenido otra opción…

- ¿Cómo conseguiste este número? – preguntó más cabreada que intrigada. Nadie, excepto sus más íntimos y sus compañeros de trabajo, conocían el número de su teléfono móvil. Este llamado le dio mala espina.

- Fui al bar donde trabajas y me lo dio la madama… digo, tu jefa - suspiró – Bella, creo que dijo llamarse. – "_Maldito Kloves_, Pensó Ginny… _siempre haciendo las cosas más estúpidas solo para perjudicarme."_

- Mira, Malfoy… no sé por qué te dieron este número, ni me interesa saber por qué me llamas - bufó - No estoy para juegos.

- Yo tampoco créeme – resopló – escucha, yo necesito que…

- Quiero que entiendas bien, por si lo que te dije en tu oficina no te quedó claro: yo no tengo encuentros con hombres casados… - dijo secamente – de hecho, no estoy en el negocio de la prostitución… ni lo estuve… Bella tendría que habértelo aclarado…

- No… - dijo él interrumpiéndola – por favor Ruby… yo necesito… necesito que vengas a mi casa.

- ¿Estás completamente loco? - dijo seria – ¿cómo se te ocurre…? mira, ya te dije que no quiero involucrarme con nadie, menos contigo, así que haré como si esta llamada jamás ocurrió. Espero que te vaya bien en la vida y…

- ¡No, espera! – dijo cuándo él adivinó que ella iba a cortar la comunicación – por favor, se trata de mi madre… - Ginny abrió los ojos. – y más que nada de mi padre… - esta última frase hizo a Ginny desistir.

- ¿Tienes algo para decir con respecto a las actividades de tu padre?

- Ahora, necesito que vengas a casa de mis padres…

- Lo siento… - dijo seria – no estás diciendo lo que quiero escuchar… no me quites el tiempo Malfoy.

- Escucha… por favor no me cortes… - y su voz se quebró – necesito a un medimago… - y Ginny pudo jurar que Draco Malfoy sollozó – él… vino a la mansión… mi madre está mal… necesito que…

- Si tu madre está enferma o herida, llévala a San Mungo, no soy una maldita sanadora de civiles…

- Por favor… - dijo terriblemente quebrado – no puedo dejar que la vean así… - sorbió unos mocos – él… mi madre… él vino anoche y… no puedo… mi madre se sentiría humillada si…

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Ven y te contaré todo… él… - suspiró – mi padre vino a buscar eso que quería…

- Hijo de puta… - susurró – mira, no creas que… no puedo ir sola…

- ¡No! Por favor Ruby… ¡no puedo permitir que todo un equipo vea a mi madre como ese hijo de puta la ha dejado! – gritó – necesito que alguien cure a mi madre… por favor, ven... no tengo a quien recurrir… tu eres la única… - Ginny trató de sopesar la situación y pensar si tenía o no que llamar a sus compañeros. Ron, estaba en San Mungo, e iba a estar en reposo algunos días. Imposible contar con él. A Hermione nunca le pediría que fuera con ella. Su amiga había vivido un calvario en esa mansión en manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, así que tampoco iba a hacerle recordar terrible horror. Y Harry… Harry no, de eso estaba segura. Odiaba a Malfoy y nunca haría nada por su antiguo némesis. Así que decidió lo mejor que podía hacer, aunque después se aguantara las broncas de su equipo.

- Voy a ser clara con esto, - dijo seria – voy a ver qué ha sucedido, pero una sola que me hagas, y te juro que tendrás a todo el puto cuartel de aurores mordiéndote el culo… ¿entendiste? – agregó - y si es una puta emboscada, voy a hacerte sufrir lo que no tienes idea...

- Te juro por lo que más amo, que no estoy mintiendo… - gimió – ven creo que mi madre no aguantará más tiempo sin atención médica.

- Iré… en cuanto pueda– dijo – solo déjame tomar un café, al menos.

- Por favor, no te tardes…

- No me presiones Malfoy… no funcionó bien por la mañana – y cortó.

#####

La Vieja mansión de los Malfoy era una sólida construcción de piedra con una enorme y tétrica reja en la entrada. Ginny nunca había estado allí, y dudaba que alguna vez volviera. Esa enorme casa, era el mudo testigo de masacres pensadas y perpetradas por el siniestro grupo que comandaba un maldito desquiciado con deseos de inmortalidad.

Tocó la campana en la entrada, y segundos después la reja mágicamente comenzó a chirriar, abriéndose lentamente para darle paso. Ginny maldijo su estupidez, y tocó rápidamente su teléfono móvil que descansaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Se preguntó si aún no era tarde para llamar alguno de los suyos. Pero no tuvo tiempo a responderse, Draco Malfoy aparecía por la enorme puerta de madera de la casa, y salía rápidamente a su encuentro. Su tan bien entrenado ojo, la hizo darse cuenta que Draco se veía demasiado pálido, y la abrupta y entrecortada respiración visible por la estela de vapor que salía por su boca, estaba nervioso. Apretó con fuerza su varita. Si el antiguo mortífago hacía solo un movimiento, era hombre muerto… o al menos malherido.

Draco pareció adivinar los pensamientos de Ginny, porque se detuvo a unos metros de la auror y sin decir nada, aun mirándola a los ojos, levantó las dos manos, como demostrándole que no tenía ninguna maligna intención en contra de ella. Ginny solo hizo una mueca.

- Sé que si quisieras tendría varias maldiciones imperdonables fulminándome en este momento Malfoy… - dijo acercándose – no necesitas hacerte el santito conmigo.

- Gracias por venir – dijo, tomando su maletín y dándole paso – te agradezco de todo corazón que…

- No me sorprendas mucho Malfoy… - este la miró sin entender – ¿tú con corazón? Me gustaría hacerte una autopsia para ver si eso es cierto. – él hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

- Te juro que si la situación fuera otra Weasley me reiría… lamentablemente - abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar. - no estoy para bromas… - Ginny se detuvo en seco al ver la enorme sala. Sintió una enorme opresión que le apretó las entrañas. Estar allí, recordar todas y cada una de las cosas que le contara Hermione y su hermano… Merlín, no debería haber aceptado el pedido de Malfoy y debería largarse de allí lo más pronto posible. Tragó saliva. Draco se detuvo frente a una enorme chimenea que parecía dar una fría bienvenida. No había otro mueble en la estancia.

- Yo mucho menos… - Ginny susurró. Se dio vuelta para mirar a su anfitrión – y bien… - este la miró – tu madre… - asintiendo, Draco le señaló la enorme y tenebrosa escalera de piedra a la derecha de la puerta. Subieron rápidamente y al llegar al primer piso Ginny jadeó. Una enorme mesa con sillas de grandes respaldares, se ubicaba a la derecha. Otra enorme chimenea de mármol, esta vez le daba un poco de luminosidad y calor al lugar.

- Este es el comedor…

- No me digas – suspiró – ¿aquí es donde se deleitaban tu y los tuyos junto a papi Voldy, matando a cuanto muggle se les cruzara? – Draco no dijo nada, y la invitó a seguir subiendo. Ella corrió para llegar al tercer piso. Al final de un pasillo apenas iluminado por tenues velas, distribuidas en candelabros de pared, había una enorme puerta de roble. Draco la dirigió hasta allí, y luego golpeó suavemente la puerta. Sin esperar la respuesta, la abrió y Ginny entró.

- El cuarto estaba iluminado alrededor de la enorme cama con dosel y cortinas de terciopelo oscuro. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, impidiendo ver lo que había allí. Ginny se acercó rápidamente hacia una mesa, cerca de la chimenea y un movimiento que apenas fue capaz de divisar, la hizo darse vuelta y alzar la varita en alerta.

- ¡No! – dijo Draco, y Ginny escuchó un jadeo de temor. Desde un lugar oscuro de la habitación, una figura femenina, con una prominente barriga dejó las sombras y Ginny pudo ver a Astoria Malfoy, con la palidez que la caracterizaba.

- Mierda, mujer… - dijo bajando la varita, al ver los enormes ojos de Astoria, mirar con terror su mano – la próxima vez, anúnciate… casi te arranco los mocos.

- Lo… lo siento... – dijo apenas con una suave voz – Yo pensé que Draco…

- Si tu matrimonio está basado en la confianza y la comunicación, me imagino que tu maridito te habrá avisado de mi visita a esta acogedora casa para ayudar a tu suegra… - miró la cama – ahora… donde está la paciente…

- Ella no puede…

- Está inconsciente – dijo Draco – apenas dijo algo cuando llegué, y luego… no pudimos despertarla.

- Despertó hace unos minutos, pero no puede emitir palabra… - Astoria la invitó a acercarse a la cama y descorrió la cortina. Ginny con cautela, se acercó y descorrió las sábanas para ver a la paciente…

- Que Hijo de puta… - dijo solamente jadeando. Solo sabía que eso que había en la cama era una mujer porque tenía puesto un camisón completamente ensangrentado. La cara, era algo imposible de ver, debido a los golpes, las heridas, y la sangre… La garganta estaba asquerosamente desgarrada y parte de la piel y carne le colgaba hacia el hombro. La boca casi no existía y la dentadura parecía reírse macabramente de la situación… casi no tenía labio inferior. – Señora Malfoy… - ella gimió – necesito saber…

- Por favor Ruby… - dijo Draco – ayúdala…

- Maldición… - dijo tomando la varita y desgarrando la ropa – solo déjame… - cuando la mujer quedó completamente desnuda, jadeó con horror. Tenía cortes, en todo el cuerpo y al parecer tenía una hemorragia genital… - que diablos…

- Mi padre… - dijo tragando saliva – esa maldita bestia llegó y… no vino solo – Ginny lo miró – mi madre al parecer le hizo frente… según el elfo, mi padre venía a llevarse muchas cosas, dinero, pero más que nada se encerró en la biblioteca… mi madre… quiso evitar que la dejara en la ruina, pero el muy desgraciado la golpeó…

- Esto no se ha hecho solo con un golpe Malfoy… - dijo escaneando el cuerpo de la mujer – la usaron como saco de boxeo…

- Ya te dije, no vino solo… - tragó saliva – mi madre solo atinó a defenderse, pero el desgraciado se la entregó a… a… - Astoria se acercó a su marido y le tomó la mano dándole ánimos.

- ¿Un hombre lobo, verdad? – él asintió.

- Greyback, creo... y otros más…

- La violaron… destrozaron sus genitales… y la dejaron para que muriera – miró a Malfoy. – que joyita tienes por padre… - tocó con la varita una de las heridas y la mujer gimió - ¿Cómo es que tu llegaste…?

- Me llamó el elfo… - dijo a punto de llorar. – él tenía órdenes de avisarme si mi madre necesitaba mi ayuda…

- Entiendo – se enderezó y caminó hasta el joven.

- Mira… sé que tú quieres que esto quede entre nosotros - dijo serena, y luego miró hacia Astoria, que acariciaba su vientre – tu madre necesita ser hospitalizada.

- Por favor… - dijo tomándole las manos – no le hagas esto… ella ya sufrió la humillación de ser… por favor, no...

- Necesita ser tratada como corresponde, como se merece – él negaba con su cabeza - necesito al menos un asistente… - miró a Astoria – dudo que tu mujer lo haga, y tú no estás en condiciones…

- No puedo dejar que la gente se entere… si esto se sabe la prensa va a destrozarnos… y no creo que mi madre soporte esa humillación.

- Si, entiendo, pero esto es grave… - dijo tratando de manejar la situación, pero Draco no entendía razones – Está bien, pero al menos necesito que alguien me ayude… tu madre necesita atención urgente... las heridas que el hombre lobo le hizo en la garganta pueden infectarse, sangra demasiado. Necesito que un medimago se haga cargo de la cara, mientras yo me ocupo de lo demás… y aun así no te aseguro que quedará bien…

- No puedo…

- Escúchame imbécil, no se trata de ti, ni de su orgullo – dijo seria, señalando a su madre – se trata de su vida… si quieres que tu madre salga de esta, al menos necesito que venga alguien a ayudarme…

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – dijo Malfoy tratando de quitarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

- Cagarme la vida por ti… - dijo seria, mientras tomaba el teléfono y se dirigía hacia el pasillo – Que tu mujer cuide a tu madre, y tu… - dijo a Malfoy – ve a buscar todas las sabanas limpias que puedas conseguir, y que los elfos traigan agua caliente… ah, después que hagas lo que te pedí, te quiero en la entrada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque cuando haga esta llamada, querrás que la puerta de entrada permanezca en su lugar. – Este la miró sin entender. Ella suspiró – Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.

Ya en el pasillo, Ginny pensó cada una de las palabras que iba a decir. Sabía que ninguno de su grupo estaría de acuerdo con su accionar, pero además de auror era una sanadora. Ella había hecho el juramento y tenía que salvar a esa mujer. Aunque la vieja fuera una mierda sin corazón, no se merecía todo lo que le habían hecho. ¿Hermione le ayudaría? pensó. Quizás la ganara por el lado de la violencia de género… Hermione era una eterna guerrera de las causas perdidas. Pero no, ella no iría a esa casa aunque su vida dependiese de esto. Demasiado horror vivido en ella para su castaña amiga. Sin otra opción, y sabiendo que él podría convencer a su compañera, marcó el número y esperó la característica catarata de insultos.

- Espero que sea importante…

- Soy importante… - dijo serena.

- Si, en el cabaret de mala muerte donde te prostituyes…

- Harry… - dijo resoplando.

- Si, se quién soy – dijo molesto – y a menos que sea algo importante Weasley, me cabrearía sobremanera que interrumpieras mi desayuno…

- Mira cabrón… - dijo con rabia – lamento aguarte tu rico desayuno a base de alcohol y más alcohol… pero tengo un escreguto de cola explosiva quemándome la cabeza…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Recibí una extraña llamada esta mañana… - suspiró – De Malfoy… - Y le pareció escuchar un chasqueo de lengua algo burlón.

- No me digas… - respondió incrédulo- y tu escreguto quiere tarifa especial… ¿no?

- Vete a la mierda… - suspiró – no, espera… tengo hambre, apenas me he duchado y estoy con esta bomba quemándome las manos…

- ¿Me importa? – ella bufó – tu sola te buscas los problemas linda…

- Como te acabo de mencionar, Malfoy me llamó y…

- Eso ya lo dijiste… - como odiaba esa actitud indolente. Como si la noche anterior no hubiera estado jadeando su nombre completamente excitado. – se especifica.

- Su papi, fue a visitar a su mami… - bufó – la dejó fuera de combate literalmente… y Draco me pidió que atienda a su madre… y no quiere llevarla a San Mungo.

- Que se busque otro puto sanador… - dijo molesto – tú no tienes que hacer ese tipo de trabajo.

- Eso dije yo, pero me imploró… casi llora el imbécil, así que dije que iría a su casa y…

- ¿QUÉ? – dijo soltando algo que tenía en la mano – ¿estás completamente loca? vas a ir a la casa de Malfoy… oh, dime que al menos no irás sola – Ginny no contestó – Eres una puta loca… ¿irás sola a la casa de un mortífago?

- Bueno, la ocasión lo amerita…

- ¿Estás demente? ¡Mira si ese viejo loco de Malfoy, está esperándote, y todo esto es una puta trampa! - rugió – ¡Creí que estabas loca, pero ahora lo confirmo!

- Pensé que habíamos quedado en enterrar el hacha… que no nos tiraríamos con munición pesada entre nosotros.

- Quedamos en que había tregua respecto a nuestras vidas… que no nos reprocharíamos el pasado… – dijo serio – Pero según tu misma pediste, la tregua no incluía el expresar opiniones respecto al trabajo, nena… eso significa que puedo expresar mi inconformismo sobre la falta de profesionalismo que tienes a la hora de atender ciertos asuntos. - ella resopló – y el decirte loca porque quieras ir sola a esa casa, es parte de mi trabajo… loca, demente… insana… ¡y además estúpida!

- ¡Para ya, imbécil! – dijo ya cansada – no hables si no sabes…Malfoy me juró que…

- Ah… Malfoy te juró, y tú, tan tontita, le creíste… - se oyó un golpe de algo que Ginny supuso era el corcho de una botella - le creíste porque fue tierno cuando te follaba… típico de ti.

- Deja de juzgarme, Harry… necesito que vengas y traigas a Hermione.

- No voy a cometer esa idiotez… no voy a llevar a mi mejor amiga, hasta tu casa, solo para acompañarte a lo que seguro es una trampa. No voy a tener en mi conciencia la muerte de una idiota crédula y de la que considero una hermana.

- Ja, como si tu tuvieras conciencia… - chilló - No es una trampa, te lo aseguro- dijo seria- no hay nadie aquí mas que la víctima, la mujer de Malfoy y…

- Espera… - respiró profundamente - espera un puto minuto... – Ginny bufó - dime que no está pasando lo que estoy intuyendo… – dijo respirando profundamente. - ¿Estás allí en este mismo momento?

- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo casi impaciente – y te aseguro que no es ninguna trampa. – suspiró – si solo vieras en el estado en que está la vieja…

- Maldición Ginny… - dijo impaciente - si hubiera sido una emboscada…

- Te aseguro que no lo es…

- Dame garantías…

- La mujer fue violada… no puedo asegurarlo, pero lo han hecho tantas veces que le desgarraron sus genitales, ¿conoces a Greyback? quería comérsela como un pastelito, y prácticamente no tiene cara…

- ¿Merlín, no estas exagerando?

- Me gustaría que la vieras… - resopló.

- Puedes apostar que voy a verla…

- Necesito a Hermione, Harry. – dijo suplicante – necesito que me ayude, porque no creo que pueda hacerlo yo sola.

- Voy a ir a esa casa, y si la situación es mala, me importa una mierda lo que piense ese imbécil, la vieja va al hospital… quiera el niñito o no…

- Draco me dijo que Malfoy padre vino a buscar algo… y que está dispuesto a colaborar con el caso, si salvamos a su madre…

- Antes de andar diciendo estupideces, debería haber llevado a su madre al hospital… seguro lo dijo para asegurarse que tu correrías a salvarle el culo…

- Va a cantar algo importante si lo hago…

- No creo que sea algo importante, viniendo de ese cobarde…

- Mira, puedo atender a su madre mientras tú haces cantar al pajarito… - dijo seria – su padre vino a esta casa a buscar algo, que había dejado en su biblioteca – sonrió – ¿no adivinas qué? No hace precisamente tic tac…

- Maldita sea… - dijo rompiendo algo, al parecer una taza – ¡te dije que quería entrevistar a la vieja!

- ¿Eso que escuché es la botella de vodka contra la pared? – preguntó mordaz.

- La botella de vodka la acabé luego de follarte… - casi ladró.

- Gracias amigo… el sentimiento es mutuo, solo que no soy aficionada a la bebida – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Bien por ti… - dijo secamente.

- ¿Vas a venir?

- Puedes jurarlo… estaré ahí en diez minutos – suspiró – sugiero que le digas a ese infeliz que me espere en la puerta, si no quiere que la tire abajo… y no te preocupes, aunque a Hermione la aterrorice la idea de entrar a esa casa voy a llevarla. – cortó la comunicación.

- ¡Oh, tu caballerosidad me conmueve! – dijo mirando el teléfono. Segundos después, salió corriendo a avisar a Malfoy. Si Harry decía diez minutos estaría allí en cinco.

###

La enorme puerta de hierro, salió volando de sus goznes al tiempo que Harry atravesaba a zancadas el largo trayecto entre la desvencijada seguridad perimetral y la entrada a esa siniestra mansión. Sólo escuchó el jadeo de Hermione, que a estas alturas corría para poder alcanzar a sus dos compañeros. Si, Ron también había decidido dejar su día de reposo, para acompañar a Harry.

Ron no dijo nada. Entendía el mal humor de Harry. Su hermana había dado un paso más hacia la idiotez extrema. Venir sola a esa casa, sin respaldo, sin ninguna precaución. Miró a Hermione. Ella sufría más. Solo ellos tres habían vivido el horror en esa casa, pero Hermione la había sufrido más. Aun entre sueños recordaba los gritos de su amiga, mientras esa maldita asesina de Bellatrix la torturaba. Ella pareció escuchar sus pensamientos y lo miró a los ojos. El intentó brindarle una sonrisa, pero Ron imaginó que ni siquiera ese simple gesto, podía consolarla en ese momento… menos un gesto venido de él. Estúpido. Como si algo que él pudiera hacer o decir, la reconfortara. Hacía tiempo que Ron Weasley tenía en claro que Hermione Granger, estaba por encima de sus posibilidades. Él era un insignificante gusano, para pretender estar junto a una hermosa manzana… y muy a su pesar, entendía que si Hermione alguna vez lo tuviera en cuenta, tarde o temprano, iba a echarla a perder… y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. La historia de Harry y Ginny debía recordárselo a cada momento. No basta solo con el amor…

Harry, mientras avanzaba a esa oscura casa, iba cortando clavos con los dientes. Ginny por primera vez desde que formara parte de ese grupo de aurores, había sobrepasado la cadena de mando, al internarse sola en esa abominable casa e intentar ayudar a un imbécil, cobarde y poco hombre como Draco Malfoy. Cualquiera podría pensar que habiendo tenido tan malas experiencias con las personas (en especial con el propio Harry), esa pelirroja sería más recelosa de la gente… bien, no era así, o al menos, para pesar de Harry, únicamente con él se comportaba como un insoportable grano en el trasero. La cruel verdad era que, y esto era lo que lo tenía tan cabreado, Ginny tenía plena confianza en su antiguo amante. Maldito fuera. Draco Malfoy tenía un problema y ella desafiaba todas las reglas para ir en su ayuda. Sin tener en cuenta el peligro que podría correr si todo era una mentira con el objeto de hacerle daño. No quería imaginar si todo se daba como él pensaba. Miraba hacia todos lados, buscando el engaño, viendo en las sombras posibles atacantes. Y no quería pensar si Ginny estaba en riesgo, o estuviera herida, o si hubiera llegado tarde y ella… apuró el paso y sacudió su cabeza tratando de no pensar en lo peor. No iba a caer en la desesperación por la que circulaba su mente… de seguro Ginny estaba allí, sana y salva. Eso sí, solo hasta que él se topara con ella. Allí no la salvaría nadie de su furia.

Al llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió antes de que su varita la hiciera pedazos. La figura de Malfoy apareció entre las sombras, y Harry con toda la rabia acumulada desde que Ginny lo llamara, se acercó y sin siquiera saludar, lo tomó del cuello y lo aplastó contra la madera, solo escuchando el sonido que la cabeza del rubio golpeando secamente contra el roble de la puerta.

- Un solo pelo… - dijo acercando su cara a la de Malfoy – un solo pelo que le hayas tocado y eres hombre muerto. – gruñó.

- No le hice nada… Ruby está con mi madre… - Harry apretó más su cuello al escuchar el nombre artístico que Ginny usaba cuando se desnudaba en el bar donde trabajaba. Odiaba cuando todos los borrachos degenerados que iban a ese maldito bar, la llamaban Hot Ruby… y más la odiaba a ella, cuando con una sonrisa les brindaba su atención… cuando a él ni siquiera lo soportaba por teléfono.

- Más te vale… – lo soltó, dio unos pasos dentro de la casa y se volvió – dónde está "Ginny" - dijo recalcando su nombre.

- Ruby, está subiendo por la escalera, en el tercer piso… al final del pasillo. – Harry volvió sobre sus pasos parándose frente al rubio, y sin decir nada, le dio un golpe en la cara, que le hizo sangrar el labio. Malfoy lo miró con rabia, al tiempo que se quitaba la sangre.

- Vuelve a referirte a Ginny con ese nombre de mierda, y te juro que no te quedarán ojos para ver nacer a tu hijo… ¿entendiste?

- Sí, claro… - dijo mordiendo su boca para no soltar un insulto.

- Ron, haz que este idiota te acompañe a la biblioteca… - miró a su amiga – Hermione, tu vienes conmigo.

- Harry… no quiero subir allí… no… - Harry detuvo su andar y la miró. Luego miró a Ron que estaba a punto de salir en defensa de Hermione. Harry detuvo su intención con una mano y luego miró a su amiga.

- No es momento para dudas o temores Granger… conmigo, ahora… - se encaminó hacia la escalera, pero antes de pisar el primer escalón se volvió hacia Draco Malfoy, que estaba sobándose la boca. – más vale que lo que tengas que decir sea valioso para mi… sino, tu, tu puta madre y todo lo que hay en esta casa se irá al demonio… y te detendré por obstruir mi investigación.

- No tienes derecho a… – Harry se acercó y le dio otro golpe de puño en la cara, lanzándolo contra el piso de piedra. Hermione jadeó sorprendida, Ron sonrió. Harry lo levantó de la ropa y lo acercó a su cara.

- Cuando tú pones en peligro a uno de los de mi equipo, tengo derecho a hacer o decir lo que se me cante la regalada gana. – Lo soltó – Luego arreglaré cuentas contigo Malfoy, ahora voy a observar la situación… y ruega porque ella no tenga ni un solo rasguño… - subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta perderse en los pisos superiores.

###

Mientras Ginny trataba de limpiar la sangre del cuerpo destrozado de Narcissa Malfoy, trataba de organizar sus pensamientos para que Harry no la agarrara desprevenida. A su jefe le encantaría hacerle una escena, despotricándole en su cara frente a todos, su falta de responsabilidad, o como él le diría la mierda que tenía en la cabeza para lanzarse a hacer algo sin consultárselo, sin tener en cuenta los posibles peligros o inconvenientes que su actitud poco profesional le depararan. Maldición, se dijo, mientras estrujaba el paño rojo de sangre, tiñendo el agua del recipiente. Era la primera vez que ella desobedecía una orden, o lo que era peor, hacía algo fuera el consenso del grupo, y eso iba costarle caro. Si no pensaba detenidamente todas y cada una de las excusas que podía darle a su jefe para que no le armara una bronca, estaría en problemas. Harry podía matarla por venir sola, o lo que era peor, sacarla de la investigación. Suspiró. Si, debía pensar bien qué iba a decirle cuando se encontraran cara a cara.

Una vez que removiera toda la sangre seca del cuerpo, se dedicó a examinar exhaustivamente la gravedad de las heridas. Los golpes, se curarían con el tiempo, y agradeciendo que no haya muchas hemorragias internas, que pusieran en serio peligro algún órgano vital, revisó la tremenda herida del cuello y la cara. La pobre mujer estaba en un estado de shock. Solo miraba hacia el techo, los ojos bien abiertos, con una mirada de terror grabada en sus pupilas, completamente consiente de lo que Ginny estaba haciéndole a su cuerpo, pero a su vez, completamente ida del mundo. Ginny no tuvo más remedio que inyectarle una poción para evitar que el virus del maldito hombrelobo, tuviera efectos nocivos en su organismo, y detener el sangrado. Lo demás, lo haría con la ayuda de Hermione. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por la frente. Una vez que cortara la comunicación con su jefe, se arrepentía de haber llegado a esa casa sola. Ahora que veía el compromiso vital que tenía la madre de Draco, estaba segura que ni aun prometiéndole no inmiscuir a nadie más, Narcissa necesitaría ir a un hospital. Harry no aceptaría que la atendieran ellas. Solo era cuestión de esperar, y…

- Draco y yo no tenemos secretos… - la voz suave de Astoria, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada para ver, primero la enorme barriga de la mujer y luego su cara. Era bonita, no tanto como su hermana Daphne, pero tampoco pasaba desapercibida. Tenía el cabello negro, que contrastaba con su pálida piel, haciéndola ver casi angelical.

- Disculpa… - dijo carraspeando. – estaba distraída y no te escuché.

- Que Draco y yo no tenemos secretos… – se acercó hacia la cama. Ginny se enderezó, quedando cara a cara con la mujer.

- Me alegro por ti… - dijo a secas.

- Sé por qué estás aquí… – dijo con voz queda.

- Bravo – dijo irónica – soy sanadora y eso es lo único que me hace estar en esta casa de mierda, atendiendo a esta mujer.

- ¿Solo eso? – preguntó con un sonido agudo y algo tenso en su voz.

- Claro… pero también debes entender que viniendo de una familia de escasos recursos monetarios, me dio curiosidad saber cómo vivía la gente de "la aristocracia mágica." – dijo con sarcasmo – Pero al ver el estado en que se encuentra una de las personas más prominentes de dicha alta sociedad, comprenderás por qué no salto de entusiasmo al estar aquí… si este es el precio que hay que pagar por ser rico, agradezco a la vida haber nacido siendo una pobre comadreja…

- No… no me tomes por tonta… - dijo con un tono de rabia en su voz, pero bajando la mirada. – se por qué te llamó expresamente a ti para que vinieras – Ginny la miró sin entender – sé que te acostaste con mi marido… - Ginny blanqueó los ojos y suspiró profundamente. ¿Así que el idiota de Malfoy no había soportado su sucia conciencia y había confesado a su tierna mujercita que había tenido un desliz sexual horas antes de jurarle amor eterno y fidelidad? Bien, porque a ella no le importaba una mierda lo que le dijera esta insípida mujer, aunque no supo por qué no podía mirarla la cara. – él me lo confesó en nuestra noche de bodas.

- ¡Woah, felicidades por la gema que te has llevado! Con seguridad le darán el premio al marido del año… - dijo irónica – solo voy a aclararte una cosa… - la miró – técnicamente no era un hombre casado cuando sucedió… - sonrió – y no nos acostamos… Si te lo contó, lo sabes. Pero al parecer no le tienes tanta confianza si tienes que esperar mi versión de los hechos. – Astoria se movió incomoda - Solo fue un polvo, un efímero encuentro, nada que implicara amor, deseo, o pasión… que nos tomó desprevenidos… no me quedé suspirando por él… tampoco fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida… fue patético, mediocre, y el imbécil se vino rápido… después lloró todo el tiempo que le llevó acomodarse la ropa y largarse… - la miró. La mujer tenía la mirada acuosa. – nada que me importara… no quedé suspirando por él. Y solo vine para atender a tu suegra aquí, y así nadie del mundo mágico se enterará de la mierda que esconde debajo de las costosas alfombras la "impoluta" familia Malfoy.

- Tienes razón, pero aun… - suspiró mientras acariciaba su vientre – siempre nos consultamos cuando hay un problema… llamarte a ti fue su deseo, ni siquiera me preguntó qué opinaba al respecto. Sabiendo lo que me duele que diga tu nombre…- la miró y sus ojos reflejaron el dolor. Si alguien esa mañana le hubiera dicho que después de tener la mejor noche de sexo, iba a tener que soportar el calvario de una mujer dolida, reprochándole a ella, la infidelidad de su marido, se le hubiera reído en la cara y luego lo hubiera escupido. Ahora estaba completamente ofuscada, pero más mortificada… en pocas palabras, quería que se la tragara la tierra - eso quiere decir que le importas…

- ¿Y si la película que estás imaginando fuera cierta, acaso tengo la culpa? Yo no gobierno la mente de tu marido... – dijo cansada del papel de esposa herida de Astoria, pero aun así la mujer le daba lastima, y si no estuviera tan cabreada por su insistencia ante un hecho que casi ya había olvidado, la comprendería. Al fin y al cabo, a ella también la habían traicionado cuando menos lo esperaba – Escucha Astoria, tú misma dices que la feliz parejita no esconde secretos, así que haces mal en no confiar en tu marido. Draco no me importa, y mucho menos le importo yo. Sacude la mierda de tu bonita cabeza, solo estoy aquí porque el imbécil de tu marido tiene mucho que decir acerca de su padre, respecto a una investigación de la que soy parte. Fin de la discusión.

- Aun así…

- Aun así, no me enredo con hombres casados… - bajó la mirada para ver a la paciente – no he vuelto a ver a Malfoy hasta hace unos días que necesitábamos información sobre mortífagos… y no fui sola, puedes corroborarlo, si tu marido no tiene secretos contigo…

- Pero tú fuiste su primera opción cuando su madre… - insistió la mujer. Ginny se golpeó las piernas, de impotencia.

- ¡Ay, por Merlín, que pesada que te pones por una estupidez! No veas fantasmas donde no los hay… - dijo ya cabreada – ahora te sugeriría que… - una voz gruesa y rabiosa y lamentablemente demasiado familiar que escuchó a lo lejos en el pasillo, la sobresaltó. Miró su reloj pulsera y sonrió nerviosa. Harry había llegado exactamente diez minutos después que cortara su llamada. Hizo dos pasos para tratar de evitar que le montara una escena frente a desconocidas, pero no llegó a tiempo. La puerta se estampó contra la pared, haciendo que Astoria chillara y corriera a guarecerse cerca de la chimenea y la paciente, se estremeciera.

- Tu… - dijo apuntándola con el dedo – tienes demasiado que explicar… - se acercó para mirarla mejor. – y será mejor que lo que digas me convenza para no romperte el culo a patadas…

- Ten un poco de respeto por los enfermos, maldita sea… - Harry la agarraba de los hombros y la hacía girar, y luego pasaba su mano, por la cabeza, tanteándola. - ¿qué diablos crees que haces?

- No te pongas rabiosa Ginny, Harry solo está comprobando que no tengas ninguna herida… - dijo Hermione entrando temerosa, y tratando de mostrar una sonrisa. Pero Ginny no cayó en esa falsa ilusión, su amiga no quería estar allí. La tensión en sus labios era una prueba de ello – Malfoy tiene los minutos contados si te hizo algo.

- Estoy bien… - dijo tratando de soltarse. La mano de Harry aferró el cabello de Ginny comenzó a jalárselo con fuerza, haciéndola retroceder lentamente hacia la pared. Ella trató de zafarse, pero Harry estaba demasiado enojado, y angustiado por ella, que ahora lo miraba con rabia, como no entendiendo su actitud. Ella nunca entendería cuanto le importaba. Y tampoco iba a decírselo. Aun con el turbulento pasado, con el dolor de ambas partes, aunque nunca pudiera exteriorizar todas y cada una de las sensaciones que ella le hacía vivir, solo estando a unos pasos de Harry. Cuando la espalda de Ginny golpeó contra la pared, jaló el rojo pelo con más fuerza, logrando que ella levantara la cara y enfocara su mirada castaña en aquellos ojos verdes, que parecían esmeraldas fundidas al calor de la rabia. Uno a uno pasaron los recuerdos de la noche pasada, cada caricia, cada palabra no dicha pero si exteriorizada con besos, suspiros, jadeos, la euforia del final, y otra vuelta a empezar, como si no hubiera mañana para los dos. Harry suspiró ante las remembranzas grabadas en su mente, y cerró los ojos, al tiempo que apoyaba su frente sobre la de Ginny. Ella jadeó sorprendida. Si solo la besara una vez más…

- Dime… - susurró - solo dime que voy a hacer contigo… - abrió los ojos y la miró – maldita sea, harás que muera joven… - Ginny no sabía que decir. Las manos de Harry sobre su cuerpo, no hacían más que ponerla nerviosa, y anhelante. Se maldijo a si misma por llegar a ese grado de excitación, en frente de terceros.

- Suéltame… estoy sana y salva como puedes notar… – "Y malditamente deseosa de que me beses…" Harry la miró a los ojos como adivinando sus pensamientos y la soltó lanzando un juramento.

- Bien… - dijo acercándose a la cama- ¿cuál es la situación?

- Compruébala tu mismo… - dijo casi perdida en sus ojos. Harry carraspeó y sin decir nada se acercó a la cama.

- Maldición… - dijo dando un jadeo. – está hecha mierda… - Ginny resopló irónica.

- Mierda es poco… prácticamente la dieron vuelta como una media…

- ¿Dónde está Draco? - la voz de Astoria los hizo girar hacia la chimenea. Harry arqueó una ceja y luego miró burlonamente a Ginny.

- No digas nada… - masculló molesta por la mirada acusadora de Harry.

- ¿No le ha pasado nada a mi esposo, verdad? – dijo acercándose a Harry.

- Tranquilícese, señora- dijo volviendo la cara hacia la cama – si le hubiera hecho algo a su marido, hubiera escuchado sus alaridos desde aquí…

- Debo ir a verlo… - y sin decir nada, salió dando un portazo. Harry se encogió de hombros y luego miró a Ginny. Ella no pudo soportar su mirada burlona, y ruborizada, se dio vuelta para atender a la paciente… aunque lo que quería era desaparecer. Ya había soportado las estúpidas preguntas de Astoria Malfoy, y ahora si Harry se ponía pesado con ese tema, iba a romperle la cabeza.

- Ah Weasley… ¿cómo es que puedes con tu cochina conciencia? – ella lo miró roja y chasqueó la lengua – digo, estar en la misma habitación con la mujer que hiciste cornuda, el día antes de su boda.

- Vete a la mierda… -dijo, luego le señaló a la madre de Malfoy – como veras, no exageré el panorama. – agregó para cambiar de tema. Harry solo acudió la cabeza, Ginny no tenía remedio.

- No, veo que no – dijo dando un suspiro – Pero esto no significa que salgas como una desquiciada, sin ningún tipo de respaldo a la boca del lobo. – la miró severa – es la última vez que te tomas atribuciones que no te corresponden.

- Harry…

- Si uno del grupo es contactado por alguna razón, y esta razón está intrínsecamente relacionada con una misión que tengamos que resolver, tiene la obligación de comunicarlo al grupo, así podemos resolverlo entre todos…

- Lo sé, pero…

- Y si lo sabes, ¿por qué mierda pusiste en peligro tu pellejo? – bramó.

- Draco me llamó y…

- Draco… Draco… - se alejó de la cama, y apoyó su brazo en la chimenea. Debía controlar la rabia que tenía. Al parecer ese maldito slytherin era más importante que… - se ve que te caló hondo para que salieras corriendo cada vez que te llama…

- ¡No corro a verlo cada vez que me llama! - dijo a punto de clavarle la varita en la espalda – ¡estoy hasta la coronilla de tantos reproches! – lo jaló del brazo y lo hizo girar para quedar cara a cara – escucha bien, porque ya tuve que soportar la mierda de esa idiota para ahora soportar la tuya… no vine por Draco… Soy sanadora, tengo una obligación, juré que iba a curar y aliviar el dolor de cualquier persona…

- No me vengas con el puto juramento hipocrático… - gruñó – Te pusiste en peligro, y con ello pusiste en peligro a cada uno de nosotros y a la misión… la próxima vez que te saltes la cadena de mando, iras a dirigir el tránsito en el callejón Diagon… - ella iba a protestar – y no estoy bromeando Weasley.

- Pero entiende que… era imperativo que yo viniera a…

- Tú no tenías idea de lo que te ibas a encontrar aquí. Solo confiaste en la palabra de un mugroso mortífago… - casi le escupió su falta de profesionalismo - y por el estado en el que se encuentra, no sirvió de nada que te aventuraras a venir sola… no veo que puedas hacer algo por ella, necesitará ir al hospital – levantó la mano evitando la respuesta de Ginny. Luego miró a Hermione - Sólo la estabilizarán y luego la llevarán a San Mungo. No habrá discusión sobre esto –agregó sin darle tiempo a Ginny para protestar.

- Lo sé… - dijo con pesar. Harry, no pudiendo tolerar no tocarla, le tomó la mano para reconfortarla.

- Aunque Narcissa Malfoy no sea santa de mi devoción... – Harry miró a la mujer – quiero devolverle el favor – Ginny lo miró sin entender – hace años, aquella vez, me salvó en el bosque. – Ginny sabía que a medias la historia de cómo había vuelto de la muerte durante la batalla de Hogwarts años atrás – ella fue la encargada de decirle a Voldemort si yo estaba bien muerto o no. Y ella mintió… sé que lo hizo solo para encontrarse con su hijo. Aun así, podría haber dicho la verdad… no lo hizo, y yo estoy vivo a causa de su decisión. – le soltó la mano - hazle las curaciones de rigor, y llévenla a San Mungo. – se encaminó hacia la puerta. – ahora si no me necesitan, tengo algunas cosas que hablar con cierto hurón escurridizo. – y sin decir más desapareció al cerrar la puerta.

- Harry tiene razón... – dijo al fin Hermione – las heridas físicas sanarán, es obvio, pero las más graves son las heridas psicológicas… ser violada de esa manera, mancillada en su propia casa, siendo observada por el hombre que supuestamente juró cuidarla y protegerla… - suspiró - necesitará mucha terapia para salir de esto Ginny. No podemos hacer nada por ella.

- Pero al menos me encargaré de dejarla lo mejor posible – Hermione asintió – y luego haremos lo que Harry ha decidido.

- En esto Malfoy no cuenta… - dijo acercándose – somos sanadoras, y tenemos que hacer lo que pensemos que es mejor para nuestro paciente.

##########

En la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy, Ron estaba recostado contra una de las tantas estanterías de libros, con las cejas fruncidas, observando maravillado pero también horrorizado los enormes y antiguos tomos y las temáticas que estos abordaban, asuntos tales como la magia oscura en todo su esplendor, biografías de magos tenebrosos, y el que, según él era el más espeluznante de todos, que se titulaba "las ciento un maneras más extraordinarias para eliminar a los muggles." Y cuando leyó el autor, empujó con asco el libro a la estantería: Abraxas Malfoy. Ron pensó que los Malfoy eran una familia de mierda. Siguió curioseando, y luego chasqueó la lengua asqueado. Casi todos los títulos eran sobre asesinatos o del orgullo de la pureza de la sangre.

Harry entró en la famosa biblioteca de los Malfoy sin siquiera dar aviso de su llegada. Draco, estaba sentado en el sillón detrás del escritorio. Harry lo miró. El rubio empezaba a acusar el moretón en la boca. Harry sonrió internamente. Al menos se había sacado las ganas de ponerle la mano encima y hacerle pagar una a una todo lo que había sufrido desde que se enterara de que ese imbécil y Ginny habían tenido un romance.

Draco se enderezó en su asiento, pero no dio otro signo de desesperación por de conocer noticias. Su madre y su esposa, y en un tiempo futuro su hijo, serían lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, y si alguno de ellos le faltara… suspiró. Sobre el escritorio una bandeja con una botella labrada de cristal con una serpiente enroscada y cuya cabeza posada amenazadoramente en el pico de la misma, y unas copas vacías era lo único que Draco iba a ofrecerles a esos imbéciles. Odiaba verse en inferioridad de condiciones, más que nada frente a ese don nadie de Ron Weasley y a ese petulante de Harry Potter. No iba a dar nada sin recibir algo a cambio.

Harry miró al anfitrión y luego a la sala, y llegó a la conclusión que la botella con la serpiente y las copas eran lo único acogedor en esa habitación. Y no era porque admirara el trabajo artístico de aquella, sino por el contenido que albergaba. Brandy, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, pero que le vendría bien, un trago o dos de la bebida ambarina, le espantaría el mal humor que le despertaba el estar en esa infernal casa.

- Bien… - dijo sin dejar de mirar la botella, y se sentó sin esperar la invitación a hacerlo, en una butaca frente al escritorio. Draco siguió la línea de observación de Harry hasta la botella y sonrió burlón.

- sé que no bebes en horas de trabajo… - dijo irónico. Harry se mordió los labios tan fuerte que casi se los corta. Pero era preferible eso, que romperle otra vez la boca a ese infeliz. – creo que Ginny lo comentó al pasar – ah, otra vez le traía a su mente esa información. Draco Malfoy, creía que estaba seguro en esa casa. el imbécil no tenía conocimiento de estar nadando en aguas turbulentas mientras jugaba con un filoso cuchillo peligrosamente, ignorando que también en esas aguas se encontraba un peligroso tiburón… y Harry se sentía como ese tiburón… el hurón jodería tanto que cuando se cortara, Harry le caería encima y nadie lo salvaría.

- No creo que hayas tenido tiempo de conversar con ella sobre mí en el pasado… - contestó.

- Tienes razón… - dijo mirándolo desafiante y redoblando la apuesta. – si mal no recuerdo la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvimos juntos nos ocupamos de hacer algo mucho más divertido que hablar de ti…

- ¿Si? – dijo a punto de levantarse y clavarle los dientes en la yugular – según los comentarios de la fuente que tu citas, la diversión solo fue de escasos segundos… y tan mediocre como el tipo que la ofrecía… - Ron rió del comentario –

- Al menos yo si tuve diversión con ella... algo de lo que tú no tienes ni idea – lo miró – digo, divertirte con ella.

- Puedes estar bien seguro que si he tenido de la diversión de la que hablas… y te puedo asegurar que la diversión que tuvo conmigo fue mayor e inolvidable para ella... en todos los aspectos – esa respuesta hizo enderezar a Ron, arquear las cejas y mirar a Harry interrogante. Este negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no le daría explicaciones – y ahora, después de esta amena charla en que todos llegamos a la penosa conclusión de que eres un "eyaculador precoz," vamos a lo que nos trae aquí… tu puto padre.

- No tengo nada que…

- Mira imbécil… - dijo golpeando el escritorio con el puño – sé que sabes más de lo que nos quieres hacer creer. Será mejor que hables, porque si no, te juro que vas a ir a parar a Azkaban, acusado de conspirar contra el gobierno mágico, complicidad en el asesinato de dos personas y… por ser un cobarde sin remedio… aunque lo último no es una acusación – lo miró burlón – es un hecho comprobado.

- Tú no puedes simplemente…

- ¿Que no puedo? – rio – Está bien, hurón, no hables… mantente tranquilo y con tu bonita boquita cerrada, y sabrás de lo que soy capaz. Sería lamentable para ti, enterarte del nacimiento de tu primer huroncito tras las rejas…

- Maldito bastardo... – siseó Draco.

- Respuesta incorrecta… El matrimonio de mis padres era legal cuando nací…

- Deja de lloriquear Malfoy… evítanos el estar en esta casa más del tiempo del aconsejado para no vomitar, y dinos lo que sabes. – dijo Ron – si supieras lo que es bueno para ti, abrirías la boquita y cantarías…

- Primero quiero saber cómo está mi madre.

- Ya la viste, está hecha mierda… - dijo secamente - ¿Algo más?

- ¿Se va a recuperar…? - preguntó. – ¿ellas van a atenderla?

- Es irónico que la salud de tu madre esté en manos de aquellas personas a las que ella aborrece con todo su ser, al tiempo de sentir asco cuando la tocan… - Draco lo miró – Una sangre sucia y una traidora a la sangre – sonrió – y más teniendo en cuenta de que ella participó de las sesiones de tortura de la sangre sucia de Granger…

- Harry… – dijo Ron molesto, porque su amigo se refiriera a Hermione de esa manera.

- Tranquilo Ron… solo uso ese término para que nuestro amiguito vea el punto… - rió – a tu madre debe estársele revolviendo el estómago… tener a una sangre sucia poniéndole las manos encima, salvando su pellejo…

- Mi madre era…

- Una maldita encubridora de toda la mierda que tu familia tiró para todos lados en épocas oscuras… solapó a su hermana, una desquiciada asesina, y soportó ser menos que escoria cuando albergó a ese psicópata de Voldemort… eso es lo que es…

- Basta ya… - dijo con rabia - no te permito que…

- Me permito todo lo que quiera… - dijo sonriendo – y más frente a ti…

- Mi madre era así, solo porque mi padre la obligaba a pensarlo…

- No te equivoques amiguito… tu madre era así, porque nació así, se crió con esos conceptos, odiando a la gente que era diferente… y así terminó… violada por una manga de criaturas asquerosas que le destrozaron el cuerpo y el alma… y tú estás encubriéndolos… ni siquiera por tu madre eres capaz de hablar… tu madre, mas allá la naturaleza de su vida, no se merece terminar como su padre lo decidió…

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo apoyando los brazos en el escritorio y escondiendo su cara en sus manos. No soportaría que Harry Potter lo viera a punto de llorar – solo dime si ella se pondrá bien…

- Hermione y Ginny, harán lo posible para que su vida no corra peligro… - lo miró – lo demás lo dirán cuando la lleven a San Mungo...

- Ese no fue el trato… - dijo. – pensé que…

- No estás en condiciones de pensar… Tu madre, ahora, está a cargo del ministerio.

- Soy su hijo… - masculló – y creo que tengo derecho a…

- Sí, pero al inmiscuir a un agente del ministerio de Magia en tus asuntos, y resultando que este agente está a mi cargo, perdiste todo poder de decisión. Tu madre es testigo de un delito y víctima de otro. – la miró – si tenemos en cuenta tus estúpidos pedidos, vamos a perderla… y creo que tú la sufrirías más que yo.

- Ginny dijo…

- Para ti, agente Weasley... Y para todo el mundo, palabra de Ginny no tiene injerencia cuando yo dispongo de las personas – chasqueó la lengua – Ella y Hermione coinciden en que tu madre necesita cuidados especiales. Y Después de ver el estado en que se encuentra con mis propios ojos, concuerdo con su diagnóstico. – lo miró esperando que él protestara – tu madre va a San Mungo, fin de la discusión.

- Tu no entiendes… - dijo alicaído – no puedo verla humillada...

- Yo creo que, si tuviera la posibilidad de tener a mi madre como tu, preferiría verla humillada a verla muerta… - lo miró – ¿tú no crees lo mismo? – Draco respiró profundamente y luego asintió.

- No trates de juzgarme… solo estoy protegiéndola.

- Creo que llegaste tarde para hacerlo… - dijo serio – Yo solo pienso en el bienestar de esa mujer – lo miró fijamente – y es hora de que tu pienses lo mismo.

- Dame las garantías de que no habrá publicidad sobre este caso… mi madre no va a ser involucrada en nada que se refiera a las muertes de Fudge ni al otro viejo del ministerio…

- Ni tampoco a la puta de Fudge… a la cual tu padre también era asiduo – Draco cerró los ojos resignado.

- ¿Crees que no se de las andanzas de mi padre?

- Tu sabes todo sobre las andanzas de tu padre – lo acusó – y es hora de que empieces a hablar.

- Dame garantías…- siseó.

- No estás en condiciones de pedir nada, maldito imbécil…

- Si no me das garantías, yo…

- ¡Hijo de puta! – dijo levantándose y acercándose amenazadoramente hacia el rubio. Ron se puso alerta por si tenía que intervenir, pero no lo haría hasta que viera brotar sangre de alguno de ellos - pones en riesgo a uno de los míos, le haces quebrantar las normas, exiges condiciones… ¿quién carajos te crees que eres? – bramó – Deberías entender que ya no eres el gran riquillo poderoso que se pavoneaba por los pasillos de la escuela secundado por dos matones sin cerebro – Escupió – para mi tú no eres nadie…

- No entiendes… no quiero verla sufrir – dijo con rabia.

- Si no quisieras verla sufrir, la hubieras llevado contigo, o la hubieras cuidado. Tu sabías muy bien como era tu padre y sin embargo la dejaste sola, y solo le diste la orden a un elfo que te llamara si algo no iba bien… que lindo hijo resultaste ser – Draco bajó la cabeza – Aun así, trataré de mantener esto fuera de los medios, o retrasarlo tanto como pueda - dijo acercándose al escritorio y tomando la botella de licor se sirvió una copa y se la bebió de golpe – pero entiende que solo lo hago porque ella indirectamente me salvó la vida hace un tiempo – se dio vuelta y lo miró – ahora esto te va a costar.

- Que quieres…

- Que digas todo lo que sabes… todo lo que tu madre te contó y que tu no nos has dicho… absolutamente todo… - dijo serio – de ti depende que el futuro que tiene tu hijo continúe así, o si tu padre decide meter sus sucias manos en el pasado lo que le espera a tu hijo será igual o peor que lo que tu tuviste que soportar en tu niñez… - Draco bajó la cabeza abatido.

La puerta se abrió para que Ginny y Hermione se unieran al grupo de la biblioteca. Ginny casi no podía respirar cerca de Harry. Cada minuto que pasaba era consciente de que ninguno de los dos había hecho alusión a la noche pasada. Parecía que ambos habían resuelto hacer como si lo que sucediera entre los dos, nunca había pasado. Pero Ginny no quería que eso pasara al olvido. Ella iba a forzar una charla, aun cuando eso significara que Harry le ladrara, ella iba a saber ese mismo día que iba a pasar con ellos de ahora en más. Después de todo, habían pasado dos noches seguidas juntos, saboreándose el uno con el otro, sintiéndose y aunque no lo dijeran, uniendo sus almas una vez más, como si el tiempo, el dolor y las traiciones entre ellos nunca hubieran sucedido, y aun fueran esos dos locos enamorados imposibles de estar el uno sin el otro. Pero al sentir la tensión en la biblioteca, entendió que esa charla con su jefe debía esperar. Había cosas más importantes que hacer, y el mundo mágico tal como lo conocían estaba en peligro, para pensar asuntos personales.

Ginny se acercó a su hermano, mirándolo interrogante, pero este ni si quiera la miró. Ron parecía aburrido de estar en esa casa. Al llegar a su lado la miró haciéndole una mueca de fastidio. Ginny entendió que su hermano estaba enojado con ella.

Luego miró hacia el escritorio. Draco Malfoy y Harry parecían sostener una silenciosa lucha de miradas. Verde, contra gris, lucha a muerte. Ninguno de los dos se sacaban los ojos de encima. Casi ni parpadeaban para no darse ventaja.

Nadie decía nada. Solo se escuchaba el movimiento del péndulo de un antiguo reloj que descansaba sobre la pulida chimenea de mármol.

Hermione se sentó en un sofá, alejada de todos, y mirando a los presentes con nerviosismo, y estrujando entre sus manos su bolso bordado, de tal forma que si hacían más presión sobre el accesorio, las cuentas saldrían volando por toda la habitación. Ginny suspiró. Si permanecían un minuto mas en esa casa, indefectiblemente alguno de los presentes iba a explotar y provocar una tragedia.

Ginny miró nuevamente a su hermano. Este no hizo el mas mínimo ademán por saludarla. Bufó.

- ¿Alguna novedad? - preguntó tratando de entablar conversación. Ron hizo una mueca de dolor y cambio de posición, dejando el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna, flexionando la otra hacia atrás, y apoyándola en el estante más bajo, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Apoyó la cabeza, agotado y resopló. Ginny se dio cuenta por el tono blanquecino de su piel, que la recuperación de su hermano no era satisfactoria.

- ¿Aparte de que eres una idiota sin remedio? – masculló.

- Si, aparte de eso… - se miraron, e instantes después sonrieron. Ginny tuvo la intención de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y pedirle que la reconfortara, pero desistió – no me fastidies tu también… no he desayunado como dios manda – ron sonrió, ella bufó – parece que todo el mundo se despertó pensando que hoy es el "Día de pegarle a Ginny"

- Ahhhh… y entonces tu serías algo asi como guy Fawkes y luego en la fecha de tu desgracia, quemaríamos muñecos con tu imagen…

- Idiota…

- Bueno… - dijo ron – si no cometieras las estupideces que cometes, estaríamos mejor, y no tendríamos que quemar tus muñecos – sonrió – y tampoco estaría regañándote, insultante en silencio y deseando ponerte en mis rodillas para darte de nalgadas por idiota… - ella le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Para la mierda… - resopló – se me adormece la pierna. El sanador dijo que necesito permanecer en reposo al menos tres días – la miró – pero el pobre infeliz no sabía que tengo una hermana pequeña tan irresponsable, y las tonterías que comete, así que no quise arruinarle la ilusión de que permanecer en reposo, contigo, es imposible.

- Yo no quería que vinieras…

- No iba a dejar el grupo a merced de lo que fuera…

- No me regañes, Ron…

- No lo haré – miró a Harry – sospecho que ya has tenido una buena regañina. Ella dirigió sus ojos castaños hacia su jefe, que estaba moviendo peligrosamente la copa de brandy, calentando el líquido con sus manos para saborearlo mejor – Si Draco no comienza a hablar, Harry va a matarlo…

- ¿No ha dicho nada, aun?

- Nada hasta saber… - Ginny lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. Estaba molesta. A estas alturas pensaba que ya tendrían al menos una idea de lo que Lucius Malfoy quería hacer con ese dichoso giratiempos. Se acercó hacia Harry. Draco la miró, buscando información, pero ella solo tenía ojos para su jefe. Si Harry acusó notificación de que Ginny estaba a su lado no lo evidenció porque seguía jugando con la copa y mirando fijamente a su adversario. El reloj de la biblioteca dio las doce.

- Informes Weasley... – dijo Harry secamente, sobresaltándola.

- Ella está en San Mungo. Estado crítico, no me adelantaron si saldría de esta, ha perdido mucha sangre. Le harán las curaciones más importantes y lo demás lo dejarán para cuando la señora Malfoy esté lo suficientemente equilibrada emocionalmente para superar las intervenciones más delicadas – miró hacia el reloj – si la intervienen ahora no sobrevivirá – Draco se levantó rápidamente.

- Siéntate… - le siseó Harry. Ginny miró a Draco sintiendo pena por él, pero se mostró impasible.

- Tu… - dijo Draco, señalando a Harry – tu no vas a decirme…

- Escucha tu… - dijo Ginny – cumplí con la parte del trato, ahora te toca a ti hacer lo que prometiste…

- No tiene honor… - dijo Harry con asco.

- Si no lo tiene, yo le sacaré la verdad… - miro a Harry - sea como sea, y de la forma que sea…

- Rub… - miró a Harry – Ginny, yo quiero verla.

- No puedes hacer nada por ella… más que estorbar - dijo seria – pero aquí puedes ser muy útil, diciendo lo que sabes de tu padre…

- Pero.. – Harry pareció despertarse de su aburrida pose y se levantó.

- ¡Escúchame tu, idiota – dijo – hemos tratado de no presionarte y que nos digas lo que sabes a voluntad, pero al parecer voy a tener que recurrir a otros métodos para que se te suelte la lengua!

- Mi madre es lo único que me queda… - siseó - mi única familia… tu no tienes idea de lo que significa eso – lo miró con desprecio - siempre fuiste un sucio huerfa… - el golpe lo sorprendió, y lo dejo repantigado contra el sillón. Y luego Ginny se acercó como una fiera, y lo tomó de las solapas y lo zamarreó.

- No te atrevas a decir una palabra más… - chillo – Harry es el de los métodos crueles, pero te aseguro que si no nos dices lo que queremos escuchar te voy a arrancar las pelotas con el bisturí mágico, y no tendré cuidado en utilizar alguna poción para que el dolor sea ínfimo… vas a chillar cuando termine con tus gónadas, y comience con tu polla… y te aseguro que el corte será demasiado lento…

- Suficiente, Ginny – dijo Harry – ni yo puedo ser tan siniestro. – miró a Malfoy – escucha… si fueras un poco inteligente, sabrías que mientras más rápido nos digas lo que queremos saber, más rápido podrás ver a tu madre… y cuidar de tu esposa.

- Está bien… - dijo limpiándose la boca – estoy harto de que me tengan de su cochinito… que quieren saber

- Sabes que tu padre estaba liado con Fudge…

- Si, estaban buscando un objeto muy interesante… con el cual iban a poder volver a la vida al señor tenebroso

- Di Voldemort – dijo Ron –

- Lo que sea – dijo mirándolo despectivamente – lo cierto es que Fudge se lo dio y mi padre, hace unas noches… fue a verme para que me uniera a su estúpida odisea…

- ¿Antes de que habláramos contigo en tu oficina? – él asintió bajando la cabeza –¿lo sabías y no nos lo dijiste?

- ¡No podía decir nada! – dijo nervioso - yo tengo una mujer y un hijo… si yo hablaba… no solo Fudge y Samuelson serían los muertos…

- ¿Que te dijo?

- Estaba exaltado, con la sonrisa de la historia a flor de piel… dijo que tenía en sus manos la forma de volver a ser lo que era… un señor con poder, al lado del señor tenebroso… pero que necesitaba a su lado gente de confianza… y me exigió que tenía un deber con el apellido y la sangre…

- Y tu…

- Le dije que se fuera a la mierda… - respondió – le dije que no le iba a dar a mi hijo la mierda de vida que él me dio – sonrió – y luego me abofeteó y me dijo cobarde… y se largó

- ¿Eso es todo?

- No… - se levantó y con manos temblorosas, tomó la botella y se sirvipo un trago de brandy. Lo bebió con las manos temblorosas y dejó la copa fuera de la bandeja – quiero que lo que diga aqui, no me involucre, ni a mi, ni a mi familia…

- Veremos que podemos hacer – dijo Harry. Este asintió.

- Mi madre me dijo una noche que mi padre estaba todo el tiempo encerrado en este lugar… que por las noches, cuando salía tenía las manos manchadas de tinta, como si estuviera todo el tiempo escribiendo…

- ¿Escribiendo?

- Si… - suspiró – al principio pensó que se trataba de correspondencia… que se comunicaba con sus viejos camaradas, de alguna manera y que… bueno, ustedes saben que desde hace algunos años se han estado moviendo buscando adeptos y cosas así… pero luego se dio cuenta que la lechuza nunca salía, así que hizo que un elfo lo vigilara…

- ¿Tu madre desconfiaba de tu padre?

- Mi madre es muy inteligente… - dijo – ella sabía que mi padre utilizaba mujeres de baja reputación para… desfogarse… - miro hacia el suelo – y entonces pensó el elfo descubrió que mi padre escribía en un cuaderno… y que luego lo escondía en…

- La cámara secreta que tienen debajo del salón… - dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez. Draco los miró con la boca abierta.

- ¿Cómo es que lo saben? – los amigos se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron socarronamente.

- ¿Acaso importa? – dijo Harry levantándose – lo importante aquí, es que necesitamos saber que dice ese dichoso cuaderno… - los demás se levantaron lo siguieron - llévanos a esa cámara…

* * *

Nota de la autora: sin nada que aclarar, los dejo, esperando que la segunda parte de este capítulo vea la luz pronto. Seguramente será la próxima semana, una vez que actualice CAC. ¡Fic que aunque no le tenía mucha fe, me divierte como nunca escribirlo!

Gracias por el apoyo, los reviews, y los mensajes que me dejan en mis cuentas de twitter y Facebook… Gracias, gracias, gracias…

Este capítulo y el próximo serán algo así como una especie de bisagra en la historia… el punto de inflexión entre el presente y el pasado que pronto va a llegar!

Eso si, espero no hacer de esto algo mas largo que 20 capítulos… aunque conmigo nunca se sabe! jeje.

Nos vemos pronto!

Silvia


	10. Capitulo 9

**Hola! Aparezco nuevamente en un día después de lo prometido porque he tenido problemas personales… mi padre, Uds. saben. Gracias por el apoyo en las diferentes redes sociales. Gracias por las huelgas de hambre y miles de cosas que hagan para que siga actualizando.**

**Una vez más les digo: Nunca voy a dejar un fic inconcluso. Sería faltarme el respeto a mi misma.**

**Ahora si, se va perfilando la historia para donde quiero que vaya…**

**Se deja leer… no lo maten a Harry, en el fondo es bueno!**

**BTW: Feliz día del trabajador a todas! a los que no trabajan, los envidio!**

**Capítulo 9**

La famosa cámara secreta de la familia Malfoy estaba estratégicamente escondida debajo de una costosísima alfombra, en el salón principal, ese que pasara Ginny tan solo entrar a la gran mansión de los Malfoy. Una vez quitada la alfombra, era casi imposible detectarla a simple vista. Solo Harry era capaz de sentir el rastro maligno que había alrededor. No había nada para abrirla. Ron pensó que su padre, años antes nunca podría haberla encontrado, aun sabiendo la localización exacta.

Malfoy los miró a todos, y después de un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer una pequeña y discreta aldaba de bronce. Harry miró al dueño de casa y le hizo una señal para que la abriera. Draco lo miró y lo desafió con la mirada. Harry estuvo a punto de romperle la cara a ese idiota. Draco se creía el dueño de la situación y Harry con ganas de hacerle entender por las malas, que su familia, era una paria de la sociedad mágica. El nombre Malfoy, era para él como una mala palabra. Algo que debe ser repudiado con todas las fuerzas, o en su defecto olvidado. Y cuando recordaba la dolorosa declaración de Ginny en el elevador luego de la entrevista con el maldito hurón, estaba más que interesado en enterrar a ese idiota que lo miraba con petulancia. "infeliz, pensó, si supiera que él había disfrutado más que dos segundos con ella. Y que más que hacerla llorar, le había hecho vibrar el cuerpo y regocijar el alma. Eso sí, el dolor de no poder estar otra vez con esa pelirroja, era peor que todos los crucciatus que sufriera en manos de la perra de Umbridge. Respiró. No era tiempo de ponerse a pensar en cosas que lamentablemente no iban a llegar a buen puerto. Ahora era necesario enfocarse en la misión. Ginny no era algo prioritario en su vida… aunque anoche la hubiera tratado como si ellos dos fueran los únicos sobrevivientes en un maldito planeta plagado de sufrimiento.

Ron cansado de esa lucha de egos que se traían esos dos, se adelantó y estuvo a punto de tocar la aldaba cuando Ginny lo detuvo con brusquedad.

- No lo hagas… - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. – si no quieres perder la mano, Ron.

- No soy tan delicada, hermanita… dijo tratando de zafarse de su ahora garra.

- No seas idiota Ron, te digo que no toques esa aldaba.

- Ella tiene razón – Dijo Harry, serio. Ron lo miró – no la toques… tiene una maldición. - Ginny miró a Harry y asintió.

- ¿Qué cosas pueden tener aquí, que necesitan protegerlo con maldiciones y esas cosas?

- No preguntes – dijo Ginny – tratándose de los Malfoy todo es posible.

- Aun así, no creo… - dijo Ron algo escéptico. Harry bufó.

- ¿Acaso no sientes el poder?

- Por Merlín, qué poder… - dijo Ron ya cansado.

- Parece que no has estudiado todos los libros para ser auror, hermano – dijo Ginny ceñuda - el capítulo que dice que…

- La magia oscura deja rastros, Ron – dijo Harry interrumpiéndola, y pasando la mano sobre la trampilla – sentí lo mismo cuando buscábamos los horcruxes – Ginny lo miró – Algunas cosas malignas están tan protegidas que necesitan un sacrificio – miró a Malfoy – ¿sangre, no? – este asintió.

- Voldemort era adepto a este tipo de magia protectora – dijo Ginny.

- ¿Sabes de eso? – dijo Harry mirándolo asombrado.

- Esto y aquello – dijo sencillamente y luego agregó – yo si estudié a diferencia de otros – sonrió burlona a su hermano que le sacó la lengua. Ella carraspeó – Voldemort creía que exigiendo un sacrificio de sangre, lograba debilitar a su adversario… - miró a Malfoy – es necesario sangre pura, me imagino. – Malfoy asintió – bien… si no eres sangre pura, me imagino que tocar la aldaba supone que tu mano quede completamente inutilizada, como quemada con ácido…

- En este caso, veneno de acromántula… - dijo Malfoy – toca la aldaba y el veneno se mete a través de la piel directamente al torrente sanguíneo…

- Muerte instantánea… - miró a Malfoy – no, duras un minuto… plagado de sufrimiento – suspiró - muy buen método… - Agregó, y sin decir más, sacó una navajita de plata de su bolsillo y estaba a punto de cortarse la palma de la mano, cuando Harry la detuvo en seco.

- No… - miró a Malfoy – Hazlo tú, al fin y al cabo te salvamos el culo, ahora te toca sacrificarte a ti… - Malfoy se acercó y le quitó la navajita a Ginny sonriendo.

- Tampoco hubiera servido tu sangre, por más pura y buena que sea…

- ¿Tu pensando que la sangre de los Weasley, es buena? – dijo Ron

- No la sangre de los Weasley… ella es la buena.

- Malfoy… - dijo Ginny, al escuchar a la horrorizada Astoria jadear detrás de su espalda – deja las bromas…

- Y respeta al menos a tu mujer – ladró Harry.

- Astoria sabe que la respeto y la amo… - dijo secamente.

- Si ella te cree allá tú... – dijo Harry - córtate la mano de una vez y no malgastes nuestro preciado tiempo.

- Lo hago solo para que se larguen y pueda ver a mi madre… - dijo seco – y para que nos dejen en paz.

- Hazlo por el burro que te follas, que no me importa – dijo Harry – solo hazlo, danos el cuaderno y vete a la mierda. – Malfoy se cortó la mano.

- Vaya... – dijo Ginny observando las gotas de sangre haciendo su magia – ¿es tan precisa que detecta a los traidores de la sangre?

- No tanto… - dijo sonriendo y tomando un pañuelo que le diera su esposa. – mi padre no es tan inteligente para depurar el hechizo. Pero la sangre acompaña a un hechizo que solo los Malfoy sabemos…

- Saca el cuaderno… - dijo Harry, mirando hacia la trampilla abierta.

- Hay otras cosas… - dijo Malfoy – por si quieren observar.

- No vinimos de compras, idiota – dijo Ron.

- Solo nos interesa el cuaderno de tu padre… - dijo secamente – no vengo a hacer un inventario de la mierda que ocultan en tu lujosa y asquerosa mansión.

- Hay que bajar… - dijo serio.

- Y no te veo moviendo tus lindos pies… - dijo con asco. Malfoy dio un paso y escuchó el jadeo de su esposa.

- Draco… - dijo Astoria temerosa.

- Tranquila señora – dijo Harry – la mierda que hay dentro de esa cámara, no le hará nada a su marido.

- No te preocupes Astoria… - dijo suavemente, y le sonrió. Ella se acercó y él le acarició la cara – todo está bien…

- Draco…

- Es muy temprano para la novela de la noche Malfoy… - dijo Harry – deja el sentimentalismo, y mueve tu culo.

- Si tu no tienes amor en tu vida y eres un maldito infeliz, es tu problema… - dijo serio – no todo el mundo es un resentido perdedor como tú – Harry estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Ginny lo detuvo. Este la miró y con rabia se alejó.

- Algún día, me voy a ocupar de ti, imbécil…

- Harry, con esta estúpida discusión estamos perdiendo el tiempo – dijo Ginny. Miró a Malfoy – y a ti te aconsejo que busques el cuaderno de tu padre… y deja de decir estupideces. No voy a salvarte la próxima vez que cometas la idiotez de provocarlo. – este asintió y bajó lentamente. Pasaron al menos diez minutos. Harry recorría la sala de un lado al otro impacientándose y a la vez impacientando a los demás. Cuando ya pensaban que Harry iba empezar a insultar por la demora, y bajar a la cámara para agarrar a golpeas a Malfoy, este salió y con un movimiento de varita, selló la cámara.

- ¿Y...? – dijo Harry acercándose.

- Tranquilo Potter… - de su chaqueta sacó un cuaderno del tamaño de una agenda de escritorio. – Santa llegó a la ciudad... – dijo socarronamente.

- ¿Es la copia?

- Tienes suerte Potter… es el original – dijo sonriendo – cuando mi padre quiera leer sus notas aleatorias, se llevará una gran sorpresa. – Harry se acercó y le quitó la agenda de las manos.

- Nos vamos…- dijo y sin decir nada más, salió por la puerta de entrada. Ron salió inmediatamente después seguido por una apresurada Hermione.

- Bueno... – dijo Ginny – gracias por la agenda... – dijo sin mirar a nadie en particular.

- Gracias por venir y ayudar a mi madre… - dijo Draco, mirándola a los ojos y tomándole la mano. Ella rehuyó esa mirada, pero no quitó la mano, y Draco sintió un pequeño escalofrío recordando aquella noche, cuando cometió el error de beber hasta al punto de desfallecer, y mirar a esa mujer, bailando solo para él… desearla como si fuera la fruta prohibida del paraíso y tomarla, probarla y aunque sea unos instantes saborearla. Siempre se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si esposa nunca hubiera existido en su vida… Si aquella noche, él sólo fuera un divertido soltero en busca de acción y se encontrara con esa mujer tan, pero tan ardiente. Jamás la hubiera dejado escapar. "estúpido Potter, tener todo y dejarlo escapar por nada…" pensó. – yo… lamento si te ocasioné algún problema con tu jefe – ella negó con la cabeza.

- Que te vaya bien en la vida Malfoy… – dijo ella secamente y luego giró hacia la mujer que la miraba con odio – Señora…

- Espero no volver a verla jamás… – dijo Astoria tímidamente.

- Yo también – dijo casi esbozando una sonrisa – no debe sentirse amenazada por mi presencia, yo no tengo intenciones de arruinar su nidito… - miró a Malfoy – Pórtate bien Malfoy…

- Siempre… - dijo sonriendo y abrazando a su esposa. Ginny era una mujer excepcional, pero no lo suficiente para dejar todo lo que amaba. – adiós, y si necesitan algo más, no duden en llamarme… - Cuando Ginny le iba a contestar, el grito desde afuera la sobresaltó.

- ¡Maldita sea Weasley, dije que nos vamos! – rugió Harry. Ginny salió hecha una furia y lo enfrentó. - ¿qué estás esperando, una puta invitación?

- ¿Qué te sucede? – dijo – solo estaba despidiéndome

- Deja los sociales para después… - le señaló la agenda – el mundo mágico está en peligro y a ti solo te importa despedirte educadamente de un puto mortífago y su cornuda esposa…

- Vete a la mierda.. – dijo molesta - ya tienes la dichosa agenda… - lo miró ceñuda – no te hubiera hecho nada malo que sea un poco respetuoso y al menos saludaras a los Malfoy

- Disculpa por estar únicamente preocupado por evitar que Voldemort vuelva al poder debido a unos hijos de puta con ansias de poder… - dijo con sarcasmo – la verdad es que debería pulir mis hábitos de cortesía y agradecerles fervorosamente a un tipo que te folló de parado en un cuarto de burdel barato y decirle a su esposa que no se sienta amenazada por lo puta que eres… - la miró – tendría que haberle dicho que te comportas como una puta con todos…

- ¿Y a ti te ha gustado que lo haga no? Digo, comportarme como una puta… – masculló apenas, debido al nudo de rabia que casi le impedía hablar.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir? – le preguntó molesto -

- ¡Nada! – dijo caminando hacia la rota reja de entrada – ¿por aquí pasaste tú, verdad? – y apresuró el paso para no tener que darle más explicaciones. Harry suspiró, y maldijo la maldita debilidad que tuvo anoche y caer ante el embrujo seductor de Ginny. Una vez que le hiciera el amor, de las más variadas y excitantes maneras posibles, y la llevara en brazos hasta su casa y la depositara en su cama, se había quedado mirándola, completamente embelesado por su rostro apacible. Era lo único por lo que había sucumbido. Solo para quitarle esa mirada de dolor, que le vio cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y la vió completamente desvalida. La tapó con las frazadas, le acarició el cabello, y le dio un suave beso en la frente… cuando se enderezó ya estaba completamente arrepentido. Nunca se iba a poder quitar de la cabeza esa noche… y lamentaba que siempre iba a anhelar lo que tuviera con ella. Y maldecía porque a partir de hoy, iba a tener que endurecer su actitud ante ella, porque estaba completamente convencido de que hacerle una pequeña mueca, le daría ilusiones. Y él no estaba para darle ilusiones a nadie… él solo daba dolor.

- Paso de ti – dijo dando tres grandes zancadas y adelantándose a todos – nos reunimos en tres minutos…

- ¿En el cuartel? – dijo Ron.

- No – dijo serio – ya no me fío de reunirnos ahí… demasiados ojos, demasiados oídos… - los miró lentamente uno a uno - hasta que no depuremos el ministerio de los mortífagos infiltrados, no vamos a volver a trabajar allí. Buscaremos otro lugar.

- ¿En Grimmauld Place?

- No… - dijo serio - no quiero volver a pisar ese lugar en mi vida.

- Estoy segura que ustedes no van a querer pernoctar en mi casa – dijo Ginny burlona…

- ¿Esa mugre que llamas departamento?

- No, hablo de mi hermosa casita cerca de los acantilados… - todos la miraron – en Dover… ¡Es en Inglaterra Ron! – agregó cuando su hermano arqueó las cejas. Hermione sonrió.

- ¿Tienes una casa? – dijo incrédulo – ¿cómo diablos es que tienes una casa? – miró a Hermione – ¿tú lo sabías? – ella asintió divertida – ¿cómo es que tú lo sabes y su hermano no? – ella se encogió de hombros y miró a Ginny que comenzó a reír.

- ¡Ay, Ron… - dijo golpeando su brazo – por supuesto que tengo una casa! Años viviendo en esa pocilga, me hicieron ahorrar lo suficiente para comprarme la casa de mis sueños – Miró a Harry – la casa que siempre quise tener… - Harry miró al suelo. Él sabía de ese deseo. Él la había escuchado, en esas tardes en que perdían el tiempo entre besos y conversaciones sin sentido y más besos y caricias, completamente fuera del mundo, en Hogwarts. Los dos tenían el mismo sueño, tener la misma casa, donde vivir, los dos juntos… suspiró tratando de olvidar días felices. Ya no tenían lugar en su vida… Volvió a mirarla… nunca más.

- Ya sabía yo que menear el culo te daría algo de rédito. – dijo Ron burlón.

- Si no te gastaras todo tu dinero en putas… - dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente. Ron solo bajó la cabeza.

- Esto es el colmo - masculló hablando con Harry – la santa inquisición está echándome en cara mis pecados – Harry hizo una mueca, no estaba escuchando a su amigo, aún estaba perdido en esos recuerdos, aquellos que eran sus favoritos… los únicos buenos que tenía, donde Ginny y su sonrisa y sus besos eran los protagonistas principales… los únicos. – lo único que falta es que quiera convertirme en un estúpido impotente…

- Creo que la palabra exacta es penitente… - Hermione rió frente al comentario de Ginny. Esta apresuró el paso y miró de reojo a su jefe - pongo a disposición mi casa, señor… - dijo seriamente y Harry dio un respingo. Nada de hijo de puta, imbécil, traidor… señor, y nunca desde que la volviera a ver hace ya cinco años, ella había sido respetuosa con él. Lo había golpeado, insultado, infinidades de veces, y él también, excepto por los golpes.

- No creo que debamos invadir tu intimidad... – dijo Harry secamente.

- ¿Dónde, entonces? - dijo Hermione.

- ¿En tú departamento, Harry? – preguntó Ron, y Ginny se estremeció. No podía volver al departamento de su jefe. No volvería a ese lugar por el momento, no teniendo tan a flor de piel los recuerdos de ellos dos, follando como conejos por todas las estancias. Sentarse frente a la chimenea no era una opción tan estupenda, para pensar en tácticas y formas de dilucidar un caso. Ella estaba segura que si iban a casa de Harry, más que ayudar a resolver el caso, estaría recordando esa muy particular y excitante manera que Harry tenía de lamer el…

- No – dijeron Harry y Ginny simultáneamente – yo… - siguió Harry –mejor nos reunimos en la casa de Hermione… - esta asintió, pero los demás negaron con la cabeza.

- Yo no voy a regresar allí… - dijo Ron ceñudo – Hermione no tiene comida, y es la peor cocinera que puede haber… - Hermione tenía ganas de matarlo. – por lo que me parece que la mejor opción es la nueva casa de Ginny… - sonrió – no me vendría mal un baño en el mar…

- ¿Con este frío que te congela hasta las neuronas?- Dijo Ginny riendo.

- Al menos tu sabrás cocinar bien…

- Si, - dijo Hermione ofendida – ¡y espero que a ti se te congele la polla! – Ginny sonrió.

- Yo no tengo problemas, pero deberemos reunirnos en mi departamento y de allí, haremos un traslador ilegal. – los miró a todos – les sugiero que vayan a sus casas y busquen una muda de ropa, y nos veamos a las cinco de la tarde en mi pequeño departamento – sonrió – no sé hasta cuando estemos y quizás debamos trazar un plan de acción para lo que sea que nos encontremos al leer el cuaderno, y ver si aún podemos evitar esto desde aquí…

- Si no lo podemos hacer…- dijo Hermione – si llegamos tarde… - miró a Harry – si nos valemos de las palabras de MacLaggen, y solo había un giratiempos con esas características, Harry, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Ya veremos que haremos Hermione – miró a Ginny - creo que será mejor que busquemos lo que necesitamos para quedarnos un buen tiempo en tu casa… - miró su reloj – son las dos de la tarde…

- Mierda la casa de Malfoy nos consumió todo el día…

- Sugiero que vayas al mercado y compres algo de comer… nos vemos en tres horas en la pocilga de Ginny. – miró a Hermione – tú serás la encargada de hacer el traslador.

- Mejor lo hago yo – dijo Ginny – después de todo yo se las coordenadas. – Hermione asintió y desapareció. Ron lo hizo en segunda instancia y cuando Harry iba a desaparecer, Ginny le tomó la mano. – Harry, espera… - él cerró los ojos adivinando lo que vendría. Había despertado con el temor de que tarde o temprano, Ginny querría hablar de lo pasado. Y él no tenía ganas de darle una explicación.

- Ahora no me jodas las pelotas Weasley… – dijo tratando de darle a su voz la dureza que necesitaba para que esa mujer no siguiera insistiendo - como te dije, tenemos un caso que nos quema las entrañas… mi vida, y todo lo que conocemos como mundo mágico está en peligro, por si no te has enterado...

- Si, lo sé, pero… pero… pero… - ay como odiaba ponerse tan idiota cuando lo miraba.

- No tengo ganas de escuchar tus estúpidos peros… - la miró – deja de balbucear, y solo obedece… - se quitó la mano que tímidamente le sostenía el brazo. – ahora, si no te molesta seguir mis órdenes, ve a comprar algo para comer, prepara tu bolso, date un baño de agua fría en el mar para despejar ideas estúpidas que puedas tener, y en tres horas espero que estés lista, porque si no voy a patearte el culo, hasta que logres hacer un traslador decente y llevarnos a la mierda de tu casa. – y sin decir más desapareció.

- Que te follen… -dijo Ginny – aunque te rompa las pelotas con mis preguntas, vas a darme una respuesta – sacó la varita – como que me llamo Ginevra Weasley… - y con un brusco movimiento, desapareció.

####

La casa situada a unos pocos kilómetros de los famosos acantilados blancos de Dover. Desde la casa podía verse a lo lejos el mar, y si uno abría uno de los amplios ventanales que daban a un verde jardín, algunas gotas saladas, podían besarte la cara. Harry estaba sorprendido de estar en una casa que increíblemente resumía el sueño de su vida… su sueño de una romántica casita cerca del mar, hecho realidad. Miró hacia la cocina donde Hermione, reía y hablaba con la anfitriona. Ginny en ese lugar, brillaba. No caminaba, flotaba. Estaba en su elemento. Miró las paredes, llenas con fotos de la familia Weasley, escenas de una vida irreal, del pasado donde al ver los rostros sonrientes y distendidos, podía verse la felicidad, de toda la familia disfrutando de un día de campo… una recordada navidad donde él mismo aparecía sonriente al lado de Ginny… y también había fotos de Fred. Suspiró. El hermano favorito de Ginny, y cuya muerte diera como resultado que su vida fuera una mierda… lisa y llanamente una mierda. Sin su gran amor, sin su motivo para morir contento y luego vivir… lisa y llanamente sin ella.

Otra de las paredes de la sala estaba decorada con retratos de Ginny. Sonrió. Algunos eran de la época de Hogwarts. Se acercó para ver en detalle los dibujos. La mayoría hechos en carboncillo, y algunos un tanto más elaborados en oleos y acuarelas… y debajo de cada uno de ellos la firma del autor. Un único autor… demasiado versátil… demasiado… "hijo de mil puta…" Gimió al ver el nombre del artista: Dean Thomas. Miró a Ginny nuevamente. Y los celos volvieron a atacarlo de la misma forma cruel y avasalladora que lo atacaran hace tantos años atrás, cuando viera a los mismos protagonistas, escondidos detrás de un tapiz en un pasillo oculto, besándose como desesperados… y logrando con ese beso, que él cayera como un idiota bajo el embrujo de esa pelirroja. Recordaba los dilemas que lo mantuvieron despierto aquella noche. Y también recordaba que ella fue la protagonista principal de sus primeros sueños húmedos. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y sacó de su mente los recuerdos y las locas ganas de arrasar con todas las pinturas de la pared. Ya no tenía derecho de sentir celos o amor por ella. Un solo error que cometiera había arrasado con todos sus sueños, y lo había dejado completamente solo. No, ya no tenía derecho a sentirse dueño de ella. Había hipotecado su futuro al lado de Ginny, por una estúpida noche, que nunca iba a olvidar, por el dolor que le trajo después. Era mejor no sentir nada, se dijo, hasta que vio un cuadro que ocupaba un lugar especial en la pared, donde se encontraban un adolescente Harry y una Ginny tan pura y angelical, sentados en el césped verde junto al lago. Ginny estaba sentada con las piernas estiradas y apoyando su espalda en el pecho masculino, y a Harry, abrazándola por su cintura y apoyando su boca en su rojo cabello, seguramente oliendo ese característico perfume a flores, tan suyo. No recordaba ese momento en especial, ellos habían tenido muchos en el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos… uno mejor que otro. Pero la escena era tan tierna, tan irreal… algo que le hubiera sucedido a alguien con mayor suerte, con otro destino… alguien que no fuera él. Pero lo era, y que ella lo retuviera como una posesión tan valiosa le dolió como la mierda.

- Bonita escena. – dijo Ron al oído de una manera tan burlona que tuvo ganas de hacerle tragar lo que sea que se estaba metiendo en la boca con demasiado deleite.

- Pedazo de idiota… - dijo serio y alejándose de esa pared de locura – por qué carajos no te vas a tirar desde los acantilados y te follas una foca…

- Porque no podría pagarle a la foca... – dijo sin dejar de mirarlo, y tan serio, que Harry no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

- Como se nota que tu hermana te está alimentando – Ron sonrió.

- ¿Has visto la casa que se está montando? – silbó sorprendido- deberías ver su dormitorio… si no fuera mi hermana y viera su cama, me la tiraría sin ningún remordimiento.

- Cállate… -dijo molesto – ¿por qué no te vas a llenar la boca con algo más que con las idioteces que se te ocurren?

- ¿Por qué no disfrutas un poco del increíble lugar en que estamos?

- Porque, honestamente, no sé cómo mierda vamos a encuadrar este caso Ron – dijo observando como las chicas llegaban a la sala con unas bandejas llenas de bebidas y comida para compartir – y porque ustedes se están tomando todo a la ligera. ¿Qué haremos si no llegamos a tiempo de detener su huida al pasado?

- No nos tomamos a la ligera absolutamente nada – dijo Ginny – necesitamos combustible para actuar mejor, así que por una sola vez, quita esa cara de vinagre, y sentémonos cerca de la chimenea, vamos a comer, relajarnos un momento y luego vamos a leer el cuaderno.

- No tengo hambre…

- Deberías comer, si tu dieta solo es a base de alcohol, y cigarrillos… - se encogió de hombros y se sentó en uno de los butacones, de espaldas a uno de los ventanales.

- Mira Weasley, creo que es mí deber recordarte, que por el bien de esta misión, íbamos a enterrar el hacha y no jodernos mutuamente.

- Quedamos en muchas cosas… - dijo ella tratando de que, aun con palabras veladas, lograr que Harry le dijera algo. – creo que…

- Creo que no entiendes… - la miró – de lo único que voy a hablar es sobre nuestra relación laboral. – dijo cortante.

- ¿Que acaso hay otro tipo de relación entre ustedes? – dijo Ron, mirando a uno y otra sospechosamente. Ginny no dejaba de mirar a Harry sin pestañear y este le retenía la mirada.

- No… - dijo rápidamente Harry, sin dejar de mirarla y retándola a que lo contradijera. Ella suspiró y tomó un poco de zumo de naranja.

- No, Ron… no la hay – apenas dijo.

- ¿Entonces de que estamos hablando? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- De cualquier pelotudez, menos de lo que nos hace tener que soportarnos una noche… - dijo Harry sentándose y tomando una porción de pizza.

- Yo no te exijo que te quedes… - dijo ella molesta – tampoco es la muerte que pases una noche entre amigos.

- Yo no tengo amigos…

- Claro porque Hermione y yo somos dos esculturas de arena... – dijo Ron metiéndose un bocado de la pizza que Ginny había cocinado.

- Entiendan lo que les digo… - dijo ya molesto.

- A ver Potter, explícanos porque no entendemos algo… - dijo Ginny – ¿por qué nos obligas a ser un cadáver viviente como tú, si nosotros no queremos serlo?

- Yo no soy un cadáver viviente… - dijo serio.

- Pues respira, porque si no vamos a confundirte seguro… - rieron. Harry bufó – si fuera por tu color, yo diría que pasarías por un infieri…

- Y yo diría que por tu aspecto pareces una puta… - le contestó. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Solo lo parezco? – dijo haciéndose la ofendida – vaya, la próxima vez que vengas pondré más empeño… - Hermione rió – ¿les gusta mi casa?

- Me gustan los adornos… - dijo Harry a punto de escupir una sarta de insultos. Tenía una duda… una sola duda que le quemaba las entrañas… la duda sobre cómo habían ido a parar esos cuadros de Dean Thomas en la casa de Ginny. ¿Sería acaso que ellos habían tenido algo durante la batalla? ¿O quizás ella corriera a refugiarse en los brazos de ese imbécil después de que lo viera casarse esa tarde lluviosa?

- ¿Qué adornos? – dijo ella mirando alrededor, y haciéndose la tonta.

- Los que adornan la pared… – masculló bebiendo cerveza de manteca. Ella miró sus retratos y paisajes

- Ah esos adornos… - sonrió melancólica – mi preciada colección – Hermione miró las pinturas.

- Eres tu en cada pintura… - dijo Hermione sorprendida – que bonitas que son…

- Si – dijo tomando una porción de pizza - Un día me encontré con Seamus Finnigan en una librería y…

- ¿Qué hacías Seamus en una librería? – preguntó intrigado.

- Creo que estaba buscando rabanitos…- dijo Ginny pensativa, y Hermione rio escupiendo un poco de cerveza.

- Rabanitos… que idiota es Seamus… debería haber ido a una verdulería – dijo Ron pensativo.

- Te están tomando el pelo Ron – dijo Harry, y sonrió.

- Enana idiota. – masculló. Las mujeres rieron.

- Lo cierto es que Seamus me dijo que en esa semana, Dean Thomas…

- Tu noviecito de Hogwarts…

- Si, Ron… – dijo sonriente – lo cierto es que me dijo que tendría una muestra y me invitó. Por supuesto que fui a ver a Dean, porque entre nosotros una exposición de arte no me interesa una mierda…

- Claro…

- Y entonces veo un ala de la galería con todas estas obras… - sonrió – y bueno, creo que me imaginé mi casa completamente decorada con estos… y los compré. – sonrió mirando a Hermione de manera cómplice – compré los de la época de Hogwarts… los otros - bebió zumo de naranja – me los obsequió.

- Y por supuesto, te acostaste con Dean… - dijo Harry, casi mordiéndose la lengua de la rabia que sentía.

- Si, mantuvimos una relación de un año… siempre fue una relación abierta. Ya no creía en el compromiso, ni en el amor. – lo miró – solo sexo y buena compañía… nada serio.

- ¿Nada de buen sexo y buena compañía? – dijo Hermione.

- No… he tenido nada tan extraordinario en el sexo... – miró a Harry – hasta hace poco – Harry miró hacia los retratos para no ser preso del recuerdo de aquellas dos noches. No quería mirarla, porque hacerlo significaba que él, al igual que ella, nunca había disfrutado del sexo hasta hace poco…. Y con ella. Aun así no soportó la idea de Dean y ella juntos.

- Y si acostarte con Dean fue algo así como un mal trámite…. – dijo molesto – ¿por qué lo hacías?

- Porque aunque yo no sentía algo fuerte por él, Dean si me amaba, y mientras estuviera con él nunca me traicionaría - lo miró a los ojos – pero más que nada, estaba con Dean porque no quería sentirme sola… al contrario de ti, que te largaste lejos para estar solo y ser un auténtico miserable.

- ¿Y los demás tipos con los que te acostaste? - preguntó y se maldijo por querer saber, y a la vez sufrir con la respuesta.

- Los demás son anecdóticos… - dijo secamente – ahora una pregunta para ti…

- No vine a responder a tu interrogatorio…

- Ah, claro… - dijo Ron – Ginny puede responder tu interrogatorio y tú no…

- Mi sabio hermano tiene razón – dijo sonriente – así que saca esa cara de comer mierda que tienes, y responde: ¿Te largaste muy lejos para no estar con nadie? – Harry simplemente asintió.

- Y aun no quiero hacerlo... – dijo levantándose para mirar por la ventana y tratar de robar un poco de la calma que mostraba extrañamente el mar. – no crean que porque estamos aquí algo ha cambiado en mi vida… - Ginny bufó – no necesito su amistad… no la quiero – los miró a todos, uno por uno – no necesito sus consejos, su compañía, nada… - bebió un poco de cerveza – porque no tengo nada que ofrecer… - miró a Ginny – ni quiero hacerlo. – Cuando ella iba a decir algo, Hermione la interrumpió.

- Ya que estamos en plan de confesiones… - miró a Ron - ¿Por qué frecuentas putas?

- ¡Wow, wow! – dijo Ron algo sonrojado – pregunta directa aquí..- Ginny sonrió.

- Hermanito, tu abriste la puerta, ahora te toca a ti sufrir el escrutinio del grupo. – Ron suspiró.

- Bueno… después de la batalla de Hogwarts… - miró a Hermione que se servía un poco de zumo de naranja. Carraspeó – tuve la oportunidad de encontrarme en un nivel de popularidad impensable – Harry sonrió – sobretodo con las chicas… así que…

- Así que aprovechaste – dijo Hermione.

- No, ellas se aprovecharon – dijo Ron – pero luego ya no sabía cuándo estaban conmigo por mí, o por el héroe de Hogwarts. Después de un tiempo comenzaron a asquearme, regalándose por un segundo de fama venida de arriba… como putas – Ginny asintió – Así que prefiero a las putas... al menos sabes que lo hacen por el dinero…

- Vaya, una explicación que vale un diez.

- ¿Por qué terminaste con Krum? – preguntó Ron a Hermione, tan directamente que ella casi tira la copa al suelo de los nervios. Miró a Ginny y esta se levantó del butacón

- ¿Quieren ver mis retratos privados?

- No, - dijo Harry frenándola – deja que Hermione conteste – miró a su amiga – todos dijimos algo de nuestra vida… te toca a ti.

- Simplemente voy a decir que Viktor no era el hombre que yo pensé que era…

- Una mierda de abusador, eso es lo que es… - dijo Ginny apoyando a su amiga.

- Solo voy a decir que me equivoqué, yo sola… me equivoqué en muchas cosas, creo – dijo bajando la cabeza – por eso al igual que Harry no quiere amistad, yo no quiero hombres en mi vida… - miró hacia nada en particular, aunque Ron sintió su mirada quemándole las entrañas – los hombres solo te hacen sufrir.

- En eso amiga- dijo Ginny abrazándola fuerte – tienes toda la razón del mundo – miró a Harry – los hombres solo te usan y te hacen sufrir…

- Suficiente – dijo Harry levantándose y fue hacia donde estaban sus cosas. – será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar…

- Yo no voy a trabajar hoy – dijo Ginny

- ¡Escúchame idiota – dijo Harry rugiendo – parece que no te das cuenta de la situación en que estamos! – le tiró el cuaderno con fuerza y ella lo atrapó fulminándolo con la mirada – fíjate bien, en ese puto cuaderno está la clave para resolver el caso… ¿tienes idea de que sucederá si no podemos encontrar a Lucius Malfoy y todos los imbéciles que lo siguen? ¿Tienes la más puta idea de que vamos a hacer si llegamos tarde, solo porque tú no quieres hoy trabajar, y quieres distenderte un puto momento?

- ¡Está bien! – rugió – ¡maldito muerto viviente, vamos a trabajar en el puto cuaderno!

- ¡Dime muerto viviente, insúltame, pero trabaja! – le gritó – el mundo mágico está en peligro, de una vez les digo a los tres, si no están seriamente comprometidos con esta tarea, es el momento de salirse… no voy a aceptar un trabajo a medias – los miró – o se entregan por completo a la causa o se pueden ir a la mierda… les doy una hora para que lo piensen… - y sin decir nada más, salió por la ventana hacia el jardín y se perdió en el paisaje.

#

No quería volver. Sentado al borde el acantilado, esperaba serenarse un poco y que los demás se tomaran un tiempo para decidir lo que iban a hacer. Esperaba más que nada que ninguno de ellos declinara. Los necesitaba a todos. A Hermione, por su inteligencia y rapidez para resolver acertijos, a Ron que siempre descomprimía alguna situación ríspida del grupo con uno de sus comentarios sin sentido, y a ella, a Ginny, porque a pesar de que no quería, ella era lo único que lo impulsaba a continuar viviendo. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir… y no podía detenerlas, quizás, si solo las dejara salir. Maldijo al viento que logró lo que él no podía hacer por si mismo, llorar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. La última vez había sido… Nicky. Mas lagrimas volaron recordando la inocencia en su sonrisa, el amor en sus manitas cuando le acariciaba la cara, y le agarraba con torpeza los anteojos y se los llevaba a la boca. Tenía una conexión con su hijo, que solo fue roto cuando la loca de Romilda lo matara. El era el único culpable. Después de escuchar a Umbridge y sus desquiciados planes, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a sufrir. Sea por la muerte de Nicky, o por la de… Umbridge lo conocía bien. Ella sabía que Ginny era un faro en la tormenta, aunque él mismo había apagado su luz. Él la había traicionado. Y sin ese faro, él estaba perdido. Si ella renunciaba a la misión… suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas al escuchar la gramilla crujir detrás de él. Seguramente la buena de Hermione se acercaba preocupada. Pobre amiga, había sufrido tanto. Todos ellas eran víctimas del destino. Uno cruel y despiadado que no les había dado respiro un solo minuto de su vida. A ninguno de ellos.

- Hemos decidido trabajar… – Harry cerró los ojos. Esa voz, como el canto de la sirena, lo debilitaba y lo invitaba a sentir… Ella tenía a veces momentos de calidez en la voz que lo incitaban a olvidar, a renunciar a sus decisiones, a claudicar, a caer rendido a sus pies. La había escuchado la noche anterior, cuando le suplicaba amarla... y había resultado el desastre más maravilloso que viviera, pero desastre al fin. Y aunque para ella haya sido un momento de sexo y compañía… para él había sido todo. Suspiró para serenar sus pensamientos, y espero a que ella se acercara. – Empezaremos cuando tú lo creas conveniente – Ginny esperó que él la mirara. Harry siguió mirando hacia el mar. Ella se arrebujó en su abrigo y decidió mirar hacia el horizonte. Desde la primera vez que estuvo allí, pensó que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Y cuando su casa estaba prácticamente terminada, y ella estaba contenta, se dio cuenta que aún faltaba algo para estar realmente bien allí… miró a Harry. En realidad faltaba alguien… ¿por qué negar lo que sentía? Lo amaba… a pesar de todo, y de lo pasado. A pesar de la traición y el dolor. Nunca pudo olvidarlo, y ninguno de los esbozos de hombres con los que estuvo, fueron capaces de hacerlo. Y ella ahora de pie frente a ese idílico paisaje, se dio cuenta que si Harry se decidiera y apostara a una vida juntos, ella sentiría al fin, que estando en esa casa tenía todo. Y seguramente sería feliz. Perdonaría todo, olvidaría el pasado, el dolor… y sería feliz para siempre. Pero las palabras de Harry aun reverberaban en su cabeza _"no tengo nada que ofrecer… ni quiero hacerlo." _El súbito movimiento de su acompañante la volvió a la realidad. No estaba bien vivir de ilusiones. Aunque, si ella se decidiera, y él aceptara…

- Está bien... – solo dijo y sin que ella pudiera decir nada, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

- Espera... – él se detuvo, pero aún le daba la espalda – quiero hablar contigo a solas. – Harry maldijo en voz alta, pero no dio un paso. Ginny se acercó lentamente. – no podemos pretender que no ha sucedido nada entre nosotros… - dijo y estuvo a punto de tocarle el brazo, pero la tensión de Harry era tan evidente, que desistió. - lo de anoche fue…

- No fue absolutamente nada… no para mí. - dijo secamente- solo fue un favor que te hice… como se lo habría hecho a cualquiera. – Ella se sonrojó. – en este caso, la cualquiera fuiste tú…

- Pero… - dijo con la voz casi quebrada - pero hicimos el…

- ¡No! – dijo dándose vuelta y mirándola con rabia. – No digas que hicimos el amor… no seas tan cínica. La reina de las putas, tu no haces el amor… tú follas, solo sexo, lo dijiste ¿Por qué ahora quieres hacer creer que lo nuestro fue algo más que sexo?

- Estuvimos juntos, no puedes decir que solo fue una ilusión mía… - dijo jadeante. Harry la miró y volvió a maldecir. El viento arremolinaba su pelo, alrededor de su cara, y el sol del atardecer le daba el aspecto de una valquiria, que venía a arrasar en su última batalla… a llevarse al reino de Odín a quien quiera que se le interpusiera en su camino. – Harry, no puedes negar lo que sucedió anoche… no puedes negar que sentiste… - Harry rió de la manera más cruel y se acercó a ella amenazadoramente.

- Disculpa… - y continuó riendo - ¿tú crees que yo sentí…? – más risas burlonas – ¿tú crees que anoche fue para mí algo especial? Despierta ilusa, solo fueron unos polvos… me diste lastima y te hice el favor…

- No te creo… - dijo tratando de que las lágrimas y la desilusión no se le notasen en el rostro. – yo sé que a pesar de todo, tu…

- ¡No te atrevas a decir nada que pueda arruinar esta tregua que acordamos, Weasley! - rugió.

- ¡No digo más que la verdad! – chilló – tú fuiste a mi casa, hace dos noches, en busca de…

- Una puta con la cual follar… Estaba ebrio, y pensaba, donde puedo encontrar una fulana que no le importe hacerlo con un borracho… y me acordé de ti y de la conversación que tuvimos en el elevador, esa mañana. Y me dije "Ahí tienes una puta fácil… si se acostó con Malfoy, no le hace asco a nada…" ya sabes el resto - dijo secamente. – y a la noche siguiente, tu decidiste ir a mi casa con el mismo propósito. Fuiste a sentirte viva, me dijiste, "consuélame", rogaste, y bueno… follamos, estuvo bien, pero no creas que luego de dos noches, vamos a decir " y vivieron felices para siempre."

- No te creo… - solo dijo.

- Vuelvo a decírtelo… - comenzó, pero ella interrumpió lo que pensó que sería otra catarata de insultos.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó – tu no… tu anoche dijiste… - farfulló. Él golpeó las manos furiosamente, cerca de su cara.

- Despierta… - rio – uno dice mil y una cosas con el solo propósito de tener sexo… – la miró asombrado – ¡Merlín, pensé que por el trabajo que haces en ese bar de putas, sabrías como son las reglas de juego!

- Estuvimos juntos dos noches… - dijo apagada – ¿acaso no significó nada para ti?

- ¿Qué quieres Ginny?

- Que me digas que…

- ¿Que te diga que te quiero? ¿qué te pida una oportunidad para demostrar lo mucho que quiero vivir mi vida junto a ti? ¿quieres que te ruegue por un futuro, juntos y felices por siempre? – rio – ni tú lo creerías… -dijo – tú siempre me reprochas que solo puedo traicionar… ¿Cómo es que cambiaste de opinión y ahora crees que te quiero a mi lado?

- Me lo dijeron tus manos, tu cuerpo… ¡Todo tu ser! – chilló – ¡y maldito seas, comprendo todo esto es solo una parodia la que estas montando solo porque no me quieres cerca de ti! Solo porque tienes miedo a decirme que tengo razón… tú me quieres… ¡asúmelo!

- No… - suspiró – no te hagas ilusiones, solo porque follamos dos noches seguidas. Solo terminarás lastimada tú, Weasley – la miró serio – la primera estaba tan ebrio y te creí Romilda – la mención de ese nombre la hizo sollozar. Harry sintió su alma partirse, pero siguió mostrándose duro e indolente – la segunda noche, creo que fuiste tú la que me buscaste… yo solo te hice un favor. – se acercó y la tomó de los brazos con fuerza – no tengo nada para darte… ni quiero hacerlo. Puedes ser una bonita distracción, algo que usar y luego tirar, pero nada más. – comenzó a caminar – te sugiero que por tu bien, olvides lo que pasó…

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! – gritó Ginny y sin que Harry se diera cuenta, le envió un hechizo que lo hizo volar algunos metros y caer con fuerza, cerca de un seto con espinos. Se acercó al seto y lo escupió – eres la peor basura que puede existir… maldigo el día que me di cuenta que te amaba – Harry cerró los ojos, tratando de no llorar. – ¡mírame, cabrón! – y con la varita le hizo un corte en la cara. Él se limpió la cara ensangrentada con el dorso de la mano y la miró – Desde hoy, no existes para mi… desde hoy te voy a poner en mi lista negra… desde hoy, comenzaré a matar el amor que alguna vez sentí por ti - se dio vuelta dando un paso y luego se detuvo, y sin mirar agregó – Esta es la última misión que hago con el escuadrón… después que resolvamos esto me largo… no quiero volver a verte en mi vida… cuando esta misión termine, estaré muerta para ti…

- ¿Y se puede saber a dónde rayos vas a ir? – sonrió – ¿al bar de putas donde meneas el culo? – dijo hiriente.

- No lo sé… - dijo sin mirarlo – lo único que sé, es que para tu entera satisfacción, no volverás a verme en tu puta vida… - lo miró – desde ahora y hasta que todo esto del giratiempos se resuelva, nuestra relación es laboral, apenas para que me des indicaciones, y escuches los resultados que mi accionar arroja. No me importas una mierda, y espero que lo que haga con mi vida personal, a ti no te importe una mierda.

- Creo que eso ya quedó claro – dijo parco – no me importas una mierda… ya no.

- Bien… - comenzó a alejarse – estaremos leyendo el cuaderno en la sala… luego te iras a tu casa… no te quiero contaminando la mía – apurando el paso, desapareció dentro de la casa. Harry comenzó a levantarse, pero una espina se hundió en la mano, y volvió a caer. Trató de quitarlas, pero no pudo. Respiró profundo y se arrepintió. A pesar del viento, aun persistía en el aire el perfume floral de Ginny. Se angustió al punto de casi sollozar cuando ella dijo que se marcharía. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella cerca, odiándolo, y haciéndolo rabiar por cada una de las cosas que dijera? Merlín, sin ella iba a morir…. Pero no podía decir nada. Pedirle que se quedara no estaba en discusión. Ella no tenía cabida en su vida, aunque quisiera. Ella quería una familia, hijos, y él no podía dárselo, aunque fuera lo que más deseara en la vida… un hijo con el amor de su vida. Él estaba casado, atado de por vida… encadenado a una asesina psicópata y nada podía hacer para revertir su situación. Decirle cuanto la amaba, era brindarle una fantasía que aunque hermosa, no dejaba de ser solo eso, una tonta fantasía adolescente, que nunca iba a hacerse realidad… Se levantó lentamente, y se dirigió hacia la casa, convencido que la vida sin ella se iba a hacer difícil... pero ya había sobrevivido más de siete años sin verla, podría sobrevivir toda la vida así…. Suspiró. Al menos eso es lo que esperaba.

··###

"_Como odio mi vida… hace tanto tiempo que estoy sufriendo la agonía de no ser nadie. Tengo que sobrevivir con lo poco que puede enviarme mi asqueroso y traidor hijo. Draco, mi gran sueño de verlo convertido en un excelente líder mortífago, solo es un patético esbozo de hombre, que vive para complacer a los muggles… me da asco tocar su mano cuando sé que toca a esos inmundos muggles, pero tengo que fingir, porque sin ese dinero, me moriría de hambre… Odio al mundo mágico. Odio soportar día a día las miradas de asco de personas que antes temblaban ante mi presencia. Se ríen de mí, se burlan de mi aspecto derrotado, de mi ruina social. Se regocijan con ver mi apellido por el lodo. Odio que no me respeten, odio tener que caminar con la cabeza gacha, fingiendo ser un arrepentido… ¿por qué debo arrepentirme de mis convicciones? Odio a los sangre sucia… odio a Harry Potter y algún día le haré pagar por cada una de las cosas que ese infeliz me quitó… el dinero y el poder, pero sobre todo la dignidad. Hoy una vez más, tengo que ponerme la máscara y fingir que soy un convertido… el maldito muchacho se apiadó de mi hace años y me salvó de la cárcel… sé que algún día voy a agradecerle la humillación… muy pronto seré yo el que lo vea derrotado… y haré la misma sonrisa de suficiencia que me hizo al responder por mi, y mi familia ante el Wizzengamot… pero yo no lo dejaré con vida… solo me sentiré satisfecho cuando vea al inmundo Harry Potter seis metros bajo tierra… ahora solo tengo que fingir… fingir que amo a mi esposa, cuando quisiera matarla… fingir … fingir… algún día me cansaré, y todo el mundo pagará por todo el daño que me han hecho. Lo juro ante la marca de mi amo… lo juro por El señor Tenebroso..." _

- El pobre viejo está completamente loco… - dijo Ron, mientras se acercaba a la chimenea, para avivar el fuego. – todas esas cosas, demasiado incoherentes.

- Lo único claro es que quiere matarte, Harry… - dijo Hermione.

- Y quién no... – susurró Ginny. Para su desgracia, Harry la escuchó. Pero no quiso problemas.

- Si, está desquiciado. – dijo ceñudo – maldigo haber hablado a su favor… si estuviera en Azkaban…

- Tarde o temprano algún desquiciado haría lo mismo… - dijo Ron – quedaron demasiados afuera. – Todos asintieron, en concordancia con sus palabras.

- Pero tan lucidas a la vez… – dijo Ginny pensativa – para él tienen coherencia… el cuaderno es su mente, su otro yo, ese que tiene que ocultar para no perder lo poco que le queda…

- Yo creo que es demasiado lo que ha obtenido – dijo Hermione- nada mas y nada menos que la libertad… se salvó de Azkaban y todos aquí sabemos que ese Malfoy es un asesino peligroso... mata y siente placer al hacerlo, no se arrepiente…

- Como todos los mortífagos – dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros – Voy por café.

- ¿No hay fechas que hagan saber desde que tiempo comenzó a escribir? - dijo Harry mirando hacia la cocina donde se hallaba Ginny. Luego volvió hacia Hermione. Esta negó – me pregunto si ese cuaderno nos dirá la fecha de cuando tienen planeado ir al pasado…

- Bueno, esa mujer dijo que iban a matar a Harry la noche de Halloween de 1981… - dijo Ron.

- Sabemos que en esa fecha que dices Ron, llegarán… - dijo Hermione – no sabemos cuando usarán el giratiempos.

- Ehh… Olvidé decirles que umbridge si mencionó una fecha, Ron… - dijo Harry restregándose los ojos detrás de las gafas

- ¿Y cuando carajos ibas a decírnoslo? – bufó su amigo. Harry aun tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba tan cansado – y bien, ¿vas a iluminarnos a todos o solo lo compartirás con tu almohada?

- La fecha es 15 de junio de 1981…

- ¿Por que esa fecha… qué significa…? - dijo Hermione animándolo a continuar, pero Harry la miró molesto.

- No tengo ni idea… - suspiró – la vieja de mierda dijo una fecha pero no donde atacarán… y si no tenemos el lugar exacto, podemos movernos de aquí para allá, desorientados y llegar tarde…

- y todo lo que hicimos se va a la mierda. – aseveró Ron. Él asintió.

- Él lo ha escrito… - dijo Ginny regresando de la cocina. Harry la miró esperando que le devolviera la mirada, pero ella solo dejó la bandeja en la mesa de café, y comenzó a servir el café en unas simpáticas tacitas, que chillaban y temblaban a medida que se iban llenando con el liquido caliente.

- Aun no hemos llegado a eso – dijo Hermione – ¿por qué lo supones, Ginny?

- Porque es un loco demente, pero ansioso de poder… él escribirá la fecha y el lugar donde su más preciado anhelo va a llevarse a cabo. – dijo Ginny ofreciéndoles café a todos. Harry la miró para agradecerle, pero ella ni siquiera lo miró. Solo le ofreció la taza mirando a Hermione. Harry sintió la desazón, pero la disimuló en un carraspeo. Y luego masculló una maldición cuando el platito que contenía la taza, le mordió la mano - solo que no tenemos tiempo que perder… - se sentó removiendo el café con la cucharilla – sería mejor que saltearas los pensamientos, hacia lo más importante – bufó - si sigo escuchando las maravillas de la familia Malfoy voy a vomitar… - Ron asintió.

- Es verdad… - dijo observando Hermione el cuaderno rápidamente – algunos pensamientos están claramente resaltados…

- Que idiota… escribe algo importante y lo subraya – dijo Ron - es como si nos diera el camino a seguir.

- Solo que tenemos que tener cuidado… - lo miraron los tres - a veces el camino más evidente no es el verdadero. – dijo Harry.

- Creo que está tan loco y tan confiado de que tiene todo bajo control, que no se dio el tiempo para poner trampas… - dijo Ginny - piensen como él. ¿quién diablos iba a fisgar el cuaderno de notas de un demente caído en desgracia? Su cuaderno es su álter ego.

- ¿Su que? – dijo Ron

- Su álter ego... la persona en la que tiene confianza… - dijo Hermione – en este caso la confianza recae sobre algo ficticio… el cuaderno… en él describe sus lamentos, sus mas profundos deseos… el cuaderno es su confesor… nadie iba a leerlo, por eso, es confiable. Solo Malfoy sabía de su existencia…

- Alter mierda o lo que sea… debemos averiguar, si el confesó cuando todos se tomarán de las manitas y se largarán del presente… - dijo Ron – porque de algo estoy seguro, si no los detenemos aquí y ahora, nos será imposible tomar un autobús que nos lleve décadas atrás…

- Brillante deducción hermanito… - dijo Ginny sonriendo por primera vez en la noche – si te esfuerzas, sale algo bueno de tu cabecita.

- Aquí hay algo… es cuando se contacta con Umbridge… - Hermione siguió leyendo en voz alta. Ninguno de los cuatro quería perderse una sola palabra. Hasta Ron estaba atento a la monótona voz de su compañera.

"… _Pero al fin, la imbécil de Umbridge, me dio el arma para que todo lo que perdí vuelva a mí. Esa maldita zorra, descubrió un extraordinario giratiempos, el único en su especie, capaz de traspasar la barrera del tiempo, no solo horas, sino años… décadas… Si, rio y acaricio la idea de que muy pronto mi sueño de volver a la riqueza y el poder será una realidad… solo tengo que esperar. Dolores, es buena… una hija de puta como ninguna, pero ella es un camaleón. Sabe esconderse y cambiar de colores según lo que le convenga. Sé que ella pronto me traerá las noticias que me harán sentir vivo una vez más." _

- Esto es una perdida de tiempo – dijo Ron – ya nos sabemos esa parte… debes buscar las ultimas anotaciones, es seguro que allí tendremos algo.

- Si Hermione… saltéate los divagues de Malfoy que me hacen bostezar… - dijo Ginny. Su amiga asintió.

"_el futuro, por fin es nuestro… no puedo aguantar la sonrisa que aparece en mi rostro cuando acaricio lo que por fin tengo en mis manos… después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto sufrimiento, de tanta humillación. El giratiempos es mío… solo tengo que reunir al equipo de nos acompañará en tal heroica tarea… Me pregunto si mi adorado Draco querrá unirse a mi cruzada…"_

- Ya sabemos que no… - dijo Harry.

"_Maldito mocoso hijo de puta… tan imbécil como su madre. Acaba de darle la espalda a mi más ambicioso proyecto. Acaba de negarse a compartir el poder y la gloria… no parece mi hijo…"_

- Si, y su padre salta de la felicidad… - dijo Ron, haciendo reír a Ginny y Hermione. Esta continuó bajando la mirada al cuaderno.

- ¡AQUÍ! – gritó y luego miró a todos sonriente - Lo encontré…

- Cuándo… - solo atinó a decir Harry.

- Oh no… - dijo angustiada – la fecha en que iban a viajar… fue exactamente… - los miró a todos con desazón – maldición, se fueron esta mañana.

- Mierda… - dijeron Ginny y Ron. Harry se levantó para mirar hacia la oscuridad reinante fuera. No había luna, y el silencio era tan grande en la estancia, que solo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, y a lo lejos, el mar castigando, furiosamente los acantilados.

- Viajarán a… - ella leyó una o dos veces para cerciorarse - llegarán un lugar que se encuentra en el Distrito de los Lagos, mas precisamente a la zona occidental del lago Glasmere… - miró a todos – ¿que puede haber allí que pueda interesarles?

- Solo debemos saber que van a hacer, el 15 de junio de 1981 cerca del lago Glasmere, en el distrito de los Lagos – dijo Ron.

- ¿Vacacionar tal vez?

- Si… - dijo Harry- y que suerte que yo tengo una casa de veraneo allí…

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Ginny.

- Que tengo una casa de veraneo… - dijo tratando de no saltar de alegría porque ella le dirigiera la palabra – bah, no es mía, pero en realidad, si lo es…

- Explícate… - dijo Hermione.

- La heredé de Sirius… - Fue al escuchar el nombre del padrino que Harry, que Ginny saltó de su butaca como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y corrió hacia un armario que se hallaba en un rincón. Lo abrió rápidamente y comenzó a buscar… Hermione curiosa se acercó.

- ¿Que es esto?

- Los archivos de la orden del fénix… Estaban en la casa de Grimmauld Place. Kinsley me los dio para que los arrojara a la basura, pero yo decidí quedármelos… - dijo ella repasando con los dedos recopilados por fecha, y lugar... - aquí hay una recopilación de cada una de las escondites que los integrantes de la orden, usaron en la primera guerra contra Voldemort - sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba – ¡eureka! – chilló al llegar al butacón y sentarse. Harry mas impaciente, le quitó el archivo y ella lo insultó. Harry apoyó el archivo sobre la mesa de café y comenzó a buscar… recorrió con la mirada cada una de las locaciones, del año 1981, hasta que dio con el mes que buscaban… y maldijo. Miró a sus compañeros.

- Mis padres… se escondieron allí, una vez… y esa fecha en especial fueron atacados por los mortífagos… logrando escapar.

- Claro – dijo Hermione – acuérdate de la profecía… "nacido de aquellos que se salvaron de Voldemort tres veces…"

- ¿Cuál es esta?

- La tercera... – dijo Ginny - luego decidieron hacer el encantamiento fidelius… - miró a Harry – bien, ya sabemos, donde, cuando y por que… pero llegamos tarde para frenar esta estupidez. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - Harry se quedó mirando los archivos. Tenía parte de la vida de sus padres escrito allí, palabras frías, vacías, carentes de conocimiento sobre como eran las personas de las cuales hablaban, meros datos, fechas, resultados… tenía tan poco.

- Harry... – dijo Hermione – que vamos a hacer…

- Déjame pensar… algo se nos ocurrirá.

- Si, claro... algo como buscar en los archivos de Dumbledore un cuaderno donde nos explique cómo hacer un puto giratiempos extraordinario… - Harry miró a su amigo sorprendido – yo no creo que exista tal cosa… si bien Dumbledore estaba tan chiflado, no creo que haya llegado al punto de buscar su "álter ego" en un puñetero cuaderno…

- Aun así… - dijo Harry, y luego se levantó, se puso el abrigo y cuando se disponía a salir, Ginny lo detuvo.

- Es tarde, ¿te vas a emborrachar para olvidar tu fracaso? – dijo hiriente.

- No, no voy a emborracharme… - dijo y chasqueó la lengua - increíblemente Ron me dio una idea…

- ¿Donde diablos vas a esta hora, Harry?

- Recordé algo que Dumbledore siempre decía, - sonrió – y hacia allá me dirijo.

- ¿Que recordaste? – dijo Hermione intrigada.

- Dumbledore siempre decía que… - miró a todos – _"Hogwarts siempre está para aquellos que lo necesitan."_

- Y vas a Hogwarts – dijo Ginny. Este asintió – ¿crees que allí hay un giratiempos que nos de la oportunidad de ir al…?

- No se que puedo encontrar allí, pero de seguro encontraré una palabra que me quite esta incertidumbre – dijo.

- ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana? – dijo Ron molesto pero también abrigándose como el resto de sus compañeros. Al parecer no iban a dormir esta noche.

- No Ron… - dijo molesto - lamentablemente para mi, no puedo quedarme aquí esperando qué hacer… cada minuto que pierda es una oportunidad menos que tengo de evitar la catástrofe. Tú afortunadamente, puedes quedarte y dormir tranquilo. Yo, en cambio no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver como desaparezco del mapa, porque unos lunáticos cumplieron su cometido…

- Si me lo dices así… - dijo acomodándose los guantes – yo te acompaño.

- Vamos todos – terció Ginny.

- ¿Y a quien le vas a preguntar, a los fantasmas, a la profesora Macgonnagal? – dijo Hermione intrigada.

- No. Al único que siempre me iluminó el camino para cada decisión que tomaba…

- El vodka… - dijo Ginny

- No… -la miró, y hasta tuvo ganas de sonreír por su humor, pero debía recordar que le había dicho todas esas mentiras, solo para alejarla. Debía mantenerse lejos, aunque en momentos como ese, solo tenía deseos de tomarla de la nuca y besarla como si no hubiera mañana - hablo el profesor Dumbledore… - los otros se miraron entre ellos como pensando que su jefe se había vuelto loco - en las puertas de la escuela en dos minutos – y desapareció.

- ¿Sabe que está muerto verdad? – dijo Ron y las chicas rieron.

- Vamos a Hogwarts… -dijo Hermione

- Y en Hogwarts, todo es posible, Ron… – movió su varita al tiempo que Hermione desaparecía – todo es posible – y dando un pequeño giro despareció.

##

El renovado castillo de Hogwarts, sede de la más famosa escuela de Magia y hechicería de toda Europa, se levantaba imponente cerca del lago. Harry siempre había sentido allí que estaba en casa. A pesar de la guerra acontecida años atrás, el castillo bajo la dirección de la Profesora MacGonnagal, había logrado recuperar casi por completo cada una de sus instalaciones… algunas torretas y almenas, estaban semiconstruidas, pero la profesora las había dejado de esa manera para que el todo aquel que pisara ese lugar, supiera la real dimensión de la gran batalla que se llevó a cabo en Hogwarts, cuyo resultado fuera la caída del mago mas cruel y oscuro hasta la actualidad.

Era increíble mirar a cada lugar del castillo y pensar que allí había acontecido una de las más cruentas batallas del mundo mágico. Cuando Harry saliera de hogwarts para nunca mas volver, el castillo apenas se tenía en pie. Todo estaba en el suelo, hecho escombros… sin contar con los cuerpos, el fuego, el horror… Ahora casi todas las instalaciones de Hogwarts habían sido reconstruidas, y desde el comedor se podía escuchar el particular bullicio de los alumnos a la hora de la cena.

Harry y los demás esperaron en el hall central que la profesora MacGonnagal estuviera dispuesta a recibirlos. Instantes después, Filch el celador, los dirigía por las escaleras y los pasillos, indicándoles que la directora los vería en su despacho. Harry comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. La última vez que había estado en el despacho de los directores, había recibido un cerrado aplauso de todos los cuadros, y unas palabras calidas del retrato de su más apreciado director.

Caminaron rápidamente sin emitir palabra alguna, hasta doblar en una esquina y pararse ante una gárgola relativamente fea… Filch les indicó la contraseña _"en quidditch nadie es mejor que Gryffindor."_ Ron rió por la ocurrencia y Hermione, dijo la contraseña. La gárgola como era de esperar revivió y se hizo a un lado, al igual que la pared detrás de esta se abrió. Allí, estaba la famosa escalera de caracol… todos subieron a la misma al tiempo que la pared volvía a cerrarse. Subieron dando vueltas, hasta llegar frente a una puerta de roble enorme que Harry conocía tan bien… No tuvo necesidad de golpear. Antes de apoyar la mano en la puerta, la voz severa de la profesora los invitaba a entrar. Tomó la aldaba de hierro en forma de grifo y abrió la puerta. Dejó pasar a sus acompañantes y cerró la puerta. Al darse vuelta, la alta figura de la antigua profesora de transformaciones, se elevaba detrás del escritorio. Harry miró a cada uno de los cuadros. Allí se encontraban todos los directores de Hogwarts desde su apertura más de mil años atrás. Claro que a Harry no le interesaban todos los directores, solamente buscaba a uno en particular. Y allí estaba, ocupando un lugar importante… la figura de su antiguo profesor, con el largo cabello blanco, su barba atada y sus anteojos de medialuna. Dormía plácidamente en su confortable sillón. A su lado… el ultimo director de Hogwarts muerto... Severus Snape lo miró fijamente y luego desapareció del marco, con su tan particular ondeo de capa, que a Harry le asemejaba aun murciélago en vuelo.

La profesora MacGonnagal los miraba intrigada. Cada uno de ellos la saludó efusivamente. Hermione parecía babear frente a su más grande mentora. La profesora les sonrió con ternura, y luego miró a Harry. A este le pareció que la profesora había envejecido más en estos últimos tiempos que en toda su vida. Le sonrió apenas. Ella les indicó que se sentaran. Las chicas lo hicieron, el resto se quedó de pie, detrás de las sillas destinadas para las visitas.

- Es increíble que volvamos a vernos de esta manera tan inusual… - dijo la profesora MacGonnagal, y sus palabras tenían un dejo de reproche. Hermione como siempre sucedía en frente de esa mujer, se sonrojó y pidió disculpas. Ginny la miró sonriente.

- Lamentamos profundamente haber irrumpido en Hogwarts de esta manera... – dijo serena – pero era imperante para nosotros hablar con usted respecto a ciertos acontecimientos que se han venido ocurriendo en los últimos días. – La profesora miró a Harry.

- Supe por Kinsley que Fudge ha muerto…

- Entre otros… - dijo serio- Un inefable, un antiguo alumno de Gryffindor, Umbridge… una muggle, y otra bruja seriamente dañada... – recitó – todos por la misma causa… con el mismo propósito.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Hogwarts en todo esto?

- Nada… - dijo Harry – y todo…

- ¿Qué sabe de las cosas que Dumbledore legara a Hogwarts? – dijo Ginny y la directora la miró interrogante.

- Bueno… - se sentó – el profesor Dumbledore tenía una inteligencia que me atrevo a decir nadie, a sabido superar…

- Profesora, lamentablemente y con el debido respeto, no tenemos tiempo de escuchar las proezas de Dumbledore – dijo Ron serio - estamos hablando de las cosas donadas por el profesor a la escuela… - la miró - aquellas que inventara.

- Bueno... – dijo seria – su inteligencia lo hacía de vez en cuando quebrar ciertas normas… - carraspeó – esos inventos solo le servían para su uso personal…

- No están avalados por el ministerio… - dijo Hermione – algunos no están patentados.

- Umbridge, llegó a Hogwarts, buscando algo especial… - dijo Harry.

- Cuando Dumbledore murió, el Ministerio confiscó su testamento y todas sus pertenencias… las retuvo durante un mes, las catalogó y todo aquello que le fuera importante, fue a parar al departamento de misterios. Lo demás, volvió a Hogwarts… y el resto, a sus respectivos beneficiarios. – Harry asintió.

- Umbridge vino a buscar un artefacto especial…

- El giratiempos… - dijo MacGonnagal – ella quería estudiar el mecanismo y desarmarlo, para ver si se trataba de un artefacto oscuro… - masculló y frunció la nariz con asco – esa idiota creyó que era tonta…

- Y usted que hizo… - preguntó Ginny.

- Le dije que no podía dárselo, sin una orden del ministerio… y luego lo doné para que el departamento de misterios lo custodiara… nadie puede sacar el artefacto sin permiso especial del ministro.

- Lo robaron- la profesora palideció – y lo usaron.

- Quien…

- Quince mortífagos viajaron a una época especial… con la misión de matarme, y que Voldemort tenga el éxito y una vida próspera. Y con su mayor enemigo muerto, realzarse en el poder… y todo lo que conocemos como historia va a cambiar…

- Merlín… - dijo con la boca seca. Tomó un poco de agua. – no puede ser…

- Necesitamos saber si hay notas que nos ayuden a fabricar un giratiempos o algo por el estilo… - dijo Hermione nerviosa.

- No , no las hay… - la extraña voz apareció de pronto y Ginny dio un respingo. Aun acostumbrada a escuchar que los cuadros hablaran era realmente increíble volver a escuchar la calida voz de Dumbledore que los miraba desde su cuadro con esa mirada bonachona… - Buenas noches muchachos.

- Profesor… - dijo Harry – lamentamos molestarlo pero...

- He escuchado cada palabra que se ha dicho Harry, y lamento que un objeto creado inocentemente, sea usado para una misión tan cruel.

- Profesor… necesitamos saber… - dijo acercándose – el giratiempos, ha sido usado esta mañana, y si no podemos impedir que eso suceda…

- La historia y todo lo acontecido desde el tiempo que esos mortífagos intervengan en el pasado será considerablemente cambiada...

- Sin olvidar que van a matar a Harry… para que voldemort nunca deja el poder… - dijo Ginny. El profesor Dumbledore le sonrió.

- Eso es verdad…

- Y sin Harry, no hay quien lo detenga… ellos saben de la profecía, no hay horcrux que lo salve, ni nadie que muera por él… - miró a Harry – Ellos tienen todos los datos para que su objetivo sea cumplido sin ningún problema…

- Eso es lamentable.

- Pero me imagino que Usted debe acordarse de cómo hacerlo – dijo Ron.

- Si, señor Weasley… yo recuerdo – sonrió – lamentablemente he cometido un error al conservar ese giratiempos. Debí destruirlo una vez que me di cuenta de la falla en él, pero lo dejé como un recordatorio de lo tonto que puede ser uno, aun teniendo la inteligencia que yo poseía. No puedo ser humilde en este sentido – Hermione sonrió.

- ¿Cual es la falla o el error? – preguntó.

- ¿En verdad señorita Granger no se da cuenta? - ella negó – recuérdenos cual es el propósito del giratiempos…

- Los giratiempos son objetos que sirven para retroceder en el tiempo por cortos espacios de tiempo, generalmente para salvar algún error y…

- Exacto… por cortos espacios de tiempo... – dijo Dumbledore aplaudiendo.

- Y el giratiempos que usted inventó sirve para largos periodos… días, meses, años, incluso décadas…

- Y ahí radica el error…

- No entiendo… -dijo Hermione.

- Estúpidos mortífagos… -dijo Ron sonriendo - estaban tan ciegos que no previeron ese error de calculo.

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Hermione molesta. Que ella no pudiera ver el error y ron si la cabreaba sobremanera.

- Malfoy y los estúpidos que lo siguen viajaron veintiséis años en el tiempo… antes de que Harry cumpla el año - ellos asintieron – independientemente del hecho que puedan o no llevar a cabo la idiotez que van a hacer… les queda algo por resolver…

- ¿Que…?

- Cómo van a regresar al futuro… - dijo sencillamente - el mecanismo del giratiempos, no permite volver al futuro. Realizas la tarea que vas a realizar pero tienes que vivir el tiempo que retrasaste para poder llegar al tiempo presente… del cual partiste.

- Excelente Señor Weasley – dijo aplaudiendo Dumbledore – si fuera usted alumno le daría cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor…

- O sea que aun si consiguiéramos otro giratiempos, fuéramos al pasado y consiguiéramos destruir sus planes, aun nos veríamos con el inconveniente de volver… - dijo Harry.

- Lamento que no hayan podido detenerlos antes de que usaran ese giratiempos… - dijo apagado- y lamento profundamente haber creado algo que a mí tiempo me pareció tan insignificante, pero ahora comiendo el fallo de mí proceder…

- No vale la pena lamentarse, señor – dijo Harry – ahora debo pensar de que forma puedo viajar al pasado para evitar que mis padres y yo seamos asesinados antes de que se escondan por el encantamiento fidelio...

- ¿Como dices Potter? – dijo la siseante voz de Snape, que al parecer no se había retirado del todo del despacho – Que Lily va a ser asesinada…

- Si, junto a mi padre… su esposo y su hijo – dijo despectivamente. Aun sabiendo lo que había hecho Severus Snape por ayudarlo, no podía perdonarle que haya vendido a sus padres. Si esa víbora, no hubiera abierto la boca, sus padres estarían vivos, a su lado. Y el no sería tan miserable. – Los mortífagos tienen pensado atacarlos en su escondite del Distrito de los Lagos...

- Por las barbas De Merlín… - dijo Dumbledore. – Sirius y Remus Lupin están con ellos. Se quedarían hasta el cumpleaños del bebé…

- Que vamos a hacer… - dijo Ginny – ¡no podemos dejar que ellos actúen! – dijo al punto de perder los nervios. – o vamos a sentarnos aquí lamentándonos por haber creado una mierda de objeto, que arruinará nuestras vidas y desaparecerá… desaparecerá a… - miró a Harry. Y luego A Dumbledore. – estamos en el mundo mágico… ¡algo debe haber, un portal, un hechizo…algo!

- Ahora que lo menciona… - dijo Dumbledore rascándose la barba – creo que…

- Por Favor – dijo suplicante – no podemos dejar que Harry muera… - Harry estuvo a punto de abrazarla, pero desistió con un tremendo dolor en el estomago. La odiaba cuando pensaba en él de esa manera.

- Bien... la información que voy a suministrarles, es imprescindible que no salga de estas paredes… si esta información cae en manos extrañas… ya sabemos que pueden intentar almas oscuras – ellos asintieron- Bien… hace cientos y miles de años, existían en la tierra unas criaturas mágicas extraordinarias, capaces de un poder mágico inimaginable…

- Las hadas… - dijo Hermione, y Dumbledore asintió y comenzó a relatarles una historia.

- "**Miles de años antes del nacimiento de Cristo, se estableció en Irlanda una raza llamada _Tuatha de Danaan_ que, con el paso del tiempo, se hizo conocida como la Raza Verdadera, o Raza de las Hadas. Una civilización avanzada de un mundo lejano, los _Tuatha de Danaan_ educaron a algunos de los humanos más prometedores que hallaron en las enseñanzas Druidas. Por un tiempo, hombres y hadas compartieron la Tierra en paz, pero fatalmente, una amarga separación nació entre ellos, y los _Tuatha de Danaan_ decidieron mudarse hacia otros sitios. La leyenda afirma que se dirigieron "bajo las colinas" en "montículos de hadas" o "túmulos". La verdad es que nunca dejaron nuestro mundo, pero mantienen su corte fantástica en lugares difíciles de encontrar para la humanidad. Después de que los _Tuatha de Danaan_ se marcharan, los Druidas humanos guerrearon entre sí, separándose en distintas órdenes. Trece de ellos recurrieron a las artes oscuras y –gracias a lo que los _Tuatha de Danaan_ les habían enseñado, casi destruyeron la Tierra. Los _Tuatha de Danaan_ emergieron de sus lugares secretos y detuvieron a los Druidas Oscuros antes de que lograran dañar la Tierra más allá de toda reparación. Despojaron a los Druidas de su poder, dispersándolos hacia los rincones más lejanos de la Tierra. Castigaron a los Trece que se había vuelto Oscuros lanzándolos a un lugar entre dimensiones, encarcelando sus almas inmortales en una prisión eterna."**

- Wow... que fascinante - dijo Ron. Y Dumbledore continuó con el relato.

- "**Los _Tuatha de Danaan_ eligieron entonces una ascendencia noble, unos druidas extraordinarios llamados Keltar, para usar el conocimiento sagrado y reconstruir y nutrir la tierra. Juntos, negociaron un Pacto: el tratado que controlaba la convivencia entre sus razas. Los Keltar hicieron muchos votos de compromiso con los _Tuatha de Danaan_; ante todo, que nunca usarían el poder de las piedras estáticas, que otorgaban al hombre que conociera las fórmulas sagradas la habilidad de moverse a través del espacio y el tiempo, para logros personales o fines políticos. Los _Tuatha de Danaan_ prometieron muchas cosas a cambio, ante todo, que nunca apagarían el alma de un mortal. Ambas razas, durante mucho tiempo, acataron los compromisos hechos ese día. Durante los siguientes milenios, los MacKeltar peregrinaron hacia Escocia y se establecieron en las Highlands, en el territorio ahora llamado Inverness. Aunque la mayor parte de su historia antigua, desde el tiempo de su colaboración con los _Tuatha de Danaan_, se perdió más tarde en las nieblas de su pasado distante y pasó al olvido, y aunque desde entonces no hubiera precedentes de que un Keltar hallara a un _Tuatha de Danaan_, nunca se desviaron del rumbo de su propósito jurado. Comprometidos para servir para el bien de la humanidad, ningún MacKeltar rompió jamás su juramento sagrado. En las pocas ocasiones que debieron abrir una portilla a otros tiempos dentro del círculo de piedras, fue por la más noble de las razones: para proteger a la Tierra de un gran peligro. Una leyenda antigua sostiene que si un MacKeltar rompe su juramento y usa las piedras para viajar a través del tiempo con propósitos personales, las innumerables almas de los Druidas más Oscuros, atrapados entre dimensiones, lo reclamarán y lo transformarán en el Druida más Oscuro y espantosamente poderoso que el género humano alguna vez haya conocido. A finales del siglo XV, nacieron los hermanos gemelos Drustan y Dageus MacKeltar. Como sus antepasados antes que ellos, protegieron la antigua tradición, nutrieron la tierra y guardaron el codiciado secreto de las piedras estáticas. Hombres honorables, sin corrupción, Dageus y Drustan honraron fielmente sus votos. Hasta una fatídica noche, en un momento de pena cegadora, en que Dageus MacKeltar violó el Pacto sagrado."**

- Y esa historia dice que… - dijo Harry – hay un puente blanco… un lugar en Escocia, que se puede usar para viajar al pasado… - dijo un tanto más animado. Estas nuevas noticias, le habían dado esperanzas… miró a sus compañeros que tenían la misma mirada animada.

- Cuando la tierra como se conoce está en peligro… acotó Dumbledore.

- Pero uno de los druidas MacKeltar, rompió el pacto… ¿que sucedió? – preguntó Hermione.

- Los druidas corrompidos fueron encerrados y sus espíritus encarcelados se apropiarían de aquel que rompiera el pacto y usara el puente blanco para uso personal. Dageus, lo usó para salvar a Drustan, y entonces los trece druidas oscuros fueron a parar al cuerpo de Dageus, y quisieron resurgir… obviamente esto no sucedió, pero viendo que "el puente blanco" era peligroso, La reina de las hadas decidió cerrarlo, para que no haya mas tentaciones…

- Eso y la mierda es lo mismo…-dijo Ron – no podemos ir al pasado… el puente está roto, y los macKeltar deben ser cenizas… bueno, vivían en el siglo XV…

- En realidad... – dijo Dumbledore- los gemelos viven en Escocia..

- No me digan que también son adictos al elixir de la piedra filosofal… - dijo Ron.

- No, me temo que no le dan al elixir señor Weasley. Son tan mortales como usted y como lo era yo… pero en sus viajes en el tiempo sucumbieron al más poderoso hechizo que jamás podrá existir…

- El amor… - dijo Ginny

- Así es señorita Weasley… - dijo sonriendo Dumbledore - conocieron mujeres de este siglo y decidieron vivir aquí, y abandonar la edad media…

- ¿Me está diciendo que estos druidas, defensores del pacto entre los mortales y las hadas viven? – Dumbledore asintió – y si nosotros le pedimos que nos ayuden…

- Oh, no… para poner en funcionamiento el puente blanco o las piedras de Ban Drochaid, deben recurrir a la reina de las hadas...

- Lógico – dijo Ginny – ¿y usted por casualidad sabe su número telefónico? – Dumbledore rio y Snape siseó una palabra malsonante.

- Lamentablemente no creo que ese aparato muggle pueda ayudarnos…

- Estamos en el mismo lugar desde donde partimos… - dijo Harry.

- Pero si se como pueden contactarse con ellas… y el lugar exacto donde pueden ir para concertar una entrevista con La Reina Aoibheal de las Hadas... – todos sonrieron al retrato. Y luego miraron a Harry, que solo asentía a la mirada profunda del profesor.

Al final Harry tenía razón, Hogwarts siempre estaba para aquellos que lo necesitaban.

* * *

Nota de la autora: la parte en negrita corresponde a un párrafo extraído de la novela "El Highlander oscuro" de Karen Mary Moning. Lo transcribí exacto para que el relato no quedara confuso. Como les aclaro, no es mío.

Bien, puede que la locación exacta de la casa donde se encuentran los padres de Harry no sea exacta… no conozco bien la zona, y no he tenido tiempo de ir a investigar… así que me valgo de cosas que leo. Las referencia geográficas pueden tener errores, lo digo para que no me escriban diciendo te equivocaste y bla, bla bla.

Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.

Ahora tengo facebook con mi nombre, si quieren encontrarme soy "Solo Anatripotter" y sigo en el twitter.

Los dejo.


	11. capitulo 10

**No, no cambien la fecha de su calendario… hoy no es el sábado que laguna vez les prometí que iba a actualizar este fic. Pero al menos he cumplido con parte de mi promesa!**

**Aquí está… se los dejo porque es tan largo que no se si vana tener tiempo de leerlo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 10**

Harry y el resto del grupo no hicieron más que mostrarse sorprendidos al saber que en el mismo corazón del ministerio, se encontraban las respuestas a todos los interrogantes que buscaran desde que supieran los malditos planes de los mortífagos.

Después de que el retrato del antiguo, y más importante para Harry, director de Hogwarts les indicara el lugar exacto donde contactarse con la reina de las hadas, ellos no perdieron ni un solo minuto. Tenían en claro que cada segundo que perdían era una posibilidad que le daban al enemigo para lograr sus planes. Harry no tenía seguro si lo que hablara con la reina de las hadas podría convencerla para abrir el portal. Y si lograba su cometido, aún faltaba resolver el problema de ir al pasado. Una vez que las piedras de Ban Drochaid fueran activadas, debían trasladarse a Inverness para allí lograr el salto hacia el pasado.

Harry miró a sus compañeros. A pesar de cualquier otra cosa que pudiera pasar entre ellos y que los alejara de sus antiguos ideales y de ellos mismos, Harry estaba tranquilo de que al menos en esa misión, podía contar con su ayuda. A pesar de que todos eran idóneos a la hora de realizar cada una de las tareas, necesitaba de cada uno de ellos por diversas razones. De Ron requería la confianza y la lealtad absoluta. Su amigo había estado en las buenas, pero también, y esto era lo que más le agradecía, en las malas. También era el único que soportaba sus estrepitosas caídas emocionales, que terminaban casi siempre en un bar, borracho y en una riña que para lo único que le servía era para sacar de su cuerpo las frustraciones. Y Ronald Weasley, siempre estaba a la par, dispuesto a pelar los puños para defenderlo. Aun cuando Harry nunca tuviera razón. Con Hermione tenía de su lado la lógica y la inteligencia. Ella siempre encontraba una solución ante cualquier eventualidad que los frenara. Era la voz de la razón, la voz que lo volvía a la tierra después de un momento de irracionalidad. Ella, su antes mejor amiga, su casi hermana, era su cable a tierra… aunque él nunca se lo reconociera. Y también estaba Ginny, la adrenalina en el estado más puro… su motor de arranque. Por ella se levantaba en las mañanas. Por ella aún vivía. Nadie sabía que después de aquellas dos inolvidables noches a su lado, él no podía respirar más el oxígeno sino venía acompañado con esa maldita fragancia floral, tan propia de ella, y que lastimosamente no podía quitarse de la memoria. Ojalá tuviera los cojones para realizarse un obliviate… Sería tan fácil y un alivio para su atormentada mente. Olvidarla significaba, no más dolor cuando la insultaba y la trataba como la mierda con el fin de alejarla. No más recuerdos de besos, caricias. No tener en su boca, el sabor de su piel, el aroma de su pelo; no escuchar como una desgarradora tortura, aquellos susurros de pasión con su suave voz… y más que nada olvidar el loco deseo de gritar palabras de amor, que debido a su vida, estaban obligadas a morir en su boca, reprimidas con un fuerte apretón de labios… tan fuerte que lo hacía sangrar… y no solo figurativamente.

Caminó con premura hacia el ascensor. Ron iba a su lado. Sonrió. Él siempre seguía sus pasos. El rostro de su amigo, estaba serio, expectante. Esperando que de un momento a otro alguien apareciera, sorprendiéndolo. Pero él estaba alerta ante posibles errores. Harry no era tonto. Sabía bien que, desde que se enteraran de la amenaza contra su vida, su amigo había asumido el rol de guardaespaldas. No lo dejaba solo nunca, ni siquiera cuando estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, y desesperado por ahogarse en alcohol. Su amigo fiel nunca lo abandonaría.

Unos pasos atrás, presurosa, lo seguía Hermione. Siempre tan alterada, desencajada. Sonrió al verla así, tan fuera de sí, un comportamiento tan propio de Hermione Granger. Cuando algo escapaba a la tan inteligente lógica que manejaba a diario, ella se ponía nerviosa, y a pesar de ser una experta en temas mágicos, aun había cosas en las que su mente se mantenía cerrada, incrédula… demasiado cientificismo en su vida. Algunas veces Harry tenía tantas ganas de sacudir su tan seguro mundo, y obligarla a sentir. Pobre Hermione… desde Krum, se había cerrado a todo lo que implicara emoción. Más que nada la que traía aparejada el sexo. Aquella que te hacía sudar, jadear y suspirar… la que te hiciera sentir como si explotaras dentro de una burbuja de completa satisfacción cuando llega el orgasmo… aquella emoción que él mismo sintiera por primera vez, hace unos días en brazos de…

Cerrando la extraña y despareja comitiva, con la cabeza gacha, y sin murmurar una sola palabra, caminaba Ginny. El sonido, amortiguado por la suela de goma, de sus borceguíes era lo único que delataba su presencia. Desde la salida de Hogwarts se había llamado al silencio, y se había dedicado a seguir la manada. Sin miradas, ni reproches, ni ningún comentario hiriente que los mantuviera en conflicto. Harry arqueó una ceja, al tiempo que su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, por la sensación de angustia que inundó su cuerpo… ¿Sería verdad que una vez que ellos cumplieran con esa misión, ella desaparecería? Suspiró. Mal que le pesare, entendía que la salida de Ginny Weasley del escuadrón sería un alivio para ambos. Para ella, porque dejaría de soportar demasiada presión y rabia, que a este paso, que la enfermaría; y para él, porque cada día que pasaba, y debido a los últimos acontecimientos que habían compartido, se le iba a hacer difícil estar cerca de ella y no caer en la tentación de saborear ese cuerpo una vez… y otra vez… y otra vez más. ¡Maldición! Pensó, estar tan cerca de ella y no poder disfrutar de su cuerpo sería como vivir el infierno. Si, mejor alejarse de ella. Mejor que ella se fuera.

Abrió con fuerzas las puertas del elevador, esperó a que cada uno de ellos subiera al habitáculo y sin decir nada, apretó el botón con el número nueve, y bajando la mirada, esperó a que el ascensor comenzara a traquetear. El viaje debe haber durado un parpadeo, pero él se perdió en sus pensamientos, buscando la forma de encarar a la reina de las hadas, pedirle que abriera el puto portal hacia aquella dimensión… y así salvar una vez más al mundo mágico… Cerró los ojos y se preguntó que perdería esta vez. Si se remitía a su experiencia, cada vez que algo amenazaba la paz del mundo en que vivía, él tenía que salir y salvarlo, y luego observar qué era lo que sacrificaba, y sufrir… y llorar en soledad por la pérdida… cuando tenía un año, habían muerto sus padres culpa de Voldemort… A los diecisiete, había perdido en manos de los mortífagos a muchas personas queridas… y debido a su sacrificio también había perdido al amor… ahora, otra vez tenía que comprometerse y no sabía que podía sacrificar esta vez… sonrió… porque él sabía que esta vez no iba a suceder… ya no tenía a nada, ni a nadie qué perder. Cuando levantó la mirada y volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta que el elevador estaba quieto y sus compañeros lo estaban observando extrañados, desde el pasillo del departamento de misterios. Resopló molesto y sin más, salió, dándole un empujón a Ron, y mirando con rabia a Hermione y a Ginny. Pero ellas no dijeron nada, y no se prendieron a las mofas que le hiciera su amigo. Llegaron a la gran puerta negra que soñara hace bastantes años y que más tarde se diera cuenta que no era producto del sueño sino de la maldita manipulación de un loco asesino. Sin esperar a sus compañeros, Harry abrió la puerta de golpe y aunque estaba preparado para lo que iba a encontrar, no dejó de tener una sensación de tristeza al ver la sala circular negra, y aquellas velas con fuego azul a cada lado de la docena de puertas diseminadas a lo largo de la curva pared. Suspiró y trató de serenar sus pensamientos y más que nada sus recuerdos. Estaba tan afectado por lo que sentía, que no se dio cuenta que al centro de la sala, se encontraba el mismísimo ministro de magia, y a su lado un extraño anciano que Harry no sabía cómo se podía mantener en pie. Tenía el cabello de color azul, y una extraña túnica de color violeta, y en sus pies, unos zapatos de color verde eléctrico. Harry se detuvo frente al ministro y luego miró a sus compañeros. Hermione era la única que le sonría al anciano y entonces Harry cayó en cuenta… Seguramente el extraño hombre debería ser un inefable.

Kinsley saludó a todos los presentes con un movimiento de cabeza. Los demás solo sonrieron. Harry aún tenía la mirada en el pequeño hombrecito y este, solo sonreía y jugaba con sus manos, mientras se balanceaba en sus pies.

- Harry, la verdad es que después de recibir tu patronus, con todo lo que has averiguado, estoy realmente sorprendido de que todo nos lleve a estar frente a estas puertas… - miró hacia la puerta – después de tanto tiempo… - suspiró. Y luego miró a los presentes – como ministro de magia, estoy en condiciones de…

- Kinsley – dijo Harry acomodándose los anteojos – no me malinterpretes y déjame decirte que un discurso aquí, sobra – miró a sus compañeros – tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para realizarlo… - resopló – entonces, debemos entrar en esa puerta que está completamente cerrada.

- La puerta misteriosa…

- Lo que sea… - dijo acercándose hacia la cantidad de puertas. Tocó las paredes y estas sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, comenzaron a moverse y a girar a su alrededor, para detenerse de golpe. Suspiró. – quiero abrir esa puerta - aseveró – necesito entrar en aquella habitación donde se encuentra…

- Por eso es que el señor William Butler, está aquí para ayudarnos Harry… - el pobre hombrecito miró a Harry con unos enormes ojos verdosos, tan parecidos a los de Dobby el elfo, que estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás de la impresión. Este sonrió y la sonrisa desdentada fue evidente.

- Señor Potter…

- Señor Butler... – le tendió la mano – le agradezco enormemente que se haya llegado hasta aquí y…

- Aquí trabajo, - dijo sonriente y luego miró a Hermione – Señorita Granger, un placer – ella sonrió – y los hermanitos Weasley…

- Señor Butler… - dijo Ron.

- Recuerdo cuando iba a tu casa y jugaba con tus hermanos gemelos… - Ginny hizo una sonido curioso con su boca, como ahogando un gemido – ah, y esta es la jovencita tan inquieta, que corría alrededor de la cocina de Molly… - Ella apenas hizo una sonrisa – Ginevra… la reina de Arthur…

- Señor Butler... – dijo con una voz apenas audible.

- Bien… según el ministro, aquí presente, el problema que nos atañe requiere de una rápida acción.

- Nuestra misión es altamente secreta, Señor Butler, por lo que no podemos explayarnos mucho en una explicación, solo baste decir que, requerimos de lo que hay en esta habitación… - suspiró – el profesor Dumbledore, nos dijo que lo que hay ahí, podría ayudarnos.

- Lo que hay allí, señor Potter, - dijo acercándose a la pared y tocando con su varita, la misma. De repente la pared volvió a girar y un segundo después una puerta estaba frente al viejecito. – contiene una fuerza muy poderosa… y de extrema peligrosidad cuando se hace un abuso de ello… es maravillosa y terrible a la vez… y solo unos pocos son los privilegiados de poder entrar. – miró a todos – baste decir que solo uno con la mente abierta y capaz de creer en cualquier cosa puede entrar allí. – miró a Hermione – esto está más allá de la inteligencia humana, y más fuerte que el poder de la naturaleza… de hecho…

- Entendemos Señor Butler… solo queremos entrar…

- Solo podrá entrar una sola persona… - dijo serio – lo que hay allí, no puede ser contaminado con la presencia de los humanos. – miró a Harry – si necesita lo que hay dentro… solo usted podrá entrar.

- No es justo, nosotros… - Ginny dio un paso y el viejecito la miró.

- Usted está cargada de una energía negativa, señorita Weasley, y no creo que el tener una mujer tan hermosa frente a ella, pueda gustarle a la Reina. – le contestó – Ella es muy hermosa, y no admite la competencia… - sonrió – la señorita Granger, a pesar de ser hermosa, y esa sería una razón, lo más importante es que lamentablemente aun no cree en mucho más de lo que puede ver y leer… - así que tampoco será de la comitiva. – sonrió – y lamento decir que el señor Weasley puede ser peligroso de otra manera… por algunas razones que no voy a mencionar…

- La reina… - Ron quiso indagar por qué él no podía entrar y ver a la Reina, pero el viejito lo interrumpió.

- Solo digamos que a la reina le gusta mucho interactuar con algunos humanos machos de vez en cuando… - sonrió con picardía – y todo el mundo conoce la reputación del Señor Weasley – Ron comenzó a ponerse rojo – temo que si la reina se encuentra con semejante personaje, esto dejaría el pedido en segundo plano, sin mencionar el terrible conflicto que la "interacción" entre la reina y un humano podría crear con el rey consorte…

- Y yo… - dijo Harry – ¿no soy un peligro para la integridad de la Reina? – dijo Harry – le recuerdo que soy hombre y puedo responder ante un cuerpo bonito, señor Butler – Ginny dio un paso dispuesta a romperle la cara, por atreverse a insinuar algún tipo de relación con la reina, pero luego desistió. Ella no tenía derecho a sentirse ofendida y mucho menos celosa. Harry le había dejado bien en claro, que no había ninguna oportunidad entre ellos.

- Eso es cierto, señor Potter. Pero los dos sabemos que usted está más allá del bien y del mal… - dijo el inefable – Aunque Usted se viera atraído por la belleza de la reina, no será estúpido para perder la oportunidad de resolver esta misión. Todos sabemos que ante algún peligro, usted solo se centra en lo que quiere... y no se detendrá ante ningún tipo de distracciones...

- Bien… - dijo y luego miró a sus compañeros – ya lo escucharon… voy a entrar solo.

- Es injusto – dijo Ginny – y si yo soy una resentida, tú eres el que ha inventado ese estado emocional…– miró al viejecito – ¿y solo porque la reina esa es una insegura con su aspecto, nosotros debemos ser relegadas?

- Ya le dije señorita Weasley… la Reina... – dijo algo incómodo el señor Butler.

- ¡Que vaya a un puto psicólogo si tiene complejos de inferioridad! – bramó - ¡Soy parte de esta misión y como tal, tengo derechos, y quiero entrar!

- Me importa una mierda, lo que tú quieras en esta vida, Weasley… no entras y punto. – dijo Harry.

- ¿por qué carajos tienes que ser tú y yo no?

- Porque yo soy el puñetero jefe, yo doy las órdenes, yo decido quien va y quien no… ¡y como yo decido, yo voy a hablar con la reina, y tu cierras el culo y te quedas aquí! – se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos – ¿te queda claro, o debo explicártelo de otra manera… a los golpes?

- Seguro que tu conseguirás lo que necesitamos… como no vas a hacerlo, si eres Harry Potter, la diplomacia representada… - dijo chasqueando la lengua.

- Cierra le pico Weasley… - y la miró, mostrándole los dedos pulgar e índice separados por una pequeña distancia - Estoy a esto, de mandarte a la mierda… - dijo separándose del grupo y acercándose al viejito. Este sin decir nada, movió la varita frente a la puerta y de inmediato se escuchó un chasquido… la puerta lentamente se abrió, Harry sin mirar atrás, entró. La sala, mientras la puerta de entrada permanecía abierta, estaba a oscuras. Nada podía vislumbrarse, aun si Harry tuviera anteojos especiales para ver en la oscuridad. Pero una vez que él diera el primer paso hacia la sala, la puerta mágicamente se cerró de golpe, y la habitación se inundó con una luz tan clara, que encegueció a Harry, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que taparse la vista y esperar a que sus ojos se adaptaran a tanta luminosidad. Una vez que pudo fijar la vista, se encontró con algo que nunca hubiera imaginado encontrar dentro del lúgubre ministerio. Era una especie de claro del bosque, iluminado por una cálida luz solar, que le daba a las copas de los árboles, distintas tonalidades de verde. Pájaros de vistosos colores, sobrevolaban entre el follaje, haciendo el ambiente demasiado romántico. _"oh si… con razón estás tan cabreada… a ti te encantaría estar aquí…"_ murmuró. Dio vueltas sobre sí mismo, observando sin perder detalle cada cosa, que había y de inmediato vio, cerca de un frondoso sauce, cerca de una cascada que se hallaba a la derecha de la habitación, un banco de mármol blanco, y frente a él, al costado del arroyo, un montículo de tierra, que refulgía, como una bolsa llena de monedas de oro olvidada sobre el verde césped. Harry rápidamente llegó hasta el montón de tierra – así que este es el famoso túmulo… – dijo para serenar la sensación de vértigo unido a una gran euforia que habían surgido dentro suyo, al encontrarlo. – qué se suponía que tenía que hacer… - murmuró y luego comenzó a dar una y otra vuelta alrededor del túmulo, hasta completar siete vueltas, y luego sacando una navajita, se cortó la mano para dar un sacrificio… - aparece ante mí, _Aoibheal_, Reina de las hadas, y concédeme un deseo… - susurró una y otra vez, con los ojos cerrados, deseando que la reina se apareciera y así pudieran viajar hacia el pasado lo más pronto posible. Merlín, los nervios lo consumían… si tan solo pudiera lograr frenar esta estupidez de los mortífagos… volvió a murmurar su pedido y fue cuando sintió en su piel un escalofrío seguido por una intensa ráfaga de calor…. Algo como un suave y cálido aliento que le bañara la cara. Harry abrió los ojos, y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. Una extraordinaria mujer… la más hermosa mujer que aluna vez haya podido existir se encontraba frente a él. Ella estaba de pie, sobre el túmulo y mirándolo con curiosidad. Tenía el cabello tan claro que parecían hilos de plata, y refulgían por los costados de una delgada figura, envuelta en una túnica blanca, semitransparente, que mostraba unos pechos inhiestos y las largas piernas de la mujer. Estaba descalza, y sobre la cabeza, llevaba una diadema colmada de diamantes, que por el brillo podría confundirse como parte de su cabello. Tenía una boca roja, brillosa y apetitosa; y unos enormes ojos colores turquesa, casi transparentes. Era tan hermosa que para cualquier mortal, podía suponer algún tipo de dolor al verla. Pero a pesar de que esa mujer era la belleza hecha ser, él estaba seguro que…

- Estoy verdaderamente molesta contigo… – dijo una cálida voz – ¿por qué? - él la miró sin entender. Ella sonrió - porque, aunque piensas que soy una mujer muy hermosa, nunca seré, a tus ojos, tan hermosa como la mujer que ocupa cada espacio de tu mente… y de tu corazón… - ella sonrió y Harry frunció el ceño. realmente no podría saber que él estaba pensando en… no ella no podía tener el don de… - ¡Claro que puedo escuchar tu mente! – rió – ella está tan enquistada dentro de ti, y está tan claramente en tus pensamientos, que puedo describirte hasta el pequeño lunar que tiene debajo de la barbilla… – Harry carraspeó, con un calor en las mejillas – y sé que tu deliras por ese lunar…

- Más allá de lo que puedas adivinar o conocer, o creer, no estoy aquí por ella.

- Parece humano, que no entiendes con quién estás hablando… - dijo perdiendo la cordialidad – te sugiero que cambies de actitud… en todo sentido – lo miró - no sabes todo lo que puedes perder con ese modo de ser frente a los que amas... Y te aseguro que, cuando no la tengas, vas a lamentarlo… - lo miró con ojos desafiantes. Como retándolo a que refutara sus palabras.

- Lo que quiero decir - carraspeó - es que no estoy para pedir por… - suspiró - No estoy aquí por mí...

- Es una lástima… no estaría de más, que desearas algo para tu vida Harry. – dijo la reina, y caminó frente a Harry para sentarse en el banco. – siempre has estado enfrentando fuerzas oscuras, y perdiendo todo lo que realmente has amado, por el bien del mundo mágico - Harry aspiró el aire y un aroma a rosas blancas, inundó el aire – deberías saber que vas a sufrir… la pena más grande que puedas sufrir…

- Por favor, Majestad – dijo algo serio. Ella lo miró.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, realmente Harry?

- Quiero…

- Ah… - dijo sonriente – tienes dos deseos en tu mente tan claros que no puedo dejar de sorprenderme… A pesar de tu abnegación hacia el mundo que conocemos, tu eres igual que todos los hombres, de la boca para afuera desean ser sacrificados soldados en pos del bien común… pero muy íntimamente tú deseas, volver a tener a tu hijo… y también a tu mujer… a la que amas.

- No… mi esposa… - dijo abatido. Era tan transparentes sus sentimientos que ella podía leerlos tan claramente.

- No, no me refiero a la mujer que tiene la mente perturbada… - dijo sonriendo – Hablo de la dulce pelirroja que está detrás de esa puerta… - rió y le pidió que se sentara a su lado. Él no aceptó y permaneció de pie – si solo puedo darte solo una cosa…. ¿A quién elegirías, a tu hijo o a la mujer que amas?

- A ninguno… - dijo serio – ya te dije que no estoy aquí para pedirte algo para mí. Solo quiero una sola cosa de ti… - ella asintió.

- Ban Drochaid… - dijo levantándose – cerré el puente blanco porque los hombres no entendieron el objetivo de las piedras… los hombres, tan egoístas y siempre pensando en su beneficio personal, usaron el puente para uso propio… nada que ver con el bien de la humanidad…

- Yo quiero que lo abra para una sola cosa…

- ¿Por qué tú eres diferente?

- No soy diferente... – la miró – tú has visto mi mente… tu sabes lo que más deseo… - dijo – pero también he perdido mucho durante esta vida, sacrificando todo lo que amaba por el bien común…

- Lo sé, tu leyenda no solo es conocida en el mundo de los humanos, Harry Potter…

- Si, y sabes que así como sacrifiqué y perdí casi todo lo que quería por la paz del mundo, quiero que el puente vuelva a activarse para atrapar a esos hijos de puta que quieren cambiar la historia tal como se conoce… eso no voy a tolerarlo. – dijo casi con los dientes apretados.

- Pides mucho, Harry Potter…

- Solo pido lo que creo justo, lo único que puede hacer que la locura de estos imbéciles, no se lleve a cabo… sería un desastre para todo lo que se conoce como mundo mágico que ellos logren su cometido.

- Eso es cierto… por eso decidí cerrar el puente, para evitar la codicia… como te dije los hombres…

- No puedo responder por los hombres a quienes ustedes confiaron el poder de las piedras…

- ¡No me hables en ese tono niño! - siseó la reina y por primera vez Harry sintió erizarse los pelos de la nuca… más allá de ser una criatura exquisitamente bella, la reina irradiaba un poder que ni siquiera el mago más poderoso del universo podría hacerle frente y vencer. Harry entendió que estaba en inferioridad de condiciones y bajó la cabeza.

- Mis disculpas Majestad… - dijo tratando de serenar la rabia que tenía por doblegarse ante esta mujer – Pero es la necesidad la que me lleva a ser tan vehemente con mis palabras… - la miró a los ojos. - Sé que los hombres a los que confiaste tus secretos te han defraudado… pero yo no soy… - suspiró - solo te pido por favor que reveas tu actitud… que me permitas ir al pasado y atrapar a esos… - la reina levantó la mano para interrumpir su discurso.

- Entiendo que los mortífagos son unos seres tan siniestros y tan ensimismados en su maldad, que cometen errores…

- Si lo sabías, por qué no hiciste nada para…

- Porque no está en mí interceder ante la conducta de los humanos… debido al "pacto", yo debía mantener mi palabra de no quitar jamás la vida a un humano... – lo miró – aun cuando fuera la clase de ser vil y cruel como ese Tom Riddle… no está en mis manos esa clase de justicia, Joven Harry… - sonrió – Respecto a ese vil artilugio, al que ustedes llaman giratiempos, le dije a Dumbledore, que crearlo podría significar un peligro de dimensiones insospechadas… - suspiró - Pero él, ávido de conocimiento y poder, no me hizo caso… y lamentablemente lo que predije se cumplió.

- Entonces, si usted sabe qué terribles consecuencias traerá el uso de ese giratiempos… Ayúdeme por favor – ella sonrió y se acercó a Harry. Levantó la mano y suavemente le acarició la mejilla. Harry sintió en todo su cuerpo el calor de esa caricia. Pero no era un calor libidinoso, lujurioso, sino más bien un calor que únicamente sintiera con su hijo o el que seguramente sentiría si su madre hubiera vivido y quisiera reconfortarlo. Una sensación que gracias a Voldemort nunca pudo experimentar.

- Pobre muchacho… - dijo_ Aoibheal_ – tan solo… tan triste… - miró hacia donde estaba la puerta – no deberías estar así… muerto en vida… si tu solo te decidieras, ella sería la clave para…

- No puedo darle nada…. – dijo abatido y apunto de llorar – por favor, no diga nada que pueda… me hiere saber que está tan cerca… y sin embargo…

- Lo se… pero aun así… - suspiró – deberías dejar que ella decida.

- No puedo hacerle eso… - se alejó hacia el arroyo, tratando de serenar sus sentimientos, y luego la miró – ¿vas a ayudarnos? – Ella sonrió.

- No darás tu brazo a torcer…

- No tengo tiempo para ocuparme de cosas personales, cuando todo lo que conozco como mundo, puede irse al diablo.

- Voy a ayudarte, Harry… - e hizo un movimiento con su mano y un halo de luz, salió de entre sus dedos, despareciendo por entre los árboles… - las piedras de Ban Drochaid han vuelto a la vida. Me comunicaré con los druidas encargados de vigilar el portal.

- Los Mackeltar…

- Veo que conoces la historia… - sonrió – Ellos te guiarán y te dirán como debes utilizar el puente… la joven de los cabellos castaños, sabe runas antiguas así que no será difícil calcular las fechas a las que deben viajar.

- Muchas gracias, Majestad…

- Una cosa más… - lo detuvo –Una vez que estén en el pasado, tú y tus amigos conocerán a sus yo, pero de la edad en que se encuentran en ese tiempo.

- ¿Y qué sucederá?

- Cuando Drustan Mackeltar, utilizó las piedras calculó mal la fecha donde debía aparecer, y volvió a un tiempo en donde su otro yo, estaba en la misma dimensión. La consecuencia fue que ellos se fusionaron… Tú te encontrarás con un bebé llamado Harry Potter… y cuando estén juntos, se fusionarán al punto que nadie puede saber, cuál de los dos va a sobrevivir… lo mismo va a sucederles a los demás.

- Solo conoceremos a mi yo pequeño… - dijo confundido – los demás no tienen nada que ver en esto, más que acompañarme y ayudarme en la misión. – ella lo miró sonriente.

- Créeme, Joven Harry, en algún momento de su misión, cada uno de ustedes se encontrará con su yo pasado… y si no tomamos precauciones, la misión será un completo desastre…

- Y qué podemos hacer, si eso es lo que sucederá… - la miró un tanto angustiado - es imposible que yo lleve a cabo mi misión, si el bebé sobrevive… cómo… - La reina puso la mano en la cabeza de Harry este tuvo la misma sensación que sintiera cuando Ojoloco Moody le hiciera un encanto desilusionador, como si alguien le hubiera roto un huevo crudo en la cabeza – Con esta protección que yo derramo sobre ti, tú y los tuyos serán capaces de permanecer frente a sus yo niños… sin que ninguno se pierda ante la presencia de los otros.

- Gracias…

- Recuerda, Harry… el pasado debe quedar como pasado… no está en mi manejar las voluntades humanas… solo espero que no cambies el curso de la historia…

- Y si llegara a suceder… - ella caminaba hacia el túmulo y al llegar al montículo de tierra, se dio vuelta y la mirada cálida se posó en los fríos ojos verdes…

- Oh sí, claro que sucederá… - dijo risueña - las emociones humanas están tan alejadas de mi entendimiento… esa locura de revivir a los que ya no están… - sonrió – tu eres el jefe de esta misión…. Todos responderán ante ti, y aceptarán lo que tú resuelvas cuando ese momento llegue. –Levantó la mano para decir le adiós.

- Pero qué debo hacer… cuando tenga que decidir… cuando ese momento llegue.

- Bueno, Harry, solo tú serás el encargado de saber elegir, entre lo que realmente quieres, o lo que en verdad debes hacer. – una luz cegadora, lo obligó a taparse los ojos…

- Y si no puedo elegir… _Aoibheal_, dime por favor, si no puedo elegir… si… - cuando supo que ya podría abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba hablando solo. La reina de las hadas había desaparecido casi tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Sin perder tiempo y sin dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras que le dijera la reina, Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

Cuando la puerta de la sala misteriosa se cerró, no se detuvo a saludar a los que estaban esperándolo afuera. Solo comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador. Ginny, Ron y Hermione, saludaron al ministro que con la boca abierta veía marchar a su mejor auror. Cuando llegaron al elevador, este bajó a mirada y suspiró.

- Harry – dijo Hermione – ¿qué ha pasado?

- La misión está bajo secretismo mágico… todo lo que hagamos quedará circunscrito a nuestro grupo. – los miró a todos – el primero que abra la boca, le doy una patada en el culo y sale de la misión.

- Realmente no deberías ser tan grafico – dijo Ginny – todos sabemos qué implica el secretismo mágico.

- Lo digo por si hay alguna idiota que no toma en cuenta mis órdenes… - Ginny iba a replicar, pero Ron, la interrumpió.

- Está bien, Harry – dijo Ron – tú mandas, ¿qué debemos hacer? – él asintió.

- Ron… necesito que busques las coordenadas de un sitio que te voy a decir y por favor trata de hacer un traslador como la gente. Actívalo para más o menos dentro de una hora y media.

- Okay… ¿alguna otra directiva?

- El traslador… que no esté registrado – lo miró y Ron asintió – Hermione, busca tu puto libro de runas… - miró a su amiga y sonrió – creo que vamos a necesitarlo… - Hermione asintió – quiero que todos ustedes tengan un equipaje ligero, con todos los elementos necesarios para pasar un tiempo fuera… no sé cuánto nos llevará cazar a esos hijos de puta.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? – dijo Ginny, pero Harry no le contestó.

- Me imagino que van a desdoblar sus fuerzas para atacar en pequeños grupos… el primer intento estoy seguro que lo harán al menos cinco mortífagos… los otros van de respaldo, porque mis padres eran buenos…

- Harry...

- Además ellos no saben que Remus y Sirius estás con mis padres, así que se les hará difícil.

- El traslador…

- Hable con la reina _Aoibheal_ y ante mi pedido, ha abierto el puente… – Ron chilló de alegría – debemos ir a Inverness, Escocia, para contactarnos con los guardianes de las piedras… - el elevador llegó y ellos subieron - quiero estar en el castillo Keltar a más tardar en dos horas, así que muevan sus putos culos, para buscar lo que necesiten… Ron lleva condones, por favor… no quiero que en un futuro presente, te encuentres con hijos de tu misma edad… - este rió – Los Mackeltar nos dirán como activar el puente al pasado… ella…

- ¿Harry, cómo es la reina? – dijo Ron curioso.

- Una rubia caliente compañero… altamente follable…- dijo sonriendo. Ron le dio un codazo, al tiempo que apretaban el botón hacia el atrio – si hubieras estado cerca, se te hubiera puesto dura la polla – Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

- Sabía que me perdía algo bueno… - dijo el pelirrojo con pesar. – a ti siempre te pasan las mejores cosas… - Harry lo miró y Ron se dio cuenta de la idiotez que acababa de decir – lo siento... yo…

- Está bien Ron… - dijo, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo, tratando de tranquilizarlo - La reina, al abrir el puente, nos dio las llaves para resolver esta misión, pero depende de nosotros hacer el trabajo bien…

- ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? – dijo al fin Ginny – a todos les has dado una misión ¿y yo que?

- Tú, puedes bailar la macarena… organiza tus bragas por color, ve a hacer tu jodida maleta, has lo que se te cante el culo… pero no me molestes – Ginny, cansada de la actitud que el maldito imbécil de su jefe tenía con ella, lo tomó por las solapas, y lo miró fijamente.

- Me da por las soberanas pelotas que te pongas en jefe patea culos conmigo, pero de una vez te voy diciendo, yo soy parte de esta misión… - lo miró a los ojos y Harry pudo ver la rabia contenida – ¡puede que sea la última que realice con la "elite del Fénix", pero una cosa te aseguro, no voy a ir de paseo!

- Ginny… – dijo Ron, pero ella no le hizo caso.

- ¡Dime que tengo que hacer! – Gritó.

- ¡Bien! – la miró, molesto – ¿quieres hacer algo útil? - ella asintió – entonces ve y prepara un botiquín con todas las malditas pociones, y cualquier cosa que pueda servirnos para alguna eventualidad que pueda surgir de los enfrentamientos… - dijo quitándose las manos de la pelirroja de su ropa – y la próxima vez que me hables así…

- Créeme... - dijo mirándolo con asco, al tiempo que las puertas del elevador se abrían – si todo sale bien y volvemos con vida, va a ser la última vez que cuestione tus ordenes – salió hecha un relámpago – y va a ser la última vez que me vas a dar una puta orden también…

- ¡Weasley! – gritó pero ella no se detuvo – no cuestiones mis órdenes, ¿me escuchaste? Si quieres ir a esta maldita misión, vas a estar bajo mis órdenes todo el tiempo, ¿entendiste? – ella levantó el dedo medio – ¡Aun estoy a tiempo de patearte el culo y dejarte aquí, idiota!

- Que te follen… - dijo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de una de las chimeneas de salida, desapareció.

- Que alguien le informe a esa cabeza hueca, que nos reunimos en su casa de la playa en una hora… - miró a los demás – no quiero errores, Ron, el traslador, Hermione, libros y cualquier cosa que pueda servirnos para movernos en el pasado. – ellos asintieron. – no quiero retrasos, chicos... en esto se nos va la carrera… y a mi… - dijo al tiempo que desapareció - a mí, salga como salga esta misión, indefectiblemente se me va la vida…

##

Harry inspiró el aire puro de las tierras altas de escocia, llenando sus pulmones de vida. Desde que saliera del ministerio una sensación de pesar, de temor ante la intuición de que algo en ese maldito viaje iba a terminar mal, lo habían asaltado y le habían oprimido el pecho. Miró a cada uno de sus compañeros, que con distintas expresiones, observaban el verde paisaje de Escocia. Cada uno tenía un rol fundamental en esa misión… y si alguno faltara... Suspiró. La ciudad de Inverness, se erigía allá abajo y a lo lejos, Habían llegado a la cima de la montaña cuyas coordenadas le diera a Ron. Miró a su amigo que asentía. Sabía que Harry estaba felicitándolo por su exactitud. Escocia tenía aproximadamente doscientas setenta y siete montañas, y a la que iban, tenía algo en particular. A su espalda, un imponente castillo de principios del siglo XIII, se erigía majestuoso, en la parte superior de la montaña. Un poco más abajo, dos castillos algo más pequeños, aproximadamente del mismo siglo, custodiaban, la imponente mole de piedras grisáceas. Y por detrás del castillo, las enormes puntas de unas piedras blancas que se erigían en la cresta de la montaña, parecían darles la bienvenida.

- Harry… - dijo Hermione – Esa piedras… - dijo apenas conteniendo el aliento.

- Ban Drochaid, Hermione… - la miró – hemos llegado. - Harry comenzó a caminar hacia esa parte del terreno, y casi llegando al enorme monumento, estaba el que al parecer, o al menos Harry imaginaba como uno de los druidas MacKeltar.

- Ginny, una vez que alcanzara la cima de la montaña, solo tuvo ojos para contemplar, según ella, el más espectacular ejemplar de hombre que alguna vez haya pisado la tierra. Suspiró. Uno de los famosos druidas MacKeltar, los esperaba en un espacio llano, dentro de los perímetros del que todos coincidían debía ser el famoso "puente blanco." El hombre de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años, tenía toda la sensación de ser un guerrero de la edad media. Alto, con una expresión de poder y de completo dominio de la situación. Merlín, si ponía en funcionamiento su rica imaginación, hasta podría imaginárselo con el tartán de los Mackeltar, su kilt, o típica falda escocesa, su sporran, y su espada, custodiando los dominios de su clan. Miró a Hermione, quien al parecer se había quedado sin aliento, pero Ginny no podía asegurar si era por la subida hacia la colina, o por el impresionante macho que los estaba esperando. Sonrió con picardía y cuando se detuvieron frente al Druida, la codeó sutilmente.

- Hermione… - susurró – creo que nos equivocamos de siglo... – Su amiga la miró interrogante – si hay especimenes de esta categoría en el siglo dieciseis, apúntame para el traslado… - El druida las miró y sonrió. Ginny se puso colorada. Al parecer el hombre, era capaz de escuchar el vuelo de una mosca a millas de distancia.

- Y de un mosquito también... – dijo sonriéndole. – pero descuida, no todos son como yo, allá, de donde provengo.

- Si, que tal… - dijo colorada. Él los miró detenidamente.

- Los viajeros de Ban Drochaid.

- Harry Potter – dijo presentándose, y estirando su mano. El Druida la tomó y lo miró atentamente

- He escuchado de ti… - sacudió su mano al tomarla – soy Drustan Mackeltar…

- El que durmió por siglos... – dijo Hermione – El asintió – Soy Hermione Granger, y desde que nos hablaron de ustedes… he estado investigando un poco.

- Si, mi hermano Dageus fue…

- ¿El que se mandó la cagada, y por eso cerraron el paso? - Drustan miró al pelirrojo que con una sonrisa, le daba la mano – Soy Ron Weasley y esta, es mi hermana Ginny… - Drustan sonrió.

- Si, perdona a mi hermano – ella sonrió - y solo voy a decir que lo único que compartimos es el apellido…

- Tu, serías considerada un bruja en mi siglo…

- Bueno, eso está bien, considerando que soy una bruja…

- Una bruja que causaría demasiados problemas, entre los hombres, con ese pelo y esa cara…

- Bien… - dijo Harry dando un paso y separándolos – como te habrá dicho la reina, tenemos los minutos contados…

- Tranquilo – dijo sonriente – soy casado…

- Oh, descuida, no soy celosa… - dijo Ginny y Drustan rió.

- Bien… - dijo divertido – Permítanme mostrarles Ban Drochaid o como nosotros lo conocemos "el puente Blanco" – todos miraron el monumento, un circulo de piedras, que contrariamente al nombre, eran negras. Harry contó trece piedras, alineadas alrededor de una gran losa, situada en medio del megalito.

- Es impresionante – dijo Hermione maravillada de que un monumento de siglos, se mantuviera como si hubiera sido construido hace unos minutos.

- ¿Que saben sobre Ban Drochaid? – indagó Drustan.

- Poco y nada – dijo Ron.

- Bien… - dijo Drustan, acercándose a una de las piedras y acariciándola con la mano - hace miles de años, los druidas se dieron cuenta que el hombre podía viajar en tres dimensiones: hacia delante y atrás, a un lado y al otro y de arriba abajo… Luego descubrieron el puente blanco, una cuarta dimensión.

- ¿Una cuarta dimensión? – dijo Ron.

- Si, las tres anteriores hablan del espacio. La cuarta dimensión, se refiere al tiempo. Podemos viajar a través del tiempo, ya sea al pasado, como al futuro…

- Wow… - dijo Ron, rascándose la cabeza.

- Si, Wow… - sonrió – al principio el puente solo se podía abrir cuatro veces al año: los dos equinoccios, y los dos solsticios, y ningún hombre común puede atravesarlo… o usarlo.- los miró a todos con una sonrisa de suficiencia - Sólo los Keltar tienen el poder y el derecho de utilizarlo.

- Sí, pero nosotros no somos Keltar… - dijo Ginny.

- La reina de los Tuatha de Danaan, o como ustedes la conocen, la reina de las hadas, es la única que tiene el poder de abrir o cerrar el puente a su antojo, y les ha permitido utilizar Ban Drochaid… - los miró a todos – solo por esta vez, y porque la misión que tienen que cumplir, es importante.

- ¿Cómo funciona el puente? - dijo Harry – no estamos cercanos a ninguna de las fechas que has mencionado.

- La reina_ Aoibheal_, ha permitido usar el puente en esta fecha particular… y en cuanto al funcionamiento… me fue informado que uno de ustedes sabe runas antiguas – Hermione levantó la mano colorada. – bien, puesto que para viajar por el tiempo, es necesario que el conocimiento de esa ciencia, sea exacta.

- Hermione es experta en runas... – dijo Ron – si hay algo escrito en runas, denle a Hermione el trabajo de traducirlas… que lo hace en un periquete.

- Que bien… cada piedra debe llevar una formula específica, y las últimas tres fórmulas son referidas al año, mes y día al que quieren llegar. Eso unido a un hechizo, hace que las piedras giren mágicamente y, no voy a mentirles, habrá demasiada turbulencia, y no es muy agradable para un estómago delicado…

- Bien, debemos ponernos en marcha… mientras más rápido lleguemos, más pronto podremos actuar. – los miró – he planificado llegar dos días antes de la fecha del ataque, para que tengamos tiempo de chequear el terreno y planificar una estrategia. – Miró a Hermione – ¿tienes en tu bolsito mágico la tienda que usamos, cuando fuimos a buscar los horcruxes? – esta asintió – Bien, como debemos ir hacia el lago de Grasmere – acamparemos en la costa opuesta a donde esté la cabaña. – miró a Drustan – estamos listos. Este asintió maravillado por la capacidad de mando que tenía ese muchacho. Y pensó que si hubiera nacido en su siglo, sería un extraordinario guerrero.

- ¿Hermione? – ella lo miró - He escrito las fórmulas para las piedras… - pronunció el druida - las últimas tres te ayudaré a escribirlas, y te enseñaré el hechizo que debes pronunciar. El propósito de darte las formulas es para que puedan volver sin ningún inconveniente a este mismo momento. – dijo Drustan, tomando del brazo a Hermione – los demás deben pararse encima de la losa, en medio del circulo – Todos le obedecieron – si pueden, traten de aferrar sus cosas, con hechizos o con su propia fuerza. El poder de las piedras y el paso del tiempo es parecido a un tornado. Succiona todo a su paso, y les parecerá que los zarandeará de un lado al otro, aun cuando no salgan de esa losa. – Todos tomaron sus varitas y mediante hechizos de fijaron sus cosas a sus cuerpos. Las varitas fueron escondidas bien debajo de sus ropas. Observaron como el druida y Hermione, escribían diversos jeroglíficos en cada una de las piedras. Cuando terminaron de anotar la última formula, Drustan acompañó a Hermione hacia el centro del megalito – La magia de Ban Drochaid, generalmente se activa por sí sola, cuando es la medianoche de algunas de las fechas que les mencioné, pero como esto es una ocasión especial, se activará a los diez segundos que la joven bruja diga el hechizo que acabo de enseñarle – El druida, salió del monumento y dio la vuelta - buena suerte viajeros del tiempo. Espero que puedan sortear con éxito todo lo que les espera…

- Drustan… - Dijo Harry – gracias por todo, y espero volver para tomarnos un trago y celebrar el éxito de nuestra misión…

- Te estaré esperando joven guerrero… - dijo sonriendo. Todos miraron a Hermione, que con los ojos cerrados comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras en un idioma, desconocido para ellos. El murmullo de su voz unido a la musicalidad de sus palabras, era como un bálsamo para los nervios. Después de repetir tres veces el hechizo, Hermione abrió los ojos.

- Debemos aferrarnos unos a otros, así, cuando lleguemos no tengamos que perder el tiempo en buscarnos…

- ¿Esto es parecido a un traslador, verdad?

- Algo así... – dijo Hermione – solo que puede ser más vertiginoso.

- No hay nada más vertiginoso que el viaje en traslador... – dijo Ron, pero sin chistar, abrazó a Hermione y a Ginny. Esto dejó a la pelirroja sin otra chance que abrazar a Harry. Este trató que la situación no fuera demasiado embarazosa, y trató de quitarle importancia al hecho de que por última vez, iba a tenerla en sus brazos… pero la forma en que la aferraba, le daba la pauta de que era un imbécil por pensar en eso. Ella trató de zafarse un par de veces, pero él no le dio oportunidad. Abatida, ella se rindió y se aferró al moreno.

- ¿Cuándo empieza, la fiesta? - dijo Ron, e inmediatamente comenzaron a sentir un extraño sonido, y sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a girar unos en brazos del otro y a oscilar de arriba abajo, a un lado y al otro, adelante y hacia atrás… y luego fue un movimiento que no tenía una exacta explicación, comenzaron a sentir que eran succionados por una especie de embudo y que sus cuerpos se derretían y se fusionaban entre ellos. Cada uno de ellos tuvo el temor de que en algún punto de ese viaje, se fusionaran en una masa de cuerpos, y que quedaran pegados de algún modo. Eso los tentó a separarse, pero un grito de Harry, los obligó a mantener sus posiciones. Las cosas que habían aferrado con magia, parecían no obedecer, y trataban de separarse de ellos, con tanta fuerza, que ellos creían que se les desgarraría la piel en el proceso… y de pronto un remolino de luz… y a girar más rápido, como si giraran a la velocidad del sonido… un fuerte estruendo… y luego nada. Silencio… Aun abrazados, ninguno quiso abrir los ojos, creyendo lo peor. - Maldito viaje de mierda... – la voz rasposa de Ron, los hizo abrir los ojos lentamente – juro por mi madre, que esta es la primera y última vez que uso ese puente de mierda… - Las chicas rieron tratando de descargar un poco de adrenalina. Harry miró a un lado y al otro. Estaban en el mismo lugar desde donde partieron… Pero no estaba el Keltar… Sonrió. Al parecer habían tenido éxito.

- Eso va a ser imposible hermano… - dijo Ginny soltándose de los brazos de su jefe – si tienes en cuenta que debemos volver de la misma manera...

- Me cago en todos los magos – dijo Ron, y luego se fue detrás de una de las piedras y comenzó a vomitar… - al rato volvió, algo pálido, y limpiándose la boca con la manga de su chaqueta - no me sentía así, desde nuestra primera borrachera, Harry – este sonrió y tragó saliva, deseando que las náuseas desaparecieran. - Estas hadas sí que saben hacer de un viaje, una experiencia única… - dijo Ron, y volvieron a reír – ¿alguien tiene algo de agua? – Hermione, le ofreció una botella de agua mineral.

- ¿Estás mejor? – ella le preguntó. Este la miró y asintió – fue una experiencia extraordinaria… es increíble lo que las runas pueden hacer en un sitio tan mágico como este…

- Si Hermione, todo bonito, pero aún tenemos que trasladarnos hacia Grasmere… - dijo Harry.

- Bueno, podemos aparecernos en… - sugirío Ginny, pero Harry la interrumpió.

- El lago, es una zona turística. Así que debemos aparecer en un sitio donde no caigamos sobre algún incauto muggle… - Hermione, buscó en su bolsito, un mapa y lo extendió en el suelo.

- Hay una zona de mucha vegetación, mira aquí… es parte del parque nacional, del cual también forma parte el lago Grasmere – los miró – opino que debemos aparecer aquí, y armar la tienda… - miró su reloj – podemos comer y luego hacer alguna investigación.

- Bien... – dijo Harry – en el lado este de esa zona, hay una especie de mirador… frente a donde acamparemos, está la cabaña… y desde allí podemos hacer algún tipo de vigilancia.

- ¿Qué pasa si los mortífagos piensan lo mismo y nos los encontramos en el bosque? – dijo Ginny – por más que sean unos ineptos, nosotros somos cuatro… - miró a Harry – no podremos batirnos a duelo… Ellos son quince…

- Apenas lleguemos, tendremos que hacer diferentes sortilegios y hechizos para proteger nuestra zona… - Los miró – yo no me preocuparía, porque hemos llegado antes que ellos… tendremos el terreno cubierto, para cuando a ellos se les ocurra aparecer… si descubrimos a alguien, no lo toquen, debemos saber exactamente como van a atacar… y también debemos recuperar ese maldito giratiempos - se levantó y tomó sus cosas – por lo pronto, aparecemos en las coordenadas elegidas por Hermione y vamos a comer…

- ¿Ah, sí y dime, quién cocinará? – dijo Ron

- Simple, Weasley… - dijo Harry mirando a Ginny – tu cocinas... – todos los demás sonrieron, y ella bufó.

- ¿Por qué yo? – dijo tomando sus cosas con rabia y moviendo su varita, de la que salieron chispas rojas.

- Porque dijiste que no venías a pasear… - dijo y a Ginny le pareció escuchar un tono algo divertido en su voz – Además, si le pido a Hermione que lo haga, va a envenenarnos – Su amiga chasqueó la lengua, y Ron comenzó a reír burlonamente - y como lo más importante, es que estemos bien para esta misión – la miró - como yo soy el jefe, tengo la autoridad para decidir que tú cocines…

- ¿Así que lo decides porque eres el jefe? – dijo molesta - ¿Sabes dónde puedes meterte tu don de mando?

- Si, en el mismo lugar donde me guardo todos tus insultos… - y sin decir más desapareció.

- Maldito hijo de puta… - murmuró Ginny, y su hermano rió – si, ríete imbecil! Así que yo voy a cocinar... ¡tu te vas a meter en el puñetero lago y me vas a traer algo para tirar a la sartén, sino vamos a embotarnos de snacks toda la noche!

- ¡No es justo! – dijo Ron

- La vida no es justa hermano… - sonrió y levantó la varita – ya es hora que lo vayas sabiendo - y desapareció. Ron miró a Hermione, que aun miraba las piedras con una mirada de soñadora.

- Y tu deja de pensar en ese druida… - dijo gruñéndole – ya te dijo que es casado…

- Si, pero eso no quita que pueda fantasear… - y desapareció.

- ¡Fantasear mi trasero! – grito, pero nadie podía escucharlo. Molesto pero más aun celoso, movió la varita, recordando las tres putas D de la aparición: destino, decisión, desenvoltura… y con un pequeño plop, no quedó rastros en Ban Drochaid, de la elite del fénix.

El humo del cigarrillo era lo único por lo que se podía vislumbrar que entre el follaje, había un hombre. Más allá de que se encontraran en vísperas del verano, el frío se hacía notar y calaba los huesos, si se unía a la helada brisa que provenía del lago. Pero a Harry sufrir el frío no le importaba… No podía quitar sus ojos de los prismáticos. Allí cruzando el lago, se encontraba la vida que nunca tuvo. En esa acogedora cabaña, se encontraba la familia que nunca tuvo, allí, había un niño pequeñito, inocente, amado y protegido por sus padres… mimado por su madre, el orgullo de su padre… e ignorante del futuro que en unos meses le iba a quitar toda la seguridad que ahora tenía. Caló el cigarrillo duro, al punto de chuparse las mejillas… _"allí está el que no fui… alguien feliz…" _pensó irónico. Más allá de que la misión era importante, lo que más anhelaba era conocer a su madre, escuchar su voz, ver su sonrisa… tocarla, sentir su aroma… ¿tendría un perfume personal, propio de ella?, ¿su pelo brillaría de una manera especial cuando le da la luz? ¿Se enojaría mucho y gritaría a su padre, cuando este cayera de sorpresa con sus amigos? y su padre… ¿habría jugado con él como en aquel recuerdo que le hiciera ver Voldemort, al momento de su muerte? ¿Si hubiera tenido tiempo, le habría enseñado a jugar Quidditch, así como le enseñara a volar en la escoba, cuando cumpliera un año? ¿Le hubiera enseñado cómo manejarse con las chicas, cómo seducir? ¿Habría pedido a su padrino Sirius, en secreto, y sin que su madre se enterara, que lo llevara de putas, para debutar? ¿Habría estado orgulloso de todo lo que él hiciera en la escuela? ¿Hubiera tenido hermanos? Merlín, todos estos interrogantes suponían el deseo de cambiar toda la mierda que había vivido… pero la reina de las hadas le había dicho que no podía cambiar el pasado… debía dejarlo tal cual como lo conocía, como era… pero diablos, la tentación era tan fuerte…

- Me rompiste las pelotas para que cocinara y no te has acercado ni siquiera a olfatear la sartén…

- Déjame en paz Weasley… - dijo sin quitar los ojos de la cabaña – hace demasiado frío para que me estés reventando la paciencia…

- Lo siento jefe… - dijo acercándose y colocándose a su lado – no voy a desperdiciar la comida… - él dejó los prismáticos y la miró – o te la comes tu, o se atiborra Ron… y créeme, ya se ha comido las tres cuartas partes de lo que he cocinado. – él bufó y le quitó el plato de metal. Tomó una porción y se la metió a la boca... tuvo que darle crédito a esa irritante mujer, que con su actitud podía reventarte el hígado, pero cocinando… tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de placer al sentir el sabor de la carne sazonada tal como a él le gustaba, ni muy picante, ni muy sosa… con una pizca de sal, acompañada con verduras salteadas… ambrosia pura. La miró – deberías dejar la profesión de auror y ponerte un restaurante.

- Una opción que tendré en cuenta cuando me vaya a la mierda…

- ¿Donde quedó eso de _"no voy a volver a dirigirte la palabra, Potter…?"_ – dijo él con la boca llena, ella chasqueó la lengua – ¿tienes algo para bajar esto? – Ella le tendió una taza, y de un termo vertió un líquido oscuro pero con un aroma demasiado tentador.

- Es café... – Harry le dio un trago y suspiró – iba a decirte que lo hizo Hermione, pero…

- Hermione no haría un café así en su puta vida…

- Están peleando... –dijo riendo. Él la miró sin entender – Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

- Bueno… Ron se dio cuenta de cómo miraba Hermione a "El druida…"

- Y no fue la única… – dijo mordaz.

- Bueno… - dijo sentándose en una enorme piedra, cerca de la orilla –No todos los días ves un espécimen de otro siglo, en ese estado, frente a ti… ¡y tampoco puedes negar que ese tipo estaba para partirlo como un queso! Saborearlo lentamente... y tragarse cada uno de sus…

- Te entendí… - dijo molesto.

- Bueno… - suspiró abatida - si no fuera casado…

- Ah,- dijo burlón – tu absurda regla…

- ¿Por qué absurda? – dijo serena…

- Te acostaste conmigo...

- Bueno, según tus palabras, fue un mero intercambio de favores… - lo miró – no he cambiado de actitud respecto a no enredarme con hombres casados.

- Sí, claro… - murmuró escéptico.

- ¡Si, claro! – dijo ella enérgica – a menos que tu cambies de actitud…

- Ni lo sueñes… - ella chasqueó la lengua. – puedes irte…

- Escucha, me quedo porque se me canta la regalada gana… no estoy aquí para hacerte compañía... además… - ella lo miró.

- ¿Qué?

- Aún hay cosas que no hemos decidido… - dijo dubitativa – la manera en que vamos a interactuar con ellos... – dijo mirando a la cabaña.

- Habla claro, Weasley.

- Pues, tu sabes… qué les diremos, cómo nos vamos a presentar… cosas así…

- Mierda… nunca pensé que iba a decir esto, pero tienes razón... - dijo terminando el café, y dirigiéndose hacia la tienda. Ginny se quedó quieta, mirándolo sin saber que iba a decidir Harry – ¿por qué carajos no me estás siguiendo? – dijo dándose la vuelta mirándola con las cejas juntas.

- ¡Porque no me dices que te siga… duh! – dijo ella dando un salto y caminando hacia la tienda también. – hay cosas que ni con legeremancia podría adivinar…

- ¿Ah si?

- Si, cosas como, por ejemplo, qué carajos se te cruza por el cerebro en este mismo momento…

- No te gustaría saber que se me cruza por la mente, - la miró - en este preciso momento…

- ¿Te me estás insinuando? – dijo ella coqueta. El sonrió.

- Sigue soñando… - llegaron a la tienda y escucharon, los gritos de Hermione. Harry arqueó una ceja y entró para encontrar a Ron, con los brazos cruzados, y a una furiosa Hermione…

- ¡No voy a deponer mi actitud! – chilló – ¡si se me da la gana, me follaré a media Escocia, y tu no tienes derecho a decirme nada!

- Ah, ¿y desde cuando tu estás en actitud antifrígida?

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Ron! – gritó – no tienes ni voz ni voto en mi vida…

- ¿estás insinuando que me quiero meter en tu vida? – rió – ¡Primero, tendrías que tener una para que yo opinara de ella! – gritó. Y Hermione estuvo a punto de llorar.

- ¡Entonces, no te interesa mi no-vida! ¿por que no te molestas en arreglar la tuya? ¡Merlín sabe cómo no se te cae la polla de tanto follarte a putas!

- ¡Porque para eso existe el condón! – dijo él orgulloso.

- ¡Menos mal que a algún promiscuo como tu, se le ocurrió inventar semejante artículo, porque sino, los hombres serían una especie en extinción, debido a las enfermedades venéreas!

- Escuchen ustedes dos... – dijo Harry

- ¡No te metas en esto Harry! – dijeron ambos furiosos. Harry arqueó más la ceja y Ginny comenzó a reír.

- Vamos… usa tu voz de mando… - susurró a su lado, y él quiso ahorcarla… y después besarla.

- Vete a la mierda Weasley… - ella sonriendo, le tocó el brazo.

- Ups… ya llegué.

- ¿Te crees listilla? – dijo serio. Luego miró a Ron y Hermione indistintamente – ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! ¡Me importa una mierda quien empezó, pero si tantas ganas se tienen, vayan a echarse un polvo o mastúrbense… o lo que sea, pero si arruinan la misión por los gritos que están pegando, les voy a dar tantas patadas en el culo, que no los reconocerán ni sus padres!

- Uy, que boquita… - dijo Ginny, y luego miró a los otros dos compañeros, que azorados y con la boca abierta, se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. – y ustedes, deberían hacer un curso para manejar la abstinencia sexual…

- Y tu, podrías hacer un curso para se menos puta… - dijo Ron

- Para ahí, compañero… - dijo Harry – Estamos perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo por una estupidez tras otra, y la verdad que estoy cansado… hace mas de cuarenta y ocho horas que no duermo… ni mucho menos descansar, y la verdad tengo bastante saturado el cerebro… démonos una tregua, por favor.

- Anoten esto en sus agendas… - dijo Ginny - nuestro benemérito jefe, pidiendo por favor…

- Sin sarcasmos, Weasley… - suspiró – ¿pueden dejar de discutir al menos unos minutos? – todos asintieron – bien, como su compañera aquí presente – Ginny levantó la mano – sí, tu, rompe pelotas…

- ¿Ey, y la tregua?

- En mi culo…

- Pues... – sonrió – linda tregua… - Harry estuvo a punto de reír, pero si le daba esa ventaja, no iba a poder con la petulancia de esa mujer. – lo cierto es que le pregunté a nuestro jefecito qué haríamos cuando nos presentemos ante… bueno, ante los demás…

- Pues llegamos y decimos, _"ey somos del futuro… y venimos a salvar sus culos"_ – dijo Ron- ¿qué otra cosa podemos decir?

- Oh, como siempre la inteligencia de Ronald Weasley aparece, para salvarnos el día... - dijo Hermione sarcastica, y él bufó.

- Está el hecho de que nosotros sabemos lo que pasó en sus vidas, y ellos querrán saber… - dijo Ginny y los miró a todos – ¿qué haremos si eso sucede? – Harry se acomodó los anteojos.

- Bueno… - Harry carraspeó – yo estaba pensando que deberíamos decir algo... no todo, pero al menos lago para que no estén en ascuas… mas que nada lo que atañe a la misión.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar cuando nos pregunten por…? - ella se puso roja – bueno, ellos murieron… ¿debemos avisarles?

- Por más que quisiera, no debemos alterar el curso de la historia tal como la conocemos… - dijo Harry – si tenemos que decir algo de lo que sucederá, bueno, lo hacemos… pero no es cuestión de andar contando la vida y obra de cada uno…

- Okay, información filtrada… - dijo Hermione. Y luego se levantó – te sugiero Harry que te vayas a acostar, y trates de dormir un poco. Yo haré los hechizos protectores, y colocaré los encantamientos de alarma, por si hay alguna aparición en los alrededores… mañana nos levantamos temprano.

- Ustedes dos – dijo señalando a Hermione y Ginny – serán las encargadas de facilitar nuestra entrada a la cabaña…

- ¿No es excitante? – dijo Ginny, y riéndose luego lo miró – tendré la oportunidad de verte en pañales… y volver a ver a Sirius…

- Un Sirius joven, de veintiún años... – dijo Hermione, sonriendo y Ginny chilló emocionada.

- ¡Si, y tal cual nos contara Remus, era todo un don Juan! – rieron – ¿le irán las relaciones con mujeres mayores?

- ¡Pues yo creo que Sirius no le hacía asco a nada! – y rieron a carcajadas.

- ¡Déjense de pelotudeces ustedes dos, y vayan a darse un baño de agua fría en el lago! – dijo Ron – nada de distracciones, ¿escucharon?

- Escucha una cosa… ya tenemos un jefe rompe pelotas, no te conviertas en otro.

- ¿Otro jefe?

- No, otro rompe pelotas… - rieron – a ti no te haremos el mas mínimo caso…

- ¿Claro y a Harry si?

- Oh, no lo hagas ilusionar… - dijo Ginny – a Harry tampoco le hacemos caso. – mas risas

- ¡Harry… míralas!

- Me cago en todos los magos – dijo suspirando, e imitando a Ron - Me voy a dormir… Weasley, Hermione…

- ¿Por qué me llamas por el apellido y a ella por su nombre?

- Porque ella no me cabrea tanto como tu… - dijo suspirando.

- Claro, pero…

- Sin peros, Weasley… me voy a dormir porque mi cerebro si escucha uno de tus chillidos una vez más, voy a cometer un Weasleycidio…

- Sueña con los angelitos… - él desapareció, en una de las habitaciones de la tienda, y los demás se quedaron de pie…

- Dame una taza mas de ese rico café, enana…

- Ve y sírvete tu mismo…

- ¿Por favor? – dijo haciendo un pucherito…. Ella rio.

- Ahora entiendo por que te follan las mujeres… - él arqueó una ceja – les haces esa cara de infeliz patético y les das tanta lastima... – Hermione rió – que solo por eso te hacen el favor.

- No, lo hacen porque les pago... – dijo tomando un sorbo. – Ay Ginny, cada día lo haces mejor…

- Tiene Whisky y canela… es mi receta especial, relaja los músculos y los ayuda a dormir, sin soñar… – miró hacia el lugar donde estaba Harry – ¿que vamos a hacer cuando ellos nos pregunten?

- Ya escuchaste a Harry…

- Hermione, tres merodeadores, son parte de las personas que vamos a conocer… descubrieron el secreto del profesor Lupin, se hicieron animagos… son curiosos por naturaleza – bajó la voz – y está el hecho que su hijo se les presentará hecho un montón de mierda… ¿crees que ellos solo se contentarán con la información que les demos a cuentagotas?

- No lo se… -dijo Hermione.

- Yo opino, que lo que no daña, nos endurece… - dijo Ron.

- No creo en eso de no tocar el pasado… - dijo Ginny y su hermano la abrazó. Él sabía que Ginny estaba pensando en su hermano Fred. – quizás si, si nos llegáramos, y luego le dijéramos a mamá que se lo llevara lejos…

- No sabes si su destino era ese Ginny… -dijo Hermione – quizás…

- No, si ellos me preguntan, yo voy a decirles la verdad… no voy a dibujar la realidad para que ellos estén tranquilos y nosotros aliviados… a mí no me va a temblar el pulso a la hora de…

- ¡Malditos sean ustedes tres! – gritó Harry desde la habitación – ¡Váyanse a dormir de una puta vez, porque mañana tenemos que despertarnos mañana!

- ¡Si jefe! – dijeron al unísono – Será mejor que nos vayamos… sino mañana va a ser imposible lidiar con él.

##

A Lily Potter, le encantaba descansar en aquella acogedora sala de la cabaña de vacaciones de Sirius. James y ella ya habían permanecidos unos días en ese lugar, cuando fuera su luna de miel. Estaba completamente segura, que en ese paradisíaco lugar habían concebido a su hijo. Y ahora, la situación no era tan idílica como entonces. Hoy estaban escapando… si no estuviera su hijo, ellos se enfrentarían a Voldemort con uñas y dientes… pero ahora era distinto. Su hijo necesitaba a sus padres, y por la seguridad de su hijo, daba hasta su propia vida.

El pequeño Harry descansaba en su regazo. Lily miraba maravillada al descubrir cada día, una nueva proeza lograda por su pequeño bebé. Tenía el mismo remolino de cabello en la coronilla que su padre, y ese mechón rebelde que se enfrentaba a cualquiera que quisiera domarlo. Y sus ojos, tan cristalinos, tan verdes, como los suyos. Harry era un bebé deseado, concebido con amor… la prueba irrefutable, el bebé era una exacta mezcla de los dos, incluso tenía el espíritu aventurero de su padre, y en ocasiones, y el genio de mil demonios de su madre. Sonrió. Esa última aseveración siempre salía de Sirius, el padrino. Merlín sabe, qué se le cruzó en la cabeza a James para nombrar a ese energúmeno como el tutor de su hijo si, Dios no quisiera, ellos faltaran.

Miró el reloj de pared que estaba cerca de la chimenea. Habían pasado de las once de la mañana del día quince de junio. Sirius y James, habían acompañado a Remus en su caminata matutina. Sonrió una vez mas, mientras besaba a su hijito en la frente. Seguramente iban a desperezarse un poco, correr a través del bosquecillo y nadar un rato en las aguas heladas del lago. Luego beberían unas cervezas (esos tres creían que a ella se le iba a pasar por alto, el aliento a cerveza que siempre traían después de sus caminatas), y harían el loco con el solo propósito de animar a Remus, puesto que la luna llena había pasado hace poco, y él aun estaba convaleciente. Si solo hubiera una cura… De tanto acariciar a su hijo, Lily cerró lentamente sus ojos, y se quedó dormida, acurrucada en el sofá, y solo los volvió a abrir cuando los golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Miró nuevamente el reloj, ya eran casi las dos de la tarde, y sus compañeros de cabaña al parecer no habían regresado. Miró a su hijo que también con los golpes, se estaba despabilando, y se restregaba un ojito. La miró y sonrió, dejando caer un hilo de babas… Ella lo besó. Como amaba a su hijo. La puerta volvió a ser aporreada, y ella no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, acomodar a Harry en sus brazos, y mirar por la ventana. Era muy raro que alguien que no sean sus amigos, llegara a la casa… estaba protegida por los más potentes hechizos, incluso para muggles… miró por la ventana, y observó un dúo demasiado particular: una de ellas, la más cercana a la ventana, era una muchacha alta, con el pelo castaño tan desordenado que aprecia que recién se levantaba. Ella observaba unos apuntes, y cotejaba al parecer datos. Vestía de jeans y botas de excursión, y un abrigo de tela impermeable. La otra, la que golpeaba la puerta insistentemente, era más baja de estatura, con el cabello de un rojo más intenso que el de ella, delgada, y que llevaba unos pantalones como de entrenamiento, de esos que usan las fuerzas de seguridad, metidos en unas increíbles botas de excursión. No podía verle la cara, porque tenía unos anteojos de sol, tan parecidos a los que James deseaba para Navidad, y que habían visto en una propaganda muggle. Ella tenía un bolso, y una pequeña maleta. La otra chica, llevaba un pequeño bolsito de cuentas. Con sumo cuidado, Lily abrió la puerta. Y ellas posaron sus ojos sobre la dueña de casa. La pelirroja se quitó los anteojos como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, y luego bajó la mirada al bebé… y Lily pudo jurar que vio amor en esos enormes ojos castaños.

- Disculpen… pero no compramos nada… - dijo Lily, algo insegura, al tiempo que trataba de alcanzar su varita, del bolsillo del pantalón, pero dándose cuenta que era en vano, porque la varita descansaba en la mesa al lado del sofá.

- ¡No deberías dejar descuidada tu varita, en los tiempos que corren! – dijo la pelirroja con voz de reproche, aunque amable, pero esto en vez de tranquilizar a Lily, la alteró.

- Quienes son ustedes… - dijo tratando de retroceder, pero Harry miraba a las muchachas con interés, y con su pequeña manito, impedía que ella cerrara la puerta – suelta bebé…

- Siempre tan curioso… – dijo Ginny, y sin esperar que la mujer la invitara, abrió más la puerta y entró.

- ¡Ginny! – dijo Hermione y la siguió – no deberíamos… disculpe la intromisión… - miró a Lily que aun estaba parada en la puerta y no sabía si cerrarla o salir corriendo – le sugiero que la cierre, señora Potter - agregó algo apaciguadora - puede haber mortífagos en la zona… – Lily no supo por qué, pero obedeció.

- Ves… - dijo Ginny tomando la varita de Lily… debes tenerla siempre a tu lado… nunca puedes saber cuando la vas a usar. – se la entregó – ¡y dame a este bebé, que me lo como! – sin esperar a que Lily le dijera algo, tomó a Harry en los brazos y lo aferró – eres el bebé más hermoso que puede existir… - lo besó en cada rincón de la cara que pudo, y logrando que el bebé riera a carcajadas.

- Vaya… - dijo Lily – nunca es tan dado con los extraños…

- No somos extraños – murmuró Ginny – me hubiera gustado tener a alguien como tu… - lo besó en la frente – te amo… - el bebé le tomó la cara y le babeó el mentón.

- Amor a primera vista… - dijo Lily.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos? – dijo Hermione y ella asintió – las dos se sentaron, pero Ginny continuó de pie – Ginny enfócate en la misión… - ella la miró con los ojos acuosos y Hermione entendió. Ginny estaba perdida en el mundo de los _"si…",_ y ahora estaba preguntándose "_si Harry no la hubiera traicionado, no tendrían un bebé como el que tenía en brazos…"_

- Si…- se sentó, pero no dejó de sostener a Harry bebé, que ahora jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

- Le atraen las cosas vistosas… - dijo Lily.

- Si… lo se…- dijo ella sonriendo, sin quitar la vista de Harry.

- ¿Como lo sabes? – Ginny dejó de mirar al niño y por fin observó a Lily Potter. A simple vista era una mujer hermosa, un poco más alta que Hermione y con el cabello rojo unos tonos más apagados que ella. Los ojos verdes de su hijo, desprendían cierto recelo y cautela, por la visita de esas extrañas, y recién entonces se dio cuenta que habían hecho todo mal… todo por quedar completamente obnubilada por el bebé.

- Bueno… - se puso colorada… - eh… mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley, y…

- ¿Tú tienes que ver algo con Arthur Weasley, el del ministerio?

- ¿Conoces a mi padre?

- ¿Es tu padre? – dijo ella sorprendida. – por lo que yo se, Arthur solo tiene varones…

- Bueno, yo no soy varón, y si él es mi padre...

- ¿Pero cuándo te tuvo – dijo ella incrédula – a los doce? –Ginny rió

- Eres tan irónica como tu hijo…

- Solo tengo un hijo…

- Si, lo conocemos… - dijo chasqueando la lengua.

- Quien eres… - dijo ella – y dame a mi bebé…

- No… - dijo Ginny aferrando a Harry – no temas… somos aurores.

- Mi esposo es auror… el padrino de Harry es auror, y créeme conozco a todas las aurores, y tu no eres una de ellas.

- De donde vengo soy auror… - dijo Ginny un tanto nerviosa.

- No tienes acento europeo... – dijo ella, mirándola sospechosamente… - además, dijiste que eras la hija de Arthur Weasley…

- No puedo venir únicamente del extranjero… - dijo mirando a Hermione, que por alguna razón se hallaba completamente muda, y divertida.

- ¿Que, eres una especie de marciano?

- ¿Que?

- Lily... – dijo Hermione, viendo que la conversación se desviaba considerablemente - lo que mi obtusa amiga quiere decirte es que no venimos de... - miró a Ginny, que se encogió de hombros

- ¿No vienen de qué? – en ese momento las puertas de la casa se abrieron estrepitosamente, lo que originó que Hermione, tirara a Lily, detrás del sofá y Ginny aun con el bebé en brazos saltara sobre un mueble, y mientras lo hacía lo acomodaba para hacer una especie de barricada. Y momentos después, varios rayos de distintos colores, comenzaron a salir de sus varitas, atacando a los desconocidos.

- Que mierda… - alcanzó a decir uno de ellos, y se parapetó en una pared, cerca del vestíbulo – ¡Lily por el amor de Merlín, que no llegamos tan tarde! – exclamó Sirius. – ¡y te juro que a esas chicas fuimos Remus y yo quienes las encaramos!

- ¡No soy yo! – dijo Lily, aun con la cabeza gacha, y retenida por Hermione – son estas dos chicas…

- ¡Alto, alto, ALTO! – dijo James, con una voz de mando tan parecida a Harry, que Ginny sintió escalofríos. – vamos a detenernos todos…

- ¡Muéstrate cabrón! – dijo Ginny - y responde una pregunta que solo tu mujer pueda saber…

- ¿Muéstrate cabrón? – dijo extrañado – ¿qué modales son esos?

- ¡Los mismos modales que te patearán el culo, si no haces lo que te digo! – gritó- ¡Sal, identifícate… y suelta la puta varita… AHORA!

- ¡Soy James Potter! – dijo azorado.

- Si, a estas alturas deberías saber que el calzonasos de Voldemort puede decirme lo mismo… - James abrió los ojos y miró a Sirius que escondido detrás de la pared, sonreía… - Dame una garantía… responde algo que solo tu mujer pueda saber…

- Lily… - dijo bajando la varita y saliendo de su escondite. – anda linda, pregúntame.

- Como es que llamas a Severus…

- Todo el mundo sabe que le decían Quejicus… - dijo Ginny – se mas específica.

- ¿Segundo nombre de Harry…? – dijo dubitativa.

- Es James… - replicó Ginny – vamos mujer, siempre dijeron que eras inteligente…

- ¿Como lo sabes…? – preguntó Lily – ¡y claro que soy inteligente!

- Otra pregunta…

- Mi patronus…

- Una cierva… – dijo James, y cuando se une a mi ciervo… - rio – bueno…

- Está bien – dijo Hermione soltando a Lily y saliendo de detrás del sofá – solo teníamos que chequear…

- ¡Que mierda! – dijo Sirius – ¿quién fue la que hizo el hechizo para cortar el cabello? - dijo tocándose una melena al hombro, parcialmente diezmada en una de sus partes. – ¡Lily, me juego las pelotas que fuiste tu!

- ¡Yo no! – dijo ofendida y abrazando a su marido.

- Claro que si, siempre tuviste envidia de mi cabellera… - Lily chasqueó la lengua.

- Fui yo... – dijo Ginny saliendo de detrás de la mesa, con Harry chupándose el dedo – lo lamento… ustedes podían ser mortífagos, como si no… así que opté por algo simple, pero efectivo… - Sirius miró a la bonita pelirroja que le sonreía inocentemente, y sintió un cosquilleo interno, que tuvo que reprimir con un carraspeo. Si bien la mujer era hermosa, no lo era tanto como para tener esa reacción… aun así.

- ¡Bueno hola! – ella rió – mi nombre es…

- Sirius black… te conozco- dijo ella estirando su mano para saludarlo. Él atento y caballeroso, como nunca Ginny podría imaginar, le tomó la mano y le besó los nudillos. Ella suspiró. Sirius era tal y como ella se lo había imaginado. Joven, apuesto, con unos ojos grises, tan picaros, y todo él lleno de vida. Era el mas alto de todos, y a todas luces parecía ser el mas ganador con las mujeres. Ginny se preguntó por qué Lily, no se fijaría en él en vez de James. Y fue cuando movió la mirada hacia el joven que se acercaba a saludarla, que entendió. Era la mismísima imagen de Harry, quizás con algunos rasgos mas duros, mandíbula cuadrada, y esos ojos color chocolate, detrás de unos anteojos de montura cuadrada, tan diferentes a los ojos verdes tan característicos del hombre que amaba… Si, entendía por que Lily lo había elegido a James potter. En donde Sirius era guapo y divertido, James lo era también, pero también tenía los pies sobre la tierra.

- ¿Y de donde puedo conocer a una chica tan hermosa como tú, pero no acordarme? – preguntó Sirius.

- No tienes la mas puta idea… - murmuró al tiempo que sonreía - Soy Ginny Weasley…

- Soy pariente de unos Weasley de…

- ¿Ottery Saint Chadpole? – dijo ella sonriente.

- ¿Conoces a Arthur y Molly? – dijo extrañado.

- Si, - dijo Lily acercándose a su esposo y abrazándolo – dice que Arthur es su padre.

- Oh no, encanto… - dijo Sirius, aun sin soltarle la mano – conozco a todos los condenados hijos de… bueno, los críos Weasley, los seis, y si Arthur hubiera tenido una chica como tu…

- Soy su hija… - dijo sonriendo y soltándose de él. Luego fue a saludar a James Potter, que miraba como su hijo estaba aferrado a esa extraña mujer – solo que aun no he nacido… - Lily hizo un sonido de sorpresa.

- Por eso… - dijo Lily entendiendo la información que ellas manejaban, y Ginny asintió.

- Se todo sobre ustedes… - dijo acariciando la cabecita del bebé - y debo decirles que en el día de hoy debemos prepararnos para partir…

- Pero… Dumbledore… - trató de decir James.

- El Dumbledore de esta época, no sabe que estamos aquí, simplemente porque venimos del futuro, y no teníamos tiempo parar perder anunciándonos a todos los de la orden… hablo de la Orden del Fénix.

- Que sucede… En realidad quiero saber que ha pasado en el futuro, para que ustedes estén aquí… – dijo James, y Ginny supo otra de las razones por las que Lily había puesto sus ojos en James. El era guapo, divertido, pero donde Sirius era intuitivo y lanzado, él era racional y cauteloso. – ¿dices que vienes del futuro… no? – Ginny asintió.

- Naceré el once de agosto de mil novecientos ochenta y uno… en mi época tengo veintiséis años. – miró a Hermione – mi amiga es auror y sanadora al igual que yo, y formamos parte de una elite de aurores creada por el ministro de magia de esa época. Una elite que solo integran cuatro aurores…

- ¿Quien es el ministro, Dumbledore? – Dijo James.

- Si lo conoces algo, sabes que Dumbledore nunca quiso ser ministro… en casi las cinco ocasiones que se lo pidieron – dijo Hermione – pero, para nuestro tiempo, lamentablemente Dumbledore está muerto...

- Pobre viejo... tampoco iba a durar milenios… - dijo Sirius.

- No murió de causas naturales... – dijo Ginny – lo mató un hijo de puta…

- Quien... – dijo James.

- Ginny… – dijo Hermione, recordándole con la mirada que no podían hablar de todo lo que iba a pasar, pero ella se encogió de hombros. – quedamos en que…

- Tu sabes lo que dijo el jefe anoche… si preguntan, contestamos… nada de secretos Hermione…

- Si, pero eso no es relevante…

- ¡Basta ya! – dijo James – quien lo mató…

- Quejicus… Severus Snape.

- Siempre supe, que era un hijo de puta…

- James…

- Aun lo defiendes… – dijo molesto, y ella le acarició la cara, y negó.

- Celoso… - murmuró al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla… - Ginny sintió una opresión en el pecho y aferró al pequeño Harry mas a su cuerpo. Que doloroso era ver la expresión del amor que se tenían entre ellos. Carraspeó.

- Pero no todo es como parece… - dijo Hermione – Snape es considerado uno de los magos mas…

- ... Sucios de toda la historia mágica – dijo Sirius y ellos rieron.

- Bueno eso tambien... – dijo Ginny riendo - pero en verdad, él… Esa es una larga historia que podemos relatarles en días de lluvia, pero ahora lo importante es esto… - los invitó a sentarse y ellos accedieron. Cuando estaban a punto de abrir la boca, la puerta se abrió y Remus, algo demacrado, entró. Ginny pensó que si no fuera por su estado de salud, su antiguo profesor sería un joven apuesto. Sonrió – profesor Lupin… - Remus se detuvo en seco, con los ojos abiertos, y sorprendido, en la entrada de la sala.

- ¿Profesor? – dijeron James y Sirius, y luego comenzaron a reír a carcajadas – ¿tu, profesor? ¿Tu, Remus "lunático" Lupin, profesor

- Para su información, fue el mejor profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que tuvimos en nuestra época… - dijo Hermione – siéntese profesor…

- ¿Que sucede? – dijo él y se ubicó en un butacón cerca de la chimenea.

- Agárrate Lunático, estas dos preciosuras, - dijo Sirius señalándolas a una y otra – Ginny Weasley, hija de Arthur Weasley y Hermione Granger, hija de…

- En realidad mis padres son dentistas…

- Oh, dentistas… ¡muggles! – dijo James.

- Y qué crees… esta preciosura, - Sirius acarició la mano de Ginny - ¡aun no nació, figúrate! – dijo y luego le guiñó un ojo a Ginny, de manera seductora – dime pelirroja, ¿te van las relaciones con hombres jóvenes?- Ginny rió, y acarició al bebé.

- Si lo vemos desde el punto de vista cronológico, tienes la edad para ser mi padre… -dijo riendo – pero bueno, depende… - ella lo miró con picardía – no se las relaciones con jóvenes… pero si me van las relaciones con hombres mayores…

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo Sirius – entonces voy a esperarte…

- ¿Podemos enfocarnos en el tema? – dijo James – Disculpe señorita Weasley, pero quisiera…

- Bien, Vamos a hacer un poco de Historia – carraspeó – El profesor Dumbledore, inventó un giratiempos, algo especial – miró a todos – uno que podía retroceder en el tiempo incluso décadas… En mil novecientos noventa y siete, más precisamente el tres de mayo de ese año, un joven de diecisiete años, fue capaz de matar al mago más tenebroso de la historia moderna de la magia.

- Voldemort...

- Ese joven siempre fue proclamado como… - iba a meter la pata y nombrar a Harry con su más famoso mote de _"el niño que sobrevivió,"_ pero afortunadamente Hermione la interrumpió.

- Ginny no… - dijo Hermione, y ella asintió.

- Bien… la cuestión es que…

- ¿Quien es ese muchacho?

- Harry… - dijo ella suelta de cuerpo – su nombre es… Harry Potter.

- Mi bebé… - dijo Lily levantándose y quitándole el bebé de los brazos de Ginny – ¡mi bebé es un héroe! - comenzó a besarlo – ¡mi chiquitín es un héroe, James!

- Digno hijo de merodeador… - dijo él ufano.

- Y ahijado de…

- Bueno déjenla continuar – dijo Remus.

- Lo cierto es que a partir de entonces, un par de locos comandados por ... Lucius Malfoy

- ¿Lucius Malfoy el imbecil que se casó con mi prima Cissy, es mortífago? – dijo Sirius sorprendido.

- Y de los peores… - dijo Ginny – lo cierto es que ellos se hicieron con el giratiempos, y vinieron a esta época… - miró al bebé – a deshacerse de la persona que les quitó a su amo… y evitar que Voldemort muera para así alzarse nuevamente con el poder…

- Harry… - dijo Lily angustiada.

- Pasarán sobre mi cadáver para lograrlo... – dijo James amenazante, y Ginny ahogó un sollozo. Si ellos realmente supieran. Miró a Hermione y esta negó sutilmente con su cabeza. Y ella asintió, y cerró los ojos, tratando de que las lagrimas no la delataran. Cuando los abrió, Sirius la estaba mirando fijamente. Ella trató de sonreír, pero él no dejó de mirarla serio. – Y creo que Sirius estará a mi lado...

- Como siempre… ustedes son mi familia – dijo sin dejar de mirar a esa joven.

- Lo cierto es que cuando nos enteramos, decidimos enfrascarnos en esta misión, solo cuatro de nosotros... – dijo Hermione y James la interrumpió.

- Dijiste que Lucius Malfoy, secundado por un grupo de chalados, habían usado ese giratiempos… - Ellas asintieron. - ¿Cuantos mortífagos vinieron?

- Quince… H… - carraspeó – nuestro jefe, tiene la idea de que atacarán en grupos de cinco, por las dudas no lo lograran en un primer intento…

- Su jefe es bueno… yo habría pensado lo mismo… – dijo James – ¿tienen idea de cuando será ese primer intento? – Hermione y Ginny se miraron.

- Hoy… ellos programaron el giratiempos para el día de hoy, pero no sabemos la hora del ataque…

- James… - dijo Lily levantándose y acercándose a su marido – no podemos dejar a Harry…

- Harry estará bien protegido… - dijo Ginny – solo tenemos que esperar a que ellos aparezcan. Nosotros llegamos del futuro hace dos días, y hemos puestos algunos hechizos de protección y de alarma ante apariciones.

- Pero si nosotros también lo hemos hecho... – dijo Sirius.

- Si, ustedes también tienen sus trucos… pero no son tan eficientes como los nuestros… ni tan modernos. - dijo Ginny algo burlona.

- Vas a enseñarme todo pelirroja… todo lo que sabes – dijo él, sugerente.

- Lo que esté a mi alcance, seguro… - dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Y dime, todas son iguales a ti en el futuro?

- ¿Así, como yo?

- Si, digo, así de increíblemente seductora… e insinuante… de esas que cuando las tocas, te derrites...

- Créeme Black… – dijo levantándose – no soy insinuante – lo miró – cuando quiero algo, lo tomo sin rodeos ni insunuaciones… - Ella se alejó para hablar con hermione, y Sirius estuvo a punto de babear, pero el codazo de Remus, lo volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Quieres dejar de flirtear con esa niña? – dijo Remus – ¿acaso no sabes que le llevas, que… veintiún años o más?

- A mi me interesa lo que veo, y lo que veo, es una mujer que está para darle duro… y te aseguro que, cuando tenga la oportunidad y mi ahijado esté a salvo, esa pelirroja y yo, vamos a crear fuegos artificiales enredados en una cama… - la puerta de calle fue aporreada insistentemente, y todos quedaron en sus lugares completamente petrificados.

- Ginny… - dijo Hermione y esta, sin que nadie dijera nada contrario, fue hacia la puerta de entrada…

- Soy yo… - dijeron desde el otro lado. Ginny arqueó la ceja.

- ¿Que fue lo que te dije cuando fue tu cumpleaños numero diecisiete? - silencio y luego una respiración profunda.

- Weasley… deja la mierda… - dijo con los dientes apretados.

- Dímelo… – siseó.

- Me dijiste que… - Harry la odió por hacerlo recordar esos momentos tan felices… y tan lejanos – me dijiste que no sabías qué regalarme, que debía ser algo no tan grande, ni tan pequeño, para que pudiera llevarlo conmigo… algo que no pudiera darme ninguna chica, o veela – sonrió – y me besaste… - Ginny suspiró y con la mejilla apoyada en la puerta, descorrió los cerrojos y abrió. El impacto de verlo casi siempre la dejaba sin aliento. Harry estaba en estado de combate… el rostro duró, los rasgos marcados, sus ojos, imaginó inexpresivos, detrás de unas gafas _rayban_ oscuras, y la barba sin rasurar la hicieron excitarse… Merlín, solo verlo la excitaba. Suspiró.

- Jefe… - susurró. Harry la miró.

- Ya... – el titubeo en su voz, le hizo darse a cuenta que Harry estaba nervioso por el encuentro, y no pudo más que sentir simpatía. Aun cuando ellos estuvieran en guerra constante, no podía dejar de sentir pena por Harry, por tener que enfrentarse por primera vez a una familia que nunca tuvo, en una edad adulta… verse allí, siendo un bebé tan amado y protegido. Diablos, si ella misma había tomado al bebé Harry como suyo…Volvió a suspirar. – ¿ellos ya están enterados? – ella asintió

- Solo les dimos algunos datos de la historia, de cómo mataste a Voldemort y de lo del giratiempos... nada mas.

- No había que ser tan específico con lo de la batalla de Hogwarts…

- Solo le dijimos que lo mataste, teníamos que hacerlo para que ellos entiendan por qué Lucius y su séquito están aquí… y ellos están que flipan de emoción de tener un hijo héroe…

- Basta Weasley… -entró, y cuando miró hacia la sala, el corazón le dio un salto de emoción. Estaban allí los cuatro, reunidos uno al lado del otro, con sus varitas en alerta, y protegiendo a… Merlín, el bebé estaba allí tan perdido en su mundo de colores y sin tener la mas pálida noción de todo lo malo que le iba a suceder… estaba perdido acariciando el cabello rojo de su madre. Harry miró a la mujer. _"mamá…"_ y no supo de donde vino el terrible impulso de correr y abrazarla, de decirle que la quería y que nunca dejó de pensar en ella… pero sus pies quedaron pegados en el suelo. Luego miró a su padre… Dios, tan igual a él incluso hasta en su pose de alerta…y Sirius… y Remus… - Espero que todos ya estén enterados de la situación – ellos asintieron.

- Estábamos esperando que tu y Ron dieran algún tipo de advertencia... – dijo Hermione.

- No pudimos dar ningún aviso… - los miró a todos – ya están aquí… aparecieron en la zona boscosa cerca de nuestro campamento, hace una hora… - Lily, miró al joven que estaba frente a ellos y tuvo la impresión de que lo conocía. Aun con la barba, y los anteojos, tenía un aire tan familiar que… y luego su cabello, todo negro y con ese mechón que se levantaba tan… Y entonces cayó en cuenta, y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

- Oh… oh mi dios… - dejó al bebé en brazos de James y se acercó lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo – no… mi niño… mi bebé… - Harry comenzó a mirar nervioso a Ginny que sin poder evitarlo derramó unas lágrimas. Le pareció escuchar que desde la entrada, Ron murmurara un _"ay mierda…"_ y a Hermione hipar de emoción. No quería ver a esa mujer que se acercaba tan temblorosa - no puede ser… nunca pensé que… - Miró a su esposo – ¡James... James! – él dio un paso con el pequeño aun en brazos, sin entender y ella le sonrió - ¡es nuestro niño…! – volvió a mirar al extraño joven – ¡ES… HARRY! – y luego lo abrazó, y sin poder evitarlo, se desmayó.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Solo voy a decir que todo esto está escrito en treinta y cinco paginas de Word… así que la que me diga que es corto, la mato!

Gracias a todas por el apoyo que me dan en facebook, debido a la enfermedad de mi padre.

Todo lo relacionado con la cuestión del puente blanco, Drustan Mackeltar, y el nombre de la reina, fue información que saqué de la novela "El beso del highlander" de Karen Marie Moning. Si tienen tiempo lean la saga.. a mi me ha encantado… y mucho mas los gemelos Drustan y Dageus!

Uy… ya se conocieron Ginny y sirius… y a este le ha impresionado un tanto la pelirroja, aunque aun no se que onda ella. Creen que entre ellos habrá chispas? y que tendrá que decir Harry al respecto?

Ah, y el nombre del inefable, bueno… es en honor a William Butler Yeats, uno de los mas grandes escritores del reino unido… irlandés él y ganador de un premio Nóbel de literatura.

Cualquier evento que les pase, y que tenga que ver con esta historia, ya saben déjenme sus impresiones en la forma de un review… siempre que estén registrados les responderé.

Cualquier error que tenga, cúlpenla a Nattyta, que es la que me presiona para que lo suba!

Adeus…


	12. Capitulo 11

**Hoa! Gracias por los reviews, comentarios, mensajes en Facebook, y twitter, etc. **

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo que tanto esperaban. Para vos Nattu, que con tus charlas vas aclarando las ideas.**

**KARLA HUESOS, HAY UN LEVE "ESO DE LO QUE TU SABES" CASI AL FINAL. TE AVISO PORQUE ME DIJISTE QUE POR TU SANIDAD TE ALERTARA!**

**No es una de mis grandes producciones, pero se deja leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior, y lamento que este no sea tan bueno. **

**Capitulo 11**

James no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su hijo ya adulto, más alto que él y más atlético, estaba frente a él vigilando desde la ventana hacia el exterior. Tan alto, y al parecer tan poderoso… tan… frunció el ceño. Había algo en sus ojos que le hacían pensar que su hijo no la había pasado bien a lo largo de lo que parecerían ser sus veintisiete años. Además estaban las reacciones de los demás al momento del encuentro. La linda pelirroja estaba conmocionada; el otro pelirrojo estaba nervioso, ansioso mirando la interacción entre Harry y Lily… y la muchacha con el peinado raro… ella sonreía contenta, como si… como si… como si fuera la primera vez que su hijo los viera.

Observó cómo reaccionaban sus amigos ante los visitantes. Sirius estaba embobado con la chica que decía llamarse Ginevra Weasley. Sonrió. Cada movimiento de la muchacha era seguido por sus sagaces ojos grises. Pero la pelirroja, no tuvo más atenciones para su amigo que una sonrisa tímida y cordial. Pero la atención de ella, y si la intuición no le fallaba, sus sentimientos, estaban solamente enfocados en su hijo.

Los ojos marrones de James, se encontraron con los grises de Sirius y sonrieron. Este se acercó y también lo hizo Remus, como en los viejos tiempos, buscando la forma de resolver este intríngulis. Acercaron sus cabezas, como cuando estaban en Hogwarts, y comenzaron a susurrar.

- Que crees… - dijo Sirius, señalando a Harry y los demás. – ¿en verdad crees que vinieron del futuro?

- Mierda Canuto, si no estuviera viendo lo que a todas luces será mi hijo, no lo creería…

- Es igual a ti… - dijo sonriendo su mejor amigo.

- Mas apuesto, y tiene algunos rasgos de Lily… - acotó Remus, y los demás rieron.

- Si, sus ojos… - terció Sirius.

- ¿Cómo te fijaste en los ojos del chico, si no le has quitado la mirada de encima a la pelirroja? – dijo Remus sonriente.

- ¿Qué esperabas… acaso no la viste? – dijo Sirius sonriente – esa mujer es fuego… y yo quiero quemarme mucho… mucho, mucho… por todo mi cuerpo; con ella encima y debajo de mí… - Remus rió.

- No creo que tengas suerte… - dijo James.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Sirius extrañado. Su amigo nunca había dudado de su capacidad para seducir mujeres.

- Es pelirroja, canuto… y donde hay una pelirroja… - miró a su hijo futuro, observar de reojo a Ginny que estaba cerca de una desvanecida Lily – siempre hay un Potter a la caza… - y los tres rieron.

Los ojos de Lily parpadearon insistentemente tratando de recordar lo sucedido. Estaba dormida con su hijito en brazos, cuando habían llegado dos mujeres, mayores que ella, y le habían informado que asombrosamente venían del futuro para proteger a su pequeño hijo de una amenaza de muerte. Entonces recordó… Y abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡Harry! Se levantó y la cabeza le dio vueltas… y maldijo su indisposición. Su pequeño hijo estaba en peligro y ella mostrando sus debilidades… todo porque frente a ella se había presentado ese joven… su hijo adulto. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar que fue después de la impresión… si, oscuridad, la emoción de ver a su hijo hecho hombre, había sido superior a todas sus fuerzas, y por primera vez en su vida, Lily Evans… Potter, se había desvanecido. Se tomó las sienes, tratando de que el dolor de cabeza que la había embargado desde que abriera los ojos, remitiera; y luego una voz femenina, la llamó por su nombre. Abrió los ojos lentamente. La muchacha de cabellos rojos, estaba sonriéndole y ofreciéndole una copa.

- Buenas tardes señora Potter... – dijo sonriente – Te desmayaste después de ver… - miró hacia su costado, pero Lily no tuvo los cojones para seguir su mirada. Los pelos de la nuca se le habían erizado… si, ella sentía eso cuando Harry bebé estaba cerca, pero ahora, la sensación era más fuerte… Merlín ese muchacho tenía un poder increíble. Carraspeó para encontrar su voz, pero no pudo emitir palabra. Miró a la joven. Era hermosa, sus cabellos rojos fuego, estaban sujetos ahora por una coleta. Sus pecas parecían bailar alrededor de su nariz, y sus vivaces ojos castaños brillaban emocionados. – tranquila, es normal que te hayas desmayado… la impresión y el shock de verlo… - se agachó para susurrarle – Harry siempre tiene ese efecto en las mujeres... – y sonrió.

- Mi ca… mi cabeza… - solo atinó a decir Lily.

- Bebe esto…- Lily frunció el ceño y miró la copa con desconfianza – tomalo, es un potente analgésico… te quitará el dolor en un momento. – la instó poniéndole la copa cerca de sus labios – no temas… no te haremos daño, estamos aquí para construir, no para destruir. – la sonrisa de esa mujer fue suficiente para que Lily confiara. El primer trago le supo a rayos pero a medida que el líquido recorría el cuerpo, su malestar lentamente fue disminuyendo hasta ser una pequeña molestia. Sonrió a la pelirroja y esta se enderezó, mirando al que al parecer era su jefe… ¡Merlín, era su hijo! – tu, no la atosigues tanto…

- Weasley… - dijo Harry y Lily, se tensó. La muchacha chasqueó la lengua, y se levantó para enfrentarlo.

- No quiero ponerme celosa… – dijo suspirando, y luego sonrió burlona. Harry la miró sin entender – es la única pelirroja aparte de mí, que te interesa…

- Corta el rollo Weasley… - dijo Harry serio.

- Bien, me voy a interactuar con aquellos dos… - dio señalando a Sirius y Remus.

- Mucho cuidado por cómo te comportas… - siseó.

- ¿Con quién...? – dijo haciéndose la desentendida, pero Harry ya había notado como el joven Sirius, estaba atento a cada movimiento de su pelirroja… mierda, había creído superar las ganas de matar que tenía cada vez que algún individuo del sexo masculino se le acercaba… ahora era peor. Ese individuo estaba representado en un joven, apuesto, y muy vivo Sirius Black.

- Espero que sepas lo que nos estamos jugando en esta misión, Weasley… y espero que no te distraigas en pelotudeces…

- Hay cosas que para ti son pelotudeces, pero para mí son parte de la vida…

- Weasley…

- Está bien, Potter… pero si avanzan, yo no voy a frenar… - lo miró – no te olvides que soy de naturaleza curiosa.

- Naturaleza curiosa… de una buena vez te digo que…

- Mierda Potter… deja de fastidiarme la existencia. Enfócate tú en la misión, y no me fastidies… - se acercó. – si quiero tirarme a Sirius, voy a hacerlo… - le apuntó con el dedo – con o sin tu consentimiento. – y sin decir más, salió de la sala, seguida de cerca por Sirius. Harry cerró los ojos un instante. Tenía que controlar el deseo de hacerles saber a todos que cualquiera que osara tocarla… abrió los ojos otra vez y se encontró con una mirada del mismo color a la suya que lo observaba con intensidad.

- Señora…

- Dime Lily… - dijo ella sonriendo – al fin y al cabo… yo…

- Usted no es más que un objetivo en esta misión – comenzó a caminar y sin querer pisó un juguete sonoro. Lo observó un instante, era un patito de hule. Se agachó y lo tomó observándolo detenidamente.

- Es tuyo… - dijo ella. Harry la miró con la ceja levantada, y ella se ruborizó. – en realidad es de Harry… el bebé. – él dejó el patito de hule en una mesa, como si le quemara la mano, y siguió caminando – aun así… - él volvió a mirarla – aunque digas que solo soy un objetivo… me gustaría que olvidáramos las formalidades.. llámame Lily, por favor.

- Está bien… se.. – suspiró - Lily.

- Harry… eres tal cual, y como yo te he soñado… - dijo ella tratando de estirar su mano y acariciar su rostro como tantas veces hacía. Al fin y al cabo al bebé Harry le encantaban las demostraciones de cariño. Pero ese joven enfrente de ella, rehuyó a su toque. Lily arqueó las cejas confundida y desilusionada. Al parecer su hijo, con el paso del tiempo, había desistido de ellas.

- No lo crea… mejor dicho no se ilusione con la concreción de un tonto anhelo de madre primeriza - dijo él con una sonrisa irónica. Ella arqueó las cejas un tanto disgustada por aquella tosca reacción. Harry resopló – Espero que la explicación que mis colegas le han brindado haya sido suficiente, porque la verdad no quiero perder el tiempo repitiendo una y otra vez la misma historia.

- Yo…

- James y tú, están en peligro al igual que su hijo…

- Yo protegeré a Harry con mi vida... – dijo ella levantándose y acercándose. – ¿escuchaste? – él quiso gritar de exasperación. En sus pensamientos, la madre que nunca había conocido, tenía su reconocimiento y amor, por el simple acto de sacrificarse por su hijo. Pero esta Lily, se presentaba real, demasiado soñadora e idealista, demasiado… sofocante, lo desesperaba. Con que ganas la zamarrearía y le diría _"despierta, tonta e ilusa mujer, la vida no es tan hermosa como crees… tu nunca vas a vivir… tu nunca veras crecer a tu adorado hijo… la realidad va a golpearte como nunca lo imaginas… perderás todo en segundos, no tendrás nada…"_ pero decidió quedarse callado.

- Si, lo se… - solo acotó.

- ¡James, Remus, Sirius, vengan aquí de inmediato! – dijo ella recobrando el valor. Ese muchacho enfrente de ella era tan parecido a ellos pero a la vez tan diferente. Sus ojos, verdes como los de ella, no tenían brillo, eran sólo dos órganos que rellenaban huecos en su cara… algo sin vida… como si algo le hubiera pasado y, con el tiempo, logrado convertirlo en una persona que aun estando en frente de sus padres, no tenía emoción alguna… Los demás regresaron.

- Que sucede Lily... – dijo James acercándose y abrazándola. Sus ojos marrones fueron a parar al nuevo visitante. Para James también era muy loco estar viendo a su hijo hombre. Más que nada porque hace unos minutos estuvo haciendo lo imposible para que el bebé se durmiera.

- Quizás deseen estar a solas... – dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

- No, me gustaría que ustedes estén presentes… quiero escuchar todo con lujo de detalles… - dijo Lily.

- Lo esencial es que estamos aquí para salvar a Harry… al bebé, me refiero – dijo Ron.

- No quiero la versión almibarada… - dijo Lily - quiero saber cómo estamos en el futuro.

- Esa es información confidencial… – dijo Harry – no necesitan saber nada de lo que sucederá… - agregó serio – solo los datos que nos interesan. Un grupo de mortífagos usó un giratiempos especial, creado por Dumbledore, con el propósito de matarme… o matar al bebé y a todo el que se le cruce para evitar su objetivo.

- Harry... – dijo Ginny, viendo que la dureza de las palabras de Harry provocaban una tensión en los hombres y una extrema palidez en el rostro de Lily – deja de hacerte el duro y…

- No, querían la versión real, pues ahí la tienen… la vida es cruel, entiéndanlo y supérenlo… es bueno que lo sepan ahora antes de chocar con la realidad y terminar hechos mierda – los miró uno a uno – quince hijos de puta vinieron a matarlos… para evitar que yo mate a Voldemort a la edad de diecisiete años. – Lily jadeó, horrorizada por la actitud de su hijo - No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero seguir teniendo la mierda de vida que llevo, así que si no me rompen las pelotas, vamos a llevar la fiesta en paz… - el sonoro bofetón que Lily le dio le hizo girar la cara. Los demás solo resoplaron de asombro. Harry se recuperó rápidamente del golpe y miró a su madre – qué demon…

¡Mucho cuidado con el tono en que nos hablas! – dijo molesta – ¡Puedes ser un tío grande y adulto… pero no olvides - que aun eres mi hijo! – siseó – cuida tu lengua en frente de mí, porque te voy a dar otro de esos, ¿entendiste?

- Yo no...

- ¿Entendiste? – este asintió – bien… ahora vamos a entendernos mejor. – miró a los otros - Quiero saber cómo llegaron al pasado…

- No… - dijo Harry aun tocándose la mejilla. Ginny ahogó una risita y este la fulminó con la mirada. Ella le sacó la lengua. – no tenemos intenciones de revelar como vinimos…

- ¿Por qué? – dijo James.

- Porque fue una de las promesas que hicimos al aceptar la misión… secretismo. Solo nosotros cuatro sabemos cómo vinimos y cómo vamos a volver.

- No es justo… – dijo Sirius.

- La vida no es justa… - dijo Harry – o crees que es justo que tus amigos estén encerrados en una casa, escondidos, obligados a huir de un lugar a otro, por culpa de un desquiciado que por una estúpida prof…

- ¡No, Harry! – gritó Ginny, y este cerró la boca – creo que debemos hablar… la elite debe hablar… a solas. - miró a los demás – ¿tendrían la amabilidad de señalarnos una habitación donde podamos…?

- Síganme… – dijo James y los acompañó hacia una habitación escaleras arriba. Cuando estuvieron seguros que nadie iba a escucharlos, Harry insonorizó la habitación y miró a Ginny.

- Por qué diablos…

- La profecía aún no ha sido dicha…

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes… - dijo Ginny – según los registros de la orden, los Potter utilizaron el encantamiento fidelio para agosto de mil novecientos ochenta y uno… - lo miró – lo que supone que estando en junio no ha sido dicha.

- Solo es una suposición…

- Harry… - dijo ella acercándose – Hermione habló con Aberforth… y está seguro de que Snape fue pillado espiando la entrevista de trabajo entre la profesora Trelawney y Dumbledore en julio…

- Mierda…

- Si, casi te mandas una cagada monumental…

- Debemos saber que vamos a decirles, entonces.

- Todo – dijo Hermione – debemos decirles todo… - miró a los demás – Merlín, no tenemos otra opción.

- No podemos decirle simplemente que de aquí a unos meses morirán… -dijo Ron – no es justo que… - los miró – ¿qué clase de vida tendrían de ahora en más si supieran que van a morir…? - miró a Hermione – ¿qué harías tú? – la presionó- ¿irías muy suelta de cuerpo a decirles que van a morir dentro de unos meses… serías capaz de no tener ningún tipo de reparos para soltarles algo así?

- Yo… bueno… eh… - por primera vez Hermione no tenía nada que decir para refutar una opinión de Ron.

- Ron tiene razón, Hermione – dijo Harry – debemos tener cuidado con la información que se da… y por ahora dejaremos la cuestión de las muertes para cuando… - suspiró y se tocó la mejilla – daremos la información selectivamente, - los miró a todos – nada sale sin que ninguno de nosotros no lo sepa. No diremos nada que no sea aprobado por el grupo – miró a Ginny – y eso va específicamente para ti Weasley.

- ¿Yo que hice?

- Estas muy empeñada en "interactuar" con Black – se acercó amenazadoramente – de una vez te lo digo, que no se te vaya a soltar la lengua porque no respondo… ¿entendiste?

- ¿Me estás amenazando? – dijo ella molesta – no eres…

- Soy el jefe de esta misión, todo se hace de acuerdo a lo que yo diga, piense o sienta…

- ¿Tu, sintiendo algo? – chasqueó la lengua – no veo que se te haya movido un puto pelo de la cabeza, al ver a tus padres…

- Deja de dar opinión respecto a lo que no sabes… - siseó – lo que yo haya sentido al ver a mi ma… - suspiró – no puedo entender por qué me gasto en darte una explicación a una cabeza hueca como tú.

- Puedes burlarte y decirme cabeza hueca, pero a diferencia de ti, yo si estoy viva… - se acercó a él – no tienes que decirme que cierre el pico. – dijo – sé muy bien que es lo mejor para esta misión – los miró a todos – las situaciones aleatorias que se sucedan, corren por mi cuenta y solo a mí me tienen que interesar… nadie… - y agregó al tiempo que abría la puerta – nadie tiene derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, en lo que a mi vida se refiere – lo miró – ni tú, - señaló a su hermano – y mucho menos tu… – señaló a Harry - no voy a permitirlo. – Harry se acercó con rabia y dolor en la mirada.

- Me voy a permitir lo que se me cante el culo porque tú… - la miró. Merlín si las miradas mataran… o amaran… Ginny jadeó. Harry cerró la boca con fuerza, y bajó la mirada. ¿Qué razón podía tener si le dijera, "_Porque tú eres mía…?"_ Seguramente ella se reiría en su cara, y lo mandaría a la mierda. – no sé por qué me gasto… Haz lo que quieras - pasó a su lado – vamos a hablar con ellos, y darles los detalles de cómo los sacaremos de aquí.

- ¿Vamos a sacarlos Harry? – dijo Hermione.

- Hermione, no podemos dejarlos aquí, y esperar que esos bastardos ataquen la casa con ellos dentro…

- No podemos poner en peligro al bebé… - dijo Ginny y Harry la miró. Ella no hizo caso de los ojos verdes que la observaban enternecido. Merlín, ellos eran tan bipolares respecto a su relación… podían experimentar odio, rechazo, dolor, traición… pero el amor, siempre sobrevolaba entre ellos. Harry estaba harto. Recordó la decisión de Ginny de alejarse… quizás él tendría que hacer lo mismo. Quizás, si volviera a Argentina, y se alejara de todos… Si, Esa podría ser una posibilidad. Olvidarse de todo, o al menos tratarlo. – digo, ¿por eso vinimos al pasado no? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿y donde los llevaremos?

- Eso vamos a resolverlo una vez que hablemos con ellos. – se dirigieron hacia la planta baja, donde estaban los cuatro integrantes de los merodeadores cuchicheando cerca del ventanal que daba al lago. Estos al sentir los pasos de los cuatro bajar las escaleras, enderezaron las cabezas y prestaron atención a la cara de los demás. Harry frenó en el último escalón al sentir la mirada de su padre en su rostro. Aunque ya habían permanecido en el pasado el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a la presencia de sus padres, la impresión de verlos tan jóvenes, tan juntos uno del otro, tan llenos de amor y protección hacia ese pequeño niño… que era su pasado… que era todo lo que él no fue de niño: amado. Si le hubieran contado la historia, y no supiera que existía el mundo mágico, realmente se reiría y diría que se trataba de una película de ciencia ficción… Pero no, era la realidad que le tocaba vivir… Su yo futuro frente a su pasado, que poco le importaba el peligro que se cernía sobre él. El bebé Harry solo estaba interesado en chuparse el dedo y abrazar a su mamá… y ella, la mujer más importante, la que le dio la vida y dio su vida por protegerlo, estaba allí, protegiéndolo al lado del hombre que amaba. Sintió la presencia de Ginny detenerse a su lado. Él también tenía a la mujer que amaba a su lado. Pero eso solo era un mero tecnicismo. Harry no tendría jamás a Ginny de manera incondicional junto a él, como James tenía a Lily. Suspiró.

Bajó los escalones que lo separaban del grupo en la sala… y tuvo que reprimir de sacudir la cara de Sirius Black de un golpe, cuando lo vio acerarse con esa sonrisa tan seductora, y sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, posar sus manos en las de Ginny y besárselas. Merlín que anticuado el gesto, pero al ver la reacción tan condescendiente de Ginny, al parecer surtía efecto. ¿Qué pasaría si Ginny sucumbiera ante esos gestos caballerosos y anticuados de Sirius? ¿Qué sucedería si ellos…? Si ellos se entendieran de la forma en que él y Ginny nunca se entenderían, es decir de manera romántica… ¿Qué pasaría si Sirius lograba lo que al parecer nunca nadie pudo, hacer que Ginny se olvide de Harry? Merlín, susurró cerrando los ojos para evitar que el dolor y la desesperación que ese pensamiento le infligía, no se notaran en frente de todos. Si perdía a Ginny por Sirius… Sin poder evitarlo, golpeó con su hombro el de su padrino, haciéndolo retroceder un paso. Sirius lo miró sorprendido y ofuscado a la vez… y recordó lo que hablara con James. Indefectiblemente donde había una pelirroja había un Potter enamorado. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Tendría que luchar por una mujer con su adorado ahijado… luego pensó_: "Me importa tres carajos lo que piense este desconocido… por lo que a mí respecta, mi adorado ahijado es un bebé que pronto cumplirá un año… no este imbécil con ínfulas de gran jefe dictador… no me importa lo que pueda sentir…"_ miró a Ginny que le sonreía y volvió a manifestarse esa sensación en el estómago y deseos de besarla. Merlín era muy fuerte… no tenía idea de lo que era el amor. Nunca había tenido esa sensación, aunque si se exprimía el cerebro podría recordar que una vez, sintió lo mismo… y era por otra pelirroja. Una que tiempo después resultó ser una gran amiga, y el amor de la vida de su hermano del alma. Pero la pelirroja caída del futuro, era diferente… con ella si tenía ganas de hacer un movimiento… _"y si tengo que lucharla con este tonto, no me va a faltar coraje… yo también puedo pelear rudo…"_

- Tenemos que hablar... – dijo Harry a todos, y se sentó en el sillón. El sol estaba a punto de esconderse en algunas colinas, y estaba oscureciendo… al igual que su humor. Ginny sonrió a Sirius, pero sabiendo que Harry estaba a punto de lanzarse a su cuello, decidió alejarse y apoyarse contra una de las ventanas que daba al lago. Los demás se ubicaron en los diferentes asientos de la sala. Los merodeadores se sentaron en el espacioso sofá. Hermione miraba y sonreía cándidamente a Remus, lo que provocaba que Ron estuviera todo el tiempo a su lado, reprochándole la falta de profesionalismo. – lo cierto es que…

- Antes de que nos aclares la situación en la que estamos comprometidos todos… - dijo James – me gustaría que nos conociéramos un poco. Al fin y al cabo eres…

- Miren, entiendo que es un tanto increíble que estemos aquí, cuando en realidad… - no podía mirar a su padre a la cara – lo cierto es que no tenemos tiempo para socializar… - dijo secamente – entiendo que estén un tanto conmocionados por… - miró hacia un cuadro que se hallaba justo encima de la cabeza de sus padres – por las noticias que les traemos…

- No estamos conmocionados por las noticias… – dijo Lily y se levantó para acercarse a Harry. Este nervioso miró a Ginny, pero ella estaba demasiado entretenida mirando hacia el lago. Sirius estaba comiéndole la oreja, murmurándole vaya a saber qué… eso lo cabreó. Dio vuelta la cara y observó que su padre no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Sonrió para sí mismo… hasta en eso eran parecidos. La mano de su madre en su brazo lo sobresaltó. La miró a los ojos y luego miró su delgada mano, que delicadamente lo acariciaba – la verdad es que si no viviéramos en el mundo mágico, no podría creer que estuviera viendo a mi hijo… - lo miró a los ojos – hecho un hombre… y eso es lo que nos conmociona.

- No hables por mi… - dijo Sirius sonriendo burlonamente y acercándose al grupo, haciendo que Harry suspirara aliviado de que su padrino, se alejara de Ginny. – yo no reconozco a ese hombre como mi ahijado…

- ¡Sirius! – dijo Lily molesta. Sabía por qué su amigo tenía esa actitud. La lucha por el dominio de la manada, y la conquista de la hembra, era demasiado palpable entre ellos.

- Tendrías que hacerlo… – dijo Ginny – en un tiempo no muy lejano serías capaz de dar la vida por estar a su lado…

- Weasley… – dijo Harry en tono de reproche.

- Y eso por qué podría ser…

- No te atrevas… – advirtió Harry, y Ginny lo miró… y asintió.

- Es una larga historia, que no viene al caso…

- ¡Lo cierto es que me alegra ver a mi hijo hecho un hombre! – dijo James y esas palabras hundieron a Harry. – y me gustaría saber más de tu vida.

- Mi vida no valdrá ser contada, si ese pequeño no es sacado de aquí seguro. – lo encaró. – tenemos que buscar la manera de mantenerlos a salvo – miró a su madre – ellos tienen pensado atacar mañana… y tratarán de matar al niño.

- Tu amiga nos digo que son quince…

- No creo que quieran atacarnos todos a la vez. – dijo Harry

- Coincido contigo – dijo James sonriente, y Harry sintió otra vez el nudo en la garganta. – creo que primero lo intentarán cinco… y si esos no pueden, se replegarán y esperarán la ayuda de los otros… buscarán agotarnos, so solo física, sino mentalmente, para atacar con más fuerza y con más gente…

- Exactamente como Harry cree… – dijo Hermione asombrada – es como si estuvieran…

- Corta el rollo Hermione – dijo Harry – no estoy aquí para hacer una prueba de compatibilidad, ni mucho menos para averiguar qué tan igual a mi… padre puedo ser. – los demás lo miraron asombrados. James lo miró sospechosamente. El muchacho frente a él actuaba como si esa fuera la primera vez que se veían. Como si nunca se hubieran conocido. Como si ese joven no hubiera vivido un solo minuto de su vida junto a ellos. Lily le apretó el brazo y él la miró. Ella negó con la cabeza y él asintió. Ahora no era el momento de plantearse ese tipo de interrogantes. – Estoy aquí para cumplir una misión y mientras más rápido lo hagamos más pronto podremos largarnos de aquí…

- ¿Cómo es que vinieron, en primer lugar… - dijo Sirius – usaron otro giratiempos?

- No existe otro giratiempos mas que el que trajeron los mortífagos… - dijo Ginny – y ese les traerá problemas, si cumplen la misión…

- Principalmente porque el giratiempos, retrasa el tiempo, pero no lo adelanta. – acotó Lily.

- Ahora si estamos viendo a la inteligente Lily Potter – dijo Ginny sonriente, Lily, le devolvió el cumplido con otra franca sonrisa.

- Entonces… - dijo Remus.

- Que se cagaron a sí mismos… – dijo Ron, y Sirius rió. Le encantaba la honestidad bruta de ese pelirrojo. En cambio recelaba la actitud de su… de ese desconocido Harry – quizás cumplan la misión, pero su gran deseo de resurgir junto a su amo, nunca podrán verlo… o si, pero ya estarán demasiado decrépitos para disfrutarlo…

- No tanto si ellos cumplen su misión… – dijo Remus y Hermione asintió entusiasmada. Era tan gratificante tener alguien con quien discutir y sacar algo en limpio… tan diferente a sus charlas con Ron, que más que nada era discusiones donde se exponían los hechos y ninguno de los dos daba el brazo a torcer, y lo único que ganaba era frustrarse a sí misma, y luego llorar en la soledad de su casa. – porque si ellos llevan a cabo los asesinatos… tendrán la vía libre para hacer de este mundo lo que ellos quieren… un mundo donde los sangre impura, los híbridos como yo…

- Ya te dije que le hiciéramos un juicio a esa hija de puta de Dolores Umbridge… no sé cómo carajos consiguió ese maldito puesto en el ministerio, y ahora comenzó a reprimir a los que tienen…

- ¿Un pequeño problema peludo? – dijo Harry y Remus sonrió.

- Eso mismo me decía…

- James… - dijo Harry – y la gente solía pensar que tu tenías problemas con un conejo. Me contaste la historia.

- Claro…- dijo Remus – de seguro…

- Lo cierto es que… - dijo cortando el clima – debemos sacarlos de aquí… antes de las once…

- Oh, mierda… Harry… - dijo Ginny y comenzó a cerrar las cortinas con rapidez. Harry la miró y los pelos de la nuca se erizaron. – ¡ayuda aquí! – Ron rápidamente corrió a cerrar el resto de las ventanas, mientras Harry se acercaba a Ginny que observaba hacia afuera, por una pequeña ranura que quedó en la unión de los dos paños del ventanal superior – ¡apaguen esa luz ahora! – Ron sin perder tiempo, tomó el desiluminaddor de Dumbledore y lo accionó, haciendo que las bolas de luz, viajaran rápidamente hacia el aparato.

- Eso es de Dum…

- Ahora no, Canuto… – dijo Lily – ¿qué sucede? – preguntó asustada.

- Tu… – dijo Harry señalando a James – no pierdas de vista al niño, Black, Remus, aseguren las ventanas del piso superior o cualquier lugar por donde puedan entrar… Hermione, encantamientos anti aparición en toda la casa – ella asintió y comenzó a mover la varita, y unas finas hebras doradas fueron rodeando las paredes de toda la sala y el resto de la casa. En ese momento que un sonido casi imperceptible pero no por eso menos molesto comenzó a tintinear en la sala – mierda… - agregó – pasaron la alarma número uno. – suspiró – ¿puedes verlos…? - susurró en el hombro de Ginny, y apoyando su nariz en el rojo cabello. Ginny suspiró al sentir el cálido aliento en su nuca.

- Están a un metro fuera del bosquecillo… a unos quinientos metros de aquí…

- ¿Cómo los descubriste?

- No son los más inteligentes… de hecho, no son inteligentes en absoluto - resopló - vi la luz de las varitas… al parecer no les gusta caminar en la oscuridad.

- ¿Crees que van a atacar ahora? – dijo susurrando – mierda, aún no hemos planificado lo que vamos a hacer… - agregó frustrado – no tengo ni idea…

- Debemos ir al bosque… - dijo ella – la tienda será nuestro primer refugio… y luego que saquemos a Lily y al niño de la línea de fuego… - Harry asintió.

- Bien pensado, y saquemos a Hermione también – dijo Harry. Miró a Ron, y ante una seña, este se acercó. – van a atacar antes de tiempo…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ron, mirando hacia afuera con cuidado – mierda se están moviendo hacia el perímetro donde pusimos el segundo sortilegio.

- El primero no fue tan potente… solo lo hice para que ellos piensen que les va a ser fácil… – dijo Harry y se puso los anteojos infrarrojos – el muy hijo de puta de Malfoy, va a atacar en segunda o tercera instancia… cuando los otros se hayan sacrificado.

- Típico de los Malfoy… - dijo Ron – lo que me extraña es que ataquen hoy… - los miró – ¿no iban a hacerlo mañana?

- No, no iban a hacerlo mañana - dijo Ginny. – ellos tienen que atacar antes…

- ¿Por qué lo crees? – dijo Harry mirándola. Ella lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

- Porque el ataque del que tenemos conocimiento fue perpetrado por los mortífagos de esta época… ya sabemos quién dio el chivatazo…

- La puta rata… - siseó Harry, y ella asintió. – pero estos…

- Son los nuestros… y tienen que hacerlo antes de que se encuentren con los otros…

- Bien pensado Weasley… - dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella se dio vuelta y le devolvió una mirada coqueta, y Harry con su cara tan cerca de ella, estuvo a punto de agacharse un poco y darle un beso, pero se enderezó de golpe. Ella sonrió triste, mirando hacia la ventana frustrada, lamentándose que el momento hubiera pasado tan rápido.

- Es para que sepas que estoy enfocada en la misión – miró a Sirius – aunque la tentación es grande… - sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. –

- Guarda las tentaciones… - dijo serio – no es momento para hacerte la…

- Puta... – dijo Ron.

- No le digas así… - dijo Harry a punto de golpear a su amigo. Este chasqueó la lengua.

- Puedo hacerle frente a mis batallas, sola, Potter. – dijo seria - dos están llegando al perímetro marcado por la izquierda… ah, y también vienen dos por la derecha…

- Y el otro por el centro… - Suspiró – Merlín son unos idiotas…

- Los mortífagos sobrevivientes de la segunda batalla, son unos cobardes de mierda… - dijo Ron.

- No son viejos, al menos los primeros cinco son jóvenes… carajo, me pregunto si hay algún auror.

- No... – dijo Ron – por la manera en que plantean la estrategia son unos pelotudos barbaros… los aurores plantearían una estrategia más encubierta… esperarían actuar en la noche cerrada. O al menos yo haría eso. – miró al cielo – no va a haber luna… un buen auror sabría eso y utilizaría la oscuridad para poder mimetizarse con el terreno. – ellos miraron a Ron, que miraba de reojo la amena interacción de Hermione con Remus – ¿mierda está dispuesta a follarse todo lo que se le cruce, no?

- ¿Quién, Hermione? – dijo Ginny – es hora que alguien le de un buen polvo… - Ron jadeó

- Y veo que no es la única que tiene ese pensamiento – ella sonrió – te vi mirando a Sirius…

- ¿Y?

- Y te recuerdo que es muy viejo para ti… - Ginny estuvo a punto de reír. Hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba ese tono tan protector en su hermano.

- Ay Ron… - dijo haciendo una voz cargada de ternura.

- Dejen de boludear ustedes dos – dijo Harry molesto, tanto por la actitud de ellos como por lo que estaban hablando – no estamos aquí, para ver quien se enrolla con quien… - dijo colérico – luego vamos a tocar ese tema…

- No, no vamos a tocar ese tema… - dijo Ginny con dureza - no contigo, y mucho menos con Ron… hago de mi vida lo que quiero.

- Ahora no vamos a opinar sobre tu fabulosa vida… - dijo Harry irónico – quiero que me den una opinión sobre la misión… - los miró- ¿es mucho pedir? – los otros dos negaron.

- Creo que debemos sacarlos ahora… -dijo Ginny – llevarlos como dije, a la tienda en el bosque… y después… - lo miró – creo que es hora de ir a Hogwarts…

- Hogwarts… - dijo Harry.

- Es el lugar más seguro para el niño y los demás… - dijo Ron, y Ginny asintió.

- No debemos modificar el pasado Ginny… – dijo Harry.

- El pasado ya se ha modificado… - dijo terca.

- No, estos imbéciles solo han logrado que las cosas den un ligero giro, pero el pasado como lo conocemos debe quedar como está… y no hay manera de negociar en esto… – dijo mirándolos severamente. – acá no hay sentimientos que medien en mi decisión.

- Lo se… - dijo desilusionada - es conveniente ir a Hogwarts, solo porque debemos establecer un cuartel, para pensar nuestros siguientes pasos… y allí…

- Tendremos la oportunidad de idear una estrategia con calma. – dijo Ron.

- ¿Pero cómo hacemos el movimiento? - preguntó Ginny.

- Sin contar que tenemos que sacar a tu mamá y…

- No es mi mamá – dijo Harry.

- Es tu mamá – dijo Ginny molesta - a pesar de que no la conozcas y…

- No viene al caso discutir cómo debo llamarla… ahora debemos pensar cómo sacarla a ella, al niño, y a Hermione.

- Hermione…

- Enfrentémoslo… - dijo Harry – de los cuatro, ella es la más débil… y no quiero estar cuidándola o que Ron esté pendiente de cada puto paso que ella da.…

- Opino que… - dijo Ginny, pero la voz autoritaria de James Potter, los hizo dar un respingo.

- ¿Que están hablando ustedes tres? – dijo james.

- Me gustaría que nosotros participáramos de sus decisiones – dijo Lily acariciando a Harry bebé. Ginny sonrió al niño y este babeó.

- Si me das a ese chiquitirrín hermoso… - se lo quito de los brazos – ¡no puedes ser tan tiernitoooo! - y comenzó a comerlo a besos, logrando que el bebé riera. Harry la miraba, deseando estar en el lugar de su yo pequeño.

- Niño suertudo… - murmuró.

- Supongo que sabes que te lo dices a ti mismo… - dijo sonriendo Ron – Si te decidieras… - Harry le dio un golpe con su hombro y recorrió la sala.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí. – dijo mirando a todos – ellos están acercándose a la casa y las barreras protectoras que pusimos no los detendrán por mucho tiempo.

- Ya pasaron la barrera número dos y estarán en la tres en aproximadamente… - dijo Ron mirando su reloj – diez minutos… - los miró – si contamos que son unos redomados imbéciles, tardarán otro diez es sortearla – sonrió – es la mejor barrera que he logrado hacer.

- Y eso es un gran mérito viniendo de ti… - dijo Ginny aun con el bebé en los brazos.

- Deja al niño con su madre, Weasley… - dijo Harry y esta lo obedeció a regañadientes – esto es lo que haremos…

- Primero…

- No tenemos tiempo para explicaciones… - dijo serio – si no escuchaste a Ron, tenemos menos de veinte minutos para tramar un buen escape para Lily y el niño…

- Si lo sé, pero…

- No voy a escuchar tus peros… no ahora – miró a Hermione - Hermione, tú vas a ir con ellos para cuidarlos.

- Por qué yo…

- ¡No discutas una orden! – dijo Harry ya cansado – tomamos la decisión de venir y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que yo daba las órdenes… - Ella asintió – ¡entonces deja de cuestionar una orden, y mueve tu culo ahora!

- No hay necesidad… - dijo Sirius

- Tú, metete en tus asuntos, y no te metas con los míos… - Rugió, y a Sirius le pareció que esa advertencia no era dirigida a él solo para que no cuestionara sus órdenes, sino a meterse con cierta pelirroja. – cuando doy una orden, quiero que se cumpla. Tienen cinco minutos para recoger lo necesario para salir de aquí – miró a su padre – James ayuda a tu esposa. – los dos azorados obedecieron.

- Remus, Black – estos esperaron las directivas - si están de acuerdo, necesitaremos ayuda extra – ellos asintieron sonrientes. – no hay directivas a cerca de lo que deban hacer… imperdonables están permitidos.

- Harry… - dijo Ginny – eso está permitido en nuestra época, y solo la elite… ellos…

- Hay momentos en que debemos dejar de lado nuestros principios, y saber que para lograr el bien mayor, es necesario hacer algunos sacrificios…

- Sí, pero hacer imperdonables… - dijo Sirius… - es algo que a nosotros…

- Si no tienes los cojones para lanzar un crucciatus, no lo hagas… - dijo burlón – siempre decías que el riesgo es lo único que importa… creo que el tiempo que pasaste en…

- Harry… -dijo Ginny en tono de advertencia – no.

- Está bien… - dijo cansado – utiliza los hechizos que se te canten, pero les advierto, para que no me miren azorados que, si tengo que matar a esos hijos de puta, voy a hacerlo… - los miró – no deben quedar rastros de estos imbéciles en el pasado.

- ¿Debemos matarlos? – dijo Ron

- ¿Quieres que lo haga por ti? – dijo indolente – por mí no hay problema…

- ¿Matas por placer? – dijo James horrorizado por la forma en que su hijo se expresaba. Con un palpable desprecio hacia la vida ajena.

- No mato, simplemente hago justicia... y solo lo hago, cuando no me queda otra que hacerlo – dijo furioso – no soy un maldito psicópata que mata a sangre fría… pero tampoco voy a ser el mismo imbécil de siempre, tratando de cuidar al oponente… - los miró a todos desafiante – no soy el inocente niño que con solo un _expelliermus_, puede vencer… lo aprendí por las malas. – respiró profundamente – no voy a pensar en la vida que me enfrenta… solo en la que debo salvar. Ellos saben cuáles son las consecuencias de andar en malos pasos… Tengo que pensar en mí y en cumplir la misión… mis enemigos no me importan una mierda. – ninguno de los presentes pudo refutar semejante declaración – ¿está claro? - sus amigos asintieron. Los demás no dijeron nada - tienen vía libre… - y salió hacia la puerta principal.

- Qué le ha sucedido… -susurró Lily a punto de llorar.

- Créenos... – dijo Ginny – no querrás saberlo – los miró – no les exigimos que hagan algo que escapa de sus ideales… simplemente piensen…- suspiró - ustedes saben lo que les pasó a los Mackinnon…

- ¿Qué les sucedió a los Mackinnon? – preguntó Lily preocupada.

- No… - Ginny se maldijo – será mejor que nos enfoquemos en esta situación…

- Dínoslo… - exigió James - asi podríamos ayudarlos…

- Maldición, No podemos cambiar la historia… - dijo Ginny

- Pero ellos…

- Morirán… - dijo abatida.

- ¿Marlene y su esposo? – dijo Lily aterrorizada – y que sucederá con sus hijos, James… son tan pequeños…

- Toda su familia será asesinada – acotó Hermione.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín, los niños también! – sollozó Lily

- No podemos ayudarlos…

- ¡Malditos hijos de puta! – dijo Sirius golpeando sus puños contra una pared… - Ginny se compadeció de su dolor y se acercó para palmearle la espalda. El dio un respingo y la miró, ella sonrió. El le tomó la mano y la besó. – mataré si es necesario…

- Créeme… yo también creía que podía vencerlos sin derramar… - suspiró - evitar la muerte de gente inocente, pero… - miró a Ron – es imposible….ellos nos llevan a situaciones límites, donde lo único que puedes hacer… ¡es matar o ver morir a alguien que amas! –mirando a Harry - y yo siempre voy a optar por lo segundo. – volvió la mirada a Sirius que la miraba asombrado – Siempre…

- ¿Van a deliberar mucho tiempo o van a hacer lo que les digo? – rugió.

- Si, Harry… - dijo ella y se acercó hacia él – ¿Tienes idea de lo que vamos a hacer para sacar al objetivo?

- Estoy pensando… - se tomó la cara con las manos – me duele la cabeza… - ella lo miró preocupada.

- Quieres que…

- Cuando termine… - la miró – te prometo que tomaré lo que me des, cuando saquemos al objetivo aquí.

- Como haremos…

- James… - este lo miró – ¿tienes la capa de invisibilidad?

- Dumbledore… - dijo y luego susurró una maldición.

- ¿Te la pidió prestada verdad? – dijo y este asintió – carajos…

- ¿No tienes la tuya?

- Maldita sea, estoy desenfocado… - buscó en su mochila, sacó la capa y la extendió – toma, dásela a Hermione – caminó hasta el centro de la sala. – informes, Ron.

- Están a punto de romper el sortilegio… tenemos ocho minutos, para entrar en choque.

- Bien… - los miró – Lily, toma el niño, Hermione tu irás con ellos… - miró a Black – tu abrirás la puerta para salir a fumar en la barandilla, eso logrará que ellos salgan sin que nadie los note, y así puedan desparecer…

- ¿Debajo de la capa? – dijo Lily. El asintió – ¿cómo haremos para desaparecer debajo de una capa? – miró a James y a sus amigos – eso es prácticamente imposible.

- Hermione sabe cómo hacerlo… no te preocupes. – dijo tratando de tranquilizarla. – James irá con…

- No… - dijo James, enfrentándolo con fiereza – quiero luchar… están amenazando a mi familia y entonces… - Harry lo tomó del cuello y le golpeó contra la pared.

- Estoy hasta las pelotas de esta situación… si te acercas un solo paso, Black, te voy a mandar a la mierda… - Sirius se detuvo.

- Suéltame… - siseó James, pero Harry apretó mas los puños en su ropa.

- ¿quieres cuidar a tu familia? – James asintió – entonces te iras con ellos. Ellas necesitan de alguien que los proteja, si nosotros no podemos detenerlos… tú serás el respaldo, tú vas a saber que hacer y cómo cuidarlos, si no salimos con vida – lo soltó – no los protegerás desde la tumba.

- James… - dijo Lily.

- Está bien… - dijo acercándose a su esposa y al bebé – pero no cabremos todos en la capa… - Hermione se acercó y lo tocó en la cabeza. James sintió el hechizo tocar su cabeza.

- Ah, encantamiento desilusionador – dijo Sirius – como no lo pensé antes.

- A veces las situaciones críticas, hacen que olvidemos las soluciones más simples… - dijo Ginny – Remus, usted también…

- Está bien… - dijo él joven tranquilo y miró a Hermione – veo que nuestros caminos se empeñan en unirse

- ya Romeo… no te olvides de cantarle una sonata a la luz de la luna… - murmuró Ron molesto – o aullarle que es lo mismo…

- Ronald. – dijo Hermione

- Basta ya, los ocho minutos se han convertido en tres. – dijo Harry - sesenta segundos para ponernos en posición. Sirius, sal ahora… Hermione, ponte la capa, y tu Lily calla al niño. James, Remus… si necesitamos ayuda, lanzaré una luz azul al aire. – miró a Ginny – tu, toma una frazada y haz como que tienes al niño. Siéntate en el sofá y cubre tu rostro con el pelo. Yo haré el papel de James… - suspiró – bien movámonos ahora. – Sirius salió afuera, a la galería, y con desidia apoyó su pie en el barandal, y encendió el cigarrillo. Pudo escuchar el murmullo de los demás saliendo lentamente y con un imperceptible plop, desaparecían. Caló el cigarrillo una o dos veces, lanzando al aire, el humo en forma de aros… miró hacia el apacible lago. Podía escuchar las pisadas de los desconocidos. El plan de ataque era perfecto, pensó. El chico sabía lo que hacía. Sonrió. Aun necesitaba saber muchas cosas respecto a ese ahijado suyo. Más que nada porque las miradas cómplices entre ellos, las reacciones… lo hacían dudar. Los silencios… la falta de información. Odiaba estar en ascuas. Quizás ahora no era el momento de hacer preguntas, pero después que este ataque pasara, arrinconaría a esa pelirroja y él tomaría el control… sonrió. Quizás le robara un par de besos… la podría seducir… y después de eso, haría preguntas, y exigiría respuestas.

- Entra… - el susurro de Harry, lo hizo volver a la realidad. Apagó el cigarrillo con la bota y con su caminar despreocupado, entró en la casa. El pelirrojo estaba apostado en el rellano de la escalera. Ginny, estaba con la cabeza gacha pero sus enormes ojos castaños, no se quedaban quietos. Abrazaba la mantita del bebé, pero era evidente que allí solo estaba albergando la varita. El chico Potter, estaba sentado indolentemente, una pose tan estudiada que si no lo miraba con atención, ellos parecerían la familia Potter. Harry se acercó a la chica, ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Él se acercó más y sin mediar palabra, le dio un beso en la frente, y le susurró algo. Ella sonrió, con esos ojos tan brillantes. Ojos de enamorada. Se dijo a si mismo. Hizo dos pasos, y cuando quiso sentarse, la puerta y los ventanales explotaron. Harry, dio un salto y desapareció, al tiempo que Ginny, escudada por los hechizos que su hermano lanzaba, desde la escalera, tomaba a Sirius del brazo y lo lanzaba hacia detrás de la barra del bar. Ella lanzó hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Sirius trataba de buscar con la mirada a Harry, pero este aun no había aparecido. Cinco mortífagos entraron en la escena, distribuyéndose por toda la estancia. Fue cuando él apareció, y los rayos de innumerables colores, comenzaron a salir de su varita. El muy hijo de puta, había aparecido en la puerta de entrada cortándoles el paso. Ron estaba frente a la escalera y cuidaba desde allí escaparan por el piso superior y la cocina. Ginny y él, cuidaban los ventanales. Un rayo verde, le rozó la cabeza, y el grito de Ginny lo hizo salir de ese estado de shock, y rápidamente se agachó. Justo en ese momento el rayo verde de la varita de Harry, hizo caer inerte a su atacante. Sirius miró a Harry. Este ni siquiera se detuvo a ver su obra. Siguió en el camino de la destrucción. Ginny se acercó hasta su escondite y dando una patada a una mesa, golpeó al mortífago y lo hizo caer.

- Si no vas a ayudar… lárgate. - dijo Ginny.

- No puedo creerlo… él simplemente lo mató.

- Harry es así, lo aceptas o te largas… -dijo segura – además, te salvó la vida…

- Eres buena… - dijo sonriéndole, al tiempo que Ginny se elevaba de su escondite y un rayo morado, le daba al mortífago en el pecho. Este cayó inconsciente. – las aurores de esta época…

- Si, eran unas nenas de mamá… Tonks, me lo dijo una vez…

- ¿Tonks? – dijo

- Nimphadora Tonks… - lo miró - tu sobrina…

- Favorita… -sonrió. – me gustas Ginevra Weasley, de los Weasley de Ottery Saint Chadpole… - Ginny maldijo. – y si tu quisieras…

- Lamento tener que cortar la conversación, pero tenemos una situación de combate aquí – dijo ella – más adelante podremos hablar… - lo empujó hacia el ventanal – por ahora muévete… - los dos casi arrastrándose, se deslizaron hacia el ventanal que estaba liberado de la acción de los enemigos. Harry, seguía luchando con otro mortífago, mientras Ron, hacía lo propio con el restante – espera, Harry mató a uno, Yo bajé a otro… Ron está con el tercero, y Harry ahora con el cuarto – miró a Sirius - falta uno… - el rayo rojo, le dio de lleno en el brazo y la lanzó contra el ventanal, lanzando vidrios hacia todos lados.

- ¡Ginny! – gritó Harry, y sin decir más nada, desapareció, para aparecer detrás del mortífago y romperle el cuello con sus manos. Rápidamente se acercó hacia la chica, que trataba de quitarse los vidrios de la cara. – maldito imbécil… ¿por qué diablos no cuidaste su espalda? – le dio un empujón a Sirius y este cayó sentado. – ¿Ginny estás bien?

- Solo fui sorprendida… - dijo mirándolo a los ojos – estoy bien… fue más chisporroteo de fuegos artificiales, nada grave… - sonrió para calmarlo. Harry tenía la cara tensa.

- Estás sangrando en la frente… - dijo y le limpió la frente con su mano – en verdad…

- Estoy bien, en serio Harry, solo fueron los vidrios… nada de qué preocuparse… - dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo. Harry respiraba agitado.

- Te quedará una cicatriz… - dijo susurrando. Ella sonrió.

- Estaremos emparejados, entonces…

- Graciosa… - dijo – tienes esencia de…

- Si, Potter – dijo cuándo él se levantó – se caballero y ayúdame a levantarme… - cuando él le tomó la mano, la explosión los hizo abrazarse mutuamente

- Que mierda…

- ¡Están tratando de derrumbar la casa! – dijo Ron, que bajaba corriendo desde la escalera – El maldito hijo de puta escapó y dio la alarma… - una llamarada de fuego comenzó a avanzar por las paredes, quemando todo lo que estaba a su paso.

- ¡Larguémonos de aquí… Ahora! – dijo Harry, y tomando a Ginny la alzó en sus brazos y en un giro, desapareció.

- Vamos Black… - dijo Ron, y tomándolo del brazo desaparecieron, justo en el momento en que el fuego fagocitaba todo lo que alguna vez, fue la hermosa casa de veraneo de la familia Black.

####

La tienda estaba en silencio. Una vez, que dejara a Ginny en manos de Hermione para que la curara, y dado algunos pormenores de la actuación de los mortífagos en la casa, salió de la tienda para luego desaparecer. Ginny y los otros no se asombraron de la actitud de su jefe. Sabían que cuando Harry mataba, necesitaba unos momentos para estar solo y hacer catarsis. Aunque él se mostraba duro e indolente ante las muertes, sus amigos sabían que su conciencia sufría… era su manera de seguir siendo humano.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y ni rastros de él. James y Lily estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en una de las literas de la tienda. Su pequeño bebé estaba durmiendo a su lado, ajeno a toda la violencia que habían vivido desde que esos jóvenes los encontraran. Sirius entró en la habitación y cerró las cortinas. Se puso de cuclillas frente a sus amigos. Al rato entró Remus, y con un hechizo sello el lugar. Este, cansado, se sentó en una pequeña butaca, y suspiró. Ninguno de ellos sabía cómo empezar.

- Creen que…

- No puedo explicarte el miedo que me dio cuando… - Sirius miró al bebé – él no es normal…

- Mi hijo es normal, Sirius – dijo Lily con esa naturalidad tan propia de las madres cuando defienden a sus hijos. – y solo voy a recordarte que es de mi hijo del que estás hablando.

- Lo se… - dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello negro. – pero es… - la miró – no sabemos nada de este chico – aclaró su voz – sabemos del bebé… conocemos a nuestro pequeño Harry… mírenlo, parece un angelito allí durmiendo… pero…

- El Harry adulto… ese joven frío, y mal hablado… - dijo James.

- Es un demonio… - suspiró Sirius – maneja los imperdonables como… si fueran un simple hechizo de desarme... – los miró – ustedes lo escucharon... no le tiembla el pulso si tiene que matar…

- Y ellos, los otros… es como si estuvieran acostumbrados a ese Harry, tan siniestro. – dijo Remus.

- Es normal que no se sorprendan… lo conocen… - dijo James algo desilusionado. Lily lo palmeó suavemente y él suspiró – demonios, quiero saber qué fue de la vida de mi hijo. En algún punto parece que…

- No nos conociera – dijo Lily. – no entiendo… nosotros no íbamos a dejar que nuestro hijo… él parece que pasa de nosotros. No le importamos… solo quiere cumplir su misión. Es tan… - una lagrima recorrió su mejilla – no quiero que mi bebé se convierta en ese joven tan perdido…

- No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero saber que ha sucedido para que el bebé que conocemos se haya convertido en eso que nos asusta. – dijo Sirius – y creo que se quién nos puede dar las respuestas… - y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

- Pobre Sirius… - dijo James sonriendo. – está desesperado por encontrar el amor.

- Solo quiere divertirse un poco. – dijo Remus – Dumbledore nos ha mantenido aquí, alejados de las cuestiones de la Orden, y está a punto de explotar.

- Solo que no encontrará las respuestas que realmente quiere donde va a buscarlas – dijo Lily.

- Tu también te diste cuenta… – dijo James besándole el cabello rojo. Ella asintió

- Es prácticamente imposible no darse cuenta. – dijo arqueando una ceja – solo que me confunde la actitud… - lo miró – se aman, pero se tratan como si fueran enemigos.

- Hay cosas que no tienen explicación…

- Lo único importante aquí es que Sirius encuentre respuestas… - dijo Remus – lo demás, bueno… es cosa de Canuto. – el bebé suspiró y ellos lo miraron sonrientes. Habían logrado zafar del peligro. James frunció el ceño. Si esos extraños habían venido del futuro para matar a su hijo, no cejarían en sus intentos. Lily le dio un beso en la barbilla. Él sonrió. Mañana iba a preocuparse de la seguridad de su familia. Hoy dormiría algo tranquilo porque una vez más, los Potter habían escapado de las garras de los seguidores de Voldemort.

Ginny, Ron y Hermione, miraban en silencio las llamas que consumían en la otra orilla del lago, a la casa en la que habían estado hace unas horas. Era increíble que ningún muggle pudiera ver la inmensa columna de humo que se erigía en el cielo nocturno. Ninguno de ellos tenía idea a donde había desaparecido Harry. Ginny se adelantó en el terreno hacia la orilla y tocó con sus manos el frío lago. Sus manos se agarrotaron un instante, y formaron un cuenco, juntado un poco de agua que fue a parar a su frente. Aún tenía en su rostro suciedad y restos de sangre de la batalla. Hermione, le había curado el brazo y la frente, y no iba a quedarle cicatriz. Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Harry. La forma tan tierna de preocuparse, de levantarla en sus brazos como si estuviera inconsciente e impedida de moverse. Y ella se había sentido tan bien en sus brazos. Querida, amada. Ron movió un pie haciendo crujir el follaje del suelo. Suspiró. Nunca dejaría de soñar.

- ¿Te dijo donde iría? – preguntó Ginny a su hermano. Este negó con la cabeza, mientras jugaba con una pajilla de heno en la boca. – me enferma cuando no dice dónde va…

- Es… Harry del que estamos hablando – dijo Hermione. Ginny la miró. Tenía en sus manos el cuaderno de Malfoy.

- ¿Qué haces con eso? – dijo curiosa - ¿piensas encontrar el lugar donde van a esconderse ahora?

- En algún punto pienso que nos estamos perdiendo de algo. – dijo la castaña – tenemos el cuaderno… pero hay algo. Los demás no atacaron…

- Lanzaron bombas y el fuego del infierno… endemoniado o como mierda se llame – dijo Ron – ¿te parece que no intervinieron?

- Aun así… - dijo Hermione y luego mirando a Ginny suspiró – ya volverá…

- ¿Crees que se fue a beber?

- ¿Y no me invitarme? – dijo Ron – no, si hubiera ido a beber, me hubiera dicho… y después de allí nos iríamos de…

- De putas... – siseó Hermione.

- Si, porque a diferencia de ti, yo si estoy vivo – replicó – me voy a dormir… ¿quien empieza la guardia?

- Yo lo haré – dijo Hermione.

- No – dijo Ginny- vayan a dormir… -sonrió – yo me quedaré a vigilar… - Ron ya se iba.

- ¿Vienes Hermione? – preguntó.

- Si… - miró a Ginny – no te preocupes por él… ya volverá – se encogió de hombros – siempre vuelve.

- No me interesa…

- Sí, claro… -dijo y sonriendo volvió a Ron a la tienda. Ginny estuvo pensativa un rato. Estaba cansada. La batalla, el encuentro. Ese bebé. Merlín ese bebé era su deseo… ojala en algún punto de su vida hubiera tenido con Harry un bebé tan bonito como lo era ese Harry tan tiernito. Y esa sonrisa que derretía icebergs milenarios.

- Merlín… - dijo tapándose la cara con las manos – algún día debo superarlo… - miró al cielo – ¡quiero superarlo!

- Si no lo deseas no vas a lograrlo – la varita de Ginny fue a parar al cuello de Sirius. Este levantó las manos y sonrió – ¡Woah!, siempre alerta por lo que veo.

- Sirius… - bajó la varita – no vuelvas a aparecer así… - sonrió – puedes perder más que cabello.

- Me cuidaré de ti, pelirroja… - se sentó en el suelo y le hizo señas a ella para que hiciera lo mismo. Ginny sin guardar la varita, lo siguió – Me encanta este lugar…

- Lamento lo de tu casa.

- Ah, es solo una casa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – lo bueno es que ninguno salió seriamente dañado – la miró – ¿cómo está tu hombro?

- Bien… - dijo tocándose la zona donde fue herida – gajes del oficio.

- Parece que estás acostumbrada…

- Hemos tenido días de paz, y días turbulentos últimamente… - suspiró.

¿Y donde está nuestro gran héroe? – dijo irónico.

- No deberías hablar de Harry de esa manera – dijo chasqueando la lengua - Harry es como es, y te aconsejo que no lo jodas… no sabes de lo que puede ser capaz si lo cabreas.

- Lo se… la forma en que mató a ese mortífago después que te hiriera…

- Es vehemente cuando se trata de cuidar de los suyos…

- ¿Eres suya? – inquirió. Ginny agradeció la oscuridad, porque no pudo evitar ruborizarse

- Cuando hablo de los suyos, me refiero a su equipo – respondió – es muy responsable por sus subalternos…

- Y tu… - la miro fijamente – tú te preocupas por él...

- Es mi jefe…

- Vamos pelirroja… – se acercó – eres una chica linda… que digo preciosa – ella sonrió – si tuviera una subalterna como tú, ya hace rato que te hubiera…

- Follado – dijo riendo – sí, bueno… Harry no es así.- ¡Merlín, estaba mintiéndole a Sirius! – prefiere revolcarse con la peor puta que con…

- Yo no tendría ese problema… – Ginny cerró los ojos. Sirius era un chico lindo, pero no era Harry. Quizás verlo tan joven y tan lleno de vida, despertaba su curiosidad, pero también estaba en su mente las palabras de Harry sobre enfocarse en la misión. Demonios. Si se distraía un segundo… ¿por qué no podría? No le debía explicaciones a nadie. Miró a Sirius. Estaba tan cerca, sus ojos grises brillaban en la oscuridad, podía sentir el perfume masculino un tanto anticuado, pero al parecer de moda en esa época. Sonrió. Si, Sirius podría ser un soplo de aire fresco en ese momento de agobio. – eres tan hermosa… - su mano recorrió la mejilla de Ginny hasta permanecer en el mentón, sujetándole la cara. Ella no se resistió. Los labios suaves de Sirius hicieron un intento de seducir… y ella se dejó besar, un segundo, dos… la boca del joven intensificó la embestida, pero Ginny ya no sentía nada, salvo incomodidad… Merlín, estaba besando a Sirius, al hombre que en épocas de verano de sus catorce años, la había hecho reír con sus ocurrencias y le había dado consejos sobre los chicos, cuando la viera mirar con adoración a su ahijado… aun así, permitió que él siguiera… - Merlín, eres tan dulce… tan - se separó un segundo y la miró a los ojos – en verdad me gustas... – dijo acercando su rostro y juntando su frente a la de la pelirroja – no se qué tienes, pero… pero..

- Vaya, vaya… lamento interrumpir tan acalorado encuentro… - la voz rasposa de Harry la hizo dar un respingo. Él había desaparecido después de matar a dos hombres. Todo el mundo creía que para él era un trámite satisfactorio. Levantar la varita y decidir el destino de una persona. Independientemente de lo mierda que fuera. Pero ninguno sabía del arrepentimiento que embargaba al joven una vez que la adrenalina de la batalla se consumía. Él era implacable a la hora de atacar y defender, pero cuando todo volvía a la normalidad, y una vez que se asegurara de que todo los que de él dependían estaban a salvo, él se sentía una mierda... una basura… y quería escapar. Todos creían que iba a un bar a ahogar su conciencia, pero lo que no sabían era que antes de hundirse en una copa de alcohol, iba a una iglesia católica y rezaba… y se confesaba ante un sacerdote y pedía perdón por sus pecados. El sacerdote que había visitado, le había recomendado dejar el alcohol y hablar con alguien a quien él considerara… y el muy imbécil había pensado en Ginny. Ella podría entenderlo. Hermione era muy maternal, y Ron, demasiado superficial. Ginny en cambio, era sanadora y había hecho un curso de psicología muggle en una universidad, para entender la psique criminal. Ella podría entenderlo, más que cualquiera. Solo que nunca se habría imaginado que la encontraría en brazos de su padrino. Oh por Merlín otra vez veía rojo. La rabia y los celos lograron resurgir su carácter… La odió, los odio a ambos… y deseó estampar a ese imbécil que ponía las manos encima en algo suyo, contra uno de los árboles del bosque… desmembrarlo lentamente, y mirándolo a los ojos decirle… _vuelve a tocarla y serás mierda de pájaro_… Pero controló su temperamento. Él no tenía derecho a nada. Ni a reprocharle su actitud, ni nada… él había desistido esa tarde en el acantilado al amor que ella le ofrecía, y ella le había jurado olvidarlo. Pero aun así, verla en brazos de otro…

- Harry… -dijo ella separándose rápidamente

- ¿Alguien, alguna vez te dijo que eres inoportuno? -suspiró Sirius exasperado – Ginny y yo estábamos conversando amenamente… a solas.

- ¿Y crees que me importa? - dijo serio – lo único que me importa es cumplir la misión…

- Y largarte al diablo… – dijo Sirius, acariciando la mejilla de Ginny. Ella resopló y se separó un poco. – deberías controlar tu temperamento.

- Así que según tú, debo controlar mi temperamento… - siseó - ¿Por qué no vienes y tratas de controlarme tu? – dijo acercándose al joven Black desafiante.

- Harry, por favor… - dijo Ginny, interponiéndose entre los dos – dejen de comportarse como gallos, tratando de pelear por el liderazgo del gallinero.

- No, si yo no quiero pelear por el liderazgo de nada… - dijo - yo quiero acomodarle un poco las ideas, a este mocoso imbécil…

- ¿A quién le dices imbécil? – dijo Sirius, golpeando el pecho de Harry con un puño

- ¡Basta ya! – gritó Ginny – dejen de comportarse como dos idiotas… ¡no hacen más que hacer el ridículo! - luego miró a Sirius – por favor, vete…

- Si lárgate idiota… aprovecha tu libertad… - dijo burlón - porque en unas de esas…

- Harry estás extralimitándote… - dijo seria – corta la estupidez… - miró a Sirius – déjanos solos, por favor.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con…?

- Ahora no Sirius… - dijo Ginny – quiero aclarar algunas cosas con mi jefe…

- Solo me voy porque, tú me lo pides, pelirroja… - le sonrió – pero no creas que no puedo darle un correctivo a este mocoso… - y ya se iba.

- Sí, claro, quiero ver que hagas el intento… - dijo Harry buscando pelea.

- ¿Basta ya! – gritó – ¿qué diablos te pasa?

- ¿Qué diablos me pasa? – rugió, y golpeó un tronco de árbol con el puño. Ginny se quedó horrorizada, pero la rabia la embargó. Harry no tenía derecho a reprocharle absolutamente nada. Harry en cambio veía todo rojo, y el dolor de la mano era ínfimo, comparado al inmenso agujero que sentía en su pecho, desde que viera lo que acababa de ver. Sirius y Ginny a los besos – ¡que carajos te pasa a ti! ¡Te salvo el culo, en la batalla, y resulta que estás comiéndote a Sirius…! - resopló – ¡A SIRIUS NADA MENOS! – la miró – como diablos tienes el coraje… Merlín, tiene el doble de tu edad…

- ¡Y a ti qué diablos te importa lo que yo haga con Sirius!

- Me importa… - la tomó del cuello y la acercó a su cara - me importa… ME IMPORTA TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CONTIGO! – gritó. la asió con las dos manos del cabello y unió su frente con la de ella, dejando sus ojos a la misma altura, casi tocándola con su nariz – Cada… - carraspeo – cada vez que te veo coquetear con otro – susurró - cada vez que te veo sonreírle a algún desconocido… - cerró los ojos y suspiró – besar otros labios – le tocó con el pulgar su suave boca – me matas un poco… cada vez me atraviesas con un puñal, más hondo – Se tocó el pechó – aquí… – a ella se le aguaron los ojos – pero verte con Sirius… - la miró – ¿por qué me haces esto, Ginny… con Sirius? ¡Con él no! – rugió - ¡no voy a permitirlo!

- ¿Tu mueres un poco? ¿Qué yo te mato, cada vez que te hago sufrir, un poco? – rió histérica - ¡bienvenido a mi mundo, entonces! – chilló - ¡porque así me sentí yo cuando te vi salir del brazo de esa zorra esa tarde en el ministerio! – lo golpeó para que la soltara – ¿acaso no te acuerdas? ¡La tarde de lluvia cuando te casaste con la puta de Romilda Vane! – lo fulminó con los ojos - ¡Y ME TRAICIONASTE!

- No es lo mismo…

- ¡CLARO QUE ES LO MISMO! - le dio una bofetada – me traicionaste… aun cuando no te haya visto, la besaste, te acostaste con ella… me engañaste… e ibas a quedarte muy tranquilo, pero las cosas se salieron de su cauce cuando ella te vino con la "sorpresita," y ni siquiera allí tuviste los cojones para enfrentarme con la verdad… Así que…

- ¡No es lo mismo y tú lo sabes! – dijo - Yo no amaba a Romilda, solo me casé con ella porque…

- Porque la follaste… y fuiste tan pelotudo, que no pensaste en las consecuencias.

- No vale la pena revivir el pasado… - dijo apagado.

- Pero si vale la pena volverme loca con tus reacciones – se acercó – me dejaste bien claro, que no quieres nada conmigo – se alejó – cumple con tu palabrea y déjame en paz… - las lágrimas cayeron por su cara – solo… déjame en paz. – se iba caminando hacia atrás, y mirándolo- solo… hazlo… - y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de allí. Harry se quedó allí, sin poder decir nada. Ella tenía razón, debía dejarla en paz, pero era imposible. No con tanto amor desbordando por los poros. No con tanto dolor en la piel, cada vez que la veía cerca de otro. No con Sirius…

- Perdóname, preciosa… pero aunque sea lo recomendable… no puedo dejarte ser feliz… - miró los restos de humo de la casa del otro lado del lago, se sentía así, consumido, acabado… verla junto a su padrino era lo menos pensado… lo inesperado… el dolor más grande… aún más que la muerte de Nicky. – Te amo demasiado… si no eres para mí, no serás para nadie… eso puedo asegurártelo.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Yo cumplí… tarde pero cumplí. Ahora es tiempo de que ustedes cumplan. Díganme que tal voy con esta aventura.

No crean con l aultima frase que Harry es capaz de matarla con tal de que ella no esté con otro hombre... o si... si, si puede, con lo cual les digo que sigan la historia! jajaja


	13. Capitulo 12

**HOA! Abacho! Jajaja**

**Hola a todos! El saludo a lo teletubbies es para pedir perdón, por la tardanza… a estas alturas si fuera perra había tenido cría, pero como no lo soy, estuve pensando… Si, cinco meses pensando, para algunos es mucho, para mi créanme que es un suspiro. Deje de escribir simplemente porque me lo prohibieron. Debo conectarme con la realidad… ja como si viviera en un tarro! No importa, lo cierto es que aquí está el capitulo. Qué digo capitulo, CAPITULON! Tiene casi cuarenta y cuatro páginas, así que no se maten, siéntense tranquilas, léanlo, tómense un agaromba, y luego… bueno no crean que esto es lo mas. Se deja leer… es como un capitulo de transición…**

**PASO A DEDICAR: PRIMERO QUE NADIE, A MI PRECIOSA YEGUA MENOR, HERMANA QUE NOS SEPARARON AL NACER… O COMO DECIMOS, QUE MI MADRE CONGELO UN EMBRIÓN Y LO DONÓ PARA QUE NACIERA VEINTE AÑOS DESPUES… SI PARA NATU BULLANGUERA, LOCA LINDA… TAMBIEN PARA MI SOBRINO HOMERITO, QUE COMO SU MADRINA, ANDA MANDANDOSE UNA CAGADA TRAS OTRA! VAMOS HOMERO, QUE ESTÁS ENDIABLAU! JAJAJA. A MI AMIGA DEL TWITTER SOO!, QUE SE LA PASA ANIMANDOME PARA QUE ACTUALICE… TODAS LAS CHICAS DEL FACE, LAS DEL GRUPO "POR AVANCE DE FICS Y PRESION…" Y PARA LAS LOCAS DE MI FANS CLUB… NAH, PARA EL GRUPO "PORQUE QUEREMOS LQNF Y CAC DE ANATRIPOTTER" QUE DIA A DÍA MES TRAS MES, SE LA PASARON ACORDANDOSE DE MI MADRE, Y TODA MI PARENTELA PARA QUE ACTUALICE… A TODAS ELLAS LES DIGO, CUMPLI CON UNA PARTE… LA OTRA PRONTO.**

**No se maten pensando que lo que leerán va a estar a la altura de Katniss y Peeta… a lo sumo puede ser parecido a lo de Bella y Emoard (no quiero decir lo que realmente quiero decir por si hay fanáticos de Twilight, pero el que me conoce sabe de lo que hablo. Jajaja). **

**ATENCION: ADVERTENCIA PARA HUESOS POTTER: HAY DE ESO QUE NO QUIERES LEER, PERO ES MUY PEQUEÑA LA ESCENA!**

**Capítulo 12**

Una vez que el enfrentamiento en la casa del lago hubo pasado, se podría decir que los integrantes del grupo estaban más calmos. Al menos era lo que pensaba James, pero al ver la forma en que su mejor amigo, casi hermano llegaba y se sentaba frente a la fogata y golpeaba con fuerza una rama, se dijo que la tranquilidad iba a durar poco. Sirius no dijo una palabra y él tampoco iba a preguntarle. Instantes después se les unió Remus. Este miró a James interrogante, señalando con los ojos a Sirius, pero James solo le pidió silencio. Remus asintió y se sirvió café. James suspiró… Algo muy pesado le habría pasado a Sirius para que no dijera nada. Ya llevaban algunos minutos y él solo miraba hacia la espesura del bosque desde donde había aparecido. Resopló otra vez, y volvió a golpear un tronco encendido con una rama, cuando de repente, del mismo lugar donde viniera Sirius, apareció Ginny. Sirius levantó la mirada e intentó llamar la atención de la chica, poniéndose de pie, pero esta, con la mirada gacha y como si huyera de un dementor, se metía en la tienda de campaña y desaparecía de la vista. Remus miró a James y este se encogió de hombros. Hay momentos en que no entendía a Canuto. Sirius se sentó otra vez, y volvió la mirada al fuego.

- Canuto… - atinó a decir Remus – ¿Quieres café? – este negó. Remus miró a James – ¿Y tu cornamenta?

- No me vendría mal… - dijo aceptando un jarro de aluminio – está rico.

- Es una mezcla hecha por la chica Weasley… - dijo bebiendo un trago – eso me dijo el pelirrojo… su hermano…

- Ron… - dijo Sirius, por primera vez interviniendo en la conversación.

- Si, tienes razón Sirius… Ron. – dijo Remus – un muchacho muy carismático con todos… pero no creo que yo sea de su agrado… - agregó, bebiendo otro poco de café – creo que tiene algún tipo de…

- Celos – dijo James sonriendo

- ¿Que?

- El chico cada vez que te acercas a la chica Granger, se pone de todos colores…

- Es una chica bonita, y muy inteligente… no puedo negarlo - dijo Remus – pero yo… no siento en verdad ningún tipo de atracción por ella… - James chasqueó la lengua – en verdad Cornamenta, no estoy en condiciones…

- Deja de menospreciarte… - dijo su amigo molesto. – eres un buen hombre.

- Si, pero ella es amable, pero no creo que tenga intenciones… no la veo como una mujer. – Sus amigos lo miraron – puede parecer mayor que yo, pero date cuenta que para mi edad es una bebé… solo tiene un año de vida, según me ha contado.

- Asalta cunas… - rió James – con razón el pelirrojo quiere saltarte encima cada vez…

- A mi entender son unos imbéciles…

- Sirius…

- No tanto el pelirrojo – miró a James – pero ese imbécil de Harry Potter…

- Es de mi hijo del que hablas… - dijo James algo ofendido.

- Ya te dije que por lo que a mi respecta, ese idiota no es mi ahijado.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¡ÉL ME SUCEDE! – gritó.

- ¿Quieres callarte? – dijo James – vas a despertar a Lily y por ende al bebé…

- Besé a la pelirroja… - dijo resoplando.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron sus amigos – como fuiste capaz de…

- ¡Ey! – dijo - ¿Por qué no iba a ser capaz?

- Pues porque… porque… - James miró a Remus buscando aliados. Remus carraspeó.

- Porque al igual que Hermione, ella es una niña…

- Es una mujer… - terció tercamente.

- Es una niña que en nuestro tiempo ni siquiera ha nacido Canuto, y si tuvieras los sentidos puestos te darías cuenta que ella…

- ¿Que ella qué? – preguntó Sirius – por si no me escucharon, les vuelvo a repetir que ella y yo nos besamos…

- Tú dijiste que la besaste… - aclaró Remus.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – dijo ya enojado con sus amigos.

- La diferencia es que si se besaron implica interacción de la chica, pero si la besaste, ella podría haberse quedado como un tronco y solo tu hacías el movimiento.

- No tiene importancia…

- ¿Ella te gusta? – dijo James

- No, - los miró – no lo sé… es algo complicado…

- ¿Complicado como qué? – dijo Remus

- ¿Complicado como la poción de los muertos en vida?

- O complicado como llegar a tu casa y pedirle dinero a tu mamá… - rieron.

- No estoy bromeando…

- Está bien, la besaste y después… - dijo James

- Bueno, le dije que me gustaba… pero – golpeó otra vez el tronco con la vara – fue raro…

- ¡Porque ella es una bebé! – dijo James

- ¡No tuve tiempo de darle sentido a lo que sentí, porque ese idiota nos interrumpió!

- ¿Qué idiota? – dijo Remus.

- ¡Harry!

- No le digas así a mi hijo…

- No es tu hijo… - dijo Sirius terco – ese, el idiota que se comporta como un… ese no es tu hijo.

- ¡Claro que lo es! Es igual a mi… - dijo James, y los demás lo miraron sorprendido – bueno, no soy tan vehemente a la hora de defender los que… pero es mi hijo, corre sangre Potter por sus venas… - suspiró - Para mi que heredó lo bruto de la hermana de Lily… - Remus rió.

- Que te dijo… - preguntó Lunático

- ¡No fue lo que dijo, sino lo que hizo!

- ¿Que hizo entonces?

- Bueno… no hizo nada… solo dijo con esa voz de petulante "disculpen si interrumpo…" – bufó – y la chica saltó como si le quemaran el cuerpo.

- No deberías meterte allí Sirius – dijo James.

- Ella es un agente libre…

- Puede ser que ella te diga eso, pero las apariencias engañan – dijo Remus

- Crees que…

- Entre esos dos hay algo… – dijo James – o hubo algo que no terminó de resolverse… - tomó un poco de café – Ellos se entienden solo con la mirada, saben qué esperan el uno del otro, y lo hacen de la manera en que el otro lo quiere. – miró a su amigo – no obtendrás nada si te metes entre ellos, mas que lastimarte a ti mismo.

- Ella me besó… - dijo Sirius – y si ella me da la oportunidad voy a aprovecharla… - de pronto unas fuertes pisadas salieron del espeso follaje del bosque y Harry mostró toda su anatomía a medida que se acercaba al centro del campamento. James lo miró, pero él tenía su mirada clavada en Sirius, que indiferente de su presencia bebía café y golpeaba el tronco con el palo. Se detuvo frente a Canuto, y James tuvo que aceptar que el chico tenía agallas. Sirius bajó la jarrita lentamente, y con parsimonia, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Harry tensó el puño que sostenía la varita, y con un leve movimiento de muñeca, el cigarrillo quedó cercenado casi hasta la boca de Sirius. Este, al fin lo miró desdeñosamente.

- No te conviene meterte en donde no te llaman Black…

- ¿Y si me llaman, crees que voy a pedirte permiso a ti? – dijo burlón. Harry, soltó la varita y lo tomó de las solapas, levantándolo a la fuerza. James y Remus se levantaron para impedir lo que sea que Harry tuviera pensado hacer.

- No te hagas el gallito conmigo… - dijo escupiendo las palabras – muchos quisieron hacerlo, y deberías averiguar cómo les fue… - lo miró a los ojos – no suelo ser muy condescendiente con aquellos que me desafían…

- No te tengo miedo…

- Ni yo a ti… - apretó más las solapas. – estás advertido… no te acerques a ella porque te va a pesar.

- Vuelvo a decírtelo… no te tengo miedo…

- Deberías, - lo soltó – si vuelves a tocarla… si vuelves a poner tus asquerosas manos encima de ella, te juro que te voy a arrancar la cabeza… con mis manos.

- Harry… - dijo Hermione, que sigilosamente había llegado. A su lado estaba Ron, con la varita en la mano, dispuesto a actuar si fuera necesario – déjalo… no debes perder el eje – agregó nerviosa – recuerda por lo que estamos aquí… - llegando al lado del joven y tocándole el brazo – no es necesario la violencia… - lo miró a los ojos – Harry, es Sirius… por favor

- No estoy poniéndome violento, Hermione… - dijo soltándolo, y sacudiendo las solapas de Sirius con fuerza, haciendo que el merodeador, soltara de golpe el aire – solo estamos confraternizando, y tratando de llevar mejor la fiesta… - lo miró a los ojos – y tratando de despejar alguna duda entre mi padrino y yo – agregó con ironía. Sonrió cínicamente a Hermione que respiraba aliviada, y miró a Ron, que bajaba la varita ya relajando la tensión. – Bien, aprovechando la reunión informal, quisiera que habláramos de lo que vamos a hacer a partir de mañana.

- Dijimos que iríamos a Hogwarts… - dijo Hermione – ¿no quedamos en que lo haríamos una vez que pusiéramos el objetivo a salvo? – Harry se sentó cerca de James y este le ofreció una taza de café. Harry miró a su padre. Merlín que difícil era estar a su lado. Bajó la cabeza avergonzado, pensando cuan desilusionado podrían estar esos, sus padres de verlo actuar de esa manera… como un perfecto animal. Miró a Sirius, y casi gruñó… si, por ella se convertiría en una fiera… si por él fuera, su querido padrino no iba a tener oportunidad con ella… ni ahora, ni nunca.

- Yo pienso… - dijo James mirando a nadie en particular – que si ellos saben algo de lo que son nuestras vidas… y si no saben que están aquí…

- Lo saben… - dijo Ron. Harry maldijo – el tipo que escapó me reconoció y tu actuación fue descollante, así que… - lo miró – él debe haber dado la voz de alarma de que nosotros estamos aquí para detener sus planes.

- Bien… ahora debemos pensar con claridad que es lo que vamos a hacer… - dijo Harry.

- Si me permiten… - dijo James – creo que si ellos saben que ustedes están aquí, y conocen nuestros movimientos y nuestra historia… - carraspeó – creo que adivinarán lo que vamos a hacer…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Harry mirando a su padre.

- Ellos sabrán que vamos directo a Hogwarts…

- Maldición – dijo Ron y miró a Harry – ya esto me tiene… - Hermione, le acarició el brazo para calmarlo.

- Maldita sea, tienes razón James - dijo Harry meditando, y James sonrió orgullosos de si mismo. Remus sonrió – bien, solo tratemos de pensar que podemos hacer… - se golpeó el muslo con la varita y luego enderezó su cuerpo y miró a su amiga – Hermione necesito un mapa… - ella rápidamente buscó en su bolsito mágico. Sirius miró detenidamente a la muchacha y luego posó su mirada acerada en el pequeño bolso de cuentas. – después de meter el brazo hasta el codo, ella encontró el mapa y se lo dio a su jefe. – Gracias…

- Es un bolso milagroso el que tienes ahí… - dijo Sirius mirándola detenidamente. Ella sonrió.

- Tiene encantamiento de extensión indetectable… tengo muchas cosas que son importantes para nuestra misión, tales como pociones, cuadernos, notas, ropa, libros…

- Que interesante… - dijo sin perder de vista el bolsito de la chica.

- Hermione, lleva libros de historia a todos lados… - dijo Ron sonriendo – La historia de Hogwarts es su libro de cabecera.

- Ya basta Ron… - dijo ella algo ruborizada.

- Bien… - dijo Harry poniendo el mapa en una mesa que hizo aparecer. – aquí está Hogwarts… - señaló un punto en el mapa - en donde los muggles ven un castillo…

- Los muggles ven ruinas…

- ¡Que observador Black! – dijo Harry irónico. James sonrió. – bueno, ya que tan inteligentemente el señor Black nos ha dado ese dato, pienso que podríamos hacer una suerte de triangulación, buscaremos lugares turísticos por excelencia, nada muy urbanizado, ni tampoco desolado…

- Sugiero que vayamos a un campamento turístico en el valle que hay cerca de la Muralla de Adriano. – dijo Hermione – es un lugar muy bonito, y hay turismo muggle y podremos admirar la inteligencia y la arquitectura de los romanos al crear…

- Si, si come libros, ya entendimos… pero no vamos de paseo, estamos tratando de esquivar a los mortífagos – dijo Ron.

- Es una buena idea Hermione - dijo Harry – confundirnos con los muggles, nos dará el tiempo para descansar y despistarlos si logran encontrarnos… no querrán hacer notar al ministerio de esta época su presencia. – todos asintieron – bien, luego deberíamos usar otro lugar turístico… hacia el este, para que subir hacia Hogwarts sea más rápido – miró a Hermione – ¿alguna idea?

- Bien, podemos ir a los valles bajos de los montes Grampianos… - dijo James. Harry lo miró para que continuara – acampamos allí un verano… - Remus y Sirius asintieron – es un valle en el curso bajo del río Spey.

- Si, una zona turística, donde…

- Hay una gran actividad en la pesca del salmón – dijo Hermione

- Dato que nos interesa sobremanera… - dijo Ron irónico, y ella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- ¡También están las mejores destilerías de Whisky escocés! – dijo ella malhumorada.

- ¡Ya estoy empacando! – dijo Ron y provocó la risa de Remus, James y Sirius.

- Ron, termina con las bromas… - dijo Harry. – de allí iremos a Hogwarts… Deben usar la manera en que Dumbledore se comunica con la orden del fénix en esta época. – miro a los demás – en nuestro tiempo, usaban los patronus…

- En este tiempo también – dijo Remus.

- Bien, estaríamos llegando aproximadamente en tres días – Sirius hizo un sonido de incredulidad, que Harry notó y serio, lo miró – a ver señor Black, por qué no nos ilumina con una de sus grandes intervenciones… hasta ahora han servido mucho.

- Eso le daría tiempo a los que nos persiguen para matarnos – dijo Sirius, tratando de ver una falla en el plan – ¿o acaso no prevees que van a esperarnos para una sangrienta emboscada?

- Yo estaré esperándolos en Hogsmeade… - dijo serio – si todo sale bien, me libraré del o los vigías que hayan puesto.

- Harry, serán once contra tu solo… - dijo atemorizada Hermione.

- No te preocupes Hermione… - dijo enrollando el mapa – tendrían que preocuparse ellos si los encuentro – sonrió en una torpe mueca.

- ¿Te crees tan invencible?

- No, no los creo a ellos tan estúpidos… dijo sereno – quizás sean solo dos esperándonos, y si ven movimientos, avisarán a los otros…

- Yo no sé… - dijo Hermione con el cuaderno de Malfoy en las manos – aun creo que algo se nos escapa y no puedo descifrar que es…

- ¿Es una especie de corazonada? – dijo Remus. Ella sonrió y asintió y Ron carraspeó.

- Bueno, Hermione, creo que mientras descifras eso que te inquieta, podríamos seguir el plan de Harry.

- Por lo que les aconsejo que se vayan a descansar – dijo saliendo para perderse en el bosque.

- ¿Tú no dormirás? – dijo James

- No, yo vigilaré por las dudas…

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó su padre mirándolo con ansiedad. Harry suspiró nervioso. Su padre querría tener tiempo de calidad con su hijo adulto. ¿Qué debía responderle? El no quería tener charlas de padre a hijo. Nunca en su vida le había pedido consejo a nadie salvo a Dumbledore o a Sirius y únicamente se refería a cuestiones que tenían que ver con su lucha contra voldemort… Contarle la vida a James Potter implicaba muchas cosas, pero la principal es que una sola frase que saliera de su boca, implicaría que su padre se enterara de la mierda de vida que había llevado. Y lo que es peor, que ellos nunca tuvieron un espacio en su vida. Merlín… ¿en qué especie de enfermo se había convertido? un asqueroso ser que en vez de aprovechar ese momento tan deseado en su vida de niño, tan anhelante del amor de su madre y la protección de su padre, cuando era objeto de la violencia verbal de Vernon o la indiferencia de Petunia, y los golpes de su primo, se dedicaba a mostrar un lado siniestro, oscuro y sin salvación, solo para no seguir sufriendo cuando volvieran a su presente. Si volvían compartiendo algo que nunca tuvo el dolor sería más fuerte. Pero con qué ganas mandaría a la mierda la misión y los protegería a como diera lugar… no cumplir la promesa de no cambiar el pasado y salvar a sus padres, aun a costa de su vida… algo así como devolverles el favor. Miró a su padre. Maldijo entre dientes su mirada anhelante.

- Será mejor que vayas a descansar James… – Su padre dejó de sonreír – a mí no me gusta dormir mucho y tú necesitas estar en condiciones por si las cosas se salen de control – James asintió – buenas noches

- ¿No puedes dormir por el peso de tu conciencia? – dijo Sirius tratando de buscar un enfrentamiento, pero Harry no se dio vuelta, ni le contestó, dejándolo más cabreado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes, que Harry está tan molesto? – dijo Ron.

- Bueno… - dijo James – Sirius se estaba besando con Ginny y Harry los agarró in fraganti… – El sonido de Ron al escupir el café asustó a Hermione, que cerró los ojos resignada a tener que detener un enfrentamiento entre Ron y Sirius

- ¿QUE? – dijo el pelirrojo – ¿tú te aprovechaste de mi hermanita? – y dio un paso, y con solo uno quedó nariz con nariz con el merodeador.

- Si, me gusta y ya estoy harto de que cada quien se meta donde no le incumbe…

- Condenado viejo verde… - dijo y cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo, Hermione lo tomó del brazo. – si no te meten preso por…

- ¡Ron, no!

- Déjame, voy a enseñarle a este viejo baboso y aprovechado que con mi hermana no…

- ¡Tu hermana es mayor de edad! - dijo Sirius ya cabreado con todos. – ¡y si nos besamos es asunto nuestro!

- A ver si lo entiendes… ¡cuando besas a mi hermana, se convierte en mi jodido asunto! – dijo rojo – ¡Y si, tienes razón, ella es en NUESTRO TIEMPO MAYOR DE EDAD, pero para los veintiséis años que tiene, tu eres un maldito viejo decrepito que se patea la polla porque no se le pone dura, a menos que use alguna poción que realice el milagro!

- Ron – dijo Remus – que hay damas…

- No me digas que hay pociones para cuando… - dijo James, pero nadie lo escuchó.

- Escúchame bien… - dijo Ron amenazante - aléjate de mi hermana porque si Harry no te rompe la cabeza, lo haré yo.

- En realidad - dijo James – Harry le arrancará la cabeza.

- ¡Señor Potter, podría ayudar! – dijo Hermione tratando junto a Remus que esos dos no se liaran a golpes.

- ¿Así que Harry va a arrancarte la cabeza? ¡Pues yo jugaré con ella al Quidditch!

- ¡Por Merlín fue solo un beso!

- ¡Un beso que te has dado con una mujer que en este espacio de tiempo, aún no ha nacido!

- Días mas, días menos…

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡En tu caso son DECADAS! ¡DEJALA EN PAZ PORQUE TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ!

- ¡Ya basta Ron! – dijo Hermione – tu no vas a matar a nadie… - miró a Sirius – y a ti… te creí un poco más sensato…

- Señorita Granger… - dijo Sirius.

- Será mejor que todos se vayan a dormir… - dijo ella con la cara colorada por el esfuerzo – y tu Ron, ve a buscar a Harry. Si va a quedarse despierto vigilando que sea cerca del fuego. – este asintió y sin decir más nada, salió a buscar su amigo.

- Vamos a dormir canuto… - dijo Remus.

- Diablos, ese muchacho me iba a matar…

- Cuando se trata de su hermana menor, los Weasley son irracionales… la pobre Ginny ha tenido que lidiar con seis hermanos un tanto sobreprotectores durante toda su adolescencia…

- Con razón es tan rebelde… - dijo James

- Ella se transformó en lo que conocen, cuando Harry… - y luego quedó callada.

- ¿Cuando Harry qué?

- No es algo que me corresponde a mí contar…

- Ellos…

- Buenas noches a todos. – dijo ella – les aconsejo que vayan a descansar… Cuando Harry dice mañana salimos temprano, significa que dentro de cuatro horas estaremos levantando el campamento. – y si decir más se metió en la tienda, dejando a los tres merodeadores con la incógnita.

Sirius se fue a dormir con más incógnitas que certezas. Ese día habían vivido lo más extraño pero más extraordinario que en su vida de mago pudiera imaginar. El futuro se juntó con el pasado. Dos generaciones frente a frente, aunando fuerzas para luchar contra el enemigo. Se acomodó en la estrecha cama, haciendo crujir los fuelles. Maldijo en silencio y esperó no despertar a Remus. La tienda estaba en absoluto silencio. Afuera seguramente estaba ese muchacho con esa mirada aguda, observando y cuidando el sueño de los demás. Sirius hizo una mueca cuando pensó en el Harry adulto. Adoraba al bebé. Fue el tipo más feliz de la tierra cuando su hermano de la vida, James, le dijo que sería su padrino. Él, que había renegado de su familia toda la vida, tenía una nueva, una que había elegido, no que le había tocado. Y ese bebé era la frutilla del postre. Pero ese muchacho, ese que había aparecido de la nada, que compartía el nombre con el bebé, no era su Harry. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, tuvo una sensación extraña. Que fue transformándose en rencor y rabia, a medida que interactuaba con él. ¿Qué le había sucedido? El Harry que él conocía era un niño feliz, colmado de amor; reía de cualquier cosas que lo sorprendía y maravillada. Sus ojitos eran tan brillantes al mirar a su madre, era inquieto, inteligente y más que nada era un niño con un futuro de absoluta felicidad. Pero eso que había aparecido era una sombra, un fantasma, algo sin vida que se movía y actuaba de manera inteligente, pero que no tenía nada de amor, nada de felicidad en la mirada, nada de nada… Si, a Harry le había sucedido algo y él iba a averiguarlo. Recordó la conversación alrededor del fuego y el bolsito de esa muchacha… de Hermione. Ron le había dado las respuestas y la fuente donde iba a averiguar cosas que ellos no iban a soltar tan fácilmente. Si, el bolso tiene un surtido de libros que me harán conocer la verdad sobre el héroe del mundo mágico… La pelirroja era un caso perdido por ahora, pensó sonriendo. Ella tenía los labios suaves y cálidos… besaba bien, pero había algo que interiormente lo frenaba para avanzar con ella. Quizás era lo que le dijera Ron, Ella era una niña no nacida en ese tiempo… Merlín podría ser su hija… ¿Acaso estaba tan desesperado por encontrar la felicidad que tenía James, con una persona que en su tiempo aún no existía? Sonrió y se lamió los labios, si era honesto no podía pensar en eso… ella no se veía como una bebé… y eso era lo que lo mantenía en sus trece, dispuesto a avanzar si le daban luz verde. Además el beso que se dieron… fue bueno, pero a pesar del disfrute masculino en el acto de besarla, no aparecieron las chispas de las que hablara James cuando besó a Lily por primera vez… Quizás, si ponía empeño en ello, aparecerían en el segundo intento, y estallaría la pasión que hasta ahora no sentía tan fuerte, lo cierto es que no iba a desaprovechar las oportunidades que con ella surgieran, a pesar de las amenazas. Decidió dormir. Mañana vería la manera de que ese bolsito de cuentas cayera en sus manos… Tendría que actuar en Hogwarts… hacerlo durante la acampada sería un error, porque ella no se desprendía de ese bolso ni para ir al baño. Pero en Hogwarts, seguro que lo dejaría en sus habitaciones… y allí si, él averiguaría lo que ellos se empeñaban en callar. Lo que conversaban entre susurros. Lo que no debían contar. Su historia. ¿Sería feliz en su época? ¿Habría encontrado el amor tal como su amigo? ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Sería un auror excepcional? Tantos interrogantes y dudas le dieron sueño que evidenció en un enorme bostezo. Hora de dormir. Dentro de unas horas tendrían que emprender una loca y larga travesía para salvar a su familia. Mañana comenzaría a averiguar lo que aquellos viajeros del tiempo se negaban a decir en voz alta. Nada se escaparía de su conocimiento. Era un merodeador. Y un merodeador nunca se rinde ante ningún obstáculo.

El primer punto de detención se encontraba en punto occidental de Escocia. La muralla de Adriano, construida con el objetivo defender la frontera norte de Inglaterra, era una vasta extensión de piedra de seis metros de alto, se levantaba imponente en el extenso valle coronado en algunos tramos por una espesa arboleda.

Harry eligió el bosquecillo más apartado, desde donde se podían ver las tiendas de los turistas muggles disfrutando de la hermosa muestra arquitectónica, pero a su vez evitando demasiada interacción con ellos. Después de un rápido mensaje a Ron, los demás aparecieron a su lado. Harry miró al bebé que estaba algo pálido. Si al pobre niño le resultaba un asco aparecerse tanto como le parecía a él, lo compadecía. El niño lo miró e hizo una mueca previa a un sollozo. Lily lo abrazó un poquito y Ginny rápidamente le dio un biberón con un poco de jugo. Lily le sonrió a la otra pelirroja, pero ella solo tenía ojos para el bebé. Sirius apareció a su lado, acariciando la pequeña y renegrida cabecita con el único interés de acariciar como al descuido la mano de Ginny. Tensó la boca y dio un paso, pero Ginny rápidamente quitó su mano y se alejó para ayudar a Hermione con el armado de la tienda.

- ¿Qué opinas? – dijo Ron mirando el cielo – odio este maldito clima… pareciera que va a llover a cantaros.

- No creo Ron… - dijo él mirando hacia más allá de la muralla.

- ¿Quieres que haga hechizos anti muggles? – dijo sacando su varita con disimulo. Había muchos niños no mágicos correteando por todo el lugar. El Harry bebé, ya repuesto, quería escapar de los brazos de su madre para ir a su encuentro.

- No… - dijo él mirando a la familia Potter. Suspiró – será mejor que hagamos algunos _confundus_… queremos estar entre ellos, y así pasar desapercibidos. Usa la varita con discreción… - Ron asintió. James y el resto se acercaron.

- ¿Barreras antimuggles? – dijo James serio.

- No… solo encantamientos de confusión… - miró a los demás – usen la varita con discreción – y se iba, pero se volvió – mejor no usen la varita, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. – se fue

- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso? – dijo Sirius – ¡Yo uso la varita hasta para subirme el cierre del pantalón!

- Hazlo a mano… - dijo Remus.

- Como si nunca hubieras usado la mano para esa parte de tu anatomía – James y Ron rieron.

- No para subirme el cierre… - dijo socarronamente – de todas maneras, seguro que él no puede hacer nada a la usanza de los muggles… - dijo Señalando a Harry adulto que hablaba con Hermione.

- ¿Bromeas? – dijo Ron – Harry ha vivido con muggles desde… - y de pronto cerró la boca. James lo miró arqueando una ceja

- ¿Por qué Harry ha vivido con muggles, si sus padres tienen una hermosa casa en el valle de Godric? – dijo Remus

- La pregunta sería, por qué ha vivido con muggles y desde cuando… - Ron sintió la mirada de los tres merodeadores y se quiso morir.

- Disculpen, me llama Harry, y si he aprendido algo en esta vida, es a no hacerlo esperar…

- ¡Un momento Ron! – dijo Sirius, pero el pelirrojo se alejó rápidamente.

- Maldición… -dijo James – cada día me desespera mas no saber de mi hijo…

- Y de lo que fue de nosotros… - dijo Remus

- Ya llegará el momento de averiguarlo… - dijo Sirius

- ¿Has tenido suerte con la pelirroja?

- No… - resopló – huye de mi como la peste… - los otros sonrieron – pero no estoy hablando de ella.

- ¿Qué tramas? – preguntó James.

- Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, se los diré… por ahora me reservo mis ideas.

- Está bien, por ahora te dejaremos urdir tus planes como mejor sabes, pero por el momento debemos enfocarnos en salvar a mi hijo. – dijo James – ¿creen que es buena idea andar saltando por Escocia hasta llegar a Hogwarts?

- Dijiste que estabas de acuerdo con el plan del joven Harry… - dijo Remus

- Bueno… - dijo algo colorado – la verdad es que he estado tratando de pasar tiempo de calidad con él, y me pareció que estar de acuerdo con todo lo que dice, me ayudará a acercarme a Harry. Es tan difícil… no se ríe mucho, no habla mucho… y cuando lo hace, es para soltar un par de insultos, y tratarnos como extraños. – suspiró – pero no estoy convencido en movernos de un lado a otro. Al bebé no parece hacerle bien la aparición.

- Al grande tampoco – dijo Sirius mirando a Harry beber algo de whisky.

- Bien, me parece que lo que ese Harry nos ha propuesto es lo más acertado – dijo Remus – Yo creo que mantenernos en movimiento nos hace menos factibles para un ataque.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Si, - dijo carraspeando – el chico tiene buenas ideas. Es el jefe de una escuadra especial. Los mejores de su época, según me comentó Hermione. – Los demás lo miraron curiosos – no malinterpreten nuestras conversaciones. Ella desea saber muchas cosas de esta época y yo de la suya.

- Por ejemplo… - dio Sirius cruzando los brazos.

- Por ejemplo que Hermione y Ginny forman el equipo forense, son sanadoras además de aurores. Ginny es su jefa. Y Ron es sagaz como ninguno. Harry puede intuir con solo una mirada quien es confiable o no. y su capacidad en el enfrentamiento…

- No hace falta que me días esa parte. Yo los vi – dijo Sirius - rápidos, seguros, certeros… muy bien organizados. Dos movimientos de ojos, un dedo, y todos ya saben qué hacer. – Agregó Sirius – El chico es un dolor en el culo, pero es muy bueno…

- ¿Creen que yo le enseñé alguna técnica?

- Sabes qué cornamenta… – dijo su mejor amigo dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro mientras se alejaba – sería mejor que nosotros aprendiéramos de ellos. Técnicas demasiado avanzadas para lo que estamos acostumbrados a trabajar. Nosotros somos del medioevo a su lado.

Ginny no interactuó mucho con los merodeadores y Lily durante su primera acampada. Solo se limitó a obedecer las directivas de Harry y vigilar por los alrededores. No quiso hacer caso a las insinuaciones de Sirius acerca de su pelo o de su boca. No tenía ganas de lidiar con la furia de Harry cada vez que su padrino se acercaba. Fue la primera en vigilar el campamento. Necesitaba estar en movimiento, con los sentidos puestos en la misión. No quería caer en la tentación de acercarse al bebé. ¡Merlín, que cosa preciosa! Era todo risas y mirada alegre. Demasiado hiperactivo y balbuceador. Qué diferente era al Harry adulto, huraño, parco y carente de emociones. Ese solo se movía cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero sus ojos sagaces, se movían de un lado al otro, buscando el peligro, siempre listo, en alerta permanente. Suspiró mientras recorrió un tramo de la muralla. Escuchó un ruido y se detuvo de pronto. Una pequeña alimaña correteaba entre el pasto, deseoso de encontrar algo con lo que satisfacer su apetito. Habían pasado solo tres días en el pasado y ya estaba cansada de perder el tiempo. Tenía esa corazonada, de que algo faltaba en ese rompecabezas. Al igual que Hermione, que se pasaba el día buscando en el cuaderno de Malfoy padre, algún dato que se les haya pasado por alto, ella repasaba cada cosa, dato, que hayan compartido buscando ese tornillo flojo. Quince mortífagos habían llegado a cumplir una misión. Cuatro muertos, quedaban once… los sobrevivientes solo intervinieron para borrar el rastro de su estadía allí. El crujir de una bota la sobresaltó

- Estás muy distraída Weasley… - Ginny juró en voz baja. Harry apareció de entre la oscuridad y se paró frente a ella – ¿acaso no te indiqué imperativamente que dejes de soñar o de fantasear y te enfoques en la misión?

- Estaba pensando en eso… - Harry arqueó las cejas – en la misión, mal pensado… - dijo a la defensiva – ¿Cómo quieres que no me sobresalte si tu apareces de repente?

- Hace más de cinco años que trabajas a mi lado – dijo cruzando los brazos - ¿Tengo que recordarte mi regla número uno? – ella lo miró - Alerta permanente…

- Oh, claro… ¡me olvidaba, que contigo a cargo tengo que tener ojos hasta en el culo!

- Quizás si no estuvieras perdiendo el tiempo y la cabeza en idioteces… - la miró - ¿Imaginando tu próximo encuentro clandestino con Black?

- No te importa… - siguió caminando – pero estoy un tanto inquieta por…

- Eso no se llama inquietud Weasley, se llama calentura…

- No estoy hablando de Black – dijo dándose vuelta y enfrentándolo – ¿por qué no maduras de una puta vez? – lo golpeó en el pecho con el dedo – solo pienso que hay algo que no cuadra en ellos…

- ¿Mis… los Potter?

- No, en los mortífagos… - Harry la miró y ella entendió que debía seguir – quince llegaron, cinco atacaron… los otros mandaron el fuego del infierno…

- Para matarlos… es decir para lograr lo que ellos querían… matar a los Potter y los que estaban…

- No lo creo… - dijo resoplando

- ¿Para qué entonces?

- ¿Para borrar huellas… que nadie sepa que están aquí?

- Explícate…

- Bien, si ellos quisieran hacerles saber a los mortífagos de esta época… digo podrían llegar y presentarse ante Voldemort y decir, _"ey gusano, tenemos un super traslador, y vinimos del futuro para contarte un par de cosas… primero tu serás historia, y tu peor enemigo triunfara y nos borrara del mapa…"_ - Ginny continuó su camino y Harry la siguió.

- Si es lógico… si ellos quisieran que su misión fuera un éxito, deberían haber hablado con ellos, reunir más fuerzas… la Orden del Fénix de esta época es fuerte, pero con la muerte de Fabian y Gideon Prewet, los Mackinnon, y los otros, las fuerzas disminuyen… – la miró – yo, si fuera un imbécil e inútil como Malfoy padre, habría hablado con Voldemort, le contaría todo, y él solucionaría el problema en dos minutos.

- Exacto… - dijo ella – pero no lo hicieron. Ellos atacaron primero, fracasaron y borraron sus huellas… aquellas que demuestran su estadía en este tiempo.

- Es bueno tu punto – dijo él frunciendo las cejas - Ellos no quieren ser parte de la historia… solo quieren acomodarla un poco para que Voldemort sea el líder… son ambiciosos pero saben que no son tan inteligentes y poderosos… cualquiera de ellos puede subir al poder, pero ninguno es Voldemort… ninguno de ellos podría resistir una rebelión entre ellos, si decidieran derrocar al primero que ose retarlo. Se venderían entre ellos, se traicionarían… - sacó del bolsillo interno de su abrigo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, y parsimoniosamente sacó uno y lo encendió con su varita. Le dio una profunda calada y expulsó el humo gris azulado en la noche. Ginny lo miraba en silencio. Merlín que guapo se veía hasta enfermando sus pulmones con ese vicio muggle. – En cambio voldemort… Voldemort tiene las agallas de matar a cualquiera que intente siquiera mirarlo mal. Tiene la seguridad y el don de mando que el mismo poder que irradia le da. Nadie lo retaría. Los mortífagos están felices de obtener las migajas de poder que estar a su lado les reditúan…

- Tienes razón… - dijo Ginny – entonces, ¿por qué quince… para qué tantos? –lo miró, él se encogió de hombros – con tantos mortífagos en movimiento, el ministerio detectó su jugada… y nosotros estamos aquí para frenarlos.

- Fue solo suerte Weasley… si ese inefable no hubiera muerto no nos hubiéramos enterado de nada.

- No digas eso… - dijo ella – no digas que fue suerte… quizás el encontrar al inefable, y no puedo decir que la muerte de un hombre sea "suerte" – Harry bufó – yo diría una desgracia… pero lo demás… ¡nosotros trabajamos duro para estar aquí!

- Es la verdad… - dio otra calada – fue suerte que hubiera un puente blanco y llegáramos aquí…

- ¿Crees todavía en que eres pura suerte? – dijo ella – no lo creo, tu supiste que en Hogwarts encontraríamos respuestas, tú con tu encanto hiciste que la reina abriera el puente, y tú nos has salvado de Voldemort… así que por favor no insultes nuestra inteligencia diciendo que solo fue suerte. – él la miró – estamos en este período de tiempo porque somos un buen equipo, que digo, somos lo mejor… corta ese complejo de inferioridad y…

- Si me creyera inferior, ni siquiera sería auror… - dijo secamente.

- Lo cierto es que no creo que todos hayan venido a matar al niño.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Algo se nos escapa, pero no logro dar con ello…

- ¿Eso es lo que te mantiene distraída?

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacerlo?

- La pregunta no es qué, sino quien… - dijo serio

- Como tú dices, corta el rollo…

- Dijiste que avanzarías, si él avanza… - la miró – y él quiere avanzar…

- ¿En serio? – dijo mirando hacia la tienda – bueno… veremos que sucede si el da "el paso" – agregó sonriendo coqueta.

- No, no veremos nada – la tomó del brazo – te lo dije, si te acercas a ese tipo voy a…

- Escuchen… -dijo Hermione caminando hacia ellos, pero luego al mirarlos se detuvo en seco – oh, ¿interrumpo algo?

- No Hermione… - dijo dando la última calada y tirando la colilla en el suelo.

- Harry… – dijo esta tomando la varita y echando un hechizo _aguamenti_ sobre la colilla – ¿tienes idea del desastre ecológico que una colilla de cigarrillo encendida tirada al azar, podría provocar en un lugar como este?

- No, y como ya que te ocupaste de enmendar mi terrible error, tampoco voy a enterarme – Ginny sonrió. Él la miró – contigo hablaré más tarde… váyanse a dormir, yo vigilaré el campamento esta noche.

- Lo hiciste anoche Harry… – dijo Hermione preocupada.

- Y lo haré todas las noches hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts…

- Cuándo dormirás… - dijo Ginny – no nos servirá de nada tener a nuestro líder cayéndose por agotamiento físico. – chasqueó la lengua – si al menos bebieras alguna poción herbovitalizante, para que no te veas como un infieri agotado…

- ¿Preocupado por mi Weasley? – ella agradeció que la oscuridad ocultara su rubor.

- Preocupada porque esta misión se lleve a cabo, así me largo de una vez de esta elite…

- Ginny, no digas eso… - dijo Hermione, tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento.

- Olvidé decirte Hermione que cuando esta misión concluya, perderemos a Weasley… - dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste – y se iba – ella no volverá con nosotros…

- Dejaré la elite y pediré un traslado… - aseguró Ginny.

- Es una tontería… - dijo Hermione -

- Las dejo… les sugiero que duerman, mañana apareceremos en el valle y tendrán a cargo el cuidado del campamento

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo me iré a Hogwarts… debo vigilar a los mortífagos y deshacerme de ellos. Tú, sigue con esa línea de pensamiento. Quizás encuentres eso que dices está flojo en el plan.

- Potter – dijo ella y él se detuvo aun dándoles la espalda - Si necesitas ayuda…

- Se la pediré a Ron… - y sin decir nada se alejó del grupo. Un rayo iluminó la noche y Harry había desaparecido.

- ¿Cómo es eso que vas a dejarnos? – dijo Hermione

- Ya lo escuchaste… – respondió ella – cuando pongamos a ese bebé a salvo… Dios Hermione, no puedo soportar… - la voz de Ginny se entrecortó.

- ¿Es por Harry? – dijo ella acercándose y abrazándola – ¿te vas por él?

- La tensión y la rabia entre nosotros hace nuestra relación insoportable… - suspiró – pero no es eso a lo que me refería… – miró hacia el campamento. James Potter se paseaba de un lado al otro cantando una canción a su hijo y tratando de arrullarlo. – no puedo soportar verlos tan felices, tan unidos… demostrarse tanto amor, cuando sé que en unos meses… - una lagrima asomó por su mejilla – no es justo… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuánto más vamos a sufrir por culpa de estos hijos de perra?

- Calma Ginny, si sigues así, llamarás la atención… – dijo Hermione – ya Sirius hace preguntas un tanto incómodas y me mira fijamente.

- Quizás haya cambiado su interés… - dijo ella sonriendo y limpiándose la cara.

- Imposible, te mira con ganas de devorarte… -

- Es incómodo… halagador, pero demasiado incómodo.

- Que le gustes a Sirius, no es un problema… Y si la atracción fuera recíproca tampoco – Ginny la miró sorprendida - no sería tan viejo en nuestra época, si estuviera vivo y no lo afectara el encierro en Azkaban…

- ¡Hermione Granger! – dijo ella risueña y abrazándola para juntas volver al campamento – ¿me estás diciendo que no se vería con malos ojos tener una relación con un hombre relativamente mayor?

- Mira a Tonks y Remus… tan diferentes, pero tan felices…

- No, Sirius…

- ¿No te gusta ni un poco?

- Es lindo, pero no… - suspiró – no es… en realidad no despierta ese hambre que me estruja las tripas como…

- Lo hace Harry.

- Mejor vamos a dormir Hermione…

- Dime que lo pensarás…

- ¿Qué – dijo sonriente – tener algo con Sirius?

- No, eso de dejar la elite…

- Ya está decidido… - dijo ella contundente.

- No me dejes sola… - suplicó

- Ey, no te angusties, todavía estarán Ron y Harry.

- No será lo mismo sin ti – dijo ella triste – eres mi única amiga… me conoces bien…

- Hermione…

- ¿Con quien hablaré de mi vida?

- Dirás de tu no vida… - dijo ella tratando de alivianar el peso que las palabras de su amiga le provocaban en el estómago.

- Ah, búrlate de mí "no vida" – dijo ella simulando estar enojada – pero… creo que eso va a cambiar, muy pronto.

- ¿Remus?

- Quien sabe…

- Ron está celoso.

- Solo está nervioso por la abstinencia sexual

- Deberías ayudarlo… – Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo – ¡auch!

- ¡Cállate ya! – rieron – vamos a dormir…

El cielo del amanecer parecía la paleta de colores entre violáceos, azulados y rosados, cuando Harry apareció cerca de los alrededores de Hogsmeade. El pueblo igual a como lo conocía. Harry siempre tuvo la sensación de que ese pueblo estaba detenido en el tiempo. Usando carruajes tirados por criaturas mágicas. Daba igual que hubiera sido a los quince, diecisiete años hace unos días o ayer… el pueblo tenía las mismas casas con enormes ventanales, los mismos negocios y la misma mugrienta taberna del hermano de Dumbledore, "El cabeza de Puerco." Con qué gusto entraría y se tomaría un trago. La aparición le revolvía las tripas, le provocaba un asqueroso dolor de cabeza, que solo el whisky podía quitar. Pero no tenía tiempo. Levantó el cuello de su chaqueta y bajó la cabeza tratando de que nadie lo conociera. En algún momento alguien soltó un "hola James," a lo que solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió caminando. Después del cuarto saludo, decidió aparecer en las mismas puertas de la escuela. Antes de golpear, decidió mandar un patronus a Dumbledore, para no encontrarse con Hagrid, o con cualquiera que lo pudiera confundir con James Potter. Levantó la varita y luego la bajó rápidamente. ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo presentarse? Maldijo no tener el tino de preguntarle a Hermione. Ella podría ser una valiosa ayuda en cuestiones protocolares. Instantes después un ciervo brillante salía de la punta de su varita y susurrándole el mensaje se volvió una bola de luz blanca radiante, y se perdía en el pristino cielo entre las murallas del inmenso castillo.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba terminando de ordenar el terrible papeleo que el último año escolar le había deparado. El rasgueo de la pluma encantada en el pergamino, era su único compañero. Se había retrasado en el trabajo de la escuela a causa de los últimos acontecimientos en el mundo Mágico. Suspiró mientras cambiaba el pergamino que había terminado y buscaba otro de los documentos en el escritorio. La muerte era algo predecible, algo a esperar a lo largo de la vida. Si, era dolorosamente cierto que nadie tenía la vida comprada, pero cuando la muerte se presentaba de la manera más violenta, era doblemente doloroso para un viejo como él. Benji Fenwick, Los Prewet, Gideon y Fabian… Suspiró. Serían perdidas irremplazables en la orden. Y si se sumaba la muerte de Edgar Bones y toda su prole, Dorcas Meadow, y la desaparición desde hace meses de Caradoc Dearborn, nunca encontrado ni vivo ni muerto hasta el presente. Y recientemente la dulce Marlene McKinnon y su hermosa familia. Restregó sus ojos detrás de sus anteojos de medialuna. Estaba tan cansado. Y el grupo que hubiera formado para luchar contra Voldemort estaba diezmado. Anoche había sufrido la noticia que le diera el auror Longbottom, sobre el incendio en la cabaña de Sirius, y lo más triste, no había sobrevivientes. Cuatro cuerpos adultos habían sido encontrados. Faltaba el niño. Merlín sabía qué podría Voldemort querer con un pequeño niño. La pluma hizo un inmenso rayón en el pergamino, y Dumbledore con rabia lo desechó en el cesto de la basura. Cuando se enderezó nuevamente la iridiscente bola blanca traspasó los ventanales de su despacho circular y dando un recorrido por las paredes tomó la forma de un enorme ciervo y se posó sobre el escritorio. Dumbledore sonrió. Hubiera reconocido ese ciervo en cualquier lugar. James estaba vivo, y si él estaba vivo… _"buenos días profesor Dumbledore…"_ Albus frunció las cejas, algo contrariado. Era el ciervo pero la voz que le hablaba no se parecía en nada a la alegre de James. Esta era más gruesa, más madura, más triste. _"quisiera que me permitiera dirigirme a usted unos momentos, se que lo usual es presentarme con el cuidador del bosque, pero entenderá que mi presencia puede ser un tanto contradictoria… mi nombre es Harry Potter, y es altamente importante que hable con usted…"_ La sola mención de ese nombre, intrigó demasiado a Dumbledore. Solo había un Harry Potter que él conocía. Era solo un pequeño bebé que no llegaba al año de vida, que apenas decía mamá, papá, y a él lo llamaba Dudu; nada que ver con aquella voz tan adulta.

- Fawkes… - el fénix, que había estado durmiendo en su percha dorada, sacudió sus alas, y lo miró fijamente. – hay un extraño visitante en las puertas del castillo… ya sabes lo que debes hacer. – el pájaro, bajó la cabeza como asintiendo y sin más desapareció. Dumbledore hizo desaparecer los papeles de la mesa con un movimiento de manos y luego se acomodó en su enorme sillón detrás del escritorio. Con un golpe de manos le pidió a un elfo una bandeja con té. Instantes después en una brillante explosión, Fawkes traía a un joven alto, con el cabello negro, que se encontraba parado unos metros cerca de la puerta del despacho. Dumbledore fijó la vista en él, y le pareció que era una broma más de James, pero cuando el joven se acercó… Tensó la mano con la varita en mano.

- Buenos días profesor Dumbledore – Si, en apariencia era la viva imagen de James Potter, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos…

- Tienes…

- Los ojos de mi madre… - dijo y sonrió socarronamente. – como le dije mi nombre es Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter es un bebé.

- No en la época de dónde vengo…

- Eres del futuro. – el joven sonrió – ¿cómo...?

- Aoibheal… - simplemente dijo

- El puente blanco… - Harry asintió – y a qué debemos el placer de su visita… - dijo sereno sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – dijo serio.

- Por favor… - dijo señalando una butaca – mis disculpas por tan tremenda falta de educación, pero entenderá que…

- Si, puede estar un tanto sorprendido… - dijo él – si alguien se presentara ante mí y dijera que es del futuro, yo tendría la misma reacción. –Dumbledore sonrió – pero no es nada placentero lo que me trae hasta aquí. – miró todos los cuadros de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts. – es raro…

- ¿Qué es raro?

- Usted… no ha tratado de demostrar si soy confiable o no… si soy mortífago o no.

- Lo es… - dijo estudiándolo detenidamente, con esa mirada tan calma los codos apoyados en los brazos del sillón y las manos juntas. – usted es confiable señor Potter, estoy seguro de ello… - sonrió tan solo como Dumbledore podía hacerlo.

- ¿Solo con mirarme? – dijo sereno - ¿Así de simple?

- No… - sonrió y miró al fénix – si usted no hubiera sido confiable mi fénix no lo hubiera traído hasta aquí.

- Ah, Fawkes…

- ¿Lo conoce?

- Estudié aquí profesor…

- Qué necesita… - Harry arqueó las cejas – permítame ser directo, señor Potter, pero entenderá que como director de una escuela de magia, el tiempo no me sobra…

- Refugio…

- No entiendo… – dijo Dumbledore. El plop del elfo hizo a Harry saltar por detrás de la silla, levantar la varita y apuntarlo fieramente. El elfo casi soltó la bandeja del susto, pero supo enderezarla cuando Harry volvió a sentarse. Dumbledore agradeció al elfo y este rápidamente desapareció.- ¿Te?

- No gracias… - dijo carraspeando – me gustaría algo más fuerte… -Dumbledore se levantó y de una mesita, tomó dos vasos y los llenó de hidromiel. Harry aceptó y brindando en silencio lo bebió de un solo golpe.

- Como le decía, no entiendo el por qué de su pedido.

- Somos un grupo de cuatro aurores que venimos del futuro en una sumamente peligrosa misión.

- Entenderá señor Potter que esta es una institución escolar y que más allá de que soy el director de la escuela, yo…

- Se que debe pedir permiso al concejo escolar, profesor Dumbledore – dijo dejando la copa en el escritorio – pero teniendo en cuenta que el castillo se encuentra vacío debido al receso escolar, creo que el permiso al concejo podemos obviarlo.

- Tendría que darme más datos para que yo decidiera pasar por alto tan estricta norma…

- Bien… - se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación. – como le dije vengo del futuro. Vivimos en un mundo con una relativa calma debido a la muerte de Voldemort, y el departamento de aurores se dedica a temas menores. aun así cinco años antes de nuestro viaje, los mortífagos que quedaron de la segunda guerra…

- ¿Segunda guerra?

- Si, nos referimos a esta, a su época me refiero, como la primera guerra. Digamos que es el tiempo donde Voldemort muestra su real poder… la segunda guerra es la que vivimos nosotros muchos años atrás… - carraspeó y Dumbledore, movió la mano para que continúa – como le decía, cinco años atrás, los viejos mortífagos comenzaron a reclutar nuevos adeptos con una única finalidad… - miró al profesor – recuperar el poder perdido… y a su Amo.

- Voldemort está muerto en su época… murió en la segunda guerra si no me equivoco – Harry asintió – usted sabe que no hay magia que pueda revivir a los muertos.

- Lo se… - dijo él – por eso es que estamos aquí – tomó aire y siguió el relato - mis compañeros y yo, nos encontramos con una serie de asesinatos en nuestra época y cada una de las pistas nos llevaba hacia un mortífago que se había salvado de Azkaban por pura suerte. Lo cierto es que este imbécil ideó un descabellado plan para revivir a su maestro. Y con ese motivo robó algo que le pertenecía a Usted… uno de sus inventos.

- Debo inferir, entonces, que para esa época estaré muerto…

- Se supone que no debo hablar más que de lo necesario…

- Nadie hubiera tomado algo que es mío si yo estuviera vivo. – dijo sonriendo – en esto no puedo ser tan humilde… soy un excelente duelista y nadie puede conmigo.

- Lo sé… - dijo Harry – robaron el giratiempos…

- Merlín… - dijo cerrando los ojos – y lo usaron.

- Si, viajaron en el tiempo hasta esta época.

- ¿Puedo saber el por que?

- Para matar a la persona que será el verdugo de su señor en el futuro… y con su muerte, se aseguran retomar el poder perdido en nuestra época… y la dignidad y las riquezas que vienen con ello.

- Entiendo... - dijo suspirando y bebió un poco de hidromiel – ¿puedo saber en qué fecha murió Voldemort?

- Mayo dos, de mil novecientos noventa y siete…

- ¿Merlín, y tendremos que vivir bajo el yugo represor de Voldemort durante tanto tiempo?

- Bueno… - dijo sentándose – por un motivo ellos vinieron a esta época… - lo miró a los ojos – en un tiempo no muy lejano, usted escuchará una profecía… una que habla del nacimiento de un niño quien será el que derrote a Voldemort. Nadie salvo usted y la vidente, supieron de ella, pero hubo alguien que escuchó solo una parte de esa profecía y Voldemort se enteró… Y creyéndose el tipo más vivo, pensó que la mejor manera de quitarse el problema era matando a su enemigo en la tierna infancia… y así eliminar sin ningún problema a su mas acérrimo rival.

- Quien…

- Una noche, dentro de unos meses, él cometerá dos asesinatos… los padres del niño, y cuando quiera matar al niño, como dicen los muggles, le saldrá el tiro por la culata. El niño estaba protegido por la magia de su madre, la maldición rebotó en el niño y esfumó el cuerpo de Voldemort… no así su alma. Siendo el hortera hijo de puta que es, permaneció escondido, hasta que supo otra vez del niño… diez años después…

- ¿Y el niño… sobrevivió? – dijo incrédulo – con qué hechizo…

- El más vil de los hechizos… la maldición asesina.

- Y dices que el niño…

- Se salvó… - lo miró – y solo le quedó de ese incidente una cicatriz en la frente, en forma de rayo… - Dumbledore se levantó y lo miró fijamente.

- Tu… - simplemente susurró.

- Si, la parte de la profecía que el soplón de voldemort no escuchó, fue esa donde decía que él me marcaría como su igual… y me daría con ello el poder para derrotarlo…

- Y los mortífagos de tu tiempo…

- Quieren matarme antes de que eso suceda… en realidad intentarán matar al bebé Potter, para que ese curioso incidente, que me hizo conocido en el mundo mágico como "el niño que sobrevivió," nunca acontezca… así no haya un oponente que pueda amenazarlo y por supuesto Voldemort sea el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Mote que puedo discutir, después de haberlo conocido a usted… - Fawkes emitió un suave trino y Harry sonrió.

- Pero tu lo derrotaste…

- Fue pura suerte.

- Se requiere más que suerte, puedo asegurártelo. – sonrió – pero bien, tu usaste el puente blanco para venir aquí y detenerlos… pero no puedo ayudarte.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Hace unas noches, al parecer ellos actuaron y lograron su cometido. – lo miró – los Potter, Sirius y Remus están muertos… no se encontró el cuerpo del niño. – dijo abatido – lo siento tanto… - Harry rio y Dumbledore lo miró extrañado – un auror vino a darme la noticia anoche… un incendio… terribles noticias.

- Profesor… - dijo apoyando el brazo en la butaca – no por algo soy uno de los mejores aurors y tengo el mejor equipo que me acompaña… Todos los habitantes de esa cabaña están sanos y salvos…

- Ellos saben…

- Ellos saben que son mis padres y por qué vine – dijo serio – no saben su triste final y no lo sabrán. Debemos acabar con los mortífagos, pero no interferir en la historia.

- Gracias al cielo… -dijo aliviado.

- Por eso debo pedirle nuevamente refugio… en la orden hay un traidor, fue él quien dio la ubicación de mis padres para que Voldemort nos encontrara… no puedo confiar más que en usted. Necesito que nos de asilo aquí para seguir con nuestras investigaciones y acabar con ellos. Pero tengo que estar seguro que la señora Potter y el niño estarán bien, al menos hasta el momento del suceso…

- Cuando será.

- La noche de Halloween…

- Merlín… - lo miró – ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que lo que conoces por familia va a destruirse en tan poco tiempo…?

- Fácil… - dijo serio – nunca tuve una familia… - lo miró – ¿va a ayudarnos? Le aseguro que sólo serán unos días, a lo sumo una semana o dos.

- Las puertas de Hogwarts siempre estarán abiertas para aquellos que lo necesiten…

- Muchas gracias profesor… - se levantó - Tengo que irme. Hay algunos puntos que debo revisar antes de trasladar a mi gente.

- ¿Cuando tendré el placer de conocerlos?

- Mañana en la mañana…

- Estaremos esperándolo con un suculento desayuno entonces…

- Gracias… ¿Fawkes podría llevarme? – preguntó – entenderá que con mi aspecto, puedo causar conmoción en Hagrid… él y yo tenemos… teníamos un vínculo muy especial…

- Indudablemente… - con un golpe de sus palmas el fénix voló hasta la cabeza de Harry y este solo tocando una pluma de su cola, desapareció. Dumbledore restregó nuevamente los ojos detrás de sus inusuales anteojos. Sonrió, cuando pensó que si hubiera pedido algo que lo desvíe de esa tediosa labor de director, esto nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Suspiró. Al parecer el papeleo se vería nuevamente retrasado.

Ya era tarde en la noche, y el cielo parecía a punto de caer. Las oscuras nubes hacían del valle un sitio lúgubre. Algunos relámpagos iluminaban las oscuras siluetas de los árboles y el sonido del agua al bajar desde la montaña, era lo único que acompañaba a los acampantes. Ginny suspiró mientras caminaba por la orilla del cauce del río Spye. En ese tramo el río era más caudaloso y peligroso. Varias veces tuvo que detener el paso del bebé Harry curioso por el movimiento de los salmones en el agua. Incluso el muy bribón había realizado magia accidental, logrando que uno de los salmones levitara hasta sus manos, pero el movimiento continuo y su cuerpo resbaladizo lo hizo hacer una mueca de asco y lanzó nuevamente el pobre pez al río.

Ahora el niño estaba en la tienda y los demás a su alrededor pasando un momento agradable y con música. Ginny había escapado de las atenciones de Sirius, que a un punto habían comenzado a ponerla nerviosa. Miradas, guiños, besos al aire, y cuando ella estaba con el pequeño él se acercaba y la tocaba, claro que siempre se excusaba con tocar al bebé… pero Ginny no era ninguna ingenua. Así que desde esa tarde había sumado a la misión de vigilar al campamento, eludir a Sirius Black. Hasta ahora estaba lográndolo satisfactoriamente. Miró la hora en su flamante reloj pulsera. Eran casi las nueve de la noche y no habían tenido noticias de Harry. Había salido temprano en la mañana, con el objetivo de hablar con el director de Hogwarts, y hasta ahora no había dado señales de vida. Ginny resopló preocupada. Si bien sabía que Harry era capaz de defenderse solo y muy bien, no dejaba de pensar que había once tipos locos, dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para lograr su objetivo. Y entre tanta cantidad de gente, aun siendo Harry Potter no tendría suerte. Y no saber si estaba vivo y bien, o herido o… no, se obligó a no pensar en nada más. Harry regresaría y seguramente la insultaría y trataría para la mierda, con lo que ella se golpearía mentalmente por ser tan estúpida y preocuparse por nada.

El crujido de la hierba la hizo girar la cabeza. Un rayo cayó río arriba, y luego un trueno hizo retumbar la tierra. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Sirius estaba a su lado. Maldición, pensó. Era lindo, y agradable, pero de la forma en que era agradable Bill o Charlie… no de la forma en que Harry… no, eso no lo lograría nunca…nadie… solo él.

- Ey pelirroja… - dijo Sirius observando el oscuro paisaje. Ginny no hizo ningún esfuerzo en mirarlo. – linda noche para pasear…

- No se ve una mierda, Sirius…

- Si hubiera luna llena…

- Estaríamos corriendo de Remus… - sonrió – lo siento… - miró a los alrededores – me pone nerviosa tanta calma…

- ¿Siempre estás tan a la defensiva?

- Si no estuviera a la defensiva estaría muerta…

- Si, pero bueno… - dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, no sabiendo cómo actuar frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué no estás descansando como los demás? – dijo ella y a Sirius le pareció escuchar un dejo de reproche en su voz.

- No puedo dormir cuando hay una chica hermosa aquí solita, vigilando mi bienestar – Ginny sonrió – vaya, he logrado impresionarte…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Has estado evitándome todo el día…

- Eres demasiado evidente Sirius. – dijo ella mirando hacia el bosque.

- ¿Ah, si? – dijo acercándose – y eso te molesta…

- No quiero problemas… – él maldijo

- ¿Vas a hacerle caso a ese idiota? – ella lo miró – es decir, el tipo te grita y te trata como una basura, pero para no tener problemas te vas a impedir sentir…

- Ey, párala ahí… - dijo seria – y solo para aclarártelo, ese idiota es mi jefe…

- Entonces, si ese idiota no fuera tu jefe o no te jodiera la existencia, tu – la miró – digo, cabría la posibilidad de que tu y yo…

- Vete a dormir Sirius… - dijo ella evasiva. No le resultaba cómodo decirle a un tipo que no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

- ¿No te gusto ni un poco?

- Eres agradable… y es bueno conversar contigo - dijo y lo miró – pero no quiero problemas con Harry.

- Ese imbécil no sería problema para mi… - dijo con asco.

- ¿Por qué lo odias?

- Es un pomposo y presuntuoso… - resopló – se cree el amo del universo… el todopoderoso… el amo que…

- No digas una sola palabra más – dijo ella molesta – Harry no es nada de eso. Si te detuvieras a conocerlo un solo minuto verías que es excepcional y que…

- Te trata como si fueras la mierda en su zapato – un relámpago, un trueno y de repente la lluvia comenzó a caer copiosamente sobre el valle – ¡vaya, me encanta la lluvia! – dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba y su cabello negro comenzaba a mojarse. Ginny lo miró y sonrió – me hace sentir libre y vivo… - ella se cubrió con su abrigo, y comenzó a correr hacia el bosquecillo – ¿ey dónde vas? – la siguió – ¡la tienda está del otro lado!

- Vete a dormir Sirius… – dijo aun corriendo – no tienes que mojarte, es mi turno de vigilar…

- ¡No voy dejarte sola! – la lluvia debajo de los árboles se transformó en una fina capa, y un fría brisa comenzó a congelar a Ginny.

- Mierda, hace frío… - dijo castañeando los dientes.

- ¿Quieres que te de calor? – dijo Sirius con una voz demasiado empalagosa. Ginny no pudo más que reír…

- Corta el rollo…

- ¿Que rollo?

- Dije que dejes esa actitud de amante latino… - ella se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol desde donde podía observar la tienda. Las luces de la misma mostraban las siluetas de los ocupantes yendo de un lado al otro, listos para descansar. La lluvia arreciaba el valle, y ella en esa oscuridad junto a Sirius. Sonrió. Era una situación que fácilmente podría malinterpretarse, y si Harry apareciera, le montaría un numerito monumental. Miró a Sirius que la observaba lamiéndose los labios. Maldición, si no fuera más evidente… oh Merlín que no tenga una erección… fue lo primero que pensó.

- Estás muy callada…

- Harry no ha regresado – dijo suspirando – más allá que confíe en sus habilidades, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por él…

- A pesar de que me revienta el hígado su actitud, hay algo que me da curiosidad acerca del joven Harry… –ella lo miró. Sirius no le quitaba la mirada de los ojos. Había llegado el momento de buscar respuestas. Había pensado que la otra chica no dejaba el bolso ni aunque la mataran, y lo había corroborado. Además Hermione lo había pillado viéndola fijamente y vigilando sus movimientos. Y maldita sea había sido tan evidente que hasta el pelirrojo lo miró raro. Diablos, era auror… estos críos no podían dejarlo como un infante a la hora del espionaje. Si todo fallaba, se iba a transformar en perro y le robaría el bolso. Miró a Ginny, pero ahora quiso sacar ventaja de la situación, de la noche lluviosa, de su cuerpo mojado… ¡y mierda, si obtenía mas que información de ella, iba a flipar!

- ¿Qué… qué es lo que te da curiosidad?

- ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera con James y Lily?

- No sé de qué hablas… - dijo ella – ¿y según tu cómo se comporta?

- Como si no los conociera… - dijo serio – ¿por qué cuando se presentaron todos estaban pendientes de lo que iba a pasar cuando ellos se vieran? ¿Por qué es tan indiferente ante todo y ante todos?

- No soy yo quien tenga las respuestas… - dijo ella un tanto nerviosa.

- Algo esconden…

- Sabemos todo lo que pasó y va a suceder hasta el presente de nuestras vidas… hay libros que hablan de Harry, de la guerra… Por supuesto que guardamos cosas – lo miró a los ojos – pero tu sabes bien que no vamos a contar vida y obra de todos… ¿de que serviría contarte lo que va a pasar si no vas a poder hacer nada para que cambie?

- ¿Por qué ha vivido con muggles?

- ¿Qué?

- Ron... – dijo él acercándose y quedando frente a frente - Ron dijo que Harry podría hacer las cosas o tareas a lo muggle, sin necesidad de varita, porque ha vivido toda la vida con muggles…

- Recuerda que su madre es hija de muggles…

- Si, pero hay una diferencia entre ser de madre bruja hija de muggles que vivir con muggles… - la miró al tiempo que una gota gruesa de lluvia recorría la pálida mejilla ya mojada de Ginny. Merlín era tan bonita… - qué ha pasado con ellos… - su mano acarició la mejilla y luego se posó en su boca. Con el pulgar recorrió los labios fríos de Ginny y ella suspiró. – eres… - la mano libre recorrió el brazo y se posó en la cintura, rodeándola y acercándola a él. – Merlín, no puedes ser tan hermosa… - y la besó. Suave al principio, tanteándola, tratando de seducirla y esperando que ella hiciera el próximo movimiento. Ginny estaba en estado de shock. No podía negar que Sirius tenía estilo, y que lo que estaba haciendo, en un tiempo donde no existiera nadie en su mente y corazón, habría tenido efecto. Pero ahora, solo esperaba que él se cansara y la dejara en paz. Sirius incrementó la intensidad del beso y Ginny con pavor, comenzó a sentir su lengua intentando introducirse en su boca. "_Okay Ginny, esto se está yendo de las manos…_" fue cuando la mano de Sirius se posó en uno de sus pechos… _"qué demonios…"_ pensó ella. Y luego escuchó un leve crack…

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS…! ¡QUÍTALE TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE ENCIMA, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! – Ginny cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe. Pero solo se sintió aliviada de que Sirius la soltara rápidamente. Ella los abrió y vio al pobre muchacho volando hacia el suelo. Y frente a ella, Harry sacando el aire por la boca como un toro enfurecido. Oh Merlín él era la representación de lucifer. Su cabello negro, pegado al rostro y sus anteojos seguramente con el hechizo _impervio_, la miraban como dispuesto a devorarla. Bien, se acabó la paz – ¿así es la forma en que cumples una maldita tarea que te encomiendo?

- Déjala en paz… - Dijo Sirius tratando de levantarse.

- ¡Tú no te muevas, si quieres seguir con vida! – gritó

- Yo hago lo que quiero… - Harry movió la varita y lo tiró nuevamente.

Por favor… - dijo Ginny al fin – Sirius, ya es tiempo que vuelvas a la tienda…

- ¿Crees que voy a dejarte con este loco a solas?

- Por favor… - dijo ella ya harta – ¡por una maldita vez, haz algo sin estar pidiendo explicaciones por todo! – Sirius la miró ofendido.

- No creo…

- ¿Que no escuchaste? – dijo Harry tomándolo de las solapas… - ¡lárgate! No quiero ver tu estúpida cara por el resto de la noche… - lo soltó – sirve para algo y ve a decirle a los demás que mañana partimos a Hogwarts… - Sirius se quedó tercamente – ¿QUE NO ESCUCHASTE? ¡LARGATE! – miró a Ginny.

- ¿Tú estarás bien? – preguntó mirándola preocupado. Ella asintió. Sirius cabizbajo se marchó.

- Qué escena tan conmovedora… tan tierna… - dijo apretando los dientes y luego miró a Ginny – tú, sígueme… - y se adentró hacia el bosque. La lluvia era más copiosa a esa hora, y ella estaba calada hasta los huesos. Se dijo que era una idiota por no cortar la avanzada de Sirius, pero bueno… ella era libre y podía hacer lo que quiera… y si a Harry le molestaba era su problema. En una zona solo iluminada por los relámpagos, Harry se detuvo. Ella carraspeó y llegó a su lado limpiándose la cara, aunque inútilmente.

- Bien… ¿cómo te fue en Hogwarts? – Ginny quiso sonar normal, tratando de que lo ocurrido hace un instante pasara al olvido. Pero Harry solo se dio vuelta y la tomó del brazo y la apretó fuerte. – ¡auch, que demonios! – chilló – ¡Maldito idiota, suéltame!

- ¡Te das cuenta lo que estabas haciendo! – gritó – maldita perra… ¿no puedes estar dos minutos sin querer tirarte a cualquier tipo que se te cruce?

- No seas tan exagerado… Solo fue un inocente beso…

- Un ino… ¡un inocente beso! – gritó más fuerte y la apretó – ¡ERES UNA MALDITA ENFERMA! ¡ESTABA TOCÁNDOTE POR TODOS LADOS!

- ¡No sentía nada! – trató de explicarle - No me di cuenta que me estaba acariciando...

- ¿Acariciando? – dijo pateando el suelo – ¡HIJA DE PERRA, TE SOBABA LA TETA COMO SI QUISIERA DARLE VIDA, Y TU ESTABAS TAN COMPLACIDA!

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SENTÍA NADA! – Chilló ella – tengo demasiado frío, estoy mojada y…

- ¿Lo ibas a dejar no? – dijo él con la voz caliente… ella lo golpeó en los brazos tratando de soltarse.

- Déjame en paz… - él esquivó el golpe y tomándola de los brazos, con su pie la golpeó en las rodillas, tirándola al suelo. Su espalda golpeó en el césped mojando haciendo que el agua barrosa, ensuciara su cara. Ginny expulsó el aire de golpe. – ¡eres un maldito hijo de puta! – él cayó de rodillas, y con sus muslos abrió los de ella quedando entre sus piernas – Harry… no…

- ¿Esto es lo que buscabas no? – sacó su varita. ella trató de levantarse pero una de sus manos la mantenía con la espalda en el suelo. Ella lo intentó duro, pero la fuerza de Harry unido a su excitación le impedían lograr defenderse apropiadamente. Tampoco quería hacerlo, defenderse… Podía observar en la mueca adusta de Harry la tensión sexual…. Y Merlín sería un hijo de puta, si ella no iba a dejar que la tensión saliera de control. Ella sabía qué quería Harry y ella iba a dárselo. Harry hizo un movimiento de varita y todos los botones de su abrigo y blusa saltaron por todas partes. El solo separó las prendas dejando la piel del torso de Ginny expuesta. Su respiración acelerada hacían que sus pechos subieran un bajaran rápidamente y su abdomen se hundiera… Ginny lo miró y él solo estaba allí, con la varita en una mano, mirándole los pechos. Merlín, que sexy se veía todo mojado… Ginny cerró los ojos y jadeó cuando la mano libre recorrió su abdomen plano y subió, subió hasta sus pechos, acariciándola con el dorso de su mano, haciendo la caricia más dolorosa y placentera. Sus dedos recorrieron la expuesta piel y se detuvieron sobre el botón que sobresalía insolente en la cima de uno de sus senos… más precisamente el que osara tocar Sirius, y luego lo apretó con fuerza, castigándola, haciéndola jadear. Tomó sus pezones y los apretó duramente, excitándola. Ella estaba allí, tirada en un sucio bosque, siendo acariciada de manera violenta por el hombre que amaba y odiaba con la misma intensidad, y a pesar de la situación, estaba a punto de rogarle que la amara… -maldita sea… - dijo cuando él se irguió para mirarla así, despectivamente… si él se detenía iba a matarlo. Pero no, no se detuvo… apuntó su varita y sin siquiera importarle si la lastimaba o le infligía dolor, pronunció - _Diffindo…_ - y los pantalones de Ginny comenzaron a rasgarse al paso de la varita.

- Hijo de perra… - dijo más excitada que molesta – estos eran mis pantalones favoritos… - el terminó la tarea y miró hacia la arboleda. Maldición, Ginny pensó que iba a abandonarla así, desnuda para que se muriera de hipotermia o se la comiera un lobo. Pero no, él la levantó del piso y ella instintivamente rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. Ginny temblaba, del frió y de la anticipación. Rogaba que Harry hiciera cualquier cosa con ella. Hoy lo necesitaba. La llevó hasta un árbol y la azotó contra el troncó. Su espalda se quejó y seguramente mañana tendría un moretón. Le levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza.

_- Incarcerous…_ - unas fuertes sogas la ataron a un pequeño tronco que sobresalía del tronco mayor. Mierda, esto iba a doler, pensó ella – maldita perra calenturienta… - dijo acercándose a su oído y mordiéndole el lóbulo – te dije que no te acercaras a él porque te iba a pesar… - la voz jadeante de Harry provocaba escalofríos a Ginny que estaba allí, colgada como un pequeño animal a punto de ser devorada por el león. Él le pasó la mano por el cuerpo… sus pies apenas tocaban con la punta el suelo. Estaba totalmente a merced de Harry. – lo dejaste que te tocara… - aferró su mano a su pecho, y lo masajeó, haciéndola gemir… - que más ibas a dejarle hacer si no llegaba y los interrumpía…

- Iba a… - jadeó cuando la boca de Harry y más precisamente su lengua recorrió su garganta y le mordió el mentón – iba a detenerlo…

- Mentirosa – y le mordió el labio inferior.

- ¡Lo juro! – dijo en un chillido cuando él le acarició en la parte baja aun cubierta por sus bragas de algodón. – lo… – tragó saliva— oh si… por favor…

- Eres una perra caliente…

- Por favor, por favor… - decía ella delirando de necesidad.

- Se ve que voy a tener que castigarte… – ella abrió los ojos.

- ¿Vas a dejarme aquí?

- No… - dijo mirándola a los ojos – voy a darte lo que quieres… - y sin decir más la besó, su lengua caliente entraba y salía de su boca, mientras sus manos tocaban, acariciaban, pellizcaban, cada zona de su cuerpo y ella completamente perdida en el deseo, trataba de ponerse en puntas de pie, buscando la fricción que la liberara. El dejó de besarla de golpe, y le jaló el cabello. La miró a los ojos.- dime lo que quieres…

- A ti… - le dijo lloriqueando – te quiero a ti… - él sonrió diabólicamente, comenzó a besarla en el cuello y fue bajando con violencia, mordiendo cada zona, marcando su territorio… Ginny sentía la lluvia caer fría en su cuerpo y aun así no podía apaciguar el fuego que Harry provocaba con su boca, su lengua y sus dientes, por toda su piel… sus labios se aferraron a uno de sus pechos, insolente, mientras el otro era castigado con pellizcos. Siguió bajando y se detuvo en su abdomen… Ginny estaba desesperada por que él continuara pero el muy maldito se tomaba su tiempo…y fue así, que mirándola a los ojos el rasgó sus bragas y se alimentó de su intimidad… Merlín estaba hambriento, desesperado… verla a los besos con Sirius lo había devastado, convirtiéndolo en ese animal que estaba devorándola, logrando que ella gimiera, y estuviera a punto de correrse. No soportando más la excitación dentro de su pantalón decidió que ya era tiempo de volver a casa. Se puso de pie, dejándola allí, hermosa, un sacrificio… toda suya… toda para él. Se bajó los pantalones y así, sin quitarse una sola maldita prenda, la tomó de los muslos, la atrajo a su cuerpo y… solo fue placer, al estar enterrado bien profundo dentro de ella. Ginny sollozó, pero él sabía que no era dolor… o quizás si lo fuera, pero no ese dolor desgarrante, que provoca la violencia. Era el dolor de añorar, de tener por fin eso que tanto deseas, solo para ti rapidamente… un momento, una vida, dos segundos, pero tenerla al fin… los movimientos eran fuertes, los truenos acompañaban el baile erótico de los cuerpos, el sudor mezclado con la lluvia. Ginny apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, extasiada, él con sus manos aferradas a su trasero marcaba el ritmo, despiadado, mortal… - Harry… - dijo ella y él entendió.

- ¡Maldición! – gritó y un trueno tapo el grito de liberación de ambos. Estuvo a punto de caer, rendido al suelo, pero tuvo que soportar el cuerpo laxo de Ginny que había caído rendida presa del orgasmo. Su corazón bombeaba furioso contra su pecho. Y sus piernas caían flojas al lado de su cuerpo. Merlín suspiró tratando de serenarse. Cada vez era peor… cada momento era más adictivo… con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, quitó sus manos enlazadas del árbol y la desató. Ella estaba allí de pie, solo cubierta por un abrigo que le llegaba a los tobillos, pesado por el barro y la lluvia. Estaba a punto de caer agotada. Y Harry la amó. La amó en silencio. Ella estaba tan hermosa, tan indefensa. Recién entonces cayó en cuenta de la lluvia, del frío y se maldijo. Se subió y acomodó los pantalones sin mirarla. Y cuando levantó la vista y ella estaba allí, en el mismo lugar, aferrándose la parte delantera del abrigo, cubriendo su desnudez. – lárgate… - solo fue capaz de decir. Ella lo miró incrédula. – vas a congelarte si no te sacas la… - maldición, había olvidado que debajo del abrigo no llevaba nada puesto. – vete, vuelve a la tienda… - ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero sin derramar ninguna, caminó lentamente y al pasar junto a él. La tomó del brazo y la detuvo – si vuelvo a ver que ese idiota te toca un solo pelo, te juro que no va a importarme quien es… - ella lo miró – voy a matarlo de la peor manera.

- Suéltame… - dijo ella – no eres mi dueño.

- Estás advertida… no me buscas porque sabes que vas a encontrarme – Gruñó - No vuelvas a acercarte a Sirius porque lo mataré… - dijo – ¡ahora Lárgate! – y limpiándose las lágrimas en la oscuridad ella no lo pensó dos veces, salió rápidamente de allí.

La mañana siguiente, Ginny pensó que no había en Harry ningún atisbo de remordimiento a lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ginny se había sentado cerca de la pequeña hoguera improvisada por su hermano, y tomaba lentamente un café, perdida en sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho en los recuerdos de tan intensa interacción con su jefe. Suspiró. No debía detenerse mucho tiempo en eso, aunque su memoria fuera testaruda y volviera una y otra vez a recordarle cada caricia, cada beso, cada mirada. Le dolían los pechos de los mordiscos, y tuvo que vestirse rápidamente para que Hermione no viera los moretones en sus hombros, en las muñecas y en la base del cuello. Suspiró. Debía olvidarse de todo, entenderlo como un desliz… ah, que fácil era decirlo. Hacerlo en cambio…

Harry salió de la tienda y se perdió en el bosque. Ron fue el segundo y se sentó a su lado. Ella sin mirarlo a los ojos, le alcanzó una taza de café. El sonrió

- No voy a aceptar más que esta taza…

- ¿Y eso?

- ¿Crees que voy a comer tortitas de avena hasta hartarme cuando sé que desayunaremos en Hogwarts? - rieron. De pronto los merodeadores salieron uno a uno de la tienda, primero James y Lily junto a un medio dormido bebé. Luego Remus… - oh, mierda que no venga para aquí – susurró mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo ella intrigada – Ron… - dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo para que la mirara.

- Ese… - resopló – mira, se que fue el mejor profesor que tuvimos… - tomó un poco de café – pero me enferma que ande atrás de Hermione como lobito faldero – Ginny rió.

- Ay, Ron… tú y tu celos…

- ¡No estoy celoso de ese pusilánime! – dijo y sus orejas se pusieron rojas – es que es mayor para ella.

- Sabes cuál es el final de todo esto Ron… - dijo ella acariciándole el lugar donde lo golpeara hace instantes – sabes que Hermione siempre admiró al profesor Lupin… pero creo que no pasa más que de una pura admiración. Ahora él…

- Aun así… - bufó – lo quiero lejos de ella…- susurró. Ginny simuló no escuchar el ataque de celos de su hermano, pero se alegraba que por fin, ese papanatas abriera los ojos y viera lo que estaba perdiendo. – ¿crees que Hermione se interese?

- ¿Ummm?

- Que si crees que Hermione, podría interesarse por… el profesor – la miró – románticamente hablando, claro.

- ¿Qué puedo saber yo? – dijo ella sonriendo – déjame ver, es joven, lindo… y le encantan los libros… ah, y tiene una buena conversación… - lo miró – ni modo hermano, es el sueño de Hermione.

- Oh, demonios, que mala suerte…- Ginny se burló de su hermano. De pronto las lonas de la tienda se abrieron con fuerza y salió Sirius. Ginny maldijo y se escondió detrás de su hermano. Ron la miró y luego miró al padrino de Harry. Este miró hacia la fogata e hizo dos pasos, pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor, y tomó el mismo camino que los demás.

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos… - dijo Ginny tirando el café sobre las brasas. Ron arqueó una ceja

- ¿Se puede saber que sucede?

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo sacudiéndose el pantalón

- Oh, nena, te conozco desde que eras así de chiquitina, y sabes perfectamente de lo que… - ella lo miró indiferente - Hablo de cómo te escondiste de Sirius…

- ¡Yo no me escondo de nadie! – argumentó ella.

- Vamos… – dijo serio y no le quitó la mirada de encima. Ginny se ruborizó un poco – ¿qué ha pasado entre tú y ese viejo verde…?

- ¿Por qué le dices viejo verde?

- ¿Tengo que decírtelo? – ella se puso colorada, pero no contestó. - Ginny…

- Oh, de acuerdo… – dijo bajando la voz – Anoche estaba vigilando el perímetro, como era mi tarea… estaba yo muy sola y estaba a punto de llover… no me di cuenta, yo pensaba como le habría ido a Harry en Hogwarts y por qué se tardaba tanto… cuando él, Sirius, se acercó… - lo miró – y entre una cosa y la otra… charla va, charla viene…

- Ginny…

- ¿No te enojes, si? – suspiró - Me besó… y bueno…

- ¿Mierda, otra vez?

- ¿Cómo sabes que no ha sido la primera? – dijo enojada – acaso fue Harry quien…

- ¡No, no fue Harry! – dijo molesto - ¡ese idiota pomposo de Black, se lo ha contado hasta a los salmones!

- ¡No ha sido nada malo! – dijo chillando – fue algo… tierno

- ¿Estás enamorada de ese viejo decrepito?

- ¡Quien está hablando de amor! – chilló – solo me besó y solo lo hizo porque me tomó de sorpresa…

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – ella resopló – te sorprendió, te besó, él no te gusta… - la miró - me imagino que lo mandaste a la mierda…

- No tuve tiempo…

- ¿Por qué?

- porque nos descubrió Harry…

- ¡Oh merlín, vas a acabar con esta misión!

- ¡No es mi culpa ser tan simpática y que los chicos se interesen en mí!

- ¿Qué te dijo Harry? – ella se puso roja – Ginny… - ella bajó la mirada. Nunca iba a decirle a su hermano lo que había pasado después que su jefe los descubriera. ¿Cómo explicarle que perdieron el control, al punto de tener sexo de la manera más brutal pero a su vez más placentera de su vida? Merlín si Harry la hubiera azotado no se hubiera molestado para nada. Suspiró. Esta relación estaba sacando lo más sórdido de su personalidad.

- Se enojó y me mandó a la mierda… - Ron se levantó al tiempo que salía Hermione de la tienda y con un movimiento de varita desarmaba la tienda y guardaba todo en su bolsito mágico. Ella los miró y sonrió. Ron la saludó y luego miró a Ginny.

- Soluciona las cosas con Harry... – dijo serio - y déjate de joder con Black… - la miró – puede que tu no quieras nada con él, pero él no tiene la misma opinión…

- Ron...

- Trata de no quedarte sola con él… evita los malos entendidos.

- Está bien. – Harry volvió y con sola una mirada los reunió donde segundos antes estaba la fogata. Sirius se acercó a regañadientes, y solo porque era empujado por James. Lily abrigaba a su hijito en brazos de Remus. Los otros tomaron sus mochilas y se acercaron. Ni Ginny ni Harry cruzaron sus miradas. Ella estaba mirando al suelo completamente colorada su cara, y él miraba hacia ningún punto en particular.

- Bien… - suspiró – se que anoche no tuve tiempo de exponer mi conversación con Dumbledore…

- ¿Lo viste?

- Claro Hermione… - dijo parco – lo cierto es que tuve que contarle ciertos aspectos de nuestra misión – miró a sus compañeros y ellos asintieron – porque estaba un poco renuente en ayudarnos…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lily algo temerosa.

- Seguramente te vio y desconfió de tu cara de… - Sirius habló pero fue interrumpido por el codo de James en el estómago.

- No, Black, en realidad fue todo lo contrario…

- Entonces, Harry, donde vamos…

- Al principio dijo que no - sonrió – pero le hable de casi todo… algunas cosas las supuso, es un mago por demás inteligente y perspicaz… - lo miró – así que luego de hablar un rato, nos dio el visto bueno para estar allí el tiempo que necesitemos para planear nuestra nueva estrategia.

- ¿Hubo mortífagos…?

- No… solo los de esta época, que andaban de aquí para allá… Voldemort estuvo por aquí el invierno pasado… - miró a Hermione y Ron, y ellos adivinaron a qué había ido el mago a Hogwarts. – ha dejado alguno de los suyos para vigilar… algunos tontos, pero bueno, no me metí con ellos. Tampoco es que pude interactuar mucho… casi todo el mundo me confundía con… - miró a su padre.

- Bien, podemos ir a Hogwarts… - dijo Ginny y lo miró – ¿donde vamos a aparecernos?

- En las puertas del castillo… - se aprestaron para partir, pero antes Harry les llamó la atención. – Ha habido muchas muertes en la orden… - los merodeadores se pusieron en alerta – los McKinnon, y otros de la orden han sido asesinados… Dumbledore mismo pensaba que ustedes habían perecido en el incendio…

- Merlín… - dijo James abrazando a Lily que lloraba en silencio.

- Solo lo digo por esto… – los miró – desde ahora estoy al mando… no quiero reproches, no quiero desobediencias… desde hoy nuestro objetivo principal es mantener al niño con vida… dormiremos, viviremos, respiraremos y comeremos para que ese niño sobreviva a esta amenaza… estaremos las veinticuatro horas del día protegiéndolo, hasta que logremos matar a todos estos bastardos. Me importa una mierda que me quieran, me odien, o deseen romperme la cara a golpes… - miró a Sirius – sepan desde ahora que estaré siempre un paso delante de ustedes, por lo que sé y por lo que puedo hacer. – Respiró profundamente – se que hubieran preferido tener delante de ustedes un dechado de virtudes. Pueden desilusionarse o lamentar el ser en que me he convertido – dijo mirando a nadie en particular – pero este soy yo… soy lo que he vivido, lo que he suf… con mis errores y virtudes. No quiero reproches, ni que contradigan mis desiciones… Cualquier inconveniente, vendrán a mi… cada cosa que descubran quiero ser el primero en saberlo, no voy a delegar el mando a nadie, salvo que yo muera… ¿está claro? – todos asintieron. – bien, será mejor que nos fijemos el destino…

- Quien será el segundo si tu… - dijo en susurros Lily. Harry tragó saliva. Dolía mucho escuchar su voz cargada de preocupación.

- Ron… - Este tensó sus hombros – él será el que tome las decisiones cuando yo… no esté disponible… - Ron asintió, deseando nunca tener esa posibilidad – ahora que todo está claro entre nosotros, nos vamos… Ron, James, van primero, revisen el área y despejen cualquier inconveniente… - estos rápidamente desaparecieron – Remus, Hermione – esta asintió y tomando el brazo de Remus, casi imperceptiblemente desaparecieron - Weasley, tu vas con Lily y el niño… - Ginny asintió – espera… - la acercó. Ginny jadeó cuando él suavemente la tomó del abrazo y la apartó de los que quedaban. Ella sintió la presión de los dedos masculinos y sintió un escalofrío. Merlín, ese hombre la descolocaba. Cuando pensaba que le iba a mandar un rosario de insultos y maltratos, él se mandaba semejante discurso, logrando que todos estuvieran de acuerdo y ahora la tocaba como si fuera la más fina porcelana. Lo miró. Él no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. – yo…

- ¿Si?

- Siento lo de anoche…

- ¿Qué es lo que lamentas? – él se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos .- lamentas el haberme gritado, insultado o… - miró a Lily que jugaba con el bebé y a Sirius que le hacía carantoñas divertido – o lamentas el haberme follado…

- Lamento… - resopló – lamento haber… - la miró – solo perdóname.

- Por que me pides perdón, si en verdad…

- ¿Fui un maldito imbécil, Okay? – dijo apretando los dientes – yo… me volví… - tragó saliva - lamento haberte dicho y hecho lo que pasó anoche. No volverá a suceder…

- Es una lástima… – dijo y Harry hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa – pero es la última vez que me tratas así…

- Bien que te gustó… - dijo acercándose más.

- ¡No estamos hablando de si me gustó o no! – agregó – me molesta que me trates como basura, que digas que no quieres ni verme y después… después, me follas como si mañana se acabara el mundo… - él tuvo el tino de ruborizarse. – disculpas aceptadas, pero no vuelvas a tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden. – él la miró airado – es mi vida… y yo decido en ella. Asúmelo y acéptalo. – se iba.

- Ginny…

- ¿Qué?

- Protege al bebé a como de lugar… - ella asintió.

- Lo cuidaré con mi vida… – la miró a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada. – Siempre lo hago… - este asintió

- Ginny… - se acercó – aléjate de Sirius porque si vuelvo a verlo tocarte, lo mataré… - la miró – quedas advertida.

- ¿Qué dijimos de meterse en la vida del otro? – él se iba – ¡Potter! – gritó.

- Black, desaparece ya… - este tuvo intenciones de decirle algo, pero solo bajó la cabeza y obedeció. Luego miró a las dos pelirrojas.

- Váyanse ahora… - dijo sereno. El bebé lo miró y le tendió los bracitos. Él por primera vez observó al bebé. Tan lleno de vida.

- Cree que eres su papá…

- Si, bueno… - tragó saliva, nervioso - váyanse ahora.

- ¿Harry? – este miró a su madre.

- Yo no… - suspiró y alargó la mano para acariciar la cara del Harry adulto, pero luego la bajó rápidamente – yo nunca podría desilusionarme de ti. Nunca lamentaré en la persona que te has convertido – sonrió – eres un hombre de bien… y yo…

- Será mejor que…

- Te quiero… mi niño hermoso… - y sin que Harry pudiera hacer nada, Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos en Hogwarts… - este asintió sin siquiera moverse. Miró a Ginny tratando de buscar el eje, pero ella estaba con los ojos acuosos, mirándolo. Maldición. Él no quería que… a quién diablos quería engañar. La garganta se le cerró y las ganas de llorar era enormes, acumuladas por tantos años de soledad. De necesidad. De añorar unas palabras de cariño y caricias de madre. Y ahora… ¿Oh Merlín, por qué tenía que dejar las cosas como estaban? ¿Por qué tenía que ver morir a sus padres y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo? Podría aprovechar la oportunidad, estaba en el pasado, podía hacer lo que quisiera… matar a Voldemort, y tener la vida que siempre quiso… _"ser lo que no fui…" _Pero luego de ese impulso, de ese deseo reprimido en lo más hondo de su ser, recordó las palabras de la reina de las hadas… _"__el pasado debe quedar como pasado… no está en mi manejar las voluntades humanas… solo espero que no cambies el curso de la historia…" _Pero el dolor de sentir ese beso, esas palabras… Cuando Ginny y Lily desaparecieron, alcanzó a vislumbrar la carita contenta del bebé aferrado a los brazos de su madre. Merlín la tentación era tan grande… sus ojos dejaron escapar las lágrimas. Observó el espacio donde habían estado. Solo, desolado… y entendió que así era su vida, una devastadora soledad. Solo había tenido algunos momentos dignos de recordar: el poco tiempo vivido con Ginny en Hogwarts, y la llegada de Nicky… y los dos le fueron arrebatados por el accionar de una loca. Sonrió. No, él era Harry Potter, y desgraciadamente no estaba en su destino la felicidad… trató de recomponerse un segundo, dos… tomó aire un par de veces más, y así, volviendo a ponerse el saco del reverendo hijo de puta que todos pensaban que era, desapareció.

* * *

Nota de la autora: bien, se que a algunas les parecerá algo soso, pero bueno es lo que hay!

Los nombres de los miembros de la Orden muertos o desaparecidos fueron nombrados en el libro "HP y La Orden del Fénix" más precisamente cuando Ojoloco le muestra a Harry La foto de la Orden.

Se que en algún momento de estos meses he mostrado una foto-adelanto con algo que no ha salido en este capítulo… como lo tenía planteado, tendría que hacer un capítulo de noventa páginas, así que tuve el criterio de ponerlo en el próximo capítulo… ya está encaminado, así que espero no tardar tanto. Eso si, desde ahora me voy a dedicar a Cita a ciegas…

Gracias por la paciencia y por la impaciencia también… gracias por el aguante y por los reproches también.

Gracias por las palabras amenas y por los insultos también. Los tomo en cuenta a todos, y espero enmendarme en algún momento de esta vida de fics!

Dejen sus apreciaciones, las buenas o las malas… y si dejan de las malas por favor regístrense asi puedo responderles o mandarlos a la… No, jajaja. Para saludarlos fervorosamente!

Saludos Silvia


	14. Capítulo 13

**Hola! Bueno, perdón por no poder subir esto el sábado a la noche… lo hago 24 hs después. **

**Gracias por sus impresiones y por el aguante. Gracias por las presiones y no muchas gracias por las puteadas.**

**Paso a dedicar este cap. A mi hermana Natu, que ha cambiado tanto de nombres que ya no sé como llamarla. Feliz cumple atrasado… espero que sea de tu agrado.**

**Para no decir mas boludeces, les dejo el cap. Espero que les guste. Si hay algún error, pásenlo por algo…**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

A pesar de vivir en un mundo de magia, donde la mayoría de las cosas o eventos que sucedían eran posibles, el profesor Dumbledore no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Dos generaciones de magos frente a él. James Potter, sonriente y jovial como siempre, a su lado el incondicional Sirius Black. A su izquierda Lily Potter, hermosa, y feliz, y en sus brazos aquel pequeñito que tan solo con verlo unas cuantas veces desde su nacimiento, ya le había robado el corazón. Y también, como no podía faltar, Remus Lupin, tan humilde como siempre.

Detrás de ellos estaban aquellos jóvenes desconocidos… demasiado serios, demasiado formales. Alguno de ellos, en especial las mujeres, fueron un tanto cordiales con el director. El pelirrojo miraba a un lado y al otro. El que decía ser Harry Potter… Dumbledore suspiró. Ese muchacho parecía demasiado perdido, demasiado infeliz. Estaba un tanto separado de ambos grupos… al parecer no se llevaba bien con nadie.

Dumbledore se acercó al hall central con una sonrisa en su rostro y los brazos abiertos. James fue el primero en saludarlo, seguido de Lily y los demás. Harry y el grupo visitante, solo esperaron su turno. El viejo profesor, se acercó a Harry, y le tendió la mano.

- Bienvenido nuevamente señor Potter... – y miró al niño – me resulta curioso que ambos jóvenes puedan estar en una misma dimensión sin fusionarse… - Harry lo miró arqueando las cejas – se muy bien como funciona Bran Drochaid…

- Seguramente – dijo con brusquedad – usted siempre es de guardarse uno que otro secreto…

- Y bien…

- Regalo de la reina de las hadas… - dijo secamente.

- Es lógico… - aseguró sonriente, y luego miró al resto – si es tan amable de presentarme a los demás…

- Podemos presentarnos solos – dijo la pequeña pelirroja con una hermosa sonrisa – mi nombre es Ginny Weasley, soy auror y sanadora en jefe y Perito forense de la Elite del fénix.

- La idea era presentarse, no darle tu currículo Weasley… - dijo Harry. Ella le sacó la lengua y luego ofreció sonriente la mano al profesor.

- Disculpe, es que Harry habla de envidia… a él solo le dio la cabeza para ser auror…

- Mucho gusto. - dijo sonriente. – Weasley… es acaso usted…

- La hija que espera Molly y Arthur Weasley…

- Ahhh – miró a Ron – me imagino que usted también es Weasley…

- Ronald…

- Si – sonrió – conozco a su tío Billius… - Ron se puso rojo, recordando las "hazañas" de su tío, cuando bebía de mas.

- Pero no soy como él…

- No, seguro que no – le dio la mano – y esta bonita señorita.

- Hermione Granger…- dijo entusiasta – es un honor volver a verlo… digo, en realidad verlo en esta época, es decir usted y la profesora MacGonnagal son…

- Deja el entusiasmo Granger o vas a orinarte encima – dijo Harry rompiendo el clima ameno. – necesitamos organizarnos para buscar el giratiempos y al resto de los mortífagos… no vinimos a esta época a hacer sociales- miró a Dumbledore – es importante enfocarnos en la misión.

- ¿No vamos a comer? – dijo Ron

- Si desean podemos desayunar en el comedor y luego con el estómago lleno encarar esa misión que lo tiene tan obsesionado… - dijo Dumbledore.

- No es obsesión… – dijo Harry parándose frente a él, y luego señaló con la vista a la familia Potter que miraba atónito la manera en que el joven le hablaba a Dumbledore. Y susurró – mírelos bien… ellos morirán para darme la posibilidad de librar al mundo de ese hijo de perra de Riddle – Dumbledore se puso pálido – no voy a esperar que el Voldemort que usted conoce, tome el giratiempos o se entere de la historia y quiera cambiarla a conveniencia…

- Lo siento profesor – dijo Ginny – pero debemos estar un paso o dos delante de los mortífagos - suspiró – Los mortífagos que robaron el giratiempos, asesinaron a demasiadas personas para lograr venir a esta época. Y teniendo en cuenta eso, debemos barajar diferentes posibilidades, entre ellas que se presenten ante Voldemort con esa historia, y este decida hacer una movida inusual.

- Válgame el cielo… – suspiró.

- Entiéndame bien, – dijo Harry – mi misión es acabar con los mortífagos, y volver como llegué aquí. La historia seguirá su curso, y yo seguiré con la mierda de vida que llevo… pero no voy a perder un minuto más del que esté aquí, pasando el tiempo y esperando que las cosas sucedan. Si los problemas antes venían a mi… ahora seré yo quien vaya a los problemas.

- Entiendo su punto, señor Potter, pero eso no impedirá que en algún momento se alimenten como es debido – dijo la profesora MacGonnagal.

- Está bien, tómense media hora para desayunar y luego buscaremos un lugar que sirva para trazar estrategias… disponemos de una ventaja. Tenemos bien protegido lo que buscan, y ellos no lo saben.

- Esperen… - dijo Sirius – hemos olvidado algo muy importante…

- ¿Con qué buena idea vas a iluminarnos hoy Black? – dijo Harry. Ginny blanqueó los ojos cansada de las ironías de su jefe.

- Bueno, es que salimos tan apresuradamente y hemos estado dando vueltas de aquí para allá, que nosotros olvidamos avisarle a…

- Nadie va a saber la ubicación exacta de los Potter sin que yo lo apruebe – dijo acercándose amenazadoramente al grupo.

- Pero... – dijo James – Harry, nosotros… si podemos avisarle a Peter… - lo miró – ¿Conoces a Peter pettigrew, verdad? Es nuestro amigo de…

- Escúchame bien… - dijo Harry agarrando a su padre de las solapas del saco, logrando que Lily jadeara sorprendida y aterrorizada – ¡no se te ocurra mandarle una lechuza, un patronus o lo que mierda quieras a esa basura de Pettigrew! – rugió – le salvé la vida y murió como la rata que era, y aun me debe unas cuantas… - lo soltó y se iba – ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMAR AMIGO A ESE BASTARDO TRAIDOR!

- ES NUESTRO AMIGO, Y LE DEBEMOS… - rugió cansado James.

- Tú vas a deberle mucho más que su amistad…

- ¡Harry, basta! – dijo Ginny – nada de revelar el futuro… - él la miró – por favor…

- Está bien… solo procura que entiendan que no pueden decirle nada a nadie… menos a esa rata maldita…

- Lo se – dijo susurrando y tomándolo del brazo – por que no desayunas algo – él la miró y luego pasó su mirada hacia la pequeña mano que aun lo detenía – vamos a estar mas lúcidos y ver hacia donde vamos a dirigir nuestra estrategia mejor con el estómago lleno… - Harry suspiró.

- Creo que tienes razón… - se soltó – Profesora MacGonnagal, si es tan amable de escoltarnos hasta el comedor…

- Síganme por favor… - Harry y Ron la obedecieron sin chistar. Hermione, miró al profesor en una suerte de muda disculpa y se fue tras ellos. Los demás se acercaron hacia Ginny.

- Explícanos… - dijo sirius – ¿por qué no debemos avisarle a nuestro amigo? - Ginny levantó la mano interrumpiéndolo.

- Se que el Pettigrew que ustedes conocen, es su amigo y…

- Es como un hermano… - dijo James – nosotros tenemos que decirle que…

- No, señor Potter, usted no puede decirle nada – dijo ella seria – es importante que entienda que solo ustedes, el profesor dumbledore, MacGonnagal y nosotros solamente sepamos el paradero del bebé… nadie más puede saber donde están…

- Pero Peter es como de la familia… - dijo Lily

- Colagusano es uno de los…

- Merodeadores, lo se… - dijo Ginny.

- No podemos dejarlo…

- Por el momento debemos dejarlo donde está… - dijo Ginny – si él sabe…

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirnos? – preguntó Lily

- No puedo revelar hechos del futuro…

- Ginny… - dijo Sirius acercándose

- No, no entienden…. – dijo ella con los ojos aguados – ustedes conocen a un Pettigrew, y nosotros a otro… - los miró – no se me permite divulgar nada…

- Entiendan a la Srta. Weasley – dijo Dumbledore – como jefe de la orden les prohíbo que anuncien su paradero a nadie, sin la expresa autorización de Harry.

- ¡Esto es inaudito! – dijo Sirius – no podemos ni siquiera respirar si no lo aprueba ese mocoso.

- ¡Basta ya, Sirius! – y a todo el mundo sorprendió la voz chillona de Lily – si no podemos decirle a Peter, es por alguna razón… - Ginny suspiró y agradeció a Lily con una sonrisa. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa – no les hará mal estar sin Peter unos días… - tomó del brazo a Ginny – Harry tiene hambre y voy a darle su leche, sugiero que todos desayunemos, así le ayudamos a los muchachos con lo que venga… - dio tres paso, y luego se dio vuelta – ¿James? – este asintió.

- Si, querida… - y salió caminando hacia el comedor, detrás de las mujeres.

- Es inaudito… – repetía Sirius – y James todo pollerudo la sigue como si nada…

- Quizás, sea mejor que por el momento no diéramos aviso a Colagusano, Sirius – dijo Remus – Harry no va a decirlo por decir… recuerda que él sabe cosas en las que nosotros estamos a oscuras… lo mejor será seguir las recomendaciones del chico.

- ¿Tu también, Remus?

- No te enojes, y no le tomes rencor… - dijo Remus sonriente – y será mejor que vayamos a desayunar – miró a Dumbledore – ¿viene profesor?

- En un segundo… - dijo el profesor limpiando los anteojos en forma de medialuna. Los jóvenes merodeadores partieron hacia dentro del comedor, mientras el viejo profesor reflexionaba sobre lo injusto que era la guerra. La única capaz de convertir a los inseparables amigos, en los más acérrimos enemigos.

**/**

Los días iban sucediéndose, y a Harry de a poco iba ganándole la desesperación. No había ninguna señal de los mortífagos que vinieran al pasado. Las continuas investigaciones que Ron y él hacían eran un rotundo fracaso. O no encontraban rastros de los mismos, o ellos habían partido horas antes dejándolos con el sabor de la derrota en la boca.

Fue a la semana que casi sin esperarlo, Ron reconoció a uno de los aurores novatos que trabajaba junto a él cubículo de por medio. El pelirrojo sintió hervir la sangre de rabia al recordar como el muy desgraciado se había acercado a él, haciéndole notar su admiración, para días después comenzar a salir de juerga juntos. Habían compartido hasta mujeres. Con una mueca de asco en el rostro, lo observó caminar hacia un bosquecillo aledaño a Hogsmeade y sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta lo siguió. No fue mas de doscientos metros, en una cabaña perdida, donde el joven entró. Ron detrás de un gran árbol mandó un hechizo para conocer la cantidad de hombres que había en la cabaña. _"homenun revelio"_ susurró, y el hechizo le hizo saber que solo dos mortífagos se encontraban allí. Sin esperar mas, conjuró un patronus, y el Jack russel terrier salió corriendo para perderse entre la arboleda. Instantes después, aparecía Harry, detrás de él Ginny y Hermione, y cuando Harry quiso darse cuenta, Sirius y James estaban al lado de las mujeres.

- ¿Qué mierda hacen ustedes aquí? – dijo a punto de estallar y luego miró a Ginny – ¿tu fuiste la de la idea?

- ¡Claro que no! – bufó y luego miró a Sirius – ¿me pusiste un detector?

- Lo siento pelirroja – dijo sonriente.

- La flor…

- Es uno de mis mejores…

- Maldito imbecil – dijo Harry – vuelve a Hogwarts… - miró a James – tu mujer está desprotegida allí y…

- Allí no me necesitan, Lily está parloteando con la profesora MacGonnagal y el profesor Slugghorn, sobre no se qué mierda, y además está Dumbledore… ellos están bien.

- ¡Un solo paso que des, sin que yo te de permiso y te juro que te voy a partir el culo a patadas! – dijo serio.

- Respeta, que estás hablándole a tu padre… - dijo sirius jocoso.

- Vete a la mierda Black… - dijo serio – ponerle un rastreador a Weasley, está penado por ley, salvo que tengas autorización del ministerio…

- ¿A quien me vas a acusar? – Harry hizo el intento de darle un puñetazo, pero Ginny lo impidió.

- ¡Basta ya los dos! – dijeron James y Ginny simultáneamente.

- Quizás si nos enfocáramos en lo que tenemos ahora… - dijo James – Sirius, se que Harry es el jefe ahora, y lo siento, pero…

- No quiero lamentos ahora Potter… - dijo Harry y se acercó a Ron – quienes… - susurró.

- ¿Recuerdas a Pearson?

- ¿El imbecil que te seguía en las juergas?

- Exacto…

- Ahora sabemos por qué te veía interesante Ron… - dijo Ginny cerca de Harry – ¿Hay solo dos?

- Si, el otro no pude identificarlo, porque está dentro y no tengo buena visión desde aquí…

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? – dijo Sirius – vamos a atacarlos ahora mismo – y solo dio un paso, cuando Harry le dio un golpe en el pecho que lo hizo detenerse - ¿qué diablos te pasa?

- ¿Crees que esto es fácil? – dijo a punto de comérselo – ¿crees que es salir y echar unos cuantos hechizos y todo resuelto? – suspiró – Merlín, no se como diablos te dieron el carné de auror…

- De la misma manera que te lo dieron a ti… - escupió Sirius

- Granger… - dijo sin responderle – ¿hechizos?

- Tres detectores muy poderosos… - dijo Hermione moviendo la varita – hay uno que activará una alarma hacia los demás…

- ¿Te das cuenta Black? Si activas la alarma, once mortífagos nos estarán mordiendo el culo… - lo miró – aunque a decir verdad…

- No, Harry – dijo Ginny adivinando las intenciones de su jefe – no podemos… - miró a los merodeadores – se lo que quieres y no me parece correcto que…

- Por supuesto… - miró a Hermione – ¿puedes hacerte cargo de los hechizos? – ella asintió – solo enfócate en el de alarma… deja los demás… - sonrió – quiero que detecten nuestra presencia… quiero sentir su miedo.

- Eres perverso Potter – dijo Ginny – pero sería mejor quitar todos los hechizos, quizás la sorpresa sería suprema… - él la miró y sonrió. Olvidaba cuan perversa era Ginny a la hora de hacer bromas o planear venganzas.

- Tienes razón…

- Listo – dijo Hermione – todas las barreras de protección están abajo…

- Ron, tu conmigo al frente, Granger, ve con Black a la puerta de atrás… James, tu y Ginny ocúpense de las ventanas. – todos asintieron – quiero vivo al menos a uno de ellos…

- ¿Qué haremos cuando los detengamos? – dijo James.

- ¿Vamos a matarlos? – dijo Ron. Los demás lo miraron expectante. James rogaba que no tuviera que hacer uso de ningún hechizo mortal.

- No, por más que quiera, deberemos encarcelarlos en el castillo y luego los llevaremos con nosotros al futuro, donde serán juzgados y castigados… - todos suspiraron.

- Es un buen plan, hijo – dijo James. Harry solo cerró los ojos al escucharlo llamarlo de esa manera. Respiró una o dos veces profundamente.

- A la cuanta de tres – y dicho esto uno a uno desaparecieron y comenzaron a ocupar sus lugares.

El joven Pearson estaba completamente aburrido en esa lúgubre cabaña abandonada a la buena de Dios. Su compañero, tenía especial interés en divertirse asesinando y desollando alimañas. Era un asqueroso mortífago llamado MacNayr… Lo había conocido hace tiempo. Su padre, un mortífago que había muerto en el ataque a Hogwarts, solía hablar de él cuando se acercaba a la casa donde estaban escondidos junto a su madre. Nadie sabía la verdadera identidad de Pearson… para todos, era un hijo de muggles, con poder mágico… pero él era sangre pura, y su padre, cuando se hiciera del cuerpo de Potter, sería vengado… o como le prometiera a su madre, su padre iba a sobrevivir a una guerra que nunca ocurriría si Malfoy y los que viajaron a este pasado lograban su cometido. Muerto el niño, se acabaría la leyenda… y Voldemort no tendría nunca alguien que pudiera derrotarlo. Y él, Bobby Pearson, sería junto a su padre uno de sus seguidores mas acérrimos… y su madre no moriría de tristeza dejándolo solo. No, ya no tendría que lamerle las botas ni a Potter y a Weasley, porque nunca existirían… su compañero de cabaña emitió un grito de victoria cuando la rata que torturaba fue abierta de cabeza hasta el rabo. Bobby suspiró. El viejo MacNayr estaba más loco que una cabra. Maldijo su mala suerte de salir sorteado para esperar al grupo junto a ese desquiciado. Él no estaba para esperar. Quería actuar, y el estúpido de Malfoy lo había relegado a cuidar de un lunático amante de las torturas a animales.

Un pequeño crujido, lo hizo volver a la realidad. Miró hacia cada pared de la cabaña. Los hechizos protectores no habían dado la alarma, así que se tranquilizó un poco. MacNayr dejó la rata torturada en un rincón y se dispuso a tomar un trago de vino de saúco. _Encima de loco borracho, _pensó Pearson. El crujido volvió a escucharse. Venía de la puerta de entrada. Una vez, dos veces… De repente, la madera comenzó a astillarse e instantes después un hechizo explosivo la hizo volar por los aires, y junto a ello, las astillas volaron hacia los habitantes de la cabaña, que tuvieron que saltar para no ser heridos. Inmediatamente después, las ventanas saltaron por los aires. Sin saber a donde atacar primero, Bobby Pearson se quedó quieto y su varita, sin que lo pudiera evitar voló por los aires, y luego fue convocada hacia la puerta. Miró a MacNayr esperando que el viejo pudiera hacer algo. Lamentablemente el mortífago estaba desvanecido. Una vez que el polvo desapareciera, la imagen oscura en la puerta lo hizo abrir los ojos aterrados.

- No puede ser… - solo pudo decir – ¡TU! – Chilló de terror.

- ¡Hola Wendy! ¡Harry está en casa! – Gritó Harry parafraseando a Jack Nicholson en la película "el resplandor" – ¡Abre Wendy, no voy a hacerte daño… solo voy a volarte los sesos…!

- ¡Potter! – chilló el joven sorprendido e intentó salvarse lanzándole un cuchillo, pero desde la ventana izquierda, un hechizo, lo desarmó.

_- Incarcerous…_ – dijo Ginny, conjurando unas sogas y atrapando al joven – ¡y tu podrías ser mas profesional de vez en cuando! – agregó mirando a Harry, que junto a Ron, sonreían y maniataban al desvanecido MacNayr.

- Qué falta de humor, Weasley – dijo y miró a su padre – es una película que me encanta… un clásico.

- La vi el año pasado… Lily es la loca del cine muggle…

- Si, muy gracioso… Solo a ti te puede gustar la película de un desquiciado… ¿te sientes representado, eh? - dijo Ginny, y Harry blanqueó los ojos – ¿Hermione, podrías poner algún hechizo antiaparición?

- No, nada de hechizos… - dijo Harry recobrando la seriedad y luego miró a Pearson – vaya, vaya… si no te veo no me lo creo… - lo asió de la ropa y le dio un golpe en la cara – y estaba por recomendar tu ascenso… ¡pedazo de mierda! – otro golpe.

- Potter… - dijo este aterrorizado – te juro que… - otro golpe.

- No te atrevas a jurarme nada hijo de puta….

- Harry – dijo Ginny – deja de jugar con Pearson… debemos decidir qué haremos con ellos.

- Llevémoslos a Hogwarts… - dijo serio - necesito interrogarlos…

- Cuatro muertos, dos atrapados… - miró a Pearson – ¿cuantos mortífagos hay en el pasado?

- Muérete puta… - dijo serio y Ginny le dio un golpe que le hizo sangrar la frente.

- No, no, Pearson… vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Y piensa bien lo que vas a responder… – dijo seria – no me gustaría hacer un mapa del subterráneo de Londres en tu bonita cara… - sacó una cuchilla de plata – ¿cuantos mortífagos viajaron hasta esta época?

- ¡No te lo diré puta de mierda! – la cuchilla se hundió en la mejilla y el mortífago chilló de dolor.

- No voy a escatimar en métodos para que respondas… pendejo de mierda.

- ¿Esos métodos están permitidos en el ministerio del futuro? – dijo horrorizado James. Hermione sonrió nerviosa.

- Bueno… el reglamento de los aurores no ha cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo a como ustedes lo conocen… - James asintió, y Hermione carraspeó – Pero a palabras de Harry….

- El reglamento de aurores me lo paso por el culo… - dijo sonriente. Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

- Eso quiere decir… - agregó Hermione - que nosotros tenemos carta blanca para actuar como nos parezca conveniente.

- Eso es de bárbaros… tu – dijo Sirius señalando a Harry – eres un troglodita…

- Conocí uno cuando tenía once años…

- Si, seguramente el que te cambió por mí ahijado… – dijo Sirius que veía la mejilla marcada del preso y a Ginny, tomándole el mentón, dispuesta a hundir de nuevo el filo de la cuchilla.

- Cuando nosotros tenemos que actuar ante una situación hostil, está más que en juego la seguridad del mundo mágico. – dijo Harry – nuestro trabajo va mas allá de averiguar quien hace explotar un baño muggle.

- Actuamos cuando hechos terroristas ponen en peligro el anonimato de nuestro mundo y la vida de los magos y brujas.

- Aun así…

- Nadie te dice que te ensucies tus lindas manos de mocoso presumido Black! – dijo Harry – si ya terminamos con el trabajo, llevemos a los presos, debo…

- Necesito curar un poco a MacNayr

- Lo haremos en alguno de los calabozos… - dijo saliendo por la puerta – aquí estamos en peligro… no sabemos en qué momento esos imbéciles piensan regresar…

- Mis camaradas matarán a todos… - dijo Pearson- ¡A TODOS! – reía – dentro de muy poco ya no habrá "niño que sobrevivió," dentro de muy poco Harry Potter… - la patada de Harry, logró que el joven se callara.

- Si, pero nadie me quitará el placer de hacerte callar para siempre, infeliz… - y tomándolo de las solapas, desapareció.

- ¿Quién es ese "niño que sobrevivió"? – preguntó Sirius. Ginny miró a Hermione, y esta negó con la cabeza - ¿A qué se refiere con…?

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – Dijo Ron – James, ayúdame a llevar a MacNayr…

- Mira que viejo y decrépito se ve…

- Si, pero este mugriento se salvó de la primera guerra… y solo sobrevivía matando criaturas mágicas para el ministerio… - dijo Ron, haciendo un esfuerzo – Cuando viajamos hasta aquí, supimos que algunos mortífagos que estuvieron en Azkaban, escaparon… y MacNayr fue uno de ellos… Veremos que tiene que decir al respecto.

- ¿Tendremos que dar cuenta a las autoridades?

- Ni siquiera se te ocurra, James – dijo Ginny – así como en nuestra época había infiltrados en el ministerio, en esta época debe ser igual… Nosotros tuvimos que batallar para sacar la basura, y aun así muchas sobrevivieron a la limpieza… Seguramente algunos empezarán a decir que fueron victimas del maleficio Imperio… así se salvaron la mayoría… Ludo Barman, por ejemplo…

- ¿Ese idiota es mortífago? – dijo Sirius

- ¡Tenemos que irnos, por favor! – dijo Ron – dejen las informaciones para mas adelante – bufó – te juro que te daré un curso intensivo de cómo zafaron algunos mortífagos, pero por ahora hay que irnos, ya.

- ¿Tienen todo? – dijo Ginny

- Hermione… - Esta miró a Sirius – se te olvidó tu bolsito…

- Oh, si, gracias – dijo esta y lo tomó rápidamente.

- No deberías dejarlo tirado por allí…

- Lo dejaré en mi cuarto apenas llegue.

- Debes tener muchas cosas importantes allí… - dijo curioso. – Ron dijo que tienes muchos libros – la miró - ¿Es verdad?

- Ni te imaginas…

- Deberías tener cuidado entonces… demasiada información - dijo sonriente. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Claro… - jadeó.

- ¿Podemos irnos? – dijo Ron – ¡no quiero que Harry patee nuestro culo! – y desapareció. Después lo hicieron Ginny y Hermione, y cuando James iba a hacer lo mismo Sirius lo detuvo.

- Que puede hacer que esas dos se distraigan? - preguntó

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo James.

- Necesito una distracción – dijo serio – necesito que Hermione se olvide de su bolsito… solo así podremos averiguar quién carajos es ese niño que sobrevivió y qué ha pasado realmente.

- ¿El bolsito de Hermione? – dijo James – por Merlín, ¿qué puede tener ese bolsito que te interese?

- ¿No escuchaste a Ron hace unas semanas? – James lo miró interrogante – Ron me dijo que Hermione tenía libros, James, montones de libros en ese bolsito… - James levantó las cejas incrédulo – Tiene un encantamiento de extensión indetectable…

- Ahhh…

- Y el pelirrojo, dijo que ella tiene libros de historia, James… Muchos libros, que podrían decirnos todo lo que va a pasar… cómo termina la primera guerra, como tu chico mató a Voldemort… ¡TODO!

- Debes dejar eso Canuto… - dijo él temeroso – Lily dice algunas veces que la curiosidad mató al gato.

- No puedo amigo… son demasiadas…

- Tienes dudas… - Sirius asintió - Está bien, voy a ayudarte - suspiró – y que Merlín me perdone por lo que te voy a decir… - lo miró – la pelirroja está muy embobada con el bebé… ahora Hermione es harina de otro costal… A ella solo puede interesarle algún libro.

- Estás insinuando…

- Para distraer a la chica Weasley, debes hacerle algo al bebé… ¡Nada que amerite internación, claro! – suspiró – Lily va a matarme cuando se entere, pero mas le intriga saber qué ha pasado para que nuestro hijo sea así…

- Y con Hermione…

- No se… - y luego sonrió – pídele ayuda a Remus… - Sirius abrió los ojos – y quizás podamos ocuparnos del pelirrojo. Harry no tiene intenciones mas que de volver al futuro, así q no será problema… pero si vas a actuar hazlo rápido… son muy buenos y no quiero tener broncas con ninguno… por favor Canuto.

- No te preocupes… seré sigiloso como un perro… - y sin decir mas desaparecieron.

####

- ¡Dime qué carajos intentan hacer tantos mortífagos en esta época Pearson! – rugió Harry mientras el pobre mortífago se bamboleaba por los golpes haciendo chirriar las cadenas. – te juro que saldrás de esta, pero puede que lo hagas con un miembro menos… no se si los superiores, los inferiores o el miembro inútil que te cuelga entre las piernas…

- ¡No te diré nada, asqueroso mestizo! – dijo escupiendo. Harry le devolvió la gentileza con una patada en los testículos. El tipo chilló.

- El cuaderno de Malfoy… - dijo Hermione

- No se de qué carajo hablas…

- Sabes bien… - agregó ella – allí dice que la idea era matar a Harry bebé y así eliminar a los cuatro… Umbridge también dijo algo parecido… ¿qué significa eso?

- Tu eres la asquerosa sangre sucia sabelotodo… - dijo – ¡adivínalo!

- ¿Creen que eliminándome, alguno de los de mi grupo no hará nada en el futuro para detenerlos? – preguntó. Pearson cerró los ojos – ¡háblame idiota!

- Solo te diré una cosa… - lo miró con rabia – ¡TODOS MORIRAN! TODOS VAN A PUDRIRSE EN EL INFIERNO, Y EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO SURGIRÁ Y TODOS LOS QUE TUVIMOS QUE VIVIR BAJO LAS SOMBRAS, EN SEGUNDO PLANO SURGIREMOS CON ÉL, Y ELIMINAREMOS LA LACRA INMUNDA, Y HAREMOS UN MUNDO DE PUREZA…. – le pateó la cara.

- Me asqueas, infeliz – dijo Harry – aun si logran su objetivo, siempre serás un mediocre de mierda… tu padre lo fue, tu lo eres… afortunadamente, vivirás en Azkaban donde no podrás reproducirte y pasarle tus mediocres genes a tus hijos…

- Morirán, todos morirán… - cantó sonriente – el señor tenebroso todo lo puede y todos morirán… nada nos detendrá

- Imbecil… - lo jaló de los pelos – mírame bien… - le dio un cachetazo y Pearson levantó la mirada enfocándola en los esmeraldas de Harry –yo estoy aquí… y mientras este cuerpo respiré los cazaré uno a uno, y los mataré… nunca llegarán al niño… ¡no me importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar, o si debo buscar debajo de cada piedra, voy a encontrarlos y tendré la satisfacción de ver como un dementor te da un chupón en tu puta cara! – y le dio un golpe con el cantó de la mano, partiéndole la nariz, y logrando que un chorro de sangre le manchara la cara. – Granger ocúpate de esta mugre… - y salió de allí. Los calabozos de Hogwarts serían adecuados para alojar a los futuros reos hasta que pudieran volver y juzgarlos como era debido. Se quitó los anteojos manchados de sangre y levantó la mirada para ver una sombra detenerse frente a él. Subió la mirada inútilmente, porque solo veía un manchón rojizo. Maldijo entre dientes, no tenía ganas de lidiar con Ginny. Aun estaba fresco en su memoria el recuerdo agridulce que vivieran alejados de todos en ese bosquecillo. Le dolían los músculos del cuerpo de deseo… aun tenía en su boca el sabor dulce de su intimidad… Se detuvo en seco.

- Harry… - dijo un gemido doloroso, y Harry se dio cuenta que era la pelirroja equivocada. No era Ginny, pero igual no tenía ganas de entablar dialogo con su madre. Se puso los anteojos y vio su mirada alarmada. – qué ha…

- No es nada…

- Pero estás cubierto de…

- No es mía…

- Merlín… - dijo ella tomando la varita y susurrando _tergeo_. La sangre seca desapareció hacia la punta de la varita. – ahora estás bien…

- Si… - dijo algo cortado – gracias ma… - Ella lo miró con ansiedad – gracias Lily…

- No pasa nada si me dices mamá… - dijo ella con suavidad.

- No eres mi madre… - dijo secamente y luego de emitir esas duras palabras, se maldijo en silencio. Ella se puso roja, y Harry sin poder decir nada para rebatir la burrada que dijo, comenzó a caminar.

- No entiendo… - dijo ella con la voz a punto de quebrarse, cuando él ya estaba a distancia – ¿tan malos padres fuimos?

- No… - se detuvo – no…

- Entonces… - lo miró – ¿por qué es como si no nos conocieras? A veces parece que nos odias tanto que…

- No, no los odio… Maldición, es que no lo ves… Yo no los conozco a ustedes… - Lily abrió los ojos alarmada – no me malinterpretes… yo no los conozco así, como son, mas jóvenes que yo…

- Pero se supone que nosotros no cambiamos mucho… a lo sumo podemos madurar - se acercó – hijo… - quiso acariciarlo y él se alejó – ¿ya no te gusta que te acaricie?

- A qué adulto le gustaría que su madre le esté arreglando el pelo, en frente de sus compañeros de trabajo, como lo haces con el niño… - dijo chasqueando la lengua – Ron ya no le da besos a sus padres, no los trata como si fueran sus ídolos… los padres lo son hasta cierta edad, nuestro modelo a seguir, la luz de nuestros ojos, el referente sobre el cual guiar nuestros pasos. Pero crecemos Lily, y luego comenzamos a ver sus errores y comprendemos que…

- Fuimos malos padres… - dijo ella y sollozó.

- No, no son más que seres humanos…

- Harry… siento que ha pasado algo…y tu no eres…

- ¡Potter! – dijo Ginny, y él por primera vez desde hace tiempo se alegró que esa pelirroja apareciera – oh, no sabía que…

- No importa Weasley – dijo mirándola fijamente y Ginny le pareció encontrar suplica en ellos. Ella asintió – ¿necesitabas algo?

- Yo… - miró a Lily – necesito hablar contigo sobre un particular… - arqueó las cejas – a solas – miró a Lily – ¿no te molesta verdad? – ella negó – James te estaba buscando… no se qué quería hablar contigo respecto a Harry y su chupete…

- Oh, si, bueno… - se iba y miró a Harry – sea lo que sea… lo lamento – sonrió – y hablaré con James, para que sea lo que sea que hayamos hecho, pensemos bien desde ahora como actuar… - Ginny miró a Harry que suspiraba entrecortadamente – para que no tengas que lamentar los padres que tienes… - miró a Ginny – los dejo – y desapareció rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

- Que mierda…

- Ni una palabra Weasley… - dijo cerrando los ojos y apoyando la espalda en uno de los fríos muros del corredor – No puedo soportar mas… quiero que esto se termine y poder volver a ser…

- Estás tomando las desiciones erradas Harry – él abrió los ojos y la miró – quizás sería mejor que aprovecharas la oportunidad que tienes.

- ¿De que mierda estás hablando?

- Te quieres encerrar en esa coraza de chico duro… de "Me importa una mierda todo," y tratas de estar frente a ellos como si no estuvieran… como si fueran fantasmas que no forman parte de tu vida - se acercó hasta casi pegar la punta de las botas a los borceguíes de Harry – pero están – le levantó el mentón para que la mirara – conócelos, comparte experiencias… atesora momentos y recuerdos… - Harry sintió que sus ojos iban a reventar – no volverás a verlos, Harry… llévate lo mejor de ellos… no te lleves la mirada de desaliento de Lily o de desasosiego de James cada vez que te miran actuar como si…

- ¡Estoy muerto! – dijo separándose de golpe – mierda… tu me dejaste solo, todos me abandonan o mueren por mi causa… ¿Crees que puedo ser un chico puro amor? El amor no sirve, el amor mata… Nicky me recuerda eso cada puto día que vivo.

- Eres un idiota… - dijo chasqueando la lengua y tragándose el dolor que las palabras de Harry le provocaban – si, pasaste por las peores cosas… pero estás vivo… y de ti depende hundirte en la miseria o darte la oportunidad de que al menos en estos momentos, los tengas, y los disfrutes… - se iba – sino mira al bebé, Harry… mira al bebé y date cuenta cuan feliz eras…

- Si, pero la vida adulta apesta….

- Eso no puedo rebatirlo – sonrió con tristeza – piénsalo Potter….

- No pienses que porque me vengas con esa mierda de Psicología de revista, cambie con respecto a ti – Ginny lo miró sin entender - ¡No dejaré de patearte el culo!

- No te pido milagros… – Él sonrió – solo date la oportunidad de conocerlos y pasarla bien, lo que les queda de vida… te lo debes… - Harry se quedó allí, en el solitario pasillo de las mazmorras. Quizás Ginny tuviera razón… pero sus malas experiencias lo habían moldado de la forma en que se mostraba, duro, carente de todo sentimiento… Merlín, deseaba sentir la caricia de su madre, o escuchar a su padre dándole algún consejo o sus alocadas experiencias… Merlín, aunque sintiera los celos a flor de piel, también quería compartir momentos con Sirius, pero tenía miedo de estar oxidado en cuanto a sentimientos… Solo el amor truncado por Ginny lo hacía seguir. Suspiró. Solo la pelirroja lo mantenía vivo. Si ella no existiera, hacía tiempo que habría destruido su vida. Ya lo había intentado cuando huyó a Argentina y se dedicó a perderse en el alcohol. Pero aun así, en esos momentos sin sentido, la traición de su memoria lo hacía recordar esos momentos con ella, tan lejanos y tan irreales. Recordar entre copa y copa un beso, una caricia… la mas esplendorosa sonrisa, y su voz, llamándolo… rogándole que regresara. Y ahí estaba dos años después de su autoexilio, regresando para estar a su lado. De lejos, enrabietados, a punto de caerse a golpes, con insultos e hirientes palabras… pero junto a ella. Respiró profundamente. Todavía estaba esa amenaza de la pelirroja de largarse y dejarlos. No, eso nunca iba a aceptarlo. Ginny jamás se iría de su lado. Aunque lo odiara, le gritara, jamás podría soportar no saber de ella, verla… por ahora dejaría que creyera que aceptaba su renuncia. Una vez que terminara esa mierda de misión, haría lo imposible para que ella se quede.

oooooo

Ginny miraba al pequeño bebé que lloraba sin parar en brazos de una roja Lily. La pobre mujer no podía hacer nada para poder calmarlo. Harry bebé chillaba y se retorcía en brazos de su madre y esta estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso. Cerca de allí James miraba la escena cabizbajo. Se veía preocupación en sus ojos, pero no hacía absolutamente nada para ayudar a su esposa. Cerca de allí, en una mesa, Harry y Ron, observaban papeles. Seguramente su jefe había escrito algunas hipótesis. Lo raro era que Hermione no estuviera allí… tampoco estaba Remus, ni Sirius…

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró exasperado mirando al bebé. Y sus ojos se pusieron nebulosos… oscuros, del color del musgo que rodea algunos árboles en otoño. Ginny supo que recordaba a Nicky… y si el pequeño Harry daba un alarido más, este iba a explotar…

- A ver James, ¿no puedes hacer nada para que tu hijo se calle? – dijo serio mirando a su padre. Este colorado se encogió de hombros.

- Quizás tomó la leche con aire y ahora tiene gases… - dijo.

- No es eso… - dijo Lily seria – James…

- Dámelo, verás que su padre va a calmar a este señoritingo… - dijo sonriente. Pero por más que lo paseó, lo hizo dar vueltas, lo puso de cabeza, aun bajo las protestas de Lily, este no se callaba. James comenzó a preocuparse y a preguntarse qué poción el imbecil de Sirius le había dado a su hijo.

- Por Merlín, dame acá… - dijo Harry dejando los papeles y arrebatándole el niño. Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Ron que se encogió de hombros y siguió observando los papeles… - a ver niño… - Harry bebé dejó de llorar y comenzó a sollozar – tu y yo nos entendemos bien… así que vas a callarte un poco y vamos a poder estar tranquilos. – El niño se retorció y comenzó a sollozar bajito. - Qué te sucede… - El bebé lo miró, y Harry maduro observó los ojos del bebé opacos, y los labios resecos. Miró a Lily – ¿qué le has dado?

- Yo solo le di su biberón… - dijo seria – ¿qué sucede?

- Este niño ha tomado algo… - miró a Ginny – ¿puedes venir a observarlo?

- Hermione es la que cursó sanación pediátrica… - dijo ella

- Hermione fue con Remus a la biblioteca… - Fue esa sola frase que despertó a Ron y emergió de los papeles rojo de furia.

- ¿Qué mierda tiene que hacer Hermione con ese, en la biblioteca a esta hora?

- Bueno… - dijo James – no seas aguafiestas… - sonrió – ¡Remus hace mucho que no "moja"!

- James… - dijo Lily seria – tu hijo está enfermito y tu estás haciendo bromas estúpidas.

- No está enfermo – dijo serio Harry - Lo han envenenado…

- ¿Que? – dijo Ginny y se acercó al niño. Le tendió los brazos y este se acomodó en el pecho de la pelirroja. Harry respiró profundamente. Deseó estar en lugar de su yo niño.

- Aquí Ginny… - dijo James, llevándola hacia una mesita que estaba a espaldas de los dormitorios. Ella se acercó y con un movimiento de varita, convocó su maletín. Fue en ese momento que nadie se percató del perro negro que sigilosamente y utilizando los muebles, subió raudamente hacia la torre de las mujeres. Ron se acercó a ver al bebé pero pronto recordó que Hermione estaba a solas con Remus, y mas que nada recordó la conversación que tuviera con su hermana… y sin poder evitarlo, salió por el retrato de la dama gorda

- ¡Donde vas Ron! – dijo Harry, pero este ya no lo escuchaba. Se dio vuelta, y comenzó a ver como Ginny desvestía al bebé. Le quitó prácticamente todo, solo dejándolo con el pañal. El niño tenía hinchada la barriga y respiraba con dificultad... Lo auscultó y escaneó con la varita, y luego miró a Harry.

- Le han dado una poción… - miró a Ginny – ¿estaba mal de la pancita? – esta negó – al parecer le han dado poción para dolor de estómago. Pero le han dado más dosis de lo que puede soportar… – James maldijo a Sirius. – Cuando las dosis no son apropiadas para el peso o la edad del paciente, no ayudan sino que empeoran el cuadro. Sacó una botellita con un líquido que puso en una cuchara de color rosado oscuro – A ver bebé abre la boquita… di ahhhh – sonrió al observar que el bebé hacia el mismo gesto de asco que el Harry adulto – ¿Algunas cosas no cambian eh? – le besó la frente y la cabecita… - eres un bebé tan valiente… irás a Gryffindor, y tu sabes…

- Weasley… - dijo Harry.

- ¡Uy, veo que hay reunión de padres! – dijo Sirius que salió vaya a saber de dónde.

- ¡Cállate Black! – dijo Harry. El bebé ya vestido le tiraba los bracitos. Este de manera natural lo tomó – ¿Tu le diste algo al bebé?

- ¿Que? – dijo nervioso

- Tienes cara de culpable… – dijo suspirando cuando el bebé apoyó su cabecita en el hombro y suspiró aliviado. Harry le acarició la espaldita y Ginny se acercó y le daba besitos en la negra cabecita – Ya Weasley…

- Este pequeñito es un bombón y quiero comérmelo… - lo miró a los ojos y suspiró – Pero al grande lo comería mejor… - Harry cerró los ojos y maldijo la tensión que sintió más al sur de su cuerpo. Ginny sonrió.

- Yo no sé de qué hablas… - dijo Sirius apartándose un poco. James lo miró y este sin mirarlo asintió. Ya tenía lo que buscaba. Debajo de su túnica, podía observarse el pequeño bulto que era el bolsito de Hermione… - yo voy a buscar a Remus.

- Mejor… - dijo Harry – y quiero que sepas que si descubro que tu estuviste detrás de esto, con cualquier propósito… - lo miró – te va a pesar.

- Jamás haría algo para lastimar a mi pequeño merodeador… - Harry lo miró intensamente... Y sirius estuvo aliviado de ser experto en oclumancia.

- Lo sabes bien… - dijo arqueando las cejas.- Mejor ve a buscar a Remus… Ron va a matarlo si mueve un dedo hacia Hermione. – Esperó que Sirius saliera y luego volvió su cuerpo para darse cuanta que Ginny aun seguía haciendo carantoñas al bebé y que este sonreía soñoliento – Te dije que dejaras eso Weasley…

- Pero es que es tan bonito… mira es un angelito – lo miró – lastima en el demonio que se convirtió.

- Bésame el culo…

- ¡Culo, culo! – dijo el bebé, James rió a carcajadas, Ginny sonrió, Lily bufó y Harry hizo una mueca queriendo participar de la gracia, pero la mirada de reproche de su madre, evitó que dijera algo mas.

- No repitas palabras malsonantes frente a Harry, Harry… - dijo Lily.

- El niño soy yo… - dijo él, como diciendo _"puedo decir lo que quiera a la edad que quiera…"_

- Y créeme, que culo va a ser lo mas suave que va a decir… - dijo Ginny. – Harry Potter puede escribir un compendio de palabras malsonantes – agregó burlona.

- ¿Puedes ayudar, aquí? – dijo mirándola molesto. Ella le sacó la lengua – Weasley, a veces eras tan infantil…

- Ah, tu primera bronca de madre…

- ¿Como que la primera bronca? – dijo Lily. Ginny se encogió de hombros y Harry para salir de la situación, le tendió el bebé.

- Lo que sucede es que Harry, fue un hijo modelo… - dijo Ginny. Lily no creyó en las palabras de la otra pelirroja. Miró a James, y este sólo le devolvió la mirada… Lily suspiró. Ella conocía a James y aunque su cara transmitía serenidad, sus enormes ojos color de chocolate, se movían detrás de las gafas… y ella sabía que eso significaba inquietud. Ginny sin decir nada le tendió el bebé, y este mas calmado abrazó a su mamá mientras se chupaba el dedo.

- Bueno, ya el problema del niño está resuelto… - dijo Harry – podemos seguir con nuestro trabajo.

- Yo estaba descansando – dijo Ginny.

- Podrías ayudar para variar…

- Estabas con Ron… - dijo ella terca

- Pero si no te das cuenta se ha marchado…

- Ummm…

- ¿Ummm, qué?

- ¡Se fue a cuidar el hueso! – dijo ella como al descuido.

- ¡Que hueso, mujer! – dijo ya cansado

- ¡Hermione, duh! – dijo ella golpeándole suavemente la frente con la palma de la mano.

- Habla claro, eres sanadora y auror… ¿no puedes siquiera ser mas precisa a la hora de decir algo?

- ¡Ron fue a la biblioteca porque Hermione está con Remus! – Bufó – Merlín eres tan lento…

- Lento o no, ya que el niño se ha calmado ven a ayudarme… - ella bufó – necesito que me ayudes a encontrar algo en la declaración de Pearson…

- ¡Pero si no dijo nada! – chilló – si quieres que esté cerquita de ti, solo dímelo – agregó coqueta.

- ¿No dijiste que ibas a evitarme y solo hablar sobre las cuestiones laborales?

- Bueno, tú también lo dijiste y luego pasó lo del bosquecito… - lo miró. Harry carraspeó y bajó la mirada, pero Ginny se dio cuenta que se había ruborizado. Lily y James solo miraban de un lado al otro, y si bien Lily estaba celosa de las miradas de Harry hacia la pequeña Weasley, le encantaba mirarlos retarse mutuamente. Era la única manera en que veía color en la cara de su hijo y brillo en la mirada.

- Eso es agua pasada… - susurró – pero no hablo de la declaración de Pearson, sino de MacNayr…

- ¿Habló?

- ¡Y vaya que si!

- ¿Dijo algo de la cantidad de mortífagos?

- No son quince…

- Bueno… - dijo aliviada

- Son veinte…

- ¿Que? – susurró, para que los Potter quienes se habían alejado hacia las escaleras para recostar al bebé, no escucharan. – ¿veinte?

- Si… - agregó él acercándose a ella, y aspirando su perfume - Así que… seis fuera de juego, y catorce allá afuera buscando vaya a saber qué…

- ¿Pero no te dijo donde están los demás?

- Tienes misiones diferentes… - dijo golpeando su muslo con la varita….

- Como que…

- Lo que dije, cada grupo tiene misiones diferentes… el muy hijo de perra no soltó mas prenda, solo repetía, todos van a morir…

- Si, claro… todos vamos a morir… - y luego lo miró – no será…

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, he oído de maldiciones así… hechizos que…

- Ginny se mas clara…

- Bien, en el mundo muggle, cuando un soldado es atrapado por el enemigo, y estos lo interrogan, el soldado para no decir nada, repite el nombre, el rango y su número de identificación…

- Quieres decir que…

- Bueno, son imbeciles para algunas cosas, pero tienen conocimiento de la magia oscura que va mas allá de lo que nosotros podemos imaginar… - lo miró – tendría que buscar a Hermione y aprovechar al profesor Dumbledore para averiguar algo así.

- ¿Lo que intentas decirme, es que puede haber un hechizo que, cuando alguien dice una palabra o frase clave, este hechizo entra en acción y…?

- Puede hacer muchas cosas… - bufó – podría ser que matara a alguien, que activara alguna especie de alarma y podrían aparecer los demás… como ese hechizo que se hizo para que, cuando alguien nombraba a Voldemort los mortífagos iban tras él, porque solo los de la orden se atrevían a nombrarlo…

- Puede que estén allá afuera…

- O quizás, la frase "todos vamos a morir," genera el hechizo para que pierdan los recuerdos específicos de esta locura… y así no pueden decir nada, ni siquiera una poción de la verdad podría arrancar algo de la boca de alguno de esos.

- Brillante… - dijo mirando hacia la ventana, hacia el cielo gris – brillante y problemático –ella asintió – pueden ser mil opciones y tratar de dilucidar esto, podría llevarnos días o meses…

- Tenemos tiempo… - dijo ella.

- Busca a Hermione.

- Yo creo que no… - él la miró.

- Busca a Hermione, de todas maneras ella está en la biblioteca. Fíjate si entre las dos pueden encontrar algo…

- Es magia oscura Harry, no creo que esté al alcance de los estudiantes…

- Quizás si… o quizás nadie se haya dado cuenta que ese hechizo puede ser contraproducente…

- No es como hacer un horcrux… - él la miró, luego tomó los papeles y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la torre.

- Iré a ver a Dumbledore… voy a averiguar si él tiene algún dato sobre ese maldito hechizo. – el retrato se abrió – Tu ve y busca a Hermione, exponle el tema y busquen algo…

- ¡Pero ella está con Remus, analizando el cuaderno de Malfoy! – bufó – no voy a pincharle la oportunidad de tener un polvo decente… - susurró.

- ¡Me importa una mierda! – la miró - ¡ve e interrumpe el coito si es necesario… pero quiero que encuentres algo sobre esto, y si es posible que el hechizo se pueda revertir!

- ¡Merlín eres siniestro! – dijo al aire porque él ya había desaparecido – voy a buscar a Hermione, pero mas tarde – sonrió – la pobre Hermione quizás tenga por fin su dominguito, y este idiota cree que le voy a arruinar el pastel… ¡JA, SUEÑA POTTER! – Rió. Pero por las dudas salió hacia la biblioteca. A veces no era conveniente hacer enojar a Harry.

ooooooo

La biblioteca era el único lugar donde ella brillaba. Remus se dio cuenta que la mujer que estaba a su lado sonreía y sus mejillas sonrojadas, le daban a entender que ella estaba disfrutando el momento. Y también se preguntó si disfrutaba el momento por estar en la biblioteca rodeada de libros o por él. Respiró profundamente mientras ella se levantaba y se perdía entre las enormes estanterías. No podía estar al lado de nadie. Su condición de licántropo no lo dejaría en paz nunca… él nunca podría tener una vida normal al lado de una mujer. Hermione regresaba con un extenso libro entre sus manos. Manos delicadas… manos que nunca podrían acariciar a un hombre lobo. Él era un hibrido… y muy pronto no tendría un futuro que brindarle a nadie. Esa mujer, Dolores Umbridge estaba dispuesta a erradicar cualquier engendro de la naturaleza que no sea completamente humano… Y él estaba en la lista.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Remus, y observó al joven cabizbajo. Era atractivo, tranquilo, y muy cortés… se preguntó si sería buena idea. Cerró los ojos y pidió perdón a la memoria de Tonks. Aunque era lo esperable, rechazó la variable de ella y Remus retozando en algún lugar del castillo, y se enfocó en el cuaderno de Malfoy. Había algunos párrafos borrosos… y otros eras tan confusos como la mente trastornada de quien los escribía.

Volvió a mirar a su compañero. Aun estaba cabizbajo. Carraspeó para llamar su atención, pero aún así, Remus estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Hermione suspiró. ¿Qué tan solo se podría sentir? Alargó su mano y le acarició la callosa mano que estaba apoyada en la mesa de madera. Remus levantó la mirada y ella le sonrió.

- Sea lo que sea, si lo compartes, podría hacerte sentir mejor… - Remus sonrió pero su sonrisa no llegó a los ojos.

- Lamentablemente no… - suspiró – no hay manera de sentirme mejor…

- Qué sucede – dijo acariciando el brazo del joven. Mas que interés le generaba ternura la actitud de derrota del pobre muchacho, tan diferente al Remus adulto, que era seguro y capaz de meterse en las entrañas mismas del enemigo para lograr cumplir con su tarea. – mira, no tengo una especialización en Psicología – este la miró arqueando una ceja – es una ciencia muggle que se encarga de la cuestión mental de los seres.

- ¿Crees que estoy loco?

- No, pero también se encarga de la cuestión emocional… - sonrió – Ginny es la especialista…

- Ella es extraña…

- Si, lo es – dijo sonriendo.

- Sirius…

- Por favor dile que no vaya por allí… - este la miró confuso – Ginny jamás se fijará en Sirius, teniendo cerca a…

- A Harry… - Hermione asintió – Sirius no es de renunciar fácilmente…

- Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa o entristece… - dijo ella zanjando el tema Harry/Ginny. – puedes decírmelo. – Remus negó – en mi pasado fuiste uno de mis profesores favoritos…

- ¿No era el favorito?

- No – rio – esa es Minerva...

- Si, la profesora se hace querer… - rieron.

- Eres el responsable de que Harry abrace la lucha contra las artes oscuras… lograste que él sea el joven mas avanzado en la materia-

- ¿En serio? – ella asintió.

- Si, en sus T.I.M.O.S sacó un extraordinario porque pudo realizar un Patronus corpóreo…

- ¿A los quince? – preguntó asombrado. Ella asintió.

- Pero tu le enseñaste a convocarlo a los trece… gracias a eso salvó a Sirius de… - se calló de repente.

- El patronus solo te sirve para evitar el ataque de los dementores… - la miró – por qué Harry tendría que salvar a Sirius de dementores… todo el mundo sabe que ellos custodian la cárcel de Az… - Abrió los ojos horrorizado – ¿Sirius estará preso?

- No es…

- ¿Él es un traidor, un mortífago?

- No podemos relatar algún hecho del pasado… o de tu futuro.

- ¿Quien podría confiar en un hombre lobo? A definidas cuentas no soy mas que un hibrido… uno que pierde la noción del tiempo y el espacio… pierdo mi humanidad algunos días del mes… dime. Por favor.

- Ya te lo dije, no puedo revelar nada… - le tomó la mano – pero te diré algo – Remus le devolvió la caricia – alguien muy pronto, va a crear una poción…

- ¿Que?

- Es la poción matalobos… - este arqueó la ceja – no – rió – no es una poción para eliminar licántropos….

- Entonces

- Es una poción, que cuando hay luna llena, no permite que la bestia tome el control… vas a transformarte, eso no se puede evitar, pero seguirás conservando tu humanidad…

- ¿En verdad? – dijo esperanzado. Ella asintió y sin poder evitarlo, Remus abrazó a la muchacha. Hermione se dejó abrazar. Entendía la desesperación del pobre chico, y si bien no debía mencionar nada a ninguno de los merodeadores, le pareció oportuno hacerlo. Remus había sido contaminado a la edad de cinco años por Greyback. Y ella estuvo de acuerdo en que al menos debía darle una esperanza. Así que aun abrazados, en la soledad de la biblioteca, acercó sus labios al oído y susurró.

- Se que si Harry se entera, me colgará viva, pero escucha esto que voy a decirte, Remus Lupin… - respiró y cerró los ojos – conozco a tu hijo… su nombre es Teddy, y es el niño mas tierno que he podido conocer… - los brazos de Remus se tensaron y la apretaron mas a su cuerpo. Ella jadeó por la falta de aire, pero sonrió.

- Tendré un hijo… Voy a ser padre… voy a… amar – Remus acarició la enmarañada cabellera de la joven – y lo mas importante… alguien va a amarme y no le importará lo… - tragó saliva – lo de mi problema – Hermione sonrió contenta de poder ayudar a su antiguo–futuro profesor. Remus embargado por la emoción, y sin poderlo evitar le dio un beso en la cien, mas que nada por agradecimiento – seré feliz… gracias Hermione…

- ¡PARECE QUE NO PIERDES LA MAÑA DE ASALTAR CUNAS LUPIN! - Hermione, al escuchar la voz de Ronald Weasley se soltó de golpe y saltó de la silla alejándose de su antiguo profesor….

- ¡Ron! – dijo nerviosa – ¿qué haces aquí? – Ron no la miraba… estaba fundiendo a Remus con sus enormes y agitados ojos azules.

- Por lo que veo la lectura del cuaderno de Malfoy se ha vuelto interesante, ¿no? – dijo fulminándola – al punto de acurrucarse y manosearse para no perder ni un punto o una coma…

- No es lo que… - trató de explicar Remus.

- Tú no vas a decirme qué es o qué no es…

- Estás sacando conclusiones estúpidas – Dijo Hermione nerviosa.

- Que poco profesional eres Granger… - la miró con rabia – ¿te ha ido tan mal en tu tiempo, que estás tratando de boicotear la misión para… interactuar con…?

- Creo que estás equivocado, Ron – Dijo Remus pacificador – Hermione solo me estaba…

- ¿Consolando, seduciendo? – sonrió incrédulo – oh, no, de seguro como es Hermione una frígida de primera, está soplándote al oído algún libro al cual deberías echarle el ojo… Cero femineidad tiene la pobre. – Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido por las hirientes palabras de Ron. Miró a Hermione y esta solo lo miró un segundo y luego bajó la mirada, avergonzada, dolida, desilusionada.

- Bueno... – suspiró - veo que, como nos tienes acostumbrados, Ron estas actuando como el idiota que siempre fuiste – dijo Hermione – Si tu piensas que soy una pobre mujer sin ninguna oportunidad en la vida, es tu problema… - sonrió – no eres mi mejor amigo, no sabes nada de mi, con quien me acuesto o me levanto… No somos nada - lo miró desafiante - Y si tengo o no tengo intenciones con Remus es mi problema, no se que diablos puede importarte a ti, lo que haga o no.

- Mira… – dijo acercándose a ella amenazadoramente – quiero largarme de esta mierda de tiempo lo mas rápido que pueda… y si tu o alguno de nosotros pierde el tiempo en tonterías… - la miró acusadoramente.

- ¡Tú menos que nadie va a decirme poco profesional, señor _"me follo todo lo que se me cruza que tenga falda y tacones!"_

- Te he visto a ti de falda y tacones… - dijo hiriente – créeme que en algunas ocasiones eres incogible…

- Eres… - y se quedó callada de pronto. Sus ojos color avellana se llenaran de lagrimas, pero antes de derramar alguna frente a ese patán, tomó con rabia los libros que había en la mesa y se perdió entre las mas lejanas estanterías de la biblioteca. Ron, miraba hacia donde la enmarañada cabellera de Hermione había desaparecido.

- Creo que tu falta de respeto es preocupante… - dijo Remus. Ron sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. Siempre respetó y admiró a Remus Lupin, su profesor. Por sus actitudes y la manera de ver las artes oscuras, había abrigado la idea de ser auror. Él y Harry habían soñado, tirados debajo de su árbol favorito en Hogwarts todos los magos oscuros que atraparían, y también habían comentado con admiración, todas las clases que el profesor Lupin impartía. Y Ron sabía que era al único profesor con el que cumplía sus tareas. Pero ahora, viéndolo tan joven y apuesto, y mas que nada viendo lo bien que ese joven y Hermione se llevaban, lo odiaba con todo su ser. – Deberías entender que a las mujeres se las respeta.

- Ah si… - dijo Ron ya no aguantando. Se acercó tres pasos y sin poder evitarlo, le dio un golpe de puño, que lo hizo trastabillar y caer con el torso sobre la mesa. Remus se enderezó, mirándolo con rabia. Ron observó que el labio de Remus sangraba profusamente, y se sintió un poco aliviado – entérate que no voy a dejar que te metas entre Hermione y…

- ¿Y quien? – dijo Remus – por lo que creo tu…

- ¡No importa lo que creas! – dijo molesto – aléjate de Hermione… maldito hi…

- ¿Hibrido? – dijo Remus limpiándose la boca. Ron no contestó. El remordimiento le había cerrado la garganta. – si, tienes razón… pero no voy a alejarme de Hermione solo porque tu me lo digas…

- No me importa lo que hagas – dijo – no te quiero cerca de ella, ve a dar un paseo, aúllale a la luna… búscate otra mocosa a quien hincarle el diente – volvió a acercarse amenazador – pero a Hermione déjala en paz.. ella es…

- ¿Tuya? – dijo Remus sonriendo – Pobre Ronald Weasley… - Ron levantó el puño para golpearlo otra vez – adelante, hazlo… - Bajó el puño. Remus sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo y se limpiaba la sangre. Miró a Ron, este aun tenía los puños cerrados. Decidió que era momento de salir de allí. Caminó seguro y sin poder quedarse callado, se detuvo justo al lado de Ron – estás equivocado amigo…

- No me llames amigo… no lo somos, ni lo seremos nunca…

- Lo que sea… - lo miró – no tienes que sentirte amenazado por mi, o por algún hombre que se atreva a pensar que Hermione es una mujer maravillosa. – Ron se dio vuelta dispuesto a romperle la cara otra vez. - Sabes, eres muy inteligente, pero a la vez muy estúpido.

- ¿Quieres mas?

- No, lo siento – Ron sonrió socarronamente - no me malinterpretes si me alejo… - Agregó Remus – no soy un hombre que guste de la violencia… no soy como tu.

- Siempre fuiste un pelele, bueno para nada… tan brillante pero tan sumido en tu maldición… - Dijo Ron – Harry tuvo razón en decirte lo que te dijo cuando dejaste a…

- ¿A quien? – dijo Remus mirándolo con tristeza… suspiró. Sabía que ese muchacho al igual que el hijo de James, nunca serían capaces de comentar algo de lo que sucedería en su futuro – A veces veo como te horrorizas cuando Harry golpea o tortura a alguien – Ron arqueó una ceja – pero no debes sorprenderte mucho, tu eres igual… solo que tu hieres con las palabras. – se iba – nadie va a quitarte a Hermione. No busques enemigos en cada hombre que se acerca a ella. Te lo dije es maravillosa. Pero lamento decirte que si ya no la has perdido muy pronto la perderás… - llegó a la entrada de la biblioteca y Ron exclamó.

- ¿Si? – rio – ¿qué te hace pensar que alguien puede alejarla de mi?

- Porque el hombre que va a alejarla de ti… - lo miró – lo ves todos los días cuando te miras al espejo. – No esperó respuesta del muchacho. Tampoco la necesitaba.

-ooooooo-

No podía ser… lo que ese maldito libro no podía ser cierto. Suspiró. Leyó una vez más. Ya era la quinta vez que releía ese maldito momento. Y sintió que sus manos iban a dejar caer el libro de tanto que temblaban.

"Vida y hazañas del Niño que sobrevivió…" El titulo del libro fue demasiado atrayente para él, debido a que había escuchado a ese mortífago referirse con ese mote a alguien y también a Harry Potter.

Buscó en el índice los capítulos que podrían interesarle, y el titulo de alguno de ellos le hizo romperse en pedazos. El primero sobre todo. Lo leyó una y otra vez, y sintió sus entrañas estrujarse.

- No puede ser verdad… - miró hacia la torre de Gryffindor – no… no James… Lily… - Leyó cada oración tratando de encontrar el error. Sus amigos, su hermano y la mujer que adoraba, iban a ser victimas de ese maldito bastardo… Su hijo, ese bebé que era la luz de sus ojos se quedaría huérfano… y él, Sirius Black no estaría a su lado aconsejándole, como hubiera deseado su padre… no, Sirius Black había sido acusado de traicionar a sus amigos y entregárselos al mismísimo Voldemort… Y había matado a Pettigrew… junto a trece muggles… Merlín, debía largarse de allí. Sus amigos corrían peligro a su lado. Sintió por sus mejillas descender infinidad de lágrimas. Al final mi madre tenía razón… rio, con una carcajada amarga, cargada de odio - ¿Escuchaste? – gritó hacia nadie en particular. El árbol preferido junto al lago, batió sus ramas ante la suave brisa que sopló. Las olas del lago fueron las únicas respuestas - ¡maldita seas Walburga Black! Tu hijo… ¡Tu sangre es un maldito traidor! Yo seré el culpable… - bajo la mirada – solo yo… Maldición… esto no puede ser… no… - miró hacia el cielo. Él libro decía que pronto se convertiría en seguidor de Voldemort. Su hermano Regulus tenía razón cuando en una discusión de las tantas, le había gritado que aunque le pesara, la sangre pura y su estirpe valdrían mas que esa amistad absurda que tenía con el folla muggles James Potter. Recordó el golpe que le había propinado, y su declaración casi a los gritos de que James era mas su hermano que el mismísimo Regulus… Su hermano solo sonreía. Luego Regulus se unió a los mortífagos… y se arrepintió… y lo mataron. Su madre estaba loca, y él escapó de todo. Se había unido a la orden más que por él, por la idea de vengar en alguna manera hacerle un homenaje a su hermano. Y ahora, se enteraba que mataría a su hermano de la vida.

Dejó el libro en el suelo. Recostó su cuerpo en la hierba y se quedó allí, observando las nubes pasar. "La curiosidad mató al gato," Lily siempre decía ese refrán muggle cuando ellos se emperraban en descubrir algo. Él había abierto la caja de Pandora, y con ello, la cruel realidad en forma de libro, había aparecido para destrozarle el alma. Debía irse de allí… pero por ahora no podía moverse. Suspiró y se secó las lágrimas. Muy pronto sus amigos morirían por sus manos. Si, era necesario alejarse… pero hoy no podía hacerlo, las fuerzas lo habían abandonado, y solo le quedaba llorar.

-ooooooooo-

Hermione acomodó con rabia los libros que había utilizado. Estaba harta de tener que soportar las embestidas de Ron. Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su roja mejilla. Se limpió con rabia, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil. Se había jurado esa vez en el elevador, no llorar más por ese insensible e inmaduro idiota. Suspiró. A veces le encantaría ser como Ginny. Tener esa fortaleza para esconder su tristeza y su dolor, debajo de la piel y parecer una superficial y alocada, carente de cualquier emoción. Pero no, Hermione solo podía sostener esa fachada un día, a lo sumo una semana. Y luego se resquebrajaba, y ocurría lo de hace momentos. Ron llegaba y derribaba la pared… y a ella solo le quedaba llorar. Sufrir y llorar, como palabras que iban acompañadas por el nombre de Ron en su vida.

Unas fuertes pisadas se acercaban. Hermione respiró profundamente una, dos veces, tratando de serenarse y parecer impasible. Seguramente era Remus tratando de saber si se encontraba bien. Merlín, el pobre joven había sido el triste testigo de las palabras de Ron. _"Va a pensar que soy una rara…"_ Las pisadas se frenaron en la punta del pasillo. Hermione estaba sobre el final, cerca de una pequeña ventana. Hermione posó sus ojos en las lustrosas mesas de madera que acompañaban los diferentes estantes cargados de viejos libros. No quería mirar hacia donde se hallaba Remus. Se sentía demasiado abochornada por lo que el joven había escuchado. Los pasos volvieron a escucharse. Hermione se dio vuelta y miró hacia la ventana. No tenía el coraje de verlo a la cara.

- Remus… siento tanto que…

- ¿Que el imbecil de tu compañero te haya arruinado la oportunidad de follarte al lobito? – Hermione dio un respingo al escuchar la voz furiosa de Ron. Se dio vuelta lentamente. Ron estaba allí, fulminándola con la mirada. – Sorpresa… - se acercó – ¿no me digas que esperabas retomar lo que interrumpí?

- Ron yo… - maldijo el titubeo. Suspiró, y luego lo miró. La cara de asco que Ron le devolvía la hizo enfurecer. - ¿Quién carajos te crees que eres para hablarme así?

- Deberías avergonzarte Hermione… - se detuvo a un paso. Sus ojos la observaban sin pestañear. Ella había perdido la habilidad de moverse. – Tu, birlándole el hombre a Tonks… creí que la considerabas tu amiga. – la miró de arriba abajo – que lastima me das… - sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa divertida. Era una mueca mezcla de asco y decepción – te creí diferente… pero no eres mas que…

- Qué… - dijo ella – tu no crees nada… tu me crees una frígida incapaz de calentar a un tipo… ¿y qué si puedo hacerlo? – chilló – ¿qué problema tienes tú, Ronald Weasley, si Remus se siente atraído por mí, e intenta seducirme? – Ron apretó los labios.

- No te atreverías… - dijo amenazante

- Que te importa si me dejo seducir… - rugió – al fin y al cabo no estaría más que haciéndote caso… Remus es un joven atractivo, y creo que me gusta. – lo miró – ¡y maldita sea, creo que interrumpiste mi mejor oportunidad de follar a lo bestia! – le apuntó con el dedo – ¡Maldito seas Ronald Weasley!

- ¿Con el marido de una de tus amigas? – rugió – ¡nunca te creí tan puta! – el cachetazo no se hizo esperar… demonios a Hermione le picaba la mano con el deseo de lastimarlo. Si pudiera le clavaría las uñas en esa cara que la atormentaba cada noche cuando lo recordaba y anhelaba.

- Vete a la mierda… tu y tu doble moralidad… - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – lo que para ti es hazaña, para mi es reproche… lo que para ti es orgullo, para mi tiene que ser vergüenza… Eres un hijo de puta, cínico e hipócrita – lo miró - Ahora mismo voy a buscar Remus… ¿y sabes que? Voy a follarlo… un momento, un instante… toda la maldita noche… tres noches seguidas, no interesa… el caso es que voy a hacerlo - Ron cerró los puños – quizás lo deje que me folle como un perro… o en su caso como un lobo… - Sonrió un instante y luego apretó los labios – y tu ni nadie va a impedírmelo… Soy adulta y me acuesto con quien quiera. No eres, ni mi amigo, ni mi hermano, ni mi padre… ni mucho menos mi amante para decirme lo que puedo hacer con mi cuerpo y con quien… - terminó de chillar casi sin aire, le dio un empujón, y salió furiosa.

- ¡HERMIONE! – algunos libros comenzaron a chillar. Ella se detuvo, movió su varita y los libros volvieron a quedar mudos. Lo miró con reproche.

- ¿Nadie te dijo que no debes gritar en una biblioteca? – Ron la miró como si tuviera tres cabezas. Se apoyó en una de las largas mesas y comenzó a reír. Hermione lo miró desconcertada. El cerró los ojos y siguió riendo. Merlín no podía… ella no se merecía lo que iba a hacer. La miró. Pero ahora no importaba. Se enderezó y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, como acechándola. No le quitaba la mirada de encima. Hermione se dijo que no iba a retroceder. Sea lo que sea, iba a hacerle frente.

- No vas a follar con Remus…

- ¿Ah, no? – dijo ella ya a punto de lanzarle un hechizo. Sabía que iba contra las reglas realizar duelos en la biblioteca, pero Ron se merecía que le hechizara por idiota. – si, seguro que tu vas a impedírmelo… - lo miró – oh no… ¿vas a decírselo a Harry, verdad? Si típico de ti dejar que Harry me eche la bronca… pues ve, y díselo no me importa porque estoy decidida a… - No supo cuando Ron se había acercado tanto, y sin que pudiera hacer algo y mucho menos hablar, le había quitado la varita, la había tirado al suelo y la había tomado por la cintura levantándola y sentándola sobre mesa, haciéndola apoyar su espalda sobre la estantería. Sin que ella pudiera decir nada, Ron le quitó por la cabeza el suéter. – Qué… qué… qué… - Ron tiró el suéter en algún lugar de la biblioteca.

- Si alguien va a follarte… - la miró – ese voy a ser yo… - se enderezó para sacarse el suéter, y junto con él salió la camisa. Hermione quedó muda. Volvió a mirarla - ¿qué decides? – Ella tragó saliva. Sabía que su amigo estaba en buenas condiciones físicas debido al duro trabajo que Harry les exigía realizar cuatro veces por semana en un gimnasio muggle. Ella y Ginny se lo tomaban en broma, y si bien no daban lastima, preferían hacerlo dos veces y el resto tomaban clases de baile. Pero viendo el cuerpo de Ron, sus abdominales marcados, hizo una nota mental de agradecer a Harry. Lo miró. Merlín, Ron estaba como para partirlo como un queso… suspiró.

- Bueno… - dijo pasando la mano suavemente por el pecho – como dice el dicho… a falta de pan… - y sus piernas envolvieron su cadera acercándolo. La boca de Ron no perdió tiempo en palabras y se abalanzó sobre la de Hermione, haciéndolos jadear. Sus manos inquietas viajaron debajo de la blusa femenina y acariciaron piel. Hermione prácticamente se colgó de los hombros de Ron. Los labios y las lenguas habían comenzado una lucha encarnecida para ver quien dominaba a quien… La lengua tímida de Hermione estaba perdiendo la batalla ante la experimentada lengua de Ron, Hermione perdió el norte cuando la lengua de Ron simulaba el acto sexual y entraba con rudeza una y otra vez en su boca, provocándola y haciéndola emitir suaves gemidos. Y pensó que si eso era lo que la mayoría llamaba "juego previo," Ron iba a lograr en segundos lo que Viktor nunca logró en años de dolorosa relación. Ron la sintió tensarse, y suavizó el embate. Tenía que recordar que Hermione no era una puta. Era… era su diosa. La musa de sus sueños húmedos… la dueña de sus masturbaciones matutinas. Merlín no podía creer que en instantes iba a hacer realidad su más increíble fantasía. En momentos Ronald Weasley, el idiota más grande del universo mágico, iba a tener entre sus brazos a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Volvió a pelear con la blusa y sin poderlo evitar cansado, decidió que Hermione estaba demasiado vestida para lo que tenía en mente.

- Maldición… - dijo separando su boca de la deliciosa Hermione, que aún con los ojos cerrados suspiró pensando _"era demasiado bueno para que se haga realidad."_ Maldición, estaba húmeda y caliente donde nunca lo había estado, y Ron se detenía en el mejor momento. Suspiró. _"Lo bueno no dura mucho, al parecer."_ Abrió los ojos. Ron estaba mirándola y su pecho subía y bajaba furiosamente. Luego sus manos, esas manos torpes, comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa maldiciendo – ¿No podías ponerte una camiseta, o algo más fácil de quitar?

- ¿Qué sucede… te diste cuenta que estás con la incogible Hermione Granger, y ahora te arrepientes? – dijo ella dolida.

- En estos momentos no creo que seas eso… - cansado de los botones tomó ambos lados de la blusa y les dio un tirón rasgando la tela y provocando que los pequeños botoncitos saltaran a un lado y otro repiqueteando sobre el piso de piedra. Hermione jadeó. – En estos momentos me pareces la mujer más follable del universo… - Sus manos se posaron en sus pechos y corrieron la suave tela del sostén. El pulgar áspero, rozó el pezón con delicadeza, y Hermione sintió que su sexo se volvía líquido. Sin poder soportar la tentación, Ron se agachó y sin dejar de mirarla acercó su cara hacia su pecho y le dio un suave lametón, que hizo a Hermione erizarse completamente. Ron sopló sobre la punta del pezón y sonrió ladinamente. Sabía el efecto que estaba logrando en el cuerpo de la chica. La miró burlonamente. Hermione quería matarlo… pero por el momento la necesidad de otra cosa ganaba la batalla. Ron volvió a lamerla y luego comenzó a succionar, mientras su lengua y dientes terminaban por derribar cualquier impedimento que Hermione pudiera tener sobre estar en la biblioteca con el hombre que amaba, a punto de follar. La mano de Ron apretó con lujuria el otro seno, y con picardía pellizco el pezón, logrando que Hermione ahogara un gemido.

- Merlín… - suspiró ella clavando las uñas en los brazos de Ron, y luego su mano suavemente subía hacia el cuello y acariciaba la cabellera rojiza. Ron lentamente se separó dandole un último lametón. La piel de Hermione estaba rojiza en aquellos lugares donde Ron había estado con sus manos o su boca. Merlín, tenía ganas de gritar que esa mujer ruborizada era suya, ante quien sea. Aun sabiendo que tarde o temprano iba a causarle dolor… era su Hermione. Bajó su mano y desprendió el pantalón… lo jaló de la cinturilla y junto con él las pequeñas bragas descubrieron lo que tanto anhelaba. Hermione tuvo ganas de llorar. Siempre que llegaba a ese momento ella se congelaba. El recuerdo de las manos bruscas y congeladas de Viktor, el dolor de la penetración, la humillación de las palabras… los embates cortos e insatisfactorios… el vacío posterior. Cerró los ojos. Y tímidamente se tapó los senos con sus manos

- No te escondas de mi… - le dijo Ron quitándole las manos.

- No, Ron… - una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Ron le acarició el muslo, y ella – no puedo…

- Dime que es Hermione… - ella negó – Maldición, no puedo parar ahora… - ella lo miró – mira lo que logras nena… - ella bajó la mirada hacia los jeans, abrió los ojos sorprendida – no me pidas que me detenga por favor… - las manos de Ron, subieron hacia la pelvis y luego la acariciaron una y otra vez, tratando de relajarla. Hermione cerró los ojos, y suspiró. Ron no dejaba de sorprenderla. Creía que el sexo con él sería duro, seco, egoísta. Tal como Viktor lo hacía. Pero al parecer, aun había cosas de su amigo que desconocía… o que era peor, ansiaba con locura conocer.

- No puedo creerlo… - dijo jadeando, al tiempo que Ron introducía suavemente un dedo en su sexo. Este sonrió triunfante al sentirla tan húmeda. Se lamió los labios – Ron…

- ¿Que es lo que no puedes creer?

- Que voy a tener sexo en la biblioteca… - lo miró y sonrió tan sensualmente que Ron deseó devorarla…

- Se que te gusta la biblioteca, nena… - Levantó una pierna de Hermione, dejando que el empeine descansara en el borde de la mesa, y luego hizo lo propio con la otra pierna. Hermione sintió como su cara se volvía caliente, roja de vergüenza al sentirse tan expuesta. Ron acarició la cara interna de los muslos, y sin decir nada se arrodilló – pero cuando termine contigo… – la miró – te juro que vas a adorarla… - El chillido de Hermione al sentir la boca, la lengua y los dientes de Ron actuar despiadadamente, pudieron competir con los gritos de los libros que solía leer en esa mesa. Ron atacaba sin piedad, y Hermione demasiado indefensa, gemía como jamás se había imaginado. – Shhh señorita Granger… - dijo al tiempo que introducía dos dedos en su sexo – recuerde que no puede gritar en la biblioteca… - y volvió a lamer mientras sus dedos se hundían una y otra vez en la suave carne. – Merlín nena, eres tan deliciosa… te voy a comer toda… - ella gimió. mírame – dijo mientras el pulgar rozaba insistentemente el clítoris… - quiero que me mires y te corras…

- No puedo…

- ¿Qué no puedes? – su pulgar hizo mas presión, Hermione en un instante perdió el aliento y la capacidad de respirar, mientras su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo se tensaba y los músculos de su sexo latían furiosos… Y gritó, liberándose de los fantasmas del pasado. Alejando de sus recuerdos las malas experiencias con un pobre intento de hombre como Viktor. Abrió los ojos, se sintió laxa sobre la mesa y si no fuera por los brazos de Ron que la sostenían en la mesa, estaba segura que se hubiera deslizado hacia el suelo. – Hermione… ¿nena, estás bien?

- Eso… - lo miró. Y Hermione sin poderlo evitar comenzó a sollozar. Ron se sintió el hijo de puta que siempre pensó que sería si cruzaba el umbral de la amistad.

- Nena, no me asustes…

- Eso, fue… - lo miró – nunca había tenido…- Ron se enderezó sin poder creer lo que ella intentaba decirle. Hermione miraba hacia el suelo con vergüenza, y su rostro rojo… recordó las palabras de Ginny al nombrar a Krum, ató cabos y maldijo.

- ¿Fue tu primer orgasmo? – ella asintió con timidez – ¿Ese imbecil nunca…?

- No quiero hablar de Viktor… - dijo temblando. Ron la besó, tiernamente al principio, pero luego lo que intentó ser un tenue consuelo, se convirtió en fuego y deseo… y si bien él había querido complacer a la mujer, necesitaba sentirse dentro de ella, hacerla suya completamente.

- Nena… - su boca bajó por su mandíbula y acarició su cuello. Bajó por sus hombros y se detuvo entre el valle de sus senos. Lamió el sudor, esa mujer sabía a gloria. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a lamer y besar sus pechos. Merlín se quedaría a vivir allí. Sin soltarla desprendió sus pantalones y los bajó. Hermione no quiso mirar su sexo… Ron sonrió con ternura – Entenderás que si bien tu tuviste tu momento, ahora deseo tener el mío.

- Si…

- ¿Si, qué?

- Ron…

- ¿Dime? – dijo acercándose y rozando la punta de su polla en su húmedo sexo. Hermione jadeó y lamió sus labios…

- No me hagas rogarte…

- Rogarme qué… – la punta de su pene, hizo el intento de penetrar su cuerpo, pero solo fue una caricia. Hermione quería gritar de frustración – qué quieres Hermione, solo tienes que decir una frase, y tendrás lo que deseas… - susurró en su oído mientras sus manos magreaban con desfachatez sus pechos. Ella gimió ante el roce una vez mas, y sin dudarlo tomó su cara y lo besó con violencia, antes de separarse, le mordió el labio. Ron gimió.

- Fóllame… - Siseó. Ron no se hizo esperar. El suspiró fue mutuo. Sentirse dentro de la mujer que amaba le hizo perder el sentido – Ron… - dijo allá suavemente. Sus piernas lo rodearon y él instintivamente acercó su cuerpo duro al suave de la mujer y la besó, suavemente al ritmo de sus embates. Ella suspiraba en sus labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda masculina.

- Hermione... nena… - dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella los abrió al percibir la angustia en la voz de su amante – Te amo… - los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras Ron, perdiendo toda la paciencia que podía tener comenzó a follarla con rapidez, dejando atrás la ternura, que perdía la batalla contra la lujuria de tener a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos. Los gemidos fueron mas sonoros, los embates mas duros… el placer mas increíble – Merlín te he amado prácticamente desde el día en que te vi… tan estupidamente mandona, buscando el sapo de Neville – Ella no podía contener las lagrimas. Su cuerpo se tensó nuevamente preparado para lo que el cuerpo masculino dentro de ella le provocaba. Cuando vivía con Viktor, y no lograba el orgasmo, había creído que la culpable era ella, que su cuerpo tendría una anomalía, y que nunca iba a experimentar el placer, el sentirse como en otra dimensión, la conexión de los cuerpos al momento de la liberación, la "petit morte…" pero ahora entendía que no era ella. Era que su cuerpo se negaba a ser mancillada por alguien a quien no amaba. Y ahora… ahora que estaba con la persona correcta, su cuerpo tomaba el control… y se liberaba al tiempo que un rugido la hizo abrir los ojos y mirarlo. Hermione adoró su rostro contraído y tenso, y su sonrisa; no iba a olvidarse de la expresión de placer supremo que Ron tenía en su cara, en lo que le quedaba de vida. Ese rostro sudoroso, rojo por el esfuerzo… _"mío…"_ – te he amado una y otra vez… - dijo acercándose y dándole un suave beso en los labios. Salió de su cuerpo y bajando la mirada, se subió los pantalones y buscó donde sea que estuviera la camisa y el suéter. Sin mirarla. Quería escapar. Se había jurado dejarla ser. Verla de lejos. Hermione era oro en estado más puro. Él en cambio, era pura mierda. Lo supo desde el instante en que la guerra terminó y solo era botín de guerra de mujeres ávidas por fama. Ella se merecía el cielo. Suspiró. Él no podía permitir que Hermione cayera tan bajo, a su lado. Cuando estuvo vestido, sin decir nada, le alcanzó el sostén y la blusa, Hermione, como pudo se puso de pie. Trastabilló un poco porque aun tenía las piernas flojas. Aun así, con toda la dignidad del mundo, se colocó primero las bragas y luego los pantalones. Se acomodó las zapatillas. Cuando estuvo vestida, lo miró. El estaba yendo hacia la puerta.

- ¡RON! – gritó ella y corrió para alcanzarlo. – ¡RON, POR FAVOR ESPERA! – y se maldijo por parecer tan desesperada.

- Qué quieres ahora Hermione… - dijo tratando de sonar hastiado. Ella se frenó en seco al escuchar el tono de su voz

- Yo…

- ¿La pasaste bien?

- Si… escucha – él la miró –tu… tu dijiste…

- Que te amo… - ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Asintió – no esperes mas Hermione… déjalo estar – se iba.

- Ron… - susurró – yo… yo también te amo – él se frenó. Ella caminó lentamente y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó – te he amado desde el primer día en que te vi, tratando de volver a tu rata amarilla… con la nariz sucia y la boca llena de gusanos de gelatina… - le besó la espalda y él se tensó – esperé hora tras hora, día tras día, que vinieras y me dijeras que me amabas… - sollozó – pero nunca volviste… y te vi en las revistas, con una mujer y otra… no era yo, y me partiste el corazón… una y otra vez me sentí morir al verte con ellas… y pensé que yo no era material suficiente para Ron Weasley… yo no era buena… - Ron no soportó mas y la separó de su cuerpo. Se dio vuelta y le levantó el mentón, para que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Odiaba hacerla llorar. No soportaba observar como ella se encerraba en su autocompasión y se alejaba del mundo.

- Escucha – dijo triste – no eras tu… nunca fuiste tu…

- Pero tu estabas con mujeres mas…

- Solo eran un número, ni siquiera recuerdo sus caras, o sus cuerpos… - dijo serio – Hermione, yo te amaba… te amo – ella lo miró – pero mírame… soy una mierda, siempre lo fui, y tu eres lo mas hermoso… - jadeó – sentí que me desgarrabas vivo cuando te fuiste con Krum…

- Fue el mas grave error que cometí en mi vida.

- Dejarte marchar fui mi error – dijo bajando la cabeza – convertirme en el patán que estaba seguro que pensabas que era, fue mi error… - la miró – en cierta manera mi actitud fue la misma de Ginny, pero al contrario. Me aislé del mundo y de las personas que amaba, pero lo mío fue peor… yo me convertí en mierda, promiscuo… mientras mi hermana se escapaba de la realidad en la soledad de su cuarto, yo me escapaba sobre el cuerpo de una puta. Y al igual que Ginny alejó a Harry, yo hice lo propio contigo.

- Ron…

- Pero no puedo borrar con la mano todas las equivocaciones que cometí, Hermione… Te amo, y deseo lo mejor para, como para ser tan hijo de puta y pretender que… que… - la miró – te mereces algo mejor que este patético intento de hombre…

- Siempre pensando lo peor de ti… - dijo Hermione – Escucha, no eres el único que cometió errores… yo también lo hice, pero lo mío fue peor porque a diferencia de Harry, yo me emperré en una relación que me mataba día tras día… dejé que otros tomen desiciones por mi, me dejé llevar por la corriente, y un día me di cuenta que al igual que tu, era tratada como mierda… famosa, pero mierda al fin. ¿Pero sabes qué? Desperté… me dije, ¡no soy nadie… soy alguien! – lo abrazó – y pensé en ti… y volví.

- Nena… no soy bueno para ti. Soy toxico. Tarde o temprano te haría daño.

- Acabas de hacerme sentir la mujer mas feliz del planeta, Ron… - dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos – me siento viva… - lo miró – no eres un veneno… en estos momentos te siento como un bálsamo… la esencia de díctamo que acaba de curar todas mis heridas…

- Nena… - dijo con la voz quebrada, y la besó una dos, tres veces, un beso suave, cargado de emoción – TE amo… yo...

- Shhh – dijo ella apoyando la frente en la frente de Ron – danos una oportunidad Ron…

- Pero…

- No le pondremos un titulo a esto que pasó… no trataremos de hacer nada, ni nos esforzaremos en ser algo… solo nos dejaremos llevar y ver qué sucede…

- Hermione…

- Se que me amas… y yo te amo – lo miró – creo que por ahora eso es suficiente.

- Qué diremos…

- No vamos a confesar nada a nadie… - dijo sonriendo – porque no tenemos nada que confesar. Lo que sucedió aquí, se queda entre nosotros… - Ron la besó, pero esta vez fue mas efusivo. Hermione gimió en sus labios.

- ¿Crees que no va a pasar mas nada entre nosotros parecido a lo que sucedió hace unos momentos?

- En ningún momento podría pasar por mi mente la idea de evitar este tipo de interacción entre tu y yo – Ron sonrió – pero eso no significa que todos se enteren….

- ¿Quieres mantener esto – se señaló a ambos – lo que suceda entre nosotros en secreto?

- ¿Quieres publicarlo en el profeta?

- No, es solo que tu y Ginny son tan amigas y se cuentan todo…

- A pesar de que entre Ginny y yo no hay secretos… - dijo serena – hay cosas que me reservo de ella, Ron – El asintió – ¿qué dices… aceptas mi proposición?

- Se que esperas la relación ideal Hermione… pero no puedo brindarte mas de lo que puedo dar… Estoy roto. Aun bajo mi propia voluntad haré lo que quieras… porque a pesar de que creo que te mereces algo mejor, no puedo dejar de ser egoísta y tenerte para mí… Te amo. – La abrazó con desesperación. Hermione suspiró apoyando su mejilla en el torso masculino. Sabía que de ahora en más, muchas cosas iban a cambiar entre ambos. Pero no importaba. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo iban a estar juntos, pero por el momento iba a disfrutarlo paso a paso, día a día… por ahora Ron le pertenecía y eso era lo único que importaba.

-oooooooo-

Ginny entró a la sala común tratando de que la cara de tristeza no se notara tanto. Había obedecido la orden de su jefe de buscar a Hermione para investigar en la biblioteca, pero antes de entrar escuchó las voces de su mejor amiga y su hermano. No era la conversación habitual que ellos tenían, basados en gritos, insultos y palabras dichas con el único objetivo de lastimar… Por eso se quedó escuchando. Y cada palabra, dolía como la mierda. Al parecer Hermione y Ron tenían algo… ella miró por la ventana hacia el campo. Sirius estaba sentado bajo el haya cerca del lago. Bajó la mirada con ganas de llorar. Hermione había logrado con Ron lo que ella nunca podría tener con Harry, sea lo que sea que su amiga estaba viviendo con su hermano. ¿Por qué ellos no podían hacer lo mismo? ¿Por que Harry no le decía en un arranque de pasión que aun la seguía amando? No, Harry nunca lo haría… él amaba, pero luego odiaba… él, con cada beso y caricia, daba vida, para luego matarte sin piedad con un gesto o una palabra. Harry nunca aceptaría lo que Ron acordó con Hermione… Harry tenía ese maldito recuerdo de las decisiones mal tomadas. Su anillo de casamiento se lo recordaba cada vez que mostraba rasgos de debilidad.

Ginny suspiró y dejando de ver a Sirius, volvió la mirada a la sala común. Aun tenía el mismo sillón donde ella y Harry una noche, estuvieron a punto hacer el amor… Maldijo la cordura de ese Harry. Volvió a la realidad, porque unas cuentas multicolores le llamaron la atención. Se acercó al sillón para ver tirado en el suelo, el bolso de Hermione. Insultó en voz baja a su amiga por dejar su bolso en cualquier parte. Abrió el bolso para ver si había algo roto. Metió la mano, pero al parecer todo estaba en condiciones. Cuando estaba por llevar el bolso al dormitorio de su amiga, el cuadro de la dama gorda se abrió, y por él entraron Hermione y Ron, un tanto sonrientes y compartiendo vaya a saber qué secretos. Ginny sonrió. Y deseó que lo que fuera que ambos habían decidido los hiciera felices. Ambos lo merecían. Ellos aun distraídos no vieron la figura de Ginny hasta que estuvieron en el centro de la sala. Hermione se detuvo de pronto y su cara se puso roja. Ginny sonrió internamente, sabiendo a qué se debía ese sonrojo. Miró a Ron intimidante. Este tenía cara de piedra… no demostraba nada, pero ella sabía. Merlín si hasta tenía mal prendida la camisa.

- ¡Hola! – dijo Hermione nerviosa…

- ¿Donde estabas? – dijo Ginny poniendo los brazos en jarra al mejor estilo Molly Weasley.

- Yo… eh… - balbuceó Hermione.

- Que te importa donde estaba enana… - dijo Ron

- ¿Ey, desde cuando eres el defensor de Hermione? – dijo Ginny mirándolo sospechosamente. – ¿y de donde vienes tu?

- No es de tu incumbencia. – dijo secamente.

- Lo es si vienes tan desarreglado… - dijo ella. Ron se miró la ropa y maldijo. Pero tampoco iba a darle la satisfacción a su hermana de saberse descubierto – ummm parece que se ha abierto un cabaret con putas en Hogsmeade… - dijo Ginny a Hermione y esta se puso mas roja – se ve que están bien buenas, porque mi hermanito ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de arreglarse la ropa.

- Para ahí Ginny… - dijo Ron poniéndose de pie – no hay putas en Hogsmeade… solo me dormí por ahí, porque tu no haces el trabajo que debes hacer…

- ¡Estaba haciendo mi trabajo! – dijo ella ofendida – para tu información, Harry me ordenó buscar a Hermione para hacer una investigación de algo que sospechamos de los mortífagos...

- ¿Ah, si? – dijo Hermione

- Si, y fui a la biblioteca… porque Sirius me dijo que estabas allí con Remus… - sonrió – ¿ocurrió algo que yo no deba saber?

- ¡NO! – dijo Hermione – Remus y yo… bueno…

- ¡Oh Merlín, Hermione no puedo creerlo! – dijo Ginny sonriente – ¡Acabo de darme cuenta que tienes cara de haber tenido el mejor orgasmo de tu vida!

- ¡Que… que dices! – dijo su amiga, colorada como un tomate y evitando la mirada de Ron. Este miró ceñudo a su hermana.

- ¿Dime, qué tal folla Remus? – la abrazó – ¿por fin tuviste la experiencia mas…?

- ¿Qué clase de sospecha tiene Harry? – dijo Ron evitando mas bochorno a Hermione.

- Ah, bueno es solo una sospecha pero ahora eso no importa, solo quiero saber…

- Mira enana, vamos a poner las cosas claras – dijo Ron cansado – sabes que Hermione y yo estuvimos en la biblioteca, pero eres tan hija de puta que quieres abochornarla y obligarla a que te cuente lo que sucedió – Ginny lo miró con la boca abierta – para hacerla corta, básicamente Hermione y yo tuvimos sexo, fue genial, tuvo dos orgasmos y para tu información aun no tenemos mas que eso… no sabemos que va a pasar de ahora en adelante, pero de seguro eres tan metomentodo que vas a averiguarlo tarde o temprano. – la miró – entenderás que es algo que no deseamos que se sepa, por lo que te pido encarecidamente que no le digas ni una palabra a Harry… ni a nadie.

- ¡WOW! – dijo Ginny sentándose aun con el bolsito en la mano – Demasiada información, hermano… - miró a su amiga – ¿dos? – ella asintió – vaya Ron tu experiencia con las putas debe haber sido…

- ¿Por que tienes mi bolso? – dijo Hermione al fin recobrando la voz y las agallas – ¿estás buscando algún libro para empezar esa investigación que Harry te encomendó? - ella miró a su amiga y decidió darle un respiro. Su conversación sobre hombres y sexo podía esperar.

- No… - dijo dandole el bolsito – deberías fijarte donde lo dejas…

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que tuvieras cuidado, porque alguien podría tener curiosidad, y buscar algo que no debe buscar?

- Si – dijo Hermione, y se sentó en el sofá junto a Ron. Este tuvo que frenar el deseo de pasar el brazo y abrazarla – por esa razón yo… lo dejé en mi habitación y cerré con un encantamiento. - miró a su amiga con curiosidad - De hecho quisiera saber como entraste a mi habitación y lo tomaste.

- ¿Hermione, estás segura que lo dejaste allí? – dijo Ginny

- Positivamente… - dijo serena – ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque acabo de encontrarlo aquí mismo – dijo señalando el sillón – estaba tirado en el piso, y…

- No, yo lo dejé en mi habitación – aseveró Hermione.

- Esperen… - dijo Ron – tu encontraste el bolso aquí, y Hermione dice que lo dejó en su habitación… - esta asintió. Él se levantó sin decir nada más y subió las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la entrada del dormitorio de las chicas, Hermione y Ginny escucharon a Ron maldecir y luego sonaron las alarmas – mierda lo había olvidado – Las chicas rieron. La alarma se apagó de golpe. Al rato Ron bajó presuroso.

- Y bien señor auror… qué ha descubierto.

- Alguien forzó la cerradura… - dijo Ron – Fue con un cuchillo mágico o algo por el estilo, por eso pudo sortear el hechizo. – Ginny se levantó de golpe y miró por la ventana. Sirius aun estaba allí, pero ahora estaba recostado en la hierba mirando el cielo.

- ¿Hermione, te acuerdas que cosas tenías dentro?

- Montones de cosas, desde pociones, ingredientes, plumas pergaminos, pero esencialmente libros… y ropa – Suspiró - Merlín, alguien vio mi ropa interior…

- ¿Puedes saber que podría faltarte?

- Si, porque tengo un hechizo inventario…

- ¿Un que? – preguntó Ron.

- Un hechizo que revela lo que tengo en el bolso…

- Fíjate que puede faltar que no hayas sacado ya… enfócate en los libros Hermione…

- Que piensas – dijo su hermano.

- Veamos que averiguamos y luego te digo… - observó como Hermione agitaba la varita del bolso y luego una voluta de humo aparecía formando una serie de grafismos, que se transformaban en letras, que se arremolinaban y formaban una frase… - mierda… - dijo Ginny al leer

- No puede ser… - dijo Hermione.

- No pude leer bien qué… - dijo Ron, mirando a su hermana.

- "**Vida y hazañas del Niño que sobrevivió…"** – dijo Ginny, luego miró con reproche a su amiga – ¿como pudiste traer ese libro aquí?

- Pensé que lo había dejado… lo llevo siempre en el bolso, debe haberse quedado allí… lo siento

- No sabía que existía ese libro.

- Después de que Rita Skeeter escribiera las memorias de Dumbledore, ella quiso hacer lo mismo con la vida de Harry, pero el ministerio le prohibió bajo amenazas de quitarle la licencia profesional, si escribía solo una oración. Luego surgieron uno que otro queriendo escribir la biografía de Harry… así que este, aconsejado por Slugghorn eligió a Eldred Worple, el escritor que vivió entre los vampiros y que estuvo en el club Sluggy.

- ¡No pierdas el tiempo en explicaciones! – gritó Ginny – ¡maldición se llevaron el libro y yo se quien lo tiene!

- ¿Qué sospechas?

- ¡No son sospechas, son certezas! – miró a ambos – ¿quién tenía mucha curiosidad y ha estado preguntando por el bolso de Hermione? ¿Quien sospechosamente no estaba al momento en que el bebé tuvo un problema de salud, que era una tonta sobredosis de poción para dolor de estómago? ¿Quien es el que tiene una navaja mágica que abre cualquier tipo de cerraduras?

- Sirius…

- Voy a romperle la cabeza a ese idiota… - dijo Ginny saliendo por el hueco

- ¡Pero puede estar en cualquier lado! – dijo Ron – Debemos comunicarle a Harry… - Miró a las mujeres. Hermione estaba mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa, y Ginny echaba fuego por la nariz – Debemos encontrar a Sirius. Harry tiene el mapa del merodeador quizás… Ginny, si Sirius habla con los padres de Harry…

- Ya se donde está… solo espero llegar a tiempo para evitar males mayores…

-ooooooo-

Harry estaba en el despacho de la profesora MacGonnagal, revisando unos antiguos libros. Odiaba leer. La mayoría de los libros databa de siglos anteriores, y el lenguaje era demasiado antiguo. Sin contar que algunos estaban en runas antiguas, por lo que maldecía una y otra vez a las idiotas que tenía de compañeras, que andaban perdiendo el tiempo y no ayudaban en nada. Suspiró. Agregando además que justo en ese momento, Dumbledore tenía que salir del castillo…

No estaba solo. Cuando se enteró de la ausencia del director, y Harry le expuso a la profesora su inquietud, la anciana reclutó a lo que podía tener a mano para ayudarlo. Lamentablemente para él, esa ayuda consistía en su madre, su padre… Y el profesor Binns, el fantasma profesor de Historia de la magia, que desde hacía cuarenta y dos minutos se paseaba de un lado al otro, dando una clase de historia, sobre los hechizos que a lo largo de la historia fueron inventándose para el beneficio de la comunidad mágica. Bufó. Como si no supiera que cada hechizo que se creaba era de utilidad. Salvo las maldiciones, pero bueno. El continuo parloteo le estaba haciendo doler la cabeza.

Su madre, revisaba concienzudamente cada libro que caía en sus manos. Revisaba los índices, y si veía algo que pudiera servirle, se dedicaba a leerlo. De vez en cuando Harry levantaba la mirada para verla. La cascada pelirroja le tapaba la cara, pero él sabia que de vez en cuando ella lo miraba tambien. En ese momento ella levantó la mirada y Harry sintió un tirón en el estómago. Ella le sonrió y él de manera inconciente le devolvió la sonrisa. Bajó la mirada y siguió leyendo. Harry suspiró. Tenía que acelerar la misión, porque si seguía una semana más entre sus padres, podría cometer una locura. Una locura que podría hacer un desastre en el futuro como se conocía.

Miró a su padre. Sonrió. Si Lily era toda responsabilidad a la hora de investigar, su padre era todo lo contrario. Dejaba de lado los libros pesados y viejos, tosía de vez en cuando tratando de llamar la atención porque odiaba estar en silencio, revisaba sin ninguna concentración los libros y luego iban a pasar a un montón que estaba desperdigado a su lado. Lily de vez en cuando le miraba y reprochaba, y él chasqueaba la lengua. Se notaba que estaba hastiado. James Potter no era un hombre para indagar en libros. Él era un hombre de acción. Harry lo entendía. Él también no podía quedarse encerrado buscando en libros. Al igual que su padre, le gustaba el choque, la aventura… rasgo que al parecer, había heredado de su padre.

- Esto es una perdida de tiempo… - dijo James tirando un libro mas – deberíamos estar buscando otra cosa, jugando al Quidditch, o disfrutando del sol junto a Harry… a él le encanta volar… - Sonrió.

- James está nublado… - dijo Lily.

- ¿Harry, aun te gusta volar? - Harry suspiró. Recordó las palabras de Ginny, y decidió que por ahora podría darle a sus padres algo de su vida.

- Ummm – dijo, dejando el dedo en el renglón que estaba leyendo – no tengo demasiado tiempo… - lo miró – pero si, volar es la primera cosa que hice bien, cuando fui a Hogwarts…

- ¿Fuiste jugador de Quidditch? – Preguntó James ansioso. Era la primera vez que su hijo, compartía algo de su vida. Y james sabía que Lily, aunque aun estaba con la cabeza en los libros escuchaba atentamente. – en Hogwarts, digo.

- Si… fui buscador… me reclutaron en primer año.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, la profesora Macgonnagal dijo que era el más joven buscador en cien años. También fui capitán desde sexto, ganamos la copa de quidditch cuatro veces – lo miró – ¿quieres saber algo mas? – este asintió – bien… - Harry carraspeó – en mi cuarto curso se hizo el torneo de los tres magos, pero un mortífago puso mi nombre en la copa… así que tuve que participar.

- ¿En verdad? – Harry asintió – ¿cuales eran las pruebas?

- Bien… sacarle un huevo a un dragón… me tocó un colacuerno húngaro… luego fue el lago, debía buscar algo valioso para mi, en el fondo poblado de tritones y sirenas.

- Hay tritones y sirenas en el lago? – Harry asintió – y son tan bonitas como en las películas?

- Ni siquiera se le parecen… son un asco – James rió.

- ¿Tenías que buscar a la pelirroja?

- No, pero si a Ron… - sonrió – yo pensé que era mi escoba, pero no… lo mas valioso para mi era la amistad.

- Que tierno… - dijo Lily.

- Y la última prueba, era recorrer un laberinto y sortear algunas criaturas un tanto extrañas…

- ¿Y?

- Gané… pero no fue una alegría… Voldemort decidió secuestrarme, e intentó matarte… - los miró, ellos estaban horrorizados. Maldijo su sinceridad, así que tuvo que recurrir a un ardid para serenarlos – pero ustedes recurrieron y me ayudaron a escapar.

- No podía ser de otra manera… - dijo James – yo siempre estaré en aquellos momentos en que estés en peligro.

- Yo también... – dijo Lily.

- Si, es verdad – dijo Harry, algo triste.

- Me imagino que Sirius y Yo hicimos una fiesta para festejar tu triunfo… - Harry tragó en seco. ¿Como decirles que no hubo festejos, porque Sirius era un prófugo y Ellos estaban muertos?

- No hubo festejos… - dijo Harry acomodándose los anteojos – Voldemort me secuestró con un amigo, y lo mató… - Lily ahogó un sollozo – Te imaginarás…

- Wow… a pesar de la muerte de tu amigo, has tenido aventuras increíbles. Has vencido como todo un Potter – Carraspeó – no se si sabes que yo fui cazador…y una vez ganamos la copa…

- Nadie podría dejar de saberlo James, porque en esa época eras tan petulante que dabas asco… - agregó Lily.

- Ja, mira, tu no podías vivir sin mi… - dijo ufano. Harry sonrió.

- Entiende que salí contigo porque me diste lastima… - James bufó – Estuviste pidiéndome una cita desde tercero… - dijo burlona – tu sabes lo que dice ese refrán muggle.

- "Un vaso de agua y polvo no se le niega a nadie…" - dijo Harry burlón.

- ¡Harry! – dijo ella escandalizada. James reía a carcajadas.

- Ese no lo sabía hijo… - Harry sintió otra vez el tirón en el estómago. – pero bueno, yo se otro refrán que habla de la paciencia… - miró a Lily y le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

- A ver señor sabelotodo, cual es ese refrán muggle que habla sobre la paciencia. – Dijo ella roja.

- Bueno… - se acomodó lo anteojos de la misma manera que Harry lo hacía cuando iba a decir algo importante. Carraspeó, y miró a su esposa – _"Despacito y con paciencia…_ - Harry comenzó a reír. Lily abrió los ojos – _el elefante de cogió a la hormiga…"_ – Lily le lanzó un libro por la cabeza – ¿Qué? – agregó molesto – ¿no habla sobre la paciencia que tuve que tener para esperarte?

- ¡Eres un grosero! – agregó Lily… - frente a tu hijito, decir esas guarradas…

- Harry tiene cuantos… - dijo mirándolo – veinticinco… veinte….

- Veintisiete… - agregó Harry – y si, ese refrán habla sobre la paciencia…

- Lo ves, mi hijo me da la razón… - la puerta se abrió de golpe, arruinando ese extraño momento en que Harry pudo sentir lo que podría haber vivido si hubiera tenido la suerte de tener a sus padres. Harry miró hacia una nerviosa Hermione, y un alterado Ron. Ginny no estaba a su lado. Ron lo miró y le hizo unas señas. Este dejó los libros y miró a sus padres que observaban en silencio la escena.

- Harry… - dijo Ron – necesitamos hablar.

- ¿Donde está Ginny? – dijo Harry molesto con la ausencia de la pelirroja. – Estamos sacándonos los ojos tratando de buscar ese maldito hechizo que pueda hacer que esos inútiles hablen, y ella desaparecida en acción – miró a Hermione – se supone que fue a buscarte a la biblioteca… - Hermione se puso roja – ¿Te encontró?

- No… porque… - miró a Ron – bueno, ella no llegó a la biblioteca…

- La encontramos en la sala común… - dijo Ron – Harry tenemos una situación mas urgente que saber por qué no fue a la biblioteca Ginny

- ¿Y se puede saber que?

- Sabemos quien intentó envenenar al bebé… - dijo Ron.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Lily… James se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al grupo

- Él no tuvo intenciones de envenenar a nadie… mucho menos a Harry...

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes James? – dijo Harry.

- Sirius fue el que puso la poción para el dolor de estómago en el vasito con jugo de Harry… - Lily sacó la varita.

- Y tú lo sabías… - dijo amenazadoramente.

- ¡Solo fue para llamar la atención de Ginny! - Dijo refugiándose detrás de Ron. Sabía que su mujer era muy buena en duelos. – Te juro que Harry nunca estuvo en peligro.

- ¿Donde está Ginny? – dijo Harry conteniendo la rabia y los deseos de matar a su padrino.

- Fue a verlo, al parecer sabía muy bien donde estaba… - dijo Ron – Quería tener un encuentro en privado con él para… - Harry no lo dejó seguir hablando. Lanzó por los aires los libros y tomó la varita, para dar pasos decisivos hacia la puerta. James se interpuso, pero Harry ciego de los celos, movió la varita y James voló por los aires, cayendo pesadamente sobre una pequeña biblioteca. Decenas de libros cayeron sobre él, dejándolo inconsciente. Lily asustada, corrió a socorrerlo. Hermione y Ron, se quedaron estáticos sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Harry sin temblarle el pulso, había atacado a su padre.

- ¡Ron! – dijo Hermione… - ¡como diablos vas a decirle eso! – Corrió a ver a James – _Ennervate_… - James algo confuso abrió los ojos, y entre las dos mujeres lo sacaron de entre los libros.

- Mierda me destapó hasta la nariz… - susurró, y luego miró a su esposa – ¡mi hijo me atacó!

- ¡Debería haberte matado! – dijo Lily – cómo se te ocurre… ¡Harry, James, accediste a envenenar a mi bebé!

- ¡Solo era una tonta poción para el estómago!

- Dada de forma incorrecta puede causar efectos severos en un niño tan pequeño… - dijo Hermione – ¿y todo para robarme el bolsito? – James se quedó mudo, ante la mirada escrutadora de Lily, y los reproches de esa muchacha – Deberían darles vergüenza.

- Pudo ser peligroso para el bebé… pero sabíamos que la pelirroja no iba a dejar que el bebé Harry sufriera mucho. – agregó – Y no se por que acusan a Sirius… pudo ser cualquiera el que haya robado tu bolso de tu dormitorio…

- No deberían creernos tan idiotas – dijo Ron - lo sabemos todo de ustedes… sabemos de la capa de invisibilidad, del mapa del merodeador… el espejo de dos caras, y sobre todo la navaja mágica de Sirius, con la que abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione y tomó el bolso. – dijo Ron. James se quedó callado.

- James…

- ¡Solo queríamos saber algo! – dijo serio – solo algo de lo que va a pasar…

- ¡Algo que puede cambiar todo! – dijo Hermione y luego miró a Ron – y tu, utilizas las palabras equivocadas, y Harry piensa cualquier cosa…

- ¿Que dije?

- ¡Diste a entender que Sirius había hecho todo para estar a solas con Ginny, y que ella había caído como una tonta!

- Pero yo solo dije…

- ¡Harry va a matarlo! – chilló Hermione – ya se lo ha advertido tantas veces…

- No sabe donde están, ¿cálmate quieres?

- Ron… - dijo ella molesta – olvidas algo importante – Este la miró sin entender – A menos que estén en la sala de menesteres, él va a encontrarlos… y aun así, si están allí, va a encontrarlos igual. Harry cuando se trata de Ginny, es un perro de caza.

- ¡Maldición lo olvidé!

- ¿Que sucede? – dijo James – que es la sala de menesteres

- Harry tiene el mapa del merodeador…

- Ay mierda… - dijo James – nosotros lo perdimos cuando Filch nos lo confisco en sexto año.

- Que es ese mapa del merodeador… - dijo Lily

- Es un mapa mágico de Hogwarts, querida… - dijo James – ¿por que crees que sabía donde encontrarte? – miró a los demás – no debemos preocuparnos por ahora… nos separaremos y buscaremos… el que los encuentre lanzará chispas rojas, y roguemos porque podamos llegar a tiempo a salvar a mi amigo.

-ooooooo-

La sombra que apareció en su cara, oscureció el cielo, y Sirius abrió los ojos, esperando encontrar a su amigo. Un brillo rojizo largo, del color del sol en el atardecer, le nubló la vista. Enfocó mejor su mirada gris y observó a Ginny. Ella estaba furiosa. Tenía en sus manos el libro, que había arrojado en la hierba hace unos momentos. Pero a Sirius no le importaba la furia… solo lo embargaba el dolor. Se puso de pie y sin decir nada, se acercó al haya, y se sentó apoyándose en el tronco del árbol. Ella lo miró detenidamente y él dejó vagar su mirada por el lago.

Ginny tenía toda la intención de matar a ese idiota, pero al verlo tan destrozado, decidió que ya había sufrido mucho. Se sentó a su lado. Clavó su mirada en el mismo lugar que Sirius. Suspiró.

- No debiste tomar el libro Sirius…

- ¿Crees que me importa? - suspiró – ya no importa nada… - Tomó un puñado de hierba, arrancándola con rabia y lanzándola al aire – mis amigos… mis amigos… Por Merlín

- ¿Que averiguaste?

- Yo traicioné a mis amigos y él los mató… - Sollozó – ¡Por Merlín, soy la mierda traicionera que mis padres siempre pensaron que era! – Ginny sintió sus ojos aguarse – Tu no entiendes… ¡James es mi hermano! Él me tendió su amistad cuando me fui de casa, compartió su familia conmigo… Fui el padrino de su boda, de su hijo… - Se tapó los ojos con la palma de las manos – por Merlín, dejé a Harry sin sus padres… Maté a otro amigo y… y… - Ginny le puso la mano en el hombro – yo maté a trece personas… - la miró. Ginny sintió deseos de abrazarlo. A pesar de que Sirius era un adulto de veintiún años, en esos momentos parecía el pequeño Teddy, llorando porque su padrino no había estado para escuchar su poema sobre su padre. – Soy un monstruo, Ginny…

- No, no lo eres…- dijo ella tratando de calmarlo. – los libros pueden decir muchas cosas… se prestan a numerosas interpretaciones que…

- Oh, por favor no seas absurda… - le arrancó el libro de las manos, buscó la pagina que necesitaba y leyó – _**"Los jóvenes Potter, confiaron en una persona cercana, en su mas entrañable amigo, porque estaban seguros que el joven Black, daría su vida por ellos. Qué equivocados que estaban. Apenas el encantamiento fidelio fue puesto, Sirius Black, que para ese entonces ya era un servidor devoto de Lord Voldemort junto a su prima Bellatrix Lestrange y su hermano Regulus Black, había corrido a avisarle a su amo. Y este sin prisa pero sin pausa, felicitó a su sirviente, y esperó… esperó una fecha especial para cumplir con su cometido. Es por eso que en la noche de Halloween de 1981, Lord Voldemort se acercó hasta la escondite de los Potter, en el valle De Godric, y sin ningún tipo de resistencia, primero se hizo con la vida de James Potter, y luego, de acuerdo a la profecía que un servidor había escuchado, subió por las escaleras para cumplir con su cometido. Matar a su enemigo, al pequeño Harry. Pero el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, no contempló el amor, y el sacrificio de Lily Potter, y cuando Voldemort asesinó a la joven, quiso hacer lo propio con su hijo, pero la maldición asesina, rebotó en el niño, y le dio al mago adulto, haciéndolo desaparecer. El joven Potter sobrevivió, y desde esa noche fue conocido como el mago que venció a Voldemort… esa noche nació la leyenda, esa noche Harry James Potter se convirtió en el símbolo de la resistencia mágica. Del triunfo sobre el mal. Esa noche el joven Harry fue nombrado y alabado en todas partes, los magos brindaron en su honor. Esa noche se levantaron las copas, honrando "al niño que sobrevivió"**__ – _Tiró el libro al suelo. - ¿Qué interpretación le puedes dar a eso, eh?

- Qué más leíste…

- ¿Necesito leer más?

- ¿Crees que todo se resume a esa noche?

- Ginny – dijo desesperado y tomándole la cara – mírame… Después de eso fui a ver si Voldemort había logrado… - jadeó – y Hagrid dijo que yo quería llevarme al niño…

- Pero Hagrid no lo hizo… dumbledore le pidió que se llevara al niño.

- Y Peter... Peter… fue en mi búsqueda, y lo maté…

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – dijo ella.

- No importa… pasaré mi vida en Azkaban

- Y te escaparás para ayudar a Harry… porque el verdadero traidor estaba cerca de Harry…

- De qué hablas…

- No fuiste tu quien traicionó a James y a Lily… - Sirius lo miró

- ¿Quien fue?

- No puedo decírtelo… - dijo Ginny y las lagrimas aparecieron – ¿crees que teniendo la posibilidad de cambiar la vida de Harry no lo haría? – le tomó los hombros – amo a Harry desde que era solo una leyenda en mi vida… y luego lo conocí, y lo amé mas… lo amé mas que a nada cuando me di cuenta que solo era un niño desvalido, un joven brillante, y un hombre excepcional… - Sollozó – Tu no mataste ni traicionaste a nadie… el maldito… él fingió su muerte para salvarse… era una rata de mierda…

- Una rata… - Sirius la miró – ¿Colagusano? ¿fue peter quien traicionó a James y su familia?

- Fingió su muerte… se cortó un dedo, y mató con ello a trece personas en una explosión… tu te quedaste allí, y todos te culparon… Pero no fuiste tú…

- Colagusano… - dijo Sirius sentándose en el suelo. Sus piernas ya no lo aguantaban – nosotros adoptamos a Colagusano, porque era tan débil… no era tan brillante como Remus o James…

- Y el siempre se sintió mal cuarto…

- Pero aquí dice que yo soy seguidor de Voldemort…

- ¿Acaso tienes la marca? – este negó – ¿alguien se ha acercado para reclutarte? ¿Has decidido que los muggles son una mierda y merecen morir?

- ¡Por Merlín claro que no!

- Créeme… - dijo ella – la rata se escondió en mi casa y allí estuvo doce años… hasta que en una foto tu lo viste… y escapaste de Azkaban para proteger a Harry. – le tomó del mentón – siempre fuiste un referente desde que Harry se enteró que eras su padrino… - Sirius sintió caer las lagrimas – Tu le decías que cuando fueras libre, lo llevarías a vivir contigo… y él por primera vez se sentía tan feliz…

- Mis amigos morirán en unos meses… y yo no podré cumplir la promesa que le hice a James cuando me eligió padrino… - La abrazó – no quiero que ellos mueran… - el llanto de Sirius era desgarrador. Ginny lo abrazó con fuerzas – es mi hermano… la única familia que tengo junto a Remus y Lily. Y Harry… Harry es el hijo que siempre soñé…

- Ya, por favor Sirius… - dijo llorando. El se abrazó mas fuerte

- Abrázame mas fuerte… porque creo que si me sueltas voy a caer… - la miró – no se como voy a poder seguir mirando a James sabiendo que…

- Escúchame – dijo ella tomándole la cara – ellos no deben saberlo. Ellos no pueden enterarse del triste final que van a tener… todo debe darse como está escrito Sirius… El futuro del mundo mágico que conocemos depende de esa noche… Harry será el encargado de eliminar a Voldemort…

- No se como voy a soportarlo – dijo mirándola a los ojos – pero trataré. – suspiró – solo te pido que me apuntales… yo no se si pueda sostenerle la mirada a mi amigo.

- Siempre que me necesites, ahí estaré…

- Te necesito ahora… - la abrazó – eres una estupenda mujer, por eso creo que él se pone loco cuando te toco. – Ginny sonrió. Le gustaba sentir el abrazo de sirius. Recordaba cuando ella lloraba por Harry, y el Sirius encerrado en Grimmauld Place, la consolaba contándole historias de sus amigos.

- Y tu eres un chico muy valiente… - dijo ella apoyando su mejilla en el torso del joven – cualquier chica con dos dedos de frente se enamoraría de ti… - se separaron sonriendo, y él le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Me hubiera gustado que existieras en mi mundo… te amaría sin dudar.

- Que tierno… - dijo una voz gruesa. Ginny cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. – Una escena conmovedora… - Ginny miró a Harry, sus ojos verdes, no tenían nada de su característico color. Estaban oscuros, opacos, y miraban a Sirius con un odio jamás visto.

- Harry… - dijo ella. Sirius sacó su varita.

- Escúchame… no estoy para tus absurdos ataques de celos, déjanos en paz… - dijo Sirius – Ginny y yo queremos estar solos…

- Parece que no entendiste la ultima vez que te lo advertí… – movió la varita y sirius vio volar la suya por los aires, hasta las manos de Harry- creo que te dije que si te acercabas a ella una vez mas, te iba a matar – las chispas moradas salieron de la varita, y dieron en el pecho de Sirius, haciéndolo rebotar contra el árbol, y dejándolo inconciente.

- ¡Harry, no! – Ginny sacó la varita, pero Harry estuvo mas alerta, la desarmó y sin esperar hizo aparecer unas sogas en sus manos y pies inmovilizándola – ¡suéltame idiota! Estas equivocándote de cabo a rabo…

- Vas a quedarte quietecita y callada porque te va a pesar… - se levantó – primero voy a encargarme de este sordo, que no parece entender…

- Harry no cometas una estupidez

- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS, PERRA! – gritó - SI NO ESTUVIERAS TODO EL TIEMPO SEDUCIENDO… ERES UNA…

- ¡HARRY, ESTÁS MALINTERPRETANDO TODO! NO ES LO QUE TU CREES, POR FAVOR… NO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO NADA – sollozó – POR FAVOR HARRY, RECAPACITA, ES SIRIUS, TU PADRINO…

- ¿Acaso ruegas por este infeliz? – preguntó desesperado y balbuceando - ¿Lo amas? ¿Te olvidaste de mí, y te enamoraste de este imbécil? – ella bajó la mirada – ¡DIMELO!

- No digas estupideces… por favor suéltame Harry, no cometas una tontería.

- Me enferma la forma en que ruegas por este mocoso infeliz… ya te revolcaste con él... ¿llegué tarde no?

- ¡NO, ESTAS EQUIVOCADO! – Ginny gritó – por favor Harry… suéltame, hablemos, déjame explicarte… Descubrí que… - Pero Harry no lo escuchaba. Se acercó donde Sirius estaba. Ginny gritaba tratando de llamar la atención de Harry, pero supo después de dos intentos que Harry estaba fuera de si. No la escuchaba. Y no iba a sesgar en su intención de lastimar a Sirius. – Ron, por favor… ven pronto… - solo le quedó esperar.

- Ennervate – dijo Harry. Sirius abrió los ojos y se levantó. – te dije, no una sino todas las veces que tuve la oportunidad, que te alejaras de ella… - soltó la varita – pero al parecer no entiendes las palabras… Es hora de encontrar una forma de que entre en tu cabezota que no se toca lo que le pertenece a otro.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Bien iba a aclararles una cosa pero no después de corregir estas cuarenta paginas ya me olvide… ah, si! Bien, la frase de Harry cuando encuentra el mortífago es una de las escenas clasicas del cine…

Dejen sus impresiones y observaciones sobre el mismo… el proximo calculo que será CAC… y una semana después el siguiente cap de este fic.

Adeus…


	15. Capítulo 14

**Hola, hola! Gracias por esperar… mucho trabajo y nada de tiempo para sentarme a escribir… de todas maneras pido disculpas por las que esperaban este capítulo una semana atrás… al menos es en el mismo mes!**

**Gracias a todas por las palabras, el apoyo… y por ese amor/odio que despierta en ustedes este Harry. **

**Un especial a agradecimiento para las que me siguen por twitter y facebook. Para el grupo de avance 2.0 y las loquinhas del grupo "porque queremos…" sin su apoyo y comentarios sería imposible plasmar mis ideas en esta página. También gracias a la vida, que me ha dado esta imaginación tan amplia… **

**Para Natu, amiga, un abrazo a la distancia y fuerza… ¡que el wifi birlado no se corte! Jajaja. Espero que te hayan gustado las flores… y para todas las que dejan reviews… **

**Más allá de todo, les dejo este capítulo… puede ser bueno, pero también puede ser malo… lo bueno es que se deja leer!**

**Capítulo 14**

Ginny vio como en cámara lenta, el cuerpo de Sirius daba una voltereta por el aire y caía a unos pasos del lago. No escuchó el ruido característico que hace un cuerpo al tomar contacto con la superficie terrestre. Estaba en estado de shock. Cerró los ojos. Respiró una y otra vez, tratando de serenarse y pensar con la cabeza fría alguna acción que la liberara y ayudar a Sirius. Abrió los ojos, y deseó tener la capacidad mental que tenía su jefe a la hora de hacer hechizos sin varita. Miró a Harry. Él estaba de pie, respirando profundamente sin sacar los ojos de su oponente. No había nada ni nadie que lo distrajera de su objetivo. Ginny quiso gritar, pero al parecer había perdido la voz, junto con la capacidad de movimiento. Suspiró. Era obra de Harry. No quería que ella lo hiciera perder su meta, matar a su padrino. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en invocar su varita. Si solo pudiera hacerlo… _"Ron… por favor, Ron, ven pronto…"_

_No le importaba nada. No tenía intenciones de detenerse. Merlín, la voz interna, aquel monstruo que desgarraba las tripas, clamaba por sangre. Ese hijo de perra había osado tocarla, interponerse entre él y su única posibilidad de subsistir. Ese maldito arrimado había hecho tambalear su estabilidad emocional, poniéndose entre ellos. Separándola, alejándolo de lo único que lo mantenía vivo. Y ese maldito monstruo le decía que si lo sacaba de en medio, ella no se alejaría, se quedaría, y él junto a su monstruo podrían al fin respirar tranquilos. Miró al que en algunos años se transformaría en la única familia que conocería. Luego miró a Ginny, que inmovilizada con cuanto hechizo se le ocurrió invocar, se desesperaba por ayudar a ese infeliz. Se notaba la desesperación en sus ojos castaños, vidriosos del esfuerzo y de las lágrimas. Maldijo en voz alta… Rugió en un grito de guerra a muerte. No iba a matarlo fácilmente. Su monstruo quería golpear, desgarrar, arrancar la piel con las manos… patear… Sangre, como la sangre de Nicky, deslizándose por las manos de esa hija de puta de Romilda… si, sonrió… Así iba a acallar los rugidos de la bestia… y ella volvería, y se quedaría. _

- Levántate hijo de puta… - dijo con un rugido. Sirius lo miró con rabia. Él también quería descargar sus frustraciones. Y ya era hora que ese mocoso probara de su propia medicina. Se levantó a duras penas y elevó su espalda para mirarlo. Harry observó los ojos grises de su padrino, pero no registró nada. Quería golpearlo. – te voy a enseñar a que con ciertas cosas no tienes que meterte, Black.

- Se ve que conoces a mi madre… - sonrió, escupiendo un poco de sangre – Sabes que es una puta.

- Una puta vieja arpía… y tu eres tan puto como ella… - Se acercó y Sirius se posicionó para receptar el golpe y esquivarlo. Harry hizo un movimiento en falso y Sirius frenó el golpe de puño. Sonrió socarronamente hacia su ahijado.

- ¿Es lo único que puedes hacer? – no vio la patada que llegó desde la izquierda y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Sirius cayó pero la mano izquierda de Harry impidió que su cabeza tocara el suelo. Harry le pateó en la zona interna de los muslos, y sin miramiento le pisó las rodillas. Sirius siseó, pero no iba a darle el gusto de gritar de dolor. Las rodillas de Harry inmovilizaron los brazos, y su mano derecha fue a estrellarse en la cara. Una, dos, tres veces… Sirius comenzó a sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre, llenando su boca.

- Te lo dije – dijo Harry y cada palabra iba acompañada de un golpe – te lo advertí cuantas veces… una, dos, tres… - cada número era una nueva magulladura en la cara del merodeador. En uno de esos movimientos aflojó las piernas y Sirius pudo quitárselo de encima – te dije que la dejaras en paz…

- ¿Tienes ganas de pelear Potter? – dijo él limpiándose la cara – porque yo estoy que ardo por romperte la cara.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas? – rio Harry – por qué no te atreves a ponerme la mano encima…

- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?

- No, Black… tú no tienes miedo… tu eres un maldito temerario, ¿verdad? – Sirius lo miró – tu eres el que sale al ruedo sin importarle las consecuencias… tu eres el que actúa y luego piensa… sin que le interese lo que pueda pasar después… tu no obedeces ordenes… tu solo te dedicas a actuar para calzarte el traje de héroe. – Sirius rugió – pero solo eres un patético mago… Eres el Robin de Batman, eres el Salieri de Mozart… solo eres un pelele que está al lado de mi padre.

- Cállate…

- ¿Te duele, verdad? – rio burlonamente. Sirius avanzó dando un golpe que impactó en el rostro de Harry. Este sonrió, no acusó herida, ni molestia – si, tu siempre pensaste que eras un par… pero solo estás detrás… mi padre y luego tu… Te llenas la boca diciendo que es tu hermano, y mírate, no puedes dar ni un puto golpe… se te infla el pecho de orgullo, diciendo que darías la vida por él… ¡Y NO ERES MAS QUE UN PATETICO QUE NO PUEDE HACER NADA NI POR SI MISMO! ¿SALVAR A MI PADRE? ¿LAS PELOTAS, ME ESCUCHASTE? – Harry estaba poseído por la bestia. Otro golpe de Sirius fue interceptado, devolviéndole otro y luego otro, acompañado de técnicas de boxeo y karate, usando las manos, codos, y piernas. Sirius a pesar de que estaba recibiendo la paliza de su vida, no podía dejar de admirar la técnica de Harry. Usaba sus manos para bloquear sus golpes, y usaba el resto del cuerpo para atacar. La cabeza de Harry, dio de lleno en plena cara del merodeador, haciéndolo sangrar profusamente de la nariz. – eres un patético peleando… ¿quieres saber tu historia Black? – lo tiró al suelo – te la voy a contar… - sonrió – vas a morir hoy… no mañana, no dentro de quince años… ahora – comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez. Sirius cerró los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y los golpes en la cabeza lo estaban dejando mareado y atontado. – ¡abre los ojos maldito bastardo! – gritó – quiero que me mires… ¡quiero que me veas y que recuerdes en el puto mas allá que no se toca lo que le pertenece a otro! – Los pasos apresurados y los gritos llegaban como una sorda sinfonía que mezclaba voces. Miró hacia su padrino, estaba bañado en sangre… sangre como Nicky… a lo lejos su varita. Asintió a nadie en particular. Elevó su miembro superior concentrado, y su varita estaba en sus manos. Era hora de terminar todo esto. Sirius no volvería a acercarse a ella. Nunca más.

Ron no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su mejor amigo convertido en una máquina de matar. Gritó su nombre, pero él no escuchaba. Miró hacia un costado donde estaba tirada su hermana. Detrás de él James estaba lívido, paralizado, observando cómo su hijo elevaba su brazo y la varita llegaba a sus manos. James sabía que eso era el acabose. Gritó su nombre. Pero Harry no escuchaba. Se acercó a Ron, que trataba de realizar los hechizos para liberar a la pelirroja. Se miraron, y asintieron. Ella era la única que podía traerlo a la realidad. James se agachó para ayudar al pelirrojo y en un momento las sogas desaparecieron y ella pudo moverse. Ginny lanzó un sollozo, y abrazó a su hermano.

- Haz que se detenga, por favor… no quiero que mi hijo se convierta en… –James no pudo continuar la frase. Ginny miró la desazón y la tristeza en el rostro del padre de Harry. No sabía si iba a poder detenerlo, pero James y ahora Lily que se había unido a los demás al escuchar los gritos, miraba con estupor la pelea. Ginny juró en silencio… ellos no podían tener esa imagen de su hijo. Se levantó y tomó la varita que Remus le entregaba.

- Haré lo que pueda… - miró a su hermano - cuando lo desarme, lleven a Sirius a la enfermería…

- Va a matarlo, Ginny – dijo Ron, y se acercó a su hermana – no quiero que tu te acerques… - miró a su amigo – ya no lo conozco y puede hacerte daño. – Ella lo abrazó rápidamente.

- Tranquilo, hermano, él no va a lastimarme… - dijo Ginny, tratando de lucir calmada, aunque por dentro temía lo peor. miró a James – mas allá de lo que creas… Harry no es un asesino.

- Por que… mi hijo no puede- la miró – Explícame… - A James no le salían las palabras y Ginny podían entenderlo. Miró a Lily con lagrimas en los ojos, y suspirando se puso seria.

- Ahora no es momento para explicaciones… - se dio la vuelta – permanezcan lejos, yo me haré cargo. – caminó lentamente, tratando de que el factor sorpresa le diera tiempo al menos para quitarle la varita. Llegó hasta un punto estratégico y justo cuando estaba a solo unos pasos, él se dio vuelta y la miró.

- Te aconsejo que no te acerques…

- Déjalo Harry.

- ¿Vienes a defenderlo? – dijo sonriendo de costado – ¿tanto te afecta que tenga unos cuantos golpes?

- Tu y yo sabemos que lo que tu quieres no es golpearlo…

- Voy a matarlo… - la miró – Y a ti te encanta que yo me ensucie las manos por ti… quieres que me vuelva una mierda, como me dices.

- No, no quiero que le hagas daño.

- ¿Por él?

- No, por ti… - solo levantó la varita, y con un hechizo verbal, la varita de Harry voló por el aire, lejos a las manos de James. – déjalo Harry, por favor… tú no eres así, tu eres diferente… tu no le haces daño al caído.

- No seas ilusa… - dijo riendo – ese idiota de Harry Potter, el héroe, el sacrificado murió… - se limpió el sudor de la cara – tú debes saber bien, cuándo y cómo murió… no me vengas a psicoanalizar, me tratas como un loco… ¿y sabes qué? ¡TU ME VUELVES LOCO!

- Ya no tienes la varita… - dijo serena – quiero que me dejes revisarlo… déjame saber si está bien… Harry, ya no puedes hacerle daño, por favor…

- No importa… - la miró. Sus ojos oscuros, inexpresivos, su tórax subía y bajaba furiosamente, como si hubiera corrido una maratón en poco tiempo. – puedo hacerlo con las manos… - ella se acercó y lo golpeó en la espalda, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio – ¡Ahora Ron! – su hermano y James, rápidamente se acercaron al inconsciente Sirius, y sin mediar palabra lo levantaron y desaparecieron, logrando aparecer en las puertas del castillo… - Lily, por favor, ve con ellos y llama a Hermione, Sirius tiene dificultad para respirar y me temo que uno de los golpes le lastimó la faringe… - Lily asintió y estuvo a punto de decirle algo al que en un futuro sería su hijo, pero no pudo o no supo qué decir. Simplemente, miró a Ginny y esta le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y salió rápidamente. Ginny se dio vuelta y lo miró. Harry miraba hacia el lago.

- Te saliste con la tuya…

- Ahora estamos tu y yo… - dijo acercándose – ¡MIRAME! – él se dio vuelta y la miró. Ella tiró la varita – bien… - se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cara – aquí estoy…

- Maldita seas… - dijo a punto de hacerle frente. Ella no se amedrentó y le dio un golpe en las rodillas que lo hizo hincarse en la tierra, ella dio una vuelta y una patada, le dio en la cara y lo hizo caer… - ¿qué mierda te pasa?

- ¿QUE MIERDA ME PASA? – chilló y le dio un golpe con el taco de la bota en el pecho, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. – ¡QUE CARAJOS TE PASA A TI!

- ¡NO ES CONTIGO EL PROBLEMA WEASLEY!

- Si, es conmigo hijo de perra… cada vez que intento… cada vez que solo intento dar vuelta la página y pensar en… - se paró agitada frente a él. Harry se levantó y se puso frente a ella – cada vez que alguien se acerca a mi por cualquier motivo, te da un ataque y se te da por golpear… estoy harta de esto… ¡que es lo que quieres de mi! – gritó – ¡estoy cansada de sentirme culpable con los demás por tus malditos celos… por tu maldita irracionalidad porque no tienes los cojones para decirme lo que quieres de mí!

- ¡No quiero que nadie…! - se acercó tanto que sus botas se rozaron. Merlín, sabía que se había extralimitado, pero no iba a darle la razón. Tampoco podía decirle lo que realmente quería, lo que anhelaba en lo más profundo de su corazón… ya era tarde para eso. – no voy a hablar contigo... – dijo cansado de los golpes. Dio un paso para alejarse, pero una cachetada seguida por otra, y otra, lo hicieron detenerse.

- No vas a irte así, como si acabaras de matar una tonta hormiga… imbécil – dijo ella. Harry le tomó las muñecas y detuvo la hondonada de golpes - ¿casi matas a Sirius y quieres escaparte? Eres un maldito idiota… frente a tus padres, tu madre está… - Harry la interrumpió.

- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que piensen! – espetó – Estoy cansado de fingir algo que no soy… un dechado de virtudes para no desilusionarlos… que se vayan a la mierda, este soy yo, y si no les gusta…

- A mí no me engañas… - dijo ella – se que te duele que ella te mire con vergüenza…

- Cállate… - murmuró.

- No voy a callarme – dijo seria - Es por mí que golpeaste a Sirius… es por mi culpa que te transformes en una bestia indomable que…

- Si… ¿es eso lo que quieres escuchar? Si, es todo tu culpa… - dijo él – me enferma que te toque… no solo ese mocoso idiota que será mi padrino, sino cualquiera, no quiero que nadie te toque…

- No eres mi dueño. – dijo ella y Harry sintió desgarrarse el corazón ante tan cruel verdad.

- Si… - Dijo con toda la rabia, pero luego se corrigió y bajó la mirada – no, no lo soy… - la miró – pero ese infeliz envenenó al niño…

- ¡Exageras de cabo a rabo! – dijo molesta - Tu sabes que solo era una estúpida poción para dolor de estomago…

- ¡Él quería llamar tu atención! – grito – él quería tenerte a solas para… para… - Rugió – ¡no quiero que se te acerque! Tú… tu… tú te conviertes en una idiota cada vez que un tipo se te acerca e intenta seducirte…

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¡Tú, te distraes con cualquier polla!

- ¡No seas idiota! – chilló – ¡independientemente de que Sirius es un chico lindo, se quien es, y jamás en la vida podría inmiscuirme con él! – Lo tomó con fuerza del brazo – es como mi padre, mi tío… ¡Merlín, qué enfermo que estás!

- ¿Me vas a negar que quería tu atención? – pateó la tierra – fue capaz de enfermar al niño, se llena la boca diciendo que daría la vida por el bebé, y luego conspira poniendo en riesgo la salud del pequeño Harry solo para… para estar contigo – la miró – ¡niégamelo!

- ¡Si voy a negártelo, una y mil veces! – lo golpeó en el pecho, pero esta vez con menos fuerza – Sirius sabe que…

- Mentirosa… - dijo molesto - Sirius no se detendría ante tu negativa… ¡Lo que me hizo lo pinta de cuerpo entero!

- No tienes ni la más puta idea…

- ¡Y tu vienes a verlo, y los encuentro a los besos y abrazos!

- ¿Besos? – chilló – eso me comprueba que en algunos temas tu simplemente deliras…

- Niégame que no estaban a los arrumacos…

- Claro que voy a negártelo… no solo ahora, sino cada vez que intentes inventar historias fantasiosas…

- ¿Historias fantasiosas, verdad? ¿Y por qué estaban abrazados?

- Harry, por Merlín no voy a estar diciéndote…

- ¡DIMELO!

- ¡Sirius no le dio esa poción al bebé para llamar mi atención, sino para distraerme!

- Por favor no me hagas reír…

- Si, ríete lo que quieras… pero es la verdad. Si pensaras un minuto en todo lo que pasó. Si analizaras cada instante desde que el niño comenzó a tener síntomas, hasta su recuperación… te darías cuenta que ese ardid solo fue para distraerme con un solo propósito. Todos fuimos de alguna manera engañados, con un solo fin…

- ¿Distraernos…? – ella asintió – ¿a todo el mundo, o solo a nosotros?

- A todos los que vinimos en esta misión. Hermione, fue entretenida por Remus para buscar no se qué cosa en la biblioteca, y James deslizó el dato de que estaban juntos y a solas, para así sacarse de encima a Ron… y lo lograron.

- Espera… ambos fueron así neutralizados, y a ti… ¿Qué hay de mi, entonces?

- La enfermedad del bebé era una estrategia para distraerme a mi… y a ti, bueno, tu estarías tan enfrascado en la misión que no te darías cuenta de nada.

- ¿Por qué motivo? – ella chasqueó la lengua

- El bolsito de Hermione… Sirius venía preguntando una y otra vez por el bolso de Hermione… Sabía que tenía allí muchas cosas, porque también conocía del hechizo de extensión indetectable…

- Vamos, hacer semejante movimiento solo para tener un bolso… ni que fuera gay – dijo riendo – y eso jamás lo creería porque básicamente el infeliz te ha comido el culo con los ojos, cada vez que te das vuelta…

- No el bolso, idiota… - dijo cansada – lo que contiene el bolso. Harry, Sirius y James planearon todo para poder hacerse del bolso de Hermione… y así…

- ¿Así, qué?

- Sirius averiguó lo que sucedió… - suspiró – mejor dicho, lo que sucederá la noche de Halloween… - Harry cerró los ojos.

- Mierda…

- ¡Entiendes, ahora, imbécil! – dijo cuando Harry, pálido, y con falta de aire se sentó en una piedra. Sus labios blancos, y el sudor frío preocuparon a Ginny - Harry… - Este comenzó a respirar profundamente, tratando de alejar las nauseas. Ginny se acercó y le bajó la cabeza entre las piernas – tranquilo, Harry… respira profundamente. Baja la cabeza, así se te pasan las nauseas… El cuerpo de Harry comenzó a temblar.

- Gi... Ginny… - dijo sofocado.

- Respira, no digas nada… - intentó mirarla, pero la mano firme de ella en la parte superior de la cabeza se lo impidió. Respiró una y otra vez, tratando de serenarse, pero no podía. Nuevamente la locura lo había invadido y le había cegado ante los hechos.

- Ginny, por Merlín casi lo mato…

- Si, lo sé…

- Y ellos, mis padres… – la miró. Ella asintió – deben pensar que soy una especie de bestia…

- Lo eres… - dijo tratando de romper la tensión entre ambos. Harry bufó.

- ¿Él ya sabe que…? - ella asintió- ¿Cómo?

- Tu biografía… - Harry maldijo – de alguna manera Hermione la tenía en su bolso

- Sabía que no era buena idea dejar que ese maniático la escribiera…

- Ya lo sabe, no podemos evitarlo…

- No, no podemos dejar que – la miró – deberíamos tratar de evitar que él… - dijo - Quizás un giratiempos…

- Harry, que no te gane la desesperación. Piensa un momento lo que acabas de decir, y te darás cuenta que no podemos pedir uno al ministerio – él la miró – ¿Y qué vamos a decir? ¿qué vamos a argumentar cuando nos pregunten quiénes somos y de dónde venimos? – Preguntó. – sí, seguramente podríamos decir: _"Ey, vinimos del futuro, y queremos un giratiempos para que un idiota no se entere de lo que va a pasar, porque cometimos la estupidez de distraernos?'"_ sí, claro, van a darnos una patada en el culo… y eso sin evitar que el Voldemort de esta época, más joven y mucho más poderoso que el que conocimos, se entere que estamos aquí… y averigüe la verdad sobre el loco Malfoy.

- Tienes razón… - suspiró mientras la miraba – realmente la he cagado…

- ¿Con Sirius? – dijo ella. Harry asintió – bueno, depende del grado de estupidez en que lo has dejado.

- No pude evitarlo… - suspiró – me corrí de mi eje… falté a una de las reglas que les impongo. Yo mismo me he olvidado de la misión… Pero es que no pude…

- Si pudiste… pudiste evitarlo, pero no quisiste. - dijo ella levantándose al ver que estaba bien – te encanta ser un troglodita… perdiste tu centro Potter, y te comportaste como el peor de los novatos… eres el jefe de esta misión, debes mantener la cabeza fría. Quieres irte porque no soportas estar junto a tus padres, y no poder hacer nada, pero tú cometes esta estupidez… ¿Por qué no nos dejaste explicarte? ¿Crees que es fácil y justo para mi, estar apagando los incendios que generas? No solo con Sirius o tus padres, también con mi hermano, con Hermione… Y sin contar las veces que te salvé el culo, cuando se te va la mano en un interrogatorio… Harry, no creo…

- No te vayas…

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero que renuncies… - dijo él – no quiero que te alejes… - la miró – acabas de enumerar aquellas cosas que te deben hacer desistir de tu estúpida idea de alejarte de m… alejarte de la elite…

- No nos llevamos bien… - dijo suspirando – y creo que no es el momento para discutir ese tema. – lo miró - ahora es imprescindible discutir que vamos a hacer con Sirius.

- Lo más lógico sería un desmemorizador.

- No creo… los hechizos desmemorizadores solo son eficientes cuando la memoria es a corto plazo… - dijo suspirando – si tenemos en cuenta, el tiempo que me ha llevado encontrarlo, y los golpes seguido de la inconsciencia y el tiempo que tenga para despertarse, no creo que podamos hacer nada.

- Y que… – dijo – ¿vamos a quedarnos sin hacer nada? ese idiota puede abrir la boca… - la miró - ¿Cuánto sabe?

- Solo leyó el primer capítulo… - dijo apesadumbrada – no tuvo el coraje de seguir leyendo.

- Maldición…

- Si, estaba demasiado shockeado con lo que leyó… la muerte de tus padres… - bajó la mirada – y lo peor es lo que leyó después…

- Cree que él los traicionó y luego…

- Mató a Petigrew y a los trece muggles…

- Mierda… - dijo tomándose la cara – cómo vamos a…

- Tuve que decirle lo de Petigrew, Harry.

- ¡Mierda Ginny! – dijo levantándose – te dije expresamente que no quería que ninguno conociera algo de lo que sucederá.

- No podía dejarlo así…

- Sigues teniéndole lastima… - dijo apretando los labios. Ella bufó.

- ¿Qué crees? – dijo ella molesta – ¡y deja los estúpidos celos!

- ¡No estoy celoso!

- No podía dejarlo así, con esa mentira…

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que Petigrew era el traidor… que de alguna manera se escapó de Azkaban para defenderte…

- Maldita sea… - la miró – ¿sabe que va a morir?

- No… no tuve el coraje de decírselo.

- ¿Crees que se los diga?

- Ni a James, ni a Lily… - dijo suspirando – pero me juego lo que más quiero – lo miró - que Remus va a enterarse…

- Solo esperemos que no… - se levantó – averigua que no haya quedado más estúpido que de costumbre… - ella asintió – si despierta, dile expresamente que quiero hablar con él… trata de que no abra la boca hasta que no hablemos.

- Está bien.

- ¿Lograron encontrar algo sobre ese hechizo que usaron los mortífagos?

- Nada, no tuvimos tiempo… estábamos enfrascados en evitar que mates a tu padrino…

- Si se acerca otra vez…

- No tienes derecho a decirme o hacerle nada a cualquiera que se acerque a mi… como te dije no tienes injerencia en mi vida Potter… - él se iba – ¿dónde diablos vas?

- No te importa… - la miró - ah, Weasley… elimina el libro. – ella endureció su semblante.

- No sé donde está – él se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos. – no me mires con esa cara…

- ¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está? – dijo mirándola fijamente. Ginny sintió ruborizarse. – Explícate…

- Bueno… estaba junto a Sirius cuando lo encontré, y bueno… - lo miró acusadoramente - lo perdí de vista cuando me atacaste.

- ¿Yo te ataqué? – dijo rojo, y luego le señaló las marcas rojas en su cara y la sangre seca de la boca – creo que fuiste tú la que me partió la cara.

- De alguna manera había que hacerte reaccionar… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Harry a pesar de la desesperación de la pérdida del libro, tenía ganas de besarla, y abrazarla… y amarla.

- Sí, claro… y te empleaste el doble, tratándose de mi – ella sonrió - busca el libro, y quémalo…

- Harry… - él la miró – no quiero volver a verte perder la lucidez de esa manera.

- No eres el jefe Weasley… - dijo tratando de evitar tocarla.

- Puedo hacer que te suspendan cuando regresemos. – la miró.

- ¿No ibas a renunciar?

- Idiota… - dijo ella – aun estoy reconsiderándolo…

- Tu eres mi cable a tierra… ponlo en la balanza cuando estés reconsiderándolo. – Y se fue, así, como si la tormenta seguida del huracán de rabia y furia que arrasó con la humanidad de Sirius no hubiera existido. Como si lo que Harry y su padrino habían tenido no era más que una inocente discusión sobre Quidditch. Observó a un lado y al otro del lugar. Del libro no había ni rastros. Tendría que hablar con Hermione para encontrarlo. Ese libro perdido por ahí, podría crear problemas, si caía en manos de James o de la misma Lily. Por ahora tendría que ir a la enfermería a ver a Sirius. Lo demás lo resolverían a medida que aparecieran los problemas.

OOOOOO

Sirius recuperó la conciencia muy tarde a la noche, y a pesar de que había pasado algún tiempo desde que abrió los ojos, estaba sin poder abrir la boca. El maldito mocoso le había dado una paliza de padre y señor nuestro. Madame Pomfrey estaba moviendo su varita de un lado al otro de su cuerpo, buscando la manera de arreglar el estropicio en que se había convertido su sexy cuerpito. Miró a un lado. Su hermano del alma James, estaba allí, mirándolo con preocupación y del otro lado, Remus, con la mano en la barbilla, conversaba en voz baja con Lily. Miró a los pies de la cama, y Hermione, estaba manipulando la maldita botella de Poción Crecehuesos. La muchacha levantó la mirada y sonrió ladinamente. Diablos, ella sabía que la poción era un asco… pero era evidente que la necesitaba. Sentía que sus piernas eran gelatina… y algunas costillas, si su mente no lo engañaba, estaban nadando por su cavidad torácica… El chico lo había hecho mierda. Suspiró y le dolieron los riñones… le iba a ser imposible mear por sí mismo.

- Buenas tardes, Señor Black… o debo decir buenas noches… – dijo Madame Pomfrey apareciendo en el cuadro - parece que no pierde la costumbre de pasarse por aquí, cada vez que viene al castillo.

- Es su culpa, Madame Pomfrey… - dijo carraspeando y tratando de sonreír, pero una punzada en la pierna lo hizo desistir – usted es demasiado irresistible para no pasar por sus manos una que otra vez – la sanadora sonrió complacida y ruborizada.

- Si ya estás mejor – dijo Hermione secamente – Es hora de tu primera dosis de poción crecehuesos.

- ¿Es necesario? – dijo cuando ella se acercó con la enorme cuchara y se la zampó en la boca – esto cada vez es más asqueroso – recibió otra dosis del agrio líquido.

- Tienes hecho pedazos los huesos de la pierna derecha, el cubito y el radio están astillados… tres costillas rotas y dos fisuradas… el omoplato es un lindo puzzle, y una fractura del parietal derecho producto de la hermosa patadita que Harry te propinó… y de paso debido a que casi te ahorca, tuviste una edema de glotis, por lo que estuviste a un paso de quedarte sin respirar… - lo miró – ¿todavía preguntas si es necesario?

- Si me lo dices de ese modo… - dijo serio – ¿pero por qué la cara de pocos amigos?

- Porque aun no me he cobrado el robo de mis pertenencias – Se miraron mutuamente. Ella sabía que había tomado el libro. Pero a diferencia de la pelirroja, Hermione, no iba a tenerle compasión. - tendrás que beber la poción cada tres horas…

- Eso es injusto… - dijo bufando.

- Injusto es lo que tú hiciste... – dijo Lily – valerte de mi bebé, para robarle a Hermione su bolso… - le dio un zape. Este aulló.

- Lily, por favor, deja los golpes… ¿no ves que está convaleciente? – dijo James sosteniéndola.

- A ti también voy a darte lo tuyo por seguirle el juego… -Sirius miró a sus amigos, y los ojos grises se aguaron. Hermione miró a Ron y este, que estaba alejado de la escena, se encogió de hombros. Lily miró al paciente – ¿al menos encontraste algo que pueda ayudarnos?

- James… Lily… - dijo casi ahogándose. Merlín, saberlo era duro, ¿pero debía decirlo? ¿Debía ponerle esa espada de Damocles en la cabeza de sus amigos, y arruinarle la poca felicidad que les quedaban hasta octubre? Miró a Remus. Este lo miró. Se conocían bastante bien. El licántropo sabía que no podían hablar, al menos por ahora. James observó a uno y a otro amigo, y no le gustó nada que lo dejaran afuera.

- Canuto… - dijo James – ¿Sirvió de algo que enfermáramos a Harry? – Sirius miró a los ojos a su amigo. Recordó cuando se conocieran en el vagón camino a Hogwarts

- Estas vivo, por lo que veo… - dijo Ginny apareciendo de repente y salvándolo de decir algo que más tarde se iba a arrepentir – ¿Como está el paciente, Madame Pomfrey?

- Insoportablemente bien… - dijo risueña y ajena a las angustias de cada uno de los presentes – parece que lo ha pasado una aplanadora muggle por encima, pero con todos los nuevos tratamientos que me ha enseñado la señorita Granger, la recuperación será muy rápida y muy buena…

- ¿Huesos rotos?

- Querrás preguntar si le quedaron huesos sanos – dijo Ron. – Harry es muy bueno, aplicando el kickboxing.

- ¿El qué? – dijo James curioso.

- Es un deporte que tiene algo de boxeo y karate… no tiene reglas... o al menos Harry no las aplica. Lo ha aprendido en las calles y ha perfeccionado la técnica.

- Si, y tenía que perfeccionarla en mi… - terció Sirius.

- Tú te lo buscaste – dijo Ron serio, y luego miró a Hermione – Granger…

- Si... –dijo ella nerviosa.

- Necesito que… - la miró – necesito que me ayudes con un libro de hechizos…

- ¿Si?

- Si… vamos a… a… la biblioteca… - Ginny rió. Su hermano era un idiota y Hermione era una boba, porque no captaba las indirectas. Era claramente obvio que Ron quería tiempo a solas con su amiga, pero la muy tonta no captaba el mensaje. – necesitamos, resolver esto porque Harry quiere resultados ahora…

- Ve Hermione… - dijo Ginny – ayuda a mi hermanito… y cuiden que no se empleen a fondo con la búsqueda

- Vete a la mierda… - dijo Hermione colorada. Ginny rio a carcajadas. Cuando sus compañeros se fueron, ella quedó a solas con los demás.

- Necesito hablar con Sirius a solas.

- No vamos a dejarlo… - dijo Remus - si viene ese muchacho…

- Harry no va a venir, no te preocupes Remus… - dijo ella – ya he hablado con él y me pidió que te dijera algunas cosas…

- Tendré que pedir una orden de restricción… - dijo Sirius – No quiero que ese lunático no se me acerque ni a doscientos metros. – miró a Remus – Sin ofender lunático. – Remus sonrió.

- Si Harry quisiera atacarte, no te serviría de nada una restricción de doscientos metros… te daría a un kilometro, Sirius… - dijo Ginny – aun no tienes ni idea de la suerte que has tenido hoy. – miró a los demás – Necesito hablar con Sirius a solas, por favor.

- Vámonos James – dijo Lily – es obvio que necesitan hablar a solas… - dijo arqueando las cejas.

- Aun no hemos hablado con Sirius de… - James fue interrumpido por Ginny.

- Puedes hacerlo después…

- Pero…

- Si no hablo con Sirius yo, lo hará Harry… - dijo mirando a los demás – saben bien que Harry no escatima métodos para sacar las palabras.

- No tengo nada que decirle…

- Tienes que decirle por qué robaste el bolso de Hermione… - dijo seria – rompiste las reglas, saltaste una directiva. Si no te pateaba el culo Harry, podría haberlo hecho yo…

- Pero no lo hiciste.

- Porque no me has agarrado cabreada…

- Me encantaría verte cabreada… - dijo seductor. Ella chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿No te bastó lo que sucedió, eh?

- Dejémoslos solos… - dijo Lily sonriendo – Sirius está mejor, sino no estaría diciendo tantas estupideces… James, Remus…

- Cualquier cosa, Canuto, ladra… - dijo James.

- Sí, claro… - Chilló – ¡mierda, está haciendo efecto la poción crecehuesos! – Chilló agudamente – tengo ganas de aullar… - Ginny se alejó hacia el despacho de Madame Pomfrey y comenzó a hurgar entre las pociones. – Oh, James… me están desgarrando las entrañas…

- Tranquilo hermano… yo estoy a tu lado… como siempre, los merodeadores, uno al lado del otro… nada va a separarnos, amigo. - Sirius no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar. Más que por el dolor de los huesos sanándose, por la angustia y el dolor de saber que pronto, no sonreiría junto a su hermano, no miraría esa mirada cristalina y pura de su mejor amiga… ellos estarían muertos, y él faltaría a su promesa de cuidar a Harry, ante cualquier peligro – Vamos Sirius… - Dijo James abrazándolo – Estamos aquí… se que esa poción es la mierda misma, pero tu eres un merodeador… - Se miraron a los ojos – vas a superarlo…

- Nunca voy a… nunca será… - Ginny volvió a interrumpirlos, entregándole una copa con un liquido rosado pálido.

- Bébelo todo… - dijo mirándolo con ternura – esto va aliviar el dolor que te inflige el crecimiento y la curación de tus huesos – Sirius mas por no delatarse que por el dolor físico, tomó la copa – ustedes deberían irse, y dejarlo descansar… mañana podrán hablar de lo que sea que quieran hablar. – La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y James y Remus se pararon rápidamente sacando sus varitas, en posición de defensa. Harry los miró y movió la mano, haciendo que las varitas volaran a sus manos.

- Deberían saber que no se deben sacar las varitas en la enfermería… - se acercó y se las devolvió – Madame Pomfrey los echaría a patadas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó James.

- Quiero hablar con Black – dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos. James le devolvió una mirada de reproche y Harry por primera vez sintió vergüenza.

- Yo no quiero hablar contigo... – dijo Sirius.

- No entendiste… - dijo acercándose – no te vengo a preguntar si quieres… - lo miró vamos a hablar ahora.

- Acaba de tomar una poción sedante… - dijo Ginny.

- Mejor… - respondió – esperemos que dopado, diga una que otra cosa coherente por una vez desde que llegamos aquí…

- Mejor dásela a Harry – dijo Lily – parece algo alterado… - Harry sabía que lo que iba a hacer, no tenía perdón, pero tampoco podía soportar el trato distante que había sentido de parte de su madre, desde que entrara a la enfermería. Pero como le dijo Ron una vez, en la guerra y en el amor, todo valía.

- Estoy bien Li... madre… - Dijo suavizando la voz y mostrando una tímida sonrisa, que hizo a Lily suspirar y sonreír como una tonta. James rodó los ojos. No había duda que Harry era hijo suyo… sabía que con esa sola palabra se compraría a Lily – solo necesito hablar con Sirius. Te prometo que voy a portarme bien… mamá… - y bajó la mirada. Ginny bufó.

- Oh, bueno… - dijo Lily colorada – si es así, sería mejor que dejáramos que Harry y Sirius arreglen sus diferencias.

- Quiero que la pelirroja se quede – dijo Sirius.

- Weasley se va… - la miró – y de paso llévate al lobito y al alce…

- Es un ciervo… - dijo James chasqueando la lengua, cuando Lily rio como una boba, por la broma de su hijo.

- Lo que sea…

- Irrespetuoso – dijo james – si pudiera te daría un zape, y te retaría, para que te disculpes con tu padrino…

- Pruébame…

- ¡Basta ya! – dijo Lily perdiendo la sonrisa – tu, sal de la enfermería – dijo mirando a su marido – y tu… - señaló a Harry – déjate de hacer el bandolero y cálmate un poco… - Harry bajó la mirada y se ruborizó- estoy harta de tanta testosterona Potter – Ginny sonrió – Remus, después de ti – miró a Ginny – ¿sales con nosotros?

- En un minuto… - dijo ella. Esperó a que los tres salieran y miró a Harry – puedo confiar en ti…

- Según tu, no.

- Respecto a lo que va a pasar una vez que salga por esa puerta – dijo ella seria – Sirius necesita descansar y permanecer tranquilo.

- Tranquilízate Weasley… - dijo serio buscando una silla y sentándose – solo serán unos minutos, y luego lo dejaré dormir como un bebé…

- De todas maneras Madame Pomfrey estará cerca, por si decides operar sin anestesia… - Harry sonrió.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. – Ginny salió de la enfermería dejándolo con su padrino. Sirius siseó un par de veces incomodo.

- Se lo que se siente…

- No lo creo – dijo seco – a ti no te atacó un loco y te dio para que tengas, guardes y repartas.

- Bueno… tuve que soportar el asedio de un loco más loco que yo… - Sirius lo miró – Voldemort… - Su padrino tuvo escalofríos. – y sé lo que se siente que los huesos crezcan dentro de tu cuerpo.

- ¿También te agarró a las patadas con el kikoboxing?

- Kickboxing… - sonrió – y no… Fue en un partido de Quidditch, y una bludger loca…

- En fin…

- No debiste hacer lo que hiciste… robar el bolso de Hermione – lo miró – sabes lo que puede pasar con la historia como la conocemos si a ti se te ocurre soltar la lengua.

- No es algo que me interese… - dijo molesto – tu conoces esa historia… yo solo sé un poco… quizás pueda hacer algo y pueda salvar a…

- No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra. Las cosas pasaron de esa manera, y si solo algo se cambia, el equilibrio del universo, o la mierda que eso signifique, se iría por el excusado. – se acercó – ¿acaso no te das cuenta que si intervienes podría ser para peor?

- Es tu culpa… tu me pones de los nervios – dijo triste – no se cómo tienes estómago para estar frente a ellos y no querer…

- ¿Mi culpa? – dijo molesto – ¿Crees que para mí no es difícil estar frente a todos ustedes y no poder decir nada? – susurró – ¿no poder cambiar nada?

- ¡Tienes la posibilidad de hacerlo! – gritó con los ojos aguados – como puedes quedarte así, sin hacer nada, cuando sabes… - hipó – cuando sabes que pronto…

- ¡Tu no sabes una mierda! – dijo Harry levantándose y tirando la silla. Rápidamente levantó susurró – _mufliato_ – apuntando su varita hacia el despacho de la sanadora. – ¿tu crees que para mí es fácil pararme frente a unos padres que nunca voy a conocer, más que por fotos y recuerdos borrosos, y no poder hacer nada?- Se acercó - ¿crees que es difícil pararme frente a ti y romperte la cara a patadas porque te atreves a tocar a la única mujer que me hace sentir vivo? - golpeó la silla – Merlín, tu no tienes ni idea de lo que me ha pasado… lo que he sufrido… y lo que he tenido que sacrificar por este puto mundo mágico… - lo miró – no te atrevas a juzgarme…

- Pero…

- ¡NO PUEDO CAMBIAR EL PASADO! ¡NO PUEDO JUGAR A SER DIOS Y CAMBIAR EL DESTINO QUE TUVE!– rugió – no tienes idea de lo que podría pasar si yo cambio un ápice de lo que va a suceder…

- ¿Y vas a verlos morir?

- Espero haberme ido para entonces… - dijo suspirando.

- Y si no te vas…

- No lo se…

- Harry…

- ¡NO LO SE!

- No puedo dejar que eso suceda… - dijo Sirius – es mi hermano… eres tu el que supuestamente…

- Yo no moriré...

- ¿Por qué? – Harry cerró los ojos. Esa pregunta fue lo mismo que lo atormentó durante los primeros años en la escuela… y Dumbledore no había tenido el coraje de decírselo, sino hasta su quinto año, cuando se enterara de la profecía y había perdido a su padrino por culpa de ella.

- Mi madre se sacrificará por mi… - Harry dijo tomándose los ojos restregándoselos – la historia es larga. No puedo decirte mucho… eso sería contraproducente sabiendo lo impulsivo que eres…- Sirius asintió.

- Solo respóndeme algunas preguntas. – dijo Sirius suplicante. Harry asintió.

- En la medida que pueda…

- Qué pasó contigo… - Harry lo miró – es decir, después de la noche de… después que...

- Después que Voldemort mató a mis padres… - Sirius asintió – bien… Tu llegaste después que Voldemort desapareciera y quisiste llevarme contigo, Hagrid llegó después y te lo impidió; y le dijiste a Hagrid que eras mi padrino, que te harías cargo de mi.

- ¿Y así fue? – Harry negó – ¿Hagrid también pensaba que era un traidor?

- No, Hagrid había recibido órdenes de Dumbledore de que por ninguna circunstancia dejara al niño… Hagrid tenía órdenes de llevarme con Dumbledore a un lugar…

- Y entonces…

- Tú le dijiste que me cuidara y que tenías algo que hacer…

- Petigrew – Harry asintió.

- Le prestaste la motocicleta a Hagrid.

- No le daría mi motocicleta a Hagrid – dijo incrédulo.

- Dijiste que no ibas a necesitarla donde ibas…

- Estaba decidido a matar o morir, por lo que veo… - Harry sonrió con tristeza - ¿Dónde te llevó Hagrid?

- A la casa de mi tía Petunia…

- Esa hija de perra, arpía y sin corazón… - dijo apretando los dientes.

- Si, esa es la descripción exacta de mi tía… - sonrieron. – allí, Dumbledore hizo un sello con la sangre, y mientras yo pudiera llamar a esa casa hogar, ningún mortífago, ni voldemort iba a poder tocarme… por la protección de sangre de mi madre. La protección se rompería al cumplir los diecisiete.

- Voldemort murió… - Harry lo miró. – Cuando James y Lily… - Harry negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Eso es lo que creyeron… pero no, la maldición que me lanzó, rebotó por la protección y le dio de lleno. Su cuerpo fue destruido, pero no su alma…

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Larga historia… - dijo Harry, tratando de no contarle lo de los horcruxes. – lo cierto es que pasé once años como muggle… - sonrió – como sirviente de mis tíos, viviendo en un armario bajo las escaleras… hasta que la carta de Hogwarts llegó….

- Dices que conociste a Petigrew…

- No quiero hablar de ese hijo de puta, cobarde… malparido. – escupió.

- Dime que te hiciste cargo de ese hijo de perra de Colagusano.

- Le salvé la vida cuando era un niño… y su nivel de devoción hacia Voldemort unido a la deuda de vida que me tenía, lo mató…

- ¿Cómo?

- Es una larga historia… y no quiero que sepas más que lo justo y necesario.

- Y qué hay de mi… - Harry miró hacia la pared – qué pasó conmigo… - Harry lo miró, no iba a decir más de lo que ya había dicho. No iba a ser capaz de decirle a alguien que después de estar muerto en vida, encerrado… iba a morir en manos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- ¿Dónde dejaste el libro? – Sirius suspiró resignado. Era lo único que iba a sacarle a Harry. Era tan decidido como su padre.

- La pelirroja lo tomó… - Harry negó con la cabeza y Sirius abrió los ojos.

- Ginny no lo tiene… - maldijo – ¿estás seguro que no lo guardaste o se lo diste a alguien?

- ¿Cómo que no lo tiene? – dijo Sirius – ella… ella me lo quitó de las manos cuando me encontró. – lo miró – Te doy mi palabra de que no lo tengo… ni lo guardé ni lo escondí para mostrárselo a nadie… - suspiró – es demasiado doloroso… yo…

- Alguien lo tomó… - dijo Harry - Ginny no ha podido encontrarlo.

- Crees que…

- Espero que, si alguien lo ha tomado, sea Remus…

- Si no lo ha hecho, ¿Puedo contárselo a él?

- ¿De qué vale que le digas? – dijo cansado – no podrán hacer nada…

- Quizás si atrapamos a Petigrew…

- Si, quizás sea mejor que lo hagas… - dijo Harry irónico – Entonces, Voldemort no desaparecería trece años, en los cuales yo viviría una mierda de vida muggle, nadie vendría a buscarme a los once años… y yo no podría matarlo a los diecisiete años… - lo miró – muchas vidas se sacrificaron para que yo esté vivo y cumpla mi cometido, en el tiempo que lo hice. – suspiró – no hagas que su sacrificio no valga la pena.

- Pero…

- Mi padre murió defendiendo a mi madre y a mi… mi madre me protegió con su amor – lo miró – no insultes su sacrificio buscando a esa rata… él tendrá su juicio a su debido tiempo.

- Pasaré mucho tiempo en Azkaban… - dijo molesto – ¿acaso no tengo derecho a que él cumpla su castigo? Cuantos años pasaré en una celda… seguramente me volveré loco…

- Pasaste el tiempo que querías pasar… tu pudiste decir que no eras el guardián... pero callaste y aceptaste el castigo… nadie sabe por qué…

- Nadie debe haberme creído… - dijo bajando la cabeza.

- No dijiste nada en tu defensa… - dijo serio – solo te reías como un desquiciado.

- Quizás me volví loco al verlos muertos – dijo apesadumbrado - porque sin ellos, sin James y Lily, no valía la pena…

- Claro, ¿los demás eran una mierda no? para que querías al niño…- dijo molesto – fuiste un egoísta de mierda… tenías un bebé de un año, que valía la pena… pero no te acordaste de eso.

- Lo siento… - dijo bajando la cabeza – a veces uno hace cosas sin pensar… tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

- Si, lo se… - dijo abochornado – siento haber limpiado el territorio del lago con tu humanidad… y si bien te entiendo, y hasta podría comprender tu curiosidad al punto de romper las reglas y lastimar al niño para distraer a Ginny… - Sirius sonrió sin ganas. – no vuelvas a acercarte a ella, ni abrazarla… ni quieras aprovecharte y besarla, porque te juro que no vas a poder salvarte de otra golpiza.

- Ella es muy bonita – dijo serio – es normal que un hombre como yo...

- Tu no vas a pensar en ella como mujer… ella para ti es prohibida… - se enderezó en la silla – no hagas que pierda la paciencia de nuevo.

- No tengo por qué hacerte caso… - dijo altanero – básicamente porque ella está fuera de tu jurisdicción… y si quiero…

- ¿Aun no sosiegas?

- Ella puede elegir…

- Si no quieres volver a limpiar el piso del castillo con tu bocota, te aconsejo que no te acerques a ella con esa intención… - se levantó – cuando se trata de Ginny no razono…

- Por qué no te dejas de estupideces y aceptas la realidad – Harry lo miró sin entender – la amas, y ella creo que siente lo mismo por ti… deberías aprender que no siempre se tiene tiempo para hacer todo lo que uno quiere en la vida. A veces te sorprende la muerte, y eso que quieres queda en la nada. Aprovecha el presente Harry, y ten en cuenta lo que quieres para el futuro. Y si sigues negándolo, recuerda a tus padres…

- Lo que yo quiero lamentablemente no tiene futuro… - salió hacia la puerta – ¿qué vas a hacer con lo que sabes?

- Trataré de no decir nada… pero duele como la mierda.

- Sí, pero cuando eso pase, y la lengua te arda por hablar… ven a verme – dijo sereno – quizás pueda darte una que otra clase de kickboxing…

- ¿Para que pueda patearte el culo?

- Si, si puedes…

- Aun no me agradas…- le dijo Sirius, pero Harry sin decir nada mas lo dejó solo. Sirius, en la tranquilidad de la enfermería entendió un poco más a su ahijado. Una vida sin padres, sin nadie que lo guíe, al lado de una amargada, que seguramente le haría pagar todas las desdichas de vivir con un obeso impotente… suspiró. Harry le había corrido el velo de algunas cosas que iban a pasar, pero no habló sobre él. al parecer Sirius Black no formaba parte de la vida de Harry Potter. No era para menos. Estaba en Azkaban… pero Ginny había dicho algo al respecto. Algo de salir para proteger a Harry… ¿de qué? Maldición, no recordaba mucho… la angustia y el dolor por la futura perdida de sus amigos, lo había hecho perder las palabras de la pelirroja… Petigrew, amenazaría a Harry… ¿pero por qué? Bostezó cansado… la poción sedante que le diera Ginny le hacía sentir los parpados como plomos… ya la poción crecehuesos no ardía como al principio. Se acomodó en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Mañana hablaría con la pelirroja… él no podía pasarse la vida en Azkaban. No cuando su pequeño ahijado iba a pasar una vida de mierda a cargo de unos inhumanos muggles.

OOOOOOO

Torturó a uno que otro de los que lo acompañaron en la búsqueda del mocoso y sus padres. El ataque fallido a la cabaña en el Lago Grasmere, habían minado sus fuerzas, y Lucius por primera vez desde que se encontrara con Umbridge y le hablara del giratiempos, creía que su plan podría tener una falla... y eso lo desesperaba hasta la locura. No recordaba que el joven Potter, el maldito Black y ese hibrido fueran tan buenos para repeler el ataque de casi diez mortífagos. Y luego el único imbécil que se había salvado del fuego maldito, le había dado la mala noticia que no esperaba escuchar. Harry Potter, y los traidores de sangre Weasley estaban en el pasado. Y si estaban ellos, también estaba la sangresucia. _"Maldito Draco._" Pensó. Seguramente su hijo, al ver a su madre muerta, había dicho lo que sabía. Pero Potter, no conocía todo su plan. Sonrió. Quizás, él pudiera saber de su idea de matar al niño y sus padres, pero no sabía el resto del plan. Eso lo hizo pensar sus próximos pasos, barajar mil y una hipótesis sobre el paradero de los Potter. Por ahora, su objetivo principal estaba desaparecido. Y llegó a la conclusión de que el único lugar donde Harry Potter estaría a salvo y podían acudir, era Hogwarts. Si, dijo bebiendo de su whisky de fuego. El maldito viejo amante de los muggles, estaría encantado de darles protección, y estando dentro de los muros, sería imposible atacarlos, y matar al mocoso mestizo. Ahora debía pensar minuciosamente lo que debía hacer a continuación. Los Potter debían salir del castillo para poder atacarlos y lograr su meta. Y también tendría que esperar a que los demás trajeran noticias sobre sus misiones. Sonrió. Quizás si no podía con Potter, los demás podrían con lo suyo. Suspiró, dejando la copa en la mesa de la casa que usurparan al matar a los magos que vivían allí, en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Miró hacia el centro del pueblo. Quizás si realizara un ataque a los pobladores, los que habitaban en el castillo no iban a perderse la oportunidad de ser héroes. Black, era tan impulsivo… y Potter, sonrió. Potter era tan petulante que no se iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerse ver como el mejor. Remus Lupin simplemente ayudaría a sus amigos. Y los visitantes del futuro saldrían a cuidar a los polluelos del pasado. Rio. O quizás sería perfecto inmiscuir al asqueroso Petigrew a la ecuación. _"si, La rata podría hacerme el trabajo más fácil… quizás atraer a la sangre sucia y al pequeño mestizo, haría que los demás, salieran de sus madrigueras…_" y por fin, por fin, voldemort, su señor tendría el lugar que se merece, en la historia de la magia… no como una mala palabra, no como algo que no puede nombrarse porque es sucio y macabro. No, Voldemort sería el supremo… el único, y detrás de Su amo, estaría él, Lucius Malfoy… el mejor lugarteniente. El único que tendría que haber estado, no Snape, ni la trastornada de su cuñada Bellatrix… solo Lucius, y quizás Draco pensaría distinto, y estaría codo a codo a su lado defendiendo su causa… matando muggles, y devolviéndole a la familia Malfoy el brillo y la alcurnia que ese mocoso bueno para nada le habían arrebatado.

El ruido en la puerta lo hizo salir de sus divagues de grandeza. Miró su reloj de oro, lo único que le había quedado de su época de opulencia. Se lo había regalado la madre de Narcissa. Sonrió pensando en su mujer. _"¿estaría viva, aun? Ojala se pudra en el infierno… ella era un obstáculo en tu vida, Lucius… para lo único que sirvió a tu lado fue para darte un hijo… y ni si quiera eso hizo bien. Te dio un hijo malcriado, un nene de mamá, cobarde e ingrato como su madre…"_ pero ya se había encargado de ella. Pero tarde… quizás sería bueno que se encargara de ella en esta época. Así podría criar a Draco a su imagen… y hacerlo un lugarteniente excepcional.

- Mi señor – dijo el joven. Lucius lo miró – no hemos tenido noticias de Perkins y MacNayr…

- Que podría haber pasado… - dijo secamente – ¿el mocoso idiota decidió que era mucho mejor atacando que cuidando al borracho asesino de animales? – rio

- Han desaparecido, señor.

- ¿Qué?

- Que ellos no están en nuestra cabaña protegida…

- Maldita sea – dijo golpeando un mueble – ¿y dónde diablos crees que están?

- La cabaña fue atacada…

- ¿Qué? – rugió furioso.

- Alguien los atacó y se los llevó – dijo serio – alguien que sabía lo que hacía…

- ¿Cómo pueden haberlos sorprendido? - dijo acercándose y dándole un golpe en la cara. El muchacho, auror, se limpió la cara – Tu me aseguraste que los hechizos eran muy buenos e imposibles de detectar y mucho menos de desactivar por los aurores de esta época.

- Así es, pero… - El joven carraspeó - Solo los aurores de nuestra época conocen los hechizos que hice y los contrahechizos.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme?

- Que estoy absolutamente seguro que fueron Potter y los otros… Hay demasiada sangre en el piso… y el destrozo es total. Es la manera en que Harry Potter se hace notar. Él quería que supiéramos que nos había encontrado, señor.

- Maldito hijo de perra… - dijo blandiendo su bastón y destrozando lo que había sobre una mesa. Vidrios de floreros y restos de agua, se esparcieron por todo el lugar.

- Mi señor, estando Harry Potter, no estamos seguros aquí y… – Malfoy lo abofeteó. El joven calló.

- Afortunadamente, soy el que piensa y toma las decisiones – El joven bajó la cabeza. El viejo Malfoy estaba desquiciado. Creía que sus planes eran perfectos, pero él, que había visto de cerca como el mejor auror de su época actuaba, sabía que cada paso de Malfoy tenía una falla. Y el enterarse que la elite del fénix estaba en esa misma época para arruinar sus planes, lo había hecho dudar. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Señor… quizás, deberíamos esperar a ver qué pasos van a dar.

- No… - dijo mirando hacia la calle – debemos seguir con nuestros planes y hacer nuestro siguiente movimiento, mientras ellos no los sepan.

- ¿Señor?

- No entiendes…- dijo mirándolo – esos cuatro imbéciles piensan que hemos venido a matar solo al niño… - rio – no saben del resto.

- Pero señor…

- Debemos tomarlos por sorpresa… - dijo caminando de un lado al otro – ¿ya se reportaron los demás?

- Si señor… - el grupo uno, dice que todo está tranquilo. Pero no pueden actuar porque hay demasiado muggles.

- Mátenlos a todos… me importa una mierda… - dijo sereno – ¿crees que van a culparnos de algo? – rio.

- No creo que sea conveniente ponernos en evidencia con un ataque masivo a los muggles.

- ¿Acaso quien podrá acusarnos? – dijo socarronamente – seguramente el ministerio acusará a los mortífagos de esta época.

- ¿Es por eso que usted no se ha presentado ante nuestro amo?

- Por supuesto… - dijo ufanándose – la mayor virtud de un Slytherin es la astucia y la posibilidad de camuflarse para siempre salir indemne – El joven calló, porque para él esa actitud era un asqueroso cobarde. – si vamos con él ahora, perderemos nuestra oportunidad de ser venerados…

- Pero si nadie va a saber que fuimos nosotros que…

- ¡CALLATE! – rugió – ¡no estás aquí para poner en duda mis decisiones! Lo haremos como yo lo digo – sacó el giratiempos de su cuello – este preciado amigo ha costado vidas y fortunas… y hemos dado un paso increíble. – suspiró – solo quisiera saber qué hizo Potter para estar aquí también… - lo miró – ¿qué hay del otro grupo?

- Están listos para atacar cuando usted lo disponga.

- Esperaremos un poco… - dijo Malfoy – estaremos expectantes a lo que pase en el pueblo o en el castillo. Pon vigías cerca de las puertas, y trata por una puñetera vez, que hagan bien su trabajo y no sean detectados… - el joven asintió – eres bueno, muchacho… si haces todo como te digo, creo que serás un buen subalterno, ocupando el lugar que mi desgraciado hijo rechazó... – este sonrió –

- Será un honor para mí, ser su mano derecha… - Malfoy lo miró. Le hizo recordar su propia ambición… y si el muchacho era como él en su juventud, sabía que no tenía que fiarse de las palabras halagadoras. Tarde o temprano el joven auror iba a traicionarlo. – cuando cumplamos nuestro objetivo, puedo encargarme de su hijo, señor.

- Ya veremos… - dijo serio. – por ahora solo enfoquémonos en lograr que esos desgraciados salgan al campo de batalla. – El joven asintió – Vigilaremos el castillo, y si no hay movimientos de entrada o salida, llevaremos a cabo la segunda parte del plan.

OOOOO_O

Los días se sucedían en una constante desazón para Harry. No podían encontrar el hechizo que hiciera que esos infelices de Perkins y MacNayr hablaran, y sin ese testimonio era imposible armar una estrategia tanto de ataque como de defensa. Suspiró. Revisó una y otra vez, los manuscritos que le había enviado Dumbledore, incluidos enormes libros que se encontraban en la biblioteca particular del profesor. Nada, absolutamente nada de un maleficio que hiciera que los mortífagos callaran. Tiró los pergaminos enrabietado. Miró a su alrededor. La oficina que había montado en un aula del tercer piso, estaba equipada con una cantidad de estantes cargados de libros, mesas con pergaminos, mapas, y unos cuantos instrumentos más. Pero nadie estaba haciendo uso de ese material. Frunció las cejas a punto de insultar a sus compañeros. Se tomaban demasiado a la ligera la pasividad de los mortífagos. Hermione y Ron, se desaparecían sucesivamente, y Harry estaba a punto de echarles una bronca tremenda. Hermione, decía que estaba con Remus tratando de descifrar el diario de Malfoy; Remus aparecía solo, durante las ausencias de su amiga, argumentando que no tenía idea donde estaba la muchacha Granger. Ron, ni la nariz asomaba para nada bueno, solo comer y protestar por estar sin hacer nada. Y Ginny… Bufó. Ginny se la pasaba con Sirius, tratando de que el imbécil pulgoso, se recuperara de los golpes recibidos. Como si lo hubiera dejado lisiado. El desgraciado aprovechaba para que Ginny lo tocara, y de paso tocarle a él las pelotas. Ginny se prendía a la tortura. Y Harry tenía ganas de romper todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Los demás, casi lo ignoraban. Su madre se la pasaba junto al bebé cantándole y mimándolo, enseñándole cosas que un niño de meses nunca podría aprender. Lo más gracioso es que el niño la miraba, como escuchándola atentamente. Como si intuyera en su inocencia que muy pronto… Respiró profundamente tratando de hacer caso omiso a ese dolor en el pecho que cada vez era más grande, a medida que se acercaba la muerte de sus padres. Y él aun no tenía idea donde estaban Malfoy y sus secuaces… ni el giratiempos. Nada.

La puerta del aula se abrió y James junto a Lily y el bebé entraron rápidamente. Ellos susurraban algo, y se percataron de su presencia callaron rápidamente. Harry arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Desde el ataque a Sirius su padre casi no cruzaba palabra con él… y su madre, Lily solo lo observaba, y su mirada esmeralda se aguaba en su presencia. Harry no podía saber si ella derramaba lágrimas. Bajaba la vista avergonzado, o simulaba limpiarse los lentes... Y maldecía a Ginny por ser como su Pepe Grillo, su maldita conciencia, que le martillaba la cabeza repitiéndole todas las cosas malas que hacía y aconsejándolo sobre lo bueno que debía hacer en el trato con sus padres. Desafortunadamente, tal como Pinocho, Harry le había dado un cachetazo a su Pepe Grillo, y había hecho lo que le viniera en gana. Y ahora, estaba allí, sin decir nada, y sus padres actuaban como si en la habitación solo estuvieran ellos solos. Tal como Pinocho, se sentía como la peor porquería, solo, encerrado en su jaula de dolor, y sin un hada Azul que le viniera a abrir la puerta y dejarlo vivir en paz. _"A la mierda con todo,"_ se dijo. Se fijó en la hora. Eran las tres de la tarde y sus amigos al parecer no tenían intenciones de aparecerse por la sala y hacer el intento de trabajar. El carraspeo de James, lo hizo olvidar las mil y una ideas que tenía para romperles el culo a sus compañeros de elite.

- Oye tu… - Harry lo miró. James tal como él solía hacer se acomodó los lentes para darse importancia. – ¿estás adelantando trabajo o estás buscando algún método para torturar a Canuto, sin que nos demos cuenta?

- James… -dijo Lily en tono de reproche – ¿qué hablamos?

- No hablamos nada… - dijo serio – y personalmente, - dijo mirándolo – te voy a decir que no me gustas…

- Bienvenido al club de "todos odian a Potter" – susurró

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Dije que no estoy aquí para caerte simpático – espetó – estoy aquí para cumplir una misión – lo miró – que me topara contigo es algo aleatorio… ni me va ni me viene – Lily jadeó.

- Con razón la pelirroja no te da ni la hora.

- Qué bueno que tengo reloj, y que tengo una educación medianamente buena, que me enseñó a leer la hora…- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Ja… jaja.. – rió irónico – tu y tus explosiones de humor… - lo miró – apestas.

- Y tu… y tu actitud de pendejo superado… - lo miró de arriba abajo – me asqueas…

- Soy tu padre… - dijo petulante. Harry lo miró y respiró una y dos veces. Miró a su madre y sonrió. Ya sabía donde pegarle a su padre.

- Realmente hubiera deseado que mi padre sea Snape – El jadeo que Lily hizo, pareció llevarse todo el aire de la sala. Harry miró a su padre, que estaba lívido. – al menos él…

- Nunca estuvo en mis planes – dijo Lily – solo era un buen amigo que...

- Nunca se bañaba… - agregó James molesto.

- ¿Sabe Lily que tu seguías jodiendo su existencia cuando ella no estaba presente?

- ¿James? – Lily lo miró interrogante.

- Era un idiota… - dijo defensivamente – y además un mortífago.

- Me ha ayudado más que tu para vencer a Voldemort – Agregó Harry, logrando que James se pusiera rojo de bronca.

- Que un Potter reciba ayuda de Quejicus es una ofensa…

- Ofensa es ser un inutil presumido como tú.

- Hablas por la herida porque Sirius está en estos momentos a solas con la pelirroja.

- ¡JAMES! – dijo Lily codeándolo – estás comportándote como el imbécil que eras cuando te pavoneabas por los pasillos de Hogwarts. – Lily miró a Harry. Ahora era él quien estaba lívido. – no deberías…

- ¿Donde están? – solo fue capaz de decir.

- ¿No te burlas de tu padre ahora, eh? – Harry dio dos pasos y se puso frente a James. Este se puso alerta, dispuesto a hechizarlo antes de recibir un golpe.

- Te hice una pregunta.

- ¿Como pueden soportarte tus amigos?

- No tengo amigos… - dijo secamente - ¿Dónde…? Y será mejor que me lo digas si quieres conservar a tu amigo con todas las partes de su anatomía en el lugar correcto.

- Sirius no tiene la culpa de que ella lo busque… - Harry lo agarró de la solapa

- ¿Insinúas que Ginny es una buscona? – Lily le dio un golpe en la nuca. Harry se sorprendió tanto por la acción que solo reaccionó dejando a su padre, y mirando atónito a su madre. – ¿que…?

- ¡Déjate de hacer el macho de las cavernas! – chilló – Y James está diciendo tonterías solo para molestarte… no sé por qué eres tan… tan…

- ¿Bestia?

- Si… digo no – le acarició la zona donde le había golpeado. Harry de la impresión dio un paso atrás, desligándose de la caricia. A ella se le aguó la mirada. Harry maldijo mentalmente. – no… solo creo que has sufrido tanto… si quisieras decirme…

- No…

- Descuida - dijo dándose vuelta y pasando sus manos por la cara, tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas. – Ginny está con…

- Sirius… - dijo burlón James. Harry sintió una vez más su bestia despertar del narcotizado sueño al que la obligó a realizar. Su enorme cabeza, golpeó las paredes de su estomago, reprochándole lo idiota que era al confiarse con esos dos. Su padrino era un maldito ladino, y Ginny… respiró profundamente.

- Solo están conversando…- dijo Lily y Harry quiso creerle. Pero teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza tan "popular" de Ginny con los jóvenes del sexo opuesto, y la naturaleza depredadora de su padrino, conversar podría ser cualquier cosa. Sobretodo cualquier cosa con una connotación sexual, como él siempre pensaba cuando se trataba de Ginny y alguien del sexo masculino.

- Si, Sirius me ha contado que ellos están más unidos, ahora que tu lo usaste de tu pañito para limpiar frustraciones sexuales. – dijo James.

- ¡James!

- ¿Qué? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – es la verdad… Y ella le ha comentado su pasatiempo favorito – Harry lo miró – ese de bailar en…

- ¿Bares de putas? – dijo con todo el odio y los celos a flor de piel – Ginny le contó que menea el culo y se pone en bolas, para que otros babeen por echarle un… - miró a su madre y decidió callar.

- Bueno, ella dice que es artístico – dijo Lily tratando de apaciguarlo.

- ¿Artístico, menear el culo y provocar una erección del tamaño de un burro a todos los que la ven? – dijo encolerizado.

- ¡HARRY! – dijo ruborizada su madre. James reía burlón. Y eso era lo que más cabreaba a Harry. Si solo pudiera acallar la burla en la voz de su padre, y los gritos de sangre que clamaba la bestia…

- Bueno, Sirius quería una probadita

- ¿Donde carajos están?

- Encerraditos en la habitación de Ginny – Harry no dijo más nada. Si solo encontraba a esos dos… no quiso pensar ni mucho menos imaginar la escena que se cruzaba por su mente.

- Eres un idiota… - le dijo Lily una vez que estuvieron solos.

- Se merece eso y todo lo demás – dijo James merándose las uñas.

- Parece que no apreciaras a tu mejor amigo – él la miró – sabes que va a matarlo.

- No, no va a matarlo… - dijo James sonriendo – pero ese chico está loco por la muchacha Weasley… solo quiero darle un empujoncito. ¿tienes idea de por qué si se quieren tanto, están tan separados?

- No lo sé…

- Harry parece tan perdido Lils, y yo creo que solo debe dar un paso hacia la felicidad. Y Ginny es…

- Espero que ese paso que dices debe dar no sea hacia una precipicio. – suspiró Lily. Miró a su esposo. – siempre voy a amarte.- susurró

- ¿Qué?

- Nada – dijo a punto de llorar – me gustaría que me abrazaras… - James le dio una fuerte abrazo y besó su pelo aspirando su aroma. – te amo James, no lo olvides

- ¿Crees que él quiere a Quejicus más que a mí?

- Solo te estaba tomando el pelo… -dijo con la voz quebrada – nadie preferiría a Severus antes que a ti.

- ¿Eso crees? – dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella le dio un suave beso que al instante se convirtió en una llamarada de deseo.

- Eso se.

- Que tan dispuesta a estar a demostrármelo… - dijo arqueando las cejas de manera insinuante. Lily rio.

- Tan duro como tú estés dispuesto para la tarea…

- Estoy muy duro… señora Potter – dijo tomándola de la mano y saliendo de la sala – y si alguien se hace cargo del bebé Harry, te lo voy a demostrar largo y tendido. – Las risas de ambos resonaron por los pasillos. Si alguien los veía jamás podría creer que esos jóvenes amantes, tenían los días contados.

OOOO-OOO

- Y luego puedes hacer algo así… - Los movimientos de Ginny alrededor de una silla vacía se asemejaba a una serpiente encantando a su presa. Sirius sonreía y debía aceptar que la chica era sexy. Ella estaba vestida con una falda corta y una camisa blanca, anudada en la cintura. Su largo pelo era una cortina sensual que caía sobre su espalda, y lanzaba destellos dorados y rojizos a contraluz. Llevaba medias de colegiala a la rodilla, blancas y unos stilettos, según le había dicho, de color negro, que servían para estilizar la figura. Como si lo necesitara. – ¿entiendes cual es el punto?

- ¿Admirarte? – dijo risueño, - porque es lo único que puedo hacer desde que te cambiaste de atuendo.

- Este número de la colegiala sexy es furor en mi época.

- Ya veo por qué… - dijo cuando ella se sentó a horcajadas de la silla, dándole la espalda, y luego mirándolo por sobre el hombro y sonriéndole con picardía. – los tipos deben aullar al verte.

- Ni tanto… solo pagan bien.

- ¿Te has acostado con alguno por dinero?

- No... – dijo secamente y se levantó – nunca lo hago por dinero… a pesar de lo que Harry piense, no soy una puta. – Sirius bufó.

- ¿Siempre tienes que nombrarlo?

- Es algo innato… - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Deberías hacer algo al respecto.

- No hay nada que pueda hacer… – dijo meneando la cadera, y acercándose lentamente, sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos. Castaños contra grises, la mano de Ginny recorrió su contorneada figura, pasando por sus pechos y terminando con el dedo índice en su boca. Luego bajó lentamente, - cuando bailas debes pensar que todo está a tu favor… que seduces a la persona que amas, y que él estaría dispuesto a todo si lo que haces lo complace…

- ¿Y lo logras?

- El dinero llueve, no voy a mentirte – dijo risueña.

- Es diferente para ti… - ella se acercó y uno de los tacones fue a parar entre sus piernas. Sirius dio un respingo, y ella rio – Merlín, pensé que ibas a pisarme los…

- Presta atención. Desnudarse no es solo quitarse la ropa… cada movimiento es seducción, tienes que lograr que el otro se excite, y desee darte el mundo… no es fácil, requiere…

- Tener el cuerpo que tú tienes… - dijo chasqueando la lengua – a mi no me van a dar ni un knut - Ginny rió.

- No te creas… al principio nadie daba por mi dos centavos…

- No te creo…

- ¿Sabes lo que es el slapdance?

- No… ilústrame – dijo sonriendo de costado.

- Literalmente bailas en la falda de un tipo.

- ¿En serio? – dijo levantando las cejas

- Si

- ¡Pago por ver! – rieron, pero ella no pudo hacer ninguna demostración. La puerta fue aporreada furiosamente y luego un ruido sordo la hizo casi saltar por los aires. Ginny ni siquiera se movió, tampoco Sirius. Solo miraron hacia lo que quedaba de la puerta y allí estaba Harry, mirándolos a ambos con ganas de tener guerra.

- Merlín, este tipo parece Droopy… - dijo Sirius – no terminas de pensar que te lo has quitado de encima, cuando te das vuelta y ya está frente a ti. Increíble. – sonrió – ¿Ey Potter, justo estábamos hablando de ti!

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?—dijo Harry sin prestar atención a nada más que a la pelirroja, vestida… ¿Vestida? Bueno si eso podría llamarse vestimenta. Una falda que apenas le tapaba el culo y una blusa tan apretada que parecía que los botones estaban pegados con magia a la altura de los pechos. Respiró una y otra vez. Sabía que no debía pensar nada malo. Solo que la situación y verla así disfrazada lo sobrepasaba. – se supone que vinimos al pasado a cumplir una misión, no a menearle el culo a cualquiera.

- Ey, que no soy cualquiera... –dijo Sirius. – soy Señor cualquiera…

- Pensé que te habías ido – dijo Harry mirándolo retadoramente.

- Pues estoy aquí… - dijo Sirius mirándolo socarronamente. – A menos que me haya convertido en el Profesor Binns… - Ginny a pesar de la situación tensa, tuvo ganas de reír.

- Si, estás aquí, pero no por mucho tiempo… – se acercó y lo tomó por las solapas levantándolo de la silla. Ginny apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar el tacón, y quedarse de pie, mientras Harry, arrastraba a su padrino fuera de la habitación. – y adiós…

- ¡Ey!

- ¡ADIOS! – y de un movimiento de manos, la puerta fue reparada, cerrada y sellada. Contó una dos, tres veces y luego se dio la vuelta. Ginny se alejaba de la silla hacia un pequeño aparador, donde un reproductor de música del futuro descansaba. Ella simplemente lo apagó. – lamento haber interrumpido semejante demostración de… de…

- ... una puta – dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Bueno… - se acercó, pero no pasó más allá de la silla que descansaba a mitad de la sala. .- si tu lo dices.

- No, yo no lo digo – lo miró – tú no te cansas de repetirlo… - volvió a concentrarse en el reproductor de música. Buscaba una canción, cualquiera, para no tener que escuchar los reproches y los insultos que seguramente saldrían de la boca del hombre que amaba.

- Se supone que debíamos estar trabajando… - dijo acusador – no amenizando con…

- Ya cállate Harry… - dijo ella sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía – estoy harta de que cada vez que me ves con alguien te pones a darme lecciones de moral… - lo miró -eres un hipócrita.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Lo que escuchaste, que eres un maldito hipócrita… - dijo meneando las caderas, lentamente y acercándose hasta quedar a unos centímetros. - lo único que haces al decir cada una de las estupideces que dices es quedar en evidencia…

- Ah, sí claro... – dijo sentándose en la silla que antes estaba Sirius recibiendo – ¿por qué me dices hipócrita?

- Porque me reprochas mi actividad extracurricular…

- Ah, perdona, no lo sabía… ¿así que ahora Mover el culo, sacudir las tetas, y hacer que a todos se les pare la polla, se le llama "actividad extracurricular"?

- ¿Debo suponer que tienes una erección ahora? – Harry se enderezó en la silla y carraspeó. Ella miró hacia su entrepierna y sonrió – creo que si…

- No seas idiota – suspiró – estabas a punto de darle un bailecito a mi padrino… - dijo con rabia.

- ¿Noto envidia en tu voz? – dijo coqueta.

- Déjate de estupideces… ¿crees que deliro por ti?

- mentiroso… - dijo ella suavemente. Él la escaneó lentamente desde la cabeza, su flagrante pelo, la tensión en el cuello, la sensual mandíbula, que deseaba lamer… suspiró. Sus caderas, y sus piernas, delgadas, perfectas, todo embutido en ese incitante disfraz de chica ingenua… Dios como la deseaba, de cualquier manera, pero con urgencia, desesperadamente. Suspiró otra vez.

- No soy mentiroso – la miró – y mucho menos hipócrita…

- Pobre Harry… - dijo sonriendo y lamiendo sus labios. Harry jadeó – ¿crees que repitiéndolo vas a convencerte?

- Ya te dije que la cortes… - dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

- Oh, mentiroso… si, lo eres. – sonrió sensualmente – todos los recaudos que tomaste – él la miró- ¿Creíste por un minuto que podrías esconderte de mí? ¿Pensaste que podrías engañarme?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Crees que no se que eras tú? – puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry, agachándose sus labios a la altura de sus oídos. La sangre de Harry fluía furiosamente por sus venas. – apenas te vi, lo supe…

- No sé de qué me hablas – dijo tragando saliva y tratando de salir de esa incómoda situación.

- Si, tu sabes perfectamente de que hablo… eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saberlo. – lo miró – tú eras mi admirador secreto – Harry chasqueó la lengua

- No…

- Si…

- Y si lo fuera qué… - dijo retador – de todas maneras, ya no importa… – y desvió la mirada. Si ponía sus ojos en ella, iba a fracasar su intento por alejarla, como cada vez que ella se acercaba vulnerable, o el vulnerable era él cuando ella estaba en modo depredadora. Tal como en ese instante.

- A mi si me importa – él rió para descomprimir un poco la tensión sensual.

- No lo creo... – dijo mirándola – lo hacías para todo el mundo. Te encantaba ver que todos babeaban por ti, dispuestos a dar lo poco o mucho que tenían por un poco de tu atención

- ¿y eso te molestaba?

- A quien engaño, eso… me enfermaba.

- Y sin embargo…

- No iba a mover un dedo por ti… - Harry suspiró – la vida sigue, y tu a lo tuyo – amagó con levantarse.

- ¡Alto ahí! - dijo ella empujándolo y sentándolo nuevamente en la silla de manera brusca – Así que tenías celoso.

- ¿Quieres saberlo? - dijo él completamente agitado – sí, siempre… - suspiró – y mataría a Malfoy por…

- ¿… Tener lo que en ese momento tu no tenías?

- Algo así… - se miraron fijamente un instante, como retándose a ver cuál sería el siguiente paso y quien lo daría primero. Fue Ginny quien decidió por los dos, alejándose lentamente para detenerse frente al pequeño reproductor.

- Bien Potter… – dijo cuando apretó el botón y una sugerente melodía se escuchó en la habitación. Harry tragó saliva, y se acomodó en la silla, tratando de que su erección no fuera tan evidente – creo que ha llegado el momento en que lo haga solo para ti.

El sonido de la música reverberó en la habitación, al mismo tiempo que las cortinas del ventanal comenzaron a cerrarse para dejar todo en penumbras. Una luz salida vaya a saber de dónde, iluminó ese espacio y de pronto Ginny salió de la nada, pasando suavemente una mano por las cortinas, sin dejar a mirar hacia donde estaba Harry, demasiado estupefacto para moverse y mucho menos para emitir palabra. Ella sonrió y le dio la espalda, como aferrándose a esas gruesas piezas de tela, meneando su caderas de un lado al otro al compas de la música. Harry quedó hipnotizado por el movimiento de la falda, y bajó la mirada para admirar las piernas delgadas pero bien tonificadas. Ella rápidamente se dio vuelta rápidamente y caminando con decisión, fue a su encuentro a medida que tomaba el nudo de la blusa y lo desataba lentamente, sabiendo que con ese movimiento exasperaba y excitaba más a Harry. Al llegar a la silla se posicionó entre las piernas masculinas. Harry inconscientemente aspiró el aroma que desprendía ese cuerpo, a flores, cítricos, pero especialmente a mujer… la suya. Ginny se detuvo y esperó que él levantara la vista y conectara sus ojos verdes con los de ella. Cuando él lo hizo, sonrió perezosamente y sin perder contacto, comenzó a desabotonarse de a uno y a una velocidad enervante, los botones de su blusa. Harry, a estas alturas, no podía quedarse quieto, sin hacer nada, y sabiendo que era una falta a la norma de cualquier baile privado, en esos momentos el "no tocar" para él no importaba. Levantó ambas manos y utilizando solo tres dedos de ambas manos, deslizó las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo de la parte exterior de los muslos. Ginny suspiró al tiempo que su cuerpo agradeció el contacto. Ambos sonrieron.

"_**No tengo planes ni proyectos**_

_**Y no tengo esperanzas ni sueños**_

_**No tengo nada**_

_**Desde que no te tengo…"**_

Ella después de soportar el calor de sus manos por su cuerpo, al adivinar la intención de Harry de aferrarse a sus caderas. Se deshizo del agarre, y dio dos pasos hacia atrás para quitarse la camisa y dejar la parte superior cubierto por un sostén de color negro, de encaje. Harry jadeó y pasó su lengua por sus labios. Ella de espaldas, desabrochó la falda y comenzó a jugar con ella, a un lado al otro, volviéndolo loco. Tiró la falda lejos y quedó frente a Harry, en ropa interior. Las bragas no eran pequeñas, pero tenían demasiado encaje, mostrando partes del cuerpo y escondiendo aquellas aéreas que Harry mas deseaba ver. Ella volvió al ataque, y sin decir nada se sentó a horcajadas del joven. Este la atrapó por la cintura y la miró. Ginny sin dejar de sonreír le sacó el suéter y desabotonó la camisa, dejándolo con el torso desnudo. Luego le jaló el pelo de desde atrás, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza. Y simplemente pasó su lengua desde la base del cuello, hasta el mentón, él la tomó de la nuca, y la acercó dándole un beso cargado de deseo, y de promesas de amor que nunca saldrían en forma de palabras.

"… _**Y ya no tengo deseo de cariño.**_

_**Y no tengo horas felices**_

_**No tengo nada,**_

_**desde que no te tengo..."**_

Fue Ginny quien a duras penas separó los labios de los de Harry. Nunca había probado lo que los muggles solían llamar drogas, pero suponía que los labios de Harry tenían el mismo efecto que Bella solía mencionar. Te hacen palpitar el corazón a toda máquina seguido de una exagerada euforia… ella lo comparaba con una cerveza de manteca en una tarde de excesivo calor, o un chocolate caliente en una noche fría. Eso eran para ella los besos de Harry. Se levantó de su regazo recibiendo las protestas masculinas, ella simplemente rio.

- No te vayas… - susurró él, tratando de retenerla – Ginny…

- Shhh – dijo poniéndole dos dedos en la boca. Harry rápidamente los metió a la boca y los lamió. Ella sonrió – ¿por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué? – dijo él agitado. Ella dio varios pasos alrededor de la silla y se posicionó detrás. Harry quiso levantarse, pero ella no lo permitió. La tiró el cabello llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, y sus ojos conectaron nuevamente. Ginny acercó su boca a su oído.

- ¿Por que ibas a verme?

- Porque te necesitaba… - dijo tratando con dificultad. – porque a pesar de todo lo que pudiera decir o hacer… - la miró – no puedo vivir sin ti. – Ginny sintió la angustia de Harry en sus palabras como propia.

- ¿Por qué nunca…?

- No tenía derecho a… - la miró – sabes perfectamente que…

- No, no sé perfectamente nada – lo besó con rabia, su lengua atacaba, como un latigazo dentro de la boca, queriendo castigarlo por tanto anhelo frustrado. – tienes idea de las veces que desee que tuvieras la iniciativa…

- No podía… nunca podría darte lo que tu realmente esperabas…

- Aun así…

"… _**Felicidad, y creo que,**_

_**nunca la tendré otra vez.**_

_**Cuando me abandonaste,**_

_**no me quedó más que miseria.**_

_**Y esta me agobia desde entonces…"**_

Enderezó su cuerpo semidesnudo y Harry sintió frio. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas el calor femenino, y Ginny se hacía rogar. Suspiró. Le daría unos minutos y luego sería él quien tomara la iniciativa. Ella apoyó su cadera en el espaldar de la silla, y dando uno y dos pasos, quedó frente a Harry, dándole la espalda. Dio un paso atrás, y lentamente se deslizó por el cuerpo masculino hasta quedar sentada en su regazo. Harry sin poder esperar más, desprendió su sostén y acarició la suave y blanda piel de sus pechos, mientras su boca besaba con desesperación la garganta y el hombro de Ginny. Ella se frotaba con energía en el cuerpo masculino, y Harry tuvo la sensación que si seguían haciéndolo se prenderían fuego.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces Potter? - él la empujó dejándola de pie. Ella estaba ruborizada y agitada, y Harry supo entonces, que aunque pusieran miles de millones de kilómetros entre ambos, volvería, porque no podría vivir sin ella. Ya lo había intentado cuando se fue a Argentina, y todo había sido un desastre. – vas a huir o… - él se levantó rápidamente y la tomó por la cintura, levantándola y haciendo que ella entrelazara sus piernas en su cintura. La besó y caminó lentamente hasta la cama.

- Voy a amarte... – la depositó en la cama – voy a hacerlo como una vez lo soñé en este mismo lugar… cuando estaba solo en mi cama y tú te negabas a salir de mis pensamientos. – ella sintió que sus ojos se aguaban. Los besos de Harry recorrían el torso y se detenían en sus pechos, lamiendo mordiendo, chupando… y haciéndola gemir – quizás sea la última vez que lo haga…

- Harry – dijo ella cuando él se enderezó para quitarle las bragas. Luego rápidamente, se quitó el pantalón, y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

- Pero haré que nunca me olvides Ginevra Weasley… - la besó y sin ningún movimiento extra más que el que ambos deseaban estuvo dentro de ella. Se quedó un instante saboreando la sensación de sentir su intimidad rodearlo y darle una cálida y húmeda bienvenida. – Merlín, no quiero decirlo… - dijo cerrando los ojos. Ella elevó su cuerpo para morderle el mentón, y obligarlo a que la mirara. El comenzó a moverse lentamente…

- Dímelo… - dijo jadeando – dime que me amas, y quizás yo te lo diga también.

- Te amo… - ella gimió al sentir que la voz de Harry se quebraba al decir esas palabras.

- Te amo Harry… - dijo ella en un suspiro. – ¿alguna vez nos podremos quitar esta maldición de encima…? - él la miró.

**"… _Si, estamos jodidos…"_**

Harry no respondió. No podría decirle lo que realmente pensaba de ese amor que, a pesar del tiempo, las traiciones, de las peleas, y de la muerte, se empeñaba en sobrevivir en sus corazones y aun estaba latente, pujando por salir a la superficie y destruir todo lo malo entre ellos. Las embestidas se volvieron más frenéticas, los tímidos jadeos se convirtieron en potentes gemidos, que con la última embestida terminaron siendo un grito de júbilo, toda la pasión desbordaba por los poros de ambos amantes. Harry sudoroso y con el pelo húmedo, apoyó la frente en el hombro femenino. Podía sentir a través de la piel el corazón de Ginny latir enérgicamente diciendo lo que las palabras no se atrevían a decir. Y tuvo la tonta idea de que el suyo le respondía de la misma manera, rugiendo dentro de su pecho, que aunque nunca más estuvieran juntos la iba a amar toda su maldita vida.

"… _**No tengo nada que ofrecer**_

_**Y no tengo a nadie que le importe**_

_**No tengo nada…**_

_**Desde que no te tengo…"**_

- No ha sido nunca una maldición… - Harry se movió lentamente dentro de ella, para alargar la sensación de saciedad corporal. Ella clavó sus dientes en el hombro, y luego pasó la lengua lentamente, tratando de suavizar la mordida.

- ¿Qué?

- No considero lo que siento por ti una maldición – ella lo miró. El acercó su frente y la pegó en la de Ginny – tú has sido mi tabla de salvación cuando he estado a punto de… - susurró.

- Harry…

- Estaba hundido en la mierda… borracho – sus lagrimas salieron – me fui para no tener que verte, para no caer en la tentación de pedirte que volvieras… y arruinarte la vida…. – salió de su cuerpo y se acostó mirando hacia el techo. Ella no le permitió alejarse, por lo que sin pedir permiso se acercó y lo abrazó, quedando pegada al costado de Harry. Este, sin decir nada estiro el brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Aunque sabía que estaba cometiendo una estupidez, no podía evitar tocarla, acariciar su piel tan cremosa, tan suya… suspiró.

- Si me lo hubieras pedido habría vuelto… - dijo con la voz débil y a punto de llorar. Eso fue la alarma que Harry necesitaba oír para separarse y tratar de huir. Solo que solo llegó a la orilla de la cama. Se quedó ahí sentado y con un nudo en la garganta se tapó los ojos con las manos. – si solo hubieras tenido las agallas de acercarte y decírmelo… no tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando Ron me lo dijo… - carraspeó – y cuando te vi salir del ministerio de la mano de esa hija de perra… casado. Y no era yo…

- ¿Crees que era feliz? – la miró – Maldigo mil veces la idiotez que tuve en la cabeza… fui a esa fiesta porque necesitaba estar con mis amigos… tu me habías abandonado.

- ¡Yo estaba sufriendo por Fred!

- ¿Crees que yo no lamenté su muerte? ¿La de Tonks, de Remus… la de todos los que murieron porque yo tuviera una oportunidad con ese hijo de puta? – dijo con rabia – yo no tenía idea que también iba a perderte a ti…

- ¿Y por eso te acostaste con ella?

- Yo no se qué paso esa noche…

- Vamos Harry – dijo sentándose en la cama y aferrando las rodillas a su pecho – ¿tengo que explicártelo?

- Ella me drogó…

- ¿Qué?

- No recuerdo nada de esa noche… - dijo sin mirarla – yo estaba con Ron y los demás… Hermione estaba allí, pero bueno, ella estaba mal porque Ron estaba con dos rubias… se fue al rato.

- Y Romilda…

- No sé quien la llevó – suspiró – ella se acercó y me dio una copa… me dijo que era tiempo de pedir perdón por los inconvenientes… y que lamentaba que tu estuvieras enferma… bebí la copa y luego dije a Seamus que no me sentía bien… fui al baño para mojarme la cara, y…

- Te drogó... – él asintió.

- No recuerdo nada mas… solo despertar en esa cama, desnudo, ella a mi lado… me sentí como la mierda… - la miró – nunca te hubiera engañado… pensé que no traería problemas, pero… - bajó la cabeza- ya sabes el final… - Ginny suspiró cuando Harry le mostró el anillo. – no puedo liberarme de este karma… ojala pudiera, quizás… quizás…

- Quiero estar contigo – dijo ella acercándose y abrazándolo por la espalda – No puedo vivir sin ti Harry. Quizás no podamos casarnos como una vez imaginamos, pero si podríamos formar una familia y ser…

- No quiero que todo el mundo diga te señale y te juzgue como mi amante… - le besó las manos que acariciaban su pecho – no te mereces ser solo una concubina… te mereces el mundo, te mereces lo mejor.

- No me importa… te quiero a ti.

- A mi si me importa…

- Quiero tener hijos… los hijos que una vez soñamos, ¿lo recuerdas? – Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- Yo ya no tengo esos sueños… - mintió. Ella suspiró.

- ¿es por Nicky?

- No… - suspiró – nunca traería hijos al mundo para que sean objeto de burlas o de insultos…

- ¿Por qué?

- Vamos… amén de que varios me veneran por sacarles la lacra de Voldemort de encima, otros me odian y no soportaría el dolor de mis hijos cuando les dijeran bastardos… -

- No me hagas esto Harry…- dijo suplicante.

- Te amo – dijo dándose vuelta y mirándola. Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – He batallado con todas mis fuerzas para callarlo, pero no puedo – la abrazó –amo todo de ti, tus risas, tus insultos, tu inteligencia, tu raro sentido del humor… Merlín me vuelvo loco cuando estás así, en plan de chica sexy y atraes a esos imbéciles… moría cada noche que estabas con esos infelices, mostrándole algo que solo debía ser para mi…

- Nunca he estado con hombres en ese plan…

- Has estado con hombres, Ginny.

- Y tu con mujeres, - dijo a la defensiva- te casaste con ella, tuviste un hijo… El hijo que debería ser mío…

- No hables de Nicky…

- Nicky debió ser mi Nicky – dijo ella, fracasando por retener las lagrimas – me debes eso…

- No puedo darte nada… - ella le tomó la cara con sus manos – te daría todo lo que me pidieras, pero no puedo ser egoísta… tu te mereces una familia, hijos legítimos y un esposo que no cargue toda la mierda que tengo en mi vida…

- ¡No me importa!

- A mi si… - la besó – Te amo demasiado para atraerte a esta miseria de vida que llevo.

- Quiero estar contigo…

- No… - ella lo besó – no Ginny, aunque me muera de ganas por tenerte, no… - ella lo interrumpió dándole un beso profundo, su lengua juguetona, se metió en la boca masculina haciéndolo gemir.

- Te amo… dame una oportunidad para hacerte cambiar de idea – dijo ella.

- No voy a cambiar de idea…

- Entonces – lo miró – dame este tiempo.

- ¿Qué?

- Dame este tiempo para tenerte... para sentirte mío

- Quieres…

- No quieres el presente de donde vinimos, ni el futuro a mi lado…

- No es que lo quiera, no puedo ser…

- No importa, dame este presente… dame el tiempo que estemos aquí, para vivir la fantasía de tenerte para mi… que seas mío – ella lo empujó suavemente y él quedó acostado de espaldas – déjame gozarte, amarte… - ella se colocó a horcajadas, y se recostó sobre el cuerpo masculino – déjame tener recuerdos contigo – lo besó en el pechó y subió hasta el cuello – permíteme tener la sensación de felicidad, al despertar y ver tu cara, tu cuerpo a mi lado – su cuerpo buscó el roce, y Harry jadeó, ya preparado para una nueva interacción – concédeme el placer de quitarte la ropa y hacerte el amor y que me hagas el amor, cada noche al acostarnos… por favor Harry – sus cuerpos se unieron en un jadeo mutuo, y Ginny sin prisa pero sin pausa, empezó a moverse al tiempo que Harry elevaba las caderas, para ir a su encuentro.

- Ginny…

- No me apartes Harry... – dijo borracha de placer – déjame ser la mujer que amas… - lo miró – déjame al menos el tiempo en que dure esta misión, vivir la fantasía de ser tu mujer… y que seas mío.

- Si… maldita sea, si… -dijo levantándose y de un movimiento dejarla de espaldas a la cama. El continuó el frenesí sexual, con embestidas profundas y rápidas. – pídeme lo que quieras… - la miró - seré tuyo y serás mía por el tiempo en que estemos aquí

- Si… - dijo ella jadeando de alegría y besándolo. – te amo… y… y… ¡oh, Harry! – fue lo único que pudo decir cuando el orgasmo le pegó fuerte. Harry se aferró al cuerpo femenino y también obtuvo su placer.

- Maldición, dime que estas tomando algo para no… - la miró – nunca he usado condones contigo.

- No te preocupes – dijo abrazándolo y tratando de serenar la respiración. Dio dos inspiraciones profundas, y exhaló el aire de golpe – tomo la poción anticonceptiva...

- Bien – se acomodó en la cama y la atrajo a su cuerpo, tapándola con una frazada.

- Si vas a ser mío quiero algo a cambio.

- No se…

- Dijiste que te pidiera lo que sea…

- Sí, pero…

- Quiero que te quites ese anillo… - Harry la miró- si vas a ser mío y vas a estar a mi lado, no quiero nada, que te recuerde a esa maldita perra… - le tomó la mano y se metió el dedo anular en la boca, mojándolo con saliva – anda quítatelo…

- Ginny… -ella lo miró expectante y Harry entendió que si daba ese salto de fe, tenía que ceder. Se quitó el anillo. Ella extendió la mano y él deposito el anillo de plata en la palma. – Merlín, lo que hago por el sexo fantástico que me das.

- Idiota… - él rió. Ginny lanzó el anillo a cualquier parte – no quiero ni que lo busques, ni te lo pongas… -lo abrazó y luego bostezó.

- ¿Vamos a pelearnos de vez en cuando?

- Si eso te pone cachondo… - dijo ella risueña

- No tienes la más puta idea…

- ¿En verdad ella te drogó?

- Si…

- Y cabe la posibilidad de que Nicky no haya sido…

- Ginny – dijo mirándola – puedo sacarme el anillo, porque es algo material y no me importa una mierda… pero no voy a poner en duda a Nicky… él era mi hijo.

- Pero Harry…

- Fin de la discusión.

- Está bien… - le besó el pecho – lo siento.

- No quiero hablar de Nicky… - dijo besándole la sien y aspirando el perfume de su pelo – Merlín, he soñado tanto tenerte así… solo para mí.

- Yo también…

- Espero que no nos equivoquemos…

- El amor entre nosotros no debe ser equivocación…

- Lo que vivamos aquí y ahora, hará mas dolorosa la despedida…

- Quizás si… – dijo ella acariciando su estómago – pero también va a hacer más llevadera la vida de soledad que tendré luego. Al menos te tuve para mí un tiempo… - la puerta de la habitación de Ginny fue aporreada insistentemente. Ambos se sobresaltaron. Harry se levantó rápidamente y buscó sus pantalones. Luego invocó la camisa. Ginny estaba enredada con el sostén y la blusa.

- Ginny… - la voz de Hermione se escuchó ahogada por la madera de la puerta – ¿estás aquí?

- Si Hermione, enseguida abro…

- No, no tengo tiempo de esperarte… - dijo ella – ¿has visto a Harry? – Ginny lo miró interrogante y este negó en silencio.

- ¿Qué? – susurró Ginny. Harry se acercó y le tendió las bragas.

- Quiero que lo nuestro quede entre nosotros… - dijo murmurando – no quiero que nadie lo sepa. – Ginny lo miró, y entendió. Aunque le molestara que no quisiera que los demás se enteraran, si su trato tenía un día, una semana, o un mes, no valía la pena andar diciéndolo a los cuatro vientos. Asintió. Era mejor que solo quedara entre los dos.

- Hermione… como mierda quieres que sepa donde carajos estás ese idiota… - dijo agachándose para buscar la falda. Harry aprovechó para darle una palmada en el trasero. – ¡ay!

- ¿Qué sucede Ginny?

- Nada solo me golpeé con la silla…

- Necesitamos reunirnos la elite con urgencia – dijo la muchacha en el pasillo.

- ¿Ron? – pregunto abotonándose la falda.

- Ya está enterado... Ginny, cuando termines lo que sea que estás haciendo…

- Solo me acosté un rato… - dijo la excusa mas tonta. Harry sonrió.

- Es importante que nos reunamos – Ginny abrió la puerta dejando a Harry detrás de esta, apoyado en la gruesa pared. La cara de su amiga mostraba preocupación.

- Que sucede Hermione…

- Estuve leyendo el cuaderno de Malfoy… - dijo seria – y creo que descubrí el por qué de tantos mortífagos… de todas maneras quisiera corroborarlo con el interrogatorio a los detenidos

- Hermione… dijo Ginny atándose el pelo en una coleta – eso es imposible porque… - la miró – no tenemos el contrahechizo para que ellos hablen.

- Necesito encontrar a Harry, Ginny – dijo ella insistente.

- ¿Que encontraste en el cuaderno?

- Lo diré cuando estemos reunidos – dijo dando la vuelta y alejándose – Ron y yo estaremos esperando a en las mazmorras. Iré a buscar a Harry. Es importante que nos veamos lo más pronto posible…

- Hermione,

- Interrogaremos a Perkins y a MacNayr… el profesor Dumbledore estará con nosotros

- Ya te dije que es imposible a menos que – miró a su amiga que sonreía – Hermione…

- Busca a Harry… - dijo serena – encontré el maldito hechizo – y diciendo esto despareció dejando estupefactos a ambos jóvenes.

- ¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo? – dijo Ginny, al tiempo que Harry se colocaba el suéter y salía. – Harry…

- Cámbiate de ropa… - dijo mirándola y arqueando la ceja – te veo en las mazmorras… y diciendo esto desapareció. Ginny suspiró. Había pensado que su idilio con el jefe durara más tiempo, pero como todo en su vida, su maldito destino se empañaba en romperle las ilusiones.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Bien, eso es todo por ahora…

La canción es de Guns´n Roses, "since I don´t have you" si pueden escuchen el tema mientras leen esa parte. Pero es solo un consejito! Jajaja

Gracias por el apoyo, y espero tener tiempo para seguir esta racha de inusitada inspiración. Crucen los dedos!

**Recuerden dejar sus apreciaciones. Buenas o malas, pero con respeto, siempre serán agradecidas!**

Iba a decir otra cosa, pero ya me olvidé… Cita a Ciegas es lo próximo que actualizaré… y ya tengo en mente mi próxima aventura! Si se pasan por facebook, quizás tengan algún adelanto de la misma.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Hola a todos! Perdón por la demora y se que no hay ninguna excusa de mi tardanza. Pero he visto comentarios que me acusaban de falta de compromiso a la hora de actualizar. Para los que me conocen, y han sabido esperarme, les doy las gracias. Para los que no, simplemente les digo que jamás dejo una historia sin terminar… si les parece ajada, arcaica, y todos los calificativos que se les pueda ocurrir simplemente pueden no seguir leyéndola. **

**Mi excusa para tardarme fue que en todos estos meses de ausencia, he estado muy ocupada con la enfermedad primero de mi papá y de mi madre… y luego la muerte de mi papá me cortó al medio. Gracias a todas por las palabras de confort que me dieron. Gracias a Azul, Susy, Paloma y las demás por las palabras de aliento y por las otras que supieron sacarme una sonrisa. Gracias a las que lamentablemente no les caigo bien, porque también me dieron una palabra de aliento en momentos tan difíciles. Gracias a toda la familia Potterica… y no se tomen en serio todo los que leen y escuchan… este es un lugar para divertirse y pasarla bien. **

**Ahora si, no las molesto mas con palabras tan pesadas. Espero que les guste lo que he escrito. ah, me olvidaba, quiero dedicarle este capitulo a mi hermana trasandina, Natalia, que de tanto en tanto nos regala un nataliazo... el último hace escasos minutos cuando su hermano, no la sostuvo, a la hora de festejar un gol de su adorada U. Y también le dedico este capitulo a mi amigo independentista Carlos Manrique Perez, que me ayudó con la cuestión del ruso, o bielorruso... a esta hora no me acuerdo qué era Carlos! jajaja... y gracias por no hacerlo en cirílico!**

**Capítulo 15 **

Harry caminó rápidamente bajando los enormes escalones de piedra que los separaban de las mazmorras. Le intrigaba saber qué diablos había hecho Hermione para encontrar un contrahechizo para romper la barrera de los mortífagos, o lo que sea que estaba frenando que esos bastardos hablaran. Acomodaba su ropa rápidamente, para que al llegar nadie sospechara de dónde venía. Sonrió y se relamió el labio, así como el gato relame sus bigotes después de un suculento tazón de leche, sólo que el cuerpo de Ginny era más vigorizante y placentero que cualquier alimento que pudiera existir, y tratando que la conciencia no le pese tanto, ya que esta le decía que lo pasado en la habitación de Ginny no debía haber sucedido. Cada suspiro, cada movimiento, cada jadeo y caricia, habían sido un asalto a sus sentidos, y por primera vez en la vida, había olvidado lo que debía hacer, y se había entregado a ella, por lo que sentía, por lo que deseaba. Nada podía evitar la eclosión de sentimientos que le provocaban las caricias de Ginny, sus besos… su amor. Porque a pesar de que creía que tarde o temprano iba a lastimarla como lo hizo unos años atrás, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de que, al menos por el tiempo que estuvieran atascados en el pasado, Ginny Weasley fuera parte de su vida, de la manera en que él siempre lo había soñado, desde que descubrió el torbellino de emociones que le provocaba la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Terminó de abotonarse la camisa, y acomodarse como pudo el cabello que la pelirroja muy efusivamente se encargó de despeinar, dio la vuelta hacia un atajo que llevaba a las mazmorras, cuando se encontró de bruces con su padre. Este lo miraba de arriba abajo. A su lado, Sirius Black estaba apoyado en la fría pared de piedra del corredor. La cara de su padrino, era un poema. Sus ojos también lo recorrieron rápidamente, pero su mirada acerada se clavó en la suya, como pidiendo explicaciones. Que se fuera a la mierda… no iba a darle cuentas a nadie. Él era Harry Potter, y ninguna miradita sobradora o petulante, lo iban a parar. Dio un paso al costado para pasar de ellos, pero Sirius se enderezó y le impidió el paso. Harry se frenó. Suspiró una y otra vez, y luego centró su mirada en ellos.

- Permiso… - dijo secamente.

- Un momentito… - dijo su padre – creo que tienes algo que contar…

- Bien, espera… - dijo poniéndose la mano en la frente – déjame pensar… - lo miró – no tengo que contarte una mierda – le puso la mano en el pecho – con tu permiso – y lo empujó.

- ¿Nunca te dijeron que eres un grano en el culo? – dijo Sirius.

- Ummm… si, creo que si… a ver, si, Voldemort, ¿te suena el nombre? – dijo, y ellos se tocaron un testículo izquierdo – aunque no con esas palabras – sonrió – Voldemort era un hijo de puta siniestro y malvado… pero debo decir que era bastante educado. – Sirius sonrió.

- Vaya… - dijo al fin – Potter Junior diciendo una broma… - lo miró – parece que alguien se ha desfogado muy bien – Harry quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y lo miró seriamente. – ¿qué tal con…?

- Qué tal con nada… vuelvo a repetírselos por si la idiotez que les inunda el cerebro todos los días no los deja internalizar el concepto: No tengo nada que contar, y se los repetiré una y otra vez… - los empujó – quítense de mi camino porque si bien ustedes están de vacaciones, mis compañeros y yo, al contrario de ustedes, vinimos a cumplir una misión… Dumbledore me está esperando, y la verdad…

- Estuviste con la pelirroja… - dijo Sirius – ¿de qué hablaron? – lo miró – o quizás no hablaron, y solo se dedicaron a moverse en sentido horizontal…

- Si hubiera pasado algo entre "la pelirroja" y yo, definitivamente tu serías la última persona del mundo a quien se lo contaría… - dijo serio – ya basta, terminen con la boludez, porque necesito llegar a las mazmorras. El tiempo para mí es valioso… cada minuto que pase y que pierda, es un paso más que los mortífagos se alejan de mí. Y si por tu naturaleza de pervertido chismoso, no puedo resolver esta misión, te juro que no va a haber poder mágico, divino o de la mierda que quieras, que te salve de mi.

- Te haces el bravucón… - dijo Sirius

- Ya basta Canuto… - dijo James entendiendo que Harry era para los secretos como su madre, imposible.

- Tengo con qué hacerme el bravucón… - dijo sonriendo socarronamente – ¿acaso esa marca que tienes en la ceja no te lo recuerda?

- Vete a la mierda… - dijo acercándose y poniéndose frente al joven. Harry no movió un musculo.

- Ya estoy en la mierda… - dijo apenas moviendo los labios. - hace mucho tiempo que nado en ella…

- Solo queríamos saber si has arreglado las cosas con la muchacha… - dijo James – no es para que te pongas paranoico.

- Mis cosas con la muchacha, como dices, son MIS COSAS, nada tiene que ver con esta misión… - los volvió a empujar y estos le cedieron el paso – gracias.

- Necesitas follar más seguido, así se te quita el mal humor…

- Gracias por el consejo. Te aseguro que cuando tenga la oportunidad, voy a llevarlo a cabo. - continuó caminando. Pensando que se los había quitado de encima suspiró profundamente.

- Solo espero que el conflicto que tengas con esa joven se solucione… - Harry dio un respingo al oír tan cerca la voz de su padre. James en un exceso de confianza puso la mano en el hombro de su hijo, y Harry miró la mano y luego a su padre, que sonreía nerviosamente. Respiró profundamente, y no dijo nada. Recordó las palabras de Ginny que le decía que aprovechara los momentos que iba a vivir junto a sus padres porque después iba a arrepentirse. Siguió caminando esta vez más lento y James sonrió triunfante. – pero, si quieres un consejito de tu padre – Harry lo miró arqueando una ceja – digo, quiero que sepas, y no quiero sonar como un petulante, que James Potter tiene una cierta experiencia en lo que a chicas se refiere.

- Tuviste…

- ¿Qué?

- Espero que la "experiencia con las chicas" ya no las tengas. Por tu bien. – James rio. Sirius bufó molesto.

- Claro, claro… tienes razón, debo decir las tuve, porque si aun las tuviera tu madre me cortaría las pelotas. – Harry sonrió. – En fin… lo de Ginny y tu… - Harry frenó de golpe y lo miró. Luego miró a Sirius que caminaba unos pasos atrás, mirándolo.

- No tengo ni el tiempo, ni las ganas de hablar de lo que sea que tengas en tu cabeza. – bajó la mirada – no hay nada de "Ginny y yo… juntos," entiéndelo.

- Pero ella y tú parecen…

- Lo que nosotros parezcamos no significa que sea cierto – lo miró – solo para que dejes de romperme las pelotas, voy a confesarte que no puede haber nada entre Ginny y yo, simplemente… - cerró los ojos y trató de darles algo de información, porque entendía que esos dos no iban a cejar en su afán de obtener información – simplemente porque yo estoy casado… - James y Sirius jadearon y luego se miraron - fin de la historia y de tus absurdas conjeturas.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sirius mirándolo atónito – ¿tú estás casado?

- ¿Soy suegro? - Dijo a su vez James sin poderlo creer.

- Si… y como dije, fin de la discusión. – miró a Sirius que al escuchar la palabra casado se acercó y lo miró seriamente. – ¿Podemos seguir? Hay un par de mortífagos y una oportunidad para averiguar qué carajos vinieron hacer al pasado.

- Así que eres casado…

- Si, Black, con anillo y todo.

- ¿Y donde carajos está tu anillo? – Harry cerró los ojos y maldijo a Ginny – Porque cuando nos interrumpiste a Ginny y a mí, lo tenías puesto.

- Me lo saqué cuando venía para acá.

- Ummm… ¿te lo quitaste o te lo quitaron?

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Quiero saber por qué si eres casado no dejas de molestar a Ginny y celarla como si fuera tuya… ¿es ella tu esposa?

- No digas tonterías… Si ella fuera mi esposa… - dejó de hablar súbitamente. Si Ginny fuera su esposa, no sería la mierda de persona que era. Sonreiría cada segundo de su vida, y llegaría a casa con flores y helado, para encontrarse con el calor de sus hijos, mientras observaba la sonrisa cálida de su esposa. Tendría un hogar. Y no llegaría a ese mausoleo frió y oscuro, con una o dos botellas de vodka en sus manos, y solo lo recibirían las paredes frías y desmanteladas. Sin familia, sin hijos, sin calor de hogar… sin ella. - no, si Ginny fuera mi esposa, te aseguro que no lo escondería… - llegaron a lo más profundo de las mazmorras, para encontrarse con unas enormes puertas algo desvencijadas cuyos goznes estaban roídos por la humedad que había en esa parte del castillo. Harry se preguntó cómo alguien podría estar feliz de permanecer en este lugar siquiera una hora, al ver a Filch, el conocido celador, sonriendo frente a la puerta. Sin querer miró hacia abajo, tratando de buscar entre las piernas del no tan viejo Filch, a la astuta señora Norris. – Filch…

- El profesor Dumbledore los está esperando… - dijo agriamente – avísenme si necesitan ayuda con esos malnacidos… estaré muy feliz de…

- Si, si, gracias… - dijo Sirius y pasó, seguido por James y Harry – Merlín, este tipo tendría que haber sido un personaje de las películas de ese muggle llamado Bela Lugosu… - James rió – ciertamente es aterrador…

- Es Bela Lugosi… - dijo Harry – Bella, como tu prima…

- No me hables de esa hija de puta… tiene la misma cara de mierda que el Drácula muggle, pero es más siniestra… el otro te chupa la sangre, mi primita simplemente te corta el cuello, y se pone a bailar con el sonido de la sangre abandonando tu cuerpo…

- Es la mujer más hija de puta que pueda existir en el mundo…

- Conozco una peor... – dijo Harry, recordando a Romilda… aunque si era honesto, lo de su esposa era una locura crónica. Lo de Bellatrix Lestrange, era un estilo de vida.

O_O

Hermione estaba sentada frente a lo que parecía ser un enorme escritorio hecho improvisadamente con un viejo tablón sobre dos caballetes, y alrededor unas cuantas velas danzantes trataban de dar un poco de luz, en esa fría y mohosa mazmorra. La muchacha revisaba una vez más el cuaderno de Malfoy, a la vez que consultaba una gruesa enciclopedia, que había sacado de la sección prohibida. Levantó la vista cuando sintió las botas pesadas, y el cuerpo de Ron acercarse. Lo miró a los ojos. Este se acomodó su pelo… ese estupendo cabello húmedo del baño que momentos antes se habían dado juntos luego de… Hermione suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Tratando de alejar el caliente recuerdo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a ellos de tal manera, que seguramente Harry se daría cuenta de la situación y con ello tendrían una bronca monumental por parte de su jefe. Ron apoyó su cuerpo cerca de ella, incitándola. Ella lo miró a los ojos, y este le guiñó uno de los suyos… tan azules, tan hermosos. Ella se mordió el labio. No, no debía recordar…. era difícil no hacerlo ya que fue Ron quien, con su últimamente muy marcada calentura, le dio la idea de buscar en la biblioteca personal del profesor Dumbledore para revertir el conjuro mortífago. Claro que Ron no dijo eso exactamente, solo sugirió la biblioteca, pero fue ante los demás una tonta excusa… El solo quería follar, y la había llevado casi en volandas hacia la biblioteca, le había quitado la ropa con el simple movimiento de la varita, y la había tomado, una y otra vez, susurrándole cuánto la deseaba… cuanto la amaba; y ella fiel a su estilo, a punto de correrse por segunda vez, había mirado la puerta que separaba la biblioteca de la sección prohibida, y todo lo demás fue rápido. Recordar que Dumbledore tenía una biblioteca no apta para los alumnos, que podría darle las respuestas que deseaba. El resto fue un borroso momento que implicaba acomodarse la ropa, acercarse a la puerta, y buscar al profesor… Pero Ron le había hecho notar, su aspecto, toda sudada, y oliendo a sexo. Y entonces la había llevado al cuarto de baño de los prefectos… y había sucedido otra vez… y otra… Sonrió con picardía.

- ¿No te cansas, eh? – dijo Ron jugando con la varita y volviéndola a la realidad. Ella suspiró.

- Sabes que por más que intentes distraerme, cuando estoy en modo de trabajo, no vas a lograr tu cometido…

- ¿Ah, no? – dijo él sonriendo socarronamente – no recuerdo que hayas estado en tu "modo trabajo" esta tarde en la biblioteca… - ella se puso roja – ni cuando ibas corriendo al despacho de Dumbledore, pero…

- Oh, por Merlín… ¡Cállate! – susurró sólo para que él lo escuchara. Ron divertido siguió molestándola.

- ¿No estabas en tu famoso "modo trabajo" cuando te desviaste al baño de los prefectos?

- Cierra la boca… – dijo apenas moviendo los labios, y Ron rió, llamando la atención de Dumbledore, Remus Lupin y Lily Evans. Carraspeó e iba a seguir incomodando a Hermione cuando la puerta se abrió y Harry entraba con cara de pocos amigos, seguido de su padre y de Sirius. Ron se enderezó y se acercó a su amigo. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde para seguir fastidiándola… de la manera que a él le encantaba.

- Weasley, deja de molestar a Granger y dime que tienes…

- ¿Qué tengo? – Harry bufó.

- ¿Has estado soltando vapor por ahí, o has estado trabajando para que terminemos nuestra misión en tiempo y en forma?

- Bueno… - miró de reojo a Hermione – esto y lo otro.

- Explícate…

- Ehhh…

- Harry… – dijo Hermione levantándose y cerrando el enorme libro de golpe, llamando la atención de su jefe. Ron la miró y suspiró agradecido – creo que lo que haga este idiota ahora es irrelevante… - Ron abrió los ojos y cerró la boca. Ya arreglaría cuentas con ella cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Hermione se acomodó el cabello, nerviosa. – es decir…

- ¿Idiota?

- ¿Es lo que eres, no? – dijo con temblor en su voz.

- Idiota… - repitió Ron, bajando la mirada – me dice idiota una rata de biblioteca – Hermione jadeó.

- ¿Rata de biblioteca? Ja, no sé por qué pensé que podrías ser más ingenioso… qué se puede esperar de un "Folla putas…" – sonrió complacida.

- ¿En serio? – dijo él aceptando el guante – Frígida…

- ¿En serio?

- ¡YA basta! – dijo Harry harto – dejen de romperme las pelotas con su maldita guerra de palabras.

- ¡Guerra de palabras! – dijo Hermione chasqueando la lengua – si este bruto no tiene idea de qué es una palabra…

- Basta Hermione, solo dime que carajos descubriste… - se acercó a los mortífagos desmayados y le dio un golpe en la cabeza del joven auror. Este no se despertó – quiero que estos pajaritos canten todo.

- Bien… estaba yo en la biblioteca…

- ¿Haciendo? – dijo Ron

- Lo que se hace en la biblioteca… - dijo colorada.

- ¿En serio?

- Ron… déjala en paz… - dijo Harry. – continua Hermione

- Creo que lo más conveniente es esperar a Ginny, básicamente porque no tengo intenciones de estar diciendo a cada rato lo que descubrí… tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer para perder el tiempo diciendo una y otra vez… – Harry abrió los ojos al escuchar algo de impaciencia y fastidio en la voz de su amiga. La miró detenidamente. Algo en ella había cambiado, pero en estos momentos le importaba una mierda el motivo del cambio. solo quería salir de allí… dejar atrás esta mierda de misión que día tras día sentía que se dificultaba más.

- Ya lo entendimos Hermione… - dijo secamente.

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está mi hermana? – preguntó Ron extrañado – Se me hace demasiado raro que ella no esté aquí revoloteando y molestando por cada cosa que dice o hace Harry... –miró a su amigo - ¿no sabes en qué anda?

- ¿Acaso debo saberlo? – dijo Harry tratando de evitar recordar las caricias de la pelirroja.

- Si tú no tienes idea de donde está Ginny, y ni Ron ni yo te hemos mandado un mensaje… - dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Cómo te enteraste tú que nos reuniríamos en las mazmorras? – Harry miró a su castaña amiga… qué responder. Maldición odiaba cuando ella lo observaba de esa manera, como si sospechara algo.

- Si Potter – dijo Sirius – dinos… ilumínanos, ¿Cómo es que te has enterado de esta amena reunión? – Harry maldijo a su padrino e hizo una nota mental para reventarle la boca de un puñetazo. Carraspeó, y cuando iba a responder…

- Le envié un patronus, ¿qué más podía hacer? – dijo Ginny entrando por la enorme puerta y mirándolo a los ojos – yo no tenía idea de donde estaba Harry... y ya sabemos que si de él dependiera, me tiraría al lago y me dejaría comer por el calamar gigante…

- ¿En serio? – dijo Sirius.

- Me tiene pelotudo esa frasecita – dijo James

- ¿En serio, james? – dijo Sirius en claro tono de burla.

- ¡Basta ya Canuto! – dijo riéndose – ¿qué importa cómo se enteró Harry de la reunión? lo importante es saber qué se ha descubierto, acerca de los demás mortífagos…

- Lo que yo quiero saber es qué carajos hacen ustedes aquí. – dijo Harry serio – se supone que es una reunión de la elite con Dumbledore… nadie me dijo que los dos más grandes entrometidos…

- Yo estoy aquí porque se me canta… - dijo Sirius interrumpiéndolo – ¿tienes algo que objetar?

- ¿Además de tu cara de imbécil? – preguntó Harry en tono beligerante.

- Harry… – dijo Ginny, acercándose y poniéndole la mano en su pecho. Él miró la mano y luego los enormes ojos castaños – no es momento de enervar las plumas, y hacerse el gallito… - este le quitó la mano y se separó como si ella lo quemara.

- Creo que sería perfecto que todos demos nuestro punto de opinión, señor Potter – dijo Dumbledore.

- Yo creo… - dijeron James y Harry a la vez, y luego se miraron.

- Hablo con el señor Harry Potter – aclaró Dumbledore divertido. Ambos chasquearon la lengua.

- Ah…

- Yo no lo creo así… - dijo Harry acomodándose los anteojos. – sigo pensando que mientras menos sepan mejor…

- Pero sucede que es de nuestro hijo de quien se trata esta misión – dijo Lily mirándolo con la misma intensidad en la mirada que la suya – y creo que como sus padres, debemos tener la oportunidad de hacer hasta lo imposible para poder defenderlo… así demos la…

- Ya Lily – dijo James acercándose y abrazándola – nada le va a pasar a nuestro bebé… - la miró – si hay que sacrificarse yo…

- Basta ya – dijo Harry desesperado al escucharlos – ustedes no…

- Potter – dijo Sirius algo acongojado – entiende que…

- Está bien… - dijo cansado – quédense, váyanse, me da lo mismo. – miró a Hermione – qué descubriste.

- Eh… como sabes Remus y yo estuvimos… – Ron chasqueó la lengua y Hermione lo miró molesta. – Estuvimos revisando los cuadernos de Malfoy padre…

- Si, y como te lo dije también, eso era una completa pérdida de tiempo… - dijo Harry algo agotado. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, no solo por Ginny y sus planteos. La terca actitud de sus padres, la irreverencia de Sirius, la desesperante inoperancia de Ron, y las distracciones de Hermione, estaban sacándolo de sus casillas. Quería largarse de una vez por todas de este lugar, porque iba a volverse loco… más loco de lo que ya estaba. – Hermione…

- Déjala terminar… - dijo Ginny.

- Gracias Ginny – dijo Hermione con un asomo de sonrisa – como dije Remus y yo pensábamos que había algo mas en ese cuaderno, que se nos estaba escapando, y decidimos leerlo juntos. Pero luego de tener ciertos inconvenientes con alguno de los miembros de la elite… – miró a Ron que miraba demasiado entretenido una telaraña que colgaba del techo, aunque ella sabía que estaba escuchando y estaba abochornado. Sus orejas coloradas lo delataban con facilidad – decidí hacer el trabajo sola y leerlo por mi cuenta, en los momentos libres…

- Leímos esa mierda antes de venir aquí, y mas allá de la información que nos trajo, no hay nada que pueda ayudarnos… - dijo Harry.

- Concuerdo en parte contigo. – dijo su amiga seria – Nosotros dejamos de darle la importancia a este cuaderno una vez que leímos la fecha de su llegada al pasado. – lo miró - No previmos esta situación de secretismo mortífago. Tú no terminaste de leerlo, pero sabes que yo tengo cierto interés por…

- Lo que quiere decir que es una insoportable sabelotodo y que todo lo que tenga pergamino, y letras, le interesa más que foll…

- ¡Ya Ron! – dijo Hermione colorada – Me intereso por las pequeñas cosas, y esa curiosidad me ha llevado a encontrar este pequeño ardid… Y si yo no hubiera tenido interés en él, aun caminaríamos a oscuras en esta misión…

- ¿Subestimamos a esos bastardos? – dijo Ginny acercándose a su amiga – ¿eso es lo que quieres decir? – Hermione asintió y le dio el cuaderno.

- Esto… - la miró. Ginny abrió el cuaderno y luego miró a su amiga sorprendida – Mierda…

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Harry intrigado por la expresión de Ginny. Esta lo miró.

- Esto no estaba en el cuaderno… - dijo seria. - ¿Cómo diablos es que apareció?

- Hice el hechizo para revelar lo oculto y eso surgió – Acotó Hermione.

- No son muy listos, ¿eh? - Dijo Ron arrebatándole el cuaderno a su hermana – un simple _specialis revelio_, y adiós secreto – miró el cuaderno y arqueó las cejas confundido – ¿qué mierda es esto?

- Un idioma tonto – le dijo Ginny

- ¿Pero esto está escrito en duendigonza? – dijo contrariado – digo, los mortífagos creyeron que hablando el idioma de una criatura que consideran inferior, iban a…

- No señor Weasley – dijo Dumbledore… - Como ustedes saben, hablo varios idiomas, entre ellos el sirenio y el duendigonza – dijo mirándolo por encima de sus gafas con forma de medialuna - eso es un antiguo dialecto que se usa en una región de la Unión soviética.

- ¿Magia rusa?

- Yo lo único que conozco rusa, es la ensalada – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros, provocando las risas entre las mujeres.

- Tú y tu humor de mierda… - dijo Harry.

- Es algo que debían conocer de mi – dijo mirando a Ginny y guiñándole un ojo. Esta le devolvió el gesto y Harry bufó.

- Si claro… - miró a Dumbledore que parecía divertido – ¿y usted cree que alguien puede decirnos…?

- ¿Qué carajos dice ahí? – dijo Ron, con su inigualable poder de síntesis.

- Bueno… no soy muy especialista en idiomas muggles – dijo Dumbledore.

- Y entonces… - dijo Ron – estamos parados en el mismo lugar que en donde estábamos – suspiró – en la misma mierda…

- ¡Ron cuida tu maldito lenguaje de mierda! – dijo Ginny – mamá te rompería el c…

- Suficiente… - dijo Harry interrumpiendo lo que sabía era un compendio de insultos por parte de Ginny. Miró a Hermione y a Dumbledore – díganme que hay una solución…

- Yo, no conozco muchos idiomas, pero tengo un amigo en Dumstrang que sabe varios idiomas entre ellos el ruso… Igor Karkaroff, y creo que…

- Mala idea…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó serenamente el profesor Dumbledore.

- Porque es un maldito mortífago – dijo secamente.

- ¿En serio? – dijo el director algo contrariado – nunca hubiera imaginado que él… que él fuera…

- ¿Un cagón de mierda? - dijo Ron, y Harry sonrió concordando con su amigo - la verdad es que era un mortífago de los mas debiluchos… tanto que cuando fue atrapado, sopló hasta los mocos y luego…

- Basta Ron… - dijo Hermione.

- ¿Por qué siempre frenas el final de la historia? – dijo molesto. Ella quiso reír, pero lo escondió en un carraspeo.

- Porque como te dije, no es bueno que sepan toda la maldita historia.

- Pero Karkaroff…

- Olvídense de él. Preguntarle sería como tocarle la espalda a Voldemort, y que se entere que estamos aquí. – dijo Harry exasperado.

- Menos mal que no dijo tomar a Voldemort de la nariz – dijo Sirius otra vez, James se unió al coro de risas femeninas.

- ¿Van a seguir alentándolo? – dijo Harry mirando a Ginny algo molesto, y esta solo se encogió de hombros.

- Cuando eres divertido…

- ¿Estamos en la misma disyuntiva? – dijo mesándose los oscuros cabellos. Ginny se apiadó de su jefe.

- No tonto… - dijo Ginny- Hermione sabe algo de ruso.

- Si, - dijo esta – y te aseguro que aquí dice que Lucius Malfoy estuvo investigando algunos escritos rusos, y hay una tonta reseña sobre Rasputín, el hombre de confianza de la ultima zarina Rusa, Alexandra

- Dicen que se la cepillaba… - acotó Ron. Sirius se carcajeó.

- ¡Ron!

- Sólo es un dato de color… - más risas.

- Lo cierto que lo poco que dice en ruso, habla de un hechizo que usándolo permite a la persona esconder en su mente, un recuerdo, un dato, algo que pueda incriminarlo o que pudiera hacer peligroso decirlo. – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Algo así como un encantamiento fidelio pero de recuerdos o conocimientos? ¿Algo que no quieren que se sepa, y lo esconden en un lugar de la mente?

- Exacto señor Potter. – dijo Dumbledore. - Magia muy oscura, y muy avanzada si se me permite el comentario.

- No había escuchado hablar de eso…

- Porque es peligroso… - agreó el director- hay que saber hacerlo con exactitud, porque si no se puede manipular la mente de la persona, y…

- Me importa tres carajos la mente de esos hijos de perra… - dijo secamente – solo quiero que esos dos infelices hablen.

- Pero no te servirán de nada si ellos tienen el cerebro frito, jefe… - dijo Ginny acercándose.

- Está bien… un hechizo de ese tal Rasputín… - dijo Harry – según tengo entendido, este tipo, era un fraude… un pobre campesino sin educación, que con ansias de poder, se valió de una artimaña, para acercarse a los zares rusos… - Dumbledore y Hermione asintieron – pero si es un fraude, cómo pudo…

- Bien… - dijo Ginny – también pensábamos que Petigrew era un bueno para nada, y mira lo que resultó…

- ¿No me digan que Peter va a ser Ministro de Magia? – dijo James.

- Sin comentarios… - dijo Harry, y miró a los demás. – ¿entonces ese hechizo es efectivo?

- Al parecer si – dijo Hermione – ya que no podemos sacarle más que esa estupidez de _"todos morirán… el señor oscuro y bla bla bla…"_

- Entonces…- la miró - para un hechizo, siempre hay un contrahechizo… - dijo Harry, con algún vicio de esperanza en su voz. Por fin creía encontrar un poco de luz en esa mierda oscura que se había convertido su misión.

- ¿Y el muy burro de Lucius Malfoy lo escribió en ese libro? – preguntó Ron.

- Eso es correcto… - dijo ella – deduzco que no sabía muy bien el ruso, por esta razón lo escribió para recordarlo… y agradezcamos que no lo escribió en cirílico, si no… - suspiró.

- ¿Que estamos esperando? - Dijo Harry – tu Granger, vas a hacer el contrahechizo porque sabes el idioma y me imagino que la pronunciación es esencial – esta asintió – tu Ginny, despierta al infeliz de Pearson…

- Harry, creo que MacNayr será mejor cantante… - Harry sonrió y agarró del cabello, al pobre joven que aun estaba inconsciente. – Harry, enfócate por favor… - dijo Ginny. Este la miró – ¿MacNayr?

- Está bien… - largó la cabeza del joven que fue a golpearse contra la fría piedra de la mazmorra. – quédate cerca por si el hechizo no funciona, y hace lo que sea que pase cuando son obligados a decir lo que saben.

- Pero si no pueden decirlo… - dijo James

- Se lo sacaré por las buenas o por las malas… pero hoy voy a saber por qué diablos vinieron tantos al pasado. - Dio un paso levantando la varita dispuesto a darle una buena sacudida a los reos, pero una mano firme evitó el movimiento. Este miró con rabia a Ginny pero esta le apretó la muñeca, y le abrió los ojos. – ¿qué diablos…?

- ¿Piensas arruinar nuestra misión por tu estúpida impaciencia? – dijo ella casi en susurros, apretando los dientes y apenas moviendo la boca – ¿eres estúpido o qué? – él le quitó la mano bruscamente – me parece que hemos esperado mucho para el resultado que hemos encontrado, solo para arruinarlo por tu falta de profesionalismo…

- Quién mierda te crees… – dijo él acercándose y ubicándose cara a cara con ella, apenas centímetros los separaban. Se miraron desafiantes, olvidándose de que horas antes estaban entrelazados entre las sábanas de la pelirroja – no te permito…

- Piensa… si haces un movimiento de los tuyos en estos imbéciles, antes de que Hermione pueda poner en práctica el contrahechizo, arruinarás la única manera de llegar a la verdad, y te juro que si no controlas ese temperamento de mierda que tienes, voy a patearte el culo, desde aquí a la cabaña de Hagrid, ida y vuelta… - Harry la miró con rabia – estás avisado.

- Yo soy el jefe de esta misión. – refunfuñó.

- Entonces compórtate como tal y controla ese temperamento que tienes… - dijo alejándose – ya se que quieres irte de este universo lo más rápido posible… - movió la varita – _Ennervate_ – conjuró el hechizo apuntando su varita a MacNayr. Harry sintió el frío de sus palabras. Qué idiota era. Ella había entendido que quería terminar su acuerdo lo más rápido posible.

- Mierda… - masculló – Ginny escucha… - pero ella se dio la vuelta y no volvió a mirarlo. MacNayr estaba lentamente volviendo de su inconsciencia, y comenzó a mirarlos uno a uno, primero con rabia, y luego al detenerse en Harry, su mirada paso del asco al pánico en breves segundos.

- Bienvenido a la tierra MacNayr… - dijo Ginny – Hermione, es todo tuyo…

- Bastardos… sangres sucias – farfulló el mortífago.

- Cállate mata bichos… - dijo la pelirroja rasgándole la cara con un hechizo punzocortante. – escucha bien lo que vamos a hacer tu y yo… - se acercó y tomó algunos largos y sucios mechones de su cabello – habla cuando se te ordene, y no intentes hacer un puto movimiento o escupir, porque te aseguro de que como hay dios, va a dolerte… peor que el crucciatus… - lo miró a los ojos – y tengo mis métodos para tener tus gónadas en mis manos en dos segundos… en un simple parpadeo y quedaras castrado… - zamarreó la cabeza del infeliz – ¿entendiste?

- Bruja… - solo pudo mascullar el viejo mortífago.

- Bueno, puedo aceptar ese calificativo… – dijo sonriendo cínicamente. Le soltó la cabeza que golpeó contra la pared – todo tuyo amiguita.

- No quiero cerca a la puta sangre sucia…

- Aquí lo único sucio y puto eres tu – dijo Ron y le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago – una palabra ofensiva más hacia Hermione y te juro que no la cuentas… mi hermana puede cortarte los testículos, pero yo simplemente te cortaré la polla…. – MacNayr gimió.

- Quítenme a este muerto de hambre de encima… - chilló el viejo mortífago.

- Ja, ¿muerto de hambre? – dijo Ginny socarronamente – ¿quien es el que ha estado matando bichos para vivir, MacNayr?

- ¡Tú cállate maldita puta! – escupió – muy pronto vas a ser historia... – dijo sonriendo. A Ginny mas que darle temor le dio asco ver la sonrisa sucia y maloliente de ese bastardo.

- Merlín, parece que te hubieras estado alimentando de hipogrifos putrefactos… - miró a Hermione – me quedaré a tu lado para que este infeliz no se le ocurra hacerte daño.

- Puedo cuidarme sola… - dijo Hermione ofuscada – parece que no te dieras cuenta que he sido la bruja más inteligente de mi generación… - Ginny rió - ¿qué es lo gracioso?

- Que si contamos a Harry y a mi hermanito en tu generación, y si agregamos a Neville, Seamus y a Dean…

- ¡Ya cállate! - Ambas sonrieron – ¿a ti que te pasa? - preguntó Hermione a su amiga. La mirada de Ginny estaba radiante, sus enormes ojos castaños parecían brillar como piedras preciosas al sol – parece que te hubieras comido al gato…

- Quizás me lo comí… - dijo ella en un susurro.

- ¿Oh, por Merlín… Sirius? – dijo ella a sombrada. Cuando ella iba a contestar, Harry se acercó

- ¿Podemos dejar la charla de chicas para cuando vayan al tocador? – dijo irónico – ¡quiero que ese viejo de mierda hable! – agregó a los gritos.

- Ya cállate Potter – dijo Ginny – Es fácil para el jefe abrir la boca y despotricar ordenes… y luego te sientas y esperas – él la miró sin entender – todo el trabajo pesado lo hacemos Hermione y yo.

- ¿Quieres dejar de cacarear? Pareces una gallina que acaba de poner un huevo… – dijo él. Ella abrió los ojos, e infló los cachetes ya rojos de la rabia, dispuesta a lanzarle el peor de los insultos, pero bajó la mirada. Harry sonrió internamente y saboreó la victoria. No muchas veces tenía la satisfacción de dejarla sin palabras. Aunque ella inmediatamente levantó la cara y lo miró. Y Harry se convenció que nunca iba a ganarle en desafíos a esa pelirroja.

- Oh, por Merlín… - dijo ella – alejen los licores de este borracho que ya le dio por la etapa de borracho humorista… cuando llegue al borracho insoportable yo no me hago responsable de lo que le pueda pasar…

- Touchê…

- Ya te tocaré más tarde… - susurró ella y Harry sonrió. Dio la vuelta y Hermione le estaba observando detenidamente. Carraspeó y se alejó de esas dos locas.

- ¿Hermione, quieres dejar de perder el tiempo y hacer el puto contrahechizo? – dijo Ron impaciente. Hermione decidió dejar las sospechas que involucraban a Ginny y Harry de lado, y se concentró en la misión. Se acercó al mortífago y levantó la varita apuntándola en la frente de MacNayr.

- Aleja esa varita de mi, asquerosa sangre sucia… - el golpe vino del lado de la pelirroja.

- ¿En qué habíamos quedado, pedazo de mierda? – dijo molesta – ¡cierra tu puta boca y solo ábrela cuando te lo digamos! – MacNayr solo pudo escupir un poco de sangre.- Dejemos de perder el tiempo Hermione, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – Hermione asintió y quedó frente al mortífago que solo movió las manos, logrando que las cadenas tintinearan y golpearan contra la piedra. La morena volvió a levantar la varita y la colocó en la frente de MacNayr que cerró los ojos.

- "_Revelovat-tu smiert-yedok, slezi s svoj molschnost vual' noch i revelovat svoji sekretiy"_ – las palabras en ruso reverberaron en la mazmorra, logrando sonar como un eco macabro. Hermione repitió este hechizo tres veces al tiempo que movía la varita desde la frente a la marca tenebrosa del brazo del mortífago, una vez apoyada en la boca de la calavera – _"revelovat-tu smiert-yedok, slezi s svoj molschnost vual' noch i revelovat svoji sekretiy"_ – apretó con fuerza la varita en la boca de la calavera y luego realizó espirales de derecha a izquierda de afuera hacia adentro dos veces, y luego una a la derecha de adentro hacia afuera. Harry observaba con detenimiento y no iba a emitir ningún comentario sarcástico sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ginny se acercó a su lado y murmurando.

- ¿Sabes lo que acaba de decir? – este movió la cabeza negativamente.

- No tengo ni la más puta idea…

- Hermione no es la única que sabe ruso… - Él la miró. Ella le guiñó un ojo – básicamente está diciéndole "_Revélate mortífago, desgarra con tu poder el velo de la oscuridad y revela tus secretos…" – _Sonrió.

- ¿Y tu donde aprendiste el ruso? – dijo y luego chasqueó la lengua – no, no me digas nada… de seguro fue un marinero ruso y borracho que fue a verte menear el culo en ese bar maloliente…

- Tu no eras ni ruso ni marinero y también ibas a ese bar de mala muerte… a verme menear el culo - lo miró – ¿te lo tengo que recordar? – El bufó. – Para tu información, lo aprendí cuando fui un año a vivir con Charlie a Rumania… él tenía un viejo compañero que era de Bielorrusia… de ahí lo aprendí.

- Qué raro tu, no meneando tu culito para obtener un rédito…

- Pues no… desde ahora solo menearé mi culito para obtener algo de ti… - ella sonrió y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle… era difícil mantener una actitud seria frente a las ocurrencias de la pelirroja.

- Basta ya… - el resplandor de una luz verde salió de la marca tenebrosa, y recorrió las venas de MacNayr haciéndolo gritar. La luz llegó hasta su cerebro y luego todo quedó en silencio. MacNayr estaba con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. Hermione se acercó y lo auscultó

- Está listo… - dijo ella, y con la varita dijo – _Ennervate_ – MacNayr abrió los ojos y luego miró a Harry. Este sonrió y levantó la varita…

- Cruccio… - Los gritos de terror y dolor de MacNayr resonaron en toda la mazmorra

- Señor Potter no creo que…

- Director Dumbledore… - dijo él levantando la varita nuevamente – yo se bien como tratar con esta escoria… - -miró al reo – ¿no es verdad MacNayr? Tu sabes muy bien cuando me enojo de lo que soy capaz… hasta donde estiraré la cuerda de tu cuello si no me dices lo que quiero escuchar… - Lo golpeó – ¿lo sabes verdad?

- ¡Si, si! – chilló el viejo.

- Eso es… lo sabes porque eres un sucio cobarde… - levantó la varita y le hizo un corte en la cara – ¡dilo!

- ¡Soy un sucio cobarde!

- Que buen niño eres MacNayr… - dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el antebrazo izquierdo – tan bueno que te ganaste un premio: por unos momentos no voy a lanzarte un crucciatus… Pero, tu sabes que para que ese premio se haga efectivo, tienes que hablar… - Levantó la varita. MacNayr abrió los ojos con pánico.

- Dijiste que no ibas a maldecirme… diste tu palabra… - miró a los otros – ustedes escucharon.

- Deja de lloriquear maricón – dijo Ron.

- Tranquilo MacNayr… de mi varita no saldrá nada, pero… todo depende de ti…

- ¡Diré lo que quieras, diré lo que quieras!

- Pequeña sabandija cobarde – dijo dándole un golpe en la cara con el canto de la mano.

- Ey, dijiste que no ibas… – dijo Sirius

- Cállate imbécil… dije que no iba a maldecirlo, no que no iba a golpearlo…

- De todas maneras… - quiso agregar, pero Harry no lo dejó.

- Soy el jefe de este interrogatorio… quiero saber… - miró a MacNayr – quiero que recuerdes, quiero que me digas… ¿cuál es la misión de los mortífagos?

- ¡Matar al niño… a ti Potter! – dijo serio y luego sonrió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quieren que no haya obstáculos para que nuestro amo…

- Voldemort está muerto…

- Eres tan idiota… - dijo, y se ganó un golpe en la boca – matando al niño antes de la fecha conocida por…

- No digas nada de eso… - le advirtió. MacNayr lo miró.

- ¿Por qué? – miró a los demás- ¿tienes miedo de que mami y papi se enteren de qué va la cosa?- sonrió burlón - Puedo decírselos, después de todo… tú me trajiste para que hablara…

- Y vas a decir solo lo que queremos que digas – se acercó – largas más de lo que te pedimos y eres hombre muerto.

- Bien, bien… entiendo… - dijo sonriendo – tu sabes, cuando comenzaste a ser "famoso" – Harry asintió – si te matamos antes de esa fecha, nuestro amo no tendrá que padecer lo que vivió, desde esa fecha, hasta que decidió salir a la luz, gracias a ti… y a tu linda y protegida sangre.

- Hijo de puta… me secuestraron por medio de un vil artificio… - lo golpeó – tu estabas allí… un niño de catorce años enfrentándose a un hijo de puta como Voldemort, rodeado de imbéciles como Lucius, tu, y los demás…

- Te cagaste hasta las patas… - dijo MacNayr burlonamente.

- Tu estabas allí… sabes lo que pasó – sonrió tan socarronamente como MacNayr – tu sabes cómo le arruiné el pastel a tu amo… nunca se imaginaron que un mocoso de esa edad, podría burlar a tu amo, recién vuelto a la vida, y a un montón de ineptos, con solo un puto _expelliermus_… - caminó por la mazmorra – Pero no es momento de recordar… - lo miró - así que ahora desean matar al niño para que su amo pueda comandar su régimen de terror y muerte desde el principio.

- Si…

- Dime algo mas… veinte vampiros vinieron al pasado, no creo que solo a matar a un niño de menos de un año… puedo entender que quieran matar a los padres y a sus amigos… ¿pero veinte, por qué tantos?

- ¿Cómo es que ustedes están aquí? - Preguntó MacNayr – cuando Fudge robó el giratiempos dijo que era único en su especie… - Harry lo golpeó.

- ¿Crees que estaremos aquí, mientras estás cómodamente atado en una sucia y húmeda mazmorra, respondiendo a tus interrogantes? – lo golpeó otra vez. – ¡Responde la puta pregunta!

- Solo era curiosidad… solo quería saber como llegaron… nos costó demasiado lograr armar el plan para viajar al pasado… y ustedes solo hicieron _Puf_, y aquí están…

- Tu jefe Malfoy no es tan inteligente como supone… deja demasiadas huellas, demasiados puntos flojos que una persona medianamente perspicaz puede atar y suponer. Y ya ves, estamos aquí, una vez más para evitar que el mal resurja.

- Esta vez no vas a poder…

- ¿Crees que veinte mortífagos de los cuales ya nos cargamos a cuatro, y dos tenemos en detención… van a detenernos? – rio – Merlín… veinte mortífagos para matar a un niño

- ¿A un niño solamente? – dijo jactándose MacNayr. Harry se acercó – definitivamente no estás enterado de todo el plan… solo de una parte.

- Explícate…

- Dame una garantía de que no me sucederá nada cuando regresemos a nuestra realidad… seguiré siendo un hombre libre, porque estoy colaborando con ustedes… que no seré juzgado ni sentenciado… que me dejarán en paz… - Harry lo miró y sonrió.

- Bueno… te doy mi palabra.

- Harry no creo que… - Ginny iba a refutar ese acuerdo pero Harry levantó la mano haciéndola callar. – ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

- Lo que debo hacer para que esta misión se lleve a cabo con éxito. - La miró –escucha lo que te digo, haremos lo que pide… "nosotros no le haremos nada…" - Ginny lo miró y vio en sus hermosos ojos verdes la maldad, en estado puro y sonrió.

- Tú eres el jefe…

- Exacto… - miró al reo – tenemos un trato entonces… dime ahora por qué veinte mortífagos…

- Porque tú no eres el único objetivo… - MacNayr sonrió y Harry se acercó lentamente – ¿acaso pensaste que necesitábamos veinte hombres para hacernos cargo de una sangre sucia, un bebé, un petulante y un traidor a la sangre?

- ¿Quién era el otro objetivo… Dumbledore?

- Oh, no… - miró al viejo director – Lucius sabe perfectamente que ni veinte mortífagos pueden con ese viejo.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo – pero indíquenos por favor quienes son los otros objetivos.

- ¿La orden del fénix?- preguntó cauto James.

- No, la elite completa… la grandiosa y esplendorosa "Elite del Fénix" - MacNayr miró a Ginny, luego a Ron, y Hermione – la sangre sucia resultó un reto, porque no teníamos idea de dónde buscar a sus sucios padres muggles.

- ¿Piensan matarnos a todos? – dijo Ron. Hermione palideció al escuchar lo de sus padres.

- Si… Lucius y los demás siempre decían muerto el perro - miró a Harry – se acaba la rabia – miró a los demás – pero sabía bien que estos traidores tenían en sus venas sangre revolucionaria, y que serían un grano en el culo igual o peor que Potter. así que decidió que sería optimo que se hicieran cargo de todos… - miró a Ron – personalmente nos dio vía libre para hacer lo que quisiéramos con las comadrejas.

- ¡Hijo de mil putas! – dijo Ginny alzando la varita y lanzándole y hechizo punzocortante – seguro que vas a vivir, pero te juro que voy a castrarte con un cuchillo de pan, si le pasa algo a mi familia… – Fue detenida por Harry.

- Tranquilízate… - ella lo miró – entiendo, pero debemos saber todo… ¿quién es la que ahora está dejándose llevar por las emociones? – le acarició la cara – ya tendrás tu tiempo para vengarte, no dejaré que nada de eso suceda – Ella cerró los ojos y suspirando asintió. Harry miró a Sirius - Detenla por favor – este asintió y tomó a Ginny.

- No vas a evitar que lo mate con mis manos si le hace algo a mi familia. – Acotó la pelirroja.

- ¿Confías en mi? – Ella lo miró y asintió. Él sonrió - no dejaré que suceda… ni a ti, ni a nadie… - miró a MacNayr – dime cuando será el ataque.

- Eso no lo sé… - le dio dos golpes en la cara, y en el estómago, dejándolo momentáneamente sin respiración.

- No te hagas el que no sabes – rugió.

- Te lo juro… - chilló atemorizado y con los labios ensangrentados – iban a reunirse… Lucius y el resto iban a reunirse en una casa de Hogsmeade. Seguramente está protegida por un fidelio, pero no se dónde está, ni me dijeron su ubicación porque al chico y a mí nos dejaron en esa asquerosa cabaña cuidando no se qué… estaban esperando hacer algún tipo de conmoción en el pueblo, para que la Orden del Fénix apareciera y seguirle el rastro a alguno de ellos…

- Mis padres… - dijo él. MacNayr asintió.

- Tú los salvaste de esa casa en Grasmere… Lucius sabía que Dumbledore iba a cobijarlos… solo es cuestión de tiempo que arme jarana en Hogsmeade…

- Y cuando lo haga…

- Ten la seguridad que han coordinado el ataque a la casa de Arthur Weasley y la de la sangre sucia al mismo tiempo. Quiere tener atención… Lucius no va a permanecer quieto. Entonces cuando todos ustedes estén distraídos, va a entrar al castillo y matar al niño…

- Y no sabes cuándo…

- Todo depende si encontraron la casa de la sangre sucia… - dijo MacNayr. Ron frunció la boca e hizo un paso, pero Hermione lo detuvo. Lo miró a los ojos y le dijo que no valía la pena. Este asintió y se alejó. No estaba seguro de si la próxima vez iba a lograr detenerlo. – de todas maneras nunca lo supimos… iban a decidirlo cuando encontraran un lugar y supieran donde se hallaban los Granger…

- Maldita sea… - dijo murmurando Harry. Luego miró a Dumbledore. – Esto me enferma… - dijo apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio. Ginny se acercó pero no se atrevió a consolarlo. Sabía exactamente el grado de frustración que tenía su jefe… - estaba confiado en que este imbécil nos acercaría mas a nuestro objetivo.

- Corremos con desventaja Harry, pero aun así no podemos dejarnos ganar por el descontento – él la miró. Su cara era un manto de serenidad. Pero a Harry no lo engañaba. A simple vista podría adivinarse en su mirada borrascosa, que luchaba contra la desesperación de salvar a sus padres, pero aun así, Ginny estaba a su lado tratando de que no decayera… un minuto de vacilación de ambos y la misión se iría a la mierda. Ella suspiró, tratando de darse valor – se que estás a punto de estallar por la frustración, pero…

- Ginny…

- Tenemos que plantearnos un escenario donde… es necesario que los niveles de adrenalina no espoleen nuestro ánimo al punto de perder los estribos y…

- No necesito que me psicoanalices en este momento Weasley, necesito respuestas… y necesito soluciones para ayer.

- Si, pero aun así corremos con mas desventaja – dijo Ginny. Harry la miró. Entendía que no saber cuando a ciencia cierta, estos iban a atacar.

- Ginny eso cae de maduro – dijo algo fastidiado – Merlín, pensé que podía ocurrírsete algo que nos haga caminar hacia adelante, no dar pasos hacia atrás – dijo molesto.

- Si me dejaras terminar… - dijo Ginny con reproche.

- Adelante… - dijo haciendo un movimiento con su brazo.

- Para poder cumplir nuestra misión, antes que nada debemos atrapar a Malfoy…

- ¿No escuchaste lo que intentan hacer? – dijo mirándola con rabia – Merlín, y luego dices que yo soy el hijo de puta sin corazón…

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, que me ponga histérica, porque mi familia está en la mira de un atado de locos? – dijo tomándolo por el brazo con fuerza – escucha… solo estoy a dos pasos de salir corriendo y ayudar a mis padres sin importarme una mierda todo lo demás, pero independientemente de que lo haga… - suspiró – tenemos que pensar que Malfoy aun posee el giratiempos, y con ello la llave para usarlo y poder viajar más atrás en el tiempo y quizás matar a tus padres de niños o a los míos y los de Hermione…

- Y lograr su objetivo… - dijo Hermione aun pálida. Harry la miró. Sabía en el estado de indefensión que estaban en estos momentos los padres de su mejor amiga, muggles y sin tener la mínima idea de la existencia del mundo mágico. Ella se acercó y Harry sin poder evitarlo la abrazó. Ginny sonrió y acaricio la espalda de su amiga, mirando a los ojos a Harry. Hermione era lo más parecido a una hermana para él. Hermione se separó de su mejor amigo y sonrió tímidamente – se que mis padres están en peligro…

- ¿Olvida tus padres, que hay de ti? – dijo Ron acercándose – tu eres prácticamente una bebé y si te hacen algo… - Hermione lo miró sonriendo – es decir… mis padres, mis hermanos son demasiado pequeños… y Ginny aun no ha nacido…

- Pero debemos pensar en el bien mayor… - dijo Ginny, y a Harry pensar en esa frase le heló el pecho. Miró a Dumbledore que observaba con admiración a la joven pelirroja. Harry tuvo ganas de matarlo. Si no fuera por esa maldita frase…

- Es verdad. Si nosotros no existimos no habrá valido una mierda que vengamos aquí – dijo Harry – solo nos queda una sola cosa por hacer… - miró a los cuatro y luego a los de la orden del fénix – no quisiera hacerlo, pero no me queda más alternativa… - se acercó al otro grupo.

- Eh, Potter, me imagino que vas a cumplir tu palabra… me gustaría – la varita de Ron, estalló en el aire con un chisporroteo rojo, y le dio de lleno en el pecho del mortífago, dejándolo mudo… e inconsciente.

- Ya me estaba hartando las pelotas, esa voz de mierda… - se acercó al grupo – no se ustedes, pero yo estaría feliz de devolverle este imbécil a Malfoy.

- Eso es exactamente lo que iba yo a decir… - dijo Harry, y chocó las manos con su mejor amigo. –Pero antes… ey, tenemos que hablar con ustedes… - agregó mirando al otro grupo.

- ¿Para qué somos buenos? – dijo James contento de que su hijo requiriera su ayuda.

- Realmente no iba a pedirles nada, porque con el peligro que corre el niño…

- Hijo – dijo Lily – ahora lo más importante es tratar de proteger a vuestras familias… No soy muy amiga de Molly, pero la conozco, y se que en estos momentos está embarazada, y tiene bastantes niños… son demasiado pequeños, pero…

- Oh, espera… espera… – dijo Sirius tratando de dar un toque de drama al momento.

- Por Favor, Black, no estamos para tus idioteces… - dijo Harry – este nuevo detalle, nos hace replantearnos todo lo que pensábamos hacer – miró a su padre y a Dumbledore – necesitamos a la orden del fénix… no a todos, pero al menos…

- Harry, la verdad es que estaremos encantados de poder ayudarte – dijo Remus. Los demás asintieron eufóricos. – podemos llamar a mas integrantes y así…

- No podemos decirles a ellos toda la verdad… digo lo que supone la misión ni de dónde venimos…

- ¿Pero qué haremos cuando encontremos a nuestros padres? – dijo Ron – porque te aseguro que si mi madre está en peligro…

- Nosotros debemos enfocarnos en encontrar a Malfoy y destruir ese maldito giratiempos…

- Como se nota que no son tus padres lo que están en peligro – dijo Ron molesto con su amigo. Este lo miró furioso – Los tuyos están aquí, calentitos y a salvo… sabiendo que no importa porque tarde o temprano…

- ¡Ron, corta el rollo ya! – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Tu puedes quedarte tan tranquila, mientras tus padres pueden estar en estos momentos, siendo torturados y asesinados por…?

- ¿Crees que no me pone loco el saber que tus padres o los de Hermione están en peligro? – le dijo acercándose con rabia y quedando nariz con nariz – estás absolutamente seguro de que la persona que… - miró a su madre – ¿crees que por un segundo no correría a salvarlos a todos?

- ¡Ron, Harry, basta ya! – dijo Ginny enérgica, pero ninguno se apartó.

- Tu sabes perfectamente lo que significan tus padres para mi, así que no se te ocurra pensar que no me importan… - Ron bajó la mirada y suspiró.

- Lo siento… realmente lo siento… - levantó la mirada para ver a su amigo – Sabes que no funciono bien ante la presión – Este simplemente asintió.

- Ahora, será mejor que nos enfoquemos en cubrir todas las bases – miró a los otros – necesitamos personas en las que confíen mucho, y que sean lo más discretas posibles… necesitamos personas que se la jueguen el todo por el todo por una causa.

- Todos los de la orden somos así… - dijo Sirius.

- Mejor… - miró a Dumbledore – señor, puede decirme…

- ¿Están los hermanos Prewet?

- No – dijo Ron – Ya los han asesinado…

- ¿murieron también? – dijo angustiada Lily, abrazándose a James. Este hizo una mirada de reproche al pelirrojo. Hacía unos meses que los hermano Prewet habían muerto en manos de cinco mortífagos. James y los demás habían jurado no decirle a Lily, porque saber que sus compañeros caían le provocaban un inconmensurable dolor. Harry miró a Ron con ganas de asesinarlo – oh, cuantos más van a morir… - susurró con la cara apoyada en el pecho de su marido. Él la palmeó cariñosamente.

- Tranquila Lils… - dijo dándole un beso en su roja cabellera – sabes que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar… el destino…

- Me importa una mierda el destino… - dijo ella. James abrió los ojos – no es justo… ellos eran tan…

- Lamento tu dolor, pero si nos detenemos a lamentarnos por lo mierda que es la vida, vamos a ser mas los muertos por los cuales lamentarnos. – dijo Harry secamente. Sirius abrió la boca, dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero la cerró, dándose cuenta de que aunque rudo, su ahijado del futuro tenía toda la razón. – lo que debemos hacer ahora, es dividir los grupos para que en el momento del ataque estemos al menos un paso atrás, y no diez…

- Bien, somos todos oídos…

- No se… - dijo mirando a los demás – estoy tentado a solo dejar que nos encarguemos nosotros mismos de la misión, pero no puedo ser tan idiota de creer que podremos hacerlo…

- Al fin te das cuenta que no eres dios – dijo Sirius burlonamente.

- Estamos aquí para ayudar Canuto – dijo James, por primera vez molesto con su mejor amigo – Harry necesita de nosotros y podemos hacerlo – se acercó al que sería su hijo – entiendo que no quieras involucrar más gente… y déjame decirte que si el profesor acá presente y nosotros nos involucramos podremos con ellos, solo es cuestión de que nos organicemos para que… - la profesora MacGonnagal entró rápidamente a las mazmorras, distrayendo a todos en la sala. Se detuvo frente al profesor, mirándolo con terror.

- Minerva – dijo él con calma - ¿qué sucede?

- Profesor… - dijo tomando aire y tratando de serenar la respiración – Recibí un patronus de Frank Longbottom… - Harry se acercó a la profesora.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Están atacando Hogsmeade, al parecer no son muchos, cuatro o cinco… ya han matado a un habitante y han mostrado la marca tenebrosa…

- Grandísimo hijo de mil putas – dijo Harry, y cuando iba a actuar, miró a Ginny que estaba de pie y a punto de salir corriendo – ¡Maldita sea Weasley quédate donde estás ahora!

- No – dijo ella con el semblante serio y las facciones endurecidas por el odio - en esta no voy a hacerte caso, Potter.

- O te detienes o te juro que voy a maldecirte para que no tengas que meterte en problemas. – se acercó – te recuerdo lo que dijiste hace unos minutos… dejar el todo por el bien mayor.

- No entiendes que mis padres… no me importa lo que haya pensado hace unos segundos, las palabras suenan vacías, me importa una mierda la misión, yo…

- ¿Crees que no lo se? – dijo acercándose y tomándola de los brazos – ¡maldita sea actúa como una profesional! Si sales como loca, lo único que vas a lograr es hacer que tu familia no tenga una maldita oportunidad.

- No puedo comportarme como una… - dijo a punto de emitir un sollozo. Harry ablandó la mirada y se acercó.

- Cálmate… - la abrazó – Calmémonos todos, denme un puto minuto para pensar…

- Harry – dijo Ron – mis hermanos, son solo niños…

- Debemos dividirnos… - dijo James.

- Son demasiados mortífagos – dijo aun conteniendo a Ginny. – maldita sea, aun siendo tan buenos como somos…

- Pero dijiste que… - Sirius comenzó, Harry lo miró pero no tenía ganas de refutarle nada de lo que dijera. En estos momentos se sentía tan impotente, como cuando tenía en sus brazos a Nicky y no podía hacer nada para devolverle la vida. Abrazó mas a Ginny que se sentía desfallecer en sus brazos – dijiste que Malfoy no iba a involucrarse… y si ya nos hemos cargado a seis. – Miró a todos - eso quiere decir que quedan al menos trece mortífagos… y si se dividen, quedaran cuatro en cada lugar… si eres tan bueno, podríamos ir tres o cuatro de nosotros, a la casa de Hermione y a la madriguera… - miró al profesor – y podemos dejar a la orden del fénix que se encargue del ataque de Hogsmeade…

- Es buena idea – dijo Harry y comenzó a salir de las mazmorras. Los demás no esperaron la voz de mando y salieron detrás. Harry corría por los pasillos convocando su chaqueta y su equipo de trabajo. Ginny y los demás solo convocaron unas chaquetas – Hermione… - la voz de Harry reverberó en los lúgubres pasadizos – la casa de tus padres…

- Mis padres vivieron hasta que yo tuve dos años en la casa de mi bisabuela… eso está en Fullham…. En las afueras de Londres.

- Bien… Ron, vas con Hermione, y Remus - dijo Harry saliendo de las mazmorras hacia el hall de entrada – mutilen, maten… no quiero a nadie escapando… no me importa lo que hagan… - Hermione asintió. Ella mataría a los bastardos con sus propias manos si llegaban a hacerle daño a su familia. Harry miró a Dumbledore – se que no podemos usar hechizos de aparición dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero le agradecería… - Dumbledore levantó su varita y realizó un hechizo no verbal. Luego bajó la varita y miró a Harry.

- Todo arreglado señor Potter- Este asintió.

- Bien… Potter, Sirius y… - solo pudo mirar el destello pelirrojo y sus enormes ojos castaños, que lo miraban pidiéndole perdón, al tiempo que daba una voltereta y desaparecía – ¡Maldita sea Ginny! – miró a los demás – no saben dónde está la madriguera, así que debemos hacer una aparición conjunta – luego miró a Dumbledore – confío en que usted se encarará de Hogsmeade.

- Ciertamente – dijo el profesor.

- Si encuentra a Malfoy, guárdelo para mí, por favor…

- Será un placer – y tomando a James y Sirius desaparecieron. – profesora MacGonnagal, creo que tenemos un asunto que arreglar en el pueblo.

O_O

La casa de los Weasley, la Madriguera, se encontraba un tanto diferente a la última vez que Ginny la había visto en una corta visita a sus padres. Los destartalados pisos que se erguían a medida que los hijos iban creciendo no estaban… apenas uno o dos pisos medianamente sostenidos con magia se elevaban de la base de piedra. La chimenea que día a día escupía humo procedente de la cocina, hoy estaba apagada. Maldijo una y mil veces por el tiempo que no había visitado a su familia. Se sentía vacía y torpe frente a sus padres. Ellos no sabían de su vida, ni del por qué de su actitud tan beligerante contra el mundo. Ginny había cambiado para mal decía su padre, y la miraba con desilusión. Los ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas por el tiempo perdido. Por los momentos en que ahorró decirles cuánto los amaba, y las veces que estuvo allí, detrás de ese mismo arbusto, tratando de darse valor para pedir perdón. Perdón por tenerlos olvidado, y sólo visitarlos una o dos veces al año. Recordaba que su madre se afanaba por llevarle comida y entablar la cariñosa relación que tenían cuando era niña, pero ella no podía superar el dolor, y se alejaba… y la alejaba. Cómo le gustaría estar con su madre en este momento y pedirle perdón por no ser ya la hija cariñosa, y por no poder sonreír como cuando eran niños y se divertían con lo poco que tenían. Trato de limpiarse las lágrimas que no salieron pero que le impedían ver con claridad y prometió que si tenía la oportunidad de volver… no perdería un solo instante con sus padres. Se los debía y se lo debía a ella misma.

Miró hacia el cielo, celeste, iluminado por un cálido sol de junio. Maldijo porque ese clima sería contraproducente si hubiera un ataque. No tendrían manera de camuflarse entre los arbustos con ese traje oscuro. Y se preguntó con angustia si podría salvar a su familia. Si los Weasley, tal como estaban podrían sobrevivir a la amenaza o pasarían a formar parte de la fría estadística que el ministerio llevaba de los muertos en manos de los seguidores de Voldemort. Suspiró, esperando que pronto Harry, James y Sirius llegaran. Seguramente Harry la insultaría pero él no entendía… su madre y sus hermanos a pesar de la distancia que ella misma había impuesto, eran todo para ella. De repente, el diáfano día se convirtió en uno frío y grisáceo, que le dio una idea de como los hijos de perra pensaban atacar. Miró hacia el cielo y pudo observar las primeras sombras… el murmullo macabro de las telas oscuras oscilando en el aire trayendo dolor, tristeza y una enorme sensación de vacío en su estómago. Tragó saliva, tratando que el efecto que tenían los dementores en ella, no le nublaran el sentido. Tenía que estar cien por ciento lúcida, para ayudar a su madre y hermanos. Miró hacia la enorme casa cuando un grito la hizo olvidar de todo. La puerta se abrió de repente, y una mujer en avanzado estado de gravidez salió por ella. Detrás de la que era su madre, una horda de pequeños pelirrojos. Reconoció a Bill, tan pequeño pero tan protector con los suyos. Y Charlie, sosteniendo a Ron, y a los gemelos. Ginny gimió al reconocer a Fred. Demasiado dolor verlos… y Percy, tan asustado, pero siempre con un libro entre las manos. Cuatro nubarrones, oscuros aparecieron por detrás de la casa y se posicionaron alrededor. Fue la señal que ella esperaba para salir de su escondite y atacara. Mataría a esos bastardos arrancándoles la yugular con los dientes… Merlín, entendía la oscuridad que arreciaba con el raciocinio de Harry cada vez que se enfrentaba al enemigo. Cuando se levantaba de su escondite para defender a los suyos, una mano le apretó el brazo al punto de hacerla gemir.

- Te juro que cuando esto termine, te pondré en mis rodillas y te caldearé el culo a golpes… – dijo Harry en su oído. Ella miró a su jefe y luego a Sirius y a James, que se posicionaron flanqueándolo. Ambos estaban molestos con su actitud tan temeraria. A ella no le importaba tener a tres hombres cabreados con su actitud… dementores y mortífagos estaban a punto de aniquilar a su familia.

- No voy a pedir disculpas por…

- Maldita sea, al menos escucha lo que planeo hacer – dijo Harry soltándole el brazo.

- Es fácil, mato a los bastardos y salvo a mi madre… - dijo ella resulta.

- No es así, chiquita… - trato de decir Sirius, pero ella levantó la mano haciéndolo callar.

- No voy a dar cuenta de mis actos ni a Harry, ni mucho menos a ustedes dos…

- Cállate pelirroja – dijo James con un tono de autoridad que ninguno de los presentes le había escuchado jamás, ni siquiera su mejor amigo – si alguno de nosotros somos heridos por tu actitud alocada, yo mismo te voy a… - no pudo terminar la frase, porque unos hechizos, golpearon la parte superior de la casa, haciendo que algunas piedras cayeran y rodaran por el patio de la casa. La mujer gritó y trató de cubrir a sus hijos, pero los pequeños eran demasiados y chillaban aterrorizados.

- Mierda… - Dijo Harry – Ginny, aparécete y ayuda a tu madre con los críos… nosotros vamos a encargarnos de esos hijos de puta… - señaló con su varita hacia donde dos dementores estaban sobrevolando hacia la entrada de la casa. Trató de recordar un momento feliz… Maldición, no podía recordar ninguno, su vida había sido desde hacía mucho tiempo rabia, dolor, tristeza, y agobio. Miró a Ginny, que observando a los dementores levantó la varita y luego lo miró a él. Ella sonrió, de la misma manera que recordaba haberla visto sonreír hace tantos años, cuando se acercaba a un inocente Harry de dieciséis años y se lanzaba a sus brazos y sin que le importara una mierda el qué dirán, la había besado… y su beso era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, el momento de mayor felicidad que le había tocado vivir desde que supo que era un mago… Y el calor de su sonrisa, le dio esperanza… levantó la varita – _Expecto Patronum_… - las cuatro voces resonaron en el claro, y la luz intensa de cada una de las varitas dio origen a cuatro brillantes figuras… un caballo, un enorme perro, y dos ciervos, galoparon por el camino y volaron hacia los dementores alejándolos. James y Harry, se quedaron un momento observando las siluetas similares de sus patronus, y luego se miraron. No hubo tiempo para más, porque sendos rayos de diversos colores, comenzaron a caer, hacia donde estaban. – Ginny, busca a Molly y métela a la casa, y cuando puedas, haz algunos hechizos protectores… esconde a los niños y a Molly, y sal a ayudarnos.- Ella asintió y desapareció – bien señores… disparen a discreción…. – los miró – se que tienen alguno que otro problema con los imperdonables, pero al menos déjenlos incapaces de desaparecer y/o escapar – ellos asintieron. – ¡Bombarda! – gritó y el hechizo hizo volar una parte del cobertizo, donde había un mortífago escondido. Rio a carcajadas, mientras otro hechizo golpeó cerca de un árbol y él le respondió lanzando un hechizo en medio del pecho de uno de los mortífagos. Miró a los demás – caballeros… hora de entrar en acción. Varitas son permitidas, pero si tienen cojones, los reto a utilizar el cuerpo a cuerpo – y saltando sobre la valla que los protegía corrió en zigzag para enfrentar a sus enemigos, dejando a los dos jóvenes con la boca abierta.

_._

Molly Weasley, no sabía el por qué del ataque. Su esposo Arthur había sido demasiado enfático respecto a no inmiscuirse en una guerra contra el que no debe ser nombrado. No porque fuera un maldito cobarde. Arthur era tan partidario a la lucha de su antiguo profesor como ella, pero los niños eran demasiado pequeños. Sus hermanos Gideon y Fabián, habían muerto de la peor manera defendiendo una causa que desde el principio estaba perdida. Y ahora los Mackinnon, y los Potter… todos desaparecidos, y ella no iba a dejar que sus hijos sufrieran. Acarició su prominente vientre. Un nuevo fruto de su amor con su esposo estaba a punto de venir. Sus seis hijos varones se aferraron a su falda. Miró al pequeño Ron, que era atendido por su hermano Charlie. Sonrió a los dos mayores. Eran unos tremendos hombrecitos, y Bill solo tenía nueve años… Qué iba a hacer si esos hombres lograban su objetivo… no quería pensar en que les sucedería a sus niños si esos desalmados cumplían su objetivo. Uno de los hechizos dio en el dintel de la puerta, rebotando y dando en el brazo de Bill, que se había movido en el momento justo y salvado a su hermano Fred. El niño salió volando hacia un costado y Molly gritó desesperada. Charlie quiso salir corriendo en ayuda de su hermano, pero Molly no iba a permitirlo. Bill estaba inconsciente. De pronto, un hechizo golpeó la pared y ella solo pudo agacharse y cubrir a sus hijos. Cuando se enderezó dispuesta a salvar a su hijo mayor, fue empujada hacia dentro de la casa, por una joven, que traía a Bill en brazos. La muchacha dejó al niño en el suelo de la sala, y rápidamente dio tres pasos hacia ella y de un empujón la sacó de la puerta. Sus hijos corrieron hacia Bill.

- Escúchame una sola vez, porque no voy a perder el tiempo repitiéndotelo – Molly miró los ojos de la desconocida. Enormes, castaños, como los de ella. Molly se dio cuenta que no era tan alta ni tan mayor. – sal de la puerta y busca un lugar donde esconderte.

- Mi hijo…

- Solo está inconsciente. El hechizo no le dio de lleno – ella suavizó la voz. – Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer para que ahora trates de entender qué está ocurriendo. Esconde a los niños, quédate aquí dentro y no salgas bajo ningún motivo…

- Pero Bill…

- Bill estará bien… - la miró – soy sanadora, y confía en mi… - Molly asintió – si quieres que no les suceda nada, permanece aquí. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los mortífagos…

- Pero por qué…

- Quédate aquí… - se levantó – después vendremos a darte las explicaciones que quieras… - Molly iba a replicar, pero la extraña joven pelirroja como vino, desapareció por la puerta. Lo único que pudo hacer es sonreír a sus hijos e inventar un juego en donde todos debían buscar, sin ponerse de pie, un lugar donde esconderse. Miró a Charlie que era el mayor, y este asintió. Sin levantarse, comenzó a ubicar a sus hermanitos en pequeños escondites, al menos los niños se divertían mientras afuera, era un infierno de luces, y gritos. Tomó su varita e insonorizó la sala, para que sus hijos no tuvieran que escuchar esa locura. Pensó en Arthur, y esperó que su esposo se encontrara bien.

Fuera, Ginny apareció detrás del gallinero y observó a los demás. Levantó la varita lanzando protecciones alrededor de la casa. Diversa cantidad de hechizos protectores abrazaron la endeble construcción. Hubiera sido un espectáculo impresionante si no fuera por la situación peligrosa en la que se encontraban. Miró nuevamente a sus compañeros. Harry había abandonado la magia y peleaba con una estupenda precisión con los puños y con las piernas. El muy hijo de puta sonreía con tal deleite cada vez que una parte de su cuerpo lastimaba o golpeaba a su oponente. Miró al pobre mortífago. Y suspiró. Ahora entendía por qué Harry estaba ensañado. ¿Qué no había salido con ese muchacho, y se lo había refregado en las mismas narices de Harry para provocarlo? Por esa razón, al día siguiente de mostrarse sonriente de su brazo, el pobre joven había sido relegado al archivo, a ordenar viejos pergaminos de siglos atrás. Y ahora Harry estaba cobrándole la osadía, le estaba rompiéndole el alma. Pobre infeliz… y eso que solo había salido a tomar un trago… era tan aburrido. Camelándola, y esperando que ella intercediera con su jefe para entrar en la elite. El grito triunfal de Harry le dio la pauta de que el enfrentamiento había terminado. James se acercó al que fuera su hijo y entrechocaron las manos, sonrientes. Sirius apareció detrás del estanque completamente mojado. Ella salió de su escondite y se acercó al trío. Ginny notó que James y Harry, reían de la misma manera, con la mirada brillante, y un pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. Incluso se paraban igual, pasando el peso del cuerpo a la pierna derecha y golpeteando la varita en el muslo. Si no fuera porque Harry tenía los ojos verdes, serían dos gotas de agua. Cuando llegó al grupo, Harry se puso serio y miró hacia la casa. No la miraba. Ginny quiso gritarle que se fuera a la mierda.

- Informes… - dijo mirando a Sirius y James.

- El que luchaba conmigo, se hizo en los calzones… - dijo James – Creía que eras tú. – rieron – y me decía… _"Potter, Potter… te juro que no soy yo… he sido víctima de un imperio…"_

- Idiota… - dijo Harry – solo porque nos emborrachamos una que otra vez…

- Al parecer han querido ser parte de la elite a cualquier precio…

- Si te refieres al estúpido con el que te echaste un polvo… - dijo Harry, por fin mirándola de frente. Al parecer no estaba contento con Ginny. Ella bufó – lo cierto es que chillaba tanto que tuve que sacrificarlo.

- Lo mataste… - dijo ella jadeando – y no fue un polvo… simplemente salimos, pero era aburrido.

- Creo que eso ha sido descortés… - dijo James – independientemente de que no tengo idea de que es un polvo, aunque puedo hacerme una idea… deberías disculparte con la señorita… - Harry sólo chasqueó la lengua, mostrando su disconformidad.

- Lo importante aquí es que lo mataste… - dijo ella desviando la conversación.

- Pensé que lo había derrotado, pero el tipo tenía un resto… levantó la varita y… creo que quiso decir Avada… - la miró – así que discúlpame si no esperé a que diga la frase completa para ver qué iba a hacer. Mi falta…. – James y Sirius, a pesar de lo aterrador de sus palabras, sonrieron.

- No digas más. – Dijo ella – ¿los demás?

- Perfectamente reducidos… a mierda – dijo Sirius satisfecho.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasó que estas todo mojado?- dijo Harry.

- Uno de ellos me lanzó un hechizo expulso… - bufó mientras Ginny pasaba su varita secándolo – el hijo de perra se merecía un crucciatus por lanzarme a esa mierda…

- Ey, el estanque no es tan sucio como piensas… simplemente tiene… - arrugó su pecosa nariz – tiene demasiadas algas, al parecer… - James y Harry sonrieron. Ella miró hacia la casa. – ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? – miró a Harry.

- Creo que deberíamos dejar que todo aquí se confunda con un ataque de los mortífagos presentes… - dijo Harry tratando de evitar la impresión de ver a la persona que consideraba como una madre, embarazada de la que iba a ser el amor de su vida. La miró. Estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, desesperada por salir corriendo y ver si todo estaba bien. – que el ministerio se haga cargo.

- Pero si los dejamos indefensos… - dijo Ginny con un rastro de angustia en su voz – Harry, no has visto cuan pequeños son… y tengo que ver a Bill… resultó herido y… - Harry maldijo en voz baja y comenzó a caminar con paso seguro hacia la madriguera. – Harry… por favor…

- No voy a hablar contigo Weasley… no hasta que me enfríe – la miró desde su estatura – maldita hija de perra, no voy a tolerar que desobedezcas una maldita orden que te doy… - ella bajó la cabeza – si por tu maldito comportamiento se arruinaba la misión…

- La misión, la misión, lo único que te interesa es terminar con lo que viniste a hacer aquí, para volver a la mierda de vida que tienes – El se detuvo en seco y la tomó con fuerza del brazo.

- En este puto momento mi misión… nuestra misión era mantener a salvo a tu familia – siseó – estoy harto de que te tomes atribuciones… no creas que soy un maldito pelele que porque se toma un trago o dos de vez en cuando, no tiene la maldita capacidad para llevar un equipo. No te atrevas a desobedecerme una vez mas y ponerte en riesgo a ti y a todos los que tenemos que venir para salvarte el culo, pero que te juro, que no voy a esperar a que renuncies… te voy a echar de una maldita patada en el culo… - la soltó y siguió caminando – estás advertida…

- No voy a pedir disculpas por esto, Potter…. Es mi familia.

- Puedo entenderlo… pero eso no significa que te largues así como así, cuando habíamos definido el plan de acción… Maldita irresponsable.

- Lo siento… no volverá a suceder.

- Claro que no volverá a suceder… ya te dije que es lo que te iba a pasar si me desobedecías otra vez. – Maldición, trajeron a dementores. Fueron capaces de dominar a dementores, que supuestamente controla el ministerio…

- No me imagino cómo pueden haberlos reclutado… - dijo ella mirando hacia la casa, y viendo a su madre asomarse por la ventana de la cocina. – suspiró.

- Había niños… - dijo Harry mirando también hacia la ventana - los niños son alegres, y a los dementores les encanta la alegría de los niños…

- Harry… - dijo ella titubeante – no quiero que mi madre sepa que soy su hija.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo arqueando una ceja

- Porque no quiero quitarle la ilusión… - sonrió pero sus ojos denotaban tristeza – no supieron que yo era una niña hasta que nací.

- Quédate con James y Sirius, haciéndote cargo de los apresados, mientras yo entro a calmar los ánimos…

- Conociendo a mamá seguramente va a llamar a papá apenas haya considerado que el peligro ha pasado.

- Lo tendré en cuenta… ven apenas creas que esos dos pueden hacerse cargo – dijo mirándola. – y después que esto acabe, arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo… - ella solo atinó a asentir, y lo miró alejarse con ese garbo que lo caracterizaba. Harry no quería mirarla, estaba demasiado enojado y demasiado alterado por su actitud. Más allá de su defensa, no tenía derecho a arruinar una misión por una cuestión de sentimentalismos. Ella era una maldita profesional, que tenía que quitarse cualquier subjetividad de encima a la hora de actuar. Tenía que enfocarse en ella y en su grupo… uno que fallaba, podían caer todos, y no salvar a nadie. Suspiró, mientras abría suavemente la puerta de entrada y trataba de darse valor para lo que iba a suceder. Caminó dos pasos y se encontró con una muy embarazada señora Weasley agazapada debajo de la tan conocida mesa de la cocina. Cuantas veces, se habría levantado, bajado las escaleras corriendo con su amigo del alma, y ella con tanto cariño lo llevaba a esa mesa, y le servía el doble de ración que a sus hijos. Jamás fue capaz de darle las gracias por tanto amor. Solo la abrazó con cariño el día de su cumpleaños número diecisiete, y ella le había regalado así, desinteresadamente, el reloj de uno de sus hermanos muertos. Miró su muñeca, y rápidamente se quitó el objeto para no causar dolor en la mujer. Observó el resto de la sala y la cocina. Los gemelos lo miraban desde dentro de un enorme canasto de mimbre, cerca del canasto de las verduras. Charlie estaba de pie, con una escoba en su mano, mirándolo desafiante, y Percy, detrás del sofá, manipulaba un enorme libraco. Si no estaba equivocado, era "La historia de Hogwarts." Respiró una o dos veces tratando de serenarse. Miró nuevamente a la señora Weasley y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir. Ella temerosa le aceptó la ayuda y con dificultad salió de su escondite. Harry abrió los ojos al observarla de pie, la señora Weasley lucía una impresionante barriga. Recordó que faltaban apenas unos meses para que ella diera a luz. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, y ella por fin se relajó. – lamento este lamentable incidente, señora Weasley.

- Te encuentro cara conocida pero no recuerdo…. – lo miró detenidamente – ¿no nos conocemos de algún lugar? – Harry sonrió. Si le decía exactamente de donde lo conocía ella tendría un ataque de nervios que podrían adelantarle el parto.

- Seguramente… - dijo tranquilo – por qué mejor no junta a los niños y llamamos al Señor Weasley. Es una situación un tanto rara y… - la explosión en la cocina fue contundente y la señora Weasley gritó atemorizada. Harry levantó la varita en guardia. En el mismo instante en que Ginny y los demás aparecían por la puerta, alertados por los gritos de la mujer. La presencia de Ron adulto en medio de la habitación casi lo hace maldecir en voz alta. El joven, también con la varita en mano, los apuntaba. James, Sirius y Ginny bajaron las varitas aliviados, pero Harry no. Se acercó y le puso la varita en el cuello.

- Dime qué te regaló tu primera novia para navidad. – Ron lo miró con rabia una vez que entendió el motivo de su pregunta. Su amigo estaba siendo precavido. Una de las reglas del manual. Pero eso no evito que Ron pensara que su amigo era un traidor. Harry hizo una mueca con la boca, como un atisbo de sonrisa.

- Realmente eres un hijo de puta… - murmuró. La señora Weasley dio un paso.

- Perdone joven, pero en mi casa no se dicen malas palabras…. – Ron miró a la mujer y enseguida sus orejas se pusieron rojas. Harry sonrió. Definitivamente era su amigo. Bajó la varita.

- ¿No esperas la respuesta? – dijo aun mirando a su madre avergonzado.

- Pues no… - sonrió – tus orejas te delatan. – Otro sonoro crack, y una muy enfadada Hermione apareció.

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY! ¡TE DIJE DESPUÉS DE SALVAR A MIS PADRES QUE ME ESPERARAS PERO NO, TE LANZANSTE SIN PENSAR UN MOMENTO LO QUE IBAS A HACER! – se acercó al pelirrojo – no tienes la mas mínima consideración para con tus compañeros… - miró a todos los reunidos en la cocina. La señora Weasley, miraba con los enormes ojos castaños abiertos, realmente sorprendida, al joven que había aparecido en su casa. Casualmente tenía el mismo nombre que su hijo menor. Miró al niño que estaba abrazado a Charlie, y luego al joven.

- No entiendo… - miró a Harry – ¿qué sucede aquí?

- MA… - Ron se frenó ante la mirada de Harry – señora, siéntese por favor… - la acompañó hacia una silla. – ¿quiere un poco de agua, té?

- Prepárale un poco de Whisky de fuego, porque cuando le digamos lo que somos y a qué hemos venido lo va a necesitar… - dijo Harry. Miró a Hermione – ¿cómo resultó todo?

- Bien, creo… - suspiró – mis padres creen que somos de Scotland Yard y que esos delincuentes estaban huyendo de la policía muggle… - lo miró – tuvimos que desmemorizarlos, y los convinimos a cambiarse de casa. – sonrió – pero salió todo bien. Remus ha llevado a todos los que apresamos a Hogwarts.

- ¿Alguien quiere decirme que sucede aquí? – dijo más calmada la señora Weasley – ¿y por qué este joven tiene el mismo nombre que mi pequeño Ron?

- Verá señora…

- ¡Molly! – el alboroto en la sala, les dio a entender que el señor Weasley se había enterado de algún modo del ataque a su hogar. Harry miró a Ginny y esta asintió. – niños… - los abrazó a todos y luego miró a cada uno de ellos… - ¡James! – dijo mirando a Harry – en el ministerio informaron que habías tenido un percance y…

- Disculpe señor Weasley – dijo Harry – pero no soy James Potter...

- ¿Ah no? – dijo confundido

- No, soy su hijo Harry… - Arthur abrió los ojos sin entender qué clase de broma era esa.

- Potter… - dijo Ginny con reproche, luego miró al que dentro de unos meses se convertiría en su padre. Tenía el mismo cabello rojo encendido, y los ojos azules de Ron. Tenía más pelo, y se veía muy joven… miró a los gemelos abrazados a sus piernas, y se preguntó si la calvicie se debiera a los disgustos que estos le daban a una cuestión genética. – Señor Weasley, disculpe… - Este la miró – mi nombre es Ginny… - miró a Harry – Ginny Evans y quisiera preguntarle cómo es que se ha enterado del ataque…

- Bueno, me lo dijeron… - miró a todos – ustedes no son del Ministerio… Es decir, Sirius y James… los conozco porque compartimos el mismo piso en el Ministerio, pero a ustedes no los he visto allí.

- A alguno de nosotros… - empezó a decir Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

- Creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo… - dijo Harry – no importa cómo se enteró, lo cierto es que si el señor Weasley ya lo sabe, no tardarán en venir agentes del ministerio y harán preguntas… - miró a sus compañeros – no tenemos otra alternativa – miró a sus padres – James, Sirius, Hermione… - miró a Ginny – Evans – esta asintió – ayuden a los señores Weasley y a sus hijos a buscar lo más urgente que necesiten…

- ¿Por qué? – dijo la señora Weasley – en verdad estamos bien y…

- No podemos dejarlos aquí… necesitamos que estén seguros – aclaró Harry.

- Yo no me voy de aquí sin una explicación – dijo James tozudo. Al parecer Ginny había heredado la terquedad de su padre.

- Va a tener su explicación señor – dijo Harry acercándose al hombre que mas respetó en su vida – pero no aquí… corremos el riesgo de otro ataque, o que los dementores vuelvan…

- Arthur… - este miró a su mujer – ellos nos protegieron.

- Pero Molly… - esta le puso un dedo en sus labios. Este suspiró – dónde nos piensan llevar…

- Al lugar más seguro que pueda existir… - Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- A Hogwarts… - terció Harry.

O_O

El enorme despacho circular perteneciente al director de Hogwarts estaba demasiado abarrotado. Todos estaban sentados formando diferentes grupos un tanto alejados los unos de los otros. Dos elfos aparecieron con sendas bandejas cargadas con tazas y humeantes teteras, y la otra con una variedad de exquisitas masas. El grupo tomó indiferente a ellos una taza de té. Harry estaba alejado de todos mirando hacia el estadio de Quidditch, indiferente de los grupos y las charlas que entablaban los demás. El elfo se acercó un poco temeroso, y le ofreció una taza. Este le agradeció y miró al elfo. Recordó a Dobby, tan fiel, y leal, con sus propios ideales de libertad… Se preguntó qué pasaría si lo liberara en este momento… y luego le pidiera a James que lo contratara… o a Dumbledore. ¿Podría así salvarlo de una vida cargada de violencia y dolor? ¿Podría alejarlo de su presencia, y así salvarlo de una muerte tan cruel como la que tuviera en manos de Bellatrix Lestrange? Miró a su padrino que sonreía y le hacía bromas a Remus. ¿Podría hacerse cargo de Bellatrix Lestrange en esta época y así salvar a su padrino de la muerte en el ministerio? ¿El destino se cumpliría a rajatabla o ellos tendrían una oportunidad para ser felices? ¿Remus podría ver crecer a su hijo, al lado de la mujer que amaba? Sus padres… Miró hacia un punto particular de la sala y se dio cuenta que Ginny lo observaba detenidamente, y observaba su semblante como adivinando sus pensamientos. Miró hacia la ventana, tratando de no hacer caso a sus interrogantes. Ya se lo había dicho una y otra vez a ella… no era dios para cambiar las que iban que lamentablemente iban a pasar. Miró a su madre, y el amor que le profesaba a su hijo. Era injusto que ellos no pudieran tener más tiempo… era injusto que él creciera sin padres… era una mierda estar reventándose la cabeza con esas preguntas que él sabía que solo tenían una respuesta. Se lo había advertido la reina de las Hadas, no debía jugar con el destino… Debía dejar los hechos tal cual sucedieron, porque era imposible saber que nos depararía el futuro si todo se manipulara. Suspiró. Si, era mejor no pensar en los "y si…" porque entonces la tentación sería tan grande…

- Harry… - dijo Ginny y Harry se tensó. Aún no la había perdonado por haberse tomado atribuciones que no tenía y haberlo desobedecido. No la miró, siguió con los ojos fijos en los aros de Quidditch – ¿vas a ponerte en idiota y no vas a hablarme? – este bufó – ¿será por mucho tiempo? – se encogió de hombros – ¿sabes qué? Vete a la mierda… - y se alejó de él. Iba a replicarle como tantas veces había hecho y luego comenzado una disputa verbal, que se iba a lo físico por parte de ella. Se apenó que ella no le siguiera el juego y huyera… quizás él lo volviera físico, pero de una manera más placentera, en la noche. El profesor Dumbledore apareció por la enorme puerta de madera, seguido por la profesora MacGonnagal. Dio un saludo a los recién llegados, y agradeció con alegría a los elfos por la comida. Acto seguido se acercó a su enorme escritorio y se sentó con esa parsimonia tan característica de él, apoyó los codos en los brazos de su sillón y juntó los dedos de sus manos en actitud suplicante, y miró a todos los presentes por encima de sus anteojos de media luna.

- Afortunadamente los niños Weasley están muy entretenidos con los espectáculos que los elfos pueden ofrecer en las cocinas… - sonrió – El joven Bill, se recupera en la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey, le ha dado como premio un enorme helado… al parecer su favorito es el de frutilla con chocolate… - Cerró los ojos un momento – el mío es el de menta con limón… - miró a todos – el limón es mi sabor favorito para todo lo dulce que se me pueda ofrecer…

- Profesor – dijo Harry, tratando de frenar lo que de hecho sabía iba a ser un largo discurso acerca de las bondades del limón en cualquiera de los dulces que se le ofrecieran, y se acercó al escritorio. – Debo suponer…

- Lamento decirle señor Potter, que sus amigos especiales fueron demasiado escurridizos… Utilizaron algunas técnicas de ataque que no son muy conocidas en esta época y si bien, pudimos atrapar a unos cuantos, - lo miró –no tuvimos suerte con el señor Malfoy…

- ¿Lucius Malfoy está detrás del ataque a mi hogar y a mi familia? – dijo colérico el señor Weasley – Sabía que ese enfrentamiento en el ministerio no fue fortuito… el muy arrogante, y…

- Señor Weasley… - dijo Harry mirando al profesor y este asintiendo le daba carta blanca para lo que tenía que decir. Giró para ver al padre de sus amigos que lo miraba expectante – si bien es algo imposible de creer… - tragó saliva – la verdad es que esto no debería ser imposible de creer para usted, porque bueno, estamos en el mundo mágico…

- Señor… - dijo el Señor Weasley – le sugeriría que dejara de dar vueltas y que me dijera realmente lo que está pasando. – Ginny sonrió. Su padre que siempre daba vueltas para explicarle alguna situación, en estos momentos estaba siendo directo… miró a Harry burlonamente. Este no le dedicó ni una mueca.

- Bien, mi nombre es Harry Potter.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con James? – dijo y señaló al susodicho – con James Potter, me refiero.

- Si, esencialmente porque James Potter es mi padre… - el señor Weasley abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Su… su hijo?

- ¿Acaso lo duda? – dijo él molesto – basta solo mirarnos…

- Eres igual a James… - dijo Molly – pero tienes…

- Los ojos de mi madre – dijo cansado. Ella sonrió y le acarició el rostro. El cerró los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin disfrutar de la caricia de la señora Weasley? Un carraspeo de su madre lo volvió a la realidad. Su madre lo miraba, como si… ¿como si tuviera celos de la señora Weasley?

- Pero eso sería imposible…

- Mire, no vamos a andarnos por las ramas entonces… - suspiró – mi equipo y yo venimos del futuro… Ellos son Hermione Granger – ella asintió – no tiene parientes en el mundo mágico… - la señora Weasley fue hacia Ron. Lo miró a los ojos, tan azules como los de su padre, y con ese pelo tan…

- Tú eres mi Ronald… - dijo simplemente. Este asintió y entonces ella lo abrazó. Este miró a todos y no sabía dónde meterse. Su madre, inmensamente embarazada, le estaba cortando el aire. Luego Molly se separó y miró a Ginny. Esta miró hacia otro lado. – tu… me pareces familiar, pero…

- Ah, ah…- dijo ella negando con la cabeza – nada de familiar…. Mi nombre es Ginny… Ginevra…

- Evans – dijo Harry y esta asintió.

- Si Ginevra Evans, soy una sobrina muy lejana de Lily Evans…

- Ah, si… - dijo Harry – mi querida primita… con la que hablaré luego.

- Podemos dejar las presentaciones para más tarde – dijo Dumbledore y Harry agradeció al profesor – lo importante es decirles por qué Malfoy es el culpable del ataque…

- En mi tiempo, fue robado un valioso objeto creado por Dumbledore… un giratiempos que tiene la habilidad de retroceder el tiempo, no solo horas, sino años, o décadas… - La señora Weasley ahogó un grito de terror. – lo cierto que en mis tiempos, Voldemort es boleta…

- ¿Perdón?

- Lo siento – dijo algo avergonzado. - Está muerto… y a algunos ineptos desquiciados como Malfoy, se les ha ocurrido la idea de retroceder el tiempo, hasta este momento y matar a la persona que va a ser el grano en el culo de Voldemort…

- Quien…

- Yo – dijo tranquilo. Lily se estremeció en brazos de su esposo. Aun no podía entender el porqué de tanta responsabilidad en su hijo. Miró a James, y este solo le besó la nariz reconfortándola. Ella sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿Tu? – dijo Molly azorada.

- Si, en realidad vienen a matarme a mí, a la edad de un año… - sonrió – creen que haciéndose cargo de mi, a esta edad, su amo, gobernaría sin ninguna amenaza alrededor.

- Pero si vienen a matarte a ti… - dijo el señor Weasley –no entiendo que puede interesarle a los mortífagos del futuro mi familia…

- Su hijo y… - bufó – basta decir que su familia ha sido un soporte muy importante en mi lucha contra Voldemort.

- No digas su nombre…

- No le temo ni al nombre, ni al hombre… - dijo mirando serio al señor Weasley – aprendí desde pequeño a perderle el respeto… si le hubiera temido un uno por ciento de lo que los demás le temían, estaría muerto… - Ron asintió – El hecho es que vinieron a matar a su familia porque Ron es mi lugarteniente… Hermione, es el cerebro de mi equipo y Ginny es… - la miró – simplemente la que lleva las medicinas.

- Hijo de puta… - murmuró.

- Entonces, mientras Malfoy del futuro esté libre…

- Ustedes correrán peligro – dijo Ginny – Los mortífagos de esta época no saben de la llegada de sus homólogos del futuro, por lo tanto, estamos a salvo de ellos…

- Por lo pronto, lo que más nos importa, es atrapar a nuestro Malfoy y destruir el giratiempos…

- Y a su vez evitar que vuelva a usarlo…

- Porque si eso sucede… - dijo Ron – estamos jodidos…

- Puedes ser un adulto muy apuesto – dijo Molly- pero te recuerdo que no debes decir palabras soeces enfrente de tu madre.

- Lo siento mamá – dijo avergonzado, con las orejas rojas.

- Oh, míralo Arthur aun se le ponen las orejas coloradas cuando está en falta… - le pellizcó la mejilla – mi terroncito… - Ginny sonrió recordando lo incómodo que se sentía su hermano cuando su madre usaba ese mote. Este la miró con ganas de matarla. Ella le sacó la lengua. El señor Weasley ignorando a su esposa y a su hijo adulto, se acercó a Harry.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar?

- Por lo pronto, no meterse en mi camino – dijo sécamente.

- Harry, eso fue grosero – dijo Lily

- Lo siento… una mujer inmen… embarazada y a punto de dar a luz, un hombre cargado de niños…

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy a punto…?

- Nacerá en agosto…

- Lo conoces…

- Debo decirle que su ultimo vástago es la espina en mi culo.

- ¡HARRY! – dijo Lily – discúlpate con… la señora… digo con Molly…

- Es la verdad… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Si, no tienes que aparentar ser tan imbécil, Potter… - dijo Ginny con ganas de matarlo – ya todo el mundo se dio cuenta que lo tuyo es innato.

- Bien pelirroja… - dijo Sirius.

- Bueno, lo cierto es que lo que mejor pueden hacer ustedes es quedarse aquí, junto a mi ma… a Lily, y el niño – esta asintió - y disfrutar de unas amenas vacaciones, en el castillo de Hogwarts, cortesía del profesor Dumbledore…

- Señor Potter… - dijo Albus, tratando de acotar algo que al parecer Harry había olvidado. Que esa era una escuela, y con los alumnos allí sería imposible tener a tantos niños inquietos corriendo libremente por los terrenos de Hogwarts, sin que alguno se entere. Pero Harry como siempre, hizo caso omiso

- Sé que hay alumnos… peor el colegio pronto estará vacío de alumnos hasta el primero de setiembre… trataremos de encontrar un lugar seguro para entonces… o lo mejor sería que detuviéramos a Malfoy para esa fecha.

- No quiero dar a luz aquí – dijo Molly mirando a su esposo. Este la tomó de la mano para tranquilizarla.

- Mala suerte – dijo irguiéndose en su estatura y dando tres zancadas, bajó los escalones y se encaminó hacia la puerta… - lo único que deseo es que ninguno de ustedes resulte herido… - los miró – los he conocido y han sido como mi familia… son mi familia… no me gustaría perderlos por una insensatez de alguno de ustedes. - Volvió a clavarles la mirada penetrante – ¿entendido? – ellos asintieron – WEA… - la miró – ¡EVANS!

- Si, jefe…

- ¡CONMIGO… AHORA! – y salió por la enorme puerta. Ginny sonrió a los presentes, y salió detrás de él, dejando a los demás con más preguntas que respuestas.

O_O

Los corredores se sucedían uno tras otro, mientras Ginny prácticamente corría detrás de su iracundo jefe. Ella no tenía una idea de cómo iba a hacerle pagar su desobediencia. Esperaba que fuera algo romántico, como velas, y fuego en una chimenea… pero por la forma en que la había tratado desde que terminara el enfrentamiento en la Madriguera, definitivamente Harry la iba a matar. Harry desapareció detrás de un tapiz, que ella sabía era un atajo que los llevaría a la torre norte, la torre de Gryffindor. Pero él no se detuvo allí, siguió subiendo hasta que de pronto se encontraron en un corredor cargado de historia. Era aquí donde ella había desobedecido a sus padres, gritando que ella debía estar aquí… que todo lo que amaba se encontraba aquí, a punto de poner en riesgo su vida. Cada uno de los instantes de ese nefasto día que marcaron su vida, pasaron por su memoria… Cuando Harry la miró y le dijo que se quedara allí, sus palabras dichas sin hablar, los gritos las explosiones, la muerte de su hermano adorado… el dolor de ver al hombre que amaba muerto en brazos de Hagrid… y el amanecer, con esa ilusión de que un nuevo día y una nueva era sin tanta oscuridad se asomaba. Suspiró. Harry la había llevado hacia la sala de menesteres. Él había cerrado los ojos y daba vuelta tres veces frente al Tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado tratando de enseñar a los trolls ballet. Frente a este, en la desolada pared del pasillo, a medida que Harry pensaba, iba apareciendo una puerta. Harry abrió los ojos y se acercó abriéndola de golpe. La miró y se detuvo bajo el dintel.

- Entra… - dijo secamente. Ginny estuvo a punto de decirle que no, pero el brillo de sus ojos verdes le hizo cambiar de opinión. Caminó como la condenada a muerte y se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta. La sala apenas estaba iluminada por la luz que entraba a través de la puerta. Instantes después, esta fue cerrada con un estrépito dejándola a oscuras. Ginny tragó saliva e intentó levantar la varita y pronunciar un simple _Lumus_… pero esta, por primera vez, no le obedecía… - conjurar luz, no te va a servir… - dijo a los lejos. Ella se dio vuelta, tratando de orientarse por su voz – la sala está pensada para que ningún tipo de magia sea usada… - Ginny maldijo.

- Harry… tu sabes lo que me sucede cuando estoy a oscuras… - Dijo tratando de mantener el pánico controlado – no me gustan los sitios oscuros… por favor…

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerte caso? – dijo con su voz acercándose peligrosamente – ¿te sientes a punto de volverte loca en la oscuridad?

- Sabes malditamente que si… - dijo con sus dientes apretados a punto de castañear. Él la tomó por sorpresa del pelo, logrando que su cabeza fuera hacia atrás. Ella notó el aliento cálido en su cuello y luego sus labios recorrieron un camino demasiado húmedo desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el mentón. Ginny soltó un gemido. El pánico había sido reemplazado por el deseo y a estas alturas no le importara que Harry le dijera lo irresponsable que era, porque de seguro que después, después… - Reemplazó los labios por los dientes, y le dio un doloroso mordisco en el mentón. Ella maldijo. Harry la soltó violentamente, y ella estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer. Sintió sus pasos alejarse… - Harry, lo siento, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que deseas pero por favor enciende una vela, necesito luz…

- ¿Por qué? siempre fuiste una muchacha valiente… - dijo con sorna – dispuesta a todo con tal de salvar a los suyos – la luz de varias velas se encendieron a la vez – ¿tienes la mas puta idea de lo que sentí cuando desapareciste así, sin más? – ella asintió y sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar – ¡NO, NO TIENES LA MAS PUTA IDEA! ERES UNA MALDITA DESCONSIDERADA, CABEZA DURA, INSUBORDINADA…! ¡ERES UNA MALDITA IDIOTA QUE NO PIENSA!

- ¡TIENES RAZÓN! – gritó lanzando sus primeras lágrimas – ¡CUANDO SE TRATA DE SALVAR A LOS QUE AMO, NO PIENSO, ACTÚO!

- ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA! – se acercó – ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE SI TE SUCEDE ALGO YO SOY CAPAZ DE…?

- ¿De qué? – dijo ella en un suspiro. Él lanzó una silla contra la pared, y sin más, se acercó y la atropelló estampándola contra la pared…

- Estoy demasiado cabreado contigo, pero unido al pánico que tuve cuando desapareciste, en estos momentos no tengo muchas ganas de hablar… - la besó, con rabia, apretándola contra el duro muro de piedra, ella trató de zafarse, pero él demasiado hábil, la sedujo, para que en un minuto ella estuviera deseando fundirse con su cuerpo. Harry puso su pierna entre las de ella y la mantuvo inmóvil, le arrancó la blusa, y los pantalones, dejándoselos trabados en los tobillos. No tenía intenciones de desnudarla en su totalidad. La soltó un instante y la dio vuelta aplastando su cara contra la pared, dejándola jadeante y ansiosa. – Debería dejarte así… - la tomó del pelo, esta vez mas suavemente y la besó desde atrás. Su otra mano, recorría su cuerpo, deteniéndose en uno de sus pechos. Ella gimió en sus labios, lanzando una plegaria, pero no fue más que un gemido desesperante… ella lo quería. Su mano, bajó lentamente, y se detuvo en el encaje de sus bragas que rodeaba sus caderas. De un movimiento, las bragas quedaron inservibles, como así también fueron inútiles las suplicas de la pelirroja. Harry ya estaba haciendo realidad su castigo. Cerró los ojos gozando las caricias que Harry le infligía en sus partes más íntimas. Merlín, estaba segura que si le rogaba él iba a dejarla así, con las ganas a flor de piel – oh, si… ya veo que estás demasiado ansiosa por tu castigo… - introdujo un dedo entre sus pliegues haciéndola jadear de deseo… - malditamente húmeda y dispuesta – la besó una vez más. Ella levantó los brazos y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, acariciando su cabello desde la nuca hacia la coronilla. Ella se dio cuenta que él aun estaba vestido. Gimió una maldición cuando dos dedos comenzaron a torturarla íntimamente.

- Harry… por favor

- ¿Por favor, qué?

- Fo… fóllame… - Harry dejó de acariciarla, Ginny cerró los ojos deseando que se apresurara… y pudo escuchar el sonido sensual del cierre bajando con urgencia, su brazo tomándola por la cintura elevándola un poco y luego… Harry gimió cuando de a poco fue penetrando su intimidad. – si… - dijo ella triunfal.

- No creas que esto va a ser un tranquilo paseo por el parque – Se movió con brusquedad dejándola a mitad de camino entre un jadeo y un gemido.

- No quiero un maldito paseo en el parque… - movió la cara para poder observarlo. Se acercó y le mordió la boca – quiero que me castigues, por mi mal comportamiento… - sonrió, suspirando al tiempo que Harry se movía tan profundamente dentro de su cuerpo.

- Cómo quieres que te castigue…

- Mucho y duro… - Harry emitió un rugido gutural y Ginny pudo sentir que, poco a poco, ambos iban perdiendo la poca cordura que les quedaba y se entregaban a la manifiesta locura de su pasión.

No supo cuando fue que él pensó un esponjoso jergón, cubierto por una suave lona. Pero ahora ellos yacían sobre uno, cubiertos por una manta. Harry la sostenía entre sus brazos y ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Las manos de Harry recorrían la suavidad de su piel. Ella de vez en cuando le prodigaba pequeños besos en sus pectorales. A Harry le encantaba la paz y la calma post coital que había entre ambos. Hacer el amor con ella definitivamente no era un calmado paseo por el parque. Era un endiablado viaje sobre una montaña rusa, escuchando una estridente canción de heavy metal. Si lo comparaba con algún fenómeno de la naturales, podría decir que follarle era como estar dentro de un tornado grado cinco, y ese momento sublime, esa calma antes de la tempestad del orgasmo, el ojo de la tormenta. Nunca sabías que iba a pasar después, pero la experiencia era inolvidable.

- No vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera… - dijo roncamente. Le besó el cabello.

- Lo siento - levantó su cabeza, para mirarlo a los ojos. Los verdes de Harry parecían un estanque tumultuoso – Se que cometí una estupidez, pero me imaginé… - su voz se quebró y Harry la abrazó – Pensé en mis hermanos. No podría soportar que mis hermanos murieran frente a mis ojos… no quiero… - hipó – no quiero volver a ver morir a Fred…

- No me di cuenta que lo vivirías de esa manera… - la besó – Merlín, te amo demasiado para perderte… ¿acaso no lo sabes?

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – este la miró – con la misión.

- Tenemos que atrapar a Malfoy… mi prioridad es destruir el maldito giratiempos…

- No pensamos en que pudiera utilizarlo otra vez…

- No creo que lo haga – ella lo miró – Estará demasiado nervioso… - la besó suavemente – y Malfoy presionado, no piensa con claridad… simplemente se avocará a cumplir con lo que ha planeado…

- Pero por las dudas…

- Necesitamos el giratiempos… después lo que pase con ese hijo de puta…

- ¿Y después?

- ¿Después? – la miró arqueando sus cejas oscuras – después terminamos la misión…

- Harry… - dijo ella bajando la cabeza y apretando su mejilla contra su pecho. – te has detenido a pensar que pasaría si…

- ¡No! – dijo levantándose de golpe y dejándola sola en la cama – no quiero que digas una palabra más… – y luego se pasó la mano por la cara y el cabello – sabes a qué vinimos… y no haremos más de lo que… - ella se levantó y lo abrazó por detrás de su espalda.

- Pero si te detuvieras a pensar un solo momento… - Harry trató de zafarse, pero ella lo atrajo más a su cuerpo – ¿puedes entenderlo?

- No… no es natural… no podemos…

- Podríamos ocuparnos de Voldemort aquí, en esta época… - Harry la miró horrorizado – ¿No te das cuenta? Tienes en tus manos el conocimiento de la historia… la razón de por qué no puede morir. Ya te encargaste de destruirlo poco a poco, podrías hacerlo ahora mismo, sin pestañear – le tomó la cara - imagínate la cantidad de vidas que podríamos salvar si solamente dejáramos que Voldemort finalmente muriera en el instante en que tu leyenda nació… la noche que te convertiste en "el niño que sobrevivió."

- ¿Estás completamente loca? – dijo con pánico en su voz – ¿crees que está bien, manipular el destino solo por unas muertes…?

- ¡No! – dijo desesperada – ¡No minimices las muertes de nuestros seres queridos! Cada una de esas injustas muertes fueron absurdas. Por culpa de un maldito demente que no tuvo en su vida lo que es una familia, que nunca supo lo que es la felicidad y el amor… - salió del jergón y se arrodilló frente a Harry – Podríamos recuperar a tanta gente… ¿te imaginas? – Harry miró las lágrimas caer desde sus enormes e ilusionados ojos en un camino doloroso que se perdía en la comisura de sus labios, para morir en su mentón. – ¿Crees que es justo que Teddy viva sin sus padres? ¿Que… Fred… que Fred no pueda cumplir sus sueños, porque unos hijos de perra truncaron su futuro…?

- No estás jugando limpio… - dijo con su voz un tanto quebrada.

- Acaso no te gustaría haber vivido una infancia rodeado de una familia que te protegiera y te amara por sobre todas las cosas… unos padres amados...

- ¡Maldita hija de perra! – la empujó. Era lo único prudente que podía hacer, porque si la escuchaba un maldito minuto más… casi sin pensar, buscó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse con la misma rapidez con la que se desnudó horas antes. – ¿no te das cuenta? No podemos jugar a ser… crees que no se me parte el alma cada vez que mi madre me mira, y yo no puedo decirle… la única vez que pude sentirla fue cuando estuve a punto de morir en ese maldito bosque prohibido, ¿y sabes qué? Era un maldito espectro… y tuve que imaginar el calor sus manos acariciándome, y escuché su voz diciéndome lo orgullosos que estaba de mi… ¡todos! ¡Todos los que de una forma u otra murieron por mi causa! – buscó su camisa, y luego comenzó a vagar por la sala buscando cada una de sus prendas – Remus, Tonks, Fred, El ministro… Sirius, mis padres… lloré a cada uno…

- Nicky… - dijo ella y su voz sonó como una maldita puñalada.

- No golpees bajo pelirroja – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Encontró sus botas.

- Podrías salvar a Nicky y…

- ¡Basta! – dijo mirándola con rabia – Las cosas deben suceder como sucedieron… entiéndelo: ¡NO PODEMOS CAMBIAR EL FUTURO!

- ¡Despierta, idiota! – dijo ella llorando desesperada y con ganas de que pudiera usar su varita y hechizarlo para hacerle cambiar de opinión – El pasado como lo conocemos ya cambió – él la miró horrorizado – ¿acaso en algún momento mis padres estuvieron aquí? ¿Acaso nací en Hogwarts? ¿Te pusiste a pensar qué sucedería si Malfoy cumple su cometido? - él no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a prenderse el cinturón – a veces pienso que definitivamente estás tan muerto… - dijo con una voz cargada de resentimiento - te has convertido en una maldita piedra. ¡Merlín, es una estupidez amarte porque tu no eres el Harry del que me enamoré!

- ¡Oh, simplemente cállate! – dijo. Pero ella no se detuvo.

- Ese Harry hubiera derribado muros y hecho lo imposible por volver el tiempo atrás y cambiarlo.

- No tienes idea…

- ¡El Harry que conocí – gritó – desafió a todo el mundo mágico para salvar a su padrino!

- De lo que me valió… - dijo sonriendo lastimosamente.

- Y ahora te escudas en una mierda de misión… no eres un humano, eres una piedra con una misión…

- Al fin te das cuenta… - dijo él irónico.

- Y creo… - ella quería herirlo como la hería su negativa.

- No digas una palabra más… - dijo en tono amenazante. Ella no le hizo caso. Estaba dolida, decepcionada del hombre que amaba. Y no iba a quedarse con todas las cosas que tenía que decirle.

- … que de alguna manera te gustaría ver a tus padres morir.

- ¡Hija de puta! – rugió – ¡no quiero volver a verte en mi puta vida!. No sabes una mierda, lo que viví sin mis padres, no tienes el mas puto derecho de acusarme o condenarme… ¿tienes idea de lo que es vivir siendo un paria, tratado peor que un perro, y siendo relegado a vivir debajo de una escalera en una inmunda alacena? – rio y Ginny se estremeció – No, que vas a saberlo tu… Tu vivías rodeada de amor, en la alegría de un hogar cargado de solidaridad y viviendo cada día con esperanza… Yo no tuve ni un ápice de lo que tuviste tú… no me vengas a decir que no quisiera tener a mis padres a mi lado. Lo deseo con todo mi corazón, quisiera tener una y mil veces, elevado a la enésima potencia, todo lo que no tuve… ser parte de una familia llena de amor… todo lo que no fui. Pero mi vida fue una mierda desde que esa maldita profecía fue dicha… fue oscuridad, muerte, soledad, dolor… y tu piensas que no daría una parte de mi cuerpo para cambiarlo… - se acercó a la puerta – definitivamente no sabes una mierda de mi Weasley… - Dio dos pasos fuera de la sala.

- Harry… - dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos – perdóname… - lo miró – no sabes cuánto extraño a Fred… ¿me puedes culpar de querer volver a tenerlo a mi lado?

- No… - dijo serio – pero te culpo de caer en lo más bajo para poder lograrlo – la miró - mantente lejos de mi – y cerró la puerta, dejándola con un dolor horrible en el pecho, como si alguien le hubiera dado un mazazo tremendo que la hubiera dejado sin respiración. Y entendió, demasiado tarde, que había cometido el peor error de su vida. Se vistió con rapidez, deseando poder tener la posibilidad de enmendarlo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: bien, eso es todo amigos… en estos momentos estoy escribiendo el final de "Cita…" pero antes de decirles que aprecio sus comentarios voy a referirme a un proyecto que quedó trunco con mi amiga y hermana cibernética AzulitaHP. Hace mucho tiempo soy admiradora de la saga "la hermandad de la daga negra." Bueno, puedo decir que algunas de mis lectoras se han visto arrolladas por mi entusiasmo y también les ha gustado, creo que Azul está entre esas. Lo cierto que una noche de Whatsapp, ella me comenta que había leído "La guía para entendidos" de la Ward, y que sería genial hacer una especie de entrevistas al revés con los personajes de nuestras historias, como las que aparecen allí, es decir los personajes nos hacen la entrevista a nosotras, "las escritoras," comentándonos cosas que les gustaron o no de nuestro relato. Nos pareció genial, y pusimos manos a la obra. **El proyecto se publicó, pero algunas nos acusaron de plagio.** **Es raro porque primero si, estaba basada en la obra de la Ward, pero no era una adaptación de la misma… Era utilizar el formato (la entrevista al revés), pero contenido propio. **Y digo es raro, porque estas mismas chicas, nos acusan de plagio, pero alientan con entusiasmo y vigor a las cientos de adaptaciones que salen de novelas publicadas, que hacen copiar y pegar y sólo cambiar los nombres de los personajes, por los de Rowling. No estoy en contra de este tipo de historias… cada una a lo suyo, pero si alguien leía nuestros escritos con los de Ward,hubieran visto las enormes diferencias (Ella es una genia, nosotros no le llegamos ni a los talones). Pero no nos volvimos muy locas (en verdad puteamos un rato, pero se nos pasó), y decidimos con Azul borrar el proyecto. **Nuestro error fue poner que era una idea nuestra en la sinopsis, pero yo no me refería a todo, me refería a la idea que surgió de esa charla... no de lo que hizo la Ward, por lo que pido disculpas por la omisión. Pero si de algo estoy segura, es que ni Azul ni yo, plagiamos nada.**

Aclarado entonces, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. El próximo será después que actualice Cita… espero que la enfermedad de mi vieja me dé el tiempo para poder hacerlo lo mas pronto posible.

Gracias por leerme… y gracias a todas mis amigas de todos los grupos del facebook, por bancarme y esperar mis historias… son un mimo a mi alma de escritora frustrada!


End file.
